The Chaos Complot
by Nicolas the Saiyan Hedgehog
Summary: Una amenaza como ninguna otra se extiende desde las sombras. Sonic y sus amigos se ven envueltos en una trágica batalla en la que se pone en juego el destino del país y, posiblemente, hasta del mundo entero. Deberán luchar contra nuevos y poderosos enemigos, pero también, contarán con nuevos aliados ¡Terminado! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y dejar Reviews!
1. Batalla en Station Square

_Ok, por fin me decidí a subir esto, estaba bastante indeciso, hace bastante que rondo estos lares, y deje Reviews anónimas de vez en cuando (Bajo el simple nombre de "Nicolás"), pero finalmente me decidí y me impulse a escribir algo propio, espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por leer…_

_

* * *

__The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 1: Batalla en Station Square_

_-Callejón de Station Square. 0:00 am_

Un erizo se encontraba arrodillado, arreglando una especie de dispositivo…

Este erizo era de color celeste, sus púas eran un poco cortas y las de abajo estaban peinadas hacia arriba, llevaba puesto, una remera de manga corta de color gris con las mangas celestes; un pantalón largo blanco; unas zapatillas que tenían la punta blanca, la otra mitad negra y la suela roja; y unos guantes de color gris con una gema de adorno de color azul oscura. También llevaba una mochila de color marrón en la espalda y tenía unos gogles puestos.

"Solo unos retoques mas"-Se dijo a si mismo mientras colocaba una placa de metal sobre el aparato, la atornillaba y se ponía los gogles en la frente-"Listo"-Agrego, e hizo una pausa mientras se equipaba el dispositivo en el brazo derecho, el cual le llegaba por encima del codo y se equipaba perfectamente. Luego saco una gema de color celeste muy brillante-"Con esta Chaos Emerald podre entrar. Mañana será el día"-Dicho esto se perdió en las sombras de la noche.

_-Al día siguiente, Taller de Tails. 7:00 am._

Llamaban a la puerta, el zorrito estaba terminando unos ajustes al Tornado, así que le pidió a su amigo que abriera.

"¡Ya voy!"-Dice Sonic mientras se refriega los ojos, puesto que recién se despertaba, bostezó y fue a abrir la puerta-"¿Knuckles? ¿Qué haces aquí? Por lo general somos nosotros quienes te vamos a visitar"

"Tenemos problemas Sonic"-Le contesto el equidna rojo mientras entraba-"Me robaron la Chaos Emerald que tenia"

"¡Pues menudo guardián resultaste ser!"-Responde un poco sorprendido el erizo azul-"¿Tienes idea de quién pudo ser?"

"Bueno…"-Comenzó a decir Knuckles, pero se detuvo ya que una voz llamaba de la sala contigua.

"¡Sonic! ¡Sonic! ¡Parece que Eggman está causando caos en Station Square!"-Gritaba Tails mientras entraba en la sala y veía al equidna-"Ah, hola Knuckles"

"¿Puede que fuera Eggman el que te robo la Chaos Emerald?"-Le dijo Sonic a Knuckles.

"¿Te robaron la Chaos Emerald?"-Cuestiono sorprendió Tails-"¡Pues menudo guar…!"

"¡Eso ya me lo reprocho Sonic!"-Corto tajante el equidna tratando de desviar el hecho de que le habían robado algo tan importante-"Y si, puede que allá sido Eggman ¡Vamos a Station Square!"

Dicho esto el zorrito preparo el Tornado y los tres volaron a Station Square.

_-Station Square. 7:30 am._

"No puede ser muy difícil encontrar a un científico gordo, que seguramente estará en un robot gigante, destruyendo todo a su paso ¿no?"-Pregunto con frustración Sonic, mientras se rascaba la oreja, al no encontrar a Eggman por ningún lado de la desierta calle.

Aunque de repente una explosión cercana los alerto y los tres se pusieron en posición de pelea. Esperaban que saliera algún enorme robot de la estela de humo, pero lo que salió no era exactamente algo que esperaran.

"¿¡Metal Sonic!"-Dice consternado Knuckles al ver al erizo robótico salir de allí, el cual se encontraba en su forma de Neo Metal Sonic-

"Así que al fin llegas Sonic"-Contesta fríamente Neo Metal Sonic.

"¿No se suponía que Eggman estaba aquí?"-Cuestiono Tails.

"Ya se fue"-Responde el erizo metálico-"Pero él no importa ahora, lo único que importa es que, hoy Sonic, te demostrare quien es el original"

"Pues es obvio que yo"-Le responde el erizo azul con su típica serenidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Aunque el erizo robótico no se lo tomo muy bien y se abalanzo sobre Sonic y compañía, estos apenas lograron evadirlo, este se concentra en Sonic y comienza a perseguirlo, mientras el erizo azul lo evade con una relativa facilidad. Pero estaba tan concentrado en "su copia" que no vio el puño de Knuckles acercarse, el cual lo golpeo contra una pared. Aunque sale como si nada de la pila de escombros y se lanza contra su agresor, es golpeado de nuevo, esta vez de una patada de cierto zorrito de dos colas que no quería quedarse al margen.

"¡AHHH!"-Grito enfurecido, mientras se paraba-"¡Ustedes no podrán vencerme!"-Y acto seguido sus brazos dan un giro y muestran dos ametralladoras.

"¿¡Eso no lo tenía antes! ¿No?"-Pregunta alarmado Sonic al ver las dos armas del erizo robótico, pero sus compañeros no le hacen caso, ya que están muy concentrados en lo que hará su oponente.

Ambas armas comienzan a disparar proyectiles, mientras el equipo los trata de evadir.

"¡A que no me das! ¡Quiero verte intentándolo!"-Se burla el erizo azul, con la intención de llamar la atención de Metal Sonic, ya que no quería que sus compañeros salieran heridos-

Lo cual funciona ya que el erizo robótico usa sus dos armas contra él.

"¡Es nuestra oportunidad!"-Le dice Tails a Knuckles, e inmediatamente ambos se lanzan contra Neo Metal Sonic.

Aun así este también estaba atento, y les dispara, la dupla salta para un costado, evadiendo la lluvia de plomo, pero por hacer esto el erizo robótico no vio venir el Homing Attack de Sonic, el cual lo golpea de lleno. Y aunque se levanta relativamente rápido, es vuelto a derribar por un puñetazo del equidna rojo, y luego de otra patada voladora del zorrito.

Metal Sonic se para y Sonic le lanza otro Homing Attack, pero esta vez lo atrapa con la mano y lo estrella contra el suelo, Knuckles y Tails tratan de golpearlo, pero detiene sus golpes con ambos brazos y lo impacta a ambos.

"Algo no va bien"-Comenta Sonic, quien ya se había incorporado y alejado del erizo metálico, a sus compañeros que estaban junto a él-

Y tenía razón, el cuerpo azul de Neo Metal Sonic estaba siendo rodeado por un aura roja, mientras decía-"Pasando a 50 por ciento de poder"-Y sin avisar se lanzo contra el equipo y golpeo a Tails, quien no pudo hacer nada por evitar salir volando.

"¡Bast…!"-Comenzó a decir Knuckles, antes de ser atacado, logra resistir los ataques del erizo robótico, pero no puede contraatacar.

Aun así el erizo azul no se queda quieto y va a ayudar a su compañero, aun atacándolo por la espalda, Neo Metal Sonic fue capaz de bloquear su Homing Attack y seguir atacando a ambos al mismo tiempo, pero al ser dos no podía mantenerse constante, lo cual les permite regresar los golpe, los cuales se sucedían a toda velocidad, el que cometiera un error, lo pagaría caro y eso fue lo que le paso al equidna, el cual decidió probar si con una patada podría sorprender a su oponente, mala idea, ya que este paro el ataque, y logra golpear a Sonic en la barbilla con su mano libre, usando los segundos de tiempo extra que gano, para proyectarla contra la cara del indefenso Knuckles y estrellarlo contra una pared.

"Ahora solo quedas tu Sonic"-Le dice fríamente el erizo robótico, y sigue lanzando golpes al erizo azul-"¡Toma esto!"-Grita, antes de darle un fuertísimo golpe, y aunque Sonic se cubrió con los brazos en cruz, salió volando-"Jajaja. Por fin la copia comienza a ser derrotada por el original"-Ríe mientras su oponente se incorpora.

Pero el erizo azul no se iba a rendir, comenzando a cargar un Spin Dash, Neo Metal Sonic se prepara para defenderse, cuando parecía que su oponente estaba listo para atacar, siente un fuerte golpe en la nuca y casi pierde el balance, pero logra no caer y da media vuelta conectando un poderoso codazo al que le había dado el golpe, quien no era otro que Tails.

"Si paso a 75…"-Comenzó a decir el erizo robótico mientras se daba la vuelta, pero de repente se detiene al sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho: Sonic había lanzado el Spin Dash.

Metal Sonic retrocede pesadamente haciendo lo posible para mantenerse en pie, mientras se agarra fuertemente el pecho, el cual estaba completamente destruido y su aura roja desaparecía.

Sonic se acerca a Tails y lo ayuda a levantarse: "Bien hecho Tails"-Le felicita el erizo azul a su debilitado amiguito.

Mientras Knuckles, quien ya se había parado, estaba cerca de Metal Sonic: "Terminemos con esto"-Dice mientras levanta su puño dispuesto a destruir al erizo robótico.

Pero algo que nadie se esperaba, era que el equidna fuera pateado, evitando que pudiera destruir a Metal Sonic.

Su agresor era un erizo de color marrón, cuyas púas estaban peinadas como las de Sonic (Pero eran más cortas), solo que tenían dobladas las puntas para abajo, tenía los ojos de color violeta, guantes y zapatillas de cuero negras (Las cuales tenían una línea horizontal gris con púas) y llevaba una musculosa y un pantalón corto del mismo color.

"Vete"-Le dice el erizo a Neo Metal Sonic, el cual le hace caso y se marcha.

"¿Quién eres tú?"-Pregunto Knuckles mientras se paraba y se agarraba la mandíbula-

"¿Yo? Pues"-Comenzó a contestar el erizo, haciendo una pequeña pausa y siguiendo-"Mi nombre no tiene importancia"

"¡No te hagas el listo!"-Grita enojado el equidna mientras se lanzaba sobre su agresor, el cual evade fácilmente el puñetazo y aparece detrás de él.

"Pero te lo diré, después de todo, debes saber quién será el que te matara"-Le dice fríamente y continua-"Mi nombre es Alpha the Ki Hedgehog"

Knuckles se aleja rápidamente del erizo y se pone al lado de Sonic, ambos se ponen en guardia y encaran a Alpha, mientras Tails se recostaba contra la pared, había quedado bastante cansado de la pelea con Metal Sonic.

Finalmente es el equidna es quien toma la iniciativa, pero al igual que antes el erizo marrón lo evade, aunque esta vez no lo toma por sorpresa, así que tira una patada hacia atrás, esperando golpearlo, pero su intento es interceptado.

-_Nicolás:_ _A Knuckles no se le dan muy bien las patadas._

_-Knuckles: ¡Cállate!_

Su oponente lo atrae hacia él y lo impacta con un potente codazo, estrellándolo contra el suelo, luego, lo levanta del cuello.

El erizo azul no se iba a quedar al margen de esto, así que se lanza contra su oponente con la pierna extendida, pero este reacciona y desaparece de donde estaba, haciendo que Sonic golpeara a Knuckles.

-_Nicolás: ¡Dejen de usar patadas_!

-_Sonic: ¡Pero si este es tu estúpido Fic!_

"¡Lo siento!"-Pide disculpas, apenado, pero no le da tiempo a ir a ayudar al equidna, ya que Alpha aparece detrás de él, propinándole un rodillazo en la espalda y luego un puñetazo en la nuca, haciendo que caiga de cara al suelo.

"Jajaja ¿Y este es el famoso Sonic the Hedgehog?"-Se burla el erizo marrón de su caído oponente, mientras se cruza de brazos-"No eres nada"

Pero Alpha olvido un pequeño detalle, cierto equidna llamado Knuckles, el cual le hace un agarre desde atrás.

"¡Vamos Sonic!"-Le grita al erizo azul, quien se estaba parando-"¡No podre detenerlo por mucho tiempo!"-Dice con dificultad, ya que Alpha estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sacárselo de encima.

"¡Pero también te golpearía a ti!"-Le responde preocupado.

"¡YA ME GOLPEASTE UNA VEZ! ¡AHORA ATACA CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS A ESTE IDIOTA ANTES DE QUE LO TERMINE SOLTANDO!"-Vocifera furioso Knuckles mientras hace todo lo posible por mantener al erizo marrón controlado.

Sonic solo asiente mientras empieza a cargar un Spin Dash.

"¡Para hoy!"-Le replica al erizo azul mientras este terminaba de cargar el Spin Dash.

Entonces se lanza a toda velocidad.

"¡O no! ¡No puede ser!"-Comienza a gritar el indefenso Alpha, pero luego continua tranquilamente-"Era un broma"-Entonces incrementa su poder y con una onda expansiva se quita de encima a Knuckles, luego detiene con una mano el poderoso Spin Dash y golpea con el otro puño al enrollado erizo.

"¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo hizo eso?"-Pregunta desconcertado Knuckles mientras se incorporaba-"¿¡Sonic estas bien!

"Eso creo"-Le responde mientras se levanta dificultosamente-"Es más fuerte de lo que pensé"

"Debemos atacarlo al mismo tiempo"-Le dice el equidna acercándose a su compañero, mientras estaba atento a su oponente, el cual los mira muy confiado-"Sino no podremos vencerlo"-A lo que su compañero solo asiente.

Y ambos se lanzan contra Alpha, comenzando un intercambio de golpes

Aunque son dos, el erizo marrón es capaz de bloquear los golpes y contraatacar. La velocidad a la que se desarrollaba era tal que Tails no era capaz de ver si sus amigos estaban o no teniendo ventaja.

Pero parecía ser así, al menos cada vez Sonic y Knuckles tenían que bloquear menos golpes, les parecía que su oponente estaba cediendo.

"Al parecer ya te empezaste a cansar"-Dice el erizo azul confiado.

"Terminemos con esta pelea"-Es lo que dice el equidna antes de que él y su compañero se prepararan para lanzar un ataque final-"¡A ver qué te parece esto!"-Le grita mientras se lanzan para dar un golpe doble.

"No es que me estoy cansando, es solo que…"-Comienza a decir tranquilamente Alpha, mientras los ataques de sus enemigos estaban a punto de alcanzarlo, pero desaparece en una luz, dejándolos desconcertados, solo para aparecer detrás de ellos-"…me estoy aburriendo"-Continua mientras pone sus palmas apuntando a Sonic y Knuckles-"Porque son muy débiles"-Acto seguido de las manos del erizo marrón salen dos esferas de energía que golpean a sus enemigos.

"¡Sonic! ¡Knuckles!"-Llama el zorrito desesperado a sus amigos.

"¡Ah! ¡Mi cabeza!"-Se queja el erizo azul mientras se levanta dificultosamente agarrándose la nuca-"Es muy poderoso"

"Demasiado"-Le responde el equidna quien se agarraba el hombro-"¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿De dónde saliste?"

"¿Yo? Pues ya se los dije, soy Alpha the Ki Hedgehog"-Contesta el erizo marrón mientras junta sus manos y las pone en la cintura, luego hace una pausa-"Y de donde salí, pues digamos que no les incumbe"-Continua mientras carga energía entre sus manos-"Pero como de aquí no van a pasar, les puedo decir que técnicamente salí de un tubo de ensayo. Bueno, es hora de que se mueran"-Termina de decir burlonamente mientras se preparaba para lanzar el ataque, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, es golpeado en la espalda por una esfera de energía y haciendo que pierda el poder que tenia acumulado-"¿¡Quien eres tú!"-Le pregunta al extraño que lo había atacado, el cual estaba en lo alto de un edificio.

Este era un erizo de color negro, cuyas púas estaban peinadas como las de Sonic que tenían vetas rojas, y las de abajo tenían las puntas dobladas hacia arriba. El erizo entonces le respondió:

"Soy la forma de vida perfecta, Shadow the Hedgehog"-Luego salta a la calle y mira al erizo azul-"No luces muy bien Sonic"

"¡Nunca me había alegrado de verte Shadow!"-Le contesta.

"Parece que yo deberé ocuparme de este"-Comenta confiado, hace una pausa y pregunta-"¿Se puede saber quién eres?"

"Ya lo he dicho muchas veces"-Se queja el erizo marrón-"Soy Alpha the Ki Hedgehog"-Le contesta tranquilamente mientras bostezaba, ya que en ese momento no espera un ataque de su oponente, error.

Alpha es golpeado fuertemente en la cara por Shadow, haciendo que se tambalee, cuando se recupera se prepara para atacar al erizo que estaría delante de él, pero se llevaría una sorpresa al no verlo y ser golpeado por atrás, trata de contestar con un codazo, pero el erizo negro ya no estaba allí y le da una fuerte patada en la cadera, alejándolo unos metros.

"No eres tan fuerte como crees"-Dice burlonamente Shadow a Alpha, el cual se agarraba donde lo había pateado-"¿O será que yo soy más fuerte de lo que pensé?"

Entonces, inexplicablemente el erizo marrón se comienza a reír.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"-Cuestiona Shadow.

"¿¡Crees que me puedes impresionar utilizando Chaos Control!"-Le recrimina Alpha, a lo cual Shadow hace una mueca-"¿Tengo razón no es así?"

Se notaba una pizca de enfado en la expresión del erizo negro, el cual desaparece, pero esta vez no lo sorprendería, ya que cuando estaba por ser atacado, Alpha también desaparece en una luz y logra aparecer detrás del ahora indefenso Shadow, el cual fue sorprendido por el movimiento de su oponente, no logrando reaccionar ante la patada que le da y queda enterrado en una montaña de escombros.

"¿Y esta es la Forma de Vida Perfecta? ¡Qué patético!"-Se burla el erizo marrón.

Pero como todos sabemos, Shadow no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, la tierra comienza a temblar y los escombros salen volando, dejando ver que el erizo negro tenía una expresión de furia en sus ojos, comienza a concentrarse y lo rodea un aura roja, mientras la tierra seguía temblando.

"¿Así que con el Chaos Boost piensas que puedes ganarme?"-Le dice Alpha-"¿Qué ataque usaras? ¿Acaso harás el Chaos Blast? Mira que destruirías todo el lugar"-Pero Shadow no le hacía caso.

Cuando parecía que el erizo negro estaba listo para atacar una voz lo detiene.

"¿¡Acaso te volviste loco Shadow! ¡Detente!"-Le grita una voz femenina.

"¿Rouge?"-Pregunta Shadow mientras su energía desaparecía.

"¡Hasta que te encontramos!"-Le contesta la murciélaga mientras ella y Omega se acercan-"¿Y este quién es?"-Le pregunta a su compañero señalando a Alpha.

"Es un erizo muy poderoso, dice llamarse Alpha the Ki Hedgehog"-Responde Shadow-"¿Crees que este con ellos?"

"Puede ser"-Comenta por lo bajo, entonces se dirige al erizo marrón quien tenía los brazos cruzados-"¡Oye tu! ¿Acaso eres un agente de la organización Black Arrow?"

"¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia rata con alas!"-Se burla Alpha, haciendo que Rouge se enoje.

"¿¡A quien le dices rata con alas!"

"¡Pues a ti! ¿Con semejantes orejas no escuchas?"

"¡SE ACABO! ¡Vamos a atacarlo todos juntos!"-Le dice la enfadada murciélaga a sus compañeros, los cuales asienten.

"¿¡Eso también nos incluye a nosotros!"-Pregunta el erizo azul, ya bastante descansado, cruzado de brazos, mientras que junto a él estaban Knuckles y Tails (Quien ya se había recuperado) en posición de pelea.

"Parece que esto va a ser divertido"-Murmura Alpha mientras se pone en posición de pelea, haciendo que todos se alerten.

Pero de pronto el erizo marrón, sale de la posición y se pone un dedo en la oreja, y comienza a decir:

"Aquí Alpha"-Hace una pausa para escuchar lo que le estaban diciendo y continua-"Así que ya está contigo, ese robot sí que tiene suerte"-Pero parece que lo que le dicen no le gusta mucho, ambos equipos ponen mucha atención en lo que responde-"¡No! ¡Todavía no termine! ¡Déjame acabar con ellos!"-El erizo marrón se mostraba molesto-"¡Tu no me das ordenes Beta!"-Le grita enojado al que estaba al otro lado de la línea, pero al parecer le dijo algo que lo tranquilizo un poco-"Así que son ordenes de arriba, está bien, nos vemos en el almacén"-Rouge se sorprendió al escuchar la última palabra-"Alpha fuera"-Termina de decir el erizo marrón y se saca la mano de la oreja, solo para mirar a sus oponentes-"Parece que tienen un dios aparte"-Dice mientras ríe-" "Deberemos dejar esto para después"-Continua mientras sacaba algo que todos conocían bien.

"¿¡Una Chaos Emerald!"-Dice desconcertada Rouge al contemplar la gema de color rojo brillante.

"¡Esa es la Chaos Emerald que me robaron!"-Afirma Knuckles señalando la gema en la mano de Alpha-"¡Así que fuiste tú!"

"No, yo no fui"-Le comenta con tono despreocupado el erizo marrón-"Fue Beta"

"¿Beta?"-Pregunta Sonic sin entender, aunque rápidamente relaciona el nombre que acaba de decir con el de la persona con la que Alpha hablaba por el intercomunicador.

"Bueno, disfruten el tiempo que les queda, porque no se han librado de mi"-Dice con frialdad y una sonrisa en la boca el maligno erizo marrón, luego alza la Chaos Emerald y grita-"¡Chaos Control!"-Acto seguido una fuerte luz brilla por poco menos de un segundo y después Alpha ya no estaba.

"¿A dónde se habrá ido?"-Se pregunta Sonic mientras él y su equipo se reunían con el Team Dark.

"Creo saber a dónde"-Les dice Rouge a todos.

"Ahora que lo dices…"-Empieza a decir Knuckles, hace una pausa y luego continua-"…dijiste que Alpha trabajaba para una organización llamada Black Arrow ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Estamos investigando una organización criminal, su nombre, como ya dije, es Black Arrow, según fuentes fiables tendrían un almacén aquí en Station Square"-Les cuenta Rouge, entonces toma aire y sigue-"Pero al escuchar de los disturbios que había, cierto erizo impulsivo quiso investigar y salió corriendo hacia aquí, obligándonos a ir tras él"-Dice mientras ve de reojo a Shadow, el cual solo miro para otro lado-"Al parecer estoy en lo correcto y ese tal Alpha trabaja con ellos, porque cuando hablaba por el intercomunicador menciono un almacén, seguramente ese es el lugar al que se teletransporto"-Termino de contar la murciélaga.

"¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos para allá!"-Dice impulsivamente Sonic.

"De acuerdo, hazme los honores Shadow"-Le dice Rouge a Shadow, mientras extiende la mano al centro del circulo formado por los presentes, a lo cual el resto hace lo mismo.

"Como quieras"-Responde pesadamente Shadow mientras pone la mano sobre las otras y saca una Chaos Emerald de color gris, luego grita-"¡Chaos Control!"

Y los 6 desaparecen en una luz brillante.

_-Nicolás: ¡Hola a todos! Si leen esta línea, entonces es que se han leído el capitulo hasta el final, en ese caso quisiera agradecerles y los invito a dejar un Review, si hay algún error o algo que no les gusto díganlo, pero tengan en cuenta que no tengo mucha experiencia así que no me maten de una xD. Porque este es, no solo mi primer fic de Sonic, sino que también mi primer fic en general._

_-Tails: También deberías aclarar que esto no es más que un prologo de lo que en verdad se viene._

_-Nicolás: Si ya sé, pero si decía eso quizás no me creerían._

_-Shadow: ¡Y no deben creerle! ¡Esto es una basura y…!_

_-Nicolás (Golpeándolo en la cabeza y dejándolo noqueado en el piso): ¡Cállate!_

_-Sonic: Tampoco era para tanto._

_-Nicolás: Si, pero este tipo me saca de quicio. Ejem, bueno quisiera hacer una aclaración de algo que salió en este capítulo. Para los que no lo conozcan, el Chaos Boost es una técnica que le da a Shadow un aura roja, con ella es capaz de realizar ataques de Chaos Energy más poderosos, entre ellos el mortal Chaos Blast._

_-Rouge: Ya déjate de tanta cháchara y ve terminando con esto._

_-Nicolás: Esta bien…_

_-Nicolás, Sonic y Tails (Saludando a los lectores): ¡Les agradecemos que hayan leído y de ser posible dejen un Review! ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	2. Otro erizo extraño

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 2: Otro erizo extraño_

_-Afueras del Almacén de Black Arrow, Station Square. 9:00 am._

Una fuerte luz aparece y desaparece en menos de un segundo, pero al hacerlo allí se encontraban 6 personas que antes no estaban: Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Omega y Tails.

"Es aquí"-Le dice la murciélago al grupo mientras señala una enorme puerta de metal.

"Correcto, puedo sentir la energía de una Chaos Emerald cerca de aquí"- Afirma Shadow, pero luego murmura para si (El resto no lo escuchó)-"Pero, me parece más energía de lo habitual, podría ser…"

"Ahora hay que ver como abrirla"-Dijo pensante Rouge

Aunque ni siquiera había empezado a decir eso, que ya Knuckles se había acercando a la enorme pieza de metal, levantado su puño y lanzado un fuerte golpe que la abrió de par en par.

"¿Qué demonios?"-Pregunto alertado un soldado adentro, antes de ser noqueado por una bola azul.

"¡Alt…!"-Comenzó a decir el otro mientras levantaba su arma, pero le paso lo mismo que a su compañero, solo que esta vez fue una bola negra.

"Que sutil"-Recrimina Rouge mientras entraba junto con el resto.

"Al menos la abrí"-Contesta Knuckles.

De repente se comienza a escuchar una fuerte alarma y una voz por los parlantes que repetía: "INTRUSOS". Haciendo que una gran cantidad de soldados entraran desde las habitaciones contiguas. El grupo se preparo.

Sonic lanzo varios Homing Attack a los guardias, Knuckles les dio fuertes puñetazos, Rouge usaba su capacidad de vuelo combinada con patadas, Omega utilizaba todas sus armas, mientras que Tails…

"Jeje ¿Qué te paso niñito te perdiste?"-Le dice burlonamente un guardia al zorrito de dos colas, el cual lo miraba seriamente, mientras se va acercando agrega-"Este no es un lugar para niños"- Aun así el pequeño zorro no se movía, entonces comienza a caminar alrededor del, mientras dice-"¿Acaso el ratón te comió la lengua?"-Ya se encontraba detrás de Tails, al no obtener respuesta, comienza a enojarse-"¡Así que te haces el valiente, pues…!"

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el zorrito uso sus colas para golpear el arma, luego dio un salto, la tomo y lo golpeo con la culata en la cabeza, dejándolo KO.

"No deberías burlarte, solo porque soy más pequeño"-Recriminaba Tails al inconsciente guardia, mientras tiraba la ametralladora y sacaba su Chaos Blaster (_Una versión mejorada del Energy Ball de Sonic Battle_).

"¡Manténganse juntos!"-Le ordeno Rouge al grupo, mientras caía encima de dos guardias, luego siguió-"¡No se sep…!"-Pero se detuvo al notar que Shadow, le arrojo una patada voladora a un soldado, rompiendo una pared hacia otra habitación y se fue por esta-"Típico"-Murmura irónicamente Rouge, mientras le da una fuerte patada en la barbilla a un guardia.

_-1° Subsuelo, Almacén de Black Arrow. 9:10 am._

Vemos a Shadow caminando tranquilamente por unas escaleras, que llevan al 2° Subsuelo, ya allí no había soldados, pero aun se escuchaba el ruido de arriba. Siguió avanzando por un pasillo, todo era silencio, hasta que escucho un murmullo y un sonido de tecleo. Se acerco sigilosamente hasta un costado de la puerta y miro a la habitación de la que provenía el ruido.

Allí vio a un erizo de color celeste, sus púas eran cortas y las de abajo estaban peinadas hacia arriba, llevaba puesto, una remera de manga corta de color gris con las mangas celestes; un pantalón largo de color blanco; unas zapatillas que tenían la punta blanca, la otra mitad negra y la suela roja; y unos guantes de color gris con una gema de adorno de color azul oscura. También tenía equipado un extraño aparato en el brazo derecho, llevaba una mochila de color marrón en la espalda y unas gogles de color negro en la frente.

El extraño estaba tecleando en una de las computadoras de la sala, junto a él estaban dos soldados inconscientes, pero Shadow no reparo en ellos y se fue acercando despacio hasta el erizo celeste. El cual se da cuenta de su presencia, y en un rápido movimiento le apunta con su brazo derecho.

"¿¡Quién eres tú!"-Le pregunta rudamente, mientras le apuntaba con el dispositivo de su brazo-"Nunca te había visto ¿Acaso tu provocaste la alerta?"

"No fui solo yo"-Contesta el erizo negro mientras se cruzaba de brazos-"Y yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Mi nombre es Neir the Hedgehog"-Responde el erizo celeste a la pregunta-"¡Ahora responde! ¿¡Cómo te llamas!

"¡Antes dime donde está tu amigo!"-Le ordena Shadow descruzándose de brazos.

"¿Mi amigo?"-Cuestiona Neir, extrañado por la pregunta, mientras sigue apuntando con su dispositivo-"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¡No te hagas el ignorante!"-Replica el erizo negro mientras se ponía en posición de pelea-"¡Me refiero a tu amigo! ¡El erizo marrón!"

"¿Alpha?"-Murmura para sí mismo Neir, pero Shadow logra escucharlo.

"¡Así que lo conocías!"-Recrimina Shadow, mientras Neir se alertaba, y luego le ordena-"¡Ahora llévame a donde esta!"

"¡Yo no soy tu enemigo!"-Le dice Neir tratando de razonar con el erizo negro-"¡Yo también lo estoy buscando!"

"¡Respuesta equivocada!"-Es lo único que dice Shadow antes de lanzarse rápidamente contra el erizo celeste.

Trata de darle un puñetazo, pero Neir reacciona rápidamente, lo frena con su mano izquierda y le lanza una patada, la cual es esquivada por el erizo negro, el cual había saltado alejándose de su rival, pero al caer al suelo se impulsa y se lanza a toda velocidad, con sus dos puños extendidos los cuales golpean en el pecho al erizo celeste, el cual aprovecha la inercia del doble golpe y le da una patada en el estomago a Shadow antes de salir volando.

"Te mueves bien"-Dice Shadow mientras se agarraba el estomago, entonces sus Air Shoes comienzan a propulsarlo hacia arriba-"¡Pero veamos si puede detener un ataque aéreo!"-Grita justo antes de dar una giro y usar la pared para impulsarse a toda velocidad hacia su oponente.

Pero algo que no esperaba el erizo negro, era que su oponente también tuviera unos Air Shoes, el cual salta contra él impulsado por estos, enfrascándose en un intercambio de golpes.

La pelea siguió en otra habitación, ya que durante el intercambio Shadow tiro un puñetazo, el cual Neir evadió y destruyo una pared, y los erizos se fueron por ahí. Ambos contendientes estaban parejos y la pelea se iba trasladando constantemente. Ya habían llegado hasta el 4° Subsuelo. Cuando ambos se separan.

"¡Veamos si puedes resistir esto!"-Le dice Shadow mientras usa el poder de su Chaos Emerald y carga energía en su mano, al notar esto Neir le apunta con su dispositivo (El cual todavía no había usado)-"¡A ver que es ese juguetito tuyo! ¡Chaos Spear!"- Grita el erizo negro al lanzar la energía contra su oponente.

"¡Titanium Hook!"-Es lo que dice el erizo celeste, mientras de su aparato lanzaba una cuerda de metal que tenía un gancho en la punta, la cual iba a toda velocidad que golpeaba la energía de Shadow y la destruía, luego el gancho volvía a su lugar.

"Al parecer tienes trucos bajo la manga ¿Pero podrás aguantar más tiempo?"- Al terminar la frase se lanza a toda velocidad, Neir apunta su gancho hacia el techo y dispara, el cual se engancha y acciona la opción retráctil, haciendo que el erizo celeste suba, evadiendo la envestida de Shadow y logrando darle una patada doble, que los hace bajar otro piso.

Antes de caer, Shadow utiliza un Chaos Control, para evitar el impacto.

Neir llega suavemente al suelo y Shadow aparece a unos metros delante de él.

"No eres tan fácil como pensé"-Alaba fríamente el erizo negro-"Pero… ¡No me ganaras!"-Grita mientras se preparaba para atacar a su rival, pero este es más rápido y le vuelve a disparar con su gancho, el cual golpea al erizo negro en el hombro izquierdo y se agarra de él, Neir, utilizando esto, jala del gancho y se impulsa con sus Air Shoes, haciendo que Shadow quede indefenso y logrando conectar un fuerte puñetazo en la cara del erizo negro con su mano libre, haciendo que ambos atraviesen una pared.

Una nube de polvo se levanto impidiendo que Neir y Shadow pudieran ver nada más en la habitación que a ellos mismos.

"Ese ganchito tuyo me empieza a enojar"-Dice molesto el erizo negro, mientras el polvo se disipaba.

Neir nota algo a su izquierda, y señala con la mano derecha sin dejar de mirar a Shadow, el cual mira de reojo, solo para notar que ya no están solos.

Había cuatro individuos más en la habitación, Shadow reconoció a dos.

Uno de ellos era un erizo robótico de color azul, el cual estaba bastante destruido en el pecho, el erizo negro no se explicaba que hacia allí, ni porque estaba tan lastimado.

Otro era el erizo de color marrón que Shadow y Neir buscaban, Alpha.

El 3° era un lobo de color azul, su cabello (Con un flequillo muy desaliñado) y su pecho eran de color blanco, sus ojos eran marrones y sus brazos eran color piel, su pantalón era un jean arremangado hasta las rodillas, con un parche en cada rodilla, no llevaba remera, sus guantes y sus zapatillas eran azules con dos rayas blancas cada uno y su cola era azul hasta la punta que se volvía blanca.

El último era un equidna de color verde, de ojos rojos, llevaba puesto un abrigo de color marrón, que le llegaba por debajo de la rodillas, y debajo tenía una musculosa marrón clara, sus pantalones estaban rasgados y eran del mismo color que su musculosa. Sus guantes (Bastante rotos) y sus botas eran del mismo color que su abrigo.

"Parece que tenemos visitas"-Dice sonriente Alpha-"No pensé que nos encontrarían tan rápido"-En eso repara en el erizo celeste y se sorprende-"¿¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí Neir?"

"¡He venido a detenerlos!"-Le contesta firmemente el erizo celeste.

"¿Y cómo crees poder hacer eso?"-Pregunta burlonamente el equidna verde.

"Eso lo veras muy pronto Gamma"-Fue lo que respondió Neir.

"¿Dónde está Sonic?"-Cuestiona fríamente Neo Metal Sonic, mientras da un paso al frente.

Shadow se preparaba para decir algo como "Yo soy mejor que Sonic" o "Te demostrare que Sonic no vale la pena".

-_Nicolás: Típico._

_-Shadow: ¡Quieren dejar de decir "Típico"! ¡Y además, ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir! _

_-Nicolás: Si lo sé, este es mi fic. _

_-Shadow: ¡Hmph!_

Pero no puede llegar a pronunciar palabra alguna, porque comienzan a escucharse voces en la habitación contigua.

"Me parece que de aquí venia el rui..."-Decía Sonic mientras entraba por el agujero (Que Shadow y Neir habían hecho en la pared), con Tails y Knuckles pero se detiene al notar a los individuos que había en la habitación-"¿Y ellos quienes son?-Le pregunto al erizo negro señalando a los dos que no conocía.

"Amigos de Alpha"-Es todo lo que responde Shadow, mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

"Podría ser cualquier cosa de Alpha, menos su amigo"-Les contesta el equidna verde.

"Un momento ¿Tu quien eres?"-Cuestiono Tails al erizo celeste, que estaba junto a Shadow, también en posición de pelea.

"Me llamo Neir the Hedgehog"-Le responde el erizo celeste, sin dejar la posición de pelea, ni dejar de mirar a sus enemigos-"Pero no es tiempo para presentaciones"

"Así que al fin llegas Sonic"-Le dice Neo Metal Sonic al erizo azul, el cual se cruza de brazos y mira al erizo robótico confiado.

"Tú no deberías pelear, estas muy dañado"-Recrimina el lobo azul a Metal Sonic-"¡Ni siquiera podrás usar el 50% de tu poder!"

"¡No me des ordenes Beta!"-Le contesta enfadado el erizo robótico-"¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!"

"Cuantas veces debo decirles que ese nombre no me gusta"-Murmura por lo bajo Beta.

"¡Beta, Beta, Beta, Beta!"-Dice burlonamente Alpha.

"¡Cállate!"-Dice tajantemente el lobo azul mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca al erizo.

"¡Au! ¡Eso duele!"-Se queja agarrándose la cabeza.

"Jeje. Te lo merecías"-Se burla Gamma.

"¿Y estos son los malos?"-Se pregunta irónicamente Sonic con una gota en la cabeza.

Knuckles entonces noto algo que lo sorprendió mucho.

"¿¡Quien rayos eres tú! ¿¡Acaso saliste de Twilight Cage!"-Le pregunta furiosamente el equidna rojo al verde, el cual solo lo mira con una sonrisa-"¡Vamos! ¡Responde!"

"No te contestara"-Le informa Neir, hace una pausa y continua-"Yo te responderé esa pregunta después"

Lo cual hizo que Knuckles se calmara un poco.

En eso Shadow se dio cuenta de algo.

"¿Dónde están Rouge y Omega?"-Pregunta el erizo negro al Team Sonic.

"Dijeron que necesitaban buscar información de Black Arrow"-Fue lo que le contesto Tails-"Se quedaron en el 3° Subsuelo"- A lo que Shadow solo hizo un sonido en señal de afirmación.

"Tails será mejor que esta vez te quedes atrás, no parecen enemigos ordinarios. Además sino seria un 5 contra 4 y no sería justo"-Aconseja Knuckles al zorrito, el cual asiente con la cabeza, mientras el equidna rojo se pone frente a Gamma.

"Aunque fueran los cinco contra uno de nosotros no sería justo para ustedes"-Se burla Alpha

Los 8 combatientes se ponen en posición de batalla.

Sonic estaba muy confiado encarando a Neo Metal Sonic.

Knuckles se iba a enfrentar al misterioso Gamma.

Neir parecía tener algo contra Alpha (Y viceversa).

Shadow por ende quedo contra el extraño Beta, algo había en el lobo que no le daba confianza al erizo.

Entonces la batalla comienza.

_-Nicolás: ¡Hola! ¡Qué tal! Aquí con el 2° capítulo, podrán notar que este es un poquito más corto que el 1°, la razón es que en realidad ese iban a ser dos capítulos separados pero eran muy cortos por sí mismos y los uní, por eso este es un poco más corto._

_-Sonic: ¡Pero no se preocupen! ¡De ahora en adelante serán cada vez más largos!_

_-Nicolás: Bueno tengo que aclarar un par de cositas, la primera es que el Chaos Blaster es una versión mejorada (Inventada por mi ^^) del Energy Ball de Tails en Sonic Battle, básicamente es lo mismo solo que un poco mas alargado y lanza una esfera de energía (Casi) tan poderosa como un Chaos Spear; y la segunda es que, Knuckles se sorprende con Gamma debido a que por los sucesos de Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood sabemos que Knuckles era el ultimo de su especie en esta dimension, es por eso que le pregunta si salio de Twilight Cage ¿Quién es Gamma? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Quiénes son todos esos tipos? ¿Qué hace Metal Sonic con ellos? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?_

_-Shadow: ¡Porque eres un idiota!_

_-Nicolás: ¡Hmph! Bueno, las respuestas en los próximos capítulos _

_-Knuckles: ¡Espera! Olvidaste decirles que como tus descripciones de los personajes dan pena pueden ver como son entrando a tu perfil y cliqueando sobre "Homepage", lo cual los llevara a tu deviantART._

_-Nicolás: Gracias por recordármelo, pero… ¿Había necesidad de decir que mis descripciones dan pena?_

_-Knuckles: La verdad no ofende._

_-Tails (Con cara de perrito): Por favor dejen algún Review… digan lo que les allá gustado, si ven que algo está mal o que podría ser mejor avisen, no nos vamos a enojar…_

_-Nicolás: Al contrario, la idea sería ir mejorando :). Ok entonces…_

_-Knuckles: ¡Espera!_

_-Nicolás: ¿¡Otra vez!_

_-Knuckles: Casi te olvidas de decir que en la descripción de Neir del capítulo anterior olvidaste mencionar la cruz que tiene colgada del cuello…_

_-Nicolás: ¡Ah, cierto! ^-^" Pero en este capi si me acorde :D. Bueno, con eso aclarado…_

_-Nicolás, Tails, Knuckles y Sonic (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	3. Lucha en el Almacen

_Metida de pata: Pos… ¿Recuerdan que en el capitulo anterior aclare que en el 1° me había olvidado de decir que Neir tenía una cruz colgando del cuello? ¿Y que dije que si me había acordado de ponerlo en su descripción en el capítulo 2? Pos también me olvide de ponerlo en su descripción en ese cap. xD. Con eso aclarado, Enjoy!...

* * *

_

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 3: Lucha en el almacén._

_-Almacén de Black Arrow, Station Square. 9:30 am._

Sonic estaba cara a cara con su doble robótico: Metal Sonic.

Knuckles se encontraba frente al misterioso Gamma.

Neir arreglaría cuentas con Alpha.

Shadow se enfrentaría al extraño Beta.

El primero en hacer un movimiento fue el erizo robótico, realizando una envestida hacia su oponente, al cual, con su velocidad le fue fácil evadirla y patearlo por la espalda hacia otra habitación.

Por su parte fue Knuckles quien comenzó a atacar a Gamma, el cual evadió cada uno de sus golpes, parecía ser más rápido que el equidna rojo, el cual no se rindió y siguió atacando, mientras su rival comenzaba a contra atacar, en sus golpes Knuckles notaba que no era tan fuerte como él, pero cada vez era más rápido. Por ende la pelea era bastante pareja.

Por su parte Alpha y Neir se atacan al mismo tiempo, comenzando un intercambio de golpes y patadas en el medio de la habitación.

Beta y Shadow no dejaban de estudiarse sin hacer un movimiento, solo estaban en posición de pelea mirándose el uno al otro. Finalmente es el erizo negro quien se lanza contra su enemigo, con la intención de propinarle una patada, la cual es bloqueada con el brazo por el lobo azul, pero Shadow no se rinde y utiliza la otra pierna, la cual es vuelta a detener por Beta con el brazo libre.

"¡Si crees que eso es todo estas muy equivocado!"-Mientras ponía sus dos manos juntas y concentraba la energía de la Chaos Emerald (Mientras todavía sus dos piernas estaban detenidas por Beta)-"¡Chaos Spear!"-Pero la energía no impacta en el lobo, sino en la pared, Shadow no se explico lo que había pasado hasta que…

"Estoy aquí"-Se escucha decir a la voz de Beta detrás del erizo negro.

"¿¡Com…!"-Comenzó a cuestionar mientras se daba vuelta rápidamente, pero no puede terminar ya que es golpeado en la cara por el lobo, saliendo volando y estrellándose contra la pared, pero sale rápidamente de la pila de escombros, y bastante enojado-"Eres más rápido de lo que esperaba"-Entonces sonríe malévolamente mientras desaparece y aparece justo enfrente de Beta, dando un fuerte gancho en la mandíbula, luego vuelve a teletrasportarse y le propina una patada en la espalda al indefenso lobo, otra vez se esfuma y lo golpea con el talón en la frente, parecía que se iba a estrellar contra el suelo, pero Beta inexplicablemente desaparece en un luz-"¡No puede ser!"-El todavía sorprendido Shadow, no pudo hacer nada por evitar ser golpeado de un lado, por nadie más que el lobo azul.

El erizo negro apenas puede terminar de levantarse que Beta ya estaba justo enfrente de él.

"Así que era por eso que sentía más energía de lo habitual"-Comento-"Tu también tienes una Chaos Emerald"

A lo que Beta solo niega con la cabeza y dice tranquilamente: "Yo no tengo ninguna Chaos Emerald"-Lo cual hace que su oponente se sobresalte-"No la necesito para hacer esto"-Le comenta mientras se desvanecía y le hablaba a su espalda-"Tampoco para esto"-Y de la mano del lobo sale una energía, que el erizo negro logro evadir de milagro con un salto rápido, pero al tocar el suelo escucha una voz detrás del-"No tienes posibilidad"

Pero como todos sabemos Shadow no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, ya estaba cargando energía en su mano, se da vuelta rápidamente y la lanza a la altura de la cara del lobo.

El erizo negro, creyendo haber impactado a su oponente, empieza a reírse sarcásticamente, pero una voz detrás del le hace darse cuenta de su error.

"Eso fue muy obvio"-Fue lo que le dijo la voz a su espalda, mientras él se daba vuelta lo más rápido que podía, comenzando un intercambio de golpes.

Ambos se atacaban y bloqueaban a la misma velocidad, quien cometiera un error, perdería.

_Mientras tanto…_

Knuckles y Gamma estaban agarrados de las manos del otro, tratando de hacer retroceder al oponente con toda su fuerza, por ahora estaban iguales. Pero de a poco el equidna verde comenzó a perder terreno, se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era su rival, así que pensó rápido.

_-Nicolás: Algo que Knuckles no puede hacer._

_-Knuckles (Enojado): ¡Te oí! _

Gamma deja de hacer fuerza y tira su cuerpo hacia atrás, haciendo que el sorprendido Knuckles comience a volar por sobre él, aprovechando esto le da una doble patada, que lo envía de espaldas al suelo.

"No me esperaba eso"-Comenta mientras se incorporaba.

"Pues entonces tampoco esto"-Dicho esto el equidna verde, extendió su mano libre y comenzó a cargar una especie de energía oscura en ella.

Knuckles no se explico que era esa energía, pero no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, así que levanto su puño y luego lo golpeo fuertemente contra el suelo, creando un gran temblor, sacudiendo todo el edificio.

Esto hizo que Gamma se tambaleara y perdiera la concentración disolviendo el poder que había cargado, permitiendo que Knuckles le diera un fuertísimo golpe en la cara.

Pero lo que había hecho Knuckles no solo había afectado su pelea, Sonic desde la otra habitación dijo:

"¡Gracias amigo!"-Ya que por el terremoto, Neo Metal Sonic perdió el equilibrio justo cuando le iba a dar una fuerte patada, permitiendo al erizo azul contra atacar.

"¡Equidna idiota!"-Le grita molesto Shadow, debido a que el temblor lo sorprendió haciendo que Beta le diera un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, de no ser porque el lobo no lo continuo atacando hasta que se recupero, la hubiera pasado mal.

Por su parte Neir ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, ya que además de estar completamente concentrado en su batalla, Alpha y él habían saltado y comenzado un intercambio de golpes aéreos.

Mientras Gamma se incorporaba, Knuckles le lanzo una gran cantidad de golpes, los cuales no fue capaz de bloquear.

Aunque finalmente atrapa uno, pero Knuckles trato de continuar golpeándolo con el otro, aunque este también es interceptado. De repente, un aura oscura comienza a rodear a Gamma, mientras sus ojos brillan de color negro, Knuckles, asustado, se suelta y salta, justo antes de que, de su oponente, salieran dos rayos oscuros que casi aciertan en el blanco.

"¿Qué demonios eres tú?"-Pregunta, con una mezcla entre confundido y asustado.

"Tu peor pesadilla"-Decía Gamma mientras sus ojos brillaban con un rojo intenso, los cuales miraban fijamente a los de su rival.

Knuckles se sentía raro, la visión se le hacía borrosa, la cabeza le daba vueltas. De pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando logro ver de nuevo, noto que ya no se encontraba en aquel almacén, estaba en un lugar que conocía muy bien.

"¿¡Angel Island!"-Se cuestiono el desconcertado Knuckles al notar donde estaba-"¿Cómo llegue aquí?"

Aunque se sorprendió mas al escuchar un rugido a su espalda. Al darse la vuelta vio a un enorme monstruo hecho de agua que tenia forma de dinosaurio y dos grandes tentáculos, al cual reconoció al instante.

"¿¡Perfect Chaos!"-Dijo incrédulo el equidna, pero quedo todavía más impactado al ver que estaba destrozando un templo, del cual trataban de escapar los que el reconoció como su clan, aunque todos eran atrapados por el monstruo-"¿¡Que rayos está pasando!"

No importaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, debía evitar que el ser de agua acabara con todos los que estaba allí, se lanzo planeando hacia Perfect Chaos, el cual lo golpeo con uno de sus tentáculos al verlo.

Ahora vemos a Gamma con su puño extendido, el cual había usado segundos antes para golpear al indefenso Knuckles.

"Me pregunto qué pesadilla estará teniendo"-Comento malignamente el equidna verde mientras se acercaba a su caído oponente.

_-Mientras en otra pelea._

"¡Titanium Hook!"-Grito Neir disparando con su gancho a Alpha.

Pero no contaba con que el erizo marrón lo atrapara y tirara de él, haciendo que saliera volando indefenso, mientras su rival lo esperaba con el puño levantado.

Aunque esto no era problema, pensó rápido y toco un botón oculto en una de las correas de su mochila, al hacer esto salió impulsado a toda velocidad, hacia su confiado rival, el cual al no esperarse el ataque se comió un fuerte cabezazo.

"Me había olvidado de tu maldito Jet Pack"-Replica enojado Alpha, mientras escupe sangre de la boca, solo para luego sonreír maléficamente-"¿Tu recuerdas esto?"-Pregunto a su oponente mientras cargaba una energía de color amarillo en su dedo índice.

"¡Rayos!"-Maldice el erizo celeste mientras daba un salto al costado.

"¡Death Beam!"-Grito Alpha mientras le apuntaba con su dedo, del cual salió un fino rayo de energía, que cruzo la habitación a toda velocidad, y estuvo a punto de golpear a Neir en la pierna, pero golpeo la pared, la cual atravesó.

"Como olvidar ese ataque perverso"-Responde-"Tu Death Beam es capaz de atravesar cualquier cosa, sino me hubiera movido ahora estaría muerto"-Al terminar de decir esto su oponente puso una sonrisa malvada, pero Neir contesta con una confiada mientras dice-"Aunque no pudiste darme"

"Pues veamos qué tal te va si uso esto"-Al decir esto, saca su Chaos Emerald y desaparece.

"Dem…"-Comenzó a decir Neir sin poder terminar ya que fue pateado desde arriba y cayo de cara al suelo.

"No eres nada"-Se burlo Alpha mientras su oponente se paraba.

"Sabía que me obligarías usar esto"-Dice mientras saca de su mochila, algo que hizo sorprender a todos.

"¿¡Una Chaos Em…!"-Trato de decir un sorprendido Shadow, pero su distracción le hizo recibir un fuerte golpe de su oponente.

"También me había olvidado que te llevaste esa Chaos Emerald aquel día"-Le dice molesto Alpha.

"Ahora estamos iguales"-Contesto Neir mientras incrustaba la gema en su dispositivo

Pero el erizo marrón comienza a reírse, y le dice burlonamente:

"Aunque tuvieras las 7 Chaos Emeralds no serias capaz de ganarme"

"Eso lo veremos"-Respondió sonriente, antes de desaparecer, mientras su oponente hacia lo mismo.

Ambos aparecieron en el centro de la habitación y comenzaron a lanzarse golpes rápidamente.

Entonces Alpha se aleja y comienza a cargar energía en su mano, al terminar grita:

"¡Energy Beam!"-Saliendo de su palma un rayo.

"¡Chaos Hook!"-Al decir esto el gancho sale disparado a toda velocidad, rodeado de un brillo amarillo y choco con la energía.

Ambos ataques se cancelan y el gancho vuelve a su lugar.

"¡Chaos Control!"-Dicen ambos al mismo tiempo, desapareciendo, solo para volver a comenzar un intercambio de golpes.

_-En otra habitación._

"¿Ya te diste cuenta que no podrás ganarme?"-Pregunta serenamente Sonic al derrotado erizo robótico.

Este estaba muy destruido y se notaba que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

"¡TU NO PUEDES VENCERME!"-Vocifera Neo Metal Sonic al correr hacia su oponente, el cual solo lo patea, regresándolo a la habitación en la que estaba el resto, aunque se pará relativamente rápido-"¡MALDITO SEAS SONIC!"

Pero después de terminar la frase fue envestido a toda potencia por una bola de color azul, la cual le rompió más, su ya destruido cuerpo robótico.

"No es posible"-Dice Neo Metal Sonic tirado en el piso, de espaldas.

"Deberías haberle hecho caso al lobo"-Le aconsejo Sonic, pero luego reparo en la pelea entre los equidnas y se sorprende al notar que Knuckles no hacía nada por evadir los golpes que le estaba propinado Gamma-"¿Qué le pasa a Knuckles?"-Cuestiono el erizo azul, justo cuando Neir y Alpha irrumpían en la habitación (Rompiendo una pared).

"Esta hipnotizado"-Responde el erizo celeste mientras atrapa un puñetazo del marrón-"Gamma lo puso en una pesadilla, pero para meterlo allí debe estar concentrado, si lo golpeas, liberaras a Knuckles"-Al terminar de decir esto, arrojo una patada contra Alpha, la cual fue evadida.

Sonic se preparaba para atacarlo, pero entonces noto que alguien se acercaba a los equidnas.

"¡Toma esto!"-Grito Tails mientras apuntaba con su Chaos Blaster y le lanzaba una bola de energía a Gamma.

"¡Cuidado Gamma!"-Grita Beta a su compañero, pero por hacer esto no presto atención al puño de Shadow.

Pero a pesar de la advertencia, Gamma no fue capaz de hacer nada y fue impactado de lleno por la energía.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Perfect Chaos?"-Pregunta el confundido Knuckles mientras mira para todos lados.

"¿Perfect Chaos?"-Cuestiono sorprendió Tails, pero luego al pensarlo un poco dijo-"¡Knuckles estabas hipnotizado! ¡Logre liberarte! ¡Vuelve a la batalla!"

"¡Bien hecho Tails!"-Felicita Sonic a su amigo, haciendo que tan él como Knuckles se voltearan a verlo.

"Si, gra…"-Empezó a agradecer el alago el zorrito, pero se detiene al notar que una figura se lanzaba hacia el erizo azul-"¡SONIC CUIDADO!"

El advertido se da vuelta rápidamente y conecta una patada contra su agresor, el cual no era otro que Metal Sonic.

"Parece que tendré que acabar con esto"-Dice seriamente Sonic mientras se acercaba al erizo robótico.

"¿Así que te gusta hacer trucos, eh?"-Reprocha enojado Knuckles a Gamma-"A ver si ahora puedes conmigo"

Dicho esto ambos vuelven a comenzar la batalla.

La pelea era demasiado pareja, ni Shadow ni Beta podían distraerse ni un segundo. Aunque repentinamente el erizo nota que su oponente se distrae.

El lobo ve que Metal Sonic estaba en problemas, mientras que Shadow trata de aprovechar esto para atacar por sorpresa, pero no logra conectar el golpe ya que su oponente desaparece.

Sonic se preparaba para cargar un último Spin Dash, cuando una figura aparece delante del, y antes de que pueda reaccionar, lo ataca.

"Vámonos, te llevare a la base"-Dijo Beta mientras agarraba el hombro del dañado erizo robótico, y luego ambos desaparecían.

Gamma y Alpha al notar esto, abandonaron sus peleas y se reúnen en donde estaban antes de iniciar la pelea.

"Esto nos llevaría demasiado tiempo"-Le comento el equidna a su compañero.

"Del cual no disponemos ¿No?"-Pregunta burlonamente el erizo-"Ok nos llevaremos las armas"-Agrega señalando las cajas que tenían detrás-"Luego deberíamos destruir el lugar, para que no puedan obtener información"-Termina sacando un botón y pasándoselo a su compañero.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿Qué pasara con todos los guardias?"-Cuestiono Gamma.

"Mmm… déjame pensar"-Le contesta Alpha con tono reflexivo, después cambia su tono y sonríe malignamente-"Van a volar en pedacitos"

"Como tú quieras"-Dice Gamma encogiéndose de hombros, mientras los cinco héroes aparecían delante de ellos.

_-Yo: Bueno, en realidad 4._

_-Tails (Enojado): ¿Acaso no me cuentas por que soy pequeño?_

_-Yo: No, es que no estoy seguro si Shadow es un héroe._

"¿Qué dijiste?"-Le pregunto Sonic, esperando que no contestaran lo que creía.

"Dijimos que este lugar va a volar en pedazos"-Se burlo Alpha, mientras Gamma presionaba el botón-"Tienen dos minutos, así que dense prisa"-Al decir esto, hizo una reverencia y los dos, junto con las cajas desaparecieron.

"¡Demonios hay que salir de aquí!"-Grito furioso Knuckles.

"¡Ustedes váyanse con el celestito, yo buscare a Omega y Rouge!"-Le sugiere Shadow al grupo, y aunque a Neir le apareció un tic nervioso en el ojo, una venita en la cabeza y unas ganas de contestarle al erizo negro, pensó que no era el momento de pelear.

Neir se pone en medio del Team Sonic y alza la Chaos Emerald.

"¿Dijiste 3° Subsuelo, no?"-Pregunta Shadow a Tails, el cual asiente con la cabeza antes de desaparecer.

El erizo trata visualiza el lugar por el cual paso durante la pelea con Neir, y también desaparece.

Comienza a buscar a sus compañeros al verificar que estaba en el piso correcto. Finalmente encuentra a Rouge y Omega, frente a un ordenador, el robot estaba conectado a este, sacando información.

"¡Shadow! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Termino todo?"-Pregunta la murciélaga.

"¡No hay tiempo! ¡El lugar va a volar en pedazos!"-Le responde a Rouge, la cual se sorprende, rápidamente, ella y Omega tocan a Shadow.

Este se concentra y se teletransporta, segundos después el lugar explota.

_-Station Square. 10:30 am._

El Team Dark contempla a lo lejos, la columna de humo que se eleva del lugar en el que estaban hace unos instantes, mientras el Team Sonic y Neir se acercaba a donde ellos estaban.

"Muy bien celestito, es hora de que nos explique algunas cosas"-Exige tranquilamente Shadow al erizo celeste.

_-Nicolás: ¡Hola! ¡Como les va! Aquí con el Tercer Capítulo. Espero que les allá gustado._

_-Tails: Por ahora no explicaremos los poderes de los villanos, ni nada que hayamos usado en este capítulo sin explicar, debido a que todo se desvelara a su debido tiempo (Aunque si se pasan por el deviantART de Nico puede que obtengan un poco de información)._

_-Alpha: ¡Sí! Y si leyeron este capítulo, más les vale dejar un Review, sino la van a pasar mal._

_-Beta (Pegándole a Alpha en la cabeza): ¡Así no se le habla a los lectores! (Dirigiéndose a la cámara) Ejem… disculpen a este bruto erizo, quisiéramos agradecerle a _**Dark-KannaI**_ por dejarnos la primera Review en este fic, en verdad gracias..._

_-Sonic: …también les pediremos que no sean malos y nos dejen un Review por más pequeño que sea…_

_-Tails: …y desde ya les damos las gracias._

_-Nicolás, Sonic, Tails y Beta (Saludando a los lectores): ¡Nos leemos luego! (Alpha estaba de brazos cruzados mirando para otro lado, Beta lo golpea en la nuca con la mano abierta y le señala a los lectores, entonces el erizo marrón saluda con la mano)._


	4. Un nuevo asalto

_Ok, antes de empezar con el cap queria aclarar que no le busquen explicacion a lo del final del capitulo, ya que tecnicamente no la tiene (Creo que se entendera mejor cuando terminen de leerlo ^^")..._

_

* * *

_

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 4: Un nuevo asalto._

_-Station Square. 10:30 am._

"Muy bien celestito, es hora de que nos expliques algunas cosas"-Le dice tranquilamente Shadow al erizo celeste.

"En primera no soy celestito, me llamo Neir"-Contesta-"Y segundo creo que sí, les deberé explicar algunas cosas"

"Primero ¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con todo esto?"-Pregunto Rouge.

"Ok"-Dijo Neir, tomo un poco de aire y continuo-"Estaba allí investigando, tratando de encontrar información de los objetivos de Black Arrow y destruir el cargamento de armas que tenían en el almacén, hasta que alguien intervino"-Hizo énfasis en la palabra "alguien" mientras miraba a Shadow-"La razón de esto, es que yo trabajaba para ellos"

"¿¡Eras agente de Black Arrow!"-Pregunto extrañado Sonic, aunque el resto estaba igual-"¿Por qué ahora estas en su contra?"

"Cuando trabajaba para ellos no conocía su verdadero objetivo, me hicieron creer que eran una organización secreta del gobierno"-Se explico el erizo celeste-"Pero cuando descubrí la verdad, trataron de eliminarme, así que ahora voy solo, tratando de desmantelar la organización"

"Pareces conocer mucho a esos tres con los que peleamos ¿De dónde salió ese equidna?"-Pregunto seriamente Knuckles tratando de sacarse una duda que lo carcomía por dentro.

Neir suspiro fuertemente, sabía que le iban a hacer esa pregunta.

"Esos tres no son normales"-Respondió.

"Eso no es muy difícil de deducir"-Replico sarcásticamente Shadow.

"Para que lo entiendas, son como tu Shadow"-Contesto finalmente, a lo que el mencionado (Y también todo el resto) se sorprendió.

"¿¡Quieres decir que ellos fueron creados por Black Arrow!"-Pregunto impresionada Rouge.

"Así es, es a ello a lo que se dedica Black Arrow, es una organización que experimenta con todo tipo de armas, tanto mecánicas como biológicas, en estos últimos son donde invierten la mayor parte de su tiempo, para crear las armas supremas, esos tres son sujetos de prueba de tres experimentos"-Comenzó a explicar-"El Proyecto Alpha fue el primero de los tres en comenzar. El objetivo era crear un sujeto que pudiera utilizar la energía interior de su cuerpo para atacar, ósea el Ki. Por eso fue conocido como Alpha the Ki Hedgehog"

"Eso explica los ataques de energía que uso contra nosotros"-Reflexiono Sonic en voz alta.

"Aunque también se le dio una gran fuerza y velocidad"-Continuo-"El siguiente fue el Proyecto Beta. Pero este fue diferente al anterior, ya que esta vez se utilizo un sujeto de prueba y no fue creado de cero"

"¿Quieres decir que modificaron a ese lobo?"-Fue lo que pregunto Tails, a lo que Neir asiente-"Que crueles"

"El lobo que ustedes conocieron como Beta, demostró la capacidad de usar el Chaos Control, así que se lo modifico para potenciar dicha habilidad y gracias a su nivel de asociación con la Chaos Energy pudo implantársele la energía de una Chaos Emerald, para que no necesitara tenerla al utilizar el Chaos Control y sus variantes, por esto fue llamado Beta the Chaos Wolf"-Siguió explicando.

"Es por eso que puede usar tan fácilmente el Chaos Control sin una Chaos Emerald"-Dijo Shadow pensativo, a lo que Rouge quedo sorprendida, pero no pregunto nada.

"A Alpha se le dieron células del sujeto Beta, lo cual le permite usar también el Chaos Control, aunque si necesita una esmeralda"-Agrega-"Luego estaba el Proyecto Gamma"-Al decir esto Knuckles prestó especial atención-"Fue creado usando ADN equidna, también se le dieron células del Alpha, con lo cual se le permitió un uso limitado del Ki, aunque hicieron una modificación y se cambio la polaridad de su energía, dando como resultado un tipo de energía oscura, al que se llamo Dark Ki"-A lo que el equidna rojo dijo:

"Eso explica la bola de energía y el rayo de los ojos, pero no explica…"

"…la hipnosis"-Completo Neir y luego continuo-"Eso es porque se le implanto algo conocido como el Ojo Maligno, con el cual es capaz de penetrar en el sistema nervioso de sus enemigos mediante los ojos, para ello debe mirarlos fijamente durante uno o dos segundos, y después debe concentrarse totalmente, por eso cuando Sonic lo golpeo, Knuckles se libero. Debido a estos poderes se lo llamo Gamma the Hypnotic Echidna. Básicamente, su aspecto de equidna se debe al ADN usado como base"-Concluyo, despejando las dudas de Knuckles

"También tengo otra pregunta"-Dijo Sonic levantando la mano-"¿Qué hacia Metal Sonic con ellos? Además, el nos mostro un poder extraño, con el que obtuvo un aura roja ¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Metal Sonic estaba con ellos?"-Pregunto Rouge al escuchar lo que dijo el erizo azul, a lo que Shadow asintió.

"Black Arrow lo contacto, o al menos eso dicen los archivos, ellos le prometieron poder, si los ayudaba, sabían que tarde o temprano tu interferirías en sus planes y eso hizo que Metal Sonic se decidiera a trabajar con ellos"-Contesto, hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuo-"Y esa aura, según la información que obtuve, es porque, gracias a la tecnología de Black Arrow, Neo Metal Sonic consiguió cuadriplicar su poder, aunque debe mantenerse en su estado original fuera de las batallas o su cuerpo no resistirá, eso equivale al 25% de su poder total, al usar el 50% lo duplica, el 75 lo triplica y el 100%... bueno ya entenderán, es más peligroso que nunca. Aunque… según ese mismo archivo, esta suba de poder significo bloquear todas las habilidades que había copiado, pero estas no están perdidas y en cualquier momento podrían reactivarlas"-Concluyo de contar el erizo celeste mientras suspiraba.

"Bien, ahora tenemos más información acerca de nuestros enemigos"-Comienza a decir Rouge-"Además, con la poca información que obtuvimos Omega y yo, descubrimos que tienen una base cerca de Mystic Ruins, puede que fuera allí a donde se fueron"

El grupo asiente. Shadow saca su Chaos Emerald y Neir levanta su dispositivo.

"¡Chaos Control!"-Gritan al mismo tiempo, haciendo que todos desaparezcan en una luz.

Pero no habían notado que una sombra los observaba.

"Los peces tomaron el anzuelo"-Dijo la sombra, mientras tenía su mano en la oreja, al avanzar unos pasos, se puede ver claramente que era un erizo marrón con los ojos violetas, el cual agrega-"Lo dejo en tus manos erizo. Comenzamos la misión"

Dicho esto desapareció en una luz.

_-Afueras de la base de Black Arrow, Mystic Ruins. 11:00 am._

"Mis datos indican que este es el lugar"-Señalo Omega al grupo, mostrando unas rocas que parecían artificiales.

"¡Vamos a entrar!"-Exclamo Shadow mientras cargaba energía y luego la lanzaba contra las rocas-"¡Chaos Spear!"

Las cuales quedaron completamente destruidas dejando ver una gran puerta de metal.

"Ya es seguro que perdimos el elemento sorpresa"-Suspiro Rouge.

"Así que no importa hacer más ruido"-Comento Neir mientras da un paso al frente y apunta con su brazo derecho al enorme portón-"¡Chaos Hook!"

El gancho potenciado golpeo fuertemente la puerta, y la destruyo, dejando una estela de polvo.

Rouge, con sus orejas de murciélago, escucha sonidos de armas listas para disparar.

"¡Cuidado!"-Grito espantada.

"¡Chaos Web!"-Exclama Neir, mientras tocaba un botón de su dispositivo y disparaba tres ganchos al aire, los cuales se decidieron en hilos más pequeños y formaban una red (Todo esto en un segundo), que detuvo los inminentes disparos.

Al terminarse los cargadores, volvió a tocar el botón y los ganchos volvieron a su forma original, en solo un segundo. Entonces, impulsado por su Jet Pack, se lanza contra los soldados. Patea a dos, el otro par que quedaba, habían recargado y se preparaban para dispararle, pero Neir desaparece y los disparos pegan en el suelo.

"¿Dónde está?"-Pregunto asustado uno de los guardias, pero no noto la figura que estaba detrás de él.

"Aquí estoy"-Susurra atrás del guardia, para luego grita-"¡Chaos Hook!"

El sorprendido soldado, no pudo reaccionar y fue golpeado en la espalda, y fue llevado por el gancho, impactando a su compañero y estrellándolos a ambos contra la pared.

"Vamos"-Le dice Shadow al resto, los cuales le hacen caso.

Aunque dentro también había un comité de bienvenida, y el grupo comenzó a atacarlos.

"Ustedes no podrán con nosotros"-Dijo Sonic después de golpear a unos guardias con varios Homings Attacks seguidos.

"¡Así es!"-Respondió Tails, después de patear a un guardia y caer junto a su amigo.

Pero la felicidad les duro poco, ya que el piso se abrió debajo de ellos, a lo que Sonic:

"¿Qué? ¡AHHHH!"-Grita mientras cae.

"¡Sonic! ¡Tails!"-Llama Knuckles a sus amigos, pero de pronto, una pared de acero cayó en el medio de la habitación.

Knuckles, Rouge y Neir quedaron de un lado, mientras que Shadow y Omega quedaron del otro.

"¡Maldición!"-Vocifera el equidna rojo tratando de romper la puerta con sus puños, sin éxito.

"Al parecer está hecha de titanio reforzado con el poder de una Chaos Emerald"-Examina Neir, después de disparar su gancho y comprobar que no le hizo nada.

"En efecto, nos tomaría cuatro horas destruir esta pared"-Analiza Omega.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Creo que sería mejor dividirnos! ¡Así podremos encontrar a esos dos idiotas más fácilmente y a lo que sea que este en esta base!"-Sugiere Shadow a los del otro lado, a lo que Rouge le contesta afirmativamente.

Y ambos grupos se ponen en marcha.

_-Subsuelo, Base de Black Arrow, Mystic Ruins. 11:15 am._

El zorrito de dos colas y el erizo azul, habían derrotado a un par de guardias que los esperaban allí, Tails analiza la situación.

"No podemos volver por donde vinimos, así que nuestra única opción es seguir"-Reflexiona, a lo que Sonic asiente. Y ambos comienzan a correr por el largo pasillo.

"Ten cuidado Tails, podría ser una…"-Comienza a aconsejar el erizo a su compañero, pero no puede terminar porque ve dos siluetas ocultas detrás de unas cajas.

Se enrolla y se convierte en una bola, así se lanza contra las cajas, destruyéndolas y golpeando a los dos guardias que estaban ocultos.

"Con cautela, pueden estar en cualquier lado"-Advierte Sonic, mientras ambos empiezan a caminar despacio y mirando para todos lados.

Comienzan a aparecer pasillos y algún que otro enemigo, pero ambos en equipo logran derrotarlos.

Después de bastante caminar, teniendo cuidado con los pasillos que se cruzaban, Tails oye pasos, que venían de uno de los pasillos. Ambos se ponen justo en la esquina y cuando los escuchan lo bastante cerca, salen en emboscada rápidamente.

Entonces se escucha un grito femenino.

_-En otro piso…_

"No encontramos nada importante… solo a estos inútiles"-Dijo enojado Shadow mientras soltaba a un inconsciente guardia y comienza a caminar.

"Detecto Robots de Eggman en la zona"-Comenta Omega después de un análisis.

"¿Dónde?"-Pregunta mientras camina a una puerta, la cual se abre y deja ver una enorme habitación llena de robots de color negro, tan grandes como Omega y con un visor de color rojo por ojos-"SWATbots"-Murmuro al notar al enorme ejercito de robots, los cuales debían ser más de cincuenta, entonces sonríe-"Al parecer encontramos algo interesante"-Y comienza a cargar energía en su mano.

Todos los robots iluminaron su visor, y se lanzaron contra los dos hostiles.

"¡Chaos Spear!"-Grita el erizo negro lanzando la energía y destruyendo tres autómatas.

Mientras Omega disparaba con las dos Machine Guns de sus brazos, destruyendo una gran cantidad de robots.

"Al parecer nos tomara tiempo"-Observo Shadow al patear otro de los SWATbots.

_-En otro lado…_

"¡Te digo que es por aquí!"-Grito Knuckles señalando el pasillo de la izquierda.

"¡Que no! ¡Es por aquí!"-Le respondió enfadada Rouge.

"¿¡Como estas tan segura!"

"¡Porque tengo más cerebro que tú!"

"¡Al menos yo tengo corazón!"-Contesto (Muy) enfado Knuckles.

"¿¡Y qué quisiste decir con eso!"-Cuestiono Rouge, también enojada.

"¡Lo que escuchaste!"

"¡Tú no tienes sentido de la orientación!"

Mientras a Neir, quien miraba todo, le aparecían varias gotas en la cabeza y se llevaba la mano a la cara.

"¿Por qué a mí?"-Se lamenta el erizo celeste, mientras el equidna y la murciélaga seguían discutiendo.

_-De nuevo con Sonic…_

"¡Ah! ¡No me lastimes!"-Pido asustada la chica que el erizo azul asusto.

Esta era una zorra de color amarillo claro, con el pelo de color rojo oscuro, el cual le llegaba por debajo de la cintura. Sus ojos eran color rosa y la punta de su cola era blanca. Tenía una remera corta de color azul, encima de esta tenía una chaqueta del mismo color, solo que de un tono más oscuro y arremangada hasta los codos. Tenía un pantalón de jean largo y unas alpargatas, ambos del mismo color que la chaqueta.

Pero la zorra noto que nunca había visto a este erizo, ni a su pequeño amigo-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Bueno… yo soy Sonic the Hedgehog"-Contesto confundido y luego señalo a su amiguito-"Y este es Miles Prower, aunque le decimos Tails"-Y el nombrado saludo con la mano.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"-Pregunto con curiosidad el pequeño zorrito.

"Pues…"-Comenzó a contestar la zorra, los dos pusieron una especial atención, ya que querían descubrir quién era esa extraña-"…eso también me pregunto yo"-Termino poniéndose una mano en la nuca, mientras Tails y Sonic caen de espaldas-"No puedo recordar como llegue aquí"

"¿Y cómo te llamas?"

La extraña entonces se puso pensativa y parecía meditar la respuesta, al dúo le apareció una gota en la cabeza. Después de treinta segundos, dice:

"Mi nombre es Dalina the Fox"

Sonic estuvo a punto de preguntar ¿Por qué tardo tanto en responder?, pero decidió no hacerlo.

"¿Puedo ir con ustedes? No me gusta estar sola aquí"-Le pidió al dúo, los cuales aceptaron.

El ahora trió, se pone en marcha y después de un rato de caminar, llegan a una puerta doble, la cual se abre cuando se acercan.

La habitación estaba llena de vehículos de batalla, como tanques y aviones. El grupo examino el lugar con la mirada, hasta que una voz los hizo estar alertas.

"Sonic, cuánto tiempo"-Dijo un sujeto que estaba sentado sobre un tanque (El cual estaba colgando del techo), no le pudieron ver la cara porque estaba en la oscuridad.

"¿¡Quien eres tú!"-Pregunto amenazante Sonic.

"¿Ya te olvidaste de mi?"-Cuestiona el extraño mientras se para, haciendo visible su cara.

Sonic y Tails se sorprendieron al descubrir quién era el extraño. Sonic entonces comenzó a decir:

"No puede ser"

_-Otra vez con Shadow…_

"¡CHAOS BLAST!"-Exclamo el erizo negro, después de cerciorarse de que Omega se encontraba a distancia segura.

Una onda expansiva de color rojo destruyo a los robots que quedaban.

"Al parecer aquí es donde guardaron el cargamento de armas que trajeron de Station Square"-Supuso Shadow al notar unas pocas cajas que quedaron intactas.

Omega analizo las cajas, después de hacerlo su mano se convirtió en un cañón láser, el cual uso para destruir las cajas.

"Estas armas fueron creadas por Eggman"-Informa Omega a su compañero.

Shadow entonces nota que hay un ascensor.

"Vamos a buscar a ese idiota de Sonic"-Le sugiere al robot y ambos se dirigen al ascensor.

_-Con el grupo de Neir…_

"(¿Por qué yo?)"-Se pregunta a si mismo mientras mira hacia arriba, buscando que alguien le dé una respuesta, Knuckles y Rouge, que venían detrás de él, seguían discutiendo por cualquier cosa. De no ser porque él decidió el camino, todavía estarían en la bifurcación.

"Al menos yo no vivo en un lugar aislado del mundo y aburrido"

"Ese es mi deber, no puedo dejar de cumplirlo"

"Deberías salir más de esa isla flotante"

"¿Para qué tú te robes la Master Emerald?"

"Por ejemplo"-Termina con tono irónico la murciélaga.

Finalmente llegan hasta una puerta, la cual al acercarse el grupo, se abre.

Al entrar en la habitación los tres notan algo, que sería difícil pasar por alto: Un enorme robot de color rojo, el cual tenía forma humanoide, sus hombreras y tobilleras eran de color gris, en su pecho había una E de color amarillo y tenía una cúpula de vidrio por cabeza, en la cual estaba un hombre que lo conducía.

Knuckles y Rouge (Que dejaron de discutir cuando vieron el imponente robot) reconocieron al instante a la persona que piloteaba el robot y ambos exclamaron:

"¡Eggman!"

"Valla, valla. Pero si son Knuckles the Echidna y Rouge the Bat"-Dice por el altavoz el científico.

"Así que tu eres el famoso Dr. Eggman"-Le dice Neir, de brazos cruzados y dando un paso al frente.

"Y tú debes ser Neir the Scientific Hedgehog"-Responde Eggman.

"¿"Scientific Hedgehog"?"-Preguntan Rouge y Knuckles al unisonó.

"Eso no es lo que importa ahora"-Contesto Neir mientras se ponía en guardia, cosa que también hacen el equidna y la murciélago.

_-De regreso con Sonic…_

"No puede ser"-Murmuro el erizo azul, sorprendido.

"Hasta que me reconociste"-Le dijo el erizo verde.

"¡SCOURGE!"-Grito furioso Sonic, al ver que el extraño no era otro que su contraparte.

_-Nicolás: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que les allá gustado este capítulo. ¿Alguno se esperaba la aparición del erizo verde? xD_

_-Scourge: Ni siquiera tú te lo esperabas… ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: Si, fue algo de último momento ^-^"_

_-Tails: Bueno… aquí se hablo acerca de los tres villanos del capítulo anterior y se explicaron sus poderes y habilidades, si les quedo alguna duda…_

_-Shadow: ¡ES PORQUE NO PRESTARON ATENCION!_

_-Tails (Disparándole a Shadow con su Chaos Blaster y mandándolo a volar): ¡NO INTERRUMPAS!_

_-Nicolás: ¿Sabes que cuando se recupere te va a matar, no?_

_-Tails: Si, pero eso no importa ahora. ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah, sí! Si les quedo alguna duda es porque todavía no tiene respuesta, las cuales vendrán en los próximos capítulos ^^_

_-Nicolás: En realidad no creo que queden dudas sobre lo que ya se vio, sino sobre otras cosas relacionadas con los proyectos de Black Arrow que todavía ni se tocaron…_

_-Dalina: En fin, les agradecemos a _**Dark-KannaI**_ por habernos dejado un Review en los tres capítulos anteriores, a _**Napo-1**_ la primer persona que conocimos en este lugar (Incluso antes de registrarnos ^^), a _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_ gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar un Review, a _**Tsubasa**_, si, Alpha es fuerte, pero hay 2 personajes que lo son mas (Neir no es uno de ellos ;) ) y a _**Darkblue24**_… _

_-Nicolás: … y ahora que lo mencionas, puede que tengas razón, asi que salvo que sean aclaratorios dejare de poner comentarios en el medio…_

_-Dalina: …ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo es que teníamos un solo Review cuando subimos el capitulo 3 y ahora tengamos 7 O.o?_

_-Tails (Encogiéndose de hombros): Quien sabe…_

_-Knuckles: También les agradecemos de antemano que nos dejen un Review para este capitulo._

_-Scourge: Y esperen al próximo capítulo, que las cosas se va a poner buenas (Para mí)_

_-Neir (Mira fijamente a Dalina, parecía pensante): …_

_-Sonic (Con una sonrisa y mirada picara): ¿Ya le echaste el ojo?_

_-Neir (Sobresaltándose): ¡CLARO QUE NO!_

_-Sonic (Todavía con cara picara): Yo vi como la mirabas_

_-Neir: ¡No es eso! Eso solo que… me parece familiar._

_-Sonic (Y seguía con la miradita no mas): Si, claro…_

_-Neir (Gritando hacia atrás de Sonic): ¡Amy aquí esta Sonic!_

_-Amy (Corriendo con los brazos extendidos): ¡Sonic!_

_-Sonic: ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Pero si tú todavía no saliste en el fic! (Sale corriendo)_

_-Nicolás, Tails, Dalina y Knuckles (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	5. Dos viejos enemigos

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 5: Dos viejos enemigos._

_-Hangar, base de Black Arrow, Mystic Ruin. 11:45 am._

"¡SCOURGE!"-Grito furioso Sonic, al reconocer al erizo verde, el cual seguía parado en el tanque colgado del techo.

"Hasta que me reconoces"-Contesta Scourge con tono irónico.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"-Pregunta el erizo azul tratando de hallar respuesta.

"Pues digamos que mis amigos de Black Arrow me ayudaron y ahora les regreso el favor"-Responde a la pregunta el erizo verde.

Dicho esto salta y se pone a la altura del resto.

"Manténganse atrás"-Dijo Sonic a sus acompañantes dando un paso al frente-"Este es mío"

"De acu…"-Comenzó a afirmar Tails, pero se detuvo al notar que su compañera camino hasta ponerse delante del erizo azul.

"Yo también peleare contra el"-Afirmo Dalina con tono decidido.

"¡No sabes lo peligroso que puede ser!"-Reprocho Sonic a la decidida zorra.

"Tu tampoco sabes cuan peligrosa puedo ser yo"-Murmuro Dalina, y al erizo azul le pareció ver una finísima aura roja alrededor de ella.

"¡Así sean los tres no significa nada!"-Le grito al trió Scourge-"¡Todos morirán aquí!"

Entonces se lanzo contra Dalina.

("Primero me ocupare rápidamente de la zorra y luego destruiré lentamente a Sonic")-Pensó Scourge mientras realizaba su envestida hacia su blanco, la cual se puso en posición de batalla.

_-Donde dejamos al otro trió…_

"¡Este será su fin!"-Grito Eggman atacando con el puño derecho de su robot.

El equipo evadió el ataque saltando. Pero la enorme mole de metal atrapo a Knuckles con la mano izquierda.

"¡Suéltame!"-Ordeno el equidna rojo mientras trataba de soltarse, sin éxito.

"Como gustes"-Dijo tranquilamente e hizo que el robot lanzara a Knuckles contra una pared.

El equidna se preparo para el impacto, el cual nunca llego, en su lugar sintió que algo había detenido su vuelo tomándolo del pie.

"Gracias Neir"-Agradeció Knuckles colgado cabeza abajo de la punta del garfio.

"No hay de que"-Contesto mientras regresaba el gancho junto con su compañero.

"¡Deberían prestar más atención a la pelea!"-Les alerto Eggman a los dos distraídos, mientras se preparaba para golpearlos con la imponente mano del robot.

"¡Usted también doctor!"-Le grito una voz femenina detrás de él.

Trato de voltearse pero no pudo hacerlo a tiempo y fue impactado en el brazo que había preparado para atacar, haciendo que la maquina pierda el equilibrio y caiga pesadamente.

En ese momento Neir puso una cara deductiva, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

"Eso me sorprendió"-Comento Eggman mientras ponía de pie a su robot-"¡Pero no volverá a pasar de nuevo!"

"Eso es lo crees cara de huevo"-Murmuro Neir en voz baja con una sonrisa, solo Knuckles y Rouge lo escucharon, los cuales pusieron cara de pregunta. Aunque el erizo celeste seguía mirando la enorme maquina, comenzó a hablarles por lo bajo a sus colegas-"Distráiganlo un segundo"

Aunque no entendían que era lo que tramaba, hicieron lo que les pidió, y ambos saltaron en dirección del enorme robot.

El cual les tiro dos puñetazos, aunque gracias a unas maniobras aéreas los evadieron, y golpean fuertemente la cúpula de vidrio, pero a pesar de la fuerza de sus ataques, esta ni siquiera se agrieto.

"¿De que esta hecho este vidrio?"-Se pregunta el equidna rojo mientras se agarra el nudillo izquierdo.

"Es tan duro que ni siquiera un cohete podría romperlo"-Les informa Eggman, justo antes de ordenar a los brazos del robot que atrapen a sus atacantes, lo cual logran-"Tiene la misma dureza que el metal de mi EggDemoler"

"¡Nos atrapo!"-Grita Knuckles tratando de zafarse.

"¡Gracias por el dato Capitán Obvio!"-Dice irónicamente Rouge, tratando de hacer lo mismo.

"Ahora…"-Comienza a amenazar el científico malvado, pero se detiene al notar que alguien se había posado sobre la cúpula de cristal.

"¡Oye cara de huevo a que no me das!"-Se burla Neir, sacándole la lengua y haciéndole una mueca con el ojo.

"¡Insolente!"-Grita Eggman mientras arroja a Knuckles y Rouge contra el piso y mueve las dos manos de su robot para tratar de golpear al erizo celeste, el cual dice:

"Chaos Control"-Y desaparece, haciendo que la maquina golpee su propia cúpula, la cual se rompe, y el impacto también afecta al científico.

"¡Tramposo! ¡Estas usando la Chaos Emerald!"-Reprocha Eggman (Con un chichón en la cabeza), mientras hace que su EggDemoler mueva los brazos y las piernas como un mono enojado.

El erizo celeste ya había teletransportado a Rouge y Knuckles lejos de la maquina, entonces hace un gesto de desafío con la mano, lo que causa que Eggman se enoje mas.

"¡Ahora veras!"-Dice mientras trata de mover a su robot, pero al hacerlo este por alguna razón pierde el balance y cae de costado-"¿Qué pasa?"-Se pregunto Eggman sin entender lo que ocurría.

"Jeje, debería diseñar mejor sus robots doctor"-Aconseja burlonamente Neir mientras se cruza de brazos.

"¿¡Quien te crees para decirme lo que debo…!"-Cuestiona agitadamente el científico, pero se detiene al notar que una cuerda de metal unía fuertemente las piernas de su robot.

"Es una maquina muy poderosa"-Comienza a explicar Neir-"Pero no es muy estable"

"Ya veo, me habían advertido de tu capacidad deductiva"-Alaga Eggman mientras presiona un botón-"Pero…"

"Ahora va a desmontar un robot más pequeño, gracias al botón que oprimió"-Deduce el erizo con una sonrisa confiada.

"¿Cómo lo…?"-Se cuestiona el científico mientras los brazos y las piernas se desmantelaban y quedaba un robot más pequeño (De unos dos metros y medio de altura), pero casi igual anterior.

"Por la forma de las piernas y los brazos es fácil darse cuenta"-Explicar Neir mientras se descruza de brazos.

Knuckles y Rouge estaban sorprendidos de la capacidad intelectual que su compañero demostró, pero entonces la nueva máquina se lanzo al ataque, esta era más rápida que la anterior, por ende nuestros amigos apenas pudieron evadirlo a tiempo.

La enorme maquina decidió atacar primero al erizo celeste, y comienza a perseguirlo, mientras este esquivaba los ataques.

"¿Qué harás ahora sin tu preciado gancho, eh?"-Se burla Eggman mientras su robot sigue atacando y su oponente esquivando-"Te lo dejaste en las piernas de mi EggDemoler ahora estas desarmado"-Pero el erizo solo le dio una sonrisa burlona, mientras dos figuras se acercaban por atrás.

Estos no eran otros que Knuckles y Rouge; el equidna golpea la espalda del robot con su puño, mientras que la murciélaga los hace con su pie, haciendo que caiga de cara.

"¡Malditos!"-Blasfema Eggman mientras trata de golpear con el codo de su máquina a Knuckles, pero de pronto el brazo se detiene-"¿¡Que pas…!"-Cuestiona, pero no termina la frase ya que se da cuenta de que una cuerda de metal impide que se mueva-"¡No es posible! ¡Ya no tenias el gancho!"-Grito el científico porque observo que la cuerda anterior seguía en las piernas sueltas de su robot.

"Y que le hace pensar que tengo solo uno"-Se burla Neir tocando el botón de atrás de su dispositivo mientras apunta al techo, esto hace que la parte trasera del gancho salga disparada hacia arriba, lo cual causa que el robot quede enganchado.

Eggman trata de soltarse con la mano libre, pero algo se lo impide.

"¿¡Otro más!"-Pregunta enojado el científico, mientras el erizo hacia lo mismo que antes, con lo cual el EggDemoler queda suspendido de las manos.

"En total tengo 3 disparos"-Responde Neir mientras recupera el gancho que estaba en los antiguos pies del EggDemoler y luego apunta al pecho del robot que pilotea Eggman

"¡Perdí esta vez pero no crean se salvaran de mi!"-Afirma el científico mientras la Chaos Emerald que el erizo celeste tenía en su dispositivo comenzaba a brillar, al notar eso aprieta un botón, y la cúpula (O lo que quedaba de ella), se separa del cuerpo de la maquina, mostrando una pequeña nave, justo cuando Neir gritaba:

"Chaos Hook"-Y el gancho rodeado de una energía amarilla atravesaba al indefenso robot, el cual explota.

"¡Nos volveremos a ver!"-Les afirmo Eggman mientras su nave se iba por una compuerta en el techo.

"Eso fue impresionante"-Alaga Rouge a Neir, el cual estaba recuperando sus cuerdas-"Ese artefacto tuyo es muy útil"

"Es bueno que estés de nuestro lado"-Le dice Knuckles, mientras el erizo parecía haber visto algo.

"Vamos por ese ascensor"-Comenta mientras lo señalaba-"Quizás encontremos al resto"

Sus acompañantes asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

_-De regreso en el hangar…_

Scourge se acercaba a Dalina, justo cuando estaba lanzando un golpe es impacto por un costado.

"¡Yo soy tu oponente!"-Le grita Sonic al erizo verde.

"¡Si tu quieres morir primero no tengo objeción!"-Dicho esto volvió a la carga y comenzó a intercambiar golpes con Sonic, a una gran velocidad.

"Al parecer estar encerrado te ha hecho más blando"-Se burla el erizo azul.

"O eso es lo que tú crees"-Cuando dice eso, golpea la mandíbula de Sonic de una patada-"Tan aburrido como siempre Sonic, vamos a ponerle un poco mas de tensión a esto"-Dice irónicamente Scourge, pero en lugar de ir a buscar a Sonic, corre hacia donde estaba Tails, el erizo azul al notar eso, hace lo mismo.

El zorrito de dos colas, nota la intención del erizo verde, y se prepara para recibirlo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si iba a poder hacer algo. Cuando parecía que ya era inevitable, Scourge es alcanzado de una patada.

"¡No se olviden de que yo también estoy aquí!"-Dice desafiante Dalina, poniéndose en posición de pelea, y sin dejar de mirar al erizo verde, el cual se estaba levantando-"No me subestimes Sonic, no sabes de lo que soy capaz"-Mientras decía esto tanto el nombrado como Tails, notaron que un aura roja rodeaba a la zorra.

"Veo que hoy es el día de atacar por el flanco a Scourge"-Se queja el erizo verde agarrándose la mejilla.

"Yo seré tu oponente y nadie interferirá"-Afirmo Dalina, haciendo énfasis en "nadie".

"¿Tanta prisa tienes por morir?"-Cuestiona diabólicamente Scourge-"Entonces será como tú quieras"

Esta vez es la chica la que toma la iniciativa, lanzando un fuerte puñetazo contra su enemigo, el cual lo detiene con bastante esfuerzo.

Mientras todavía seguía teniendo la mano de Dalina, Scourge tira un golpe, el cual es atrapado. Y ambos comienza a forcejear tratando de que hacer retroceder al otro.

El erizo verde no sabe cómo es que la zorra esta a su nivel, ninguno es capaz de ganar terreno. Hasta que la chica comienza a ser rodeada por un aura roja, y comienza a avanzar, finalmente zafa su puño y lo impacta fuertemente en la cara del sorprendido Scourge.

"¡Maldición!"-Blasfema el erizo verde mientras se lanza a atacar a Dalina, iniciando un intercambio de golpes y patadas.

"Sabe lo que hace"-Opina Sonic de brazos cruzados mientras veía pelear a su nueva amiga.

"Me pregunto… ¿Qué habrá sido esa aura?"-Se cuestiono Tails, haciendo que su amigo también se pusiera cara de pensante.

Pero antes de que Sonic pudiera comentar la duda, unos pasos detrás le hicieron darse vuelta.

"Hasta que te encontramos, idiota"

"Ah, hola Shadow. Hola Omega"-Saluda Sonic.

"¿Qué esta pas…?"-Empezó a preguntar el erizo negro al escuchar el sonido de la batalla, pero se detiene al ver quien era uno de los combatientes-"¿¡SCOURGE!"

"Si, yo dije exactamente lo mismo"-Contesta Sonic con su serenidad de siempre, y antes de que Shadow pudiera preguntar, responde-"Al parecer Black Arrow lo ayudo a escapar, y aquí lo tenemos dando lata otra vez"

"Ya veo, pero… ¿Quién es ella?"-Pregunto, señalando a Dalina, la cual bloqueaba un golpe de Scourge y contraatacaba.

"Eso también me lo pregunto yo"-Dijo irónicamente el erizo azul rascándose una oreja-"Dice llamarse Dalina the Fox, y que no recuerda porque está aquí"

Justo cuando termino de hablar, una voz dijo detrás:

"Así que estaban aquí"

"¡Knuckles! ¡Rouge! ¡Neir!"-Saluda Sonic a los recién llegados, los cuales hacen las mismas preguntas que Shadow, y el erizo azul les contesta exactamente lo mismo mientras…

Dalina había saltado hacia atrás, elevándose en el aire, Scourge la siguió, ya que era un blanco perfecto, pero no contaba con el aura que comenzó a rodear a la chica, la cual le apunto con sus dos palmas cruzadas, haciendo que una fuerza invisible lo golpeara fuertemente y lo precipitara hacia el suelo.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, sobre todo Neir, el que se dijo en voz baja:

"No puede ser que…"

"¿Qué hiciste?"-Pregunta Scourge, mientras se levanta, a Dalina la cual justo estaba regresando al suelo, pero entonces se da cuenta de algo y sonríe-"Ya me habían comentado de ti, pero… no se suponía que estuvieses despierta"

La respuesta de la zorra fue que su aura comenzó a aumentar, mientras que cerraba las manos y se las ponía en la cintura una en cada lado.

Scourge no entiendo para que hacia eso, hasta que Dalina salió disparada hacia él a toda velocidad rodeada del aura roja, con los dos puños extendidos mientras gritaba:

"¡Psycho Crusher!"

El erizo verde no puede reaccionar a tiempo y es golpeado fuertemente en el estomago por los puños de la chica, la cual lo arrastra hasta estrellarlo contra la pared, para luego alejarse de un salto.

A pesar de la fuerza del ataque, Scourge se levanta bastante rápido, agarrándose el estomago con una mano y limpiándose la sangre que salía de la boca con la otra, en eso repara en todo el grupo que había llegado y dice mientras busca en su chaqueta:

"Parece que no me queda otra opción"-Y entonces saca algo de su chaqueta y lo pone en su frente, lo cual Sonic reconoce.

"¡El Anarchy Beryl!"-Grita mientras corre hasta ponerse junto a Dalina dispuesto a pelear, seguido de cerca por Shadow, Knuckles y Neir, mientras que Tails, Rouge y Omega lo pensaron un momento antes de seguir a sus amigos.

Mientras ocurría esto, el cuerpo de Scourge estaba cambiando, su color cambiaba de verde a morado, sus ojos se volvían rojos y el fondo pasaba de blanco a negro, y sus púas se erizaban, además de ser rodeado por un aura oscura.

"¡Ni siquiera tus poderes Psicoquineticos podrán conmigo ahora!"-Vocifera el súper erizo, para luego continuar-"¡Todos perecerán ante Súper Scourge!"

Al decir esto, todo el grupo se puso en posición de pelea.

_-Nicolás: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Pues… espero que les allá gustado este capítulo. Vimos una derrota de Eggman a manos de Knuckles, Rouge y Neir, este último demostró su gran poder de deducción y nuevas herramientas bajo la manga, pero todavía le quedan una cuantas._

_-Dalina: ¡También me pudieron ver en acción!_

_-Nicolás: ¡Así es! Se podría decir que la vieron en acción (Pero todavía no vieron nada de lo que en verdad puede hacer ^^)._

_-Shadow: ¡Y si tienen preguntas sobre sus poderes…! ¡…SE LAS GUARDAN! ¡Se enteraran a su debido tiempo!_

_-Nicolás (Con ironía): ¿Siempre tienes que ser TAN sociable? ¬¬_

_-Shadow: ¿¡Tienes algún problema!_

_-Nicolás (Mientras las Chaos Emeralds lo comienzan a rodear): Muchos._

_-Shadow (Con relativo miedo, pero tratando de ocultarlo): No dije nada… ¬¬_

_-Nicolás (Guardando las Chaos Emeralds): Bueno, creo que si deberíamos explicar algo sobre sus poderes, como bien dijo Scourge sus poderes son Psicoquineticos. Pero no se deben confundir con los que tiene Silver, los de Dalina es una habilidad para moldear la energía de la mente (Parecido al Ki, solo que este último es la del cuerpo) llamada Psycho Energy._

_-Tails: Esta energía y sus poderes están más que basados en los del personaje M. Bison (Tambien conocido como Vega en Japon) de la Saga Street Fighter, incluso la técnica que uso Dalina aquí, el Psycho Crusher, es la técnica que caracteriza a ese personaje ;P _

_-Dalina: Ya que estamos, aclararemos una duda que plantearon, Scourge y Eggman están con Black Arrow por la misma razón que Metal Sonic: Poder destruir a Sonic de una vez por todas y de paso dominar el mundo ;P ._

_-Nicolás: Ok… ¿Se me olvida algo?_

_-Neir (Con ironía): ¿Dar las gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar Reviews? ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: ¡Ah, sí! ¡Bueno, les quería dar las gracias personalmente a _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_, lo de Dali se sabrá a su debido tiempo :P ; a _**Dark-KannaI**, _creí que nadie se iba a dar cuenta de que era un chiste xD; a _**Tsubasa**_, todas esas preguntas, como ya dije, se contestaran a su debido tiempo, pero... deberias pegarle mas fuerte la proxima vez a Shadow ¬¬, y si es el alfabeto griego ^.^"; a mi buen amigo _**Napo-1 **_gracias_ _por las porras y tu también sigue con tu fic que esta increíble ^^, y gracias por mandar a volar a Scourge xD; y a _**Darkblue24**_, si cada vez más problemas para Sonic y compañía xD! ¡Y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo!_

_-Tails: ¿¡Para ver como Scourge nos hace puré!_

_-Nicolás: ¡Exacto! ^^_

_-Sonic (Llega corriendo bastante agitado): ¡Escóndanme!_

_-Nicolás: ¡Sonic! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Se supone que era tu turno de dar las gracias!_

_-Sonic (Desesperado atropellando las palabras): ¡Lo que pasa es que Amy no me ha dejado de perseguir desde el capitulo anterior aunque todavía no salió en el fic y la logre perder y necesito un lugar para esconderme! ¡Por favor ayúdenme!_

_-Amy (Señalando a Sonic y sosteniendo en alto su martillo): ¡Ahí estas!_

_-Sonic (Asustándose): ¡Ah! ¡Me encontró! (Sale corriendo)_

_-Amy (Persiguiendo a Sonic): ¡VEN AQUÍ!_

_-Nicolás (Con una gota en la cabeza): Nunca van a cambiar. Bueno…_

_-Nicolás, Tails, Knuckles, Dalina y Neir (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	6. Todos contra Super Scourge

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 6: Todos contra Súper Scourge._

_-Hangar, base de Black Arrow, Mystic Ruin. 12:15 pm._

Vemos a un numeroso grupo, este estaba conformado por un erizo de color azul, una zorrita amarilla con el cabello rojo y largo, un erizo de color negro con vetas rojas en las púas, un equidna rojo, un erizo celeste, un robot de color rojo con detalles en negro, una murciélago y un zorrito de dos colas.

Todos estaban encarando a un erizo de color purpura, cuyas púas estaban erizadas y tenía los ojos de color negro con el iris rojo.

"No importa cuántos sean, el resultado será el mismo"-Se burló Súper Scourge, mientras cambiaba a posición de pelea.

Esto alerto a todo el equipo.

Sonic flexionó las rodillas, preparado para esquivar cualquier ataque.

Shadow concentró la energía de su Chaos Emerald, listo para realizar un Chaos Control de ser necesario.

Dalina fue rodeada por su aura roja, la cual era mucho más grande que antes.

Neir preparó su dispositivo, mientras la esmeralda que este tenía incrustada comenzaba a brillar.

Knuckles puso sus puños delante de su cara, listo para un contraataque.

Omega alistó las Machine Guns de sus manos.

Rouge extendió sus alas para hacer un esquive aéreo.

Y Tails (Que ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo allí) preparó su Chaos Blaster.

Finalmente el súper erizo se lanzó a la carga, su claro objetivo era la chica que encabezaba al grupo.

Esta al darse cuenta colocó sus dos palmas juntas frente al golpe que le lanzaban y luego gritó:

"¡Psycho Impulse!"

Lo cual generó un choque de fuerzas. El puño de Súper Scourge (El cual quedó a solo unos pasos de las manos de su blanco) luchaba contra el impulso invisible de Dalina. Todos los presentes tuvieron que sostenerse fuertemente para no salir volando debido a la fuerza de la colisión.

Aunque en principio ambas fuerzas parecían iguales, poco a poco se ve que el puño del súper erizo estaba ganando terreno, y esto no pasó inadvertido ante el ojo observador de Neir, por lo que, aprovechando la distracción de Súper Scourge, saltó por detrás de Dalina, y apuntó con su dispositivo.

"¡Chaos Hook!"-Gritó mientras un gancho rodeado de un brillo amarillo sale de su aparato, el cual golpeó al súper erizo en la cara, haciendo que pierda el balance y la fuerza que traía.

Shadow había notado el movimiento de Neir, por lo que ya tenía su palma sobre el hombro derecho de Dalina, y menos de medio segundo después de que Súper Scourge fuese golpeado por el gancho del erizo celeste, el erizo gritó:

"¡Chaos Spear!"

Acto seguido lanzó una energía que golpeó al súper erizo, el cual también fue impactado por todo el poder de la técnica de la chica. Arrastrado por ambos ataques, se estrelló contra la pared, el impacto generó a su vez una cortina de humo.

"¡Bien hecho chicos!"-Felicitó Sonic antes de ponerse en guardia en dirección hacia la humareda, mientras el resto lo imitaba.

"Si, bien hecho"-Dijo fríamente una voz detrás de la zorrita y el erizo azul.

Los dos trataron de darse la vuelta lo más rápido que pudieron, pero solo llegaron a ver de reojo unos puños que se acercaban, los cuales los golpearon a ambos, aventándolos lejos.

La mayoría del grupo no pudo ver ni cómo ni cuándo llegó Súper Scourge ahí, solo Neir y Shadow se habían dado cuenta de esto, por lo que ambos habían saltado con la intención de conectar una patada en la nuca del súper erizo.

Pero terminaron pateando el aire.

"¿Esto era lo que querían hacer?"-Pudieron escuchar ambos la voz de Súper Scourge a sus espaldas, unos instantes antes de ser golpeados en la nuca y terminar por caer de cara al suelo.

Omega al notar la presencia del súper erizo le apuntó con sus metralletas, disparando una gran balacera sobre este. Sin embargo, ninguna bala dio en el blanco, ya que su blanco desapareció en una luz.

Súper Scourge reapareció instantes después arriba del robot, descargando una poderosa patada en su cara con la fuerza suficiente para derribarlo. Aprovechando su posición ventajosa se dispuso a volver a atacarlo, sin embargo, creyó sentir que alguien saltó a su espalda.

Y no se equivocó, ya que de no haber puesto el brazo no hubiera podido bloquear la patada de Rouge. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse se dispuso a atacar a la chica, pero, sorpresivamente, fue golpeado en el mentón por un potentísimo gancho de Knuckles, sin embargo, por más que el ataque le haya dolido bastante, este casi ni lo movió.

Con gran furia, tomó al equidna y a la murciélago del cuello, y comenzó a aumentar rápidamente la intensidad del agarre, cortándoles la respiración a ambos, sin querer perder más tiempo se dispuso a romperles el cuello, sin embargo algo explotó en su espalda, provocando que los soltara y casi se cayera al suelo.

Enojado, miró sobre su hombro, logrando ver al zorrito de dos colas que estaba apuntándole con su Chaos Blaster, el cual le volvió a disparar sin siquiera pensarlo. Aunque esta vez Súper Scourge no lo había tomado por sorpresa, por lo que sin problemas desvió el proyectil de un manotazo.

"Eres una peste"-Afirmó apuntándole con su mano, mientras concentraba en ella una gran cantidad de energía.

Pero, cuando se disponía a lanzarla, fue golpeado fuertemente en la mejilla por Omega, saliendo despedido hacia la pared.

Sin embargo, en lugar de estrellarse contra esta, pudo dar un giro y la utilizó para impulsarse hacia el robot, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho que lo derribó. Esta vez sí se iba a asegurar de destruirlo, pero cuando se disponía a atacar una palma extendida apareció de repente frente él, disparándole una poderosa energía directo en el rostro.

"Eso no me dolió"-Se burló justo antes de darle un rodillazo en el estomago a su agresor, quien resultó no ser otro que Shadow, el poderoso ataque le hizo perder el aire, por lo que el súper erizo no iba a dejarlo recuperarse, por lo que le apuntó con su palma-"Veamos si te gusta"

"Chaos Hook"-Escuchó el grito a su espalda, haciendo que se de vuelta rápidamente, logrando atrapar algo que se acercaba hacia él.

Lo que había atrapado era el gancho de Neir, y esto le dio una idea bastante entretenida, por lo que pateó fuertemente a Shadow, mandándolo de lleno contra una pared, y luego utilizando el gancho lanzó al erizo celeste contra él, provocando que se estrellaran ambos y terminaran por caer pesadamente de cara al suelo.

Entonces fijó su atención en Omega, quien recién se estaba incorporando, ya elegido su blanco se preparó para atacarlo, pero se vio obligado a dejar de lado esas ideas al notar dos figuras que se acercaban por los diagonales con el objetivo de golpearlo, sin embargo logró detener los puñetazos con los brazos, pudiendo reconociendo a sus agresores como Sonic y Dalina. En ese instante se preparó para el contraataque, pero sintió movimiento detrás, sin otra opción que pudiese tomar, debió brinca verticalmente, desde allí pudo reconocer que sus atacantes eran Knuckles y Rouge.

La cuadrilla aprovechó ese momento para impulsarse hacia el súper erizo, e iniciar un veloz intercambio de golpes aéreo. Súper Scourge la tenía bastante difícil, debido a que cuando bloqueaba a uno e intentaba contraatacar otros dos salían a bloquear, aunque en eso logró fijarse en algo, Sonic caía constantemente y debía saltar para volver a la pelea (Ya que Rouge volaba con sus alas, Dalina se mantenía en el aire con sus poderes y Knuckles planeaba), aprovechando uno de los regresos del erizo azul, lo golpeó fuertemente con el talón en la cabeza, haciendo que caiga al pesadamente suelo.

"Uno menos, faltan 3"-Bromeó con tono sádico mientras bloqueaba unos puñetazos de parte de Knuckles y Dalina.

"¡Deberías contar de nuevo!"-Le sugirió Neir mientras se lanzaba hacia Súper Scourge impulsado por su Jet Pack.

El súper erizo apartó al resto rápidamente y se concentró en él. Solo para terminar siendo golpeado con un rodillazo en la espalda, por nadie menos que Shadow, quien luego de eso desapareció repentinamente, para evitar ser arrastrado por la fuerte envestida que pudo conectar el erizo celeste, y que pudo, por fin, derribar a Súper Scourge.

Los 5 tocaron el suelo en ese instante y rodearon rápidamente a su oponente, mientras Sonic, Tails y Omega se colocaban en la formación.

"Son demasiado… eso les da ventaja"-Afirmó Súper Scourge jadeantemente mientras se incorporaba, se veía bastante cansando, aunque esto no parecía ser producto solo del combate, y Sonic entendía la razón perfectamente.

"Jeje, parece que tu Anarchy Beryl está comenzando a drenar tu energía"-Se burló el erizo azul sonriendo de forma algo confiada, lo cual no le agradó para nada a su enemigo.

"No sabes cuándo cerrar la boca ¿Verdad, Sonic?"-Murmuró molesto el súper erizo cambiando su semblante a uno de furia.

En ese instante Súper Scourge desapareció, esto provocó que todos pasasen rápidamente a estado de alerta, buscándolo con su mirada. Sin embargo, mientras buscaban, Sonic sintió algo a su espalda, seguido de una fuerte explosión, que terminó causando que cayera derribado al suelo.

"¡Sonic!"-Gritó Knuckles con preocupación al ver como su amigo fue atacado.

"Preocúpate por ti"-Le sugirió Súper Scourge fríamente mientras aparecía agachado frente él, solo para descarga un poderosísimo gancho en la mandíbula del equidna, tirándolo al piso pesadamente.

Neir y Dalina ya habían logrando anticipar el movimiento de su oponente, por lo que trataron de aprovechar ese instante para atacarlo por la espalda, pero el súper erizo ya estaba al tanto de esto, y esquivó fácilmente los puñetazos. Súbitamente, apareció detrás de ellos con una sonrisa perversa y, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, los tomó a ambos de la nuca y estrelló sus cabezas la una contra la otra, luego los soltó sin importancia mientras los dos caían al suelo agarrándose las frentes mientras gritaban de dolor.

Pero Súper Scourge no los había soltado porque sí, de otro modo posiblemente los hubiera seguido golpeando el uno contra el otro, ya que en realidad se había dado cuenta de que algo se dirigía hacia él, reconoció un misil y una bola de energía, desvió fácilmente el orbe, atrapó el cohete y lo regresó rápidamente hacia sus agresores, que eran Tails y Omega, los cuales trataron de esquivar el proyectil saltando a los costados, pero no pudieron escapar de la onda expansiva del todo y fueron golpeado por esta.

Mientras esto pasaba, Rouge y Shadow se habían lanzado contra el súper erizo, comenzando a lanzarle una gran cantidad de golpes y patadas a toda velocidad, los cuales bloqueaban o evadía fácilmente. Finalmente Súper Scourge decide dejar de divertirse con esos dos y detiene un golpe del erizo negro para luego darle un codazo en el estomago. Pero mientras hacía esto la murciélago no había dejado de atacarlo, bloqueó dos puñetazos con la mano libre, para luego atrapar una patada. Después de dedicarle una sonrisa sádica a la chica, la levantó por sobre su cabeza y la estrelló fuertemente contra el suelo, dejándola allí incrustada.

"¿¡Por que tienes que tener la cabeza tan dura!"-Se quejó Neir hacía Dalina mientras se agarra la frente y trataba de sentarse.

"Deja de quejarte"-Reprochó también la chica que hacía lo mismo que el erizo celeste-"¡Ni que tú la tuv…!"-Iba a continuar con su protesta, pero entonces lo examinó bien, dándose cuenta de algo, por la sorpresa se olvidó del dolor de la frente quitando las manos de allí, mostrando una gran herida y un gran hilo de sangre-"¡Tú!"-Gritó incorporándose y señalándolo.

"¡Sabia que eras tú!"-Afirmó Neir, también señalándola mientras se paraba, dejando expuesta una herida muy parecida a la de la chica.

"¿No creen que sería mejor dejar de pelear entre ustedes y fijarse en el enemigo?"-Los interrumpió Sonic poniéndose en el medio mientras señalaba al oponente de todos, quien estaba golpeando a Shadow sin piedad.

Ni Dalina y él lo pensaron mas para salir a la carga contra el súper erizo, el cual se dio cuenta de la embestida, y sonriendo burlonamente apartó al erizo negro de un rápida manotazo segundo antes de atrapar los puñetazos con sus palmas.

"¡Por favor! ¡No me hagan reír! ¡¿Con estos penosos ataques quieren ganarme?"-Cuestionó burlonamente sin soltar a sus rivales, los cuales no le prestaron la mínima atención y se disponían a usar sus puños libres para volver a atacarlo, aunque él solo sonrió sádicamente ante estos vanos intentos de ataque-"¡Desaparezcan!"-Vociferó lanzándolos a ambos por sobre su cabeza con gran fuerza, la intensidad del lanzamiento provocó que ninguno de los dos pudiese frenar y terminaran estrellándose fuertemente de espalda contra el suelo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber hecho esto, era muy notorio que, a cada minuto que pasaba, el súper erizo se encontraba más cansado, ahora estaba bastante más agitado y, por menos de un segundo su color cambió de purpura a verde.

"Tengo que terminar con esto ahora… antes de que pierda toda mi energía"-Afirmó dispuesto a destruir a los dos recién caídos.

Pero mientras que se daba la vuelta para ir hacia ellos, sintió que algo lo agarró sorpresivamente del brazo, giró rápidamente para ver lo que estaba pasando y logró atrapar el puñetazo de Neir con la mano derecha, mientras que el brazo izquierdo todavía seguía atrapado por el gancho. Ambos comenzaron un forcejeo bastante parejo, lo cual extrañó en demasía al súper erizo, ya que por alguna razón no importaba con que fuerza tirase del gancho, este no cedía, además el desgaste energético impedía que pudiese tirar hacia atrás el puño derecho de su enemigo. Ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a nada mas, estaban completamente concentrados en ganarle al otro, tanto así, que ninguno vio la figura que se acercaba.

"¡Toma esto!"-Le anticipó Shadow al distraído Súper Scourge antes de golpearlo sorpresivamente en la cara. Aprovechando esto Neir soltó el agarre de su gancho y comenzó a golpear a su rival junto a su compañero, los puñetazos eran rápidos y certeros, ambos sincronizaron sus ataques para tratar de evitar un contraataque, sin embargo su oponente fue capaz de encontrar un hueco logrando bloquear los ataques, justo antes de obtener el tiempo necesario para desaparecer.

Ambos erizos pudieron sentir que su enemigo reapareció detrás de ellos y trataron de darse la vuelta, pero solo llegaron a ver dos palmas que les apuntaban.

"¡Chaos Spear!"-Las dos energías golpearon de lleno, propulsándolos hasta hacerlos chocar con la pared, terminando ambos por caer al suelo, inconscientes.

Justo en ese momento Dalina se estaba incorporando, al fijarse, notó que había quedado justo en el medio de los dos noqueados erizos, en eso, notó la Chaos Emerald que se le había caído a Shadow después del ataque y la que tenía Neir en su dispositivo, y una idea le vino a la cabeza, no sabe como se le pudo haber ocurrido, pero algo le decía que podía usar esas gemas…

"Al parecer mis ataques fueron más débiles de lo que pensé, estoy muy agotado"-Se dijo a sí mismo el súper erizo entre marcados jadeos, en ese instante y de nuevo, su color cambió de purpura a verde por menos de un segundo; entonces notó a la chica que se había levantado-"A pesar de esto todavía puedo matarte"-Afirmó mientras le apuntaba con su palma.

Pero antes de que pudiese reunir algo de energía, se vio interrumpido por dos fuertes golpes en su espalda. Sin embargo, logrando evitar trastabillar, se dio rápidamente la vuelta mientras preparaba su codo, con el que golpeó a Knuckles en la cara, pero antes de poder hacer nada mas, recibió un puñetazo de Tails en el rostro, aunque este no le afectó demasiado…

"¡Apártense molestos insectos!"-Vociferó con furia mientras golpeaba al zorrito en el estomago, al mismo tiempo que Knuckles trataba de devolver el ataque.

En eso y aprovechando la distracción de su enemigo, Dalina había tomado las dos Chaos Emerald, una con cada mano y parecía que estaba concentrando la energía de estas, ya que había cerrado sus ojos mientras era rodeada por su aura roja, que esta vez era enorme.

"Malditos"-Murmuró molesto el súper erizo-"Tengo menos energía de la que creí… ¡Pero aun así los matare ahora!"-Exclamó mientras reunía energía en la mano, dispuesto a usarla contra los derribados Knuckles y Tails.

"¡Chaos Control!"-Escuchó gritar a Dalina, haciendo que se diese de la vuelta rápidamente, sin embargo, la chica no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Aunque finalmente la encontró, ya que, de repente, esta apareció agachada enfrente del, con ambas palmas apuntándole al estomago.

"¡CHAOS TWISTER!"-Vociferó la zorrita liberando una gigantesca energía de color rojo que golpeó de lleno al súper erizo, provocando una estruendosa explosión de luz que encegueció a todos los presentes, que se debieron cubrir los ojos debido a la intensidad del brillo.

De a poco, la luz cesó, permitiendo que todos pudiesen por fin recuperar la vista, notando que donde antes estaba el súper erizo ahora solo quedaba Dalina con las manos extendidas hacía el frente, sin embargo, una vez dirigieron sus miradas hacia la trayectoria que debería haber trazado Súper Scourge, lograron notar que este había salido disparado hacia la otra punta del hangar, y se encontraba incrustado en la pared, completamente herido debido a la potencia del ataque.

"¿Q…qué… fue… eso…?"-Cuestionó dificultosamente mientras el Anarchy Beryl se caía de su frente, provocando que perdiese la transformación y, finalmente, él también cayera al piso.

"Puufff"-Suspiró la chica con fatiga mientras caía sentada al suelo debido al cansancio-"Funcionó"-Murmuró con algo sorpresa mirando las gemas que estaban en el suelo, las cuales recogió y examinó… no entendía como se le pudo haber ocurrido semejante ataque… Chaos Twister… eso se le vino a la mente de repente, nunca antes había escuchado de eso… al menos, no que recordara, acaso eso significaba que…

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando notó que Knuckles le tendía la mano mientras le sonreía, por lo que decidió no preocuparse por esas cosas ahora, guardó las Chaos Emeralds y tomó la mano del equidna, incorporándose. Sin mediar palabras, ambos se dirigen a ver cómo estaban Sonic y Neir, mientras que Omega ayudaba a Rouge a pararse y los dos se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba Shadow.

"¡Eso fue impresionante!"-Alagó Sonic, mientras se paraba de un salto. Ante esto la chica pasó su dedo índice por debajo de la nariz y guiñó un ojo a la par que sonreía. Después de contestarle con una sonrisa decidió reparar en su contraparte-"Creo que podríamos sacar bastante información de Scourge"-Sugirió al comenzar a caminar hacia el erizo verde, pero no llegó a dar dos pasos que se vio obligado al detenerse al ver una sorpresiva luz blanca aparecer junto a su objetivo, a la que le siguió un lobo de color azul que todos reconocieron al instante -"¡Beta!"-Gritó con sorpresa para alertar a sus compañeros, mientras se ponía en guardia.

"¡No he venido a pelear con ustedes!"-Afirmó él recién llegado tomando el Anarchy Beryl del suelo-"¡Pero tendrás que guardarte tus preguntas para más tarde!"-Le informó cargándose al derribado Scourge del hombro-"¡Chaos Control!"-Exclamó a la par que ambos desaparecían en otra repentina luz.

"¡Rayos!"-Soltó Sonic con frustración apretando los puños, volvían a quedarse con las manos prácticamente vacías…

"¡Ah, bueno! ¡Sera en otra ocasión!"-Comentó Dalina con pesadez mientras estiraba los brazos y los cruzaba detrás de su cabeza.

"Hey… deberías vendarte esa herida"-Le aconsejó Tails señalándole la herida de la frente.

"Supongo que tienes razón"-Confirmó la chica limpiándose la gran cantidad de sangre que le había salido, aunque le salió mas casi instantáneamente.

"Apropósito ¿De dónde sa…?"-Estuvo a punto de preguntar Knuckles, pero un grito lo interrumpió.

"¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Ella no es quien dice ser!"-Los alertó Neir llamándole la atención de todos-"¿Dices llamarte Dalina, no es así? ¡Pero ese no es tu nombre!"-Continuó mientras el Team Dark se acercaba para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"-Le preguntó Sonic confundido, mientras Dalina miraba a Neir con una mezcla entre seria y enojada.

"¡Tú eres uno de los proyectos de Black Arrow! ¡Delta the Psychokinetic Fox!"-Afirmó con gran firmeza el erizo celeste mientras señalaba a la chica y todo el grupo quedaba completamente anonadado.

* * *

_-Nicolás: Muajajajaja. Sí, soy malo, los dejo en una parte de intriga._

_-Shadow: Ya la mayoría lo suponía ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: Déjame sentir importante al menos un segundo…_

_-Shadow: No… ¬¬_

_-Tails: Esperamos que les allá gustado este capítulo, particularmente la pelea…_

_-Sonic (Llega caminando y alzando los brazos): ¡Logramos derrotar a Scourge!_

_-Nicolás: ¿Pudiste perder a Amy?_

_-Sonic: ¡Sí! Pase por una tienda de ropa en un Shopping y cuando me perdió se quedo mirando los vestidos xD._

_-Nicolás: Bueno… es tu turno de dar las gracias._

_-Sonic: ¿Por qué?_

_-Nicolás: Porque te pago._

_-Sonic: Una miseria ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: ¿Quieres que sea todavía menos?_

_-Sonic: No, ningún problema. Ok… les agradecemos a _**Dark-KannaI**_ ¡Están todos invitados a participar en ese juego xD, y su suposición sobre Dali era acertada!; A _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_, cierto, Scourge no iba a poder con los 8 ;); A _**Tsubasa **_¡Home run! Y si, Dalina es muy poderosa, su poder está a la par que el de Shadow; A _**Napo-1 **_ya has visto lo que hizo Dali contra Scourge ;); Y aunque no dejo Review en el capitulo anterior le damos las gracias también a _**Darkblue24**_, no vamos a dejar de agradecer a las personas que han leído este fic._

_-Tails: ¡Y les agradecemos de antemano por que sigan dejando Reviews!_

_-Sonic, Tails y Nicolás (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego! (Shadow solo se queda cruzado de brazos)._


	7. El erizo cientifico y el Proyecto Delta

_Ok, quería subir esto cuando el fic cumpliera un mes, pero no resistí y lo subiré ahora, que técnicamente ya va un mes que estoy registrado (En mi pais ya es Jueves 26/08) xD, como pasa el tiempo… pues sin más preámbulo, disfruten este capítulo… el mejor hasta ahora…

* * *

_

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 7: El erizo científico y el Proyecto Delta._

_- Hangar, base de Black Arrow, Mystic Ruin. 1:15 pm._

"¡Tu eres uno de los proyectos de Black Arrow! ¡Delta the Psychokinetic Fox!"-Afirmo un erizo celeste, mientras señalaba a una zorra de color amarillo, la cual lo miraba con cara seria.

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"-Pregunta tranquila Dalina/Delta mientras se cruza de brazos, y luego mira al grupo-"¿Eso debe hacerme su enemiga?"

"Teniendo en cuenta que Neir fue agente de Black Arrow, no veo porque debas ser nuestra enemiga"-Contesta tranquilamente Sonic y agrega-"Además le diste una paliza a Scourge"

"No debería hacerte nuestra enemiga, pero te hace sospechosa"-Comenta Shadow-"¿Qué hacías aquí?"

"Aquí es donde nos crearon a los cuatro proyectos"-Responde a la pregunta-"Pero solo despertaron a los otros tres, yo estaba "incompleta", pero ahora me libere"

"¡Eso es imposible!"-Cuestiona Neir-"¡La capsula dónde estabas te mantenía inconsciente! ¡No pudiste haber escapado por ti misma!"-Se notaba que el erizo celeste no confiaba en la chica, después de que dijo eso esta se empezó a reír a carcajadas-"¿¡Que es tan gracioso!"

"¿En verdad crees que esa capsula me podría mantener dormida?"-Le pregunta irónicamente Dalina/Delta a Neir, el cual pone una cara entre impresionado y asustado, lo cual es notado por la chica-"Jeje, así es y gracias a mis poderes pude ver todo lo que pasaba fuera de ese tubo"-Le dice burlonamente-"Solo esperé, cuando los tres idiotas se fueron y los guardias estaban ocupados vi mi oportunidad y la aproveche"-Luego de terminar vuelve a mirar al grupo-"¿Este estúpido les dijo que hacía para Black Arrow?"

"De verdad… no mucho"-Contesta Sonic mientras se rascaba una oreja.

"Bueno, pues se podría decir que él era una parte muy importante de la organización"-Al decir esto todo el grupo presto suma atención-"¡El fue el que encabezo los Proyectos Alpha, Beta, Gamma y Delta! ¡Neir the Scientific Hedgehog!"

Al decir eso todo el equipo dirigió una mirada de sorpresa al erizo celeste, el cual solo agacha la cabeza.

"Espero que tengas una buena explicación"-Le dijo Rouge haciendo énfasis en "buena".

Neir solo suspira fuertemente, para luego comenzar a decir:

"Lo que dice… es verdad, yo fui quien encabezo los cuatro proyectos"-Admite, para tomar aire y luego continuar-"Pero como ya les había dicho, ellos me engañaron haciéndose pasar por una compañía gubernamental. Supuestamente los proyectos eran llevados a cabo secretamente por el gobierno como una especie de sistema seguridad para que desastres como el ataque de Perfect Chaos o el asalto de los Black Arms no pasaran de nuevo"

"¿Y por que los abandonaste?"-Pregunto Knuckles.

"Porque descubrí sus verdaderas intenciones"-Explico Neir-"Como recibía muy poca información, un día robe una tarjeta de seguridad y me cole en una terminal. Al leer esos archivos me entere de la verdad. Así que decidí sabotear el laboratorio, pero ellos para detenerme despertaron a Alpha. No me quedo otra que escapar y operar desde las sombras. Aunque logre llevarme la Chaos Emerald que usaron en el Proyecto Beta. Además después de eso filtre información acerca de Black Arrow y al parecer funciono, sino no estarían todos ustedes aquí"-Concluyo de explicar-"Ahora depende de ustedes confiar en mí o no"

El grupo se muestra pensante, como si estuvieran meditando la respuesta, pero el primero en hablar es Sonic:

"Yo no tengo ningún problema, tanto tu como Dalina nos han ayudado mucho, además tuvieron varias oportunidades de atacarnos por la espalda"-Dijo Sonic con el pulgar levantado. Lo cual pareció sacarle un peso de encima a Neir, e hizo que la chica pusiera una sonrisa. Luego continuo diciendo-"Pero podrías haberlo dicho antes, te hubieras ahorrado toda esta escena"-Luego mira a Dali-"Y tú no deberías habernos mentido con que no sabías que hacia aquí"

"Pero no mentí en eso"-Contesta la chica-"En verdad no recuerdo como llegue a este lugar, eso me hace pensar que fui creada aquí, pero tengo recuerdos muy vagos, estos ataques, Psycho Crusher, Psycho Impulse, Chaos Twister, e incluso el nombre de Dalina the Fox, todos me son familiares ¿Quién seré yo?"

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Omega comienza a hablar:

"Estoy recibiendo un informe"-Dice el robot mientras sus ojos se iluminaban, todo el grupo presta atención-"Según indica, los soldados de G.U.N. están luchando contra un erizo en Central City. El objetivo del hostil es robar la Chaos Emerald que esta resguardada en el cuartel"-Concluye.

"¿Otro erizo queriendo robar una Chaos Emerald en Central City? Al menos espero que esta vez no me acusen a mi"-Se burla Sonic en voz alta, a lo que Shadow refunfuña al entender la indirecta.

"Delta ¿Sabes donde esta Central City?"-Le pregunta Rouge a la chica.

"No, no lo sé"-Contesta sinceramente-"Y llámenme Dalina, ese nombre no me gusta"

"Yo estoy muy cansado para transportarlos a todos"-Les dice Shadow.

"No importa mi condición, yo no hago el Chaos Control, lo hace mi dispositivo, así que dame una esmeralda y lo hare"-Le exige a Dalina el erizo celeste mientras extiende la mano, esta solo le regresa una mirada seria, al parecer no confiaba en él, y eso mismo demostraba Neir, ya que él también tenía esa mirada.

Estuvieron más de un minuto así, haciendo que a todos les aparezca una gota en la cabeza. Finalmente es Tails quien rompe el incomodo silencio:

"Dalina, aunque no confíes en él debes darle la Chaos Emerald, mientras estamos aquí puede que varias personas estén saliendo heridas"

La chica medito unos segundos y finalmente dejo la gema celeste en la mano de Neir, aunque no dejo de mirarlo seriamente, y él tampoco dejo de hacerlo.

Inserto la Chaos Emerald en su dispositivo y lo levanto mientras gritaba:

"¡Chaos Control!"

Así, todo el grupo desapareció en una brillante luz.

_-Afueras del Cuartel de G.U.N., Station Square. 1:30 pm._

"¡Prepárense! ¡Nos informaron que en realidad son dos los hostiles! ¡No les permitiremos llevarse la Chaos Emerald!"-Ordeno un soldado de alto rango a sus camaradas, los cuales en respuesta prepararon sus armas.

Estos soldados formaron una barricada con varios autos que hacían un semicírculo alrededor de la puerta del cuartel.

_-Dentro del cuartel…_

Un erizo de color marrón que vestía ropa negra y tenía los ojos violetas, pateaba a un soldado que estaba en el piso.

"Deja de jugar Alpha, nos esperan afuera"-Reprocha un equidna de color verde, que tenía los ojos rojos y vestía de marrón. Este sostenía una gema de color violeta.

"¿Y que con eso? Sabes que no podrán hacernos nada"-Dice mientras se encoje de hombros y patea fuerte a otro guardia que se estaba levantando-"De acuerdo déjame ir a mi primero"-Pide con una sonrisa sádica mientras se truena los nudillos y se acerca a la puerta principal.

"Toma"-Le dice Gamma extendiéndole su Chaos Emerald-"Se lo que vas a hacer y mas te vale hacerlo con todo el poder que puedas"-El erizo marrón la toma y se dirige a la puerta.

Entonces apunta con su mano, de la cual sale una bola de energía.

Justo en ese momento nuestros héroes estaban llegando en una luz blanca, para ver de lejos (A una cuadra de distancia), como la puerta volaba y quedaba en su lugar una cortina de humo.

"¡FUEGO!"-Grita el oficial al mando, casi instantáneamente después, una lluvia de balas cae sobre la nube de humo.

Finalmente la balacera termina cuando todos los cargadores se vacían, justo cuando se disipaba la humareda.

Al irse esta se puede ver que los dos ladrones estaban parados como si nada, ya que fueron cubiertos por una enorme esfera que era de color amarillo.

"Sus miserables armas no podrán con mi Barrier"-Se burla murmurando Alpha, quien tenía la mano levantada en dirección al escudo de energía, entonces la baja haciendo que la barrera desaparezca al instante comenzando a caminar hacia la barricada-"Hora de la diversión"-Comenta por lo bajo mientras caminaba tranquilamente y era rodeado por un aura roja.

"¡VAMOS DISPAREN!"-Ordena el líder, y tanto él como sus soldados vuelven a disparar después de haber recargado. Y aunque la mayoría de los tiros dan en el blanco estos no le hacen nada al erizo marrón debido a que rebotaban en el aura.

"Típico de Alpha"-Se dice a si mismo Gamma mientras mueve su brazo y se cubre con una energía oscura-"Dark Barrier"

"Hora de morir"-Murmura sádicamente mientras ponía sus brazos en cruz y luego los extendía mientras gritaba-"¡CHAOS BLAST!"

La fuerza de la onda expansiva se sintió incluso en donde están Sonic y el resto, los cuales tuvieron que sujetarse fuertemente y entrecerrar los ojos debido a la fuerte luz que emanaba del ataque.

"¡Es un loco!"-Grita Sonic.

Mientras todos los autos que formaban la barricada (Y por ende los soldados) salían despedidos, estrellándose contra los edificios o la calle. Después de unos segundos la onda desaparecía.

"¡Eso si que fue divertido!"-Comenta Alpha mientras se reía.

"¿No crees que exageraste un poco?"-Cuestiona Gamma mientras se reunía con su compañero-"Incluso tuve que concentrarme bastante en el Dark Barrier para no salir volando"

"Jajá, puede que tengas razón"-Se ríe el erizo marrón mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y se pasaba el dedo índice por debajo de la nariz, luego habla seriamente-"No mires para la izquierda, has como si no te hubieras dado cuenta, allí están los aguafiestas. Dejemos que parezca que nos van a sorprender y démosle de su propia medicina"

"Ustedes quédense aquí"-Le ordena Neir al grupo (Salvo a Dalina que estaba a su derecha)-"Están muy heridos después de la pelea con Scourge, solo estorbarían"

"A mí no me golpeo tanto"-Le dice Knuckles dando un paso al frente-"Además necesito recuperar la Chaos Emerald"-El erizo celeste no puso objeción.

"Yo casi no he recibido daño, mis sistemas están al 95%"-Informa Omega acercándose.

"¡Tu no me das ordenes celestito!"-Dice Shadow alzando una gema gris mientras caminaba hacia el enemigo.

Dalina nota algo raro y mira su mano derecha, solo para darse cuenta de que ya no tenía la Chaos Emerald:

"¿¡Cuando la…!"-Cuestiona sorprendida la chica pero no puede terminar porque el erizo negro desapareció.

"¿Le debería haber dicho que Alpha se dio cuenta de que estamos aquí? Nah, se hubiera preocupado"-Se dijo a si mismo Neir en voz alta haciendo que todos se caigan de espaldas (Menos Omega).

Y no se equivoco, Shadow apareció justo detrás del erizo marrón, el cual se giro y le conecto una patada en la cadera y luego comienza a lanzarle golpes.

"¡Debemos ayudarlo!"-Le dice Dalina al grupo.

"Toma"-Le pasa Neir la Chaos Emerald-"Voy a confiar en ti, atacare de frente a Gamma, cuando estén distraídos teletransportate a ti y a estos dos para atacarlos por sorpresa"-La zorra asiente con mirada decidida y toma la gema, justo después el erizo acciona su Jet Pack y vuela a toda velocidad contra el equidna, el cual lo espera en posición de batalla.

Gamma detiene los dos puños extendidos de Neir con sus manos, pero a pesar de esto es arrastrado varios metros. Finalmente el equidna logra detener la envestida incrementando su poder causando que aparezca a su alrededor un aura oscura. Ambos estaban cara a cara.

Mientras que Shadow estaba en un intercambio de golpes a toda velocidad con Alpha. Entonces el erizo marrón lanza una patada, la cual su rival detiene con el brazo, para luego impactarlo en la cara de un puñetazo.

"Aunque te ves cansado puedes pelear así, eres muy interesante Shadow"-Alaga Alpha mientras se limpia la sangre de la boca, para luego levantar su dedo índice y comenzar a cargar energía en él-"Pero no podrás con esto"-Le advierte para luego apuntarle.

Gamma y Neir seguían en la misma posición, entonces el erizo celeste nota que los ojos de su oponente tienen un brillo rojizo.

"¡No!"

"Eres mío"

"¡Ahora!"-Grita Dalina, para luego desaparecer junto con Omega y Knuckles.

La chica aparece y decide ir a golpear a Gamma, lo cual logra, sacando a Neir del trance. Por su parte Omega y Knuckles se lanzaron a golpear a Alpha mientras este gritaba (Sin darse cuenta de su presencia):

"¡Death Beam!"-Shadow salto para un costado con el objetivo de evadir el ataque, pero cuando Omega y Knuckles golpearon al erizo marrón, hicieron que la energía saliera desviada y rosara el brazo izquierdo del erizo negro.

"¡Rayos!"-Maldice Shadow agarrándose el brazo, aunque la herida fue bastante superficial le dolía un poco.

"¿¡Quién crees que e…!"-Comienza a cuestionar Gamma mientras se giraba hacia su atacante, pero se detiene al verla-"¿¡Delta!"

"¿¡Que! ¡No es posible!"-Dice Alpha mientras se incorporaba sin prestar atención al robot y al equidna que lo habían atacado-"¿¡Acaso te liberaron estos tipos!"

"No necesite de la ayuda de nadie para salir, esa capsula no es capaz de ponerme a dormir"-Responde la chica con tono de superioridad y cruzándose de brazos, para luego decir-"¡Y mi nombre es Dalina the Fox!"-

"¿Te importa si cambiamos lugares Gamma?"-Le pregunta Alpha a su compañero, el cual después de meditarlo un poco asintió con la cabeza y ambos saltaron hacia el lugar del otro-"¡Ahora yo seré su oponente!"-Informa el erizo marrón poniéndose en posición de batalla.

"Ten"-Le dice Dalina a Neir mientras le pasa la Chaos Emerald.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si tu confías en mí, yo confiare en ti"-Comenta la chica, para luego agregar-"Pero solo por esta vez"

"De acuerdo"-Dijo mientras ponía la gema en su dispositivo-"¡Hagámoslo!"

Dicho esto, ambos saltaron hacia Alpha.

"¡Shadow recuerda no mirarlo a los ojos!"-Advirtió Knuckles mientras trataba de mirar solo el cuerpo de su oponente.

"¡Ya lo sé no tienes porque decirlo de nuevo!"-Informa molesto Shadow listo para atacar.

Entonces Gamma fue rodeado por un aura oscura, y sin que nadie lo viera, dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y golpeo a Shadow en el estomago, haciéndole perder el aire, para luego seguir atacándolo. Knuckles y Omega fueron en ayuda del erizo.

Mientras, Dalina y Neir estaban lanzándole golpes a diestra y siniestra a Alpha, el cual los detenía todos. Finalmente para dos golpes con los brazos y luego pone sus manos en los estómagos de sus oponentes.

"¡Energy Beam!"-Grita dispuesto a golpear a sus enemigos con los rayos de energía que salieron de sus manos, pero estos no golpearon a nadie, ya que los dos desaparecieron-"¿Qué ra…?"-Se pregunto, pero no pudo terminar porque recibió dos fuertes golpes en la espalda, para luego recibir más.

De pronto recibe una patada que lo hace volar verticalmente, entonces ve encima del una luz y luego a un erizo de color celeste que le da una patada que lo precipita hacia abajo, pero antes de llegar al suelo recibe un puñetazo en el estomago y luego otra patada de parte Dalina, saliendo despedido hacia atrás. Ya era suficiente, decidido, escucha atentamente el momento en que Neir se teletransporta detrás del y hace lo mismo, desapareciendo.

El erizo celeste quedo demasiado sorprendido para evitar el golpe doble que le dio Alpha, precipitándolo hacia el piso. Pero no quedándose de brazos cruzados usa sus Air Shoes y el Jet Pack para detener (Un poco) la fuerza de la caída, y aun así lo dejo bastante aturdido.

"¡Demonios!"-Maldice Neir mientras se levanta dificultosamente.

Pero apenas se había levantado que es golpeado fuertemente en la cara por Alpha, aventándolo hacia atrás. El erizo marrón se lanza a perseguirlo, pero una figura desciende en el medio de ambos con las palmas cruzadas y grita:

"¡Psycho Impulse!"

Haciendo que a Alpha lo golpee un impulso invisible, mandándolo contra una pared y quedando enterrado bajo los escombros.

"Es demasiado fuerte"-Comenta Neir mientras se reagrupa con Dalina.

"Entre los dos podremos con él"-Alienta la chica.

"O puede que no"-Escuchan ambos a su espalda, entonces ambos son impactados por una energía en la espalda y se precipitan hacia la pared.

Neir maniobra en el aire gracias a sus Air Shoes y Dalina lo hace con su Psicoquinesis. Y los dos se logran apoyar en la pared, para luego usarla para impulsarse de nuevo hacia Alpha.

Ambos extendieron sus puños, el erizo celeste acciono su Jet Pack a toda velocidad, mientras que Dalina era rodeada por su aura roja y gritaba:

"¡Psycho Crusher!"

La zorra va más rápido, pero Alpha los espera allí con sus manos juntas en la cintura, para luego dirigirlas hacia la chica que estaba muy cerca mientras grita:

"¡Súper Energy Beam!"-La energía amarilla golpea el aura de Dalina generando un choque de fuerzas muy parejo.

Pero allí estaba el erizo celeste, el cual desactiva el Jet Pack y gira en el aire poniendo sus pies contra los de la chica, entonces flexiona las rodillas y toca un botón de la correa de la mochila, haciendo que aparezcan unos propulsores en la parte de arriba, impulsando con sus pies a la zorra, la cual vence la energía opuesta e impacta de lleno a Alpha, arrastrándolo hasta incrustarlo en una pared.

"Esos dos pelean muy bien en conjunto"-Alaba Sonic de brazos cruzados. El trió se había acercado al lugar de la batalla y estaban solo a unos metros de esta.

"Buen movimiento"-Le dice Dalina a Neir, el cual le devuelve una sonrisa.

Pero entonces Alpha grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras lo rodea un aura amarilla y causa que el edificio en el que estaba incrustado colapse.

Justo en ese momento Gamma evadía dos golpes de Shadow y Knuckles, saltaba detrás de ellos y les daba un fuerte codazo en la nuca a cada uno. Haciendo que ambos caigan junto a Dalina y Neir, quienes estaban concentrados en el erizo marrón que se estaba elevando en el aire.

El equidna pateo un misil de Omega hacia arriba cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Alpha.

"Este es un loco"-Dijo por lo bajo, después voló hacia uno de los edificios más altos y lejanos-"¡Les recomiendo que se vallan!"

Shadow y Knuckles estaban junto a Dalina y Neir, esperando a ver que iba a hacer Alpha, cuando escuchan la advertencia de Gamma.

Entonces, el erizo marrón cruzo sus manos, formando un triangulo, en este se veía una enorme cantidad de energía acumulada.

"¡Corran!"-Grita Neir.

"¿Por qué?"-Pregunta Dalina.

"¡Solo corran!"-Responde preparándose para corre con sus Air Shoes, pero ya era tarde.

"¡DESAPARESCAANN!"-Vocifero Alpha para luego liberar toda la energía-"¡KI CANNON!"

Los cuatros solo alcanzaron a saltar, cuando el poderosísimo rayo de energía golpeo el suelo genero una explosión y una luz enormes, que no permitieron ver ni oír nada. El grupo de Sonic fue arrastrado también por la onda expansiva, haciendo que Tails y Rouge salieran volando, solo el erizo fue capaz de evitar salir despedido.

Después de unos segundos la luz se fue, dejando ver un cráter enorme, con todo destrucción a su alrededor.

"¡Knuckles! ¡Shadow! ¡Neir! ¡Dalina!"-Llama desesperado Sonic a sus amigos, sin obtener respuesta-"No puede ser"

"Jejeje, eso les pasa por hacerme enojar"-Se burla Alpha bastante agitado, parecía que había usado mucha energía en ese ataque, y comienza a descender lentamente.

"¡Omega! ¡Shadow!"-Grita Rouge después de levantarse, pero no obtiene respuesta-"¡Knuckles!"

"O dios"-Se lamenta tristemente Tails, mientras Sonic apretaba fuertemente los puños y Rouge caía de rodillas.

"No importa cuánto los llamen, ellos no…"-Comenzó a burlarse Alpha pero se detiene al escuchar cómo eran removidos unos escombros y voltea la mirada, solo para ver como un robot sale de la pila de rocas cargando a dos personas.

"¡Es Omega!"-Señala Sonic, luego toma a Tails y Rouge de la mano, y corre hasta donde estaba la maquina.

"Logre salvar a Shadow y Knuckles"-Informa Omega dejando a los dos inconscientes en el suelo-"Pero no pude hacer nada por los otros dos"

Mientras Rouge trataba de despertar a Shadow y Tails a Knuckles, Sonic aprieta fuertemente el puño y se voltea a ver con furia a Alpha, el cual lo mira burlonamente.

"No pensé que ese robot pudiera ser tan rápido…"-Comenzó a decir el erizo marrón.

"Negativo. Shadow y Knuckles corrieron hacia donde yo estaba, pero fueron alcanzados por la onda expansiva, yo solo los atrape"-Interrumpe Omega.

"…Lo que sea. Aunque esto no cambia nada"-Se burla Alpha mientras comienza a caminar hacia ellos-"Los verdaderos blancos de mi ataque ya son polvo, ustedes son solo un bonus extra para mi diversión, no tienen fuerza para pelear conmigo"-Dice mientras sonríe sádicamente. Cada vez estaba más cerca del grupo (Del cual, solo Sonic estaba en condición de pelear con él).

"¡Yo no contaría con eso!"-Le grita una voz a su izquierda, haciendo que Alpha se voltee, pero igual es golpeado fuertemente en la mejilla y sale volando.

Su agresor era un erizo de color celeste, al que todos reconocieron.

"¡Neir!"-Llama Tails a su compañero.

"Y no solo él"-Informa otra voz detrás de Neir.

Y entonces aparece una zorra de color amarillo con el pelo rojo.

"¡Dalina!"-Se alegro Sonic al verlos a ambos bien.

"¡No puede ser! ¿¡Como rayos escaparon de mi Ki Cannon!"-Cuestiona Alpha mientras se incorpora.

"La chica aquí a mi izquierda uso su Psycho Barrier y contuvo unos segundos la onda expansiva, dándome el tiempo de usar el Chaos Control, después solo esperamos a que estuvieras distraído e hicimos nuestra aparición triunfal"-Termina de explicar Neir mientras hace una reverencia.

"¡Demonios! Neir y Delta siguen vivos, tengo que ir a ayudar a Alpha"-Se dice a si mismo Gamma, para luego prepararse para saltar hacia la calle (Recordemos que estaba en un edificio), pero una mano en su hombro lo detiene.

"No es muy prudente lanzarse así"

"¡Beta!"-Se sorprende Gamma al ver allí a su compañero.

"Te dije que ese no es mi nombre. Y quédate quieto, nos teletrasportare allí y luego nos vamos los tres"-Informa el lobo, y un segundo después ambos desaparecen.

"¡Rayos estoy mucho más cansado de lo que creí! No podre con todos ellos, ni siquiera puedo hacer el Chaos Control"-Se da cuenta Alpha, ya que no solo tendría que enfrentar a Neir y Dalina, sino también a Sonic.

"Al parecer estas entre la espada y la pared"-Dice burlonamente Dalina, y se preparaba para atacar, cuando una luz la sorprende, después ve a un equidna y a un lobo-"¿Otra vez tu Beta?"

"Escúchenme bien"-Le dice, mientras pone la mano libre sobre el hombro de Alpha-"Sigan mi consejo, no se metan con Black Arrow, si valoran sus vidas desistan, solo van a encontrar la muerte"-Dicho esto, los tres desaparecen.

"¡Rayos!"-Dice molesta Dalina chasqueando fuertemente los dedos.

Justo en eso, Shadow despertaba de a poco, cuando recupera la conciencia se incorpora rápidamente y mira para todos lados.

"¿Dónde están Alpha y Gamma?"-Pregunta el erizo negro.

"Escaparon"-Informa Rouge-"Pero no importa, ya los atraparemos"

"No es por eso…"-Comienza a decir Shadow, para luego continuar-"¡Ese maldito equidna se llevo mi Chaos Emerald!"

"¿¡Cuando paso eso!"-Pregunta impactado Sonic.

"En el momento en que nos golpeo a Knuckles y a mí en la cabeza"-Explica furioso Shadow-"Cuando evadió nuestros golpes y salto, tomo la Chaos Emerald justo antes de darnos los codazos"

"Eso quiere decir que fuiste tan idiota que no pudiste proteger una simple gema"-Se burla un tanto furiosa Dalina (Ya que la esmeralda que Shadow perdió fue la que le quito de la mano a ella).

"¡Cállate!"

En eso todos notan que Sonic se pone a temblar y se ve asustado.

"¿Qué pasa Sonic?"-Pregunta Tails, un tanto preocupado por ver así a su amigo.

"Siento que algo terrible se acerca"-Murmura el asustado erizo, haciendo que el resto del grupo se ponga alerta, cuando de pronto escuchan una voz detrás del erizo azul.

"¡Soooniiicc!"-Grita la voz, el nombrado no puede llegar a darse vuelta que es derribado por alguien.

"Amy…me as…ficcias"-Trata de hablar Sonic mientras la eriza lo abrasa con toda su fuerza-"Ayuda"

Todos los presentes comienzan a reírse (Menos Shadow ¬¬ y Omega).

En eso Cream acompañada de Cheese se acercaba.

"¡Hola Tails!"-Saluda la conejita al zorrito, quien le devuelve una sonrisa-"¡Hola Sr. Shadow! ¡Hola Sr. Omega! ¡Hola Sra. Rouge!"-Continua saludando cortésmente a los presentes, pero cuando mira a Neir y Dalina pregunta-"¿Y ustedes quiénes son?"

"Yo me llamo Dalina the Fox"-Saluda gentilmente la zorra.

"Y yo soy Neir the Hedgehog"-También saluda el erizo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-Pregunta Amy levantándose y dejando de ahorcar a Sonic (El cual dice "¡Puedo respirar!").

"¡Pero si recién nos presentamos!"-Contesta molesto Neir, mientras a Dalina le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

"¡Me refiero a quienes son, no como se llaman!"-Les responde molesta Amy, y luego continua-"¿¡Y qué paso aquí!"

"De acuerdo, será mejor empezar desde el principio…"-Comienza a decir Neir.

Les explico resumidamente quienes eran ellos y lo que había pasado durante toda la mañana. Durante el relato Knuckles despertó, e hizo un par de preguntas que fueron contestadas.

"…y eso fue lo que paso"-Termino de contar Neir.

"Y es por eso que estamos todos tan cansados"-Suspira pesadamente Sonic mientras se sienta.

En eso sienten una gran cantidad de vehículos y robot acercarse.

"Como en todas las películas, los refuerzos siempre llegan tarde"-Ironiza Shadow.

Rouge fue a hablar con los recién llegados comandos de G.U.N., la murciélago informo de la situación y los soldados aseguraron el área.

"Según G.U.N. el lugar fue evacuado ni bien irrumpieron Alpha y Gamma en el cuartel, así que no debe haber bajas civiles…"-Le comunica Rouge al grupo.

"¿…otro tipo de bajas ya son otro tema, no es así?"-Pregunta fríamente Neir, a lo que la chica asiente.

"Bueno, creo que ustedes deberían irse a sus casas, nosotros nos quedaremos por aquí. Deberían descansar"-Le sugiere Rouge al grupo.

"Ok, entonces, Neir… ¿Tienes donde quedarte? Porque podrías venir con Tails y conmigo"-Pregunta Sonic.

"No veo porque no"

"Como todavía tienes tu Chaos Emerald ¿Puede llevarme a Angel Island?"-Le pide Knuckles.

Neir alza su dispositivo y desaparece.

_-Angel Island. 2:25 pm_

Ambos aparecen cerca del altar de la Master Emerald.

"Así que esa es la Master Emerald"-Se sorprende Neir al ver la imponente gema verde-"Es asombrosa"

Ambos se acercan, y el erizo celeste trata de tocarla, pero una voz le hace ver para otro lado.

"¿Nuevo amigo?"-Pregunta una equidna vestida con un traje negro.

"¿Y tú eres…?"

"Shade the Echidna"-Se presenta extendiendo la mano.

"Neir the Hedgehog"-También se introduce el erizo estrechando la mano.

"¿Lograste recuperar la Chaos Emerald?"-Le pregunto a Knuckles.

"No. Pero tengo bastantes cosas que contarte Shade"-Contesta el equidna.

Neir por su parte seguía mirando la Master Emerald, se puso los gogles y examino la frecuencia de energía.

"Guardare la referencia de la energía, nunca se sabe cuándo puede ser útil"-Se dice a sí mismo en voz baja mientras toca un botón al costado del lente derecho, luego le habla a los dos equidnas-"Nos vemos, debo volver con el resto"

Saluda con la mano y desaparece.

_-De regreso en Central City…_

"Todo está en orden"-Informa el erizo apareciendo.

"Entonces nos vamos"-Dice Sonic-"Hasta luego chicas"-Saluda el erizo.

"¡Sonic espera!"-Lo detiene Amy.

"¿Qué?"

"¡No nos quedaremos ahora en esta ciudad con todo el alboroto que habrá!"-Explica la eriza-"¡Llévennos hasta el camino entre Emerald Town y Central City! Así podremos ir a la casa de Cream"

El erizo azul asintió y todo el grupo (Menos el Team Dark) se pone alrededor de Neir, para luego desaparecer.

_-Camino entre Emerald Town y Central City. 2:30 pm._

Los siete _(-Nicolás: También cuento a Cheese xD)_ aparecen en el medio de una llanura en un sendero.

"Creo que por aquí es el lugar"-Dice no muy seguro Neir a sus compañeros.

"Si, por allá se va a Emerald Town"-Señala Tails hacia el Oeste.

"Creo que será mejor descansar, derrotar a Scourge no es precisamente algo fácil"-Comenta Dalina mientras estira sus brazos hacia arriba y bosteza.

"Recuerda que no le ganaste sola"-Recrimina Neir.

"¿Y qué hiciste tu? ¿Salir volando por los aires como 4 veces?"-Se burla la chica.

"¡Solo viste la oportunidad y la aprovechaste! ¡Tuviste suerte! ¡Por culpa de tu cabeza dura ese erizo casi me causa una fractura de cráneo!"-Grita mientras se señala la herida en la frente, entonces se acuerda que la tenía. Ambos habían olvidado completamente que les habían estrellado la cabeza una con la otra y no se había preocupado más por la herida, la cual les había sangrado bastante.

Los dos se agarran la cabeza al recordar que les duele.

"¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡AHORA POR TU CULPA ME DUELE LA CABEZA!"-Le grita Dalina.

"¡CALLATE FUE POR TU ARROGANCIA QUE ME HICISTE ACORDAR! ¡ES TU CULPA!"

"¡TU ERES EL ARROGANTE! ¡SIN MI NO HUBIERAN DERROTADO A SCOURGE!"

"¡YA TE DIJE FUE PURA SUERTE! ¡SI QUIERES TE LO DEMUESTRO AHORA!"-Al decir eso se pone justo en la cara de Dalina y le apunta con su gancho.

"¡ASI QUE QUIERES PELEAR!"-Mientras dice eso se envuelve con su aura y pone su puño contra el gancho de Neir.

Sonic (Quien estaba mirando la escena junto con el resto, los cuales tenían cada uno más de dos gotas en la cabeza mientras veían pelear a los dos como niños) agarra por los brazos al erizo celeste y comienza a llevárselo en dirección Emerald Town

"¡ESPERA TODAVIA NO TERMINE CON ELLA!"-Le pide furioso Neir a Sonic, mientras zarandea sus brazos.

"Vamos Tails"-Le dice al zorrito por lo bajo Sonic, mientras hacia lo posible por llevarse a su irritado compañero.

"¡ESO ES! ¡HUYE COMO EL COBARDE QUE ERES!"-Se burla gritando Dalina, mientras era arrastrada (Literalmente) por Amy del cuello de su chaqueta, yendo para el lado contrario.

"Creo que puede quedarse conmigo, mientras no haga este tipo de escenas de nuevo"-Le comenta Amy a Cream la cual suelta un risita.

_-Taller de Tails. 2:45 pm._

"¿No te llevas muy bien con Dalina no es así?"-Le pregunta Tails a Neir (Quien se había sacado los gogles y tenía una venda en la frente, además ambos tenían varias curitas tanto en la cara como en los brazos), el cual estaba sentado en la mesa al parecer modificando algo de su dispositivo.

"Es muy impulsiva y no le caigo bien, eso ya hace difícil hablarle y todavía no confió del todo en ella"-Responde, mientras tomaba una pieza de por ahí-"¿Puedo usar esto?"

"Claro, no hay problema"-Da permiso Tails-"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?"

"Unas pequeñas modificaciones"-Explica-"Con esto podre derrotar a Alpha, y también le agregare una funcioncita especial"

"¿Especial?"-Pregunta el zorrito mientras se pone a hacer unas modificaciones al Tornado.

"Sera una sorpresa"-Dice Neir con una sonrisa picara.

"Me pregunto porque razón te llevas tan mal con Dalina si pelearon tan bien juntos"-Expresó su opinión, obteniendo del concentrado Neir solo un sonido de afirmación ("Ni siquiera me escucho"-Pensó), entonces continuo burlonamente-"Aunque en mi opinión hacen una linda pareja"

"¿¡Que dijiste!"-Le grito amenazante al zorrito, el cual puso cara de arrepentido y asustado.

"Cálmate que Sonic está durmiendo, solo era una broma, jeje"-Lo calma Tails con tono burlon, haciendo que Neir se ponga de nuevo a trabajar.

_-Casa de Cream. 3:00 pm._

Dalina (La cual también tenía una venda en la cabeza y se había sacado su chaqueta) estaba acostada en el sillón.

Al parecer leía un libro, justo en eso entran Amy y Cream a la habitación.

"¿Quieres un te?"-Le ofrece la eriza.

"Si, gracias"-Agradece Dalina, mientras toma la taza.

"¿No te cae muy bien el Sr. Neir, no?"-Pregunta cortésmente la conejita.

"No"-Responde brevemente.

"¿Y porque si se puede saber?"-Cuestiona Amy.

"Porque es un idiota"-Luego de eso, toma otro sorbo.

_-Mientras en el taller de Tails…_

"Achuu…"

"Salud"-Le dice el zorrito de dos colas al erizo celeste.

_-Nicolás: ¡Fiu! Este capítulo me quedo un pelín largo…_

_-Dalina: ¿Pelín? ¿Casi 7.000 palabras te parece pelín largo?_

_-Nicolás: Bueno, me fui de banda, jeje ^-^". Lo que pasa es que quería cortar el capitulo justo después del Ki Cannon de Alpha, pero me pareció mejor continuarlo, ya que quería que en este capítulo se mostraran al máximo tanto el pasado, como las personalidades de Neir y Dalina (Aunque falta mucho por mostrar), además de que no se me ocurría un buen titulo para el capitulo próximo de comenzar justo después del ataque de Alpha, y me pareció mejor hacer todo un capitulo corrido, ya que si no hubiera quedado muy corto. Esa es la razón. No sé si los que vienen sean así de largos, mi nuevo objetivo es seguir la historia hasta que me parezca que da cortar el capitulo en ese punto._

_-Tails: También hay que decir que el Ki Cannon es el ataque más poderoso de Alpha, pero al mismo tiempo lo deja muy cansado, está basando en el Kikoho del personaje Tenshinhan de Dragon Ball. _

_-Shadow: Y ese "Súper Energy Beam" es un chorreo al Kamehameha ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: ¿Hay necesidad de decir la palabra "chorreo"?_

_-Shadow: No se me ocurre otra ¬¬_

_-Neir: Ok, ahora pasaremos a darles las gracias por los Reviews a_** Tifon the Hedgehog**_ xD la pupila es la esfera negra en el centro del ojo, que se agranda y se achica dependiendo de la cantidad de luz en el ambiente, y no, Dali no es mala, de hecho es uno de mis personajes más buenos, tan pura como el agua (No la de rio xD) ;) a propósito, Beta tampoco es malo, tienes sus razones para estar con Black Arrow; a _**Dark-KannaI**_ ¿Me convida del helado xD? Y mi estilo de escritura se basa en la descripción de acciones lo mejor posible, a veces puede ser un poco pesado, pero es mejor que dejar cosas en el aire, y Metal Sonic ya va a aparecer, dele un tiempo que quedo muy dañado después de la pelea con Sonic ;) ; a _**Tsubasa**_ ¡Guau! Me sorprendió que la mayoría de tus suposiciones fueran correctas, pero como podrás leer, todavía no recuperó la memoria (Si es que esta existe), y no, Neir y Dalina no se habían conocido nunca técnicamente, ella solo lo reconoció gracias a sus poderes cuando estaba en la capsula, y obviamente él, por encabezar los proyectos la conocía. Pero me gusto mucho el Review, porque pusiste a Neir y Dalina tal cual son xD, mis felicitaciones. Pero por cierto… ¡No llames a Tails Doll por lo que más quieras, ni siquiera Hyper Sonic e Hyper Nicolás se atreverían a pelear contra eso!; a_** Master the Hedgehog** _gracias por pasar a leer y espero que disfrutes del resto del fic :) ; a _**Kira-writer**_ me alegra que te allá gusta este fic, y de aquí a dos capítulos empezara lo bueno __;) ; a mi buen amigo _**Napo-1 **_y a _**Darkblue24**_._**  
**

_-Nicolás: También les damos las gracias por las que dejaran._

_-Tails, Dalina, Neir y Nicolás: ¡Nos leemos luego! _


	8. ¿Tranquilidad?

_Ok, el capitulo que van a leer ahora, puede que no les guste, y los entendería perfectamente xD. Trate de hacer algo diferente, pero creo que no me quedo bien, pero por ello el próximo capítulo llegara lo más rápido posible y les juro que… ¡Va a ser el mejor de todos!_

* * *

The Chaos Complot

_Capitulo 8: ¿Tranquilidad?_

_-Taller de Tails. 10:00 am._

("Ya han pasado tres días desde la batalla con Black Arrow")-Pensó Sonic, quien estaba sentado usando un árbol de apoyo, mientras veía a Tails y Neir hacer unos ajustes al Tornado-("Tres días desde que conocimos a Neir y Dalina")-Recuerda los sucesos acontecidos en ese largo día.

Como Knuckles les dijo que le habían robado una Chaos Emerald, la batalla con Metal Sonic, la aparición de Alpha, el asalto al almacén, el relato de Neir, la batalla en la base, como encontraron a Dalina, cuando todos pelearon con Súper Scourge, la batalla contra Alpha y Gamma en Station Square. Se detiene en ese último recuerdo, ese erizo marrón era demasiado poderoso y desquiciado, dos cualidades que juntas auguran desastre. Y para colmo de males, Neir le conto que se enfrento con Eggman en la base de Mystic Ruin.

Pero de repente algo lo saco de esos recuerdos, fue una risa, la cual provenía del erizo celeste (Quien ya no tenía la venda en la cabeza, tenia los gogles puestos en los ojos y no llevaba su dispositivo en el brazo ni su mochila). Le pareció gracioso como al zorrito de dos colas le salto aceite en la cara.

("Esos dos se han llevado muy bien desde el principio")-Se dijo a sí mismo-("Es bueno para Tails tener a alguien tan inteligente como él").

Aunque tampoco habían sido batallas todo lo que había ocurrido, estos últimos tres días fueron tranquilos, al parecer G.U.N. no tenía indicios de que Black Arrow se halla estado moviendo. ¿Las heridas de Metal Sonic y Scourge quizás? ¿O el cansancio de Alpha?

("Aun así no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados")-Pensaba Sonic-("Deberíamos tomar la iniciativa para conseguir las Chaos Emeralds restantes, nosotros tenemos una, mientras que Black Arrow tiene tres")

Pero con esto estaba tranquilo, ya que Neir y Tails estaban creando un dispositivo que localizara las Chaos Emeralds, ahora pararon para preparar el Tornado para alguna emergencia.

Entonces comenzó a pensar en la otra incorporación a la pandilla, Dalina, quien le dio el golpe definitivo a Súper Scourge.

("¿Me pregunto si ese será todo su poder?")-Se pregunto el erizo azul, luego volvió a mirar Neir, el cual era rociado de agua por Tails y se comenzó a reír por lo bajo-("Al ver a esos dos pelear contra Alpha parecería que son los mejores amigos, pero ni siquiera se pueden verse sin empezar a discutir")

Un recuerdo lo golpeo de repente-("Lo de ayer me lo confirma, aunque eso fue raro")

_-Camino hacia Central City. Ayer 7:00 pm._

Sonic, Tails y Neir iban caminando a paso normal. El erizo celeste todavía tenía la venda en la cabeza, solo que tenía puestas sus gogles sobre esta.

"¿A dónde vamos?"-Pregunto Neir al zorrito, quien iba adelante.

"Como puede que esta tranquilidad no dure mucho, pensé que podríamos divertirnos aunque sea un poco"-Contesto-"Justo hay una feria en Central City, pensé que sería buena idea"

"¿Qué podría salir mal?"-Dice Sonic mientras veían a lo lejos su destino.

Después de un rato de caminar llegan a la entrada, entonces Tails se frena, se da vuelta y comienza a decirles un poco preocupado.

"Aunque puede que algo no les vaya a gustar, jeje"-Mientras dice esto se pone una mano en la nuca y le aparece una gota en la cabeza, mientras que a sus amigos les aparece un signo de pregunta.

Pero entonces Sonic entendió a lo que se refería, ya que una voz lo llamo desde la feria.

"¡Sonic!"-Grito Amy levantado y moviendo la mano, quien estaba junto a Cream y Cheese.

"¡Ah! ¿¡A esto te referías!"-Le reprocha a su amiguito justo antes de comenzar a correr hacia el lado opuesto.

Pero de pronto algo lo agarra y lo jala hacia atrás, cae al piso y trata de agarrarse de la tierra (Sin éxito), pero igual es arrastrado.

"Buenos reflejos"-Le comenta Tails a Neir, quien estaba haciendo retroceder el gancho con Sonic en la punta.

"¡No pueden obligarme!"-Grita desesperado el erizo azul, mientras seguía siendo arrastrado por sus amigos, quienes entraban al lugar y se reunían con las chicas.

"Toma"-Le dice Neir a Amy mientras toca un botón de su dispositivo y sale la otra punta del gancho, la cual la eriza agarra-"Así no se escapara"

Sonic al escuchar esto mira a Tails con cara de "Se suponía que tú eras mi amigo".

"Ni que fuera el fin del mundo Sonic, tienes q…"-Comienza a reprochar Neir pero no puede terminar porque alguien comenzó a hablar.

"Hey chicas traje el Al…"-Le informa Dalina con tres algodones de azúcar en mano, pero luego ve al erizo celeste.

"¿¡Que hace él/ella aquí!"-Gritan furiosos tanto la chica como el erizo señalándose.

"Cálmense chicos, no hay necesidad de pelear, vamos a divertirnos tranquilamente"-Trata de tranquilizar Tails.

"Con el/ella no puedo estar calmado/a"-Dicen al mismo tiempo mientras se cruzan de brazos-"No sabemos cuándo puede atacarnos por la espalda"-Al decir esto ambos miran para otro lado mientras dicen-"¡Hmph!"

"¿Todavía no confían en el otro?"-Se pregunta Sonic en voz baja y en tono irónico, mientras a todos les aparecía una gota en la cabeza, agachaban la cabeza y suspiraban.

"¡NO!"-Responden tajantes Neir y Dalina, mientras seguían mirando en la misma postura.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar algo para divertirnos?"-Pregunta Cream, tratando de salir un poco del ambiente opresivo.

"De acuerdo ¡Vamos!"-Contesta Amy y se pone a caminar al lado de la conejita, Sonic trata de caminar para el lado opuesto, pero la cuerda de titanio se lo impide y se ve obligado a seguir a la eriza.

"¿Vienen o no?"-Pregunta Tails.

"Bueno"-Dicen ambos al mismo tiempo, pero al darse cuenta de que el otro hablo se lanzan una mirada asesina de reojo (Incluso a Tails le pareció ver un rayito que salía de ambos ojos y chocaba en el medio).

A pesar de esto ambos comienzan a caminar hacia el grupo.

Adelante iban felizmente Cream y Amy, quien tenía el gancho. Detrás venían Sonic y Tails ambos con una gota en la cabeza, pero solo el erizo azul tenía la cabeza agachada, y murmuro algo como:

"¿Por qué debo ir amarrado como un perro?" T-T

"Porque sino saldrías corriendo" ¬¬ -Responde Tails.

"Gracias por tu ayuda"

A lo ultimo iban Neir y Dalina, quienes se miraban fulminantemente de reojo, es mas la chica tenía su mano brillando de rojo oscuro, mientras que el erizo tenía su dispositivo listo para atacar. Pero una voz les llamo la atención, no solo a ellos, también al resto del grupo, el hombre le hablaba en voz alta a Sonic (A quien Amy estaba llevando del brazo):

"¡Hey tu! ¿¡No quieres probar tu fuerza!"-Dijo mientras señalaba uno de esos juegos en los que debes golpear un botón con un martillo y la pesa debe llegar hasta la campana-"¡Puede participar por solo un Ring! ¡Podría ganarse uno de esos perritos de peluche para la jovencita!"

"¡Vamos! ¡Adelante Sonic!"-Alienta Amy mientras empuja al erizo hacia el juego.

"Está bien"-Dice Sonic algo frustrado, para luego preguntarse mientras le daba un Ring al hombre-"¿Qué puedo perder?"-Entonces toma el martillo (Con dificultad) y lo golpea como puede contra el pulsador, pero apenas si llego a la mitad de la altura-"Además de la dignidad"-Se dice a sí mismo (Mientras agacha la cabeza) después de ver lo poco que pudo hacer.

"¡Oh! ¡Es una pena!"-Le comenta el hombre.

"¡Quiero probar yo!"-Dice emocionada Amy mientras le pasa el cable, a Cream y se acerca a la maquina.

"Como tú quieras jovencita, pero no creo que puedas hacer mucho"-Dice el hombre mientras la eriza le da un Ring.

"Se ve que no conoce a Amy"-Murmuraron irónicamente Sonic, Tails y Cream; mientras Neir y Dalina seguían tirándose miradas asesinas.

"¡Aquí voy!"-Grita con euforia la eriza mientras golpea con su Piko Piko Hammer el pulsador, haciendo salir disparado como un misil la pesa la cual golpea fuerte y sonoramente la campana-"¡Sí! ¡Lo hice!"

"In…creíble"-Se dice a sí mismo el hombre con los ojos bien abiertos, todavía sin poder creer lo que vio, luego toma uno de los perritos de peluche y se lo da a Amy-"¡Felicidades! Aquí tienes tu premio"

"Oiga"-Llama Dalina al hombre-"Según leí en ese cartel podemos elegir entre el perrito y diez Rings"

"Si, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas jovencita? ¿Acaso quieres participar?"-Pregunta con extrañeza el hombre.

Pero Dalina saca un Ring de una pequeña bolsa y se lo da. Entonces Neir (Quien no dejaba todavía de vigilar a la zorra) nota algo raro y mira su cadera izquierda, solo para notar que su bolsa de Rings había desaparecido.

"¡Esos son mis Rings! ¡Devuélvemelos ladrona!"-Le grita enojado el erizo celeste, señalándola con un dedo acusador.

"Tranquilízate, toma"-Dicho esto le lanza la bolsa y se acerca al pulsador, mientras Neir contaba los Rings-"En un segundo te devolveré ese Ring ¡Tacaño!"

"Pero no tienes martillo"-Le recuerda el vendedor.

"Jeje"-Es lo único que dice Dalina mientras extiende su mano y se concentra, un aura roja comienza a aparecer a su alrededor (Sobre todo en su mano), para luego aparecer algo parecido a un martillo, el cual estaba hecho de energía de color rojo oscuro-"Psycho Hammer"-Dice en voz baja para luego tomar el instrumento de energía con las dos manos y golpearlo fuertemente contra el pulsador, la pesa vuela (Literalmente) y al golpear la campana esta se rompe y sale volando (Junto con la pesa, la cual se pierda en la oscuridad del cielo).

Todos quedan con la boca y los ojos abiertos, seguían mirando incrédulos el lugar donde antes estaba la campana.

"¿Me puede dar mis diez Rings?"-Pregunta cortésmente Dalina con la mano extendida, y una gran y sincera sonrisa.

El hombre todavía medio shockeado le entrega una bolsita a la chica la cual la abre contenta, examina el contenido y le lanza uno de los aros al erizo celeste.

"¡Listo! Deuda saldada. Veamos si hay algún otro juego interesante"

"¡Si, vamos!"-Grita con alegría Cream mientras comienza a caminar.

Sonic nota que Amy no tenía muy fuertemente la cuerda, así que decide intentarlo y sale corriendo a toda velocidad, pero no puede hacer más de unos metros ya que es jalado y cae de espaldas.

"¿Qué paso?"-Cuestiona confundido Sonic, todavía en el piso.

"¡Ah! Olvide un pequeño detalle, la cuerda está preparada para soportar todo tipo de fuerzas, hagas lo que hagas no podrás tirar de ella mientras estés enganchado a esta"-Explica Neir

"¿Y ahora es que me lo dices?"

_-Un rato después…_

El grupo estaba sentado en una mesa, Amy, Cream y Tails estaban comiendo una hamburguesa cada uno, Dalina estaba tomando un jugo, Sonic no estaba de humor para comer y Neir solo estaba cruzado de brazos mirando el cielo nocturno.

"No puede ser que me tengan atado como un perro"-Murmura enojado Sonic-"Knuckles aunque sea esta solo y tranquilo"-Al decir eso al erizo azul se le vino una idea a la cabeza y sonrió perversamente, luego miro al erizo celeste-"¡Hey Neir! ¿Qué te parece si traemos a Knuckles para que se divierta con nosotros?"

Antes de que Neir pudiera contestar Tails le dijo:

"Sabes que a él no le va gustar"

"Esa es la idea"-Responde burlonamente Sonic.

"No tengo porque"-Comenta fríamente Neir.

"¿Quizás cinco Rings te hagan cambiar de parecer?"-Dijo Sonic mientras extendía su mano con cinco anillos, cerraba los ojos y reía por lo bajo.

Casi un segundo después, el erizo azul vuelve a abrir sus ojos, solo para darse cuenta de que ni Neir, ni sus Rings estaban. Antes de poder preguntarse qué paso, una luz apareció y de ella salieron un erizo celeste y un equidna rojo.

"A eso llamo rapidez"-Murmura Sonic, mirando divertidamente a su desconcertado amigo.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Acaso hay problemas con Black Arrow?"-Le pregunta al erizo celeste, el cual estaba contando los Rings que tenía en la mano.

"No. De hecho estamos aquí para pasar el rato"-Responde desinteresadamente Neir, mientras guarda los Rings en una bolsa.

"¿¡Y por que me trajiste a mí! ¡Debo cuidar la Master Emerald!"-Grita enojado Knuckles-"¿¡Qué pasaría si Black Arrow decide robarla!"

"No me preguntes a mi"-Contesta Neir mientras se sienta-"Sonic me pago para que lo hiciera"

"¡Sonic!"-Se dirige enojado al erizo azul, el cual solo le devuelve una sonrisa-"¿A qué viene esto?"

"Relájate Knux, solo veníamos a pasar el rato"-Le dijo Sonic-"Black Arrow no va a mover un dedo hoy, además allí esta Shade, así que solo tranquilízate (Quizás le debería haber dicho a Neir, que trajera a Shade… ¡Oh bueno! Si le pido que lo haga seguro me cobrara -_-")"

"¡Sino me van a ayudar me voy caminando!"-Gruño molesto Knuckles mientras se daba la vuelta.

"Según mis cálculos te tomara una buena caminata llegar a Angel Island"-Comenta fríamente Neir-"Quédate una hora y yo te llevare al instante"

Knuckles pareció meditarlo unos segundos, para luego darse la vuelta, sentarse en la mesa y decir:

"De acuerdo, me quedare una hora ¡Pero ni un segundo más!"

"¿Quieres comer algo Knuckles?"-Pregunta cortésmente Tails.

"Pues ahora que lo mencionas…"-Comenzó a decir Knuckles, pero se vio interrumpido por un fuerte sonido de su estomago, el cual indicaba que necesitaba comida.

El ruido lo escucharon todos. Resulta que en su ferviente deseo de proteger la Master Emerald, no le quito los ojos de encima y hasta se había olvidado de comer. Entonces golpeo la mesa y grito:

"A quien quiero engañar ¡Marchen tres hamburguesas!"

Al decir eso todos se empezaron a reír, Dalina escupió el jugo que estaba tomando al no poder contener la risa y Tails se atraganto con su hamburguesa.

Todos estuvieron comiendo (Salvo Sonic, quien seguía sin querer probar bocado y Dalina quien todavía tomaba jugo) y charlando un rato. Hasta que una persona comienza a hablar en voz alta:

"¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Está a punto de comenzar nuestra famosa competencia!"-Dice un oso con traje de maestro de ceremonias, llamando la atención de todos los presentes-"¡Pasen y demuestren quien es el mejor! ¡El que más Chili Dogs pueda comer será el ganador!"

"Un concurso de comer Chili Dogs, Sonic quizá…"-Comenzó a decir Tails, pero al ver hacia donde estaba su amigo, noto que este no estaba, ni tampoco Dalina.

"¡Quiero entrar al concurso!"-Exigen Sonic y Dalina exactamente al mismo tiempo al oso.

"¿Te gustan los Chili Dogs?"-Se preguntan Sonic y Dalina-"¡Pues a nadie le gustan como a mí!"-Exclaman mientras se cruzan de brazos-"¡Eso lo veremos!"

Mientras el resto del grupo los miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

Un rato después Sonic y Dalina estaban sentados en una mesa, frente a cada uno había una fuente con cuarenta Chili Dogs. Mientras los otros están expectantes por ver como terminaría todo.

"¡Empiecen!"-Orden el hombre levantando el brazo.

0.01 segundos después de eso, tanto el erizo como la zorra tomaron uno de los Chili Dogs y se lo llevaron a la boca, lo masticaron y tragaron lo más rápido que pudieron para luego tomar otro medio segundo después.

Los presentes miraban con la boca abierta la demostración de los concursantes.

_-Mientras que a unos metros de allí…_

"¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí?"-Cuestiono Shadow a Rouge-"¿Acaso hay actividad de Black Arrow por la zona?"

"No"

"¿¡Y entonces que hacemos aquí!"

"Pensé que sería divertido apartarse del trabajo, aunque sea un rato"

"No sabemos cuándo podrían comenzar a moverse ¿¡Y tu nos traes a un carnaval!"-Después de gritar Shadow ve a todo el grupo que estaba mirando la competencia-"¿Ese no es el equipo de perdedores de Sonic?"

"Así es. Al parecer están mirando algo"-Dijo mientras los tres se acercaban, al hacerlo pudieron ver a Sonic y Dalina, quienes estaban "compitiendo".

"¿¡Eso dos están en un concurso de comer!"-Pregunta Shadow, impactado por la velocidad (Y voracidad) con la que los dos devoraban los Chili Dogs.

"¿¡Eso se puede llamar comer!"-Cuestiono como respuesta una también impactada Rouge.

De pronto ambos terminaron exactamente al mismo tiempo con el último Chili Dog de sus fuentes, entonces ambos toman la charola y la alzan mientras gritan al unisonó:

"¡QUIERO MAS!"

Ocasionando que todos (Menos Omega) se caigan de espaldas.

"Ah… bueno"-Balbuceaba el oso sin saber que responder, hasta que-"Ok, parece que tenemos un empate, el premio era de 20 Rings, pero se los voy a tener que repartir"

Ambos toman el premio y se reúnen con sus todavía sorprendidos compañeros.

"¿Cuántos estómagos tienen?"-Pregunta sorprendido Tails.

"Pues bueno…"-Se puso a explicar Sonic, pero para al ver al Team Dark acercarse-"¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen aquí muchachos?"

"Al parecer no somos los únicos que quisimos venir a pasar el rato"-Dijo Rouge.

"¿Quisimos? ¡Fuiste tú la que nos trajo aquí!"-Contesta enojado Shadow.

"Bueno, vamos a buscar algo para hacer"-Dice Amy mientras ella y Cream comienzan a caminar, entonces tira de la cuerda mientras dice-"Andando Sonic"

Cuando vieron como el erizo azul era arrastrado por la cuerda, Shadow se comenzó a reír a carcajadas y Rouge trato de contener la risa.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Parece un perrito faldero!"-Lo señala Shadow mientras se ríe sonoramente.

"Te odio"-Murmura enojado Sonic.

Tails y Knuckles siguen a sus amigos, mientras el Team Dark se va por su lado a ver que hay en el menú. Por su parte Dalina se acerca a una fuente que estaba en el medio de la feria.

"¡Hey mira, en ese juego hay que derribar la pila de botellas!"-Le señala Amy al grupo mientras se acercaba al juego-"¡Vamos Sonic inténtalo!"

"¿Por qué debo hacerlo?"-Pregunta, pero entonces nota que la eriza le pone cara de perrito-"¡Ay! ¡Está bien lo intentare!"-Desiste finalmente Sonic, mientras se acerca al Stand y le da un Ring al hombre que estaba allí, el cual le da una pelota, con la que debería derribar la pila de botellas.

El erizo decide no volver a pasar la vergüenza del juego del martillo, así que comienza a girar su brazo en círculos y lanza la pelota a gran velocidad, llevándose con ella la pila de botellas, pero la pelota rebota en la pared de atrás y sale despedida hacia nuestros amigos, quienes la evaden (Amy entonces suelta la cuerda de metal).

Justo detrás a unos metros de ellos estaban Rouge y Shadow, a la murciélago le llamo la atención los postres que se exhibían, pero luego se miro las caderas y dijo:

"Esto no le haría muy bien a mi cintura"-Se dijo decepcionada a sí misma.

"Este se ve…"-Comienza a decir Shadow mientras mira más de cerca un pastel de crema, pero no puede terminar la frase, ya que algo lo golpea en la nuca y enrostra su cara en la torta.

Rouge se comienza a reír, mientras Shadow se veía rodeado por un aura roja y se gira furiosamente mientras vocifera:

"¿¡QUIEN FUUUEEE!"-Grita mirando furiosamente al grupo de Sonic.

Los asustados Tails y Knuckles señalan al erizo azul con un dedo acusador, al notarlo los mira a los dos y luego mira al furioso erizo negro mientras dice:

"¡Fue un accidente!"-Dice mientras hecha a correr.

"¡VEN AQUÍ ERIZO DE PACOTILLA!"-Le grita comenzando a perseguirlo.

Mientras, Dalina estaba apoyada en el borde de la fuente, cuando escucha que alguien le habla.

"Comer de esa manera le hará todavía más mal a tus caderas"-Comenta burlonamente Neir, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa picara.

"¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO GORDA!"-Pregunta furiosamente la chica mientras era rodeada por una enorme aura roja.

"Yo solo hice un comentario, si te sientes tocada por algo será"-Se burla el erizo celeste, todavía en su postura.

"¡NO TE SOPORTO!"-Se queja Dalina mientras se da vuelta furiosamente y se cruza de brazos.

Pero los dos no notaron que un par de personas se acercaban a toda velocidad a donde ellos estaban.

"¡Fue un accidente!"-Se trata de disculpar Sonic mientras seguía escapando del enojado Shadow.

"¿Así?"-Pregunta irónicamente Shadow-"¡Pues esto también será un accidente!"

"¡Guau! ¡Abran paso!"-Exclama Sonic a las dos personas que estaban paradas delante del, ya que había visto que Shadow salto con el puño listo para golpearlo.

El erizo azul da un salto sobre estos, justo cuando Shadow estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

Dalina entonces gira para ver que paso, cuando Neir es golpeado, ambos chocan y se caen en la fuente.

"Ups"-Da cuenta de su error el erizo negro.

"¡Ah! Maldita sea Sha…"-Empieza a maldecir el erizo celeste mientras se incorpora, pero no puede terminar la frase ya que al levantar la cabeza, su cara se encuentra frente a frente con la de la zorra amarilla.

Resulta que Neir había caído encima de ella y al incorporarse ambos a la vez quedaron cara a cara. Ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento, gesto o sonido alguno, solo se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos del otro. Lo que para ellos fue una eternidad no fueron más que cinco o seis segundos. De pronto, los saca del trance una voz llamándolos.

"¡Hey chicos! ¿Están bien?"-Les pregunta la voz de Sonic.

Ni bien escuchan el llamado, ambos se separan casi instantáneamente. Estaban más rojos que unos tomates y miraban para el piso de la fuente. Mientras se incorporaban fue Dalina quien rompió el silencio.

"¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Ahora estoy toda mojada!"-Recrimina la chica al erizo, mientras se sacudía.

"¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Fue de este idiota!"-Culpaba Neir mientras señalaba a Shadow, quien los miraba serio y con los brazos cruzados.

"¡Me la vas a pagar!"-Le grita Dalina al erizo negro mientras salía de la fuente. Justo en ese momento el resto del grupo llegaba al lugar.

"¿Y como se supone que lo hare?"-Pregunta irónicamente Shadow, haciendo que la chica se enoje y muestre su aura roja oscura-"¿Y ahora que vas a…?"

Pero antes de que el erizo pudiera amenazar, siente un intenso impacto metálico en la cabeza, el cual hace que pierda el conocimiento y caiga de espaldas al suelo.

Todos quedan con los ojos bien abiertos, hasta que ponen su atención en el objeto que noqueo al erizo. Era un pequeño objeto de metal de color negro, cuando lo examinaron más de cerca la mayoría (Salvo Rouge, Omega y Knuckles) lo reconocieron y se empezaron a reír.

"¡A eso llamo justicia! ¡Jaja!"-Se ríe descontroladamente Dalina.

"¡Yo lo llamaría karma!"-También se ríe Neir.

Mientras Rouge y Knuckles no entendía porque todos se estaban riendo.

_-Un rato después…_

"Que suerte que había una tienda de ropa por aquí"-Comenta Amy, quien estaba a un lado de un probador de ropa y tenía en sus manos una bolsa con la ropa mojada de Dalina.

"Y también que tuvieran la misma que uso"-Agrega la zorra desde dentro del probador.

"¿Pero no deberías también darnos tu chaqueta?"-Pregunta Cream al notar la prenda que se asoma por debajo de la cortina, acto seguido trata de levantarla, pero al intentarlo no puede-"Esto pesa mucho"-Dice mientras trata con todas sus fuerzas (Sin éxito).

"¿Qué quieres decir?"-Cuestiona Amy, e intenta levantarla, usado todas sus fuerzas lo logra a duras penas-"¿De que esta hecho esto?"

"Pues…"-Comienza a explicar Dalina mientras sale del probador (Con ropa seca igual a la que tenía antes) y toma la chaqueta como si fuera cualquier otro tipo de vestimenta y se la pone-"Esta hecho de plomo"-Al decir esto Amy, Cream, Rouge, Sonic (Quien ya no estaba enganchado), Shadow (Quien tenía unas venditas en forma de X en la cabeza), Knuckles y Tails quedan con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos-"¿Qué?"

"¿¡De plomo!"-Rompe el silencio Sonic (Quien estaba con Tails y Knuckles junto a un probador cerca del de las chicas).

"Debe pesar unos 50 Kilos"-Agrega Neir mientras sale del probador con ropa seca y acomodándose el dispositivo del brazo-"También es impermeable"

El comentario no hace sino sorprender todavía más a los presentes.

"¿¡Usaste eso cuando peleamos con Scourge!"-Pregunta Shadow.

"Pues, si"-Responde sinceramente Dalina rascándose la cabeza, parecía no entender el porqué de las caras de todos.

_-30 Minutos después…_

El grupo estaba a la salida del carnaval (El cual ya estaba cerrando). El Team Dark se había marchado hace poco y el resto se preparaba para hacer lo mismo.

"¡Hey! No olvides nuestros trato"-Recuerda Knuckles a Neir.

El cual suspira pesadamente y levanta su dispositivo, desapareciendo ambos en una luz. Segundos después el erizo celeste vuelve.

"Vamos"-Sugiere, y todos se ponen a caminar.

El viaje transcurrió con tranquilidad, quizás demasiada, el silencio era bastante incomodo, nadie pronuncio palabra durante largo rato. Sonic había creído que todo el trayecto seria una continua pelea entre el erizo celeste y la zorrita amarilla, sin embargo, estos ni siquiera se miraron. Neir caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando para el lado contrario del que estaba la chica. Por su parte esta, miraba para el otro lado y jugaba con una pequeña bola de energía roja en su mano izquierda.

"Tails, Neir"-Llama la atención Sonic a sus amigos-"¿Cuándo piensan que van a tener listo el rastreador de Chaos Emeralds?"

"Con toda seguridad lo tendremos listo para mañana al medio día"-Contesta a la pregunta el zorrito.

"De acuerdo. Entonces nos reuniremos en el Taller de Tails a la 1 de la Tarde"-Continuo el erizo azul dirigiéndose a las chicas, las cuales asienten.

Justo en ese momento llegaban a una bifurcación.

"Chicos, nosotras llevaremos a Cream para su casa"-Les dice Amy.

"De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana"-Saluda Tails.

"Hasta luego Tails"-Lo saluda Cream.

"Nos vemos"-Se despide Neir solo levantando la mano y mirándolas (Aunque desviando la mirada para no hacer contacto visual con Dalina).

Entonces los tres se ponen en camino hacia Emerald Town.

"Vámonos Dali"-Llama Amy a la zorra, la cual se había quedado mirando casi con tristeza al erizo celeste que se alejaba.

Al ser llamada sale de sus pensamientos y se gira.

"¡Ah! Si… ¿Eh? ¿Cómo me llamaste?"-Pregunta la chica.

"Dali"-Responde la eriza.

"…"-Queda pensando unos tres segundos-"Me gusta"-Exclama esbozando una sonrisa y luego se ponen a caminar.

_-Mientras que con el grupo de los chicos…_

"¡Hey Sonic!"-Llama Neir al erizo azul-"¿Te crees el más rápido? ¿No es así?"

"¿Qué estas insinuando?"-Pregunta Sonic con una sonrisa picara, como prediciendo lo que va a contestar.

"Ohh, nada…"-Comienza a decir-"…solo que si eres tan rápido serias capaz de superar a mis Air Shoes"

"¿Carrera hasta el taller?"-Pregunta Sonic yendo al grano.

"Si tu quieres"-Dice Neir despreocupadamente mientras camina unos pasos hacia adelante y da un giro para mirar al erizo azul-"¡Ahora!"-Exclama, para luego dar la vuelta y salir a toda velocidad.

"¡Eso es trampa!"-Alega Sonic mientras sale corriendo detrás del erizo celeste.

"¡Hey, espérenme!"-Los llama Tails, quien corre para tratar de alcanzarlos.

_-Taller de Tails. Hoy 11:00 am._

El erizo azul seguía acostado debajo del árbol, perdido en sus recuerdos, recordó también unos minutos después de ese momento, obviamente había ganado la carrera, pero entonces una voz lo aleja de sus memorias.

"¡Sonic!"-Lo llama su amigo de dos colas desde el taller-"¡Neir y yo estamos a punto de terminar el rastreador! ¡Ven!"

El erizo se incorpora y entra.

"Mira"-Le pasa el erizo celeste el rastreador.

Este era un pequeño aparato cuadrado, con una pantalla y un par de botones.

"Todavía faltan un par de ajustes, pero ya casi está terminado"-Explica Tails-"Aunque eso no es todo"

"En verdad tendremos dos radares"-Informa Neir y se baja los gogles-"El otro estará incorporado en mis gogles"

"¿Y cómo lograron eso?"-Pregunta Sonic.

"¿Acaso crees que son solo para lucir cool?"-Cuestiona el erizo celeste mientras toca un costado del lente derecho, como pulsando un botón-"Bueno, en parte sí. Pero también son una pequeña computadora que puede adoptar visión nocturna, infrarroja y calórica. Además sirven como binoculares y transmisor de información, entre otras cosas"-Explica con cierto tono de superioridad.

"Solo necesito darles los toques finales"-Les dice Tails mientras toma el radar, los gogles y un destornillador-"Vallan a hacer algo, que a la 1 saldremos"

"Tenemos dos horas"-Comenta Neir desperezándose y luego preguntándole al erizo azul-"¿Jugamos un Mario Kart?"

"Como quieras"-Asiente Sonic encogiéndose de hombros y ambos se van a otra habitación.

_-13:00 pm_

"Oigan ya llegaron Amy y Dalina"-Les informa el zorrito a sus dos amigos mientras entra en la habitación seguido de las chicas.

"¡Ja! ¡Gane otra vez!"-Exclama victorioso Neir mientras Sonic hace un sonido de queja.

"Creo que ya es hora de partir entonces"-Dice el erizo azul mientras se para.

"Espera, todavía falta Cream, ella va a llegar en unos minutos"-Explica Amy.

"¿Te crees muy bueno en esto?"-Le pregunta Dalina a Neir (Quien se estaba preparando para volver a jugar en lo que llegaba la conejita).

"El mejor"-Responde.

"¿Crees que podrías vencerme?"-Cuestiona desafiante la chica.

"Fácilmente"-Contesta despreocupadamente.

"¡Pues veámoslo!"-Exclama Dalina mientras se sienta al lado del erizo dispuesta a derrotarlo.

Después de unos minutos suena el timbre.

"¡Yo voy!"-Dice Amy y se dirige a la puerta-"Hola Cream"-Saluda a la conejita, la cual entra acompañada de Cheese.

"¡No se van a creer lo que paso!"-Les comienza a decir exaltada Cream.

"¡Sí! ¡Victoria!"-Exclama Dalina parándose de un salto y alzando los brazos en señal de haber ganado.

"¡Ah! ¡No puede ser!"-Maldice Neir mientras se agarra la cara.

"Bueno… ¿Qué querías decirnos Cream?"-Pregunta Tails después de la interrupción.

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Es increíble!"-Comienza a explicar Cream-"¡Mi mama encontró una Chaos Emerald esta mañana cerca de mi casa!"

"¡Eso es genial!"-Se alegra Sonic-"¡Ahora tendremos dos y nos ahorramos una búsqueda!"

"¿Y la tienes tu?"-Le pregunta Amy.

"No"-Responde la conejita, a lo que todas las caras cambian-"Mi mama me dijo que sería muy peligroso que llevara una Chaos Emerald de camino a aquí, así que está en mi casa"

"¿¡Que!"-Exclaman todos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Rayos! ¡Es una oportunidad de oro para Black Arrow!"-Dice Neir mientras se levanta rápidamente, toma su dispositivo del brazo y su mochila de arriba de la mesa y se coloca los gogles en los ojos, mientras accionaba el radar que estos tenían.

El erizo celeste sale rápidamente de la casa, entonces toca varias veces un botón de la correa de su mochila encendiendo el Jet Pack y saliendo disparado a toda velocidad.

"¡Guau! ¡Va casi tan rápido como tu Sonic!"-Comenta sorprendió Tails.

"Si tienes razón"-Murmura el erizo y luego se dirige al resto-"Tails prepara el Tornado y síguenos tan pronto sea posible. Amy, Cream quédense con Tails. Dalina ven conmigo. No sabemos en realidad si Black Arrow irá a buscar la Chaos Emerald, pero mejor asegurarse"

"De acuerdo"-Afirma Tails.

"Ten mucho cuidado Sonic"-Le dice Amy preocupada, a lo que el erizo azul le regresa una sonrisa.

"Vamos"-Le dice Dalina a Sonic mientras era rodeada por su aura.

El erizo asiente y desaparece en una estela azul, por su parte la zorra lo hace en una roja.

_-Con Neir…_

El erizo celeste estaba volando a toda velocidad impulsado por su Jet Pack, con la función binoculares de sus gogles pudo ver la casa de Cream, la información de la pantalla le indicaba que estaba a 1500 metros, pero estos números bajaban rápidamente.

"Espero que todo esté bien"-Se dice a si mismo mientras activa la visión calórica, junto con el radar y los binoculares le permitió ver dos figuras resaltadas.

Una parecía ser una coneja adulta-"Esa debe ser la madre de Cream"-Deduce el erizo mientras mira la otra figura, la cual era pequeña y tenía una forma que reconoció-"La Chaos Emerald"-Revisa cuidadosamente los otros lugares y los alrededores, sin ver nada sospechoso, a cada momento aminoraba mas la velocidad-"Al parecer me preocupe por nada"-Pero al terminar de decir esto vio algo que lo sobresalto.

Una figura había aparecido de la nada en la habitación en la que estaba la esmeralda y se acercaba a esta.

"¡RAYOS!"-Maldice Neir mientras aumenta repentinamente la velocidad.

El intruso era un lobo de color azul, tenía unos pantalones de jean arremangados hasta las rodillas, unos guantes y botas de color azul con dos líneas blancas horizontales cada uno, no llevaba remera y su cabello era blanco.

Estaba a punto de tomar la gema, pero un fuerte sonido de cohete lo detiene, gira hacia la izquierda y ve como un erizo de color celeste entra volando por la ventana.

"¡NO TE LLEVARAS LA CHAOS EMERALD, BETA!"-Le grita Neir justo cuando descargaba un fuerte golpe en la mejilla del lobo.

Por la tremenda fuerza del ataque, Beta sale despedido hacia otra ventana, la cual estaba abierta y sale por esta. En pleno aire da un giro y logra caer parado, pero la inercia lo arrastra unos metros. Segundos después el erizo sale por la ventana y queda enfrente del lobo en posición de combate.

"No te dejare tener esto"-Informa Neir con la Chaos Emerald en la mano.

"¿Entonces quieres iniciar una pelea?"-Cuestiona Beta parado en posición normal.

"¿Crees que no podría vencerte?"-Pregunta desafiante el erizo.

El lobo solo hizo silencio por unos segundos.

"¡No, solo cree que dos contra uno seria deshonesto!"-Le grita una voz detrás del.

Antes de que Neir pudiera darse vuelta es pateado en la nuca y cae al suelo. Aun así se levanta rápidamente y observa a su agresor, el cual era un erizo verde bastante parecido a Sonic.

"Scourge"-Murmura molesto el erizo celeste.

"Jajaja, cometiste un error al venir solo"-Se burla el erizo verde.

"¿Y quien dijo que esta solo?"-Se escucha decir, para que instantes después una estela azul aparezca y de esta saliera un erizo del mismo color-"¿Ya te recuperaste Scourge?"

"Eso no fue nada para mi"-Alardea el erizo verde.

"¡Ja! ¡Pero si fue espectacular como volaste contra esa pared después de mi Chaos Twister!"-Dice una zorra amarilla mientras llegaba volando.

"Delta"-Dice molesto Scourge al verla llegar-"Parece que después de todo vamos a tener que pelear Barto"

"Si, pero… ¿Eh?"-Comienza a hablar el lobo pero se detiene al analizar lo que dijo-"¿Me llamaste Barto?"

"¿No me dijiste cuatrocientas veces que no te llamara Beta?"-Cuestiona con tono irónico el erizo verde. Entonces el lobo esboza una sonrisa que reflejaba verdadera felicidad, aunque esta se desvaneció segundos después.

"Se los diré una sola vez"-Advierte el lobo con tono decidido-"Si nos dan las dos Chaos Emeralds podrán irse. Valoren sus vidas, no sean estúpidos"

"De acuerdo, yo peleo con Scourge y ustedes van por Beta o Barto o como sea"-Sugiere Sonic como si no hubiera escuchado la advertencia.

"¡Pero…! ¿Y si Scourge usa el Anarchy Beryl?"-Pregunta un tanto preocupado Neir.

"No lo hará"-Afirma serenamente el erizo azul-"Ese es su as bajo la manga, no lo usara a menos que no le quede opción, ya que perdería mucha energía y no se recuperaría rápidamente"-Al terminar de decir esto, le dedica una sonrisa a su doble.

"Eres insoportable Sonic"-Dice Scourge mientras se pone alerta.

El resto hace lo mismo, pero una voz femenina los distrae.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"-Pregunta con tono preocupado una coneja adulta de color marrón claro.

"¡Vanilla entra! ¡Es peligroso!"-Advierte Sonic dejando de prestar atención a sus enemigos.

Scourge aprovechando esto se lanza contra el desprevenido erizo y le impacta un codazo en la mejilla que lo manda a volar contra la pared de la casa. Dalina y Neir tratan de responder, pero su blanco salta y sus puños son bloqueados por Beta.

Mientras, Scourge miraba desde arriba a los tres, pero no había calculado que el erizo azul pudiera haber girado en el aire y usado la pared para impulsarse hacia él.

"¡Si crees que con eso me derrotaras estas muy equivocado!"-Le recuerda Sonic justo antes de darle una sorpresiva patada circular en la cara, tirándolo contra los arboles, para luego seguirlo.

En eso Dalina y Neir estaban en un intercambio de golpes con Beta, a pesar de la fuerza y velocidad con la que lanzaban los golpes el lobo los paraba todos y encima contraatacaba, después de varios minutos, les atrapa un golpe a cada uno y patea sus pies mientras los jalaba hacia adelante, haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio y caigan de cara al suelo, pero en vez de golpearse contra este se impulsan con las manos y saltan hacia atrás, ni bien tocan el suelo se lanza de nuevo contra su oponente, el cual desaparece evadiendo los ataques, entonces ambos son pateados por el lobo, quien estrella sus caras con el piso.

"Es muy rápido"-Dice Dalina mientras se levanta y se agarra la nuca

"Y fuerte"-Añade Neir quien hacía lo mismo que la chica.

"Pero al menos no es Alpha"-Comenta la zorra mientras se pone en posición de pelea hacia el lobo.

"¿Y eso es bueno?"-Cuestiona el erizo.

"¿No es Alpha el más loco y peligroso de los proyectos de Black Arrow?"-Pregunta Dalina.

"En efecto, pero loco y peligroso no es lo mismo que poderoso"-Responde.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Entre los cuatro proyectos, Gamma es el más débil, luego tu y Alpha están a un nivel equitativo, pero Beta…"-Explica Neir sin dejar de observar al lobo, quien los miraba seriamente con los brazos cruzados-"…se sale de la escala, el es el más poderoso de los 4"

La explicación hizo que Dalina se mostrara seria, después de un rato de meditarlo deja la posición de batalla y se saca la chaqueta.

"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?"-Le pregunta Beta con los brazos cruzados.

"Esto"-Responde con una sonrisa mientras arroja la chaqueta a un lado, la cual cae pesada y ruidosamente al suelo, e incluso abre unas grietas.

Al notar el peso de la prenda el lobo queda sorprendido, con los ojos y la boca abierta.

"¿Y bien?"-Cuestiona burlonamente la chica con una sonrisa mientras ladea el cuello y se truena los nudillos

_-Mientras tanto en el bosque…_

Dos estelas cruzaban por entre los árboles, iban paralela una a la otra, ocasionalmente chocaban entre ellas y seguía corriendo, una era azul y la otra verde.

"¡Podría seguir así por horas!"-Se burla el erizo que iba en la estela azul.

"¡Pues yo podría hacerlo por días!"-Contesta el que iba en la verde.

Entonces ambos brincan y chocan una patada en el aire, luego otra y finalmente saltan hacia atrás.

"¿Y si dejamos de jugar?"-Pregunta Sonic.

"Me parece una buena idea"-Responde Scourge.

Así los erizos comienzan a cargar un Spin Dash cada uno, y después de unos segundos se lanzan contra el otro. El choque es muy fuerte y los árboles más cercanos seden por la onda expansiva, mientras que ninguno de los dos retrocedía y la presión cada vez aumentaba más.

_-Nicolás: ¡Hola! ¡Aquí ya con el 8° Capitulo! (Se pone a llorar) Ni yo me lo creo._

_-Shadow: Bebé._

_-Nicolás: Ok, como habrán notado al leer este capítulo es de transición y para tratar de divertir, el problema mío es que no si logra eso, porque soy pésimo en el humor -_-"Ok, este capítulo no fue muy bueno… ¡Pero juro que el próximo va a ser el mejor de todos! Es una promesa…_

_-Dalina: ¡Deja de hacer los capítulos tan largos!_

_-Nicolás: ¡No quiero! ¬¬_

_-Dalina: ¡Se debe hacer pesado de leer!_

_-Nicolás:*Sin prestar atención a la chica* En otros asuntos, Dalina demostró un par de cosas nuevas:_

_*La primera es la Psycho Materialization, técnica con la cual puede moldear su energía y convertirla en un objeto solido (no limitado solamente al Psycho Hammer ;)) _

_*La segunda es el peso de su chaqueta, la cual como bien dijo Neir tiene un peso de 50 Kilogramos (Mas de dos veces lo que pesa la chica), es obvio de donde saque la idea xD, pero para los despistados: La idea sale de las ropas de entrenamiento de Goku y Pikoro en Dragon Ball, las cuales eran muy pesadas y las llevaban puestas todo el tiempo, para que al sacárselas fueran más ligeros. _

_*Pero esto no es todo lo que puede hacer, todavía tiene más habilidades ocultas, que mostrara a su debido tiempo._

_-Sonic: ¿¡Todavía más!_

_-Dalina (Estrellando sus puños): ¡Sí! ¡Todavía no has visto nada!_

_-Nicolás: ¡Aja! ¡Así que no se pierdan el próximo Capitulo!_

_-Dalina: ¡Ah! Por cierto, Tifon, no es para alarmarte, pero Neir robo una espada de un metro del set, y salió, pero dejo una nota que dice: "Voy a hacer picadillo de erizo, vuelvo en un rato. Neir". No sé porque será pero estate atento ^^. Ok entonces nos…_

_-Tails: ¡Espera! ¡No te olvides que tenemos que dar los agradecimientos por las Reviews! *Se aclara la garganta* Les agradecemos a: _**Tsubasa**_, creímos que iba a pasar desapercibido lo de Rouge xD, y lo de Beta se sabrá un poco más adelante ;) ; a _**Dark-KannaI **_todos los días recuerdo que el karma existe (Por lo general me lo recuerdan los objeto inanimados después de hacer una maldad) xD y que pena que se enfermara, yo estuve enfermo las dos semanas anteriores y no fue bonito T-T, lo de la serie E, puede ser, yo también pienso en ellos xD sobre todo con Gamma, pero descuiden no habrá un "Proyecto Omega xD", aquí Scourge saco la duda respecto al Nombre de Beta: su nombre real es Barto. Y si, yo también pensaba en él como el "Salvador" del grupo, siempre los sacara de aprietos ^.^, y tenía preparado un chiste para el próximo capítulo con su anteúltima línea xD; a _**Tifon the Hedgehog **_puede que sí, pero algo en el capitulo siguiente hará ver de otro ángulo las cosas ;) ; a _**Lightning the Fox**_, si, Neir y Dalina serian perfectamente comparables con Knuckles y Rouge pero más violentos xD, ahora con respecto a la pregunta, mira, a corto plazo, no van a aparecer, pero no pensamos dejarlos fuera de la historia, debido a que también son de los personajes favoritos de Nico (Sobre todo Blaze ;) ), y si te gusto la historia hasta ahora, solo espera ¡Porque ni siquiera arranco lo bueno todavía! Planeamos dar un gran argumento, también prometemos que cuidaremos que nada le pase a Nico xD;__A _**Kira-Writer**_, este capítulo no fue muy satisfactorio, pero ¡Juramos que el próximo llegara pronto y será el MEJOR!; También les daremos las gracias a los que dejaron Reviews antes, a mi apa _**Napo-1 **_que anda un tanto desaparecido, a _**Darkblue24**_ y a _**Master the Hedgehog**_. Además, les rogamos que sigan dejando Reviews y les agradecemos de antemano por hacerlo._

_-Nicolás: Ok, tomare el relevo para hacer algunas aclaraciones debido a lo que planteo __**Dark-KannaI**__, no, Neir no es más viejo de lo que parece, tiene 17 años, mide 1.07 mts y pesa 37 Kilogramos (52 con todo su equipo puesto). Lo que ocurre es que es MUY inteligente (A la par de Eggman y Tails)._

_-Dalina: Ya que estamos aclararemos las otras edades, yo tengo 16 años biológicos (Ósea mi cuerpo tiene 16 años, no conozco mi edad cronológica ya que todavía no sé si soy un proyecto de Black Arrow o una persona normal), mido 1 mt justo y peso 24 Kg (74 con mi chaqueta puesta)._

_-Alpha: Yo, pues tengo 15 años biológicos y 1 ½ cronológico, mido 1.08 mts y peso 38 Kg._

_-Beta: ¡Que soy Barto! ¬¬_

_-Barto: Ahí esta, yo tengo 18 años, mido 1.12 mts y peso 38 Kg, Alpha estas gordo ¬¬_

_-Alpha: ¡Cállate!_

_-Barto: Deberías comer menos dulces ¬¬_

_-Alpha: ¡Pero son muy ricos! D:_

_-Gamma: Ok, yo tengo 19 años biológicos y 1 año con 3 meses cronológicos, mido 1.17 mts y peso 40 Kg._

_-Nicolás: Con eso aclarado…_

_- Tails, Sonic, Dalina, Barto y Nicolás (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego! (Alpha y Gamma solo saludan con la mano y Shadow ni saluda ¬¬)._


	9. Oscuros problemas en Central City

_Me alegra que al final, les haya gustado el capitulo anterior :D, si bien para mí no fue muy satisfactorio (Creo que podría haberlo hecho mejor), es bueno saber que les gusto, pero como compensación por el no tan buen capitulo anterior, les traigo este:_

_

* * *

The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 9: Oscuros problemas en Central City._

"¿Cuánto falta?"-Pregunta molesto un erizo de color negro con vetas rojas en la púas, este estaba sentado con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas en la espalda de un robot que estaba volando.

"Ya estamos cerca"-Contesta una murciélago que volaba junto al robot.

"¿Estás segura que es por aquí?"-Cuestiona Shadow.

"Si"-Responde tajante Rouge-"Según Tails la Chaos Emerald está en casa de Cream, y van para allá temiendo que Black Arrow pudiera tratar de robarla ¿Qué no escuchas?"

Pero el erizo negro en vez de decir algo señalo con el dedo hacia adelante, la chica miro el lugar y se pudo ver a lo lejos una casa, que reconoció como a la que se dirigían, pero lo que en verdad llamo su atención fueron dos figuras en el aire, las cuales estaban intercambiando golpes a una enorme velocidad, una figura era rodeada por un aura roja y la otra por una azul. Cada golpe que lanzaban generaba un onda expansiva que se podía sentir donde ellos estaban.

Luego notaron que más al este habían dos esferas, una azul y otra verde que chocaban constantemente en el aire.

"Al parecer empezaron sin nosotros"-Comenta Shadow mientras se incorpora y salta hacia el suelo, para luego salir corriendo hacia el lugar del conflicto.

"Apresurémonos Omega"-Ordena Rouge.

_-En la batalla…_

Un erizo de color celeste estaba de brazos cruzados parado sobre la copa de un árbol mirando hacia arriba, donde estaban la zorra y el lobo intercambiando golpes en el aire.

"Según parece me equivoque en los cálculos, Dalina es mucho más fuerte de lo que creí"-Se dijo en voz baja a si mismo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa-"Quizás sea incluso más fuerte que Beta"-Al terminar de decir esto siguió mirando la pelea en silencio.

Dalina y Beta seguían intercambiando golpes y patadas a una enorme velocidad, ninguno de los dos había emitido palabra alguna desde que comenzaron a pelear, pero ahora el lobo rompe el silencio mientras la pelea continuaba:

"¿Sabes? A mí no me gusta pelear"-Comento mientras seguía lanzando y bloqueando golpes-"Pero esto es muy divertido"-Al decir eso puso una sonrisa.

"A mí también me resulta muy divertido"-Contesto la zorra-"Es una pena que estés con Black Arrow"

"Tengo mis razones"-Explico el lobo sin bajar la velocidad.

"¿Y cuáles son?"-Pregunto Dalina

"No puedo decirlo"-Respondió-"Pero créeme, no quiero hacer esto"

Entonces siguen intercambiando golpes, pero comienza a desplazarse por el lugar a toda velocidad, esta era tal que solo se veían los choques que provocaban sus ataques.

_-Más abajo…_

"¿Ya te estás comenzando a cansar Sonic?"-Pregunta burlonamente un erizo verde.

"Ni un poco"-Responde con sinceridad un erizo azul.

"Pues… veamos cuanto puedes mantener el ritmo"

Al decir esto ambos salen despedidos hacia el otro a toda velocidad. El sonido del choque se escucho a kilómetros de distancia y la fuerza del impacto tiro algunos árboles cercanos. Los erizos estaban cara a cara agarrados de las manos, tratando de hacer retroceder al otro con todas sus fuerzas, pero ninguno cedía.

"Si esto es todo lo que tienes entonces no me impresionas"-Se burlo Sonic.

"No sabes cuándo cerrar la boca no es así"-Dijo molesto Scourge.

El erizo azul decidió terminar con esto y tomo impulso con la cabeza, para luego darle un fuertísimo cabezazo a su rival, el cual se tambalea hacia atrás. Sonic aprovecha esto y le lanza un puñetazo, golpeándolo en la mejilla, haciéndolo caer a unos metros.

"¡Tramposo!"-Se queja el erizo verde mientras se incorpora.

"¡Mira quien lo dice!"-Replica Sonic.

"¡Me las vas a pagar!"-Grita furioso Scourge y salta.

Sonic hace lo mismo, chocando una patada en el aire, luego ambos tiran un puñetazo los cuales también chocan, y así varios ataques más hasta bajar al suelo y siguen lanzándose golpes, hasta que los dos se golpean fuertemente en la mejilla y salen despedidos hacia atrás, utilizando un árbol de apoyo se lanzan contra el otro con un Homing Attack, se impactan una y otra vez en el aire, hasta que caen al suelo pero allí cargan un Spin Dash y salen a toda velocidad para impactar a toda potencia, los erizos salen despedidos hacia atrás unos metros por la fuerza del impacto pero no se caen.

Entonces a los dos les llama la atención un pequeño y pausado aplauso.

"¿Shadow?"-Pregunta Sonic al ver al erizo negro parado sobre una rama en lo alto, era él quien aplaudía.

"Fue una buena demostración la que hicieron"-Comento dejando de aplaudir y saltando al lado de Sonic, para preguntar-"¿Se puede o es una fiesta privada?"

"¿Tenias que aparecer justo cuando se ponía divertido?"-Cuestiono Scourge, para luego decir en voz baja-"Espero que ese lobo estúpido ya tenga la Chaos Emerald"

_-Justo encima de los erizos…_

"Achhuu…"-Estornuda Beta distrayéndose de la pelea recibiendo un golpe doble de Dalina, el cual lo hace precipitarse hacia el suelo.

"¡Lo siento!"-Grita la chica un tanto apenada por haber golpeado a su oponente cuando estaba distraído.

_-De nuevo en tierra…_

"¿Eh?"-Murmuro Scourge al escuchar algo sobre él, mira para arriba-"¡Woo!"-Exclama mientras salta para un costado evadiendo el impacto que causo Beta.

"¿Alguien anoto la matricula del camión?"-Pregunto desorientado el lobo levantándose y agarrándose la cabeza.

"Déjame adivinar… no conseguiste la Chaos Emerald"-Cuestiona Scourge a su compañero.

"Pero que gran poder de observación"-Contesta Beta con tono irónico todavía agarrándose la cabeza.

"¿Así que tenemos refuerzos?"-Pregunta burlonamente Dalina mientras decencia-"Aunque yo solita podría con ellos"

"Solo son palabras"-Contesto Shadow cruzándose de brazos.

"Uno de estos días podrás probar si son palabras o no"-Desafía la chica.

"Cuando tu gustes"

"¿Recuerdan que tenemos un par de problemitas, no?"-Ironiza Neir mientras llega junto al resto-"Dejen sus discusiones para más tarde"

"¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero si son Scourge the Hedgehog y Beta the Chaos Wolf"-Comentó Rouge mientras se acercaba con Omega.

"¿Acaso son todos o falta que aparezcan más?"-Cuestiona irónicamente Scourge, entonces un sonido lo hace mirar a su derecha, a lo lejos ve un avión acercarse-"¿Para que hable?"

"Estamos en clara desventaja, será mejor irnos"-Le sugiere Beta a su compañero.

"Nunca había estado tan de acuerdo contigo"-Contesta Scourge mientras el lobo ponía su mano sobre su hombro-"Esto no ha terminado todavía Sonic"-Y ambos desaparecen.

"¿Siempre tienen que hacer eso?"-Se pregunta Sonic mientras todos comienzan a caminar hacia la casa de Cream.

_-__Un rato después…_

"¿Entonces esos dos vinieron a llevarse la Chaos Emerald?"-Pregunto Vanilla después de la explicación.

"Si, pero Neir logro llegar a tiempo y lo evito"-Contesto Sonic señalando al erizo celeste, quien tenía la Chaos Emerald en la mano.

"¡Hey Neir! ¿Por qué no usaste el Chaos Control?"-Cuestiono Dalina (Que ya tenía puesta su chaqueta) señalándole la gema que estaba en su dispositivo del brazo-"Te hubieras ahorrado mucho tiempo"

"…"-El erizo mira la Chaos Emerald, y después un segundo de silencio dice: "Ups"

Todo el mundo se cae de espaldas.

"¿Te dije que eras un idiota?"-Le pregunta Dalina con tono de molestia.

"Como diez veces ¬¬"-Responde con tono irónico.

"¡Ha callar!"-Se irrita Shadow-"¿¡Vamos a ir a buscar las Chaos Emeralds antes de que lo haga Black Arrow o no!"

"Por una vez don sonrisa tiene razón"-Asiente Sonic-"Deberíamos dividirnos en dos grupos, así será más rápido y fácil encontrarlas"

"De acuerdo, yo iré en uno y Tails en otro, ya que nosotros tenemos los Radares"-Sugiere Neir al equipo, el cual está de acuerdo.

"También debería haber alguien capaz de usar el Chaos Control"-Agrega Shadow.

"Entonces, Tails puede venir con nosotros"-Es lo que sugiere Rouge.

"Ok"-Dice Tails mientras saca el Radar y se acerca al Team Dark-"Veamos… según esto, hay una Chaos Emerald en… ¿Blue Ridge Zone?"

"MUY cerca de Station Square…"-Se dijo Shadow a sí mismo.

"…"-Neir estaba pensativo usando sus gogles para buscar la Chaos Emerald restante, pero estuvo mirando hacia un punto fijo durante un rato-"Mi radar dice que hay una aquí cerca… en Central City"

"¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Yo estuve en la ciudad tres días y no sentí nada!"-Contraría Shadow.

"Pero se está moviendo"-Agrega Neir-"Al parecer la tiene alguien"

"Sea quien sea nos la va a tener que dar"-Dice tajante el erizo negro.

"Entonces… nosotros iremos por la de Central City"-Sugiere el erizo celeste, mientras se pone sus gogles en la frente-"Ustedes vallan por la de Blue Ridge Zone"

"De acuerdo"-Asiente Rouge y luego se dirige al equipo-"En marcha"-Tails, Omega y Rouge se acercan a Shadow quien extiende su mano hacia el erizo celeste, el cual le lanza una Chaos Emerald.

"Ten mucho cuidado Tails"-Le dice Cream al zorrito.

"Tú también"-Contesta con una sonrisa.

"Chaos Control"-Dice Shadow, mientras alzaba la gema y desaparecía junto con el resto en una luz.

"Ok, vamos a buscar al cabeza de nudillo"-Ordena Sonic, entonces él, Amy, Cream y Dalina se acercan a Neir, quien alza su dispositivo.

"Cha…"-Se dispone a gritar Neir, pero un llamado lo interrumpe.

"¡ESPEREN!"-Los detiene Vanilla.

"¿Qué?"-Pregunta Neir.

"¡Tu no vas jovencita!"-Le dice a su hija en un tono un tanto regañador.

"¿¡Que! ¿¡Por qué!"-Cuestiona Cream.

"Esta vez es algo demasiado peligroso para ti, y lo sabes muy bien"-Explica Vanilla.

"¡Pero…! ¡Pero…!"-Trata de replicar la conejita y busca con la mirada ayuda en sus amigos.

"Cream… tu mama tiene razón, esto es muy peligroso"-Calma Amy a su pequeña amiga.

"Así es, Black Arrow no se anda con jueguitos"-Agrega Neir-"¿Recuerdas la destrucción en Central City?"-La conejita asintió a la pregunta-"Eso lo hizo uno solo de los agentes de Black Arrow, imagínate el resto… incluso para nosotros es peligroso ¿Qué haría tu madre si algo te pasara?"

Cream pareció desistir, agacho la cabeza y camino hasta al lado de su madre.

"¡Den su mejor esfuerzo!"-Alienta la conejita a sus amigos.

"¡Volveremos tan pronto sea posible!"-Anuncia Sonic, justo antes de desaparecer en una brillante luz.

_-Angel Island. 2:00 pm._

El cuarteto aparece justo en las escaleras que conducen al altar de la Master Emerald, al subir ven a Knuckles durmiendo usando la gran gema como apoyo.

"Jeje"-Ríe Sonic por lo bajo y se acerca al dormido equidna, toma aire…

"Si lo haces te mueres"-Dijo tajante Knuckles sin abrir los ojos.

"¡Ah! No eres divertido"-Se queja Sonic.

"¿Qué quieren?"-Pregunta el equidna abriendo los ojos.

"Sabemos donde esta una Chaos Emerald"-Contesta Neir-"¿Vienes o no?"

"No hay necesidad de que me lo digan dos veces"-Es lo que dijo Knuckles mientras se paraba.

"¿No se irán sin saludar, no?"-Cuestiona Shade

"Hola Shade"-Saluda Sonic.

"¿Y quién es esta chica?"-Les pregunta al grupo, señalando a la zorra amarilla.

"Me llamo Dalina the Fox"

"Así que tu eres la Psicoquinetica, soy Shade the Echidna"-Se presenta, luego se dirige al resto del grupo-"Yo me quedare cuidando la Master Emerald en caso de que Black Arrow quiera robarla"

"¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!"-Apresuro Dalina a sus compañeros, quienes se pusieron alrededor del erizo celeste, y desaparecieron en una luz.

_-Central City. 2:01 pm._

Una coneja caminaba por las grandes calles de Central City, mediría unos 96 cm, era de color rojo igual que sus ojos, con los brazos color piel y su cabello, que era rubio y rizado, le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, además de que el flequillo le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. Llevaba una remera de manga larga, también roja pero con blanco en el pecho. Un pantalón largo del mismo color que la remera. Y unas zapatillas ¿Adivinan de qué color? Si dijeron rojo acertaron… pero con una línea blanca vertical.

"Si vas a salir a explorar el mundo asegúrate de llevar comida y/o dinero suficiente"-Se dijo a si misma mientras se agarraba el estomago-"Me muero de hambre"-Entonces recuerda algo y saca una gema de color purpura muy brillante-"Quizás pueda vender esto para comprar comida"

Estaba tan concentrada en su estomago que no noto que dos pares de ojos la espiaban desde un callejón oscuro.

"Allí esta"-Comenta por lo bajo un sujeto de los ojos rojos.

"Pues ve y quítale la Chaos Emerald"-Responde otro de ojos violetas que estaba comiendo unas gomitas dulces de una bolsa que tenía en la mano.

"Como gustes"-Dice mientras salía despacio del callejón, dejando ver que era un equidna de color verde con ropa marrón.

Sin avisar, comienza a correr hacia la distraída coneja y trata de tomar la Chaos Emerald, pero la chica es capaz de evitarlo y ambos comienzan a forcejear por la gema.

"¡Déjala es mía!"-Grita molesta la coneja.

"¡Suéltala!"-Ordena el equidna mientras seguía tratando de quitársela.

"¡No quiero!"-Fue todo lo que le respondió justo antes de tirar su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás y cargar un fuertísimo puñetazo contra el equidna, quien no pudo evitarlo y voló unos metros hacia atrás.

"¡Jajajaja!"-Se comienza a reír a carcajadas un erizo de color marrón y ojos violetas que salía del mismo callejón del que el equidna había salido segundos antes-"¡Eres un torpe, Gamma!"

"Y tu un idiota, Alpha"-Le dice mientras se incorpora-"¡Sera mejor que me la des por las buenas!"-Amenaza a la coneja.

"¡No quiero!"-Contesta burlonamente sacándole la lengua y haciéndole un gesto con el ojo.

"¡Ya verás!"-Le grita justo cuando se lanza contra ella, pero la chica logra esquivarlo dando un giro y pateándolo en la espalda.

Por la inercia y el golpe se estrella con una pared.

"¡JAJAJAJA! ¡ESTO NO TIENE PRECIO!"-Continúa riéndose a carcajadas el erizo, que ahora estaba revolcándose en el piso, ya que no se podía mantener parado de la risa-"¡NO PUEDO RESPIRAR! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!"

"Te odio"-Le murmura Gamma a su compañero mientras se levanta-"¡Basta de juegos, te ganaste un buen castigo!"-Le advirtió a la coneja mientras era rodeado por un aura oscura.

Acto seguido salió volando hacia la chica, la cual dio varios giros evadiendo los ataques, hasta que finalmente salta hasta lo alto de un edificio.

"¿Cómo puede hacer eso?"-Se pregunta sorprendido el equidna, luego se enfada-"¡No permitiré que esta mocosa se meta conmigo!"-Y sale volando hasta donde está la coneja.

"¡Que persistente eres!"-Se queja la chica mientras comienza a correr por los techos de los edificios, dando saltos enormes.

"¿Quién te crees, Bugs Bunny?"-Murmura molesto Gamma debido a que los saltos que daba la coneja le impedían atraparla.

Pero finalmente trastabilla, quedando justo en el borde de un gran edificio y se gira a ver a su perseguidor, mala idea. Debido a que los ojos de este comienzan a brillar en rojo.

"¿Qué pasa? No me puedo mover"-Pregunta consternada.

"Es mi habilidad de inmovilización, casi todos tus nervios quedaron paralizados, no podrás mover un musculo"-Le informo con tono maligno mientras se acercaba.

Estaba a punto de tomar la Chaos Emerald, cuando una voz le llama la atención.

"¡Déjala en paz!"-Grito una zorra de color amarillo justo antes de darle una patada en la cara.

"¡Wow!"-La coneja recupero la movilidad, pero por la sorpresa pierde el balance y cae-"¡Ahhh!"

Se preparo para sentir el fuerte impacto con el suelo, cerró los ojos y apretó fuerte los puños. Pero el golpe nunca llego, abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver a un erizo de color celeste, con ojos grises y unos gogles en la cabeza, que la sostenía en sus brazos.

"¿Estás bien?"-Le pregunta gentilmente mientras bajaban al suelo.

"Si…"-Murmura la coneja, la cual estaba sonrojada (_Incluso ya siendo roja_).

El erizo la suelta y nota la gema que tenía en la mano.

"¿Dónde conseguiste eso?"-Le pregunta señalando la Chaos Emerald.

"Pues… la encontré tirada por Green Hill Zone de camino aquí"-Contesto con un tono medio avergonzada-"¿Co…como te…llamas?"-Le pregunto poniéndose más roja que un tomate.

"Me llamo Neir the Hedgehog"-Respondió el erizo.

"Yo soy Jessica… Jessica the Rabbit"-Dijo con un poco mas de confianza, para luego preguntar-"¿Qué tiene de especial esta gema que todos la quieren?"

"Es una de las Chaos Emeralds…"-Comenzó a explicar, pero el sonido de un choque en lo alto del edificio le hizo preocuparse por otras cosas-"¡Quédate aquí!"-Ordena emprendiendo el vuelo con su Jet Pack.

"Es genial"-Murmura para sí misma Jessica sonrojándose un poco.

_-En el techo…_

"¡Psycho Crusher!"-Grita Dalina saliendo disparada rodeada de su aura roja.

"¡Dark Booster!"-Grita Gamma, volando rodeado de su aura oscura.

Ambos chocan a toda velocidad, generando una lucha de fuerzas que parecía pareja, pero de a poco la zorra comienza a ganar terreno.

"(¡Tiene más energía que yo!)¡Rayos!"-Vocifera Gamma cuando su ataque es vencido y es golpeado por el de Dalina.

La zorra se detiene a unos metros, pero el equidna vuela hasta caer en otro edificio.

"¡Ah! ¡Maldición!"-Blasfema Gamma tirado en el piso y agarrándose el pecho.

"Al parecer tiene todo bajo control"-Comenta Neir aterrizando en el techo.

"Así es"-Rectifica Sonic, quien estaba junto a Knuckles y Amy.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"-Le pregunta burlonamente un erizo marrón al derribado Gamma.

"No necesito TU ayuda"-Responde molesto el equidna tratando de pararse.

"Pues desde aquí parecería que si la necesitas"-Se burla Alpha-"Además, no hay nadie más que te pueda ayudar"

"Eres molesto ¿Lo sabías?"-Dice Gamma mientras se termina de incorporar y salta al edificio en el que estaba el resto.

"Pero si esa es la idea"-Contesta despreocupado Alpha saltando también, para luego preguntarle al grupo-"¿Y quién va a pelear con nosotros?"

"¿¡Tantas ganas tienes de pelear!"-Cuestiona Dalina descruzando los brazos-"Entonces yo…"-Comienza a decir, pero es detenida por una mano en su hombro.

"Déjanos pelear a nosotros"-Pide Knuckles.

"Así es, les debemos unas cuantas"-Agrega Sonic.

La zorra no objeto y dio la vuelta, yendo con los otros dos a mirar la pelea.

"Esta vez no nos sorprenderás"-Informa Sonic al erizo marrón mientras se pone en guardia.

"Veremos eso"-Desafía Alpha también poniéndose en guardia.

"Recuerda el Ojo Maligno de Gamma"-Le advierte Knuckles a su compañero, el cual asiente.

Entonces los cuatros se lanzan contra sus oponentes.

"¡Neir!"-Lo llama una voz detrás del, pero no puede llegar a darse la vuelta porque es rodeado por dos brazos-"¡Me olvide de darte las gracias por salvarme!"

"¿Qué… estas…haciendo?"-Cuestiona el erizo con dificultad para hablar.

"Pues… dándote un abrazo"-Contesta tiernamente.

"Pues…parecería… que trataras de…ahorcarme"-Explica Neir-"No puedo…respirar"

"¡Ups! ¡Lo siento!"-Se disculpa la coneja soltándolo.

Dalina, quien estaba al lado, cruzada de brazos, parecía que estaba mirando la pelea, pero en verdad miraba de reojo la escena y parecía un poco molesta.

"¿Así me veo yo cuando abrazo a Sonic?"-Se pregunta Amy, entonces ve a su amiga y le cuestiona al oído-"Parecería que estuvieras celosa"-La chica se sobresalta.

"¡Claro que no!"-Grito un poco avergonzada, pero luego se dio cuenta de que todos (Incluso los que estaban peleando) la miraban extrañados. Entonces se puso tan roja como su cabello-"Jeje… no… no pasa… nada… jeje"

Los cuatros recomienzan la pelea, mientras la zorra agacha la cabeza. Neir la miraba de reojo preocupado.

"(¿Qué paso?)"-Entonces se da cuenta de que la coneja estaba agarrada fuertemente de su brazo izquierdo-"¿Podrías dejarme mi espacio?"

"¿Acaso te parezco fea?"-Pregunta Jessica.

Neir, quien no esperaba semejante pregunta, quedo un poco sorprendido. No sabía que responder, miro de reojo a la zorra, la cual todavía tenía la cabeza baja, pero entre sus cabellos noto que sus ojos estaba bastante pendiente de la escena.

"Pues… pues…."-Comienza a contestar-"Pues… no… per…"-Trato de replicar pero…

"¿Y entonces?"-Cuestiono la conejita.

"Pues yo…yo…"-Trato de buscar algo para decir, pero un fuerte ruido llama la atención de todos, quienes vieron como Alpha volaba hacia arriba después de un gancho de Knuckles-"¡No es momento para esto!"-Corta la conversación tajantemente, suelta su brazo, da unos pasos hacia delante y se cruza de brazos para ver la pelea-"(¡Fiu! ¡Zafe!... Por ahora)"-Se dijo a sí mismo, poniendo atención a la pelea.

Knuckles esperaba a que Alpha cayera para darle otro ataque, pero es golpeado por Sonic, quien fue lanzado por Gamma. El erizo marrón da una vuelta en el aire y cae parado, mientras que Sonic y Knuckles se incorporan rápidamente y los cuatros se enfrascan en un intercambio de golpe multitudinario. Los puñetazos y patadas se sucedían a toda velocidad. Finalmente Knuckles logra impactar a Gamma, y Alpha a Sonic. Los golpeados vuelan unos metros lejos, pero Sonic fue capaz de girar en el aire y frenar. Knuckles y Alpha se tiran un puñetazo al mismo tiempo, los cuales chocan, pero el del erizo no es lo bastante fuerte y pierde el balance, lo cual aprovecha el equidna para darle varias patadas y conectar un gancho, mandándolo lejos.

"¡Maldito!"-Blasfema Alpha dando una vuelta en aire y cayendo parado, para luego apuntarle con un dedo-"¡Death Beam!"

"¡Knuckles esquívalo!"-Le advierte Neir.

El equidna logra apenas girar su cuerpo, evadiendo el rayo. Pero el erizo vuelve a disparar, sin otra opción Knuckles pierde el balance apropósito y cae al suelo esquivándolo de nuevo.

"¡Eres mío!"-Le advierte Alpha dispuesto a disparar de nuevo.

"¡O eso crees tú!"-Le dice una bola azul que lo golpea, revelándose como Sonic-"Recuerda que esto es un 2 contra 2"

Alpha se para de un salto y se muestra enfadado, mientras Knuckles se ponía junto a Sonic.

"¿Ya no eres tan fuerte, o qué?"-Preguntar burlonamente Knuckles.

Entonces el erizo comienza a reírse desquiciadamente sin dejar de mirarlos.

"¿Qué le pasa?"-Se pregunto Sonic.

Pero de pronto notaron que los ojos de Alpha comienzan a brillar en tono rojizo mientras los miraba con una sonrisa sádica.

"¡No puede ser!"-Grita Knuckles al notarlo, trata de mirar para otro lado pero no puede…

"¡No me puedo mover!"-Le dice Sonic a su compañero-"Esto es…"

"¡El Ojo Maligno!"-Termina Knuckles la oración.

"¿¡Acaso creían que Gamma era el único que podía hacer esto!"-Se burla Alpha-"Todos tuyos"

El equidna verde sonríe mientras se acerca despacio a los dos inmóviles.

"¡Rayos!"-Maldice Neir mientras él y Dalina levantan el vuelo y se lanzan hacia Gamma.

"Estúpidos"-Murmura el equidna dándose rápidamente la vuelta con los ojos brillando en rojo, haciendo que sus agresores queden suspendidos en el aire-"No puedo creer que hayan caído tan fácil"

"¡Somos unos idiotas!"-Grita con frustración Dalina tratando de moverse-"¡En especial tu!"-Le grita a Neir.

"¿¡Y yo porque!"-Cuestiona el erizo celeste.

"¡Si gritas antes de saltar hacia un enemigo es obvio que se dará cuenta que vas!"-Refriega en cara la chica.

"¡Pues no me habrías seguido de ser tan lista!"

"¡Pues tu podría haber hecho un mejor plan si alardeas tanto de tu inteligencia!"-Respondió sarcásticamente.

"¡Pues tu..!"-Iba a seguir el erizo, pero…

"¡CAYENSE! ¡PARECEN RECIEN CASADOS!"-Corta tajante Gamma cansado de la discusión-"¿¡En una situación así se pelean entre ustedes! ¡No lo puedo creer!"

"Vayamos terminando con esto"-Sugirió Alpha, quien se acercaba a Sonic y Knuckles. El erizo marrón todavía tenía los ojos iluminados.

"Por una vez en tu vida, tienes razón"-Admitió Gamma, e hizo bajar a Dalina y Neir.

Acto seguido ambos golpean a los erizos.

"¡Nadie le hace eso a mi Sonic!"-Grita furiosa Amy levantando su martillo y saltando hacia Alpha.

"¡Ni a mi Neir!"-También grita furiosa Jessica (También con un martillo, que solo dios sabe de dónde lo saco) lanzándose hacia Gamma.

"¿Eh? ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!"-Ambos gritan al notar los martillos acercándose.

Y no son capaces de evitarlos, Gamma es noqueado en el acto por Jessica y Alpha es enviado a volar bien lejos por Amy.

"Guau…"-Dice Knuckles medio desorientado recuperando la movilidad-"¡Bien hecho chicas!"

"¡Sonic! ¿Estás bien?"-Le pregunta Amy ayudándolo a pararse.

"Si"-Afirma Sonic, para luego levantar el pulgar-"Por cierto ¡Buen golpe!"

"¡Y SI VUELVES A TOCARLO TE MATO!"-Le gritaba Jessica a un inconsciente Gamma, mientras lo zarandaba del cuello del abrigo.

"¿Sabes que esta inconsciente, no?"-Cuestiona irónicamente Dalina.

"Si"-Le dice tranquilamente incorporándose, justo cuando Neir regresaba, al verlo lo abraza-"¿¡Estas bien!"

"Sí, estoy bien ¿¡Quieres soltarme!"-Le pregunta con una gota en la cabeza.

El erizo entonces nota algo de color amarillo brillante a lo lejos acercándose hacia donde estaban Sonic, Amy y Knuckles.

"¡CHICOS CUIDADO!"-Les advierte a todo pulmón.

"¡Al suelo!"-Grita Sonic advirtiendo a los otros dos, toma a Amy y se tira cuerpo a tierra, mientras Knuckles hace lo mismo.

Por sobre sus cabezas pasa la energía en forma de un disco.

"¡Ustedes también!"-Les grita Neir empujando a Dalina y Jessica junto a él hacia el suelo.

La energía pasa por encima y corta un tubo de metal como si nada, para luego deshacerse en el aire.

"¿Qué fue eso?"-Pregunta Knuckles levantando la cabeza sin pararse.

"No lo sé"-Responde Sonic, también sin pararse.

Entonces el erizo azul escucha un risita debajo del y nota que esta encima de Amy, la cual le dedica una sonrisa picara.

"¡AH! ¡NO… NO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS!"-Se sobre salta el erizo, saliendo de encima y alejándose, estaba bastante rojo.

"Esto contesta lo que yo ya sabía…"-Comienza a decir felizmente Amy mientras se levanta, para luego cambiar a un tono soñador con los ojos iluminados y con varias rosas apareciendo como fondo (?)-"… Que tú me amas"

"(¡ENLOCIQUECIÓ!)"-Se dijo a sí mismo el erizo, con una gota en la cabeza.

"¡Eh… chicos tenemos otro problemita!"-Los llama Knuckles señalándoles a un erizo marrón que tenia la mano levantada, estaba en uno de los edificios cercanos.

Encima de su mano tenía otro disco de energía idéntico al anterior.

"¡Rayos! ¡Evadieron mi ataque!"-Les grita Alpha desde lejos-"¡Aquí les va de nuevo! ¡Destructo Disc!"

"¡Cuidado, ese ataque corta todo lo que toca!"-Advierte Neir cuando el disco vuela hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

Knuckles, Sonic y Amy se hacen a un lado.

Pero cuando el disco llega hasta donde están Dalina, Neir y Jessica; Alpha ya había llegado a donde estaban los otros. Sorpresivamente golpea con un puño a Knuckles y con el otro a Amy, luego carga con un cabezazo contra Sonic. Los tres caen de espaldas.

Pero el erizo no se detiene y golpea a la distraída zorra con una patada voladora, en el medio del aire le da una giratoria a Neir, y trata de golpear a Jessica con el puño, pero esta lo esquiva y lo toma del brazo, estrella su cabeza contra el suelo, le hace una llave y se le sienta en la espalda.

"¡Ahora intenta golpearme!"-Se burla Jessica apretando mas el brazo que tenia agarrado.

"¡Ay! ¡Eso duele!"-Se queja Alpha, pataleando, tratando de sacársela de encima.

"Yo debería decir eso"-Murmura Amy agarrándose la mejilla.

"¿Estás bien?"-Le pregunta Sonic.

"Si, no fue nada"-Contesta la eriza ruborizándose un poco.

"Parece que esa coneja lo tiene controlado"-Señala Knuckles riéndose.

"¡Suéltame!"-Pide Alpha zarandeándose.

"No lo hare… ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?"-Pregunta tomando una gema de color rojo que se le había caído al erizo-"¿Es también una Coas Emareld?"

"Es Chaos Emerald… y si, lo es"-Corrige y afirma Sonic agarrando la gema.

"¡Devuélvanmela! ¡Es mía!"-Berrinchea el erizo marrón.

"¡Ustedes trataron de quitarme la mía!"-Reprocha la coneja doblándole más el brazo.

"¡Con esto vamos tres a dos!"-Comenta Sonic en tono de victoria.

"En realidad creo que cuatro a dos"-Corrige la coneja pasándole la gema que tenía guardada.

"Quizás Gamma tenga otra"-Sugirió Neir, haciendo que todo el grupo mire al inconsciente equidna.

"¡SUFICIENTE!"-Grita Alpha llamando la atención de todos-"¡YA ME CANSE!"-Al decir esto su cuerpo comienza a brillar en rojo.

"¡Diantres!"-Maldice Neir mientras alza su brazo derecho.

"¡CHAOS…!"-Comienza a gritar Alpha.

"¡Chaos Control!"-Grita Neir desapareciendo con todo el grupo.

El grupo reaparece encima de otro edificio a unos 150 metros del que estaba el erizo marrón, esperaron una gran explosión de energía roja (En realidad Jessica no sabía que esperar, pero disimulaba).

"¿Qué se supone que estamos esperando?"-Pregunto la coneja, el resto no supo que contestar hasta que…

"¡NOS ENGAÑO! ¡ALPHA NO ES CAPAZ DE USAR EL CHAOS BLAST SIN UNA CHAOS EMERALD!"-Grito con frustración Neir al darse cuenta que el erizo marrón solo actuaba, entonces comienza volar con su Jet Pack, seguido de Dalina, mientras que Knuckles, Sonic, Amy y Jessica saltaban por los edificios.

"Jeje, se lo creyeron"-Se burla Alpha parándose, pero luego recuerda que le quitaron su Chaos Emerald y que lo humillaron, entonces lo comienza a rodear un aura oscura que representaba su furia-"¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!"

"¿Qué le está pasando?"-Pregunta sorprendida Dalina viendo la gran aura que rodeaba al erizo.

Todo el grupo frena en un edificio cercano, para ver lo que ocurría, entonces notan una figura asomándose detrás del desquiciado erizo.

"¿Por qué me estás dando tu Dark Energy, Gamma?"-Cuestiona Alpha sin darse la vuelta.

"Si moldeas la energía que te estoy dando junto con la tuya, además de tu furia y de la energía negativa de la Chaos Emerald, va a pasar algo muy divertido"-Explico el equidna, quien tenía una mano sobre la espalda del erizo marrón y con la otra sostenía su gema, además de ser rodeado también por un aura oscura.

"¿Me lo prometes?"-Le pregunto Alpha agrandando su aura oscura.

"Te lo juro"-Asegura Gamma con mira diabólica.

El erizo no necesito más confirmación, se concentro en su ira y poco a poco fue incorporando las energías adicionales.

"¡Ya sé lo que va a hacer! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!"-Advierte Knuckles al grupo mientras comienza a correr.

"¿Por qué?"-Cuestiona Sonic corriendo a su lado.

"¡Alpha va a utilizar la energía negativa de la Chaos Emerald junto con la suya y la de Gamma para alcanzar la Forma Oscura!"-Comenzó a explicar el equidna.

"¿Forma Oscura?"-Le pregunta Dalina mientras saltaban a otro edificio y seguían corriendo.

"¡Las Chaos Emeralds poseen ambos polaridades de energía! ¡La energía positiva, que es la que usualmente se usa, sirve para alcanzar la Súper Forma, y la energía negativa, que permite alcanzar una transformación conocida como la Súper Forma Oscura!-Hace una pausa para dar un gran salto hacia un edificio de la otra calle.

"¡Pero para eso se necesitan las 7 Chaos Emeralds!"-Replica Sonic.

"¡Pero la energía negativa actúa de diferente manera! ¡Es posible utilizar menos esmeraldas y aun así obtener la Forma Oscura! ¡Que no es tan poderosa como la Súper Forma o la Oscura!"

"¿¡Es posible hacerlo con una sola Chaos Emerald!"-Pregunta Neir.

"¡Al parecer Gamma le está dando su Dark Energy! ¡Y Alpha ya posee Ki en su interior, que puede moldear para hacerlo parecido a la Dark Energy! ¡Estoy seguro de que podrá hacerlo!"-Sigue explicando el equidna, y entonces frena-"Cuando nos alcance, que lo hará, debemos apartarlo de la ciudad tanto como sea posible, además de que estamos hablando del loco de Alpha, tiene poco control de sus acciones en esa forma, de no apartarlo del lugar mucha gente podría resultar herida…"

"…además la ciudad no se ha recuperado por completo del ataque de Black Arm hace unos meses…"-Acota Sonic.

"…debemos separarnos y tratar de llamar su atención, el que sea su blanco debe ir lo más rápido que pueda hacia Green Hill Zone o Mystic Ruins, el resto le proporcionara ayuda en caso de que la necesite, traten de no llevarlo hacia una zona con mucha gente, vallan por los techos o por el aire…"-Pero su explicación es cortada por un fuerte temblor y un gran grito.

"¿¡Ese es su poder!"-Se sorprende Jessica.

"¡...una vez lejos deberemos combatir todos juntos contra él, tal como hicimos con Scourge!"-Termina de explicar el equidna.

Todos ven una estela negra comenzando a volar en dirección a ellos.

"¡Aquí viene!"-Anuncia Sonic, y el grupo corre en distintas direcciones.

El ahora erizo oscuro se acercaba a toda velocidad, sus púas se había erizado, sus pupilas había desaparecido y su color marrón se oscureció (Pero no se volvió negro), además de ser rodeado por un aura oscura.

"¿¡Donde están!"-Se pregunto en voz alta Dark Alpha.

"¡Por aquí descerebrado!"-Se le burla Sonic sacándole la lengua.

"¡NO TE BURLES!"-Grita con toda su fuerza el erizo oscuro.

"Creo que se enojo"-Se dijo a sí mismo el erizo azul un poco preocupado y comenzando a correr a toda velocidad saltando por los edificios.

Dark Alpha comienza a perseguirlo.

"¡Es muy rápido!"-Se dijo a si mismo Sonic mientras da un gran salto.

"¡Sonic se dirige hacia Green Hill Zone! ¡Síganlo!"-Ordena Knuckles, aunque él no sabía cómo iba a seguirlo a semejante velocidad.

Dalina sube a Amy a su espalda mientras es rodeada por su aura roja y comienza a volar hacia donde estaban los dos erizos.

Neir por su parte se preparaba para volar con su Jet Pack, cuando sintió que alguien se subió a su espalda.

"¿Qué haces?"-Le pregunta a la coneja que se le subió enzima.

"Yo no puedo volar, ni tampoco correr a esa velocidad, así que me vas a tener que llevar"-Explica la coneja, a lo que el erizo se resigna y emprende el vuelo-"Mientras, podremos hablar de nuestro futuro como novios"

"¡NO SOY TU NOVIO!"-Grita enojado.

"¡No se preocupen por mí, eh!"-Grita sarcásticamente Knuckles mientras empieza a correr tan rápido como puede (Lo cual no es poco decir, pero no es capaz de alcanzar la velocidad de Sonic).

_-Con Sonic…_

El erizo azul hacia todo lo posible para mantener constante la velocidad, además de tener que saltar para no caer.

"¿¡Dificultades Sonic!"-Le pregunta una voz a su lado.

"¿¡SHADOW!"-Cuestiona incrédulo el erizo azul-"¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ!"

"Pues escapar del loco que tenemos atrás"-Comenta irónicamente el erizo negro.

"¡Me refiero a que…! ¿¡…como llegaste aquí tan rápido!"

"Pues..."-Comienza a explicar Shadow.

"¡CUIDADO VAMOS A CHOCAR CON UN FLASHBACK!"-Grita Sonic señalando hacia adelante.

"¡Ah!"-Grita el erizo negro tratando de girar, pero no puede y ambos entran al Flashback

_**Flashback**_

Una fuerte luz aparece por menos de un segundo, cuando se va se pueden ver a cuatro individuos.

"El radar indica que esta por aquí cerca"-Le comenta Tails al grupo, entonces señala hacia la izquierda-"Por allí"

"Pues va…"-Comienza a ordena Rouge, pero se detiene al sentir un rápido temblor y un sonido metálico-"¿¡Que…!"

"Shhh"-La calla Shadow mientras se acerca despacio entre unos arbustos, justo cuando se siente otro temblor y otro ruido.

El resto lo sigue, a Omega entonces le brillan los ojos y dice con tono bajo.

"Mis sensores detectan una maquina de Eggman"

"Pues mis ojos también"-Comenta sarcásticamente el erizo negro señalando a través de los arbustos.

Allí se encontraba un gran robot caminando, este tenía una cúpula por cabeza y mediría unos 3 mts, era de color rojo con toques blancos, en su brazo derecho tenia incorporada un cañón mientras que el izquierdo era normal y en la espalda tenía un Jet Pack.

A su lado iba un erizo robótico de color azul con toques en blanco… ósea Neo Metal Sonic :P.

"La Chaos Emerald está cerca"-Le dice la persona que estaba en el robot.

"Eggman y Metal Sonic"-Murmura Shadow.

"¿Dónde?"-Pregunta el erizo robótico.

"Estas impaciente desde que logre desbloquear todas tus habilidades… según este radar… en ese árbol"-Señala Eggman después de revisar una pantalla en su robot.

Metal Sonic se dirige hacia el árbol y nota que la Chaos Emerald de color amarillo está en un nido, ahora vacio, trata de tomarla pero es golpeado repentinamente y se estrella con otro árbol.

"Lamento arruinarles la fiesta"-Anuncia el erizo negro lanzando y agarrando la gema con una mano.

"¡Shadow!"-Se sorprende Eggman al ver al erizo.

"¿Contento de verme doc…?"-Comienza a burlarse Shadow, pero es interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en su mejilla.

Metal Sonic lo golpeo sorpresivamente y lo envió contra un árbol (Soltó la Chaos Emerald en el proceso), pero gira gracias a sus Air Shoes y logra apoyarse en él, toma impulso y se lanza contra su agresor, enfrascándose en un intercambio de golpes.

"¡Yo me ocupo de esta pila de chatarra! ¡Ustedes quítenle la Chaos Emerald que usa para potenciar el robot al gordo!"-Les ordeno Shadow a sus compañeros.

"¿¡A quien llamas…!"-Comenzó a recriminar Eggman, pero luego se detuvo al notar a los resto de los presentes-"Rouge the Bat, Miles Prower y E-123 Omega, es una buena oportunidad para probar mi EggDemoler 2.0"

"Más le vale dárnosla por las buenas"-Le pidió Rouge.

"Sabes que eso no funciona con los villanos"-Acoto Tails mientras aparecía su Chaos Blaster.

"Ya lo sé, pero nunca está de más pedirlo con cortesía"-Respondió la murciélago mientras estiraba sus alas.

"Debo destruir todas las creaciones de Eggman"-Dice Omega.

"¡Veamos lo que tienen!"-Anunció el científico justo antes de lanzar su robot en envestida.

Su velocidad tomo a todos por sorpresa, el EggDemoler logra hacer un tackle a Omega y lo arrastra varios metros, hasta estrellarlo con un montículo de rocas.

Rouge trata de patearlo por detrás, pero la cintura de la enorme maquina gira a toda velocidad y la atrapa en el aire.

"Eso no funcionara esta vez"-Advierte el científico.

Se preparaba para golpearla con el otro brazo, pero de repente algo explota liberando a Rouge. Al buscar al responsable ve al zorrito de dos colas apuntándole con el Chaos Blaster.

"¡Tu pequeño bast…!"-Comienza a maldecir Eggman, pero debe detenerse al ser golpeado por atrás.

La enorme maquina fue derribada por Omega, el cual trata de golpearla de nuevo, pero no puede ya que esta acciona el Jet Pack y levanta vuelo muy rápidamente.

"¡Esa máquina es muy rápida!"-Analizo Tails.

"¡Y aun no han visto nada!"-Advirtió el científico, mientras les apuntaba con el cañón del brazo derecho-"¡Fuego!"

Un poderoso rayo de energía salió disparado hacia el trió. Ya se habían dado cuenta lo que planeaba hacer Eggman, así que pudieron evadir el cañonazo a tiempo, pero este dejo un gran cráter.

"Es…está usando la energía de la Chaos Emerald"-Dijo Tails un poco impactado al ver el resultado del disparo.

El zorrito estaba volando usando sus colas, había quedado tan sorprendido por la demostración que se olvido por completo que estaba en una batalla.

"¡TAILS MUEVETE!"-Le advierte Rouge, entonces se da cuenta de que tenía la guardia baja.

Gira su cabeza hacia donde estaba la gran máquina, solo para verla a unos metros con el puño extendido hacia él. Era demasiado rápida y no puede evitar que lo golpee, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

"Oh, oh"-Se dice por lo bajo Rouge, al notar que el robot gira hacia ella.

El EggDemoler arremete en su contra, logra esquivar el puño por un pelo, aun así no noto que la maquina estiro la pierna, es golpeada por esta y comienza a caer, pero logra dar un giro gracias a sus alas y llega de pie al suelo.

Omega por su parte disparaba rayos láser al robot gigante, que los evadía mientras se le acercaba. Cuando ya estaba demasiado cerca, Omega salta a un costado para esquivar el golpe, el cual se estrella en el suelo.

_-Mientras…_

Shadow estaba de brazos cruzados a varios metros de Metal Sonic, quien estaba en la misma postura.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?"-Cuestiona burlonamente el erizo negro-"El celestito dijo que puedes hasta cuadruplicar tu poder"

El erizo robótico en respuesta mostro un aura roja brillante mientras decía:

"¡Pasando a 50%!"

Al instante se lanza contra Shadow el cual le dedica una sonrisa antes de desaparecer en una luz.

"Predecible"-Se burlo el erizo detrás del, mientras le apuntaba con su palma-"¡Chaos Spear!"

Pero el ataque pasa de largo, Shadow no logra salir de la sorpresa cuando una figura que parecía hecha de agua aparece delante del y toma una forma que conocía muy bien… la suya.

"Predecible"-Le dice el Shadow falso al real justo cuando le daba un golpe en el estomago, y luego otro en la cara.

"Jeje… ¿Crees que imitándome vas a poder ganarme?"-Cuestiona burlonamente Shadow incorporándose.

"No lo creo… lo sé"-Afirma el Shadow falso mientras mostraba su Chaos Emerald-"Chaos Control"

Pero el Shadow original no se queda quieto y hace exactamente lo mismo. Ahora podía ver que Metal Sonic se acercaba, así que ladeo su cuerpo para esquivar el ataque, para luego contraatacar con un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho y terminar con una patada en la espalda.

"No puede ser"-Se dice Metal Sonic a sí mismo con frustración, mientras su cuerpo se volvía de color metálico brillante por unos segundos y regresaba a su forma original.

"Si que puede ser"-Afirmo Shadow cruzado de brazos-"Me he vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes, ni siquiera con el doble de tu poder puedes conmigo ahora"

Pareció que el comentario no le gusto al erizo robótico, ya que este pareció empezar a concentrarse.

"¡Pasando a 100%!"-Grita Metal Sonic cuando el color de su cuerpo cambio a rojo brillante.

Shadow se pone en guardia esperando una envestida. Pero lo que hace el erizo robótico lo toma por sorpresa: Metal Sonic se encorva y cruza los brazos a la altura del círculo de su pecho, el cual comienza a brillar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"-Cuestiono Shadow.

Aunque no obtiene respuesta, después de unos segundos el erizo robótico extiende sus brazos y grita:

"¡ES TU FIN! ¡ERASER CANNON!"-Del circulo de su pecho sale un enorme rayo laser de color amarillo que se dirigía hacia Shadow a toda velocidad.

Del asombro, el erizo negro apenas llega a quitarse del medio.

"¿Qué fue eso?"-Se pregunta, pero entonces se da cuenta que Metal Sonic ya estaba detrás del.

Se voltea lo más rápido que puede, pero aun así el erizo robótico lo toma del cuello.

"¡METAL SONIC TEN MAS CUIDADO A DONDE APUNTAS!"-Le reclamo Eggman ya que el laser le pasó peligrosamente cerca.

Pero el científico debe dejar de preocuparse por eso, ya que Rouge y Omega vuelven a atacarlo.

"No eres nada Shadow the Hedgehog"-Se burla Metal Sonic, quien seguía estrangulando al erizo negro.

"Eso… crees tú"-Afirma burlonamente Shadow mientras apunta con la palma a la cara del erizo robótico-"Chaos… Spear"

Pero el ataque no salió todo lo rápido que debería y Metal Sonic lo esquivo simplemente ladeando la cabeza.

"Eso no fue muy inteligente"-Le informa el erizo robótico aumentando la intensidad de su agarre-"Ahora…"

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que es golpeado por una energía, que le hace soltar a Shadow, el cual le da una patada rápida y se aleja.

Metal Sonic busca a su atacante y logra divisar a Tails (Quien estaba bastante lastimado) que le apuntaba con algo parecido a un cañón.

"Tsk, eres bastante oportuno"-Murmura Shadow con expresión seria, lo único que le dedica a su salvador es un pulgar en alto.

Aunque para Tails eso ya era suficiente, pero después el zorrito decide concentrarse en el gigante robot que hay unos metros lejos.

La imponente mole de metal había golpeando a Omega, mandándolo a volar lejos, su siguiente blanco era Rouge. La murciélago se puso en guardia, esperando el momento en el que la fueran a atacar, y cuando parecía que este estaba por llegar… el EggDemoler es golpeado por una esfera de energía en el pecho, ocasionando que pierda el equilibrio.

"¡Rouge golpéalo en el pecho! ¡Ahí tiene la Chaos Emerald!"-Informa Tails consultando su radar.

La chica asiente, y mientras el robot se recuperaba del anterior ataque lo patea fuertemente en la misma zona varias veces, causándole abolladuras.

"A un lado Rouge"-Advierte Omega que estaba apuntando hacia el EggDemoler con sus manos convertidas en rayos láser.

Cuando se quita de la zona de fuego, Omega dispara, impactando de lleno en la ya bastante destruida zona del pecho, generando un pequeño agujero que dejaba escapar una pequeña pero fuerte luz.

"¡Ya basta pequeños granujas!"-Vocifera Eggman furioso y apunta con el cañón del robot. Pero no puede disparar porque es impactado por una esfera de energía-"¿¡Que ra…!"

Tails salta hacia el EggDemoler, dispara de nuevo hacia la grieta del pecho, abriéndola por completo y dejando ver una gema de color gris brillante, toma la Chaos Emerald y con todas sus fuerzas la arranca de los circuitos.

"¡Ya la tengo!"-Exclama Tails en señal de victoria mientras se alejaba del robot de un salto.

Shadow escucho lo que había dicho el zorrito.

"Creo que va siendo hora de acabar con esto"-Dice Shadow concentrándose.

Entonces la tierra comienza a temblar y el erizo se ve rodeado por un aura rojiza. Metal Sonic se puso en guardia preparado para contraatacar, sosteniendo firmemente la Chaos Emerald.

"¡Chaos…!"-Grita Shadow poniéndose en posición de ataque.

El erizo robótico se alerta, pero lo que paso a continuación, lo tomo por sorpresa…

Shadow desapareció, y al instante siguiente escucho una voz a su lado.

"Caíste"-Susurro el erizo negro posando una mano sobre la gema y golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara con la otra, para volver a desvanecerse.

"¡Maldita maquina! ¡Vamos, muévete!"-Ordenaba furioso Eggman tocando todos los botones y moviendo las palancas de su EggDemoler, pero este no respondía-"Sin una Chaos Emerald es inútil"-Se dijo.

"El robot es muy rápido y fuerte, pero sin esto no puede moverse"-Analiza Tails contemplando la gema en su mano, pero de pronto se tambalea y casi se cae.

"Hey ¿Estás bien? Ese golpe te dio fue muy fuerte"-Le pregunta preocupada Rouge ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio

"Si, solo necesito descansar un poco"

"Debo destruir a Eggman"-Dice Omega cambiando sus manos por gatlings.

El científico se asusta al ver al robot, pero de repente una luz aparece en el medio del trió.

"¡Tengo la Chaos Emerald! ¡Nos largamos!"-Ordena Shadow mostrando las dos gemas.

"Primero debo destruir a Eggman"-Contraria Omega.

"Creo que tu serias el destruido"-Le informa el erizo negro señalando hacia Metal Sonic.

El erizo robótico estaba cargando el ataque de su pecho.

"¡SHADOW SACANOS DE AQUÍ!"-Piden desesperados Tails y Rouge acercándose al erizo.

"¡CHAOS CONTROL!"-Grita Shadow alzando ambas gemas, justo cuando Metal Sonic disparaba.

"¡ERASER CANNON!"

El cuarteto desaparece un segundo antes de que el ataque los alcance.

_-En algún lugar cerca de Central City. 3:00 pm_

"Fiu, falto poco"-Suspiro Rouge aliviada.

"No pude destruir a Eggman"-Comenta con cierto tono de frustración Omega (A pesar de ser un robot).

"Al menos conseguimos las Chaos Emeralds, eso deja a Black Arrow con dos"-Alienta Tails mostrando la gema gris que saco del EggDemoler.

"¿Qué ocurre Shadow?"-Pregunta la murciélago al ver como el erizo miraba hacia la ciudad.

"Siento demasiada energía…"-Se dice Shadow-"…entonces…"-Hace una pausa cerrando los ojos y concentrándose para captar bien-"¡…todas las Chaos Emeralds están aquí!"

"¡Eso quiere decir que Sonic y los otros deben estar peleando!"-Analiza Tails-"¡Rápido! ¡Ustedes vallan a la ciudad, yo iré a la casa de Cream por el Tornado!"

"¿Estás seguro de que podrás ir solo en ese estado?"-Cuestiona Rouge.

"Sí, estoy perfectamente, no queda muy lejos y…"-Comienza a responder Tails, pero Rouge le toca despacio el pecho, y el zorrito se tambalea, casi cayéndose, pero la murciélago lo sostuvo.

"Sera mejor que te lleve yo"-Le dice Rouge cargándolo en sus brazos, entonces toma la Chaos Emerald y se la pasa a Omega-"Me reuniré con ustedes tan pronto como pueda"

"Para cuando llegues la fiesta ya habrá terminado"-Ironiza el erizo mientras él y Omega desaparecían.

**Fin del Flashback**

"Guau… ese fue uno largo"-Comenta Shadow viendo como se alejaba el Flashback.

"Espero que Tails esté bien"-Se dice a si mismo Sonic, luego mira a su compañero-"¡Necesitamos juntar todas las Chaos Emeralds!"-Saca sus dos gemas-"Neir tiene una… el problema es que Gamma tiene la que falta"

"Pues habrá que pedírsela prestada"

Entonces ambos notan que una energía se dirige hacia ellos. Logran saltar por los pelos.

"¿¡No se habrán olvidado de mi verdad!"-Cuestiono Dark Alpha mientras volvía a cargar energía en su mano.

_-Dalina (Shockeada por la extencion del capitulo): 8O_

_-Nicolás: :P Y tú que decías que los anteriores eran largos._

_-Sonic: Pero es mejor que sea largo…_

_-Nicolás: ¿Por qué es más interesante?_

_-Sonic: …no, porque nos pagas mas._

_-Nicolás: -_-" En realidad, este capítulo, como ya dije, es como una compensación por el no tan satisfactorio capitulo anterior._

_-Tails: ¿Por qué mejor no empiezamos con las aclaraciones que son varias?_

_-Nicolás: Ok… en primera, no tengo nada contra Cream y de hecho no me gusto el tener que dejarla atrás, pero no creo que una madre en su sano juicio deje que su hijita de 6 años se vea metida en una lucha contra una organización criminal como Black Arrow después de ver en primera persona lo poderosos que son… Bah, creo yo xD._

_-Tails: También en este capítulo hace aparición Jessica the Rabbit, que como pudieron ver tiene una gran habilidad acrobática y es muy ágil, es bastante inocentona y se enamora a primera vista de Neir…_

_-Neir (Con varias vendas): Tanto que no me deja en paz (Luego mira a Jessica que estaba aferrada a su brazo) ¿¡Quieres soltarme!_

_-Jessica: No._

_-Neir: -_-"_

_-Sonic: Ahora ves lo que se siente… ¡Hey, por cierto! ¿Qué paso con Tifon?_

_-Neir: No quiero hablar de eso ¬¬_

_-Tails: … Tiene un par de rasgos de personalidad parecidos Amy (Sobre todo la obsesión por Neir y que también tiene martillo xD). Es bastante ágil, de hecho es el personaje más ágil de todos, y no hay que confundirse, agilidad NO es lo mismo que velocidad, alguien ágil tiene buenos reflejos y puede esquivar rápidamente. Además Jessica tambien tiene la habilidad de saltar muy alto._

_-Nicolás: También pudieron ver otra función del Ojo Maligno de Gamma, que es la Inmovilización, requiere menos concentración que la Hipnosis y gasta menos energía… además de que ahora saben que Alpha también es capaz de hacerlo._

_-Gamma: Pero su Ojo Maligno no es tan fuerte como el mío, por ende no es capaz de usar la Hipnosis y ya la Inmovilización le obliga a estar muy concentrado y gastar mucha energía, por ende no puede abusar._

_-Tails: También vieron una nueva técnica de Alpha, el letal Destructo Disc, un disco de energía finísimo que corta lo que sea, basado obviamente en el Kienzan de Dragon Ball :P_

_-Nicolás: Después, Knuckles debe explicar que es la Súper Forma Oscura, debido a que esta solo se ve (Cuando aparece Dark Sonic por unos segundos) en Sonic X, aquí la traslade y le di una explicación, tratando de hacerla convincente ^^;… ¿Cómo es que Knuckles sabe de esto? Pues, porque es el guardián de la Master Emerald, seguramente por alguna ruina equidna debe haber algún escrito sobre dicha transformación :P_

_-Rouge: ¿Tengo que hacerlo?_

_-Nicolás: ¿Quieres tus joyas?_

_-Rouge: *Suspiro* El robot de Eggman con el que luchamos es obviamente una versión mejorada del de la base de Mystic Ruin, es muchísimo más rápido y arreglo las falencias del anterior como el poco equilibrio y lo vulnerable de la espalda, etc. Y ya me aburrí, me largo *Se va*_

_-Nicolás: ¬¬U_

_-Jessica: Ahora es mi turno, paso a dar las gracias por las Reviews a: _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_ nos alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y… yo no aparecí en ese capítulo, pero me parece que fue Dali la que rompió la pesa ^^ ; a _**Dark-KannaI **_para eso estamos, cualquier duda que tenga acerca de la historia, plantéela y la responderemos (Salvo que sea una duda que se deja apropósito :P), a Alpha le gustan todo los tipos de dulce (De hecho le gusta comer casi cualquier cosa xD) y Gamma es un viejo amargado…_

_-Gamma: ¡Hey!_

_-Jessica: …también nos agrada que le haya resultado divertido el capítulo anterior ^^, y lo de Mario… puede ser xD Además ¡Aquí volvió Metal Sonic ;) !; a _**Tsubasa**_… *Se queda en silencio unos segundos, no sabe que decir*… mejor le dejo el relevo a Nico ^^; …_

_-Nicolás: … como ya dijimos nos alegra que te haya divertido el capitulo anterior :D . Y si, en el capitulo anterior fueron "tocados por el amor", pero como pudieron leer la cosa se complico *Miro a Jessica* después, lo de Barto/Beta lo dejo en el aire... las respuesta vendrán pronto ;) . Con respecto a lo ultimo… una cisne con poderes telepáticos llamada Omega… no es que sea mala idea (De hecho es muy interesante), pero hay dos problemas, el primero es que ya tengo la historia desarrollada en casi su totalidad (De hecho el epilogo de este FanFic ya está escrito), y meter a un nuevo personaje haría que haya que modificar cosas. Y la segunda, seria que las habilidades especiales de los personajes que aparecen en mi historia deben ser habilidades que se puedan usar en combate, y no veo como la telepatía pueda serlo (Quizás se le pueda dar una habilidad secundaria, algo así como el Chaos Control de Alpha y la Dark Energy de Gamma), aun así todavía no se ha visto lo que Black Arrow tiene bajo la manga, de hecho tiene m *Tails le tapa la boca* Mphmphmph…_

_-Tails: *Todavía tapándole la boca* ¡Cállate! ¿¡Recuerdas que habíamos quedado en no revelar detalles del argumento antes de tiempo!_

_-Nicolás: *Asiente con la cabeza y Tails lo suelta* Pero tampoco vamos a descartar la idea ;)... Ok, continúa Jessica…_

_-Jessica:_ _También les damos las gracias a _**brenda**_, nos alegra que te haya parecido interesante el primer capítulo y esperamos que leas los siguientes y tambien te gusten ^^ . __Pues, también les vamos a agradecer a los que leen este Fic y nos dejaron un Review antes: a_** Lightning the Fox**_, _**Kira-Writer**_, _**Napo-1**, **Darkblue24**_ y_** Master the Hedgehog**_._

_-Nicolás: ¡Y les pedimos que sigan dejando!_

_-Tails: ¡Y desde ya les damos las gracias por hacerlo!_

_-Jessica: De paso les diré mis datos, tengo 14 años, mido 0.96 mts y no les contare mi peso ;P ._

_-Nicolás: No creo que el próximo capítulo llegue a la longitud de este debido a la línea narrativa, en este fue muy sencillo seguirlo y escribirlo, y se me extendió de mas xD El próximo debe ser cortado en cierto punto…_

_-Sonic: ¡Por cierto! ¡Referencia a Súper Mario Bros. Z! ¡A ver si alguien la encuentra!_

_-Sonic, Jessica, Tails, Neir y Nicolás (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego!_

_-Dalina (Todavía shockeada por la extensión del capítulo): 8O_


	10. Super Sonic vs Dark Alpha

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 10: Súper Sonic vs Dark Alpha_

"¿¡No se habrán olvidado de mi verdad!"-Cuestionó Dark Alpha mientras cargaba energía en su mano y la lanzaba contra Shadow y Sonic.

Los erizos evadieron los ataques que se sucedían a toda velocidad.

"¡Demonios! ¡Está atacando!"-Maldijo Neir.

"¿Quién es ese erizo negro?"-Se preguntó Jessica todavía en la espalda del erizo celeste.

"¡Sujétate!"-Le ordenó a su acompañante emprendiendo el vuelo hacia el erizo oscuro.

"¡Muéranse de una vez!"-Gritó furioso Dark Alpha siguiendo con los ataques de energía.

"¡Va a destruir todo el lugar si sigue así! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!"-Le dijo Sonic a Shadow.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, escucharon a alguien gritar:

"¡Chaos Hook!"

Dark Alpha se giró a mirar de donde provenía la voz, y fue impactado en la cara por el gancho de energía, el cual lo arrastró lejos.

"¡Neir!"-Se sorprendió Sonic, pero luego recordó algo-"¡Hey! ¡Pásanos la Chaos Emerald!"

"¿Por qué?"-Cuestionó el erizo.

"¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA PREGUNTAR! ¡SOLO FALTA QUITARLE AL EQUIDNA LA SUYA Y TENDREMOS LAS 7! ¡ES LA UNICA MANERA DE DERROTAR A ALPHA! ¡ASI QUE DANOSLA!"-Gritó con toda su fuerza Shadow, Sonic se tuvo que tapar las orejas por la intensidad de la voz.

"¿Siempre es así de cortes?"-Preguntó la coneja, mientras Neir quitaba la gema de su dispositivo y se la lanzaba al erizo azul.

"¡Yo lo distraeré! ¡Quítenle la esmeralda a Gamma!"

Al terminar de decir esto salió volando a toda velocidad, justo cuando Dark Alpha se recuperaba y comenzaba a perseguirlo.

"¡Se acerca muy rápido!"-Advirtió Jessica.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"-Ironizó Neir pasando a máxima velocidad.

"Puff… ah… ya… casi"-Dijo jadeando Knuckles, luego vio pasar a Neir a toda velocidad hacia el lado contrario, seguido de Dark Alpha-"¡GREEN HILL ZONE QUEDA PARA ALLÁ IMBÉCIL!"-Le gritó señalando hacia el otro lado, pero parecía que no lo había escuchado.

"Oye ¿Para donde queda Green Hill Zone?"-Le preguntó el erizo a la coneja.

"Creo que para el otro lado"-Respondió sinceramente.

"¿¡Y porque no me lo dijiste antes!"-Reclamó Neir.

"¡Porque no preguntaste!"-Contestó Jessica.

"¡Guau!"-Exclamó el erizo celeste el evadir una esfera de energía.

"¡Deja de huir!"-Le ordenó Dark Alpha volviendo a disparar.

Neir hizo varias maniobras y giró varias veces hasta retomar el camino correcto mientras seguía evadiendo los ataques del erizo oscuro.

"Vamos por buen cami…"-Comenzó a decir el erizo pero se detuvo al notar algo.

"¿Qué pasa?"-Preguntó preocupada la coneja.

"Nos quedamos sin combustible"-Respondió Neir sin poder creer lo que está diciendo.

"¿¡QUE!"

"¡NO DEBI HABER USADO LA MAXIMA VELOCIDAD AL IR A LA CASA DE CREAM!"-Se reprochó a si mismo mientras comenzaba a caer, así que giró en el aire y se impulsó con sus Air Shoes.

Luego, apuntó con su gancho a un tubo que sobre salía de un edifico y lo usó para balancearse, girando a otra calle, seguido muy de cerca por Dark Alpha.

"No te alejes mucho"-Aconsejó la coneja, mientras se acomodaba para saltar.

"¿Qué haces?"-Le preguntó Neir soltando el gancho, justo cuando la chica saltaba.

Jessica saltó hacia arriba, dio un giro en el aire y cayó justo en la espalda de Dark Alpha.

"¿¡Que estás haciendo!"-Cuestionó el erizo oscuro a su "pasajera".

"Estorbándote"-Contestó tapándole los ojos con una mano y dirigiéndolo con la otra.

"¡Suéltame! ¡No veo!"-Ordenó furioso.

"Esa es la idea"-Le dijo mientras lo dirigía a donde estaba Neir.

"Creo que ya te entiendo"-Comentó el erizo celeste corriendo con sus Air Shoes.

"¡Atención pasajeros vamos a tener un aterrizaje forzoso! ¡Favor de abrocharse los cinturones!"-Exclamó burlonamente Jessica dirigiendo a Dark Alpha contra el piso.

El erizo oscuro iba dejando una gran grieta en el suelo, justo detrás de Neir. Jessica se acomodó y saltó aprovechando la inercia, logrando sostenerse de los hombros de la remera del erizo celeste.

"¡Bien hecho!"-Felicitó aumentando la velocidad.

La gente comenzó a reunirse alrededor del extraño erizo que estaba enterrando en el suelo.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado?" "¿Estará bien?"-Ese tipo de cosas se escuchaban.

"¡Se está levantando!"-Exclamó uno de los presentes al notar movimiento-"¿Estás bien?"

Se acerco un poco más, pero cuando lo vio a los ojos se sobresaltó.

"¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!"-Gritó con toda sus fuerza, incrementando su aura, haciendo volar a todos a su alrededor, para luego salir a toda velocidad.

"¿Eh?"-Unos segundos después Jessica mira detrás al escuchar algo y al verlo se espanta-"¡SE ACERCA! ¡ACELERA!"

"¡ESTA ES LA MAXIMA VELOCIDAD!"-Exclamó Neir girando su cabeza hacia atrás, vio como el aura de maldad de acercaba cada vez más, estaba comenzando a sentir miedo.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlos un aura roja lo golpeó desde arriba y lo estrelló contra el piso (_Otra vez_). Luego se dirigió hacia ellos.

"¡Tienes suerte de que estemos aquí, yo y mi Psycho Crusher!"-Le dijo Dalina volando a su lado.

"¡No seas presumida!"-Reprochó Neir con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no siguieron volando?"-Cuestionó Amy en la espalda de Dalina.

"Porque se acabo el combustible del Jet Pack"

"¿Se acabo el combustible?"-Preguntaron las dos chicas.

"¿Y cómo creen que volaría sino? Tengo para 30 minutos a velocidad normal, pero si acelero ese tiempo va disminuyendo"-Explicó el erizo.

Y luego los cuatro siguieron cayados el camino hacia Green Hill Zone, que ya estaba a la vista.

_-En otro lado de la ciudad…_

Gamma estaba volando a toda velocidad, buscando por la ciudad el paradero de Alpha, en su mano sostenía una Chaos Emerald, que había perdido gran parte de su brillo.

"¿Dónde está ese idiota?"-Se preguntó mirando para todos lados-"Si mete la pata lo voy a…"-Comenzó a decir, pero no pudo terminar ya que vio un misil acercándose a toda velocidad.

Aunque logró esquivarlo, fue golpeado por la espalda y se dirigió hacia el suelo, pero pudo maniobrar y caer parado, entonces vio a un erizo aterrizar y aun robot detrás suyo.

"¡Danos esa Chaos Emerald!"-Ordenó Shadow señalando la gema.

"Negativo hermano"-Se negó Gamma poniendo un pulgar para abajo.

"Con que esas tenemos"-Sonrío burlonamente el erizo cargando energía en sus manos y comenzando a correr hacia el equidna.

"Entonces vamos"-Murmuró Gamma también cargando sus manos, pero con energía oscura.

Ambos chocaron un golpe y luego otro, continuaron lanzándose ataques al mismo tiempo. Finalmente Shadow apuntó con su palma hacia Gamma, el cual hizo lo mismo.

"¡Chaos Spear!"

"¡Dark Ball!"

Ambas energías impactaron, produciendo una explosión, que los hizo retroceder a los dos.

Omega aprovechó y se lanzó contra el equidna, quien se había olvidado del robot y recibió un golpe directo.

Mientras Gamma seguía volando por el golpe, Omega cambió su brazo a un cañón laser y disparó.

"¡Dark Barrier!"-Exclamó el equidna, justo cuando el ataque estaba a punto de golpearlo, logrando repelerlo con un escudo oscuro que cubrió su cuerpo.

Dio un giro y aterrizó bien.

"¡Voy a terminar con esto ahora!"-Gritó enojado mientras levantaba su dedo índice por encima de su cabeza.

En un principio aparece una pequeñísima esfera de energía (De menor tamaño que una canica) pero en pocos segundos esta se agranda hasta doblar el diámetro de una pelota de futbol.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?"-Cuestionó Shadow listo para evadirla.

"Su fin"-Contestó tranquilamente el equidna-"¡Death Ball!"

Gritó dispuesto a lanzar el orbe de energía, pero no notó a la esfera de color azul que se dirigía hacia él, la cual lo golpeó de lleno y le hizo perder la concentración, disolviendo el Death Ball.

"Yo tomare esto, gracias"-Le dijo burlonamente Sonic mostrando la Chaos Emerald que tenía el equidna hace unos momentos.

"No te hubieras molestado"-Se burló una voz a su izquierda, justo antes de que lo golpeara una bola verde-"Y yo me quedare con todas estas"-Comentó mostrando 4 Chaos Emeralds.

"¡SONIC ERES UN ESTUPIDO!"-Le recriminó Shadow.

"Vamos a buscar al idiota de Alpha"-Sugirió Gamma.

"Barto me dijo que se dirigían a Green Hill Zone"-Comentó Scourge mientras el equidna le tocaba el hombro-"¡Chaos…Control!"

Y ambos desaparecieron.

"¡Debemos apresurarnos!"-Dijo Sonic acercándose.

"¿¡Y por culpa de quien…!"-Ironizó Shadow mientras desaparecían en una luz.

_-Green Hill Zone. 4:00 pm_

"Prepárense"-Ordenó Neir frenando y encarando la ciudad.

Los cuatro se pusieron en guardia, esperando al erizo oscuro. El cual hizo aparición segundos después, acercándose a toda velocidad.

"Ahí está"-Murmuró Dalina preparando energía en su mano.

Neir se dispuso a utilizar su dispositivo, mientras que Amy y Jessica aparecieron sus martillos.

"¡Chaos Control!"-Gritó Dark Alpha, para luego desaparecer, sorprendiendo a todos.

"¡No puede ser!"-Fue lo que exclamó Dalina tratando de girar, pero solo logró recibir un golpe en la majilla junto con Neir.

Ambos salieron disparados hacia atrás, pero el erizo celeste no se rindió y le apuntó a Dark Alpha con su brazo derecho.

"¡Toma esto!"-Advirtió disparando el gancho.

El erizo oscuro esperaba ese ataque, y detuvo la cuerda con la mano.

"¡Eso no funcionara esta vez!"-Se burló.

"¡De hecho funciono!"-Corrigió tocando un botón.

"¡Ahhhhh!"-Dark Alpha soltó un fuerte grito de dolor.

"¡Ya no podrás atraparlo! ¡Ahora puedo emitir una descarga de hasta 10.000 voltios a través de él!"-Informó el erizo celeste con tono burlón.

Con mucho esfuerzo el erizo oscuro logró soltar el cable, pero cayó de rodillas algo agotado.

"Me…las…pagaras"-Murmuró entre jadeos mientras se incorporaba, luego levantó el dedo índice y corazón juntos-"¡Chaos Beam!"-Un pequeño rayo de energía salió de estos y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el erizo celeste, el cual se hizo a un lado-"Esta vez no será tan fácil"-Se burló chasqueando los dedos de la otra mano, provocando que la punta del rayo explotara.

La explosión golpeó a Neir y Dalina, tirándolos al suelo.

"Jeje"-Se río Dark Alpha mientras unas figuras se le acercaban por la espalda-"No sean estúpidas"-Murmuró dándose vuelta rápidamente y parando los dos martillos con un dedo.

Les dedicó una sonrisa, y empujo los mazos, sacando de balance a las chicas, para luego darles un golpe a ambas.

"Son todos unos debiluchos"-Dijo burlonamente.

"¡Psycho Crusher!"-Gritó una voz detrás del.

Se dio vuelta rápidamente y detuvo el ataque con una mano.

"¡Imposible!"-Exclamó incrédula la zorra.

"Nada es imposible para mí"-Le corrigió mientras le apuntaba con su otra mano a la cara-"¡Dark Ball!"-La esfera de energía la golpeó de lleno, tirándola a unos metros.

"¡Eres un maldito!"-Vociferó Neir yendo a golpearlo con su puño derecho.

"¿Crees que eso me va a doler?"-Se burló Dark Alpha, sin moverse.

Pero entonces notó que del dispositivo de ese brazo salió una afilada cuchilla, y logró evadir el tajo a tiempo, aunque el erizo celeste lo siguió atacando, pudo esquivar cada uno de esos ataques. Finalmente, se aburrió y detuvo la cuchilla con los dedos índice y pulgar.

"¡Rayos!"-Maldijo Neir al verse en una situación comprometida, y trató de golpearlo con su puño libre, pero este fue interceptado.

"¿Ya no te quedan más artilugios?"-Le preguntó irónicamente el erizo oscuro, mientras cargaba energía en su mano derecha, la cual seguía sosteniendo el puño izquierdo de su adversario.

Al notar lo que hacía, el erizo celeste trató de soltarse, sin éxito.

"¡Te quedaras sin este brazo!"-Le informó Dark Alpha con una sonrisa sádica.

Pero justo cuando terminó la frase fue golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza por un martillo y soltó a su oponente.

"¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI NEIR!"-Le ordenó Jessica dándole más fuertísimos ataques.

Finalmente, el erizo oscuro golpeó el enorme mazo, sacándoselo de la mano a la coneja. Y se preparó para atacarla, pero fue pateado por Neir en la espalda.

El cual logró conectar tres golpes, pero cuando iba a lanzar el cuarto, su oponente desapareció, para aparecer detrás de él y darle una fuerte patada, mandándolo contra unas rocas.

"¡Ya muérete de una maldita vez!"-Le gritó el erizo oscuro apuntándole con su mano-"¡Dark…!"

Se dispuso a gritar, pero fue golpeado de nuevo, esta vez por el martillo de Amy. Ya cansado de los constantes ataques, atrapó la segunda envestida con la mano y apuntó con su dedo a la cara de la eriza.

"¡Ya dejen de fastidiar!"-Le gritó a la aterrada Amy, la cual no podía moverse del miedo-"¡Death Beam!"

Pero, un segundo antes de que el ataque saliera, en lugar de a la eriza, vio una estela azul y luego su rayo no logró golpear nada.

"¿Estás bien?"-Le preguntó Sonic a Amy, quien estaba en sus brazos.

No le contestó, solo derramó unas lágrimas y lo abrazó bien fuerte.

"Pues, parece que si"-Sonrío el erizo, mientras ella lo soltaba y luego miró con furia a Dark Alpha.

"¿Por qué me miras así?"-Cuestionó burlonamente el erizo oscuro-"¿Acaso quieres matarme? ¡Pues inténtalo!"-Le gritó mientras se disponía a abalanzarse contra él, pero una voz lo hizo mirar a otro lado.

"¡Oye Alpha! ¡Aquí tenemos unas cuantas Chaos Emeralds para que absorbas su energía!"-Le informó Scourge poniendo en alto dos gemas brillantes.

El erizo oscuro no lo pensó dos veces y voló hacia ellos.

"¡Demonios tenemos que hacer algo!"-Gritó con impotencia Sonic.

En eso llegaban Shadow y Omega, con las otras Chaos Emeralds en la mano.

"¡Es tu culpa por haberlas perdido!"-Señaló acusadoramente el erizo negro.

"Eso no importa ahora… tenemos que…"-Comenzó a planificar Sonic, pero se detuvo al ver pasar una estela roja por el medio de Shadow y Omega, la cual tomó las 3 gemas.

El grupo vio como Dalina corría con los brazos cruzados y con las Chaos Emeralds en la mano, al parecer estaba tomando su poder.

"Con estas ya son 4"-Se dijo a si mismo Dark Alpha mientras las tres esmeraldas que flotaban a sus costados iban perdiendo un poco de su brillo.

"Ahora ve y consigue las o…"-Comenzaba a ordenar Gamma (Quien tenía una Chaos Emerald en la mano), pero se detuvo al ver el aura roja acercarse.

"¡DEJEN ESAS CHAOS EMERALDS!"-Les gritó Dalina mientras soltaba las gemas y estas se quedaba volando a su alrededor, entonces todavía corriendo estiró sus brazos hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante gritando-"¡CHAOS TWISTER!"

Esta vez el grupo pudo ver bien en qué consistía el ataque, de cada mano salía un enorme rayo de energía que giraba junto con el otro, formando una especie de tornado gigante de color rojo.

"¡Chaos Barrier!"-Gritó Alpha poniendo sus brazos en cruz a la altura del pecho, generando un pequeño escudo de energía. Pero a pesar de ello, fue lanzado lejos por la fuerza del ataque, mientras que sus compañeros fueron golpeados por la onda expansiva.

Sin embargo, Dalina sabía que no era suficiente poder, así que saltó hacia las 4 Chaos Emeralds. Y se preparó para usarlas todas, cuando sintió movimiento detrás, se dio cuenta de que no tenía tiempo para acumular la energía, así que con un Psycho Impulse, las dirigió a donde estaba el resto, justo antes de ser golpeada en la espalda por Dark Alpha, quien no había salido muy dañado del ataque.

Sonic notó lo que había hecho su amiga y corrió hacia donde caían las gemas mientras se concentraba. Al llegar, estas comenzaron a girar a su alrededor mientras lo rodeaba un aura dorada y daba un fuerte grito, seguido de una brillante luz.

_-¿?. 4:15 pm._

La cabeza le daba vueltas, no sabía dónde estaba, solo que tenía el cuerpo entumecido. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero al hacerlo la luz del lugar le molesto, sus pupilas necesitaban acostumbrarse a la luminosidad. Por reflejo soltó un pequeño quejido, y entonces escuchó que alguien le hablaba.

"¿Estas despierto?"-Le preguntó una voz fina y dulce que reconoció al instante.

"Si"-Fue todo lo que contestó mientras iba abriendo los parpados despacio.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"-Preguntó con cierto tono de preocupación.

"Un poco adolorido, pero estaré bien"-Respondió incorporándose, dándose cuenta que estaba en una cama y tenía una venda en la cabeza.

"Me tenias preocupada Tails"-Dijo la conejita color café, con cara triste.

"Estoy bien, descuida Cream"-La tranquilizó con una sonrisa-"¿Cómo llegue aquí?"

"Hace un rato te trajo la Sra. Rouge"-Contestó-"Parecías bastante lastimado… me alegra que estés bien"

Al decir eso le dio un abrazo, Tails quedó de piedra porque no se lo esperaba, y unos segundos después Cream se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se alejó bruscamente. Ambos miraron para otro lado y tenían la cara bien roja. Un incomodo silencio reinó por unos segundos, ninguno sabia que decir, hasta que una voz los sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Así que ya despertó"-Comentó aliviada Vanilla entrando en la habitación-"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Si, ya me…"-Comenzó a contestar Tails, pero pareció recordar algo y preguntó-"¿Hace cuanto me trajeron?"

"No mucho… unos quince minutos"-Le respondió Cream.

"¿Tuvieron alguna noticia de Sonic y los otros?"

"Nada por ahora"

"Entonces todavía deben estar peleando"-Dedujo Tails dirigiéndose a la puerta-"Debo ir a ayudar…"

"¡Espera! ¡No puede ir solo en ese estado!"-Lo detuvo Vanilla.

"¡Entonces yo voy con él!"-Dijo Cream con tono decidido.

"Pero, Cream…"-Trató de replicarle a su hija, pero esta contesto antes.

"¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!"-Le rogó la conejita a su madre-"No puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados, mientras todos están luchando"

Vanilla trató de negarse, pero la mirada decidida de Cream se lo impidió.

"De acuerdo…"-Cedió finalmente-"¡Pero no tomes ningún riesgo innecesario!"

"Gracias"-Le agradeció dándole un fuerte abrazo y saliendo con Tails, seguida de Cheese.

Los tres se subieron en el Tornado y despegaron hacia Central City.

_-En algún lugar de Central City. 4:15 pm_

"¿A dónde se habrán ido todos?"-Se preguntó Rouge volando por sobre las calles de la gran urbe, entonces sintió algo-"Ese ruido…"-Cerró los ojos y agudizó las orejas para captar mejor el sonido, luego esbozó una sonrisa-"Ya están usando las Chaos Emeralds, y sin mí. Al parecer están en Green Hill Zone"

Dicho esto, se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

_-Blue Ridge Zone._

"¡Rayos! ¡Ni siquiera el radar funciona sin la Chaos Emerald!"-Maldijo Eggman tratando de hacer funcionar un pequeño aparato cuadrado que había desmantelado del robot, hasta que finalmente logró encenderlo-"¡Funciono! ¡No por nada soy el científico más brillante del mundo!"

"¡Lo único brillante aquí es tu calva! ¡Dame eso!"-Ironizó Metal Sonic tomando bruscamente el aparato.

"¿Ironía? ¿Capacidad para burlarte de alguien? ¿También copiaste eso de Shadow?"-Cuestionó Eggman un tanto sorprendido.

"Green Hill Zone"-Se dijo a si mismo Neo Metal Sonic, entonces le regresó el aparato, lanzándolo.

"¡Ten más cuidado!"-Aconsejó el científico haciendo malabares para no tirar el radar, entonces vio lo que el erizo robótico estaba haciendo-"¿Qué haces?"

Sin contestar, emprendió el vuelo hacia Green Hill Zone.

"¡Metal Sonic espera! ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡No tengo medio de transporte! ¡Vuelve!"-Le gritó Eggman zarandeando los brazos, pero el robot no le hace caso.

"¡Hoy te demostrare quien es el original, impostor!"-Gritó Metal Sonic aumentando la velocidad.

_-Green Hill Zone. 4:16 pm_

"Así que Súper Sonic viene a bailar"-Le dijo burlonamente Dark Alpha al súper erizo, luego se fijó en la inconsciente Dalina-"Solo espera a que termine su turno"

Dicho esto se comenzó a acercar a la chica, pero un fuertísimo golpe en la mejilla le impidió hacer nada. Súper Sonic tomó a la zorrita en brazos y se teletransporto hacia el resto del grupo.

"Aquí"-Le señaló Neir al súper erizo, quien le entregó a la todavía inconsciente chica.

"¿Por qué no me dejaron inconsciente a mi?"-Se quejó Jessica al ver como el erizo sostenía a Dalina.

"No debiste hacerme enojar Sonic"-Advierto Dark Alpha parándose y poniéndose en guardia.

"Es interesante notar que ahora tengas control sobre tus acciones ¿Estuviste fingiendo antes verdad?"-Cuestionó Súper Sonic mientras hacía lo mismo que su oponente.

"Jeje, era solo parte del espectáculo"-Contestó burlonamente el erizo oscuro.

"Entonces eres capaz de controlarte estando en esa forma… eso dice mucho de tu fuerza"-Comentó el súper erizo, y luego ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

Ambos contrincantes quedaron mirándose fijamente, esperando a ver una duda en el otro, lo necesario para atacar. El silencio era muy incomodo, todos los espectadores estaban nerviosos por lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Pero finalmente, alguien rompió el silencio.

"¿¡Se van a quedar todo el día allí sin hacer nada!"-Ironizó Scourge.

"¡CALLATE IMBECIL!"-Le gritó Dark Alpha girando a verlo; grave error.

Súper Sonic no desaprovecho la oportunidad y le comenzó a dar fuertes golpes al erizo oscuro, quien no fue capaz de esquivarlos.

"Ups"-Dijo por lo bajo Scourge.

"¡ERES TAN IDIOTA COMO ALPHA!"-Le gritaron Gamma y Beta al mismo tiempo golpeándolo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Dark Alpha, por fin bloqueó uno de los ataques de Súper Sonic y contestó con un golpe rápido en la mejilla, pero el súper erizo aprovecha la inercia y le conecta una patada en la cadera. Usando sus manos de apoyo giró en el piso y usó la otra pierna para lanzar lejos a su oponente, quien giró y se impulsó hacia él en un tackle, logrando arrástralo unos metros, pero el erizo dorado pudo detenerlo y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, luego dos puñetazos más en la cara, para finalizar con una patada enviándolo lejos. El erizo oscuro cayó de espaldas, pero aprovechó el impulso y se volteó hacia atrás, parándose.

Con cara de furia puso ambas manos juntas y la llevó a un costado, comenzando a cargar energía.

"¡Súper Energy Beam!"-Gritó el erizo oscuro lanzando un enorme rayo de sus palmas.

Pero a pesar del tamaño, Súper Sonic no se inmutó y solo colocó su palma extendida, deteniendo el ataque como si nada.

"Jeje"-Río burlonamente el súper erizo, mientras la nube de polvo que levanto el ataque se iba-"No podrás venc…"-Comenzó a hablar pero se detuvo al notar que su oponente no estaba y luego recibió una fuerte patada en la cabeza que lo mandó hacia las rocas.

Pero logró acomodarse y usar la piedra como impulsor, lanzándose en un poderoso Homing Attack que golpeó a Dark Alpha en el estomago y lo arrastró varios metros por el suelo. Súper Sonic dio un salto hacia atrás y comenzó a cargar un Spin Dash.

El erizo oscuro se paró dificultosamente, pero una bola dorada lo golpeó en la cabeza y lo envío contra las rocas, quedando incrustado en estas.

_-Con el resto del grupo…_

"Ah… llegue… al fin"-Comentó un jadeante Knuckles arribando a donde estaba el resto.

"Eres lento"-Se burló Shadow de brazos cruzados mirando la pelea.

"Y tu un amargado"-Contestó el equidna poniéndose a mirar la pelea con el resto-"¿Cómo van?"

"Alpha pierde por 3 a 0"-Ironizó Neir, todavía con Dalina en brazos, quien comenzaba a despertar.

"¿Qué pas…?"-Comenzó a preguntar la chica un tanto desorientada, pero entonces reparó que estaba en los brazos de erizo celeste.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante unos 10 segundos, hasta que la zorrita rompió el silencio.

"¿¡QUE CREES QUE HACES, BAJAME AHORA!"-Le ordenó a Neir bastante enojada.

"Como quieras"-Dijo serenamente el erizo y la soltó todavía en el aire, haciendo que se dé un fuerte porrazo con el piso.

"¡QUE TE PASA! ¿¡ACASO ERES RETRAZADO MENTAL!"-Cuestionó furiosa la chica mientras se para.

"No, de hecho mi IQ está por encima de los 250"-Contraatacó burlonamente Neir cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa picara.

"¡ERES IMPOSIBLE!"-Desistió finalmente Dalina poniéndose a mirar la pelea.

"Ahora si puedo estar abrazada a ti"-Le dijo Jessica al erizo tomándolo del brazo.

"Eres una molestia ¿Lo sabías?"-Cuestionó irónicamente Neir con una gota en la cabeza, pero la chica pareció no escucharlo.

_-En la pelea…_

Súper Sonic miraba confiado a su oponente, de brazos cruzados. Este seguía incrustado en la roca, pero de pronto recobró el conocimiento y se desprendió bruscamente. Miró con odio al súper erizo, quien solo le regresó una sonrisa.

"¡MALDITA SEA SONIC! ¿¡TE CREES MAS FUERTE QUE YO! ¡TE DEMOSTRARE TODO LO CONTRARIO!"-Vociferó furioso Dark Alpha, y emprendió el vuelo hacia el cielo.

Súper Sonic no entendió que era lo que hacía, hasta que recordó lo de Central City hace 3 días. El erizo oscuro comenzó a cargar energía, siendo rodeado por un brillo rojo y un aura oscura.

"Con el Dark Chaos Boost podre lanzar mi más poderoso ataque"-Se dijo a si mismo mientras concentraba todo su poder en sus manos.

"Está acumulando demasiada energía"-Comentó Súper Sonic, acto seguido el también hizo lo mismo.

Dark Alpha parecía haber terminado, ya que pone sus manos juntas formando un triangulo.

"¡DESAPARECE JUNTO CON TODO ESTE MALDITO LUGAR!"-Gritó el erizo oscuro-"¡DARK CHAOS CANNON!"

Un enorme rayo de energía oscuro se dirigió hacia el súper erizo, quien cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho y gritó mientras los extendía:

"¡Chaos Wind!"

Un rayo de color amarillo con la forma de una X curva salió a interceptar el enorme ataque. Cuando ambos chocaron, el Chaos Wind disolvió el Dark Chaos Cannon partiéndolo en 4.

"¡NO PUEDE SER!"-Dijo incrédulo Dark Alpha poniendo sus brazos como escudo-"Chaos Barrier"

El ataque del súper erizo impactó con la barrera, esta era resistente pero el Chaos Wind finalmente fue capaz de romperla, pero comenzó a disolverse, y aun así logró golpear levemente al erizo oscuro, quien cayó al suelo.

"¡Lo logro!"-Exclamó Knuckles en señal de victoria.

Súper Sonic comenzó a acercarse al caído Dark Alpha, quien trataba de levantarse.

"Rayos…gaste demasiada energía…en el Dark Chaos Cannon…ni siquiera puedo pararme"-Habló entrecortado y con sangre en la boca, entonces reparó en el súper erizo, quien se había parado frente a él.

Desde donde estaba Dark Alpha, Súper Sonic se veía imponente, casi inalcanzable para los límites del erizo oscuro, pero no iba a dejar que alguien lo humillara de semejante manera, no podría permitirlo y no lo iba a permitir. Su cuerpo comenzó a ser rodeado por un brillo rojo y un aura negra, poco más de un segundo después, gritó:

"¡DARK CHAOS BLAST!"

Una enorme explosión de energía oscura sacudió todo el lugar, Súper Sonic había quedado atrapado en el medio, y todos los espectadores salieron volando por la gran onda expansiva.

Después de un rato el ataque dejó de hacer efecto, pero se había levantado una enorme cortina de polvo que impidió ver el lugar donde antes estaban los erizos.

El grupo se incorporó y miró atónito la humareda.

"¡Sonic!"-Gritó Amy con todas sus fuerzas, pero no obtuvo respuesta, estaba comenzando a desesperarse-"¡SONIC!"-Gritó más fuerte, pero siguió sin obtener respuesta.

"¿Por qué tanto grito?"-Le preguntó un erizo dorado a su espalda.

"Porque So…"-Comenzó a decir la eriza casi rompiendo a llorar, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo-"¡SONIC!"-Gritó, esta vez de felicidad mientras abrazaba al súper erizo.

"Jeje, estoy bien, solo son unos rasguños lamento haberlos preocupado un poco"-Se disculpó Súper Sonic quien tenía algunas heridas, pero ninguna de gravedad, y luego reparó en la cortina de humo que se estaba disipando.

Al irse por completo todos divisaron a Dark Alpha, quien estaba parado, aunque se veía que hasta eso ya le costaba mucho trabajo.

"Que persistente eres, aun sin energía mantienes la transformación y tratas de seguir peleando"-Es lo que dijo Súper Sonic al ver la tenacidad de su oponente.

"Y tú eres demasiado rápido, de otra forma no lo hubieras pasado tan bien con mi ataque"-Le dijo el erizo oscuro, luego levantó el dedo índice en dirección al grupo y cargó toda la energía que le quedaba-"Veamos a quien le doy"-Murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo escucharan-"Death…"-Comenzó a decir, pero no pudo terminar porque fue golpeado sorpresivamente en la cara por Súper Sonic.

Dark Alpha rodó varias veces por el piso y finalmente cayó de espaldas al piso.

"Mierda"-Dijo Alpha mientras perdía la transformación y quedaba inconsciente.

"El idiota perdió"-Comentó por lo bajo Gamma, junto a Beta y Scourge (Quien recién se estaba despertando).

"Atentos, tenemos que recuperar las Chaos Emerald"-Sugirió el erizo verde.

"Guau, eso fue movidito"-Se dijo a si mismo Sonic mientras perdía la transformación y se sentaba.

"¡Bien hecho Sonic!"-Lo felicitó Knuckles tomándolo del cuello con un brazo y raspándole la cabeza con el otro.

"¡Déjame!"-Pidió el erizo tratando de soltarse.

"¡Así se hace Sonic!"-Felicitó Amy abrazándolo fuerte.

"¿Ya termino todo?"-Le preguntó una voz femenina a Shadow.

"Te dije que iba a terminar antes de que llegaras"-Contestó de brazos cruzados.

"¿Tan difícil es para ti sonreír alguna vez?"-Cuestionó la murciélago poniéndose a su lado.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?"-Preguntó Jessica mientras señalaba al cielo.

Todos miraron hacia allí y vieron algo que se acercaba a lo lejos.

"Metal Sonic"-Se dijo Shadow en voz baja-"Viene por otra paliza"

"De hecho tuvimos que escapar para que no nos friera con su ataque ¬¬"-Respondió Rouge.

"Eso no importa, no podrá hacer nada contra nosotros"-Comentó confiado el erizo negro.

Pero algo me dijo que se equivoca ¬¬

Porque el cuerpo de Metal Sonic comenzó a cambiar, sus piezas se soparon y comenzaron a hacerse más grandes, y se van combinado, su cabeza se agrandó, tomó la forma de un dragón abriéndose dos ojos en vertical, su mano izquierda obtuvo unas grandes garras metálicas mientras que la derecha se había vuelto un lanzallamas, ya no tenía piernas, pero en vez de eso tenía un especie de alas. Se había convertido en Metal Overlord.

"8O"-Esta era la expresión de Shadow y la gran mayoría.

"¿Decías? ¬¬"-Cuestionó ironicamente Rouge a su compañero, quien salió de su asombro.

"¿¡QUE ES ESA COSA!"-Preguntó incrédula Jessica.

"O bueno, no puede ponerse peor"-Trató de ver el lado positivo Sonic, pero se equivocaba igual que Shadow ¬¬

Porque Metal Overlord gritó a los cuatro vientos:

"¡PASANDO A 100% DE PODER!"-Mientras su cuerpo cambiaba de color azul a rojo y soltaba un potente rugido metálico que hacía temblar la tierra.

"O.o"-Así quedó Sonic.

"¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!"-Lo regañó Knuckles dándole un coscorrón.

"¡Esto se va a poner bueno!"-Saltó de alegría Scourge alzando los brazos.

"Los va hacer puré"-Comentó Gamma por lo bajo.

Por su parte Beta solo aprovechó la distracción del resto para teletransportar a Alpha hacia donde estaban ellos.

Ya que todo el grupo miraba incrédulo como la terrible bestia de metal se acercaba.

_-Alpha: *Señalando hacia los lectores* ¡Se robo mis gomitas!_

_-Nicolás: *Lo golpea en la cabeza* ¡Déjame hablar primero!_

_-Alpha: *Tirado en el piso* Tampoco era para tanto._

_-Gamma: ¡Aclaro! ¡Yo no me robe ninguna frase! *Señala a Nicolás* ¡Este alíen estúpido me había dado la frase desde antes!_

_-Nicolás: Soy un Saiyajin ¬¬_

_-Gamma: Me importa muy poco *Se va*_

_-Nicolás: ¬¬U *Suspiro* Pues, aquí vieron como cayó Dark Alpha contra el fuerte Súper Sonic._

_-Sonic: Deberías decir casi invencible ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: De hecho Súper Sonic es bastante vencible._

_-Sonic: *Usando las Chaos Emeralds* Veremos eso *Se transforma en Súper Sonic*_

_-Nicolás: *Se quita los anillos de las muñecas* Como quieras *Se transforma en Súper Nicolás*_

_-Alpha: ¡Sí! ¡Una pelea! *Saca una cámara de quien sabe donde*_

_-Dalina: Mientras estos dos se matan yo aprovecho y les doy las gracias a: _**Lightning the Fox**_, pues *Susurrando y con tono molesto* a mí tampoco me cae muy bien esa coneja *Volviendo a hablar en tono normal* ¡Y nos esforzamos mucho en el capitulo anterior! ¡Queríamos dar un gran episodio! ¡Qué suerte que te haya gustado! ; A_** Dark-KannaI**_,__nos alegra que le haya parecido excelente el capitulo anterior ^^. El Flashback no los noqueo, "entraron" en él *Susurrando* uno de los tantos desvaríos de Nico, no tiene explicación xD *Hablando con tono normal* Ahora Metal Sonic volvió a salir :D aunque sea poco xD; A _**Tsubasa**_ *Con tono molesto y apretando fuerte los dientes* Si… ahora Neir tiene que soportar a esa coneja del demonio *Volviendo al tono normal*, y Súper Sonic fue capaz de derrotar a Dark Alpha sin necesidad de una ecuación tan larga xD: Sonic + Chaos Emeralds = Derrota de Alpha (a.k.a Súper Sonic). xD. En el otro tema, ahora vemos bien por donde va el tema de la telepatía en las peleas… estamos un poco ajustados con el argumento a corto plazo, pero el otro día pareció que a Nico se le ocurrió algo al leer eso ;) ; A_** Maika Luna**_, jeje si no mal recuerdo era Amnesia la enfermedad xD, todos nos hemos olvidado de alguna contraseña alguna vez. Y por acá también hay un gran fanatismo por Dragon Ball *Susurrando* De otro modo Nicolás no sería "the Saiyan Hedgehog" xD *Habla normal* Todos los ataques de Ki de Alpha tiene su contraparte de alguna técnica de Dragon Ball, entre otras cosas, como las peleas en sí, este fic toma MUCHO de Dragon Ball a la hora de las batallas. Y Tails aparece porque es un gran personaje, y pelea dentro de sus posibilidades (No lo pondríamos en un 1 a 1 contra Alpha o Gamma xD, pero cuando se le necesite estará ahí) y por ahora no andamos buscando personajes, pero nunca se sabe;) ; A _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_… *Se cruza de brazos y mira para otro lado* No pienso hacer ningún comentario *Deja su postura* ¡También les daremos las gracias a los que han leído este Fic y a los que dejaron Reviews antes: a _**Napo-1**_, a_** Darkblue24**_, a_** Master the Hedgehog**_, a _**Kira-writer**_ y a_** brenda**_! ¡Y les agradecemos que lean y sigan dejando Reviews! ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!_

_-Neir: Porque dejamos bien picando el hecho de que ahora nos vamos a tener que enfrentar a Metal Overlord 100% de Poder ^^_

_-Súper Sonic: ¡Toma esto! ¡Chaos Wind!_

_-Súper Nicolás: ¡Kamehameha!_

_-Dalina: ¡Corran!_

_*Explota todo*_

_-Nicolás (Sentado en el piso con algunas heridas): Creo que exagere *Se coloca los anillos*_

_-Sonic (Tirado en el piso boca abajo): ¿Te parece?_

_-Dalina: Guau, nunca creí que diría esto, pero… gracias Alpha._

_-Alpha (Disolviendo la barrera de energía): No hay porque._

_-Neir: Pues antes de que alguien salga herido..._

_-Dalina, Neir y Nicolás (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego! (Alpha solo saluda con la mano)_


	11. La verdadera batalla da inicio

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 11: La verdadera batalla da inicio._

"Esto se va a poner feo"-Comentó Sonic viendo como Metal Overlord se acercaba.

Todos estaban atentos al enorme monstruo de metal, preparados para esquivar todo lo que le lanzaran, pero lo que hizo los tomó por sorpresa, ya que su boca comenzó a brillar y un segundo después un enorme rayo de color amarillo salió disparado hacia el grupo, mientras su lanzador gritaba:

"¡Eraser Overlord Cannon!"

Sonic tomó a Amy y saltó lo más rápido que pudo. Neir hizo lo propio con Jessica mientras Dalina los cubría a los 3 con un Psycho Barrier también alejándose. Knuckles cavó bajo la tierra tan rápido como pudo, Shadow usó toda su concentración para teletransportar a Rouge y Omega lo suficientemente lejos.

El cráter que dejo el ataque fue enorme, mientras que el grupo quedó esparcido alrededor del.

"Eso estuvo MUY cerca"-Comentó Knuckles saliendo de debajo de la tierra.

"Guau, hasta yo me sorprendí con lo que hice"-Se dijo a si mismo Shadow al notar que había usado el Chaos Control con dos personas sin una Chaos Emerald-"Quizás me estoy volviendo más fuerte"-Luego reparó en las Chaos Emeralds, que estaban todas juntas a unos metros, ni siquiera el disparo de Metal Overlord pudo destruirlas.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, se acercó rápidamente hacia las gemas y extendió su mano, pero notó otras dos que también se dirigían hacia ellas.

"¿Tuvieron la misma idea que yo?"-Les preguntó a Knuckles y Dalina.

"Usar las Chaos Emeralds, para pasar a súper y derrotar a este maldito"-Contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Los tres asintieron y comenzaron a concentrarse, mientras las Chaos Emeralds giraban a su alrededor.

"Jeje, ahora si vamos enserio"-Dijo Sonic con su típica serenidad todavía abrazando a Amy, quien no se veía muy segura de la situación-"¡Acábenlo por mi muchachos!"

Una potente luz y tres gritos inundaron el lugar durante unos segundo; cuando estos se disiparon pudieron verse las tres figuras, pero todas eran diferentes y estaban volando.

El color oscuro de Shadow había cambiado por un amarillo muy brillante (Casi blanco), y era rodeado por un aura de color dorado.

Mientras que Knuckles había pasado a un color rojo muy brillante, las puntas de sus púas estaban dobladas hacia arriba, lo rodeaba un aura su mismo color y sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo oscuro.

Por su parte el color de Dalina se había vuelto amarillo pálido, mientras que su cabello se volvió dorado, su flequillo se puso en punta (Como un SSJ), su cabello de la cintura se abrió en dos y las dos puntas se doblaron hacia arriba, sus ojos cambiaron a rojo fuego y era rodeada por un aura que combinaba el color dorado con un rojo oscuro.

"¿Están listos?"-Le preguntó Súper Knuckles a sus compañeros.

"Nací lista"-Respondió Súper Dalina con una sonrisa confiada.

"Eso no hay necesidad de preguntarlo"-Ironizo Súper Shadow, para luego hablar seriamente-"Solo no bajen la guardia, esto no será fácil"

Al decir esto los tres se elevaron hasta la altura de su oponente.

"¿Creen que tres insectos como ustedes podrán conmigo ahora?"-Se burló el gigante de metal.

"Mira que los insectos pican fuerte"-Murmuró burlonamente Súper Shadow para luego lanzarse en embestida contra su oponente seguido de los otros 2.

Esperaron que por el tamaño de su rival pudieran atacarlo fácilmente, pero se habían olvidado de que ahora era cuatro veces más rápido.

Acomodó rápidamente su enorme cuerpo y golpeó con un fuerte y certero puñetazo a Súper Dalina, quien salió volando a pesar de haber usado un Psycho Barrier.

Menos de un segundo después, Metal Overlord hizo un tajo de fuego con su lanzallamas, obligando a Súper Knuckles y Súper Shadow a elevarse, aprovechando esto golpeó con su cola al súper equidna mandándolo contra el suelo. Luego fijó su atención en el súper erizo, tratando de golpearlo con su puño izquierdo, pero este desapareció, evadiéndolo. Aun así, el monstruo de metal miró hacia la derecha y de sus ojos salieron dos pequeños lazers, que golpearon a Súper Shadow, quien estaba apareciendo, y lo hicieron caer.

"Te tengo"-Le dijo Súper Knuckles deteniendo la caída del súper erizo.

"Estoy bien"-Contestó Súper Shadow volando a su lado.

Entonces ambos notaron que a Metal Overlord le volvían a brillar los ojos, dos rayos lazers horizontales casi los golpean, pero lograron evadirlos. Los ataques dejaron dos enormes rastros de destrucción seguidos de unas cortinas gigantescas de humo. Los dos súper estaban atentos a su oponente, el cual parecía estar disfrutándolo.

"Solo está jugando con nosotros"-Murmuró fastidiado el súper erizo-"Vallamos enserio esta vez equidna"

Ambos se prepararon para lanzarse al ataque, mientras que Metal Overlord se preparó para recibirlos, pero una voz hizo que todos volverán.

"¡Psycho Crusher!"-Gritó Súper Dalina volando a toda velocidad hacia el dragón de metal.

El monstruo no se esperaba eso, y fue golpeado en el estomago con todo el poder del ataque.

"¡Shadow, Knuckles, ahora!"-Le ordenó a sus amigos, todavía tratando de empujar a Metal Overlord con su ataque.

"¡Vamos!"-Le dijo Súper Shadow a su compañero, rápidamente ambos se elevan y se ponen en posición, el erizo cargó energía en las dos manos y luego las puso juntas-"¡Chaos Spear!"

Por su parte, Knuckles colocó ambas manos en la cintura y luego apuntó con ellas a Metal Overlord, mientras grita-"¡Hadouken!"

Las dos esferas de energía golpearon a Metal Overlord en la cara, haciendo termine arrastrado finalmente por el ataque de la súper chica (_xD, si pongo otra cosa van a pensar mal ¡Y no me digan que no!_).

El monstruo de metal cayó al piso y dejó una gran humareda.

"Guau, funcionó"-Se dijo a si misma Súper Dalina con tono incrédulo.

"¿Te lanzaste en una embestida directa contra un monstruo enorme sin saber si tu ataque iba a dar resultado?"-Cuestionó Súper Shadow poniéndose junto a ella.

"Si"-Contestó serenamente la súper chica.

"Ja, me caes bien"-Comentó el súper erizo, luego miró al súper equidna-"¿Eso fue Ki?"

"Si, mis ancestros usaban el Ki, pero no fue hasta la pelea con Alpha que me pregunte si yo también podía hacerlo, entonces comencé a entrenar, me falta practica pero en la súper forma es fácil"-Explicó Súper Knuckles.

"Ahí está"-Alertó Súper Dalina.

La enorme cortina de humo se disipó en un instante y todos pudieron ver que Metal Overlord estaba cargando energía en su boca y gritó: "¡Eraser Overlord Cannon!"

Nuestros amigos apenas pudieron evadir el ataque.

"Por poc…"-Comenzó a decir Súper Knuckles, pero debió detenerse al ver un tentáculo metálico acercarse hacia él.

Los tentáculos los atraparon a los tres.

"¿¡Desde cuando tiene tentáculos!"-Cuestionó Súper Shadow tratando de liberarse.

Pero solo obtuvo de respuesta un aumento en la intensidad del agarre.

Súper Knuckles estaba buscando una forma de soltarse, entonces recordó lo que hizo Gamma en su primera pelea, pero ¿Podría hacerlo él antes de que los asfixiara?

Se concentra cerrando los ojos, unos segundos después los abre y de estos salen dos pequeños rayos que golpearon el tentáculo y lo destruyeron.

"¡Funciono!"-Se dijo a si, luego evadió un golpe de Metal Overlord.

Voló hacia Súper Shadow y Súper Dalina, y rompió los tentáculos que los aprisionaron con unos fuertes puñetazos. Y el trió se alejó rápidamente.

"Con esos tentáculos será más difícil atacarlo de frente"-Comentó la súper chica.

"Sin ustedes al lado va a ser más fácil"-Se dijo a si mismo Súper Shadow lanzándose contra Metal Overlord.

"¿¡Que quisiste de…!"-Comenzó a replicarle Súper Knuckles, pero Súper Dalina lo frenó.

"No creo que se refiera a que somos un estorbo"-Tranquilizó la súper chica con una sonrisa.

El súper erizo evadió algunos tentáculos, pero finalmente fue atrapado, y el monstruo lo acercó a su cara.

"¿Enserio creías que lanzándote así podrías hacer algo?"-Cuestionó Metal Overlord poniéndole su lanzallamas enfrente.

"De hecho, si"-Respondió Súper Shadow con una sonrisa confiada, y luego comenzó con tono rojizo.

"Así que quería hacer eso"-Dedujo Súper Knuckles.

"¡CHAOS BLAST!"-Gritó el súper erizo.

La enorme onda expansiva del ataque generó una gran cortina de humo que impidió ver lo que ocurrió allí.

"¿Funciono?"-Preguntó el súper equidna, y le contestó una pequeña estela dorada que salió disparada de la nube en dirección a él-"¡Ahhhhh!"

Súper Shadow golpeó a Súper Knuckles en el estomago y ambos cayeron al suelo.

"Eso fue… … …no se me ocurre que decir"-Comentó Súper Dalina con los brazos cruzados después de ver como uno de sus compañeros noqueó al otro, luego reparó en Metal Overlord que estaba saliendo de la estela de humo.

Notó que estaba cargando energía en su boca, así que ella decidió hacer lo mismo en sus manos.

"¡ERASER OVERLORD CANNON!"-Vociferó el monstruo de metal disparando el enorme láser desde su boca.

"¡CHAOS TWISTER!"-Gritó Súper Dalina, lanzando el enorme tornado de energía roja.

Esta vez el ataque era enorme, debido a la gran cantidad de energía que ahora tenía la súper chica.

Ambas energías colisionaron, Súper Dalina hacia todo lo que podía para contrarrestar el poderoso ataque de Metal Overlord, pero cada vez iba perdiendo más terreno, cuando parecía inevitable su derrota, escuchó dos voces a su lado.

"¡Chaos Lance!"-Gritó Súper Shadow apuntado con su puño al monstruo, del cual salió un rayo de energía amarillo que se fusionó con el Chaos Twister.

"¡Dragon´s Rage!"-También gritó Súper Knuckles poniendo sus dos palmas al frente y lanzando un haz de energía, que también potencio el Chaos Twister.

"¡Ahora si estamos listos para partirle su trasero mecánico!"-Comentó confiada Súper Dalina, pero ambos ataques estaban a la misma potencia.

"¿¡Cómo es posible que siendo tres, no podamos ganarle!"-Dijo frustrado el súper equidna, ya que su ataque seguía a la par del de Metal Overlord.

Pero a pesar de la gran cantidad de energía que ponían de su parte el ataque de trió comenzaba a menguar frente al de la bestia de metal. Los súper hicieron todo lo posible por resistir pero cada vez perdían más terreno.

"¡No puede ser!"-Comentó furioso Súper Shadow al notar que estaban a punto de ser derrotados.

"¡Debemos hacer algo!"-Insistió Súper Dalina.

"¿¡Pero, qué poder hacer!"-Cuestionó Súper Knuckles.

Como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas una lluvia de misiles golpeó de costado a Metal Overlord haciendo que se tambaleara y menguara en extremo la energía que estaba disparando.

"¿Eh?"-Se preguntaron los tres girando sus cabezas para ver quien los había ayudado.

Pudieron ver un avión acercándose, tenía las alas en forma de cruz y era de color azul. Lo piloteaba un zorrito de dos colas que tenia los dos brazos levantados con los pulgares en alto.

"¡Ahora chicos!"-Aconsejó Tails.

Ni lentos ni perezosos, los tres asintieron y expulsaron de golpe toda su energía restante, logrando vencer la de Metal Overlord e impactándolo de lleno en el pecho.

"¡Solo esta aturdido! ¡Terminemos con esto!"-Ordenó Súper Shadow cargando energía en todo su cuerpo.

Súper Dalina y Súper Knuckles hicieron lo mismo y se pusieron en posición, la súper chica abajo a la derecha del súper erizo, mientras que el súper equidna abajo a la izquierda de éste.

Metal Overlord estaba recuperándose y notó lo que hacía el trió.

"¡No otra vez ese ataque!"-Gritó el monstruo de metal, al notar lo que hacen sus oponentes.

"¡Ahora!"-Les ordenó Súper Shadow.

Los tres salieron disparados como esferas de energía hacia Metal Overlord, cada uno lo golpeó en diferentes partes del cuerpo y fueron pasando a otras. El monstruo no tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse de esos ataques y soltó un grito que combinó dolor con impotencia.

"¡Te advertí que los insectos pican fuerte!"-Se burló Súper Shadow de brazos cruzados justo enfrente de la cara de Metal Overlord.

A su lado estaban sus compañeros. El trió se volvió a hacer esferas de energía y golpearon de lleno la cabeza del monstruo, haciendo que comenzara a descender.

"No… puede… ser"-Murmuró Neo Metal Sonic mientras su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad y se estrellaba contra el suelo.

"¡Lo logramos!"-Exclamó en señal de victoria Súper Dalina, mientras ella y sus compañeros iban descendiendo.

"Fue duro"-Comentó Knuckles volviendo a la normalidad.

Cuando los otros dos también lo hicieron las Chaos Emeralds quedaron en el suelo.

"Casi nos derrota"-Agregó Dalina sentándose con las piernas cruzadas-"¡Gracias Tails!"-Agradeció la chica al zorrito que buscaba un lugar para aterrizar.

"Je, sin mí no hubieran…"-Comenzó a agrandarse Shadow cruzado de brazos, pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que lo envío lejos.

"¡Sco…!"-Reconoció Knuckles a su enemigo, pero fue atacado por Gamma.

La chica reaccionó a tiempo y pudo bloquear la arremetida de Beta, pero los otros dos se prepararon para golpearla. Atrapó el del equidna, pero el del erizo se dirigió hacia su cara.

Una bola azul cruzó el aire llevándose a Scourge y Gamma con ella, dándole la oportunidad de atacar a Beta, tirándole un golpe en el estomago y luego una patada en la cara.

De un lado quedaron Scourge, Beta, Gamma y el caído Metal Sonic. Del otro estaban Dalina, Sonic, Neir, Jessica, Amy y Rouge.

"Jajaja, ninguno de ustedes esta en condición de pelear con nosotros"-Se burló el erizo verde-"Incluso Gamma solo, podría con todos"

El trió se acercó de a poco a las Chaos Emeralds, sin dejar de prestar atención a los otros, quienes hacían lo mismo.

Finalmente Gamma, Scourge y Beta hicieron un rápido movimiento y tomaron dos Chaos Emeralds cada uno, luego detuvieron las acometidas de sus oponentes con suma facilidad, como si las gemas les dieran más fuerza.

"¡Demonios! ¡Están usando la energía de las Chaos Emeralds!"-Maldijo Sonic al no poder siquiera golpear a Scourge.

"Lerolero ¡A que no me das!"-Se burló el erizo verde evadiendo todos los ataques.

Finalmente los tres villanos dieron un paso hacia atrás.

"¡Nos falta una!"-Informó Gamma.

"¡Pues obtengámosla!"-Ordenó Scourge cargando energía y apuntando con las manos hacia nuestros héroes-"¡Chaos…!

Pero una lluvia de misiles, provenientes de un avión, cayó entre medio de los dos grupos obligando a los de Black Arrow a alejarse.

"¡Son suficientes, vámonos!"-Sugirió Beta saltando hacia el caído Metal Sonic.

Gamma y Scourge hicieron lo mismo, pero mientras estaban en el medio del salto Sonic y Shadow se lanzaron hacia ellos dispuestos a golpearlos.

"¡Son nuestros!"-Comentó confiado el erizo negro apunto de golpear al equidna.

Pero Sonic fue pateado por un costado y arrastró a Shadow con él.

"Je, no debería ser tan confiados"-Se burló Alpha de pie con los brazos cruzados encarando al grupo de héroes (Al que se estaba sumando Knuckles).

"¡Alpha! ¡Vámonos!"-Ordenó Gamma junto a los otros.

"¿Por…?"-Comenzó a cuestionar, pero fue golpeado por Dalina y voló hacia sus compañeros.

Nadie noto un pequeño aparatito que se cayó de la oreja del erizo marrón.

"¡Adelante Barto!"-Le dijo Scourge al lobo.

"¡Chaos Control!"-Gritó Beta y los 5 desaparecen.

"¡Demonios!"-Maldijo Sonic pateando el piso, entonces reparó en un pequeñísimo objeto negro que había caído al suelo-"Parece un comunicador"-Se dijo a sí mismo, para luego colocárselo en la oreja.

Entonces comenzó a escuchar una voz, que decía:

"Solos pudimos recuperar 6 Chaos Emeralds, jefe"-Escuchó decir a dicha voz, que reconoció como la de Gamma.

"Está bien"-Contestó una voz grave que no logró reconocer-"Son suficientes, alístense, en dos días partirán para robar la Master Emerald de Angel Island"

La última frase sobresaltó a Sonic, pero se quedó callado para recibir más información.

"Alpha está muy herido, que preparen una capsula sanadora"-Pidió la voz de Beta.

"Estoy al tanto de la situación, Barto"-Comunicó la voz que no conocía-"Ya está preparada una capsula sanadora, también traigan deprisa a Metal Sonic, necesita reparaciones"

"Siempre sabe todo"-Se escuchó por detrás la voz de Scourge.

"Estoy recibiendo una llamada… Eggman"-Se dijo a sí mismo el sujeto misterioso.

Pareció tocar un botón y luego se escuchó la voz del científico.

"¡Wahn!"-Gritó Eggman a través del comunicador-"¡Hace añares que te estoy llamando! ¡Trae un transbordador a Blue Ridge Zone!"

"Baja la voz, eso duele"-Se quejó Wahn, a Sonic también lo había aturdido-"Enviare una nave por ti y tu EggDemoler, quiero hacerle unas modificaciones"

"¡Pero apresúrate! ¡Que seas el líder de Black Arrow no te da derecho a retrasarte!"-Dijo en tono de queja Eggman, Sonic quedó de piedra al escuchar lo que dijo.

"Como quieras gordo"-Murmuró Wahn después de cortar la transmisión con el resto, luego soltó un risita y dijo-"Ya escuchaste Sonic…"-El erizo se sorprendió al escucharlo-"...en dos días atacaremos Angel Island, tú y tus amigos deberán prepararse, pero no pienses que estoy mintiendo y atacare la isla esta misma noche, te doy mi palabra de que el ataque será en exactamente 48 horas a partir de ahora, nuestro equipo de asalto estará compuesto por Alpha the Ki Hedgehog, Beta the Chaos Wolf, Gamma the Hypnotic Echidna, Scourge the Hedgehog, Neo Metal Sonic totalmente reparado y el EggDemoler 3.0 que vamos a construir, pero puede que luego lleguen sorpresas"

"No pareces ser muy de fiar"-Contestó Sonic-"¿Cómo es que sabes tanto acerca de nosotros? ¿Y cómo se que no vas a atacar antes?"

"No lo puedes saber, pero como ya dije, te doy mi palabra de que no lo hare. Pero ya que estoy charlando contigo, te demostrare que tengo mucha información a mi disposición, estoy seguro que tu equipo de defensa, constara de ti mismo, tus amigos Miles Prower y Knuckles the Echidna, la eriza que te gusta: Amy Rose…"-Al decir eso el erizo soltó un gruñido-"Quieras admitirlo o no, sé que es verdad… continuo, mi antiguo agente Galaxy the Hedgehog…"

"¿Galaxy the Hedgehog?"-Cuestiono Sonic.

"Perdón, ese era su nombre clave, su nombre real es Neir the Hedgehog. También estará uno de mis proyectos, Delta the Psychokinetic Fox, los agentes de G.U.N.: Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat y E-123 Omega, la equidna de Twilight Cage, Shade the Echidna y esa nueva amiguita suya Jessica the Rabbit. ¿Me falto alguno?"-Termino de demostrar su conocimiento-"Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Wahn the Hedgehog, y este transmisor se auto destruirá en 5 segundos, nos veremos luego Sonic"

Ni bien termino de hablar, la conexión se cortó, el erizo se lo sacó rápidamente y lo arrojó lejos, unos segundos después explotó. La explosión fue relativamente pequeña, pero le hubiera hecho daño, entonces ¿Por qué se lo advirtió? ¿Quién era ese erizo? ¿Por qué dijo por el comunicador lo de la Master Emerald si sabía que lo estaba escuchando? ¿Cómo sabe tanto de ellos?

"Sonic ¿Qué rayos fue eso?"-Cuestionó Knuckles después de oír la explosión.

El erizo volteó a verlo y se encontró con las miradas de todos.

"Esperemos que lleguen Tails y Cream, así no tengo que contar las cosas dos veces"-Contestó Sonic, al ver a su amiguito y a la conejita salir del avión (Que recién habían logrado aterrizar), y ponerse en marcha hacia donde estaban ellos-"¡Bien hecho compañero!"-Felicitó al zorrito-"¡Llegaste en un momento muy oportuno!"

"De no ser por tu entrada en acción Metal Sonic nos hubiera vaporizado"-Agregó Dalina.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"-Le preguntó al ver la venda en la cabeza y las curitas-"Se que te golpeo la máquina de Eggman, pero también sé que le quitaste la Chaos Emerald al gordo"

"Jeje"-Se río Tails de lo que dijo su amigo-"Estoy MUY bien"

"Mm"-Dijo Cream al escuchar el comentario y le dio un pequeño empujoncito en la espalda.

El zorrito se tambaleó débilmente y fue sostenido por su amigo.

"A mí no me parece que estés MUY bien"-Comentó ironicamente Neir.

"¿Qué es eso que tenias que decirnos, Sonic?"-Le preguntó Knuckles.

"Pues, veamos, tome un comunicador que se le cayó a Alpha y escuche una conversación, al parecer el próximo objetivo de Black Arrow es la Master Emerald…"-Comenzó a explicar el erizo, pero el equidna lo interrumpió.

"¿¡Y que esperamos! ¡Vamos a Angel Island!"-Ordenó impaciente Knuckles echando a correr.

"¡Espera Knuckles!"-Lo detuvo Sonic.

"¿Por qué?"-Cuestionó el equidna.

"¡Porque no lo intentaran hoy!"-Explicó el erizo-"¡Deja a la gente terminar de hablar!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-Siguió interrogando.

"¡Porque ese erizo me lo dijo!"-Contestó un poco enojado.

"¿¡Te lo dijo! ¡Y como sabes que no estaba mintiendo!"

"Espera un segundo ¿Fue Wahn the Hedgehog?"-Preguntó Neir al reflexionar un poco.

"¿Lo conoces?"-Cuestionó Sonic.

"Algo así… es alguien muy misterioso, solo se contacta mediante micrófonos u hologramas, podría decirse cualquier cosa de él, pero nunca ha mentido"-Informó el erizo, luego continuó-"Yo digo que vallamos a descansar"

"Grr, está bien"-Accedió Knuckles.

"Según me dijo, el asalto será en 48 horas, así que nos reuniremos en Angel Island pasado mañana a las 4 de la tarde"-Sugirió Sonic, a lo que todo el grupo pareció conforme.

"Yo me quedare con la Chaos Emerald"-Les dijo el erizo celeste a todos.

"¿Y por qué deberías se tu?"-Cuestionó Shadow.

"¡Porque esta es mía!"-Replicó Neir y señala la gema de color celeste-"¡Es la que tenía desde el principio del Fic!"

"De acuerdo"-Desistió finalmente el erizo negro.

"Hey ¿Quién eres tú?"-Le preguntó Tails, a una coneja roja que nunca había visto.

"¿Yo? Soy Jessica the Rabbit"-Se presentó gentilmente.

"Yo me llamo Miles Prower, pero todos me dicen Tails"-Se introdujo el zorrito.

"Y yo soy Cream the Rabbit"-Saludó la pequeña conejita marrón.

Jessica trató de decir algo pero un fuerte ruido le impidió hacerlo; la chica quedó de piedra, mientras todos la miraban, entonces se agarró el estomago y dijo:

"¡Tengo hambre!"

La mayoría comenzó a reírse.

"¿Dónde vives?"-Le preguntó Cream.

"Vengo de Shamar, pero no tengo un lugar para quedarme"-Explicó Jessica.

"¡Entonces podrías quedarte en mi casa! ¡Mi mama prepara una deliciosa comida!"-Alentó la conejita.

"Ya que insistes"-Accedió Jessica con una sonrisa.

"¡Qué bueno! Estarás cerca de Emerald Town, donde estamos Sonic, Neir y yo"-Comentó Tails.

Al decir eso la coneja volteó a mirar al erizo celeste, quien parecía haber escuchado. La chica lo miró con una mirada provocadora.

"(Adiós a la tranquilidad)"-Pensó Neir agachando la cabeza.

Ninguno vio que Dalina miraba al par de reojo con una mirada que combinaba tristeza y rabia.

Después de un rato, el grupo puso pies en pólvora. Neir teletransporto a Knuckles a Angel Island y luego se fue con Sonic, Tails, Cream y Jessica. El Team Dark se fue volando en rumbo al cuartel de G.U.N. en la ciudad, por su parte Amy y Dalina decidieron ir caminando.

Durante el camino ninguna argumento palabra, pero entonces la zorrita recordó al erizo celeste, y como la coneja lo abrazaba, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y una lagrima se resbaló por su mejilla. La eriza pareció notarlo.

"Dali… ¿Estás bien?"-Le preguntó preocupada a su amiga. Pero como única respuesta, la chica golpeó fuertemente la pared que tenia a un lado, dejando una gran abolladura, a pesar de que estaba hecha de concreto. Al ver esa acción, Amy pareció entender, y suspiró-"¿Es por Neir, verdad?"-Cuestionó la eriza, como respuesta obtuvo que su compañera derramara mas lagrimas-"¿Qué sientes por él?"-Preguntó poniendo una mano en su hombro, Dali la miró directo a los ojos.

"No se"-Contestó sinceramente con voz quebrada-"¡No sé porque me duele el pecho cuando veo a esos dos juntos, no sé porque me gusta tenerlo cerca y discutir, no entiendo porque me pone triste que alguien lo esté abrazando!"

"Eso es algo normal cuando alguien te gusta"-La consoló Amy dándole un abrazo.

"¿Por qué él no siente lo mismo por mi?"-Cuestionó la chica llorando en el hombro de su amiga. La eriza no notó una finísima aura de color rojo fuego que rodeó a la zorrita durante unos instantes.

_-Camino a Central City, dos días después. 3:30 pm_

"(Fueron unos días bastante tranquilos)"-Se dijo a sí mismo el erizo celeste mientras caminaba con un Tails completamente recuperado y con Sonic hacia la casa de Cream, luego parece recordar algo-"(Salvo cuando aparecía Jessica ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan afectuosa?)"-Entonces le vino a la cabeza una chica de color amarillo, con cabello rojizo y ojos rosas-"(¿El sobresalto de Dalina en el techo fue por ver como Jessica me abrazaba? ¿Acaso sentiré algo por ella? ¿Por qué si siento ese calor y felicidad cuando estoy cerca de ella, me termino molestando? Cuando la tengo cerca nunca se que decir y siempre terminamos peleando…)"-Reflexionaba el erizo mirando hacia el cielo y caminando sin prestar atención a nada-"(Desde la pelea en Green Hill Zone que no la veo ¿Seré capaz de decirle algo cuando la tenga cerca?)"

Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, entonces notó que una voz lo llamaba.

"¡Neir! ¡Despistado! ¡La casa de Cream es por allá!"-Señaló Sonic llamándolo, no se había dado cuenta que habían girado y caminó más de la cuenta, rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos y regresó con los chicos.

"¿Qué paso?"-Le pregunto Tails un poco preocupado.

"Nada, solo estoy un poco nervioso por la pelea que tendremos hoy, es todo"-Respondió no tan sinceramente el erizo celeste.

Luego, siguieron tranquilamente el trayecto, hasta que por fin llegaron a la gran casa. Neir tocó el timbre, y en menos de 1 segundo la puerta se abrió y el erizo fue derribado.

"¡Neir!"-Gritó Jessica abrazándolo fuerte en el suelo.

"Jeje, no es divertido cuando te pasa a ti"-Se burló Sonic de la situación de su amigo.

"¡Ya deja de hacer eso!"-Le dijo el erizo celeste parándose.

"¡Hola chicos!"-Los saludó Cream saliendo junto con su madre, Sonic amagó a decir algo, pero la conejita lo interrumpió-"Ya se… esto será muy peligroso y no puedo ir porque soy muy pequeña y podría salir herida"

"Bueno… si"-Contestó un poco sorprendido el erizo, no se esperaba que la niña le dijera eso.

"¡Así que den su mejor esfuerzo!"-Alentó la conejita.

"Eso harem…"-Comenzó a afirmar Tails, pero se detiene porque Cream le dio un besito en la mejilla, luego de eso entró corriendo a su casa, dejando al zorrito con cara de estúpido mirando la nada y bien rojo.

Los 4 presentes se comenzaron a reír.

"¡No digan nada!"-Exclamó muy sonrojado el zorrito señalando a sus compañeros.

"Jeje… bueno, vamos al cuartel de G.U.N."-Sugirió Neir levantando en alto su dispositivo.

_-Afueras del cuarte de G.U.N., Central City. 3:40 pm_

"Ahí llegan"-Comentó Shadow a los que estaban a su lado. Estos eran Rouge, Omega, Amy y Dalina. Estaban parados justo en la puerta del cuartel, la calle todavía seguía destruida por el asalto de Alpha y Gamma, pero ya se habían empezado las reparaciones.

De pronto una luz dio paso a 4 individuos.

"¿Qué onda chicos?"-Saludó Sonic, a lo que Amy le dio un abrazo-"Tanto tiempo Amy"-Comentó el erizo con una gota en la cabeza.

Neir y Dalina se dirigieron una fugaz mirada y luego dieron vuelta sus cabezas hacia otro lado.

"¿¡Que estamos esperando! ¿¡Que Black Arrow robe la Master Emerald!"-Cuestionó Shadow sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

"Tranquilízate Shad"-Los calmó Sonic-"Black Arrow va a atacar a las 5, y recién son las 3"

"Como quieras Sonic, después no será mi culpa si algo pasa"-Se calmó un poco el erizo.

"Aunque creo que en algo tiene razón"-Admitió Neir poniéndose en medio de todo el grupo-"¡Chaos Control!"-Todos desaparecieron en una luz.

_-Angel Island. 3:40 pm_

"¡Metsu Hadouken!"-Exclamó Knuckles apuntando con sus dos manos juntas hacia adelante, de las cuales salió una bola de energía-"¡Rayos! Logre dominar el Hadouken, pero no puedo potenciarlo… a ver otra vez"-Se reclamó a sí mismo, luego volvió a poner sus manos en la cintura y probó de nuevo-"¡Metsu Hadouken!"-Esta vez la bola fue más grande, pero no pareció complacer las exigencias del equidna.

"¿Vas a seguir? Mira que gastaras toda tu energía…"-Le cuestionó Shade bostezando de aburrimiento, viendo como entrenaba-"…y tenemos una gran batalla por delante, además... ¿No tienes el Dragon´s Rage?"

"Si, pero ese ataque gasta demasiada energía y tarda mucho en cargar, necesito algo mas rápido"-Comentó poniéndose de nuevo en posición-"¡Metsu Hadouken!"-Volvió a gritar, y logró lanzar una bola de energía aun más grande.

Pero Knuckles no se había dado cuenta de la luz que había aparecido a unos metros delante del y por ende, cuando se dio cuenta ya no podía detener el ataque. Shadow notó de la esfera que se dirigía hacia ellos y le dio un manotazo para desviarla. El ataque eventualmente explotó, llevándose consigo varios árboles.

"Deberías tener más cuidado"-Aconsejó seriamente Shadow.

"Lo siento"-Se disculpó el equidna apenado.

"Je, de todos modos esa cantidad de energía no sería suficiente para hacerme cosquillas"-Se burló el erizo negro.

"Tienes suerte de que todavía no controle el ataque al máximo"-Comentó Knuckles un poco irritado y con una venita en la cabeza.

"¿Pues qué hacemos? Todavía falta una hora para que Black Arrow llegue"-Cuestionó Jessica.

"Tengo unas cartas en mi mochila"-Respondió despreocupadamente Neir-"¿Las quieren?"

"No tenemos otra cosa mejor que hacer"-Asintió Sonic encogiéndose de hombros mientras el erizo celeste le pasaba las cartas.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shade, Rouge, Jessica y Dalina se pusieron a jugar con las cartas, mientras que Shadow se fue por su lado junto con Omega, y Neir sacó algo de su mochila y se subió a un árbol.

"Vamos a usar la querida PSP"-Se dijo a si mismo sosteniendo el aparato con una mano y sacando algo más de la mochila con la otra-"¿¡Ay, para que compre este juego! ¡Es horrible!"-Se quejó a la nada sosteniendo el juego con una mano, en la caja se leía el título: Sonic Rivals-"El 2 está mejor, pero solo hasta ahí"-Siguió diciéndose a si mismo mientras tiraba la caja a un lado-"¡Vamos a jugar algo que si esta bueno!"-Dijo mientras sacaba otra cajita de la mochila, en esta se leía el titulo de: God of War: Chains of Olympus-"Jeje"-Fue todo lo que dijo mientras insertaba el disco y se ponía a jugar.

Por su parte Shadow y Omega se fueron hasta el borde de la isla flotante y permanecieron allí parados durante una hora completa, sin moverse o articular palabra. Hasta que…

"Ahí llegaron"-Comentó el erizo negro en voz baja mientras abría los ojos, a lo lejos se vio un pequeño destello.

"Ok, es hora"-Comunicó Alpha al resto de los suyos.

Detrás del estaban Beta y Gamma. Más atrás se veía al EggDemoler, pero este era un poco diferente, ahora tenía una bola de picos por brazo izquierdo y algún que otro rediseño menor. Sentado de brazos cruzados en un hombro del robot, estaba Scourge. Mientras que Neo Metal Sonic se asomaba de entre las sombras del gigante mecánico.

Dicho lo dicho, todos emprendieron el vuelo hacia Angel Island.

* * *

Estaba en una habitación a oscuras, no podía conciliar el sueño, se agarraba la cara, sentía que algo estaba mal, pero no sabía qué. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro ¿Qué podría ser? La incertidumbre lo acosaba, como si fuera un fuerte golpe en el pecho, no sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero de repente todo eso se le va de la mente, ya que unas cálidas y suaves manos lo rodean desde atrás.

"¿Sucede algo, amor?"-Le cuestiona una voz suave a su espalda, el calor proveniente de esa persona hacia que todo lo malo desapareciera de sus pensamientos en un instante.

"Nada… es solo que… tengo un mal presentimiento"-Explicó un poco dubitativo-"Pero seguro no es nada"-Corrigió rápidamente tratando de no preocuparla.

"¿Un mal presentimiento?"-Le pregunto la chica a su espalda mientras lo soltaba.

"Ah… no es nada, debe ser que estoy algo tenso por lo que ocurrió hoy"-Se explico, pero ni el mismo se lo creía-"Debe tenerme mal esta gema y su poder"-Siguió con su explicación mientras abría la mesa de luz y tomaba una esmeralda de color celeste, que emitía un fuerte brillo.

"¿Te refieres a cuando derrotaste a la Wolf Patrol?"-Cuestionó un poco apenada-"Fue mi culpa, si no me hubiera dejado acosar por ellos, tú no te hubieras salido de control"

"No fue tu culpa"-Consuela él guardando la gema, dándose la vuelta y viéndola a los ojos.

Esos ojos de color purpura brillante le hacían nadar en un mar de emociones, todas tan intensas como el mismo sol. Acaricio su suave piel, esta tenía un color rosa claro, casi blanco, luego paso a su sedoso cabello, largo y oscuro como la noche misma. Finalmente reparo en sus bellos labios y le dio un tierno beso. Se olvido de todas la preocupaciones que tenia, en este momento solo estaban ella y él, nadie ni nada mas importaba ahora, siempre y cuando, ambos estuvieran juntos.

Pero, lo que en ese momento no sabía, era que un tiempo después, eso ya no importaría.

"¿¡Que está pasando!"-Se cuestiona a sí mismo sin poder creer lo que ocurría, mirara para donde mirara todo era lo mismo: Muerte y destrucción, las casas de madera ardían en llamas, los cadáveres chamuscados se apilaban en la calle, el olor a muerte era insoportable-"¡Papa! ¡Mama! ¡Nara! ¡Jurika!"-Gritó casi rompiendo al llanto de la desesperación.

Comienza a correr, desesperado, buscando señal alguna de sus seres queridos, durante lo que le pareció una eternidad vio los cadáveres de varios de sus amigos, pero decidió no reparar en ellos: Ya nada podía hacer, tenía que buscar a los otros. Logra llegar hasta su destino, su propia casa, recordó que todos estaban allí. Sin saber lo que se va a encontrar, decide entrar, pero quizás hubiera preferido no hacerlo. El corazón le dio un vuelvo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, por reflejo se acerco a ellos y se arrodillo a su lado, reviso sus cuerpos una y otra vez, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, sus padres, las personas con las que siempre había compartido su vida, yacían inertes en el frio suelo, no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar, las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos caían en los pálidos rostros de los dos lobos que estaban en el piso. De pronto escucha que alguien le susurra, se gira hacia donde provenía la voz, entonces siente otra fuerte punzada en el pecho, su mundo se desmoronaba a pedazos. Allí la vio tendida sobre un charco de sangre, a la persona que mas amaba, sin pensarlo corrió a su lado y la tomó en brazos.

"¡Jurika!"-Dijo con un hilo de voz, no podía creer lo que veía, le habían disparado dos veces en el estomago, la sangre que brotaba le había manchado las manos, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Ella comenzó a abrir el ojo derecho lentamente, al notar esto, se impactó. Del parpado izquierdo brotaba un hilo de sangre, entendió que había perdido dicho ojo, no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas por ello. Entonces la loba trata de decir algo, él acerca su oído a su boca.

"Recuerda… que… yo…siempre…te amare"-Dijo con un gran esfuerzo, luego siguió-"Bésame"-Suplicó ella. No iba a negarse y lo hizo, pareció durar lo que una eternidad, cuando se aparta, ella le dedica una última sonrisa y sus ojos se cierran, para nunca más abrirse.

La levanta en brazos y mira hacia el techo, o lo él creía era el cielo, soltó un largo grito que mezclaba rabia con desesperación.

"¡Hermano!"-Lo llama desesperada una voz de niña, al escucharla se da vuelta rápidamente.

"¡Hey! ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta Barto!"

Se incorpora de un sobresalto, estaba muy agitado y también empapado en sudor.

"¿Estás bien?"-Le preguntó un erizo de color verde y ojos azules, que vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra con unas flamas de color azul en los antebrazos y zapatillas de color verde con detalles en negro.

"Si… solo… fue una pesadilla"-Respondió todavía agitado agarrándose la cabeza.

"Bueno, alístate, partimos a Angel Island"-Informó Scourge.

"Te alcanzo en un rato"-Contestó Beta.

_

* * *

-Nicolás: Pues… hola…_

_-Dalina: ¡Y yo que creí que este iba a ser un capitulo corto!_

_-Nicolás: Yo también lo creí, pero parece que no… si los decepciono la pelea con Metal Overlord, me disculpo, pero es difícil narrar con detalle una pelea con tanta diferencia de tamaño ^.^U_

_-Dalina: Y ya que estamos diremos que los que hayan jugado al Sonic Heroes sabrán de que va el ataque que usamos para derrotar a Metal Overlord ;)_

_-Tails: Sigo yo… este capítulo iba a terminar con el remate cómico de "Tengo hambre" de Jessica, pero decidimos continuarlo y pues, creímos que ya era tiempo de meter el drama…_

_-Shadow: ¿Qué? ¿Creían que todo iba a ser batallas y chistes sin sentido? ¡Pues se equivocaron! ¡Este FanFic tendrá un trasfondo trágico y buena carga emocional!_

_-Nicolás: Pues, ya lo vieron con las escenas de Dalina, la de Neir y pues sobre todo con el "Gaiden" incompleto de Barto/Beta ¿Por qué incompleto? Pues, porque en realidad está muy cortado y abreviado, falta mucho más. Hecha un poco de luz sobre el pasado del personaje, pero también puede que les deje muchas preguntas, que por ahora no tendrán respuestas xD._

_-Tails: Pues, aquí es la antesala a la gran Batalla por la Master Emerald, en la que se cambiara un poco la forma de subir los capítulos, ya se enteraran a su debido tiempo ;)_

_-Nicolás: También hizo aparición el misterioso Wahn the Hedgehog, que como bien dijo, es el líder de Black Arrow… no tiene descripción ya que solo se escucha su voz, pero imagínenselo como alguien sentado en un sillón en la oscuridad, solo pudiendo verse dos ojos con el iris completamente negro (Sin distinción entre éste y la pupila) y con un cigarrillo en la mano._

_-Tails: Y el personaje Jurika the Wolf tenía (En el momento en el que esta ubicado el Flashback) 16 años, media 99 centímetros (¿Menudita para su edad, no? ^^U) y nunca le reveló su peso a nadie._

_-Nicolás: Paso a dar las gracias a: _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_, pues, Alpha es Alpha ^^U, tiene la tendencia (No muy saludable) de hacer las cosas sin pensarlas, también… Green Hill Zone se salvo (Un poco) porque la batalla fue aérea, pero ya no es el mismo lugar de antes ^^U y por cierto… ¿Estas enojado Kaiser? ¿O solo me parece a mí? ; A _**Tsubasa**_, haremos un minuto de silencio por el bate…*Agacha la cabeza y deja pasar un minuto sin decir nada*… Metal Sonic que yo sepa, no necesita una Chaos Emerald para convertirse en Metal Overlord, ya que en el Sonic Heroes él se transforma cuando los protas tenían todas las gemas en su poder… y lo que se te paso por alto fueron las 7 gemas mágicas que permiten obtener un enorme poder xD; A _**Dark-KannaI**_, espero que le haya gustado la pelea con Metal Overlord… y lo de Barto, no entendí ¿Tiene o no tiene algo en contra de que los salve siempre? xD…*Entonces lee lo de su nombre y unos segundos después se comienza a reír a sonoras carcajadas, estando así unos minutos, hasta que pudo parar* Excelente xD… Con respecto a la técnica, el Sonic Wind NO es lo mismo que el Chaos Wind, esta ultima podría decirse que fue "inventada" por mi (¿Por qué las comillas? Porque ni el nombre, ni la forma de ejecutarla los pensé yo, vienen de una serie Flash de Sonic llamada Nazo Unleashed, en ella se usa el ataque "Chaos Wind" y se hace de la misma forma, cruzando los brazos y luego estirándolos, lo que cambie fue que en lugar de ser una bola de energía, fuese un ataque con forma de X), no hay que confundirlos, el Sonic Wind es una técnica que puede usar Sonic en el modo de 2 jugadores en Sonic Adventure 2 para ralentizar al otro jugador… y ¿¡Cómo no me va a gustar el primer Anime de Dragon Ball! Cuando yo digo "Dragon Ball" me estoy refiriendo tanto al original (Con Goku peque) y a Z (Goku adulto), ya que en el Manga la serie se llama DB a secas, lo de Z lo inventaron en el Anime (Igual que el horrible GT), así que si, me ENCANTA la saga de Chibi Goku ^^; A _**Napo-1**_ ¡A pasado un tiempito desde la última vez que te vi por estos lares :)! Y, por favor no le hagas nada a Sonic…_

_-Sonic: Gracias :D_

_-Nicolás: Me quedaría sin muñeco de pruebas D:_

_-Sonic: ¬¬U_

_-Nicolás: ¡Un gusto leerte!; Y como no podía ser de otra forma, le daré las gracias a los que han leído este fic y dejado Reviews: a_** Lightning the Fox**_, a _**Maika Luna**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a_** Kira-writer**_, a _**Master the Hedgehog**_ y a_** brenda**_._

_-Tails: Y les pedimos que sigan dejando, les damos las gracias por hacerlo, y sobre todo que nos digan que tal las partes dramáticas de este capítulo, así sabremos si vamos por el camino correcto._

_-Tails, Dalina y Nicolás (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego! (Otra vez Shadow no saluda ¬¬)_


	12. Inicia la contienda

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 12: La Batalla por la Master Emerald, Parte 1: Inicia la contienda._

Shadow y Omega se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el altar de la Master Emerald.

"Allí están"-Dijo el erizo negro al llegar al claro, todavía el resto seguía jugando con la cartas-"¡Oigan! ¡Ahí viene Black Arrow!"

A la velocidad del rayo juntaron las cartas y se reunieron con él.

"¿Dónde está el celestito?"-Preguntó al no verlo por ningún lado.

Todos lo buscaron con la mirada, salvo Dalina que se acercó a un árbol, luego miró al grupo señalando hacia arriba, para después darle una patada al tronco.

"¡Guau!"-Exclamó Neir al caerse de la rama en la que estaba y estrellarse contra el suelo-"¡Ay! Justo cuando el sueño se estaba poniendo bueno"-Dijo incorporándose-"¿No podrías haber dicho algo como "Neir, bajá, ya es hora"?"-Cuestionó ironicamente mirando a la chica.

"Es más divertido así"-Fue lo que dijo la zorrita con tono burlón y sonrisa picara.

"Me imagino que para ti es más divertido"-Contestó el erizo con una sonrisa.

"Ok, si el par de idiotas deja los jueguitos románticos para otro momento en el que no tengamos que evitar que una organización criminal se robe la mayor fuente de energía del planeta, vamos a concentrarnos en lo que tenemos que hacer"-Ironizó Shadow, recibiendo miradas fulminantes de los dos, las cuales simplemente ignoró-"¡No podemos dejarlos llegar a la Master Emerald o de lo contrario harán un Chaos Control y se la llevaran!"-Ordenó al grupo, pero Knuckles y Shade soltaron una risita-"¿¡Que es tan gracioso!"

"¿Crees que no habíamos pensado en eso?"-Cuestionó la equidna-"Knuckles le hablo a la Master Emerald, ahora inhibirá cualquier Chaos Control que la implique a ella…"

"…Haciendo que deban llevársela por la antigua ¡Bien pensado Knux!"-Felicitó Sonic.

"En realidad fue idea de Shade"-Corrigió el equidna.

"Eso era obvio, tu cerebro tiene el radio de un nuez, no es posible que logres desarrollar un plan"-Se burló Rouge.

"¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO!"-Se molestó Knuckles.

"¡No empiecen a pelear ahora! ¡Ya llegaron!"-Llamó la atención de todos Shadow señalando hacia donde estaba el grupo de Black Arrow. A lo que todo el equipo se alertó.

"¡Tenemos algo de prisa! ¿Qué tal si nos dan la Master Emerald sin oponer resistencia?"-Pidió burlonamente Alpha dando un paso al frente-"Además… ¡Aunque se opusieran el resultado sería el mismo!"

"¡Si la quieren van a tener que pasar por encima de nosotros!"-Les informó firmemente Knuckles.

"¡Ah, entonces ya sabían el resto del plan!"-Ironizó Scourge poniéndose al lado de Alpha-"Seria bastante caótico si todos nos pusiéramos a batallar sin sentido. Hagamos las cosas más sencillas, escogeremos oponentes. Así no se saldrá todo tan de control"

"¡Déjenme a Neir! ¡Yo me encargare de aplastarlo!"-Les pidió el erizo marrón señalando a su rival.

"¡Como tú quieras!"-Aceptó el desafío.

"¡Yo luchare a tu lado!"-Dijo Jessica decidida, y aunque nadie lo notó, Dalina agacho un poco la cabeza al escuchar eso.

"(¿¡Por qué no lo dije yo!)"-Se cuestionó a sí misma apretando los puños.

"¡Yo me ocupare de ti, impostor!"-Gritó Metal Sonic señalando al erizo azul.

"¿Quieres volver a perder?"-Cuestionó burlonamente Sonic.

"¡Yo te ayudare Sonic!"-Le dijo Tails poniéndose a su lado y apareciendo su Chaos Blaster.

"¡Y yo!"-Dijo Amy apareciendo su martillo.

"¡Peleare contra Gamma!"-Gritó Knuckles chocando sus puños.

"¡Yo también!"-Agregó Shade.

"¡Entonces será una pelea de equidnas!"-Comentó Gamma apareciendo su aura oscura.

"¡Debo destruir a Eggman!"-Dijo Omega mirando fijamente al EggDemoler.

"Yo te ayudare"-Dijo Rouge, a lo que Eggman puso una sonrisa confiada.

"¡Yo me ocupare de Beta!"-Gritó Dalina saliendo de sus pensamientos y señalando al lobo, quien solo la miró seriamente.

"¡Entonces tú serás mío Shadow!"-Agregó Scourge de brazos cruzados y sonrisa confiada.

"Je, te arrepentirás de que sea tu oponente"-Contestó Shadow en la misma postura que su oponente.

Los dos grupos se separaron y se fueron en distintas direcciones.

_-Con Sonic…_

El trió llegó a un claro y se detuvo allí, esperando a su oponente, que llegó unos segundos después.

"No tendría posibilidad de no pelear enserio desde el comienzo"-Comentó el erizo robótico mientras el color azul de cuerpo cambiaba a rojo.

Sonic, Amy y Tails se pusieron en alerta, mientras Metal Sonic cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho.

"¡Oh, oh!"-Se preocupó Tails, al notar lo que hacía su enemigo-"¡Salten!"

"¡ERASER CANNON!"-Gritó el erizo robótico y de su pecho salió un enorme laser de color amarillo.

_-Con Dalina…_

La chica llegó volando entre los árboles seguida del lobo azul, que también aterrizó.

"¡Esta vez no seré tan indulgente, Beta!"-Le informó a su oponente mientras se sacaba la chaqueta.

"Eso lo sé"-Contestó Beta poniéndose en guardia, pero luego le corrigió-"Mi nombre es Barto the Wolf, Delta"

"Lo recordare"-Respondió, para luego también corregir-"Y el mío es Dalina the Fox"-Al decir esto, arrojó su chaqueta a un lado y se puso en posición de batalla-"¿Comenzamos?"-Le preguntó mientras la rodeaba un aura roja.

"Cuando tú quieras"-Contestó el lobo mientras era rodeado por una aura azul.

Finalmente ambos se lanzaron contra el otro en una feroz embestida.

_-Con Shadow…_

El erizo negro dejó de correr y se puso en guardia en dirección a su oponente, el cual lo venía siguiendo. Scourge saltó y arrojó una patada, pero Shadow fue capaz de bloquearla y contraatacar con un puñetazo que también fue interceptado. Los dos dieron un paso hacia atrás y quedaron frente a frente.

"Veamos de que estas hecho, Shadow"-Se burló el erizo verde.

"¿Crees que por tener una Chaos Emerald tendrás ventaja?"-Comentó burlonamente Shadow.

Scourge solo gruñó mientras se lanzaba de nuevo contra su contrincante.

_-Con Knuckles…_

Los tres equidnas finalmente se detuvieron en un pequeño claro en el medio del bosque.

"Jeje, deberán cuidarse de mis poderes"-Les recordó Gamma de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa.

"Eso no será problema para mi"-Respondió burlonamente Shade activando su traje de batalla, el cual le cubrió completamente la cara-"Sino me vez a los ojos no podrás usar tu habilidad especial"

"Y si la usas conmigo, ella te pateara el trasero"-Comentó Knuckles.

"Recuerden que mis poderes hipnóticos no son los únicos que tengo"-Dijo mientras era rodeado por su aura oscura.

"Yo también tengo trucos bajo la manga"-Se burló Knuckles mientras era rodeado por un aura blanca.

"Interesante, así que dominas el Ki"-Analizó Gamma, luego sonrió malignamente poniéndose en guardia-"¡Pero ni eso será suficiente!"

Shade y Knuckles hicieron lo mismo.

_-Con Rouge…_

La murciélago junto con Omega aterrizaron y vieron como el EggDemoler también lo hizo.

"¡Con las nuevas modificaciones de mi EggDemoler no podrán conmigo!"-Les informó confiado Eggman.

"¡Eso lo veremos doctor!"-Se burló Rouge.

"¡Pues entonces vean!"-Gritó furioso el científico tocando un botón, haciendo que su máquina les apuntara con el brazo izquierdo, y les disparara la enorme bola con pinchos.

La murciélago fue capaz de evadir el ataque, pero Omega no. Trató de frenar la bola con sus manos, pero fue arrastrado por ésta.

_-Con Neir…_

El erizo celeste y su compañera daban saltos a través de los arboles, finalmente lograron divisar un claro y se pararon allí.

"¿Comenzamos a bailar?"-Preguntó ironicamente Alpha tronándose los nudillos.

"Adelante"-Respondió Neir poniéndose en guardia, mientras Jessica sacaba su martillo.

_

* * *

-Nicolás: ¡Hola! Se lo que deben estar pensando: "¿Ya terminó?" Pues por ahora sí, con este "Arco argumental" decidí seguir un camino distinto, para no matar con una enorme cantidad de información y hacer que varios se pierdan (Incluido yo xD) decidí dividir esto en capítulos cortos para acomodar mejor la colosal batalla que se está a punto de librar, pero al mismo tiempo habrá espacios de tiempo reducidos entre la salida de un capitulo._

_-Tails: Creo que Nico, en el capitulo anterior se olvidó de explicar el porqué de la habilidad de Knuckles de controlar el Ki... *Nicolás, al recordar que se había olvidado de algo se comienza a golpear la cabeza contra la pared*… pues sucede que, en el artículo de Knuckles de la Wikipedia, se habla acerca de que, en un manga japonés tiene la habilidad de controlar el Ki, allí se detallan las técnicas que puede usar y pues… resultó muy beneficioso, aclaramos que nunca hemos visto tan siquiera una página de dichos mangas, por ende no sabemos la veracidad de la información, pero en sí tomamos de allí la idea y la desarrollamos a nuestro antojo, ya que cuadra perfectamente con los poderes aquí mostrados _

_^^, En el artículo estaban varios ataques, entre ellos los dos que usó en el capitulo anterior contra Metal Overlord: El Hadouken (Una esfera de energía cargada como un Kamehameha) y el Dragon´s Rage (Un rayo de energía salido de ambas palmas). Mientras que el Metsu Hadouken que trató de hacer es un ataque que usa el personaje Ryu en Street Fighter IV, una versión más poderosa del Hadouken._

_-Nicolás: *Todavía golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared* También olvide mencionar un pequeño detalle acerca de Wahn the Hedgehog… la palabra Wahn puede significar (Según los diccionarios que consultamos) "Engaño/Ilusión/Manía/Locura/Mentira/Vanidad" en Alemán, y el erizo líder de Black Arrow encajaba bastante con esas… aunque en realidad la encontré por buscar la palabra "Ilusión" ¿Por qué buscaba esa palabra? Básicamente porque al imaginarme como debería ser el líder de BA, se me vino a la mente la imagen de "The Illusive Man (El Hombre Ilusorio)" del videojuego Mass Effect 2, y comparten algunos rasgos, como ser el líder de una organización clandestina, se contactan mediante comunicadores u hologramas, y muy poca gente los conoce en persona._

_-Dalina: Ok, pasamos a darles las gracias a: _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_…*Se cruza de brazos y pone cara de: ¬¬* ¿En realidad tengo que comentarlo yo?_

_-Nicolás: *Dejando de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared (No porque le doliera, sino porque ésta se estaba viniendo abajo)*…Pues sí, estaba celosa :D…_

_-Dalina: ¡NO ESTABA CELOSA! *Se pone colorada*_

_-Nicolás: A mí no me parecía eso ¬w¬ _

_-Dalina: *Decide ignorarlo y continuar*… y si, Barto tiene un pasado turbio… aunque hay un par que lo tienen todavía más…; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, si, a eso iba el comentario de Scourge respecto a Gamma xD… y no ocultamos la Master Emerald debido a que sería inútil, la gema es la mayor fuente de Chaos Energy en el planeta, el radar de Eggman la hubiera localizado fácilmente o también Barto, debido a su conexión con las Chaos Emeralds (Y por ende la Chaos Energy), ya que al igual que Shadow puede sentirlas en las cercanías… Mientras que lo de Shadow y Omega…_

_-Nicolás: …*Toma el relevo* lo que ocurre, es que en estos momentos estoy leyendo el Manga de Dragon Ball, justo había llegado a una escena en la que el personaje Vegeta trata de buscar una forma de superar los poderes de un SSJ ordinario, y se queda pensando, parado sobre una roca en una cadena montañosa, durante 3 días sin moverse o hablar, la idea la tome de ahí (Queria hacer una especie de giño xD), además Shadow es la Forma de Vida Perfecta, no enferma, envejece muchísimo más lento que el resto, es más resistente, etc. Perfectamente se podría haber quedado parado una hora… por cierto, Omega es un robot, por ende si estuvo sin respirar xD… después ¿De dónde se le hace conocido lo de Barto? Yo no recuerdo haber visto nada igual (O quizás puede que sí, pero ya no me acuerde y me subconsciente me este traicionado xD), aunque puede que parecido si :/… Con respecto a las partes emocionales, pues si, a mi también me parecía que me estaba tardando mucho en ponerlas, pero trate de encontrar el mejor momento… Y de hecho, Wahn no es muy viejo, pero tampoco es muy joven, debe promediar los 30… Me siento alagado porque vaya a comentar en cada capítulo :)… y con respecto a lo de Sonic, pues, entonces, ahora mi compañero, o mejor dicho compañera de entrenamiento será Dali, el resto son muy blanditos…_

_-Dalina: ¿Estás seguro?_

_-Nicolás: ¡Por supuesto! El hecho de que seas más fuerte que yo me permitirá entrenar al máximo… *Sigue con el tema*; a _**Lightning the Fox**_, la duda con respecto a los poderes de Knuckles la explicó Tails más arriba… y qué bueno que te hayan gustado tanto, las escenas de drama, como la pelea; a _**Tsubasa**_,…, ¿Un bate de adamantium? Eso debería ser doloroso…_

_-Shadow (Con un bate idéntico): ¿Quieres que lo pruebe en ti?_

_-Nicolás (Desinteresadamente): Como quieras…_

_-Shadow: *Se abalanza hacia Nico y trata de golpearlo con el bate, pero éste desaparece antes de que lo haga* ¿Cómo lo hizo?_

_-Nicolás: *Al lado de Dalina* Nunca podrás ser más rápido que mi Shunkanido (Teletransportación), Shadow…_

_-Shadow (Desistiendo): Rayos…_

_-Nicolás: *Sigue con lo suyo*…me alegra que te haya gustado la pelea… y con respeto a lo que dijiste de Barto, para donde estas apuntado es el lugar indicado ;)…; a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el fic y dejar Reviews… *Entonces lee la Review del Capítulo 5 y se entra a dar golpes contra la pared*… ¡Rayos! Lo olvide, creía que lo había aclarado, había escrito una explicación, pero no me gusto como estaba redactada y la borre, para luego escribir otra, pero se ve que no la guardé… ¿Es tarde para explicarlo, no - -U? *Se empieza a golpear mas fuerte contra el muro*;_

_-Dalina: …Terminó yo… por ultimo les queríamos dar las gracias a los que han leído este Fic y dejado Reviews antes: a _**Napo-1**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Kira-writer**_, a _**brenda**_ y a _**Maika Luna**_. ¡También les pedimos que sigan dejando! ¡Y les damos de antemano las gracias por hacerlo!_

_*Nicolás se seguía dando golpes contra la pared, pero alguien le pega en la espalda, al darse la vuelta ve que fue Sonic, quien lo mira burlonamente*_

_-Sonic: ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?_

_-Nicolás (Sin entender el porqué de la mirada de Sonic): 17 de Septiembre ¿Por…? *Antes de terminar la frase, se da cuenta de algo y pone una cara de susto (Hasta se queda pálido)* ¡Espera, no!_

_-Sonic (Colocando sus manos juntas en su boca para ampliar su voz): ¡Malteada!_

_-Nicolás: ¡Noooo! *Trata de teletransportarse, pero no puede, ya que varios puños comienzan a golpearlo y después de un rato termina cayendo al suelo*_

_*Shadow, Sonic, Scourge, Neir, Dalina, Alpha, Gamma, Shade, Knuckles, y algunos otros que todavía no han salido en el FanFic le daban patadas a Nico, que ya estaba en el piso*_

_-Tails (Viendo como le pegaban todos):O-oU … Pues, si alguien no lo sabe, la Malteada es básicamente darle una paliza al cumpleañero…_

_-Barto:*Señala al derribado* Y el pobre infeliz de allí, cumple años hoy._

_-Shadow (Después de darle una patada): ¡Esto es MUY divertido! *Al decir eso le da otra*_

_-Nicolás (Hablando como puede desde el suelo): ¡El 23 de Junio del Año que viene me la van a pagar malditos erizos! *Se refiere a Sonic y Shadow, quienes se miran y luego le siguen dando patadas*_

_-Jessica: O-OU Pues, creo que esto quedó todavía más largo que el capitulo en sí…_

_-Tails (Contando las palabras): De hecho si xD_

_-Amy (Le habla a Nico, quien todavía seguía siendo golpeado): ¡Tratá de no hacer tan larga esta parte la próxima!_

_-Cream: O-OU No creo que te este prestando atención…_

_-Tails: Para no seguir alargando esto…_

_-Todos (Menos Sonic, Shadow, Scourge y Alpha que siguen pateando a Nico, que tampoco puede saludar): ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	13. Sonic, Tails y Amy vs Metal Sonic

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 13: La Batalla por la Master Emerald, Parte 2: Sonic, Tails y Amy vs Metal Sonic_

"¡ERASER CANNON!"-Gritó Neo Metal Sonic extendiendo lo brazos y disparando un enorme rayo energía de su pecho.

Sonic, Amy y Tails lograron saltar a tiempo.

"¿¡Que fue eso!"-Cuestionó el erizo azul sorprendido por el poderoso ataque.

"¡Sonic cuidado!"-Le advirtió el pequeño zorrito señalándole a su espalda.

A pesar de la advertencia, fue golpeado en la cabeza y cayó al piso.

"¡Maldito!"-Vociferó Amy, dándole un fuerte ataque con su martillo al erizo robótico. Pero este fue capaz de reponerse del primer golpe y bloquear el segundo.

Aprovechando esto, conectó un gancho en la mandíbula de la eriza, y se preparó para dar otro golpe, pero fue él el golpeado, ya que Tails le dio una patada en la cara y luego le disparó a quemarropa con su Chaos Blaster, por esto, se generó una nube de polvo, de la cual salió, unos segundos después, una mano robótica que tomó al zorrito del cuello.

"Tu insignificante arma no me puede hacer nada"-Le informó burlonamente Metal Sonic, que comenzó a aumentar la intensidad del agarre.

Pero entonces el erizo robótico fue golpeado por una esfera azul en la espalda, obligándolo a soltar a Tails, quien aprovechó y le disparó de nuevo, usando la onda expansiva para alejarse.

Metal Sonic se incorporó y notó que estaba justo en el medio de Tails y Sonic, quienes estaban en posición de ataque. El erizo robótico extendió sus manos hacia los lados (Apuntando a sus oponentes) y disparó una esfera de energía de cada una mientras gritaba:

"¡Chaos Spear!"

Los dos amigos lograron evadir la energía y saltaron hacia Metal Sonic dispuestos a atacarlo, pero ninguno de los dos se esperaba que este desapareciera.

"¿Qué?"-Cuestionó Sonic todavía en el aire, entonces miró hacia arriba.

Allí, el erizo robótico les apuntaba con sus manos a los dos, que no podrían defenderse.

"¡Tomen esto!"-Les advirtió dispuesto a disparar la energía acumulada, pero no vio una figura que saltó por detrás del.

"¡Me las vas a pagar!"-Le gritó furiosa Amy a punto de golpearlo con su martillo.

La eriza lo impactó de lleno en la cabeza y lo hizo estrellarse duramente contra el suelo. Cuando aterrizan, los tres se alejaron.

"¿Están bien chicos?"-Les preguntó a ambos Sonic.

"Estoy bien…"-Contestó Amy limpiándose sangre que le había salido de la boca-"… ¡PERO ESTARE MEJOR CUANDO HAGAMOS PEDAZOS A ESA CHATARRA!"-Gritó enojada sosteniendo bien fuerte su martillo.

"Creo que… ese es el espíritu"-Comentó Tails con una gota en la cabeza.

El trió entonces notó que Metal Sonic se incorporaba y se pusieron en alerta. El erizo robótico solo miró a su grupo de oponentes durante un rato, para luego apuntar con ambas manos, las cuales giraron dejando ver una par de ametralladoras.

"¡Rayos! ¡Me olvide eso!"-Gritó un poco frustrado Sonic dispuesto a evadir el ataque, pero se detuvo al notar que Amy dio un paso al frente-"¿Qué estas…?"-Comenzó a cuestionar, pero entonces notó que la eriza empezó a girar su martillo muy rápidamente.

Mientras, Metal Sonic comenzó a disparar, pero la velocidad a la que giraba el mazo de Amy impidió que ningún proyectil pasara.

"¡Excelente idea Amy!"-Felicitaron ambos.

Después de un rato, la balacera terminó y la eriza dejó de girar el martillo.

"Se me terminaron las balas"-Se dijo a si mismo Metal Sonic con algo de frustración.

Al escuchar esto, los tres se lanzaron contra el erizo robótico. Sonic lo golpeó primero en la cabeza, Tails le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, mientras que Amy lo impactó con una patada en la cadera. Aprovechando que estaba atontando el zorrito le disparó con el Chaos Blaster en la mandíbula mandándolo hacia arriba, el erizo azul saltó y le dio un golpe con el talón en la cara enviándolo contra el suelo, pero allí lo esperaba la eriza, que tomó su mazo como si fuera un bate y lo golpeó mandándolo contra varios árboles.

"¡A eso llamo trabajo en equipo!"-Felicitó Tails a sus compañeros.

Pero los tres fueron sorprendidos por un aura roja que se dirigió hacia ellos a toda velocidad, sin que ninguno viera como, Metal Sonic golpeó a Amy en la cara enviándola a volar. Los otros dos respondieron con un puñetazo, pero el erizo robótico los detuvo con sus brazos, y luego les dio a ambos un gancho en la mandíbula, elevándolos en el aire. Utilizó un Chaos Control y apareció encima del dúo, cuando ambos llegaron a donde él estaba, les propinó un fuerte codazo en el cuello y los envió a comer pasto.

"Maldición"-Es lo que murmuró Sonic en el suelo tratando siquiera de lograr levantar la cabeza, pero al hacerlo, vio que el erizo robótico estaba parado justo enfrente apuntándole con su mano.

"Esto demuestra que TU eres la copia Sonic"-Dijo tajantemente Metal Sonic comenzando a cargar un ataque en la mano-"¡Muere!"-Le gritó dispuesto a lanzársela, pero fue impactado por una energía que le hizo perder la suya, al girar a ver quien había sido, vio que Tails (En el piso y dificultosamente) le apuntaba con su Chaos Blaster-"¡Insecto!"-Vociferó furioso, y aunque el zorrito le volvió a disparar, desvió el ataque de un manotazo-"¡Si querías morir primero solo tenía que pedirlo!"-Mientras decía esto le pateó el dispositivo, sacándoselo de la mano y le mostró sus garras, las cuales se disponía a usar.

"¡Tails!"-Gritó Sonic con impotencia.

"Mira bien como le corto el cuello a tu amigo"-Murmuró con tono sádico Metal Sonic tomando a Tails de la cabeza y poniéndole sus garras en el cuello, dispuesto a atravesarlo con ellas.

"¡No te atrevas!"-Vociferó el erizo azul tratando de incorporarse mientras una minúscula aura oscura lo rodeaba.

"Jeje"-Río el erizo robótico dejando de mirar a su "copia" y prestando su atención al indefenso zorrito que tenía en sus manos.

Se dispuso a cortarle el cuello, pero una voz le hace detenerse:

"¡No mientras yo esté aquí!"-Le gritó Amy justo antes de darle un fuerte martillazo, el cual lo lanzó lejos.

"¡Amy!"-Se alegró Sonic al verla bien y ver que Tails estaba a salvo.

El erizo se paró como pudo, igual que su pequeño amigo, quien fue a buscar su Chaos Blaster.

"¿No te golpeó muy fuerte?"-Le preguntó Sonic a Amy viendo de cerca el golpe que le había dado en la nariz.

La eriza no fue capaz de responder, ya que quedó de piedra por tener al erizo tan cerca, ocasionando que se pusiera roja, al notar esto Sonic se apartó rápidamente y también se pone rojo. Antes de que los dos pudieran decir nada Tails los sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Dejen eso para más tarde! ¡Ahí viene de nuevo!"-Les informó el zorrito poniéndose en guardia, haciendo que sus amigos hicieran lo mismo.

Los tres encararon al erizo robótico que caminaba hacia ellos.

_

* * *

-Nicolás (Vendado por todos lados y comiendo una porción de torta): Hola ¿Qué tal?_

_-Sonic: ¿Por qué no me das un pedazo de torta?_

_-Nicolás: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo ¬¬? Teniendo en cuenta lo me hicieron en el capitulo pasado…_

_-Sonic: ¡Oh vamos! Es una costumbre…_

_-Nicolás: Si, pero por lo general no pasa del minuto ¬¬… ustedes me golpearon durante media hora hasta que llego Tsubasa…_

_-Tsubasa (Que también comía un pedazo de torta): :D_

_-Tails: ¿Y nosotros qué? No te hicimos nada D:_

_-Nicolás: Sírvanse… ¬¬_

_*Tails, Barto, Amy, Jessica y Cream se sirven una porción*_

_-Sonic: ¿Y quién me va a impedir agarrar un pedazo?_

_-Nicolás: Yo ¬¬X_

_-Knuckles: Pues no creo que puedas hacernos nada._

_-Shadow: Eres más débil que una mosca._

_-Alpha: Casi no puedes ni mantenerte en pie._

_-Nicolás (Deja el plato en la mesa, da un paso al frente y mete la mano en su bolsillo): Eso lo veremos *Muestra una pequeña semilla de color verde, la cual se traga para, segundos después, hacer que todos sus golpes y heridas desaparezcan*_

_-Tails (Todavía comiendo): ¿¡Van a pelear por una porción de torta!_

_-Barto: No es por la torta, es por el orgullo._

_-Shadow (Se pone en guardia al igual que el resto): Veamos que puedes hacer._

_-Nicolás (Sonriendo): Se van a arrepentir *Se encorva y comienza a ser rodeado por un aura roja* ¡Triple Kaio-Ken!_

_-Knuckles (Asustado): ¡Ay mama!_

_-Amy: Mientras les da una paliza adelantando su venganza, paso a darles las gracias a: _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_, ¡Te lo merecías Anti-Tifon xD!... ¡Y nosotros vamos a ganar!_

_-Alpha: ¡Eso cree…!*No es capaz de terminar por que Nicolás KKx3 le da un fuerte golpe*_

_-Amy: A _**Dark-KannaI**_, 1- No puedo objetarle lo de Wahn, pero le repetimos que ronda los 30. 2- ¡Pues no es ninguna de las dos! 3- Dali ya no engaña a nadie xD. 4- El Ojo Maligno de Gamma es bastante injusto… pero en si el comentario muestra un poco de dependencia como agregó Hen xD… Nico cree lo mismo, los juegos son la base, y trata de no agregar nada de otro lado, Scourge es algo así como una "Estrella invitada" a falta de algún enemigo importante en los juegos que pudiera aparecer (Además de Eggman y Metal Sonic)… Con respecto a la venganza, es porque el Sonic the Hedgehog (Videojuego del 1991) de SEGA Genesis salió el 23 de Junio, mientras que Sonic Adventure 2 conmemoró el 10° Aniversario de la serie y, si bien salió en EEUU el 18 de Junio, el lanzamiento mundial fue el 23 de Junio, así que ese sería el "cumpleaños" de Sonic y Shadow xD ¡Y gracias por los dulce :D! *Los reparte entre los que no recibían una paliza*; a _**Tsubasa**_, seguramente el bate de Shadow sea de Aluminio, pero no lo admitirá xD… Y como ya dije ¡Vamos a ganar! :D…_

_-Scourge (Comiéndose un dulce y una porción de torta): Si los hace felices creer eso…_

_-Amy: ¿No deberías estar recibiendo una golpiza?_

_-Scourge: Mientras ese idiota no se dé cuenta no va pasar nada *Se roba otra porción y se va*_

_-Amy: O-oU…*Tarda unos 30 segundos en asimilarlo, para finalmente poder terminar de saludar*… Ehh… pues terminare por darles las gracias a todos los que han leído este fic y dejado Reviews: a _**Napo-1**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a _**Kira-writer**_, a _**brenda**_ y a _**Maika Luna**_. Y como siempre, les pedimos que sigan dejando y les damos las gracias por hacerlo._

_-Nicolás KKx3: Hecho *Deja de usar el poder y pierde el aura roja* Fiuu… Como cansa el Kaio-Ken…*Toma la última porción* Pues…_

_-Amy (Mira a Sonic, Shadow, Neir, Alpha, Knuckles y Gamma que estaban tirados en el piso): O-O_

_-Todo el resto: ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	14. Dalina vs Barto

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 14: La Batalla por la Master Emerald, Parte 3: Dalina vs Barto_

Ambos contendientes se estaban lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra, la velocidad y la fuerza a la que lo hacían era tal, que los arboles alrededor caían con cada choque. Finalmente, Dalina fue capaz de desestabilizar a Beta con una patada en la cintura, aprovechando esto, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, pero el lobo usando la inercia, conectó una patada ascendente en la barbilla, dio un giro completo y luego le hizo un tackle arrastrándola hasta estrellarla con un árbol cercano, entonces se alejó. Sabía que dejarla recuperarse era un error grave, así que cargó energía en una mano y le apuntó con ella, pero antes de disparar comienza a dudar ¿Iba a ser tan cobarde para atacar a alguien que no se podía defender?

Dalina logró recobrarse y notó lo que el lobo estaba haciendo, a su vez esté se dio cuenta que la chica se había repuesto y disparó la energía gritando:

"¡Chaos Spear!"

Dalina usó su Psicoquinesis y dio un giro hacia arriba, evadiendo el ataque, que destruyó el árbol, pero aprovechando el tronco se impulsó hacia el lobo. Beta recordó el ataque más característico de la chica y se cubrió el pecho con los brazos en cruz, pero lo que ésta hizo lo tomó por sorpresa: La zorrita al llegar cerca de él, dio un giro gracias a sus poderes y lo golpeó con el talón en la cabeza mientras gritaba:

"¡Scissor Kick!"

El lobo iba a estrellarse en el suelo, pero de repente desapareció, Dalina al notar esto usó sus poderes y sintió la presencia de su enemigo arriba, gracias a sus reflejos fue capaz de interceptar con una mano el codazo que venía hacia ella, mientras que con la otra golpeó a Beta en el estomago y lo envío hacia arriba. Pero este fue capaz de reacomodarse e impulsarse con energía hacia abajo otra vez.

"¡Ahora eres un blanco perfecto!"-Le informó burlonamente la chica cargando energía en sus dos manos y mostrando su aura-"¡Psycho Impulse!"-Gritó mientras extendía sus brazos hacia su rival. El cual recibió de lleno el ataque invisible y fue arrojado lejos-"Creo que se me paso un poco la mano"-Se reprochó a sí misma, para luego dirigirse a donde habría caído el lobo.

En unos segundos llegó al lugar, y todo estaba en silencio, miró para todos lados buscando señales de su oponente, al no poder hacerlo con la vista, decidió concentrarse y usar sus poderes. Logró captar movimiento a su espalda. Dio un rápido giro mientras cruzaba los brazos y gritaba:

"¡Psycho Barrier!"

La barrera psíquica detuvo el puñetazo de Beta, entonces aprovechando la sorpresa del lobo, deshizo la Psycho Barrier y lo impactó con un Psycho Impulse, enviándolo al suelo de espaldas. Pero este se paró de un salto y se puso en guardia, a lo que la chica hizo lo mismo.

Se notaba que el cansancio los comenzaba a golpear a ambos, ya que su respiración era agitada y entrecortada. Entonces el lobo comenzó a hablar:

"¿No dejaras de luchar, no es así?"-Le cuestionó dejando la posición de pelea.

"¡No mientras quieran usar la Master Emerald para sus planes!"-Respondió decidida la chica.

"No quiero tener que matar a nadie…"-Comentó mientras se sacaba un guante-"…no me gusta estar con Black Arrow…"-Continuó sacándose el otro-"…pero no puedo ir en su contra, por más que quiera…"-Al decir esto lanzó los guantes a un costado-"…y sé que si no peleo enserio contra ti, no podre ganar…"-Siguió explicando al mismo tiempo que extendía sus dedos-"…lo que voy a hacer no me gusta, no quiero usarlo con un oponente desarmado, pero al parecer eres igual de fuerte que yo…"-Cuando dijo esto, sus uñas crecieron, volviéndose afiladas garras-"…por favor, deja la batalla, no hay manera de detener las ambiciones de Black Arrow, aunque nosotros fallemos, encontraran una manera de robar la Master Emerald y cumplir su objetivo"-Dicho esto regresó a la posición de batalla.

Dalina parecía estar pensando en lo que había dicho el lobo, y este se dio cuenta, pero finalmente la chica lo miró con determinación en los ojos.

"¡Pues que manden todo lo que quieran! ¡Luchare hasta el fin por evitar que se cumplan sus ambiciones!"-Gritó con tono decidido mientras su aura la rodeaba, luego le dedico una sonrisa a su oponente-"¡Es mejor para mí que sacaras tus garras! ¡No quería usar esto contra un oponente desarmado!"-Al decir esto sus manos fueron rodeadas por un brillo de color rojo oscuro, como si fueran guantes de energía, le llegaban hasta el codo y las manos tenían forma de garra-"¡Psycho Claws!"-Beta arqueó una ceja al ver lo que había hecho la chica. Esta le sonrió y dijo-"¡Ahora volvemos a estar iguales!"

El lobo suspiró y después puso una mirada decidida, mientras que la chica se puso en guardia. Los dos quedaron estudiándose durante varios minutos sin hacer movimiento alguno, ambos entendían que en esta batalla, el que cometiera un error perdería.

Finalmente fue Dalina la que hizo el primer movimiento, lanzándose en envestida contra Beta con un puñetazo, el lobo lo bloqueó con su brazo y contraatacó con su garra derecha, pero fue interceptada por la mano izquierda de la chica, la cual aprovechó y trató de conectar una patada, lo que no logró, porque su rival fue capaz de saltar hacia atrás, evadiendo el ataque. Ni bien tocó el suelo se impulsó hacia la zorra, quien ya había comenzado a volar hacia él, gritando:

"¡Psycho Crusher!"

Dalina, rodeada de su aura se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia su oponente, quien detuvo la arremetida con las dos manos aunque con gran dificultad. La chica aprovechó, deshizo su aura y dio un giro, golpeando a Beta con el talón en la frente, pero no frenó allí y volvió a dar el giro mientras gritaba:

"¡Knee Press…"-Conectó un segundo golpe con el talón, esta vez en la nuca del lobo, que pareció perfilarse contra el suelo, pero Dalina lo pateó en la cara hacia arriba y aprovechando su posición se sostuvo en el aire con sus poderes y continuó diciendo: "…Nightmare!"- Dicho esto le dio una última patada doble en el estomago enviándolo contra el piso de espaldas.

"Tienes…buenos movimientos…"-Alagó Beta levantándose como podía, se limpió un poco de sangre de la frente y siguió diciendo-"¡…pero yo también! ¡Bloody Claw!"

Al decir esto se lanzó a toda velocidad contra la chica y dio un rapidísimo zarpazo horizontal, por fortuna Dalina logró agacharse, pero el ataque (Que dejo una estela roja en el aire por unos segundos) fue capaz de cortar el árbol que estaba detrás como si fuera simple papel. El lobo tiró otro zarpazo, pero esta vez la zorra lo detuvo con una de sus Psycho Claws y contraatacó con la otra, pero ésta fue interceptada. Ambos siguieron así, lanzando y bloqueando los ataques del otro a toda velocidad.

_

* * *

-Nicolás: ¡Hola otra vez! Aquí con otro capítulo de pelea, esta vez entre mis OCs más poderosos._

_-Dalina: Aquí mostré más técnicas ¿Recuerdan que habíamos aclarado que mis poderes se basaban en los del personaje M. Bison (Vega en Japón) de la Saga Street Fighter? Pues el Scissor Kick es uno de sus movimientos especiales y es idéntico al que use yo. Mientras que el Knee Press Nightmare, es uno de sus Súper Combos, es casi idéntico al que use aquí, solo que se le agregó la patada vertical en la cara antes de la patada doble ;)_

_-Nicolás: También aclaro, este capítulo (Igual que los próximos) ocurren en simultaneo con el 13._

_-Barto: Ok, paso a dar las gracias a: _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_… O-o ¿Un personaje inspirado en Broly?..._

_-Dali y Nico: O-O_

_-Barto:… O-O *Pasan unos segundos hasta que se recupera de la sorpresa*… eh, y pues sí, faltan personajes todavía :D…_

_-Nicolás: ¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Scourge se robó una porción? ¡¿Dónde está que lo voy a matar? *Se va volando a buscar a Scourge*_

_-Dali y Barto: ¬¬U_

_-Barto: a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, gracias por leer y nos alegra que te guste el fic; a _**Tsubasa**_… dales bien fuerte de nuestra parte, pero procura que puedan respirar, lamentablemente los necesitamos todavía T-T, al menos por ahora ¬¬; a_** Dark-KannaI**_, no nos deja pasar una ^^, la frase de Metal Sonic fue para infórmale de forma clara al que lee que se terminaron las balas, es mas fácil y menos redundante que describirlo, aunque creemos que hubiera sido mejor poniendo a Tails diciendo "Se le terminaron las balas" ^^U… y cortamos la pelea porque nos gusta hacer sufrir a los que leen xD; a _**Napo-1**_, gracias por las palabras de aliento, y seguro que en rato tienes a Nico paseándose por allí ;)._

_-Dalina: También les damos las gracias a los que han leído este Fic y dejado Reviews antes:__ a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a _**Kira-writer**_, a _**brenda**_ y a _**Maika Luna**_._

_-Dali y Barto: ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	15. Neir y Jessica vs Alpha

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 15: La Batalla por la Master Emerald, Parte 4: Neir y Jessica vs Alpha_

Alpha estaba lanzando golpes a toda velocidad, mientras que Neir lo único que hacía era bloquearlos o evadirlos. Los dos se estaban desplazando a través del bosque, hasta que el erizo celeste evadió un puñetazo, y aprovechando un hueco que eso generó en la defensa de su oponente, logró conectarle un rodillazo en el estomago, haciéndole perder el aire, acto seguido le dio un fuerte codazo en la nuca, pero en vez de dejarlo estrellarse contra el piso, lo tomó del cuello de la musculosa y lo levantó para darle un gancho en la barbilla, finalmente, saltó y lo golpeó con una patada en el estomago enviándolo lejos.

A pesar de esto, se lanzó contra él impulsado por su Jet Pack, mientras, Alpha giró en el aire evitando el golpe contra el suelo, y notó que su rival venia en embestida, este trató de golpearlo con la cabeza, pero el erizo marrón lo frenó con una mano, entonces aprovechó y le dio una patada ascendente enviándolo hacia el cielo, luego se teletransporto encima del y trató de darle un puñetazo, pero Neir, gracias a sus Air Shoes, fue capaz de evadirlo y contraatacar, aunque Alpha también esquivó ese golpe. Sin embargo, el erizo celeste no cedió y siguió lanzando puñetazos, que su oponente, aunque con dificultad, logró evadir.

"¡No me dejen afuera!"-Se quejó Jessica desde el suelo zamarreando su martillo-"¡Yo no puedo volar!"

El erizo marrón creyó ver un descuido en su oponente y trató de golpearlo, pero éste solo fingía haber bajado la guardia, así que ladeó la cabeza esquivando el ataque e impactó su pierna en el pecho de su enemigo, luego le dio un codazo en la cara y, acto seguido, siguió atacándolo con fuertes puñetazos hasta que finalmente terminó con un golpe doble haciéndolo precipitarse hacia el suelo.

Aunque detuvo un poco su caída con su Ki, la fuerza del impacto fue considerable, lo cual fue confirmado por un cráter relativamente grande que había causado el erizo marrón. Mientras éste se incorporaba dificultosamente, Neir aterrizaba a unos metros.

"No entiendo cómo es que ahora puedes luchar al mismo nivel conmigo, si antes apenas podías evitar ser apaleado"-Cuestionó Alpha limpiándose el polvo que tenía en el cuerpo.

"Eso es porque ya conozco tanto tu estilo de pelea como tus técnicas"-Se burló el erizo celeste de brazos cruzados-"Hemos peleado cuatro veces y te he visto batallar contra otras personas, he memorizado la manera en que atacas, ahora no podrás sorprenderme fácilmente"-Al terminar de hablar, le dedico una sonrisa a su oponente, quien lo miraba furioso, hasta que de repente sus ojos emitieron un brillo rojizo, entonces Neir sintió como ya no tenía control de su cuerpo.

"¡Eres un estúpido!"-Río Alpha-"¡Alardeas mucho de tu inteligencia, pero caíste en mi Ojo Maligno fácilmente!"

"O eso crees tú"-Contestó Neir sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

"¿Qué quieres dec…?"-Comenzó a preguntar el erizo marrón, pero un martillazo en el hombro lo interrumpió.

"¿¡Acaso no recuerdas que yo también estoy aquí!"-Cuestionó Jessica.

"Me había olvidado de tu maldita novia"-Se recriminó Alpha incorporándose.

"¡Que no es mi novia!"-Corrigió el erizo celeste que ya había recuperado la movilidad.

"¡Que si lo soy!"-Lo corrigió la coneja abrazándolo.

"¿Por qué a mí?" T-T –Preguntó Neir mirando hacia el cielo.

"Descuiden, los voy a matar a ambos a la vez para que no se extrañen en el otro mundo"-Dijo con tono sádico el erizo poniéndose en posición de ataque, haciendo que la chica cesara en su abrazo y ambos se pongan en guardia. Finalmente, Alpha les apuntó con su mano mientras gritaba-"¡Energy Beam!"

Los dos dieron un paso al costado evadiendo el rayo de energía, pero Neir no llegó a notar que su oponente se lanzó hacia él, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el pecho, aunque logró girar en el aire y caer de rodillas. Cuando se estaba incorporando recibió una patada en la cara que lo envío de espaldas al suelo. El erizo marrón se preparaba para dar otro ataque, pero sintió movimiento a un costado y divisó de reojo un martillo, el cual detuvo con la mano.

"¿Creíste que iba a caer dos…?"-Comenzó a cuestionar, pero entonces notó que el mazo cayó al piso y que no había nadie a su lado.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, fue pateado por la espalda, siendo enviado hacia el derribado erizo celeste. Quien al notar esto, usó su pie para hacer pasar a su enemigo por sobre él y lo arrojó contra un árbol, ocasionando que se estrellara contra este, pero no cayó al piso, ya que permaneció flotando de cabeza en el aire.

"No eres tan tonta como pareces"-Alagó Alpha todavía levitando al revés y de brazos cruzados-"Fue una buena estrategia lanzarme tu martillo para hacerme creer que atacarías por un lado, cuando en realidad llegarías por el otro"

Aunque no recibió ninguna respuesta de parte de la coneja, la cual le estaba dando la mano a Neir, ayudándolo a pararse.

"Entonces creo que deberé pelear enserio"-Comentó el erizo marrón girando lentamente en el aire hasta quedar derecho.

"Quizás yo también deba dejar de jugar"-Dijo el erizo celeste con tono de burla

Alpha pareció no tomarlo muy bien, ya que frunció el seño y se puso en guardia, a lo que Neir y Jessica hicieron lo mismo.

_

* * *

-Jessica: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? :D_

_-Alpha: ¿Dónde está el alienígena?_

_-Neir: Seguramente peleando con Scourge ¬¬_

_*No se equivocaba, ya que dos figuras pasan volando a toda velocidad por el medio, intercambiando golpes*_

_-Súper Nicolás (Intercambiando golpes con Súper Scourge): ¡Eres el único al que me falta darle una paliza!_

_-Súper Scourge (Intercambiando golpes con Súper Nicolás): ¡Error! ¡Te faltan la zorra y la equidna!_

_-Súper Nicolás (Seguía intercambiando golpes): ¡Que a ellas no les voy a hacer nada!_

_-Súper Scourge (Todavía intercambiando golpes): ¡¿Por qué?_

_-Súper Nicolás: Porque si fuera contra Dali… ella me patearía el trasero… y Shade, porque no me veo a mi mismo golpeando a una chica ¬¬_

_-Súper Scourge (Hace una media sonrisa): Lo que yo veo es a un extraterrestre a punto de ser apaleado._

_-Súper Nicolás (También sonríe): ¡Eso lo veremos!_

_*Siguen peleando*_

_-Jessica, Neir y Alpha: O-OU_

_-Neir: Ok, me toca darle las gracias a: _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_, que es como dices, Dalina y Beta tienen la misma fuerza y como ya dijo Shade: ¡Lo lograremos!..._

_-Alpha: ¡Eso creen! ¬¬_

_-Neir: …a _**Maika Luna**_, por aquí andamos todos bien ^^, sobretodo Nico…_

_-Súper Scourge: ¡Chaos Spear! *La bola de energía golpea a Súper Nicolás y lo hace estrellarse duramente contra el piso*_

_-Neir: … pues… quizás no esté tan bien ^^U… también van saludos para los 3… Metal Sonic es 4 veces más fuerte que antes… mientras que Dali es muy fuerte y hábil… pero tenemos una mala noticia para Maika y Akeru: Se acabo la torta :O_

_-Súper Nicolás (Levantándose): ¡Ahora veras! *Se encorva, comenzando a cargar energía, para que unos segundos después su aura se vuelva carmesí* ¡Súper Kaio-Ken! *Sale volando hacia Súper Scourge, y le da una brutal paliza, pero después de unos segundos después queda bastante exhausto*_

_-Súper Scourge (Bastante golpeado): Hacer eso te dejo agotado, eres presa fácil._

_-Súper Nicolás: Tú también estas agotado debido a tu Anarchy Beryl._

_-Súper Scourge (Quitándose su Anarchy Beryl): ¿Lo dejamos así?_

_-Súper Nicolás (Poniéndose sus anillos): Creo que es lo mejor._

_-Neir (Continuando):… a _**Tsubasa**_…_

_-Jessica: ¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿No se supone que le dio una paliza a Alpha? ¿Cómo es que está aquí completamente sano?_

_-Nicolás (Metiendo la mano en una pequeña bolsita): Por estas… *Saca dos pequeñas semillas de color verde, la da un a Scourge y otra se la come él. Ambos sanan sus heridas al instante* ...las geniales Semillas Senzu :D_

_-Neir (Continua): Y pues…_

_-Jessica: ¿¡QUE QUISISTE DECIR CON QUE YO NO CUENTO! :( _

_-Alpha: Pues… que tu no cuentas ¬¬_

_-Jessica: *Le da un martillazo en la cabeza* ¡NADIE PIDIO TU OPINION! *Le sigue dando martillazos*_

_-Nicolás: Parece que necesitaremos otra semilla ^^U_

_-Neir: Déjenme terminar ¬¬ *Continua*… pues, esta pelea iba a ser el Capitulo 18, pero decidimos poner esta para poder corregir las otras en algunos aspectos :D…_

_-Alpha (Desde el suelo, destrozado): ¡Porque son horrible!_

_-Jessica: ¡¿TODAVIA NO TE MORISTE? *Le continua pegando*_

_-Nico, Scourge y Neir: O-oU_

_-Neir (Continua): … a_** Master the Hedgehog**_, como siempre gracias por pasar a leer y dejar un Review; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, en ningún momento nos molesto lo que dijo en el capitulo pasado, al contrario, nos gusta que marque los errores ^^_

_-Jessica (Deja de golpear a Alpha): ¡También les agradeceremos a los que han leído y dejado Reviews antes:__ a _**Napo-1**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Kira-writer**_,__ a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a _**brenda**_!_

_-Scourge (Mira al destrozado Alpha): ¿No crees que deberías darle una semilla?_

_-Nicolás: Si se la doy ahora volverá a fastidiar y le darán otra paliza ¬¬… En fin…_

_-Jessica, Neir y Nicolás (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego! (Por primera vez Scourge saluda con la mano O-o)._

_*Las semillas Senzu (Llamadas "Semillas del Ermitaño" en Español Latino), son las semillas que aparecen en el Manga y Anime Dragon Ball, al comérselas todas las heridas son curadas y la energía restablecida._


	16. Shadow vs Scourge

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 16: La Batalla por la Master Emerald, Parte 5: Shadow vs Scourge_

Los dos erizos estaban forcejeando, el puño derecho de Shadow estaba detenido por la palma izquierda de Scourge, mientras que el del erizo verde era detenido por la mano del erizo negro. Estaban parejos, pero…

"¡Veamos cómo te va si uso la energía de la Chaos Emerald!"-Le advirtió Scourge.

"¡Demonios!"-Maldijo Shadow, haciendo todo lo posible por evitar ser vencido.

Pero no lo logró, ya que su oponente pudo zafar su puño y estrellarlo contra su cara, entonces le lanzó otro golpe, que Shadow evadió gracias a un Chaos Control que ralentizó el tiempo, Scourge, quien no se esperaba eso, recibió un fuerte gancho a modo de contraataque y luego, un puñetazo en el estomago.

"¿¡Crees que…!"-Comenzó a cuestionar el erizo verde mientras se paraba, pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en su cara.

Shadow le continúo lanzando fuertes ataques, hasta que su oponente desapareció. Así que volvió a ralentizar el tiempo, y dio un giro, pudiendo parar el puñetazo y regresarlo. Scourge cayó arrastrándose de espaldas, pero logró acomodarse y dio un salto para incorporarse rápidamente.

"¿Cómo es que usas el Chaos Control de esa manera sin una Chaos Emerald?"-Le cuestionó a su oponente.

"Eso es porque me he vuelto más fuerte"-Respondió con una sonrisa confiada-"A diferencia de ti"

Al escuchar eso el erizo verde puso una mueca de furia y se lanzó apresuradamente contra su oponente, comenzando a lanzarle golpes a diestra y siniestra, los cuales fueron evadidos fácilmente.

"Si sigues lanzando ataques así, no me podrá vencer" –Se burló Shadow.

Luego, ladeó el cuerpo para esquivar un golpe, tomó a su oponente de la muñeca con una mano, lo impactó con el brazo en la cara y siguió con tres puñetazos, uno en la cara, otro en barbilla y el ultimo en el estomago, arrojándolo lejos.

Scourge se incorporó dificultosamente y miró con ira al erizo negro, pero unos segundos después, suspiró y se tranquilizó.

"Tienes razón… si me lanzo a las apuradas contra ti, perderé"-Afirmó el erizo verde poniéndose en guardia.

"Así me gusta"-Comentó Shadow haciendo lo mismo.

Los dos contrincantes quedaron estudiándose unos segundos, hasta que finalmente Scourge se abalanzó sobre su rival y tiró un golpe con su puño derecho, el cual Shadow bloqueó con su brazo para luego contraatacar con una patada, que fue detenida por la palma de su adversario, quien trató de hacer lo mismo, pero el erizo negro se agachó rápidamente y tomó la pierna que usó para atacarlo, acto seguido lo arrojó lejos. Scourge dio un giro en el aire y ni bien tocó el suelo se impulsó de nuevo hacia su oponente, tratando de envestirlo, pero Shadow saltó por sobre su cabeza, esquivándolo; al tocar el piso usó sus manos como apoyó para impulsarse de nuevo hacia su contrincante, el cual hizo lo mismo, y ambos se enfrascaron en un rápido y poderoso intercambio de golpes aéreos que duró solo unos pocos segundos, ya que continuaron con su trayectoria, pero el erizo negro no se quedó quieto y se lanzó de nuevo contra su enemigo, quien lo contrarresto con una rápida patada circular, haciéndolo estrellarse con un árbol.

"Ahora si es una buena batalla"-Fue lo dijo Shadow al incorporarse y ponerse en guardia-"Me obligaras a pelear enserio"

"Por favor, no me hagas reír, solo te estás sobrevalorando"-Se burló Scourge-"¡No eres capaz de seguir mis movimientos!"-Le informó para luego lanzarse a gran velocidad.

El erizo verde trazó su ruta en zigzag con el objetivo de sorprender a su rival, pero fue él el sorprendido cuando los dos puñetazos que le dirigió a la cara fueron interceptados. Aprovechando que tenia ambos brazos bajo control, el erizo negro le dio un fuertísimo rodillazo en el estomago, haciéndole perder el aire, y terminó con una patada en la barbilla lanzándolo hacia arriba. Pero se las arregló para caer de pie.

"Maldito"-Murmuró Scourge furioso, para luego salir a una velocidad por encima de la supersónica hacia Shadow.

Sorprendido por tamaña velocidad, no fue capaz de evitar el rodillazo en el pecho seguido de un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza que lo precipitó hacia el suelo de espaldas. Pero pudo detener la caída con sus manos y darse un empujón para quedar cara a cara con su mal posicionando oponente logrando darle un duro golpe en la mandíbula. Aprovechando la inercia del ataque, el erizo verde se alejó unos pasos.

"Jeje, no mentías con respecto a pelear enserio"-Admitió Scourge mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre de la boca.

"¿Entonces te rindes?"-Le preguntó Shadow burlonamente haciendo lo mismo, solo que en la frente.

"Ni de broma"-Contestó el erizo verde mientras comenzaba a cargar energía en la mano.

Su rival hizo lo mismo. Al terminar la carga se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, dispararon los ataques. Los cuales colisionaron, formando una gran nube de humo en la que se introdujeron los dos erizos, después de unos segundos, en los que se escucharon los sonidos de varios puñetazos y patadas, ambos salieron por arriba de la humareda todavía intercambiando golpes en el aire.

_

* * *

-Nicolás: ¡Hola! Pues, como podrán llegar a notar, las peleas no están siendo muy largas, esto es así porque no quiero alargarlas inútilmente y volverlas vacías._

_-Shadow: En realidad no se le ocurre nada para hacerlas más largas ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: No molestes por favor ¬¬X_

_-Scourge: Da los agradecimientos para ya poder irnos de una vez._

_-Nicolás: Ok, le agradecemos por las Reviews a: _**Maika Luna**_…_

_-Dalina: *Les da a Maika y Akeru una bolsita de dulces* Tomen guardé unos dulces que nos dio _**Dark-KannaI**_ hace 4 capítulos ^^_

_-Nicolás: Quedaba y no me dijiste… ¿Por qué?_

_-Dalina: Porque te los hubieras comido todos, típico de los Saiyajins ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: *Continuando*…y larga vida a Dragon Ball ^^; a_** Tifon the Hedgehog**_, Jessica debería estar de porrista más que dentro de la pelea xD…_

_-Jessica (Con mirada de odio y todavía tratando de quitarse la cinta de la boca): ¡mmmmm! ¬¬Xx_

_-Nicolás: …me pregunto qué me habrá querido decir; a_** Tsubasa**_…_

_-Dalina: ¡Yo te doy las gracias por traer un poco de paz y tranquilidad! T^T_

_-Jessica: *Se trata de sacar la cinta de la boca* ¡mmmmmmmmmmmmmm! ¬¬XX_

_-Nicolás: …xD… ¡¿Hombres vs Mujeres en el futbol O-O? ¿¡Estamos todos locos o que!... Pues, yo también he salido golpeado una vez en Educación Física, me "caí" contra la pared…_

_-Dalina: ¿Es posible caerse contra la pared?_

_-Shadow: Es una manera de decir que el muy bestia no fue capaz de frenar a tiempo y se dio de lleno contra el muro ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: …de hecho frene con mi mano derecha, aunque con consecuencias T-T me esguince la mano, me lastime las rodillas y me raspe la mejilla contra la pared. Si mi memoria no me falla, fue unos días después de subir el primer capítulo…_

_-Scourge: ¡No alargues de más esto!_

_-Nicolás: …pues, espero que se te pase._

_-Scourge (Con los brazos cruzados y desinteresadamente): También les daremos las gracias a los que, a pesar de la horrible calidad de este intento de FanFic, han leído y dejado Reviews antes: __a _**Dark-KannaI**_, a _**Napo-1**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, a _**Kira-writer**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_ y a _**Brenda**_**.**_

_-Nicolás (Mira con odio a Scourge, pero lo disimula): Sin más que decir…_

_-Dali y Nico (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego! (Scourge saluda con la mano y Shadow no saluda ¬¬)_

_-Jessica (Todavía tratado de quitarse la cinta): ¡mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!_


	17. Knuckles y Shade vs Gamma

_wThe Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 17: La Batalla por la Master Emerald, Parte 6: Knuckles y Shade vs Gamma_

Gamma evadía fácilmente los fuertes puñetazos que le lanzaba Knuckles. El equidna verde superaba, y por mucho, en velocidad al rojo.

"Una tortuga golpearía más rápido que tú"-Se burló Gamma esquivando todos los golpes.

"¡Cállate y quédate quieto!"-Ordenó Knuckles molesto mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus ataques. Pero, a pesar de ello todavía no podía darle a su oponente.

Mientras, un poco lejos de allí, Shade comenzaba a incorporarse.

"¿Qué paso?"-Se cuestionó un poco confusa mientras se agarraba el estomago.

_-Entonces comenzó a recordar algo…_

"¡Pero ni eso será suficiente!"-Gritó Gamma poniéndose en guardia, a lo que Knuckles y Shade hicieron lo mismo.

Los tres quedan unos segundos observándose, sin hacer movimiento. Finalmente, es el equidna verde el primero en hacer algo; movió horizontalmente su mano izquierda, lanzando una ráfaga de energía que impactó en el suelo, generando una cortina de humo, que impidió a Knuckles y Shade ver.

"¡Dark Booster!"-Fue lo que escucharon al otro lado de la humareda.

Instantes después, la equidna fue arrastrada por un aura oscura, que la estrelló contra varios árboles antes de estamparla contra el piso.

_-Y desde ahí no recordó nada más…_

"¡Ese maldito me las va a pagar!"-Afirmó muy molesta.

Dicho esto se encamino hacia el lugar en el que se veían signos de batalla.

Gamma siguió burlándose de Knuckles, quien no era capaz de golpearlo.

"(Es un idiota… aunque si llegara a darme con uno de sus puñetazos no la pasaría muy bien)"-Pensó el equidna verde antes de dejar de jugar.

Evadió otro puño, y le dio dos fuertes golpes en la mejilla a su oponente. Pero, antes de poder seguir atacando, escuchó movimiento a un lado, y logró bloquear una patada con el brazo, quedando a merced de un contraataque de parte de Knuckles, que pudo esquivar de milagro dando un paso atrás.

"¡No te escaparas!"-Le advirtió furiosa Shade yendo a perseguirlo.

La equidna comenzó a lanzar fuertes golpes, que Gamma pudo bloquear con dificultad. Si bien bloqueaba todos los puñetazos, el equidna comenzaba a sentir un leve agotamiento.

"(¿Por qué siento que mi cuerpo comienza a cansarse? Una pelea como esta no debería ser problema para mi… a menos qué…)"-Al analizar la situación, Gamma entendió lo que ocurría. Rápidamente atrapó los puños de Shade y la alejó de una fuerte patada-"¡¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de que drenabas lentamente mi energía con cada golpe?"

"De hecho, eso creí"-Admitió con tono un tanto burlón.

Gamma puso una expresión de furia al escuchar el comentario.

"¡No te burles de mi!"-Vociferó el equidna, para luego apuntarles con las dos manos-"¡Hell Flash!"

Un enorme rayo de energía oscura salió disparado hacia Knuckles y Shade, quienes lograron evadirlo y lanzarse contra Gamma. El equidna oscuro recibió dos fuertes patadas que lo hicieron salir volando hacia atrás seguido por sus oponentes.

Ambos intentaron golpearlo, pero para su sorpresa, Gamma atrapó ambos ataques con sus manos.

"Se creyeron mi actuación, son unos estúpidos"-Explicó sonriendo malignamente, a la par que sus ojos comenzaba a brillar con un color oscuro-"¡Mueran!"-Dos finos rayos de energía salieron de los ojos de Gamma, impactándolos a ambos en el pecho y haciéndolos caerse de espaldas al suelo-"Je, no eran más que basuras"-Murmuró en señal de victoria, pero cuando bajó la guardia, fue pateado sorpresivamente.

"Te creíste nuestra actuación, eres un estúpido"-Se burló Knuckles-"Una barrera de energía fue suficiente para detener tu ataque"

"Antes de bajar la guardia debes asegurarte de haber ganado"-Aconsejó Shade.

"Me confié demasiado"-Admitió Gamma incorporándose-"Pero no volverá a ocurrir"-Al afirmar esto, se sacó el abrigo y lo arrojó a un lado, para luego comenzar a acumular energía-"Ya estoy listo"-Terminó poniéndose en guardia. Rápidamente se lanzó contra sus oponentes y comenzó a lanzarles fuertísimos golpes.

Knuckles y Shade lograron bloquear la mayoría, pero se vieron imposibilitados de contraatacar debido a la velocidad de los puñetazos. Finalmente, el equidna rojo recibió un fuertísimo impacto, que lo envió lejos, dejando a Shade en un mano a mano.

La equidna llevaba las de perder, Gamma era muy rápido, aun para ella. Pero aun así no cedió y le planto cara a su rival, volviendo la pelea pareja. En un momento dado, Shade desapareció de la vista del equidna oscuro.

"¡¿Qué rayos…?"-Comenzó a cuestionar Gamma, pero no pudo terminar, debido a que fue atacado por un costado.

Shade no le dio tregua y lo golpeo varias veces, hasta que el equidna verde atrapó uno de sus golpes.

"Eres muy interesantes, linda"-Le dijo Gamma con tono perverso-"Estoy seguro de que eso no fue un Chaos Control, tienes algo que te permite teletransportarte, y quiero que me lo muestres"

"¡Suéltame mal nacido!"-Ordenó Shade tratando de zafar su puño, lo cual no logró.

"¡Déjala ir!"-Vociferó Knuckles a lo lejos, cargando energía en sus manos, las cuales llevó hasta la cintura.

"Como tu digas"-Obedeció Gamma arrojando a Shade a un costado y comenzando a hacer lo mismo que su oponente.

"¡Eres un maldito!"-Blasfemó el equidna rojo llevando las manos al frente-"¡Hadouken!"-Gritó al liberar la potente esfera de energía.

"¡Dark Ball!"-También gritó Gamma al disparar su ataque.

Entonces, los dos poderes colisionaron. Ambas energías lucharon por imponerse, después de unos segundos, el Hadouken fue disuelto por la Dark Ball, la cual se dirigió a toda velocidad contra un sorprendido Knuckles, golpeándolo de lleno y tirándolo al suelo.

"Jeje, ahora… ¿En que estábamos?"-Le preguntó burlonamente a Shade mientras se le acercaba.

_

* * *

-Nicolás: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo…? *Entonces ve el rastro de destrucción que dejo Napo* ¿Y aquí que paso? 8O_

_-Knuckles: Scourge hizo enojar a Napo ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: Típico ¬¬_

_-Scourge (Arrastrándose y completamente herido): Dame… una semilla…_

_-Nicolás: Me las van a hacer gastar todas ustedes con sus ganas de molestar a todo el mundo ¬¬ *Le da una*_

_-Shade: ¡¿Cómo es que esta sabandija *Señala a Gamma* nos está ganando?_

_-Nicolás: Pues porque pelea mejor que ustedes ¬¬_

_-Shade: ¡¿Y eso como puede ser posible?_

_-Gamma: Porque soy más fuerte de lo que creían, linda._

_-Shade: ¡No me digas así!_

_-Gamma: ¡Te digo como a mí se me cante!_

_-Knuckles: ¡Deja de molestar!_

_-Gamma: Oblígame._

_*Los 3 se empieza a pelear*_

_-Scourge: ¿Pelean dentro y fuera del capítulo?_

_-Nicolás: Así parece *Suspiro* Ok, le voy a dar las gracias a: _**Napo-1**_, saludos bro, lamento no haberme pasado por tu fic, tengo la cabeza en otro lugar ^^U; a_** Tifon the Hedgehog**_, eso pasa porque Shadow pelea mejor…_

_-Scourge: ¡Eso está por verse!_

_-Nicolás: Si ya lo veras ¬¬... *Continua* También les voy a dar las gracias a los que leen este fic y han dejado Reviews: __a _**Dark-KannaI**_, a __**Tsubasa**__, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, a _**Kira-writer**_, a _**Maika Luna**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_ y a _**Brenda**_. Y pues *Saluda* ¡Nos leemos luego!_

_-Scourge: *Hace un gesto de saludo con la mano*_


	18. Rouge y Omega vs Eggman

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 18: La Batalla por la Master Emerald, Parte 7: Rouge y Omega vs Eggman_

"¡Pues entonces vean!"-Gritó furioso Eggman tocando un botón, haciendo que su máquina les apuntara con el brazo izquierdo a Rouge y Omega, y disparara la enorme bola con pinchos.

La murciélago fue capaz de evadir el ataque, pero Omega no. Trató de frenar la bola con sus manos, pero fue arrastrado por ésta.

Rouge aprovechó y trató de atacar al EggDemoler con una patada, pero este la contrarresto de un rápido manotazo.

"No creas que podrás sorprenderme"-Informó Burlonamente apuntándole con el cañón del brazo libre. Pero cuando se disponía a disparar, fue golpeado por un misil, haciendo que la maquina perdiera el equilibrio. Eggman hizo todo lo posible por evitar que su robot se cayera, pero no lo consiguió, ya que una patada de Rouge terminó el trabajo y lo derribó-"¡Demonios!"-Maldijo preparándose para incorporar el robot, pero entonces notó que alguien se sentó encima de este.

"¿Sería tan amable de darme la Chaos Emerald que tiene?"-Le preguntó Rouge con un tono un tanto burlón.

"¡Ni lo sueñes!"-Vociferó Eggman moviendo los dos brazos de su EggDemoler tratando de atrapar a la murciélago, cosa que no logró.

"Demasiado predecible"-Rió Rouge cruzándose de brazos.

Después de unos segundos, Eggman logró incorporar la enorme maquina.

"Abriendo fuego"-Dijo Omega apuntándole al EggDemoler con sus dos Machine Guns.

"¡Ahh!"-Se asustó Eggman al notar lo que estaba a punto de venir. Rápidamente le dio comandos a su máquina y pudo esquivar la mayor parte de la balacera, mientras se acercaba a sus oponentes.

El EggDemoler arrojó un poderoso puñetazo, que Rouge y Omega pudieron esquivar, haciendo que el puño terminar impactando contra el suelo. Pero el malvado científico no se detuvo allí y le apuntó con su otro brazo a la murciélago, arrojándole la enorme bola con pinchos. Gracias a sus alas, pudo hacer una maniobra aérea y evitarla, por centímetros, aunque uno de los filos le rozó la mejilla, provocándole un leve corte. Rouge se tocó la cara y miró la sangre en su mano, para luego ver con furia a Eggman.

Sin mediar palabra se lanzó rápidamente contra el EggDemoler dando un salto y comenzado a girar.

"¡Tornado Kick!"-Gritó al impactar de lleno el pecho del robot, logrando desestabilizarlo-"¡Ahora Omega!"

Ni lento ni perezoso, obedeció la orden disparando dos poderosos rayos lazers, que golpearon directamente al blanco.

"¡Y bien merecido lo t…!"-Comenzó a burlarse la murciélago, pero una de las manos del EggDemoler salió de la cortina de humo y la capturó.

"¡Jajajaja!"-Rió Eggman-"¡No debiste bajar la guardia!"-Luego de decir esto, le apuntó a Omega con el cañón del brazo derecho y le disparó un potente rayo de energía, que fue esquivado en el último momento.

Entonces, Omega se lanzó contra el EggDemoler con un puño en alto. Pero Eggman solo sonrió mientras le ordenaba a su máquina poner la mano que sostenía a Rouge como escudo. Al notarlo, Omega instantáneamente se detuvo, provocando que fuera golpeado por el puño libre del robot enemigo.

"¡Es hora de terminar con esto! ¡La Master Emerald me espera!"-Se galardonó Eggman apuntando a Omega con el cañón del EggDemoler.

"(¡Tengo que usar una granada aturdidora!)"-Se dijo a si misma Rouge, tratando de liberar uno de sus brazos, finalmente lo logró, le sacó la anilla con los dientes a la granada y la arrojó hacia la cara del distraído Eggman.

"¿¡Que es eso!"-Cuestionó asustado al notar la granada.

La cual explotó, produciendo un fuertísimo ruido y una intensa luz. Eggman, desorbitado, accidentalmente toco un botón que libero a Rouge.

La murciélago se había tapado los ojos con el brazo, salvándose de la luz, pero sus sensibles oídos salieron muy afectados, aun así logró mantenerse en pie y alejarse lo más rápido que pudo del EggDemoler.

Pasado un minuto Rouge comenzó a recuperar el oído.

"Eso si dolió"-Se quejó agarrándose las orejas.

"¡No se saldrán con la suya!"-Le advirtió Eggman presionando un botón, haciendo que el EggDemoler disparar su potente láser, que Rouge y Omega esquivaron con dificultad.

_

* * *

-Nicolás: *Bosteza* Que tarde es… Pues, hola… lamento hacer este capítulo tan corto ^^U falta de inspiración, me cuesta hacer una pelea con tanta diferencia de tamaño…_

_-Shadow: Lo que pasa es que eres un pésimo escrito ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: No molestes es tarde ¬¬_

_-Rouge: Ahora que terminaste las 6 peleas ¿Cómo vas a seguir?_

_-Nicolás: Eso se verá después :) Por ahora me toca dar las gracias a:_** Tifon the Hedgehog**_, pues si, Knuckles es predecible sobre todo cuando se enoja (Ósea todo el tiempo xD)…_

_-Knuckles: ¬¬X_

_-Nicolás: :D… Ouch, me olvide explicar que Shade tiene un aditamento en su armadura que le permite teletransportarse a cortas distancias…_

_-Gamma: Con respecto a mi fuerza, fue Neir el que dijo eso, según los datos que tiene… pero eso no quiere decir que fueran verdad *Ríe malignamente* todavía tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga. Y puedo pelear contra él cuando ese erizo quiera *Se refiere a Khalei* *Vuelve a reírse malignamente*_

_-Nicolás: ¡Eso! ¡Así te pateara el trasero!..._

_-Gamma: ¬¬Xx_

_-Nicolás: :D… a_** Tsubasa**_, Shadow puede con cualquiera (Menos contigo, con Tifon, con Napo, con Dali y conmigo xD)…_

_-Shadow: ¡Si quieres probamos eso!_

_-Nicolás: Mañana, ahora tengo sueño ¬¬…*Continua* Y pues, la pelea de Gamma es la única en la que alguien va ganando, pero… ¿Podrá mantener la ventaja…?_

_-Gamma: ¡Por supuesto que sí!_

_-Knuckles y Shade: ¡Sueña!_

_*Se iban a poner a pelea, pero una esfera de energía explota en el medio*_

_-Nicolás: ¡NO SE PONGAN A PELEAR Y HACER RUIDO A ESTA HORA!  
_

_-Gamma, Knuckles y Shade: Bueno ^^U_

_-Nicolás: *Continua* Aun así les metieron 3 goles, lo hicieron bastante bien :D_

_-Rouge: También les vamos a dar las gracias a los que han leído este Fic y dejado Reviews: __a _**Dark-KannaI**_, a_**Napo-1**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, a _**Kira-writer**_, a _**Maika Luna**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_ y a _**Brenda**_._

_-Nicolás, Knuckles y Shade (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego! (Rouge y Omega saludan con la mano, mientras que Gamma y Shadow no saludan ¬¬)_


	19. Refuerzos

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 19: La Batalla por la Master Emerald, Parte 8: Refuerzos._

Mientras las 6 batallas se sucedían en Angel Island, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, un helicóptero se estaba acercando a la isla flotante.

"Llegaremos en unos minutos ¿Están listos?"-Le preguntó el piloto a sus pasajeros.

"Desde que salimos"-Ironizó uno de los ocupantes.

Éste era un gato de color naranja y ojos violetas, tenía, a modo de flequillo, unos 4 pelos peinados hacia adelante y el resto estaba atado en una larga cola que le llegaba un poco por arriba de la cintura. Usaba: un abrigo de color azul oscuro abierto (Sin nada debajo), un pantalón rojo oscuro con algunos detalles en blanco, unas zapatilla de un rojo más claro aunque con una raya vertical blanca y unos guantes negro que tenían los dedos cortados.

El gato estaba jugando con su cimitarra, lanzándola girando al aire y atrapándola del mango, una y otra vez.

"¡Ya deja de hacer eso! ¡Me pones nerviosa!"-Le replicó una de sus acompañantes.

Ella era un eriza de color marrón claro, sus ojos eran también violetas, mientras que sus púas estaban peinadas como las de Shadow, y tenía puesto un vestido de color rojo oscuro sin mangas, la falda de dicho vestido le llegaba hasta los tobillos, también tenía unas botas del mismo color con detalles en amarillo y la parte de abajo blanca, y unos guantes también rojos oscuros. Además, atada a la cintura tenía una espada ropera.

"¿Y si quiero seguir haciéndolo?"-Cuestionó burlonamente el gato siguiendo con su juego.

"¡Eres un niño!"-Se quejó mirando hacia la ventana.

"¡Y tu eres una miedosa!"-Siguió molestándola.

"¡Ya basta! ¡Déjenme meditar!"-Pidió el último de los pasajeros del helicóptero.

Éste último era un erizo de color amarillo claro y ojos celestes, sus púas estaban peinadas como las de Sonic pero eran mucho más cortas. Llevaba puesto en el torso una ropa que parecía de origen oriental (Ropa de Kung Fu), era de color verde jade y tenia bordado un dragón en el lado derecho, también tenía un pantalón largo de un color verde un poco más oscuro, y unas zapatilla de color verde con blanco en los costados. Además, llevaba una katana en la cintura.

"Siempre me he preguntado… ¿Por qué alguien que dice ser un ninja, medita en la posición del loto?"-Preguntó el gato con curiosidad.

"Sabes que me entrene en distintas artes marciales y distintos rituales… mi preferencia hacia el Ninjitsu se debe a que es el que más versatilidad permite… mientras que la posición de loto me parece el mejor método de meditación y relajación…"-Explicó el erizo sin dejar la pose ni abrir los ojos, pero luego de una pausa de unos segundos abrió el derecho y dijo con ironía-"…y tenerte al lado es el método menos efectivo de estar tranquilo"

El gato solo hizo una mueca mientras que la eriza soltó una risita.

"Odio tu sentido del humor, Zekrom"-Le dijo con resignación el gato al erizo, mientras guardaba su cimitarra en la vaina de su espalda.

"Y yo detesto tu manera de ser, Max"-Comentó el erizo.

"Yo los odio a ambos"-Añadió la eriza.

"El sentimiento es mutuo, Reychel"-Continuó el gato.

"Hemos llegado"-Interrumpió el piloto.

Dejaron lo suyo y uno a uno, fueron saliendo del helicóptero.

"¡Buena suerte!"-Les deseó el conductor mientras se alejaba con su vehículo.

Los tres estuvieron viendo como se iba su transporte hasta que sintieron una explosión a lo lejos, si bien no se alarmaron, si voltearon sus cabezas hacia el inmenso bosque que tenían delante. Para obtener una mejor visión, saltaron a la copa de algunos árboles y pudieron ver varios lugares en los que se notaba señales de que estaban ocurriendo batallas.

"¿Qué sientes Zekrom?"-Le preguntó Max a su compañero.

"Muchos tipos de energías diferentes"-Respondió el erizo con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Dónde está la concentración de Ki mas grande?"-Siguió interrogando.

"No sabría decirte… hay dos energías bastante grandes"-Explicó Zekrom.

"¿No te estarás confundiendo con la Dark Energy de Gamma?"-Cuestionó el gato un poco molesto.

"No soy tan estúpido como para no diferenciar el Ki de la Dark Energy…"-Reclamó tranquilamente mientras seguía concentrándose-"…Pero uno está luchando contra Gamma, por ende ese no es Alpha"

"Al parecer ese tal Knuckles es de temer…"-Comentó burlonamente el gato-"…Wahn nos dijo que Alpha estaba peleando con Neir, así que dime donde está"

"Hacia allá"-Señaló Zekrom en una dirección en la que segundos después se produjo otra explosión-"(Aunque es extraño, cerca de Alpha siento una energía muy extraña, nunca antes la había sentido, pero es muy débil)"

"Esperen… ¿No sería mejor idea ir primero por la Master Emerald?"-Cuestionó la eriza.

"Wahn nos prohibió hacer eso"-Le recordó Zekrom-"Dijo que sino "no sería divertido", ni tampoco "sería justo"… queramos o no, debemos hacerle caso"

"¿Qué tiene ese tipo en la cabeza?"-Cuestionó en voz alta.

Mientras que, sin articular palabra, Max esbozó una sonrisa y saltó entre los arboles hacia donde le había señalado su compañero.

"¿A dónde vamos nosotros?"-Le preguntó Reychel.

"El nivel Ki de Knuckles the Echidna se acerca al de la Dark Energy de Gamma, además siento otra presencia con ellos…"-Pensó en voz alta ante la interrogación-"…ve a ayudar a Gamma, si sigue así puede que pierda"

"¿Y tú que harás?"

"Siento una enorme concentración de Chaos Energy en aquella dirección, seguramente allí es donde está peleando Shadow the Hedgehog, es muy peligroso, una vez que acabe con él, ir a por Delta…"

"¿No sería mejor que vayamos por Delta ahora? Sabes hasta qué punto es peligrosa"-Cuestionó la eriza.

"Si, lo sé… pero Beta esta al mismo nivel, lo mejor es dejar que la agote y terminar el trabajo después"-Concluyó de explicar el erizo.

"Entendido… ni bien terminé con Knuckles iremos juntos contra Delta"-Sugirió Reychel con tono decidido.

"Ten cuidado, prima"-Se despidió Zekrom.

Antes de partir, chocaron los nudillos.

"Tú también"-Se despidió Reychel.

Y ambos salen en diferentes direcciones.

_-Nicolás: ¡Hello! Pues… ¡Aquí hacen aparición tres nuevos enemigos! Y por sino quedó claro, son agentes de Black Arrow…_

_-Reychel: Ok, tendremos que darles nuestros datos: Yo tengo 15 años, mido 1.05 metros y ni sueñen que les diré mi peso._

_-Zekrom (Sentado en posición del loto y con los ojos cerrados): Yo tengo 18 años, mido 1.06 metros y peso 30 Kilos._

_-Max (Limpiándose una oreja y con aire desinteresado): Por mi parte, yo tengo 17 años, mido 1.13 metros y peso 37 Kilos._

_-Nicolás: Pues, como siempre, pasó a darles las gracias a: _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_, tienes razón, nunca hay que confiarse porque tiende a llevar a la derrota, como a Eggman…_

_-Eggman: ¬¬X_

_-Nicolás: :D… Y solo trata de que Shadow siga respirando, todavía lo necesitamos :/; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, sep, la página anduvo mal estos últimos días, pero parece que ya está bien, así que espero que le deje ver este capítulo ^^ ; a _**Tsubasa**_, pues el capitulo anterior lo subí a las 4 am, pero me acosté a las 6 am xD… y pues, ¡ahora va a comenzar lo mejor! Así que ten cuidado de que no te atrapen xD._

_-Zekrom (Sigue en la misma postura y sin abrir los ojos): También les vamos a agradecer a los que han leído este Fic y dejado Reviews: __a _**Napo-1**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, a _**Kira-writer**_, a _**Maika Luna**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_ y a _**Brenda**_._

_-Reychel: Y para que no se confundan… nosotros tres somos agentes de Black Arrow, no experimentos. Y si se preguntan… mi espada ropera es de esas espadas largas que usaban los nobles en Europa… si tienen dudas googleen, Google es su amigo ^^_

_-Zekrom (Todavía en la misma postura y sin abrir los ojos): Como Max no se entera de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, les diré que la cimitarra es un tipo de espada proveniente de Oriente Medio, tiene la particularidad de tener la hoja curvada (Si vieron la película Aladdin, las espadas que usan en esa película son las cimitarras, sino, Google les ayudara)._

_-Khalei: *Llega volando* ¿¡Donde esta ese equidna! ¡Quiero pelear con él!_

_-Nicolás: *Señala a Gamma, que estaba durmiendo en una hamaca* Ahí está._

_-Khalei: *Lo empuja haciendolo caer al suelo* ¡Quiero una pelea!_

_-Gamma (Enojado): *Se levanta* ¡Pues entonces la encontraste!_

_*Se ponen a pelear*_

_-Nicolás: De acuerdo, dejémoslos tranquilos para que se maten…*Saluda* ¡Nos leemos luego! (Reychel saluda con la mano, Zekrom solo hace un gesto levantando los dedos, sin dejar su pose ni abrir los ojos, mientras que Max se sigue limpiando la oreja con el dedo y ni se entera de lo está pasando)._


	20. Irrumpiendo en las batallas

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 20: La Batalla por la Master Emerald, Parte 9: Irrumpiendo en las batallas._

Una eriza de color marrón con un vestido rojo avanzaba a toda velocidad por un bosque abriéndose camino entre los árboles.

"(¿Estaré yendo por el camino correcto?)"-Se preguntó, ya que hacía varios minutos que seguía en la misma dirección y todavía no había encontrado su objetivo.

Entonces, una explosión cercana la sacó de sus pensamientos y pudo divisar varias figuras, la curiosidad la obligó a acercarse para distinguir bien a los sujetos. Al hacerlo pudo reconocer al robot EggDemoler piloteado por aquel científico: El doctor Eggman, mientras que a los oponentes los reconoció como Rouge the Bat y E-123 Omega. Al verlos, se le ocurrió una mejor idea que la propuesta por su primo: Tendría la oportunidad de acabar con dos molestos insectos de G.U.N. ahora mismo y luego iría a ayudar a Gamma.

Se posicionó sigilosamente sobre una rama alta y apretó fuertemente el mango de su envainada espada, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

Rouge y Omega, que todavía no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de la eriza, seguían evadiendo y contraatacando las poderosas arremetidas del EggDemoler, el cual no dejó de atacar en ningún momento. Hasta que finalmente logró darle un puñetazo a Omega, para luego seguir golpeándolo fuertemente. La murciélago se preparó para ir en su ayuda, pero gracias a sus sensibles oídos, fue capaz de sentir el movimiento de las hojas detrás suyo, logrando darse vuelta a tiempo para ver venir a un enemigo que quería atacarla, y con un reflejo rápido pudo golpear con el talón la cuchilla que se dirigía hacia ella, para luego darle una patada a su agresora.

Eggman, cuando notó a la chica nueva, le dio un último y fuerte puñetazo a Omega lanzándolo a unos metros, para poder reunirse con ella.

"¿Por qué viniste?"-Cuestionó el científico.

"Porque me lo ordenaron"-Respondió poniéndose en guardia.

"¿Estás bien, Omega?"-Le preguntó Rouge a su compañero mientras éste se incorporaba.

"Mis sistemas se encuentran a un 75%"-Respondió.

"Es mejor que nada"-Se dijo por la bajo la murciélago y luego reparó en la eriza-"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Tu verdugo"-Contestó con una sonrisa sádica-"Soy la agente de Black Arrow, Reychel the Hedgehog"

_-En otra parte de la isla flotante…_

Un erizo de color azul se estaba abriendo paso a toda velocidad esquivando los arboles. Lo venía siguiendo Metal Sonic.

"¿Es que nunca te rindes?"-Cuestionó Sonic al ver la tenacidad con la que lo seguía el erizo robótico.

Siguió corriendo un rato, evadiendo de vez en cuando algún ataque que le lanzara. Después de varios minutos divisó un lugar que conocía bastante bien.

"Soy un idiota, volví al Altar"-Se reprochó a sí mismo, aunque siguió corriendo hacia el claro.

Al llegar a éste, notó a lo lejos a un erizo celeste que era perseguido por uno marrón. Neir y Sonic hicieron contacto visual, esbozando una sonrisa. Ambos corrieron hacia donde estaba el otro, seguidos de cerca por sus perseguidores. Cuando los dos erizos quedaron cara a cara, dieron un salto vertical, obteniendo un primer plano de cómo sus contrincantes colisionaban.

"¡Pero qué idiotas!"-Rieron los dos erizos al llegar al suelo.

"¡Ay! ¡Mi cabecita!"-Se quejó Alpha agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

"¡Fíjate por dónde vas!"-Reprochó Metal Sonic dándole coscorrón.

"¡AY! ¡Ahora duele más, robot estúpido!"-Le gritó el erizo marrón encarándolo agresivamente.

"Hey, se supone que son compañeros"-Dijo tranquilamente un gato de color naranja que salió de entre los árboles y se acercó.

"Hablando de estúpidos…"-Comentó Alpha cruzándose de brazos-"¿…vienes a molestar?"

"No, solo vengo a matar a Neir"-Respondió mirando sádicamente al erizo celeste-"Tenemos una cuenta pendiente"

"¿Amigo tuyo? Parece tener algo contra ti"-Cuestionó Sonic a su compañero.

"Es un agente de Black Arrow, Max the Cat"-Contestó a la pregunta-"Algo pasó hace tiempo… y me culpa a mi"

"¡Te culpó porque fuiste tú el maldito que lo hizo!"-Reprochó el gato desenvainando su cimitarra-"¡Tú mataste a mi novia Regina!"

"¡Yo no la mate! ¡Solo buscas un culpable con el cual desquitarte! ¡Tú mismo la viste! ¡Fue un accidente, yo no tuve nada que ver!"-Se defendió el erizo celeste activando la cuchilla de su dispositivo.

"¡No voy a oír mas mentiras!"-Exclamó el gato poniéndose en posición de ataque.

"¡Sonic! ¡No vuelvas a correr tan rápido!"-Le reprochó Tails un poco agitado, acercándose junto con Amy.

"¡Neir, me dejaste allá sola!"-Gritó Jessica poniéndose a su lado.

"¿Eh? ¿Quién es él?"-Les preguntó la eriza señalando al gato.

"Es un agente de Black Arrow, así que tengan cuidado"-Advirtió Sonic poniéndose en guardia.

"Tal parece que ésta va a ser una pelea con armas"-Observó Alpha juntando los dedos de su mano derecha-"Ki Sword"-Al decir esto, su mano fue rodeada por una energía de color amarilla, la cual se estiró hasta alcanzar el largo de su brazo.

Mientras que Tails hizo algo parecido con su Chaos Blaster, del cual salió un brillo azul que también tomó forma de espada.

"¡Yo no tengo un arma!"-Se fijó el erizo azul, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Neir estaba bastante inquieto, sabía que la habilidad de Max a la hora de luchar combinada con su sadismo era algo muy peligroso, debía estar atento.

_-Por donde estaban Shadow y Scourge…_

Ambos erizos se alejaron de un salto después de un duro intercambio de golpes. En sus cuerpos se podían ver pequeñas heridas y su respiración era un poco agitada, pero a pesar de eso, en sus ojos todavía se veía el espíritu combativo.

"¡Sal de donde estés! ¿Crees que no se que estas escondido?"-Gritó Shadow hacia algún tercero.

Scourge no entendió lo que dijo su oponente, hasta que escuchó pasos detrás de él.

"No esperaba menos de alguien a quien llaman La Forma de Vida Perfecta"-Comentó un erizo de color amarillo y ropa verde que salió de entre los arbustos y se colocó al lado de Scourge.

"¿Quién eres tú?"-Cuestionó el erizo negro.

"Me llamo Zekrom the Hedgehog"-Se presentó.

"Pero si es el erizo ninja"-Dijo burlonamente el erizo verde cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Ninja? ¿Desde cuándo un ninja viste ropas flúor?"-Cuestionó Shadow al ver que la vestimenta de su nuevo enemigo no cuadraba.

"Que me destaque en el arte de los ninjas no quiere decir que deba vestir como ellos"-Contestó Zekrom poniéndose en guardia.

Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.

_-De regreso con Rouge…_

La murciélago estaba alerta, no conocía a esa eriza y por ende, no sabía cómo peleaba, pero de algo sí estaba segura: No debería subestimarla, o de lo contrario podría salir mal parada.

Finalmente, Reychel se lanzó a la carga contra Rouge, quien la esperó en posición de combate. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se preparó para detener su estocada, pero lo que hizo la eriza la tomó por sorpresa: Desapareció de su campo de visión. Cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba, el daño ya se había hecho.

Reychel logró patear sorpresivamente la cabeza de Omega, desestabilizándolo el tiempo suficiente para que el EggDemoler le pudiera dar de lleno con el cañón de energía de su brazo derecho. El robot salió despedido por la fuerza del impacto y quedó muy dañado.

"¡Omega!"-Lo llamó con preocupación, pero algo repentino le impidió moverse.

Sintió que algo le rozaba el abdomen, lo próximo que experimentó fue un gran calor en ese mismo lugar. Trató de moverse, pero no pudo hacerlo: las piernas no le respondían, a duras penas pudo mantenerse en pie, logró dar unos pasos hacia atrás y utilizar un árbol como apoyo, se cubrió con las manos la zona que le transmitía ese intenso y punzante dolor, pero éste no se detuvo. Apartó las palmas de ese lugar y las levanto para poder verlas, entonces lo comprendió, al ver sus guantes empapados de rojo carmesí. Levantó la vista para ver a su agresora, ésta miraba el filo de su espada, que era cubierta por ese líquido conocido como sangre.

"Que hermoso color..."-Comentó la eriza observando su arma, luego miró a la murciélago dedicándole una sonrisa y una mirada sádica, con las que le preguntó en tono diabólico-"¿…No lo crees?"

* * *

_-Nicolás: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Pues… aquí vieron como el nuevo trió de Black Arrow se metió en las batallas de los otros._

_-Alpha: No esperen que haya refuerzos para estos inútiles, de aquí a un BUEN tramo, no aparecerá ningún personaje nuevo, ni ninguno que no haya salido antes en este intento de FanFic._

_-Nicolás: ¬¬X ¿Intento?_

_-Alpha: *Se encoje de hombros* No se me ocurre mejor palabra._

_-Nicolás: *Suspira y deja de prestarle atención* Ok, le voy a dar las gracias a: _**Tsubasa**_, pues qué bueno que ya te levantaron el castigo :D… y no, no duermo mucho, creo que ese día me habré levantado justo al mediodía xD; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, eso, Google es muy útil… sep, Wahn está loco, es más, para él esta batalla es un 5 vs 5, el resto no cuentan, son puro bulto de relleno xD…_

_-Tails, Amy, Rouge, Shade y Jessica: ¿¡A quien le dices bulto!_

_-Nicolás: ¬¬ Primero, yo no fui; segundo, se lo dijo a ustedes._

_-Sonic: ¡Espera! ¿Quién no cuenta de los malos?_

_-Nicolás: ¡Pues, Eggman! :D_

_-Eggman: ¬¬X_

_-Nicolás: *Continua*… Y pues, ya había aclarado que los capítulos iban a ser más cortos, para contarme mejor la batalla, pero el que viene prometo que será mucho más largo (Y violento) ^^ ; a _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_, como ya dije, por ahora no mas héroes (Ni villanos) xD, por ende la batalla se decidirá con los que ya están en la isla ^^… y Ouch…_

_-Tails: ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Nicolás: …Ahora voy a tener que gastar otra semilla para tener a Shadow aquí en el capítulo que viene T-T… *En eso se escucha un golpe, a lo que todos giran y vieron como Gamma se estrellaba contra el piso*_

_-Khalei: ¡Gane!_

_-Nicolás: …Ahora voy tener que gastar dos T-T…_

_-Tails: ¬¬U_

_-Nicolás: *Continua*… a _**Napo-1**_, gracias por las porras, y disculpa por haber pasado por tu fic en un tiempo, entre la escuela que me matan con la tarea, y que conseguí el Sonic Adventure y otros juegos más, no tuve mucho tiempo xD, en un rato me paso y leo algunos capitulo ^^._

_-Sonic: Y como no podía ser de otra manera, les vamos a dar las gracias también a los que han leído este fic y dejado Reviews:__ a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, a _**Kira-writer**_, a _**Maika Luna**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_ y a _**Brenda**_._

_-Tails: ¿Nos faltó algo?_

_-Nicolás (Con tono un tanto vergonzoso): *Se lleva la mano a la nuca* Pues…si…verán, no lo aclare en el capitulo pasado porque, quería ver si alguien se daba cuenta, pero el caso es que…pues…¿Cómo se los digo para que no suene tan idiota de mi parte?... La cosa es que… Zekrom tiene nombre de Pokémon… ^^U_

_-Zekrom (Abriendo los ojos): ¿¡QUE!_

_-Todos los otros (Igual de sorprendidos): ¿¡QUE!_

_-Nicolás: Pues… eso… Zekrom es el nombre de un Pokémon ^^U_

_-Todos (Salvo, obviamente, Zekrom): ¡Jajaja!_

_-Zekrom: *Parándose y encarando a Nicolás* ¿¡POR QUE ME PUSISTE ESE NOMBRE!_

_-Nicolás: ^^U Lo siento… pero, lo que pasa es que, pues… cuando se anunciaron las nuevas versiones Black y White de Pokémon, también se hizo con sus respectivos Pokémons representantes, uno de ellos se llama Zekrom… la cosa es, que lo habré leído una vez y después me olvide… pero cuando te diseñé, busque algún nombre con "se" y pues mi subconsciente me traicionó ^^U Ni enterado de esto, hasta la semana pasada, y ya me había acostumbrado tanto a tu nombre, que pues… no me gustaba cambiártelo, así que lo deje… ^^U_

_-Todos: ¡Jajaja! ¡Tiene nombre de Pokémon!_

_-Zekrom: No sabes cuento te odio ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: Creo que si lo sé ^^U_

_*Pasan varios minutos hasta que todos se dejan de reír*_

_-Nicolás: Pues…_

_-Tails, Jessica, Amy, Shade, Rouge, Sonic y Nicolás (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego! (Alpha solo saluda con la mano, mientras que Zekrom solo mira con odio a Nicolás)._


	21. 2 Victorias, 3 Derrotas y 1 ¿Empate?

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 21: La Batalla por la Master Emerald, Parte 10: 2 victorias, 3 derrotas y 1 ¿empate?_

_-En la pelea de los equidnas…_

"Jeje, ahora… ¿En que estábamos?"-Le preguntó burlonamente a Shade mientras se le acercaba.

La equidna lo esperaba en guardia, algo le decía que Gamma no le había mostrado todo lo que podía hacer. Decidió no darle lugar, y se lanzo rápidamente contra él con su puño en alto.

"Un ataque directo no es muy inteligente"-Comentó burlonamente sin inmutarse mientras se detenía. Cuando estaba a centímetros de golpearlo, Shade desapareció de la vista de Gamma, pero este no se sorprendió, y bloqueó fácilmente el puñetazo que vino por la derecha-"No me sorprenderás de nuevo"-Luego, le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, el cual resquebrajo un poco la armadura de la equidna, quien pareció quedar inconsciente-"Jeje, ahora dime… ¿Esa armadura tuya sirve solo de adorno? ¿O tiene alguna otra función además de la teletransportación?"-Le preguntó malignamente a la chica que sostenía con su brazo.

"Te lo voy a mostrar ahora"-Contestó Shade ladeándolo la cabeza hacia él. Instantes después, despareció.

"¿A dónde se fue?"-Se cuestionó Gamma mirando para todos lados, sin encontrarla-"¿Acaso escapó?"-Pero, repentinamente fue golpeado en la mejilla, al voltear para encontrar a su atacante, no logró divisar a nadie, segundos después fue golpeado en la espalda-"¡Ya entiendo! ¡Te volviste invisible!"-Exclamó poniéndose en guardia.

Sin verlo llegar, recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago, a lo que reaccionó arrojando una patada al aire, pero no surtió efecto. Siguió recibiendo ataques sin poder hacer nada por esquivarlos o contraatacarlos, hasta que:

"(Si lo usó perderé mucha energía… pero no tengo otra alternativa)"-Analizó el equidna oscuro, luego recibió una patada en la espalda-"¡Suficiente! ¡Lo usare!"-Se dijo a si mismo concentrándose con los ojos cerrados mientras su aura oscura lo rodeaba, finalmente abrió los ojos, que despidieron un fuerte brillo rojo-"Dark Eye"-Murmuró poniéndose en guardia y logrando atrapar algo invisible-"Con esta técnica soy capaz de ver lo oculto entre lo oculto"-Advirtió sin soltar lo que reconoció como una pierna-"Tu camuflaje ya no sirve de nada"-Dicho esto le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de la invisible equidna, enviándola a unos metros-"Puedo ver todos tus movimientos de forma clara… te estás incorporando… y ahora te lanzas en línea recta"-Fanfarroneó deteniendo el puño que se dirigía hacia él-"¡Dark Ball!"-Gritó lanzando una esfera de energía directo a la cabeza de Shade, destrozándole el casco y haciéndola visible-"Has perdido"-Le informó a su caída oponente mientras el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía.

Decidió no correr riesgos esta vez y darle el golpe de gracia. Así que se comenzó a acercar. Pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle, cierto equidna rojo, que se había despertado de muy mal humor, y que le dio un fuertísimo puñetazo en el estomago, seguido de otro en el medio de la cara enviándolo al suelo.

"¡Ahhhhh! ¡Mi nariz!"-Se quejó Gamma agarrándose la cara mientras se incorporaba, apartó la mano, dejando ver dos hilos de sangre que salían de su nariz -"¡Maldito! ¡Me rompiste la nariz!"

"¡Solo espera, me faltan romperte varias cosas más!"-Afirmó Knuckles chocando sus puños.

El equidna verde no se lo tomó muy bien y se lanzó rápidamente contra su oponente, quien logró bloquear algunos golpes pero recibió varios, aun así pudo aguantarlos y comenzar a contraatacar. Los ataques iban y venían de forma continua, ninguno de los dos cedió terreno en ningún momento. Pero, después de varios minutos de intensa lucha, Gamma comenzó a sentir los primeros signos de agotamiento.

"(¡Mierda! ¡El Dark Eye gastó demasiada cantidad de energía! ¡Me está superando!)"-Pensó el equidna oscuro, luego analizó rápidamente la situación-"(Con esa estúpida fuera del camino, podre dominar a este idiota con mi Ojo Maligno)"-Después de trazar el plan, frenó uno de los puñetazos de Knuckles y lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras los suyos brillaban en rojo.

"¡No!"-Exclamó el equidna rojo al darse cuenta de lo que su rival estaba haciendo, pero era demasiado tarde, ya que no podía moverse y sintió como las fuerzas lo abandonaban de a poco.

"Jajá, cometiste un grave error… te olvidaste de mi Ojo Maligno"-Rió Gamma ante su superioridad-"Ahora será tu fin"-Dicho esto concentró una gran cantidad de energía en su mano, formando algo parecido a una espada.

"(¡No puedo dejarlo ganar! ¡No así!)"-Se ordenaba a si mismo Knuckles tratando de hacer reaccionar su cuerpo, lo cual no logró-"(No puedo mover mis músculos… pero quizás…)"-Entonces, comenzó a concentrar todo el Ki que pudo fuera de su cuerpo, mientras que Gamma estaba a punto de darle el golpe final.

"¡Dark Sword!"-Vociferó el equidna oscuro a punto de atravesarlo con el filo oscuro de su mano.

"(¡Kiai-Ho!)"-Gritó Knuckles en su cabeza, lanzando todo el Ki que pudo hacia su oponente, quien no se lo esperaba, recibiendo de lleno el impulso invisible-"¡Funcionó!"-Exclamó en señal de victoria al recobrar la movilidad.

"¡¿Qué rayos hici…?"-Comenzó a cuestionar Gamma incorporándose, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara, que lo regresó al suelo.

"Has gastado mucha energía inútilmente"-Le informó Knuckles comenzando a caminar hacia él-"No te queda la necesaria para que puedas derrotarme"

Gamma se había puesto de rodillas y miraba con furia a su oponente-"(¡¿Quién mierda se cree dándome sermones?)"-Exclamó furioso en su mente-"(¡No dejare que me humilles de esta manera!)"-Al pensar esto tomó, sin que Knuckles lo notara, un puñado de tierra. Cuando el equidna rojo estuvo lo bastante cerca, exclamó:-"¡Yo seré quien ganara!"-Mientras le arrojaba el polvo en la cara.

"¡Cobarde!"-Le dijo Knuckles al no poder ver, justo antes de recibir un fuertísimo gancho que lo envió hacia el cielo.

"¡Ahora…!"-Comenzó a decir mientras cargaba energía en sus manos, con intensión de lanzarla hacia su indefenso oponente. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, notó que alguien se le acercaba.

"¡Toma esto, maldito!"-Gritó Shade mientras le daba una fuerte patada en el mentón, enviándolo hacia donde estaba el equidna rojo.

Al recuperarse del golpe, Gamma notó como Knuckles estaba cargando energía con ambas manos en la cintura.

"¡Ya te he demostrado que tus ataques de energía no sirven contra los míos!"-Le advirtió apuntándole con ambas palmas-"¡Hell Flash!"

"¡Y yo te dije que ya gastaste demasiada energía!"-Contrarió Knuckles lanzando su ataque-"¡Metsu Hadouken!"

El ataque de oscuridad de Gamma era bastante más pequeño que antes, se notaba que el equidna no tenía mucha energía. Por el contrario, el de Knuckles era gigante, casi tan grande como su lanzador. Cuando ambos colisionaron, instantáneamente el Metsu Hadouken deshizo el Hell Flash.

"¡Es imposible!"-Exclamó incrédulo antes de ser golpeado de lleno por la enorme esfera de energía, para luego ser lanzado violentamente contra el suelo, estrellándose de cabeza contra este.

Utilizando su Ki, Knuckles fue capaz de aterrizar (Relativamente) bien y se reunió con Shade.

"¿Estás bien?"-Le preguntó a su compañera.

"Viviré"-Respondió está con cierto tono burlón, a lo que ambos soltaron una risita.

"Debemos volver al altar de la Master Emerald, si alguno de estos malditos ganó, seguramente irán por ella"-Sugirió Knuckles.

"¿Qué hacemos con él?"-Cuestionó Shade señalando al inconsciente Gamma.

"Dejémoslo aquí, ya no le quedaba más energía y con esas heridas por más que despierte no servirá de nada… además la prioridad es la Master Emerald"-Explicó Knuckles, a lo que Shade asintió.

Dicho esto ambos pusieron pies en pólvora hacia el altar de la Master Emerald, sin notar un pequeño movimiento en la mano del "inconsciente" equidna oscuro.

_

* * *

-En la batalla de los erizos…_

Zekrom y Scourge atacaban rápida y violentamente a Shadow, quien hacia todo lo posible por evitar los golpes que les lanzaban. No era capaz de contraatacar debido a la inferioridad numérica, pero eso no le impidió bloquear cada uno de los ataques.

"Eres mejor de lo que decía la información"-Alagó el erizo amarillo sin dejar de lanzar puñetazos.

"Entonces parece que sus datos no eran tan fiables"-Comentó con superioridad el erizo negro.

"Pero eso no quiere decir que nos puedas ganar"-Explicó Zekrom mientras le arrojaba su puño derecho que comenzó a ser rodeado por un aura azul con pequeños destellos eléctricos. El golpe impactó directamente en la mejilla de Shadow, seguido de una risita del erizo amarillo, pero luego este puso cara de asombro-"No puede ser"

"Oh, sí puede ser"-Contrarió el erizo negro apartando el brazo y dándole una patada en el mentón, arrojándolo lejos.

Por su parte Scourge (Quien había dejado de atacar cuando Zekrom usó esa extraña técnica) trató de darle un puñetazo, pero Shadow lo esquivó agachándose y contestó con un fuerte golpe en el estomago que le hizo perder el aire al erizo verde, finalmente lo apartó de una patada la cara. Sin embargo cuando sacó a Scourge de su campo de visión, pudo ver como Zekrom se lanzaba hacia él con ambas manos rodeadas de esa extraña energía azul.

"¡Trata de bloquearlo!"-Gritó el erizo amarillo atacando con las dos palmas. Shadow, debido a la sorpresa, no fue capaz de bloquear el golpe, que lo impactó en el pecho, siendo lanzando hacia atrás. Pero, sí fue capaz de dar un giro y caer de pie-"Tal parece que debó ir enserio"-Admitió Zekrom apretando fuertemente el mango de su katana.

"Una simple espada no te servirá de nada"-Se burló Shadow poniéndose en guarida.

"¡No deberías descuidar tu flanco!"-Le aconsejó Scourge dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla y luego una patada en el estomago, haciéndolo estrellarse contra un árbol que tenia detrás. Acto seguido, le arrojó un Chaos Spear generando una cortina de humo.

Zekrom aprovechó este momento y se lanzó en envestida desenvainando su katana, a pesar de no poder ver a su blanco con los ojos, sí era capaz de sentir su presencia, por ende sabía a dónde atacar.

El erizo ninja entró en la nube de polvo, y menos de medio segundo después, se escuchó un sonido de choque con algunos pequeños ruidos de descargas eléctricas. Scourge no entendió como tomar esto, hasta que la humareda se comenzó a disipar, lo cual le permitió ver a Shadow y Zekrom forcejeando. El erizo ninja estaba utilizando su katana, mientras que el erizo negro usaba una energía de color amarillo con forma de lanza.

Finalmente, Shadow apartó la espada de Zekrom y trató de apuñalarlo con su arma, pero una rápida patada de Scourge se lo impidió.

"Gracias"-Agradeció el erizo ninja por la ayuda.

"Je, tuviste suerte de tener a este inútil de tu lado, de otro modo no lo habrías contado"-Le informó burlonamente mientras se incorporaba.

"¿Qué demonios es esa arma?"-Cuestionó Zekrom señalando la lanza de energía que el erizo negro tenía en su mano.

"¿Esto?... es una variación del Chaos Spear…"-Comenzó a explicar con una sonrisa mostrando el arma-"…es mas…literal"-Al termina la explicación, hizo aparecer otra en la mano libre.

Al notarlo, Zekrom le pasó su katana a Scourge.

"¿Por qué me la das?"-Le preguntó el erizo verde tomando la espada-"Te quedaras desarmado"

"No exactamente"-Contestó el erizo ninja llevando las manos a su espalda y sacando dos kunais.

Shadow solo sonrió al mismo tiempo en que se lanzaba contra sus oponentes.

Zekrom y Scourge utilizaron sus armas para detener las constantes arremetidas de su oponente. Esta vez, y por más que fueran dos, no lograron encontrar hueco con el cual contraatacar. Y cualquier intento de ataque era interceptado. La lucha siguió así varios minutos y, si bien Shadow logró mantener la intensidad de cada estocada, los dos erizos notaron que los ataques comenzaron a perder constancia.

El erizo ninja al analizarlo, sonrió. Paró la lanza con sus kunais en cruz comenzando a forcejear. Shadow se vio en problemas, con una mano debía detener a uno mientras que con la otra tenía que detener los ataques que comenzó a lanzarle Scourge. Pero, de pronto las manos de Zekrom comenzaron a brillar en ese extraño azul con destellos venciendo poco a poco la Chaos Spear, hasta que finalmente logró disolverla, dirigiendo sus kunais directamente hacia el erizo negro, quien utilizo un Chaos Control para ralentizar el tiempo, pudiendo detener una arremetida de Scourge sacándolo de balance el tiempo suficiente para parar las kunais, pero si bien detuvo la embestida, su lanza fue disuelta.

Sin otra opción da un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de sus oponentes. Zekrom fue el primero en seguirlo, mostrando amenazadoramente sus dos pequeñas armas. Shadow, sin embargo, logró detener el ataque sosteniendo los brazos. Las kunais habían quedado a centímetros de su cara, pero eso no le importó. Decidido a sacarse de encima a su rival, y le dio un fuertísimo rodillazo en el estomago, haciéndole perder el aire y soltar las kunais. Aprovechando que lo tenía atrapado de los brazos lo arrojó por sobre cabeza, estrellándolo contra el suelo de espaldas. Entonces, notó que Scourge se dirigía hacia él, dispuesto a hacer un tajo vertical con la katana.

"¡Es tu fin!"-Exclamó bajando la espada a toda velocidad. Pero eso no había tomado por sorpresa a Shadow, quien ya sabía que el erizo verde se acercaba, y con un rápido movimiento detuvo el filo entre ambas palmas-"¡Imposible!"

El erizo negro el dedicó una sonrisa a su sorprendido atacante, mientras que a su espalda Zekrom se incorporaba sigilosa y rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que sacaba otra kunai. Sin hacer ruido trató de apuñar por la espalda a Shadow, pero este desapareció misteriosamente en una luz, provocando que ambos erizos siguieran sus ataques hacia el otro. Aunque los dos lograron detenerse a tiempo para evitar matarse mutuamente.

"¡Estoy aquí!"-Les informó mientras les pateaba a ambos la cabeza, estrellándolas contra el piso, para luego alejarse de un salto.

"¡Maldito!"-Gritó Scourge con furia mientras se incorporaba.

"No son nada"-Rió Shadow cruzándose de brazos.

"Eso lo veremos"-Murmuró Zekrom con un tono un tanto molesto, algo no muy común en él-"Ahora te demostrare todo el poder del Chakra"-Informó guardando sus kunais y juntando ambas manos a la altura del pecho, en las cuales comenzó a acumular esa extraña energía azul con destellos eléctricos.

"Interesante"-Comentó Shadow poniéndose en guardia.

"Esto será algo más que solo interesante"-Informó el erizo amarillo con algo de dificultad mientras terminaba de cargar energía en un orbe de color azul claro con varios destellos eléctricos cruzándolo, la energía que la formaba giraba constantemente dentro de la bola-"¡Veamos que puedes hacer contra esta energía!"-Gritó mientras daba un gran salto-"¡Esfera de Chakra Espiral!"-Vociferó lanzando el orbe.

Pero a Shadow no le preocupó en lo más mínimo, de hecho sonrió, había entendido el porqué del ataque tan apresurado.

"(¿Creen que caeré en eso idiotas?)"-Cuestionó en su mente-"(Scourge está a punto de hacer un Chaos Control…lo que ustedes querían hacer era obligarme a evadir ese ataque para ser un blanco fácil, pero esto les saldrá caro)"

Y no se equivocaba. Ya que, cuando la esfera de energía estaba a punto de golpearlo, Scourge utilizó un Chaos Control para ralentizar el tiempo, solo que no esperaba que el erizo negro hiciera lo mismo.

Aprovechando esto, Shadow redirigió la energía hacia Scourge, quien no se lo esperaba y por poco no logra evadirla. Por la sorpresa, dejo de usar el Chaos Control, quedando impactado por la explosión de la bola, suerte que se había quitado del medio.

"¡Detrás de ti, idiota!"-Le advirtió la voz de Zekrom.

"¡Fuiste un insensato!"-Le informó la voz del erizo negro, haciendo que se diera vuelta, solo para verlo a unos centímetros con una esfera de energía en su mano-"¡Chaos…!"-Gritó Shadow golpeándolo con el ataque en el estomago pero sin detenerse allí, ya que lo levantó en el aire para luego dirigirlo hacia el suelo, estrellándolo violentamente contra este mientras decía: "¡…Spear!"

El Chaos Spear explotó desatando una humareda que impidió la visión de los dos erizos que quedaron en el medio. Cuando esta se disipó, se pudo ver que Shadow estaba parado como si nada, juntó a un inconsciente Scourge.

"Jeje, ya has perdido esta pelea"-Rió el erizo negro mirando a Zekrom.

El erizo ninja comenzó a analizar las alternativas, pero una de ellas parecía tener más lógica que las otras: escapar. Por más fuerte que sea, nunca podría enfrentarse a la Forma de Vida Perfecta, al menos, no solo. Entonces, analizó otro detalle, al parecer Shadow todavía no había reparado en la Chaos Emerald que Scourge tenía en su chaqueta.

"¿Te quedaste sin habla?"-Cuestionó el erizo negro con tono burlón y cruzándose de brazos.

Sin mediar palabra, Zekrom se llevó la mano a la espalda, sacando una pequeña esfera blanca que arrojó contra el piso, generando una enorme cortina de humo que impido a Shadow ver.

"¡Maldito!"-Blasfemó al no poder ver-"(No se dirige hacia mi ¿A dónde va?)"

Rápidamente el erizo amarillo recogió su katana y tomó la Chaos Emerald de la chaqueta de Scourge, mientras Shadow trataba de salir de la cortina de humo. Cuando tuvo todo lo que necesitaba, se marchó saltando entre los árboles, justo cuando el erizo negro lograba salir.

"¡Rayos! ¡Me había olvidado de la Chaos Emerald!"-Se reprochó comenzando a perseguirlo, pero ya lo había perdido de vista-"(¿Dónde está? No puedo sentirla energía de la esmeralda ¿Qué rayos hizo?)"-Cuestionó en su cabeza mirando para todos lados, mientras cruzaba el bosque a toda velocidad.

Pero no notó que una sombra lo observaba desde un árbol.

"(Caíste)"-Pensó Zekrom mirando cómo se alejaba cada vez más-"(Rodeándome con un escudo de Chakra evitare que puedas captar la energía de esta Chaos Emerald)"

Entonces se dirigió hacia el lado contrario al que se dirigía el erizo negro: El altar de la Master Emerald, sintió varias energías allí reunidas, supuso que era momento de tomar la gran gema.

_

* * *

-En la batalla del altar…_

Neir estaba en un duelo de espadas con Max, la cimitarra del gato constantemente chocaba con la cuchilla del erizo a una gran velocidad.

Sonic se medía en solitario contra Neo Metal Sonic, si bien el erizo azul la tenia difícil, estaba usando toda su habilidad, luchando al mismo nivel que su contraparte robótica.

Mientras que Alpha trataba de doblegar a Amy, Tails y Jessica, por más superior que fuese el erizo en poder, luchar en inferioridad numérica lo ponía en dificultades.

Neir, de a poco, comenzó a tenerla difícil contra Max, no usaba el mismo estilo que antes por ende le costaba adivinar su siguiente movimiento, y cada vez iba perdiendo más terreno. El gato hizo un fuerte tajo vertical, que el erizo logró bloquear a ultimo segundo, dejando un hueco que aprovechó para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, sacándolo de balance.

"¡Muere maldito!"-Gritó a punto de atacarlo con su cimitarra.

Pero, gracias a sus Air Shoes, fue capaz de esquivar un golpe mortal, saltando hacia un costado, pero aun así recibió un profundo corte en el hombro izquierdo.

"¡Neir!"-Gritó Jessica con preocupación al notar que habían herido a su "novio".

"¡No te distraigas!"-Le advirtió Tails quien, de milagro, pudo bloquear el ataque de la Ki Sword de Alpha, la cual se dirigía directo a la coneja.

El erizo marrón hubiera ganado fácilmente el forcejeo, de no ser por cierta eriza rosa que lo golpeó con su martillo.

"Gracias, chicos"-Les agradeció, luego volvió a repara en el erizo celeste, quien se estaba apretando la herida anudando la remera en esa zona-"¡Neir, no te vayas a morir antes de nuestra boda!"-Le aconsejó, para luego centrar su atención en el erizo marrón.

"Vaya novia que te conseguiste"-Se burló Max de brazos cruzados.

"¡Que no es mi novia!"-Corrigió Neir al terminar el nudo en su remera.

"Como tu digas"-Ironizó el gato, que al parecer no le creyó.

Dicho esto, ambos reanudaron su batalla.

Sonic evadía con mucha dificultad los ataques de Metal Sonic. Pero, cosa extraña en él, el erizo azul solo estaba concentrado en la pelea, ninguna palabra a modo de burla salió de su boca. Toda su concentración estuvo puesta en el erizo robótico.

"(Sus golpes son muy fuertes…)"-Pensó Sonic mientras seguía esquivando los ataques-"(…si me llegara a dar de seguro perdería...debo evitar eso a toda costa)"-Metal Sonic se estaba frustrando cada vez más, comenzando a lanzar golpes más rápidos y agresivos pero que, al mismo tiempo, se volvían mas predecibles-"(¡Perfecto!)"-Exclamó en su mente al notar que cada vez le era más fácil adivinar por donde iban a llegar los ataques.

El erizo azul esquivo uno de los golpes y contestó con un codazo en la nuca, seguido de un rodillazo en el estomago, para terminar con un golpe doble en la espalda haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo. A pesar de esto Neo Metal Sonic se incorporó rápida y violentamente dispuesto a golpear a su adversario, pero sus garras solo levantaron polvo, ya que su blanco no estaba en donde se suponía que debía estar. Antes de poder salir del asombro, fue impactado en la espalda perdiendo el equilibrio. Pero, en vez de caerse de cara fue pateado en la mandíbula, siendo enviado hacia el cielo, donde fue golpeado por el talón de su enemigo, que lo hizo estrellarse duramente contra el suelo. Cuando se incorporó, Sonic lo pateó en la cara, lanzándolo contra un árbol.

Pero, el erizo robótico no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, y logró usar el tronco de apoyo para lanzarse en envestida contra Sonic con un puño en alto, el cual trató de descargar contra este. Cosa que no consiguió, ya que el erizo azul tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás, causando que Metal Sonic quedara encima, lo que aprovechó para darle una patada doble en el estomago arrojándolo de espaldas a unos metros.

"¿¡Como rayos haces eso!"-Cuestionó con furia el erizo robótico mientras se incorporaba.

"Pues, porque soy la cosa más rápida viva"-Contestó con un poco de presunción y pasando un dedo por debajo de su nariz-"Me muevo a Mach 5 ¿Qué esperabas?"-Pero Metal Sonic le contestó lanzándose rápidamente contra él, cosa que el erizo azul contrarresto con un rápido Homing Attack a la cabeza-"Así no me ganaras"-Le informó a su oponente mientras este se incorporaba y se lanzaba hacia él.

Mientras, Alpha seguía intentando doblegar a Tails, Amy y Jessica. Con su espada de Ki detuvo la estocada de la espada del Chaos Blaster del zorrito, mientras que con la mano libre frenó el martillazo de la eriza. Sin embargo no pudo hacer nada contra el de la coneja que lo golpeó fuertemente en el estomago, arrojándolo lejos.

Los tres fueron en su persecución.

"¡Malditos!"-Vociferó Alpha todavía derribado mientras era rodeado por un brillo rojo.

"¡Apártense!"-Advirtió Neir a los 3 que fueron tras el erizo marrón.

"¡Chaos Blast!"-Gritó liberando la poderosa onda expansiva de color rojo.

Por varios segundos la luz impidió a Neir y Sonic ver que había ocurrido. Pero para su alivio lograron divisar a Tails, Amy y Jessica en el mismo lugar, sanos y salvos, como si el ataque no les hubiera hecho nada.

"¿Qué paso?"-Cuestionó el zorrito mientras se examinaba el cuerpo, y notaba que no tenía ninguna herida. Pero entonces, tanto él como Amy repararon en Jessica, quien estaba unos pasos al frente.

La coneja sostenía un escudo lo suficientemente como para cubrirlos a los tres y aunque ninguno de los dos logró verlo, Jessica miraba a Alpha con una mirada de furia en sus ojos que la hacían parecer otra persona.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?"-Le preguntó la eriza con curiosidad al notar el escudo.

"Ah…pues…ya…ya lo tenía…je…lo guarde por…por si las…las dudas"-Explicó Jessica con tono nervioso mientras desaparecía el escudo, como si no quisiera hablar del tema en el tema-"(Estuvo cerca, por poco pierdo el control. No puedo dejar que lo sepan…)"-Pensó un poco aliviada.

Tanto Sonic y Metal Sonic, como Neir y Max habían dejado de pelear para ver el resultado del Chaos Blast. Entonces pareció que al gato le vino una idea y sonrió perversamente.

"¡Ahora sentirás lo que yo sentí!"-Le gritó a Neir justo antes de salir corriendo hacia la coneja.

"¡Rayos!"-Exclamó el erizo celeste activando sus Air Shoes yendo en persecución del gato.

Lo único que alcanzo a ver Jessica fue un gran filo acercando por un costado, quedando paralizada del miedo, cerró los ojos esperando el final, pero este nunca llego. Entonces abrió lentamente los parpados y pudo ver como Neir detuvo la arremetida de Max, ambos estaban forcejeando.

"Gracias por dejarme el blanco tan fácil"-Escucharon los cinco la voz de Alpha. Cuando giraron sus cabezas a donde él estaba. Vieron como el erizo marrón sostenía una esfera de energía a centímetros del estomago de Neir-"¡Muere!"-Exclamó golpeándolo con la Energy Ball.

El erizo celeste soltó un grito de dolor mientras salía despedido hacia arriba, a donde se teletransportó Alpha, apuntándole con su mano a la cara y disparando otra bola energía. Esta vez, salió disparado hacia el altar de la Master Emerald, estrellándose violentamente contra una de las columnas, para luego caer al suelo y quedar inconsciente.

"¡Neir!"-Lo llamó con desesperación Jessica tratando de correr para ir en su ayuda, pero Alpha apareció delante de ella dándole la espalda. Y antes de poder recuperarse de la sorpresa, el erizo la golpeó con el dorso de la mano en la cara, enviándola contra un árbol y quedando inconsciente.

Mientras Tails y Amy habían logrado dar un paso hacia atrás, y le estaban prestando atención solamente al erizo, olvidándose del gato. Grave error.

"¡Yo también estoy aquí!"-Les informó a punto de atacarlos con su cimitarra.

El zorrito fue capaz de detener la primera acometida, comenzando a forcejear con Max, quien le llevaba más de una cabeza de altura. Amy trató de ir en su ayuda pero se olvidó de Alpha. Otro grave error.

"¡Amy cuidado!"-Le advirtió Sonic, deteniendo dos puñetazos de Metal Sonic.

"¡Tarde!"-Exclamó Alpha apuntándole con su dedo índice-"¡Death Beam!"

La eriza no iba a lograr evitar el ataque, que se dirigió directamente hacia su pecho, la energía estaba cada vez más cerca, ya parecía inevitable. Pero, en el último segundo algo la empujó hacia un lado, lo siguiente que escuchó fue un grito de dolor. Vio todo en cámara lenta, al girar la cabeza, divisó a Sonic, fue él quien la había empujado con el hombro para apartarla del peligro, también notó algo que casi le detuvo el corazón: el Death Beam había golpeado a Sonic.

Los dos erizos terminaron por caer al suelo. Amy se incorporó rápidamente y miró al todavía caído erizo azul.

"¡¿Sonic estas bien?"-Le preguntó con la voz quebrada, casi rompiendo al llanto. Pero entonces notó que el lugar que de la herida había sido el hombro izquierdo.

"Eso creo"-Le contestó con dificultad agarrándose la zona afectada, mientras ella lo ayudaba a incorporarse-"Todavía puedo… ¡Ahhhhh!"-Trató de hablar, pero fue interrumpido por un repentino dolor en la pierna derecha.

Amy también dio un grito al notar que Alpha había lanzado otro Death Beam, el cual le había dado en la pierna. Haciendo que Sonic se desplomara entre quejidos.

"Todo tuyo Metal"-Comentó el erizo marrón con sadismo-"Si tu quieres Max, te dejare a Neir… solo permite que yo me divierta con esos niños"-Le pidió al gato señalando hacia donde estaba la inconsciente Jessica y aunque no lo viera, también sabia que Max había enviado a volar a Tails hacia el bosque de una patada.

"Haz lo que quieras"-Permitió el gato, dando la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el altar.

_

* * *

-En la pelea de Dalina…_

Indiferentes de lo que ocurría en el resto de la isla, Dalina y Beta seguían metidos de lleno en su pelea.

La chica estaba evadiendo los poderosos zarpazos que le arrojaba el lobo, en ambos se notaban los signos de la larga batalla, por sus cuerpos se extendían moretones y cortes profundos, mientras que sus ropas estaban rotas y desgastadas.

Dalina logró atajar una de las garras que se dirigió hacia ella, aprovechado esto, trató atacarlo con su otra Psycho Claw, pero Beta fue capaz de detenerla, comenzando a forcejear. Después de varios minutos, los dos notaron que tenían exactamente la misma fuerza, por lo que sería inútil seguir en esa postura y se separaron de un salto. El agotamiento se hizo notar, tanto así que la chica perdió sus garras psíquicas.

"Es la última vez que te lo diré, ríndete o no me dejaras otra opción que matarte"-Advirtió Beta con tono decidido.

"Es gracioso"-Sonrió Dalina-"Yo estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo"

Pero, aunque ambos no querían demostrarlo, estaban al borde del desmayo, la pelea había sido muy dura y ya habían agotado casi toda su energía. La zorrita concentró todo su poder restante en su puño derecho.

"¡Este golpe decidirá al ganador!"-Exclamó Dalina al lanzarse contra su oponente, quien dio un salto en diagonal hacia atrás, al notarlo la chica también saltó siguiendo su trayectoria-"¡No te escaparas!"

"¡No estoy escapando!"-Corrigió el lobo apoyándose en uno de los árboles para luego impulsarse hacia su contrincante-"¡Solo estoy obteniendo un mejor ángulo de ataque!"-Informó mostrando sus afiladas garras, mientras se preparaba para atacarla con ellas.

Los dos luchadores se encontraban a tan solo unos metros, ese sería el último golpe.

"¡Bloody High Claw!"-Gritó Beta dirigiendo sus garras hacia adelante.

"¡Psycho Twister!"-Vociferó Dalina lanzando un potente gancho con su puño rodeado de energía.

Las filosas uñas del lobo fueron las primeras en impactar, atravesando la parte derecha del pecho de la chica, cerca del hombro. A pesar del intenso dolor punzante, no detuvo su ataque, golpeando con toda su fuerza la barbilla de Beta, por la colisión las garras salieron de su pecho. El dolor fue agónico, pero eso no le impidió continuar con su ataque, ya que de su puño salió un pequeño tornado ascendente de color rojo, que envió a volar a su oponente haciendo que se estampara contra uno de los arboles, quedando inconsciente.

"Lo… logré…jeje"-Rió en un murmullo Dalina con sus últimas fuerzas mientras caía rodeada de varios hilos carmesí. Al impactar contra el duro suelo, se llevó la mano al hombro en el lugar que tenia las heridas-"¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!"-Soltó un desgarrador grito de dolor, justo antes de caer inconsciente.

_

* * *

-En donde estaba Rouge…_

La murciélago estaba entre la espada y la pared, o mejor dicho el árbol. Reychel la miraba amenazadoramente con la intención de matarla con su espada, y para colmo la herida no ayudaba, era bastante profunda, la situación era desesperada, tenía claro lo debía hacer: huir.

"Ya desperdicie mucho tiempo contigo"-Dijo la eriza marrón tomando firmemente su espada-"Pero descuida…el resto de tus amigos se te unirá muy pronto…dos compañeros míos también están en la isla…no hay manera de que salgan con vida"-Le explicó dispuesta a terminar.

"(Eso es lo que tú crees)"-Exclamó en su mente tomando la ultima granada aturdidora que le quedaba y lazándola entre medio de Reychel y Eggman.

"¡Mierda!"-Gritó la eriza cuando la bomba explotó, ya que no podía ver ni oír nada.

Otra vez, a Rouge solo le había afectado los oídos, hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse en pie y logró levantar un poco el vuelo alejándose lo más que pudo de esos dos, no le gustaba dejar a Omega allí, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

Pasado un minuto, Reychel y Eggman comenzaron a recuperar la vista.

"¡Maldita hija de…!"-Comenzó a blasfemar la eriza, pero el científico la interrumpió.

"No hay que decir esas palabras en este fic"-Reprochó.

"¡Me importa un mierda!"-Contestó molesta mientras observaba un pequeño punto rojo en el piso, y más adelante otros, formando un rastro, a lo que sonrió malignamente-"Te tengo"-Se dijo por lo bajo comenzando a correr.

_

* * *

-Nicolás: ¡Hola! Siento el retraso, pero a la vez no :P_

_-Sonic: ¿Y porque si se puede saber?_

_-Nicolás: Pues porque la idea original era que estos fuesen 4 capítulos separados (Hasta creo que 5 :D), pero decidí escribirlos todos juntos en uno solo :P_

_-Tails: También, para que no se hagan muchas vueltas: Las 2 victorias son: La de Knuckles y Shade que derrotaron a Gamma, y la de Shadow que derrotó a Scourge y obligó a Zekrom a escapar. Las 3 derrotas fueron: La de Neir y Jessica que quedaron inconscientes por Alpha, mientras que Sonic fue dejado imposibilitado para seguir y, Amy y yo estaríamos solos contra esos 3; y la última es la de Eggman que dejo desactivado a Omega y obligando a Rouge a huir. Mientras que el empate es el de Dalina y Beta, que termino en Doble KO._

_-Nicolás: También debería hacer una aclaración sobre los poderes de Zekrom. Si bien la mayoría relacionaría automáticamente su Chakra con el de la serie Naruto, si bien está inspirado más o menos en esa, no es lo mismo. El Chakra es concepto hinduista (Igual que la posición del loto), sobre 6 puntos (Actualmente 7) que se encuentran en línea recta justo en el medio del cuerpo, segundo ese concepto toda la energía del cuerpo viene de allí. Ahora, la energía que usa el erizo se basa en esos puntos, solo que estos están localizados en la columna vertebral, en esta historia el Chakra se mueve por el sistema nervioso de los seres vivos, pero solo unos pocos pueden sacarle el provecho necesario. Zekrom ha hecho un riguroso entrenamiento y por eso lo domina. Al tener esto en cuenta, verán que hay muchos tipos de energía en esta historia, el Ki es la energía que mueve los músculos (Incluido el corazón), la energía del cuerpo en sí, la energía vital; la Psycho Energy, es la de las ondas cerebrales; el Chakra es la del sistema nervioso, al dominarla se fortalecen los reflejos y los sentidos (De ahí que Zekrom pueda sentir las energías); y por último la Chaos Energy es una energía exterior, proporcionada por las fuentes (Chaos Emeralds, Master Emerald, etc.), pero algunos individuos, como Shadow y Barto pueden mantenerla en su cuerpo, y usarla sin necesidad de un fuente externa. Esta explicación se debe a que no me gusta dejar cosas colgando de un hilo, me gusta que todo tenga su explicación ;)_

_-Knuckles: También hay que explicar que el Kiai-Ho (Cañón Mental de Ki) que yo use es una técnica que genera un impulso por medio del Ki, es parecido al Psycho Impulse de Dali._

_-Sonic: Y pues, paso a darles las gracias por las Reviews a: _**Tsubasa**_, pero sigue siendo nombre de Pokémon ¬w¬…_

_-Nicolás: …y por más que sea tarde, feliz cumpleaños, espero que lo hayas pasado bien ^^. ¡Pero qué malos son todos, sino los estuvieras persiguiendo tú, lo mataría yo!_

_*En eso pasan Shadow, Scourge y Alpha corriendo desesperadamente*_

_-Tsubasa (Con una ametralladora disparando a diestra y siniestra): ¡VUELVAN AQUÍ!_

_*Los 4 pasan de largo y se pierden de vista*_

_-Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y Nico: O-OU_

_-Sonic: *Continua*…a _**Dark-KannaI**_, ¡No soy un cero a la izquierda!_

_-Nicolás: Si lo eres ¬¬_

_-Sonic: ¡Que no! *Continua* Ni este loco, ni SEGA tienen inventiva…_

_-Nicolás: Pasa que no soy alguien a quien se le ocurran nombres fácilmente ^^U Yo tampoco sé de donde salió el nombre Neir, pero se me ocurrió un día (Hace como 7 años) y desde entonces lo use de nombre de usuario :P. Mientras que Wahn, es una palabra en Alemán._

_-Sonic: *Continua*… y aquí tiene un capítulo más largo ^^… y violento como este loco había dicho ¬¬U_

_-Nicolás: :D_

_-Sonic: *Continua* a _**Napo-1**_, pues Shadow ya hizo pagar a Scourge ^^. Y por mas armas que tuviésemos perdimos :/ Por ahora…; a_** Tifon the Hedgehog**_…_

_-Max: Exactos, estos están fritos. Y como ya dije: Neir asesinó a mi novia._

_-Neir: ¡Que no lo hice!_

_-Max: ¡Que si lo hiciste!_

_*Se ponen a pelear*_

_-Tails: También les queremos agradecer a todos lo que han leído este fic y dejado Reviews: __a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, a _**Kira-writer**_, a _**Maika Luna**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_ y a _**Brenda**_. ¡Y les pedimos que sigan dejando, y desde ya les damos las gracias!_

_-Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y Nico (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	22. Acorralados

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 22: La Batalla por la Master Emerald, Parte 11: Acorralados._

Knuckles y Shade se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el Altar de la Master Emerald. Ya habían recorrido más de la mitad del camino, cuando de pronto el equidna tuvo un mal presentimiento y frenó de golpe.

"¿Pasa algo?"-Cuestionó Shade al ver su comportamiento, pero no recibió respuesta, su compañero miraba un punto fijo con cara de preocupación.

"(Siento que algo anda mal en aquella dirección)"-Pensó Knuckles, quien no sabía si hacerle caso a su presentimiento o seguir en dirección al altar. Después de unos segundos de analizarlo en silencio, salió corriendo-"¡Shade, tu ve al altar, hay algo que tengo que hacer!"

"¡Espera, Knuckles! ¿¡Que…!"-Pero al no recibir respuesta decidió no terminar la pregunta. Suspiró sonoramente y luego se encogió de hombros-"Que más da"

Dicho esto salió hacia el altar.

_

* * *

-Justo el lugar a donde vamos nosotros…_

La situación no se veía nada bien para nuestros amigos. Neir y Jessica estaban completamente inconscientes, Sonic estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo y Tails había sido visto por última vez volando hacia el bosque (Después de una patada de Max). Amy era la única que estaba de pie frente al trió de lunáticos, lo único que podía hacer la eriza era temblar de miedo.

"Haz lo que quieras"-Contestó Max a una pregunta de Alpha mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el altar-"Yo mientras voy a degollar a ese erizo de mierda"

"¿Con esa boquita dices mamá?"-Cuestionó con ironía el erizo marrón cruzándose de brazos.

"Yo nunca he dicho la palabra mamá"-Respondió el gato un poco enfadado volteándose a verlo.

"Pues ahora si lo has dicho"-Contrarió Alpha.

Mientras esos dos seguían discutiendo, Metal Sonic (Cuyo cuerpo había vuelto a ser de color azul) se fue acercando al derrotado erizo azul. Al sentir que venía levantó la cabeza, alcanzando a ver cómo le mostraba sus afiladas garras.

"No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo"-Finalizó Max la conversación dando la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su objetivo.

"Jeje…"-Rió Alpha, entonces escuchó algo y giró la cabeza.

Metal Sonic impactó directamente contra el erizo marrón, tirándolos a ambos al suelo.

"¿Qué p…?"-Comenzó a cuestionar el gato, pero antes de poder terminar fue golpeado por el martillo de Amy.

"¡¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Vete de aquí!"-Le ordenó Sonic tratando de ponerse de rodillas.

"¡No lo hare! ¡Tú no dudaste en ningún momento, y yo tampoco pienso hacerlo!"-Afirmó la eriza con tono decidido.

Pero Sonic notaba que la realidad era otra, Amy estaba temblando del miedo.

"Así que quieres hacerte la heroína"-Fue lo que le dijo Alpha comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia ella.

"¡No te acerques!"-Amenazó mostrando su mazo, a lo que el erizo marrón frenó a unos pocos metros-"¡Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más!"-Pero por más que tratase de disimular, Alpha tenía facilidad para saber cuando alguien tiene miedo, y lo que él sabía era que Amy Rose estaba completamente aterrada.

El erizo solo sonrió mientras levantaba su pie para continuar caminando, provocando que, casi instantemente después, el martillo se dirigiese hacia su cara. Pero todo lo que tuvo que hacer para bloquearlo fue interceptarlo con su brazo izquierdo.

"¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!"-Vociferó apartando el mazo, para luego darle una fuerte cachetada con el dorso de la mano derecha a la eriza, la cual cayó a un lado-"Jeje, debilucha"

"¡Amy!"-Gritó su nombre Sonic tratando de incorporándose totalmente, pero solo pudo permanecer de rodillas, y hasta eso le costaba. Las heridas no eran muy grandes, pero el dolor era insoportable.

"¡Alpha, Sonic es mío!"-Replicó Metal Sonic.

"Pues entonces ven y acabaló, antes de que me ab…"-Comenzó a decirle, pero sintió un movimiento a su espalda. Gracias a sus reflejos, logró detener el martillazo que se dirigía hacia él con un codazo-"¡Ya no molestes, basura!"-Le gritó justo antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Amy escupió un poco de sangre y cayó de rodillas agarrándose la zona afectada.

"(¡Tengo que hacer algo!)"-Se dijo a si incorporándose con mucha dificultad-"(Rayos, ahí viene la pila de chatarra)"-Se preocupó fijándose en Metal Sonic, quien se le estaba acercando, pero entonces, notó algo a los pies de Alpha-"(¡Una Chaos Emerald! ¿¡Como es que nadie se dio cuenta! Se le debe haber caído a Neir… si solo pudiera llegar hasta ella)"-Fue lo que planeó, pero todavía no sabía cómo podría esquivar al erizo robótico que ahora tenía en frente-"Hey ¿Me das una pausa? Tengo que ir al baño"

"No creo que estés en posición de bromear"-Le informó Metal Sonic mostrando sus garras.

"¡Oh, bueno! Tenía que intentarlo"-Admitió el erizo azul con tono desinteresado. Solo un milagro podía salvarlo ahora-"(Quizás pueda esquivarlo y llegar a la Chaos Emerald ¡Tengo que intentarlo!)"-Se plantó a sí mismo, pero no estaba seguro como lograrlo. Los afilados dedos del erizo robótico se dirigieron hacia él. Pero ambos escucharon un sonido a un costado y giraron la cabeza, lo siguiente que vieron fue una esfera de energía, que golpeó de lleno a Metal Sonic.

Después de la sorpresa Sonic pudo ver que el lanzador no era otro que Tails.

"¡Sonic has lo que ibas a hacer, ahora!"-Le ordenó el zorrito.

Por un segundo dudó, pero no tenía tiempo para ello. Con sus últimas fuerzas dio un brinco cayendo gusto al lado de Alpha usando de apoyo la pierna sana, aprovechando la sorpresa del erizo marrón le dio un golpe con el cuerpo, para luego cambiar el pie de apoyo y patearlo en el estomago con la pierna izquierda. Ambos erizos cayeron por diferentes razones. Sonic logró lo que se propuso, quedando al lado de la Chaos Emerald, la cual agarró rápidamente.

"¡Amy, toma mi mano!"-La llamó extendiendo su mano.

La eriza al escucharlo comenzó a acercar su brazo, quedando a centímetros uno del otro.

"¡Ni siquiera lo piensen!"-Contrarió Max lanzándose hacia ellos con su arma en alto.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, sintió algo a un costado, logrando divisar una energía que se dirigía hacia él. Sin otra opción, giró su cuerpo e hizo un tajo con su cimitarra, partiendo el poder en dos.

El tiempo extra ganado fue suficiente para que Amy lograse alcanzar la mano de Sonic.

"¡Chaos Control!"-Gritó el erizo azul alzando la Chaos Emerald, para que un segundo después, tanto él como Amy desaparecieran.

Tails se alegró de que sus amigos pudieran escapar, pero entonces reparó en el trió de enemigos, los cuales lo miraban con rabia.

"Oh oh"-Dijo Tails al notarlo, entonces disparó rápidamente tres veces, para luego salir corriendo en dirección apuesta-"¡Vamos patitas, sino para que las quiero!"

Alpha desvió la energía de un manotazo, Metal Sonic hizo un tajo vertical con sus garras, mientras que Max solo ladeó la cabeza.

"¡Maldito entrometido!"-Exclamó el erizo marrón al salir volando en la dirección en la que se fue Tails.

Cosa que también hizo el erizo robótico. Por su parte, Max solo dio la vuelta, le daba lo mismo todo eso, lo único que él quería hacer era matar a Neir.

_

* * *

-Nos dirigimos a donde los llevó el Chaos Control a Sonic y Amy…_

Vemos como ambos erizos están recostados en el pasto, a Amy seguía doliéndole un poco el estomago, ese golpe había sido muy fuerte. Mientras que Sonic todavía estaba muy adolorido por las heridas de su brazo y su pierna.

"¿Tienes fuerzas para ayudarme a parar?"-Le preguntó el erizo azul a su compañera.

"Creo"-Fue lo que le contestó la eriza mientras trataba de incorporarse ella-"Veamos"-Comentó ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, cuando finalmente lo lograron, Sonic utilizó un árbol de apoyo-"Tenemos que salir de aquí, Sonic"

"No podemos abandonar al resto"-La contrarió.

"Para también debemos ver la realidad…no estamos en condiciones de hacer nada…tu estas herido y yo…yo…soy una inútil"-Admitió Amy con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Hey, vamos, eso no es cierto, ellos son muy fuertes. Diste tu mejor esfuerzo, y eso es lo que cuenta"-Consoló el erizo limpiándole las lagrimas con su mano-"Además, de no ser por ti, esos tipos me hubieran matado"-Admitió con una sonrisa, provocando el mismo efecto en la chica-"Ok, dame un poco de espacio"-Le pidió, cosa que la chica hizo con algo de curiosidad.

Sonic se encorvó un poco, cerró los ojos, apretó fuertemente los puños y se concentró. En un principio, Amy no notó nada extraño, hasta que el cuerpo entero del erizo comenzó a vibrar a toda velocidad. Después de unos segundos, y pasada la sorpresa inicial, pudo ver como las dos heridas, provocadas por los ataques de Alpha, comenzaron a cicatrizar hasta quedar completamente cerradas. Al terminar el erizo soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero un instante después se tambaleó hacia el suelo, aunque Amy fue capaz de atajarlo.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"-Le preguntó.

"Hice vibrar todo mi cuerpo a Mach 5, eso estimuló las células, reconstruyendo rápidamente el tejido muerto"-Respondió a la pregunta, viendo como quedaba una cara de duda en la eriza-"Descuida, yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo, solo repetí lo que me dijo Tails"-Admitió un poco apenado soltando una risita, cosa que también hizo Amy-"Es muy útil, pero cansa demasiado y no cura heridas muy graves, no es utilizable con enemigos cerca… creo que ni tengo energía para hacer otro Chaos Control"

"Entonces deberemos ir a la antigua"-Sugirió poniéndose a caminar sosteniendo a Sonic por el brazo detrás del hombro.

_

* * *

-Ahora pasamos a donde estaba Rouge…_

La murciélago estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener el vuelo, pero el dolor le impedía ir rápido, y para colmo de males la visión comenzaba a hacérsele borrosa por la pérdida de sangre.

"(Tengo que pedir ayuda)"-Se dijo a si misma acercando su brazo izquierdo a la cara-"(Seguramente Shadow habrá logrado vencer a Scourge)"-Pensó mientras tocaba un botón del comunicador de su muñeca-"Vamos contesta"

Por unos segundos, que para Rouge fueron eternos, solo se vio estática, hasta que…

"_Aquí Shadow_"-Respondió la imagen del erizo negro que apareció en la pantalla del comunicador.

"Shadow…tenemos problemas…al parecer hay…tres nuevos enemigos…en la isla"-Le informó con algo de dificultad debido al dolor.

"_Si, ya lo sé_"-Le contestó-"_Uno de eso vino a molestar, pero le gane tanto al él como a Scourge_"

"¿Pudiste…con los dos…al mismo tiempo?"

"_Sip... ¿Oye, por qué llamas? ¿Ocurre algo?_"

"Omega fue derrotado…estoy herida…y me persiguen una eriza loca y Eggman… ¿Crees que…pasa algo?"

"_¡Pues hubieras empezado por ahí, mujer!_"-Reprochó Shadow-"_Voy para…_"-Comenzó a decir, pero de pronto se sorprende de algo-_"¡Rouge, detrás de ti!_"

La murciélago volteó rápidamente la cabeza hacia arriba, logrando divisar a una eriza de color marrón que se abalanzaba sobre ella con una espada en alto. Instintivamente puso sus manos a modo escudo. La eriza hizo un tajo con su espada, cortando a la mitad el comunicador.

"¡Rouge! ¡Mierda!"-Maldijo Shadow tocando algunos comandos de su aparato-"El comunicador fue destruido, pero aun tengo su última posición ¡Aguanta!"-Al decir esto salió a toda velocidad.

"Tu resistencia es admirable, lograste llegar muy lejos aun con una herida tan profunda"-Alagó Reychel con un mirada sádica en los ojos-"Pero hasta aquí llegaste"-Le informó acercándose con su espada en alto.

Rouge, logró sentarse usando un árbol de apoyo, y todo lo que podía hacer era esperar a que la eriza llegara para darle fin. Sabía que Shadow no iba a lograr llegar tiempo esta vez, estaba al otro lado de la isla. Reychel se colocó justo en frente y levantó su espada, disponiéndose a usarla. La murciélago cerró los ojos esperando a sentir el frio filo, pero todo lo que sintió fue un sonido de golpe. Con curiosidad abrió lentamente los ojos, logrando divisar la espalda de alguien que conocía.

"¡Knuckles!"-Exclamó el nombre de su salvador, bastante sorprendida.

"Justo a tiempo"-Fue lo que dijo el equidna con cierto tono irónico, luego miró a la eriza que se estaba incorporando-"No me gusta golpear a una chica…pero creo que contigo hare una excepción"-Admitió el equidna enseñando sus puños.

"Y a mí no me gusta matar retrasados mentales…pero creo que esta vez hare una excepción"-Replicó la eriza con tono serio, justo antes de lanzarse hacia Knuckles.

Reychel realizó varios tajos con su espada, los cuales el equidna evadió en su totalidad, luego de un rato logró encerar el filo con una mano dándole un golpe en la mejilla a la chica. Pero, a pesar de arrojarla lejos, el golpe no fue muy fuerte, cosa que notó Rouge.

"Oye, ella está tratando de matarte ¿No me digas que te vas a contener solo porque es una chica?"-Le cuestionó la murciélago.

"¡Mi manera de pelear no te importa!"-Replicó Knuckles con cierto enojo.

"Hmph. Si fueras tan bueno, notarías que se te acerca en un ataque aéreo"-Advirtió la murciélago cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado.

Al escuchar eso, levantó la vista pudiendo divisar como la eriza había dado un salto y se preparaba para atacarlo desde el aire. Ni lento ni perezoso, logró atrapar el filo entre ambas palmas. Comenzando a forcejear. Al menos, hasta que ambos oyeron un sonido de cohete, cosa que les hizo girar sus cabezas a un costado, viendo como el EggDemoler se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Los dos dieron un brinco a un costado, evadiendo la envestida.

"¡Cuidado viejo gordo, casi me mata!"-Le reprochó Reychel bastante enojada.

"Pues, suerte que no pasó, jeje"-Se disculpó Eggman un poco apenado poniendo su mano en la nuca.

"Sencillamente perfecto"-Se dijo Knuckles a sí mismo con frustración y a regañadientes, ahora debería enfrentarse a dos enemigos en vez de uno.

_

* * *

-Volvemos al altar de la Master Emerald…_

Max estaba subiendo las enormes escaleras que conducían hacia la enorme gema sagrada, se tomaba su tiempo, si bien tenía prisa tampoco era muy impaciente, sobre todo porque no había nadie que lo detuviera. Al llegar arriba quedó frente a frente con la imponente Master Emerald, pero a él esa piedra le daba igual, lo que él buscaba estaba a un costado de ésta. Se acercó dando pequeños pasos, hasta quedar gusto al lado de Neir, quien estaba inconsciente boca abajo, con su remera completamente destrozada y sus gogles rotos. La herida de su hombro había quedado descubierta, parecía que no duraría mucho mas, podría dejarlo allí tendido y la muerte vendría a buscarlo ella misma. Pero eso no saciaría su venganza. Al pensar en ello, distintas imágenes cruzaron su mente, pero en todas ellas se veía lo mismo: una gata de color rosa y ojos verdes, con el cabello corto y de color purpura exceptuando a un único mechón rosado, que usaba un vestido idéntico al de Amy, solo que completamente negro, además de un pantalón largo, unas sandalias y unos guantes sin dedos del mismo color. En todos los recuerdos que golpearon su mente se vio a sí mismo y la gata, abrazados, felices y besándose. Particularmente se centró en uno de ellos…

_Ambos están sentados en unas rocas mirando las estrellas, felizmente abrazados. La gata usaba el hombro de su novio de apoyo, y éste le acariciaba el cabello. Luego de un rato, ella se voltea a verlo._

"_Promete que siempre vas a estar a mi lado, Max"-Le pidió con gentileza, a su acompañante._

"_Te lo juro, Regina"-Fue lo que le contestó con verdadera firmeza._

_Después ambos compartieron un largo y cálido beso a la luz de la luna._

Al recordar eso, una lagrima se deslizó por su cara, que reflejaba autentica tristeza. Se la secó con el brazo y miró con odio al inconsciente erizo celeste.

"¡Y TODO POR TU CULPA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!"-Vociferó con ira mientras desenvainaba su cimitarra.

Se preparó para acabar con esto de una vez por todas, pero una voz a su espalda se lo impidió.

"¡No permitiré que lo hagas!"-Afirmó una coneja de color rojo. Al escuchar esto el gato comenzó a reírse.

"¿Y tú vas a detenerme?"-Rió Max-"No me hagas reír"

"Te puedo asegurar que no te vas a divertir"-Le advirtió Jessica sacándose el pullover, mostrando una musculosa roja, y además un tatuaje en forma de pentagrama (Estrella de 5 puntas) en el centro del pecho cerca del cuello. De repente el símbolo comenzó a brillar-"_Release vis abdita_"-Dijo colocando ambas manos en el tatuaje, ocasionando que en todo el cuerpo de la coneja aparecieran extrañas marcas y cambiando su mirada a una que haría temblar de miedo hasta al mismísimo Perfect Chaos.

"¿Qué…que eres tú?"-Cuestionó el gato sorprendido y con algo de miedo.

"No podrás saberlo"-Respondió extendiendo su mano-"_Create rem"-_Al decir esto hizo aparecer un sable en la mano extendida-"Porque te llevaras esto a la tumba"-Al terminar la frase se lanzó rápidamente hacia el gato, chocando los filos de sus armas.

Ambos comenzaron a lanzar ataques, colisionando continuamente sus espadas a toda velocidad. Max se vio en grandes dificultades, la velocidad de los ataques de Jessica era infernal, le costaba mucho bloquearlos y más aun contraatacar. No estaba completamente seguro, pero esa velocidad parecía Mach 1. Después de varios choques mientras bajaban las escaleras del altar, ambos lanzaron un fuerte ataque al mismo tiempo comenzando un forcejeo. El gato llevaba visiblemente las de perder, por más que puso toda su fuerza, no fue capaz de ganar ni un centímetro de terreno y cada vez retrocedía mas. Sin otra opción, dio un brinco hacia atrás alejándose lo más que pudo de la coneja.

"¡_Pulsus Air_!"-Gritó Jessica moviendo la palma de su mano como si empujara algo hacia su oponente.

Menos de medio segundo después, Max sintió como una fuertísima corriente de viento se dirigía hacia él y, por los pelos, fue capaz de esquivarla. Para su sorpresa, el poderoso ataque destruyó y se llevó consigo varias columnas como si fueran simple papel. Entonces se puso en guardia hacia la coneja, quien se quedo parada en posición normal.

"Es sorprendente"-Murmuró el gato por lo bajo con algo de miedo y bastante agitado, en parte por la velocidad a la que tuvo que pelear hace unos instantes.

"Tu objetivo es matar a Neir…"-Comentó la coneja por lo bajo, para luego dirigir sus ojos hacia Max poniendo una mirada decidida-"¡…Y yo no pienso permitir eso!"-Afirmó levantando ambas manos por sobre su cabeza, comenzando a generar una gran cantidad de luz.

"(¡No puede ser!)"-Fue lo que pensó un sorprendido Zekrom, quien se encontraba escondido en uno de los arboles cercanos-"(¡Ese ataque es el _Lux sancta_! ¡Se suponía que ya no quedaba nadie que pudiera hacerlo!)"-Continuó analizando-"(¡Eso significa que…!)"-Entonces logró entenderlo-"(…ella es una…)"-Pero una voz lo interrumpió.

"¡¿Jessica?"-Cuestionó una completamente impresionada Shade.

"¿Shade?"-Dijo con un hilo de voz a modo de pregunta y con una cara de sorpresa total mientras disolvía rápidamente el poder que tenia sobre las manos.

"¿Qué te pasó?"-Preguntó con interés mirando las marcas en el cuerpo de la coneja.

"Larga historia, jeje"-Contestó con tono apenado llevándose la mano a la nuca.

Entonces, y para sorpresa de las chicas, Zekrom hizo acto de presencia, quedando al lado de Max con su katana desenvainada.

"¿Siempre tienes que hacer esas apariciones triúnfales?"-Cuestionó el gato.

"No es momento para bromas, y lo sabes bien"-Contrarió el erizo.

"¿Te refieres a los poderes de esa coneja?"

"¿Y a que otra cosa sino?"¬¬U -Le preguntó con ironía.

"¿Sabes algo de eso?"

"Estoy casi seguro de que es descendiente del linaje de los _Magic Rabbit_"-Explicó Zekrom.

"¿Eh?"

"Después te explicó"¬¬U

Al decir esto ambos se pusieron en guardia hacia las chicas.

"Después me la cuentas"-Comentó Shade también poniéndose en guardia.

"¿Necesitas un arma?"-Le preguntó Jessica.

"Nah, tengo una muy buena"-Contestó haciendo aparecer una de las cuchillas de su armadura.

Dicho esto se lanzaron hacia los otros, quienes hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

-_Ahora vamos con Dalina…_

La chica comenzó a recobrar la consciencia, por un instante no sintió nada, su cuerpo parecía estar flotando en la nada, perdido en un mundo distante. Pero esa sensación solo duró unos cuantos segundos, ya que después un fuertísimo dolor punzante la golpeó repentinamente en el pecho, obligándola a soltar un largo grito de dolor y llevarse la mano a esa zona. El dolor era tal que provocó que se mordiera fuertemente el labio y que un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Era casi insoportable, gritó con toda su fuerza dos palabras que mejor no escucharlas. Golpeó un par de veces el suelo con el puño izquierdo. Después de un rato de dura agonía, se fue acostumbrando a esa sensación horrible y pudo incorporarse con dificultad. Buscó señal de su oponente por todos lados, hasta que finalmente lo encontró inconsciente en una de las ramas de un gran árbol. En eso, el lobo se estaba despertando, y lo primero que hizo fue llevarse la mano a la boca mientras formaba una expresión de dolor en su cara, debido a eso perdió la estabilidad y comenzó a caer desde una gran altura, pero pudo sostenerse de la última rama, a unos metros del suelo.

Se soltó unos segundos después, cayendo al suelo de rodilla, para luego mirar a su rival. Trató de decirle algo, pero todo lo que salió de su boca fueron sonidos sin sentidos, hasta que puso una cara de dolor y se llevó la mano a la mandíbula. Con un rápido movimiento, la giró para ambos lados, hasta que se escuchó un sonido de encaje.

"Ese golpe tuyo…"-Comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo para escupir un poco de sangre a un costado-"…fue impresionante… a pesar de… haber sido golpeada de llenó por… mi Bloody High Claw… pudiste… sacarme de lugar la mandíbula"-Alagó limpiándose el liquido rojo que tenía en los labios-"Es obvio que por tus venas corre la sangre de los Psycho Fox"

"¿Eh?"-Soltó Dalina en señal de duda.

"Pero yo soy descendiente de los Chaos Wolf, no podrás conmigo"-Afirmó Beta poniéndose en guardia.

Por más que el dolor fuese intenso, no le quedaba otra que aguantarlo y pelear, solo deseaba no morir desangrada en mitad del combate.

Hizo aparecer su aura y se preparó para lanzarse al ataque, pero entonces sintió un ruido a su derecha. Al voltear la cabeza, lo único que llegó a ver fue una gran esfera de energía oscura que se dirigía directamente hacia ella. Y eso fue lo último que pudo ver.

El ataque impactó de lleno en la sorprendida chica, generando una enorme cortina de humo, que impidió a Beta ver el resultado. Pero al irse ésta, pudo ver como Dalina fue arrastrada por la poderosa energía varias decenas de metros, atravesando varios árboles y dejando un rastro en el piso. Al final de la senda de destrucción, se encontraba la zorra, completamente inmóvil.

Al notarlo se volteó rápida y furiosamente hacia el lugar desde donde vino la energía, viendo como se acercaba un equidna de color verde y ropa marrón.

"¡NO TENIAS PORQUE METERTE! ¡ESTA ERA MI BATALLA!"-Le reprochó furioso el lobo agarrándolo del cuello del abrigo.

"No me hagas reír"-Contrarió apartando la mano de Beta-"Solo hice lo que tú no habrías hecho: matar a Delta"

"¡¿ATACANDO POR LA ESPALDA?"-Cuestionó todavía con furia.

"Eso del honor no va conmigo"-Contestó cruzándose de brazos-"Si tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo, lo hago y punto"-Explicó con tono de superioridad-"Además, esa herida de su pecho era de tu Bloody High Claw… si hubieses querido podrías haber matada atravesándole el corazón. En ningún momento luchaste a muerte"

"¡ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!"-Gritó iracundo el lobo tirando hacia atrás uno de sus puños, dispuesto a descargarlo contra el equidna.

"_¡Suficiente!_"-Escucharon ambos en sus oídos-"_¡No apruebo lo que hiciste Gamma! ¡Pero no es momento para pelear entre ustedes! ¡Diríjanse inmediatamente al Altar de la Master Emerald!_"

"Entendido"-Dijeron ambos.

Gamma fue el primero en levantar el vuelo para dirigirse hacia su objetivo. Mientras que Beta dio una última mirada a Dalina, para luego agachar la cabeza, apretar fuerte los puños y cerrar los ojos. Finalmente, también levantó vuelo, alcanzando al equidna, quien había disminuido la velocidad para esperarlo.

"¿Ganaste tu pelea?"-Le preguntó el lobo.

"Técnicamente, no"-Contestó a la pregunta-"Tenía el presentimiento de que si seguía peleando con ellos terminaría perdiendo. Así que hice parecer que el Metsu Hadouken de Knuckles me hubiera golpeado de lleno, pero había activado mi Dark Barrier, lo cual también me protegió de una caída directa. Después solo fingí estar noqueado hasta que se fueron"-Explicó, a lo que su compañero hizo un sonido de afirmación.

Dicho esto, ambos siguieron el camino en silencio.

_

* * *

-Ahora vemos a Tails corriendo por el bosque a toda velocidad…_

Y detrás del zorrito venían peligrosamente cerca, Alpha y Neo Metal Sonic.

"¡Ya deja de huir!"-Le ordenó el erizo marrón levantando una mano y haciendo un círculo con esta.

Al notarlo, Tails se asustó todavía más y aumentó la velocidad a la que movía sus colas, mientras que por sobre la mano de Alpha se había formado un disco de energía amarillo. Unos segundos después, divisó a varios metros a un robot gigante que reconoció como el EggDemoler de Eggman, a una eriza de color marrón claro, que conocía. Ambos estaban lanzándole ataques a un equidna de color rojo, que reconoció al instante como Knuckles. Entonces giró su cabeza, divisando como el erizo marrón lanzaba el disco gritando:

"¡Destructo Disc!"

"¡Ahhhhh! ¡Knuckles agáchate!"-Le advirtió a su amigo mientras se tiraba al suelo.

El equidna, al notar lo que se acercaba, obedeció rápidamente tirándose al piso. Reychel, por su parte, logró hacerse a un lado. Pero…

"¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa a esta máquina? ¿Por qué no se mueve?"-Se cuestionó Eggman un tanto molesto al tocar varios de los instrumentos del panel de control pero no obtener respuesta de su robot-"¿Qué es ese ruido?"-De repente, la parte superior del EggDemoler se desprendió de la de las piernas, y ambas cayeron pesadamente al suelo-"¡ALPHA!"

"Ups"-Fue lo que salió de la boca del erizo en señal de equivocación, justo antes recibir un fuerte coscorrón de parte de Metal Sonic.

"Aprovechemos para huir"-Le sugirió Tails a su compañero, quien a Rouge en brazos antes de comenzar a escapar.

"¡Están escapando!"-Alertó Reychel antes de salir en su persecución, seguida de Metal Sonic.

Por su parte Alpha saltó al pecho del destruido robot.

"¿Qué crees que haces?"-Cuestionó Eggman tratando de salir de su máquina.

Entonces el erizo arrojó un fuerte puñetazo a la coraza, atravesándola y sacando una Chaos Emerald, para luego salir volando hacia donde se fue el resto. Dejando allí a Eggman con la boca abierta.

_

* * *

-Aunque no se habían dado cuenta, nuestros amigos estaban regresando en dirección al altar, justo a donde vamos nosotros otra vez…_

Allí, vemos que esta vez es Zekrom quien está enfrascado en un combate de espadas con Jessica.

"Sorprendente, no esperaba menos de una descendiente de los _Magic Rabbit_"-Alagó el erizo.

"¿Cómo…?"-Cuestionó la coneja bastante sorprendida.

"Porque he estudiado una gran cantidad de antiguos escritos"-Explicó sin bajar la velocidad de sus ataques.

Mientras, Shade y Max también estaban en una batalla. El gato y la equidna tenían el mismo nivel, no cediendo terreno en ningún momento, y sin argumentar ninguna palabra.

Ambas luchas siguieron con relativa normalidad, hasta que Zekrom pareció sentir algo y volteó la cabeza.

"Alguien viene"-Murmuró por lo bajo

Al escucharlo, Jessica se alertó ¿Y si eran sus amigos? Nadie más podía saber sus orígenes, así que tocó el tatuaje de su pecho mientras pronunciaba: "_Seal vis abdita_"-Esta frase provocó que las marcas de su cuerpo desaparecieran.

Justo unos segundo antes que Tails y Knuckles (Este último cargando a Rouge) llegaran, seguidos de cerca por Metal Sonic, Reychel y, por último, Alpha.

Y si ahora las cosas se veían mal, solo debieron esperar unos segundos, a que Gamma y Beta aterrizaran.

"Rayos, esto no se ve nada bien"-Comentó Knuckles para junto a sus amigos entre el Altar de la Master Emerald y enemigos.

"Jeje, descuiden, prometemos matarlos rápida e indoloramente"-Se burló Alpha comenzando a acercarse, seguido de Max, Reychel, Gamma y Metal Sonic.

"¡Deténganse!"-Se escuchó gritar una voz, haciendo que todos frenaran en seco.

"Neir…"-Murmuró Max un tanto molesto al darse cuenta que la voz venia de lo alto del Altar-"¡…muéstrate cobarde!"

Casi como obedeciendo, el erizo celeste apareció de un brinco encima de la Master Emerald. El gato notó que se había sacado la desgarrada remera y se había vendado la herida del hombro, además de que sostenía su mochila en la mano izquierda

"¡Déjenlos fuera de esto!"-Fue lo que pidió firmemente mientras le arrojaba su mochila a Tails-"¡Allí dentro hay vendas y alcohol, ustedes úsenlos! ¡Yo me encargare de derrotarlos a todos!"

Ese comentario desato las risas de Max, Alpha, Gamma y Reychel. Beta y Zekrom sabían que Neir no era de los que dicen esas cosas sin fundamentos: Algo estaba tramando. Mientras que Metal Sonic permaneció cayado y de brazos cruzados.

"¿Y qué podría hacer un mequetrefe como tú?"-Cuestionó Max todavía riéndose.

"¡Haré que te tragues esas palabras!"-Afirmó levantando su brazo izquierdo, para luego bajarlo y disparar el gancho de su dispositivo hacia la Master Emerald.

Por unos segundos nada pasó, hasta que una energía de color dorado comenzó a subir la cuerda y rodear por completo a Neir, envolviéndolo en una gran luz dorada que impidió a todos ver.

"¡Imposible!"-Exclamó incrédulo Alpha tapándose los ojos debido al fuerte destello.

Unos segundos después el brillo desapareció, permitiendo ver al erizo celeste, solo que ese ya no era su color. Ahora su cuerpo era dorado, sus ojos se habían vuelto de color rojo y las púas de los costados se habían erizado un poco, mientras que las dos centrales lo habían hecho en su totalidad. Pero, salvo por el destello dorado que emitía su cuerpo, ningún aura lo rodeaba.

Los 7 invasores habían quedado petrificados al ver como Súper Neir los miraba como si fueran simple basura.

_

* * *

-Nicolás: ¡Y hasta aquí por ahora! ^^_

_-Jessica: Y yo tengo algunas cosas que explicar… y no, no voy a decir que es lo que puedo hacer ni de dónde vengo, ni nada de eso ^^ Habrán notado que dije varias palabras extrañas que estaban escritas en cursiva, pues eso es porque son palabras en latín, y significan:_

_*__Release vis abdita__: Liberar poder oculto._

_*Create Rem: Crear una cosa (O algo así xD)._

_*Pulsus Air: Impulso de Aire._

_*Lux sancta: Luz sagrada._

_*Seal vis abdita: Sellar poder oculto._

_-Jessica: Saquen sus propias conclusiones ^^_

_-Nicolás: Por cierto, si encuentran algún error en esas palabras en latín, por favor díganlo. Ahora sí, paso a darles las gracias por las Reviews a: _**Tsubasa**_, gracias por no matarlos :) Y pues, no, no van a tener caballería, ningún personaje nuevo va a hacer aparición hasta el final de la batalla, como mínimo. Pero… ¿Cómo hiciste para casi explotar el microondas? O-OU ; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, que suerte que le gustara el capitulo :D, y por suerte Tsubasa los dejó vivos ^^U_**; **_a _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_, ya viste un poco de lo que oculta Jessica ^^; a _**Kira-writer**_, no te sientas molesta, de hecho me sorprende que tuvieses tiempo de dejar un Review con todos esos problemas O-O Y si esos precios son una estafa :/… Y yo tampoco entiendo cómo es que a los otros chicos les gusta T-T (A mi no), y aunque haya sido tarde, gracias :)… Y Shadow no se ha molestado nunca en saludar ¬¬._

_-Jessica: Y yo aprovechó para darles las gracias a todos los que han leído y dejado Reviews: a _**Napo-1**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, a _**Maika Luna**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_ y a _**Brenda**_._

_-Jessica y Nicolás (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	23. A todo o nada

_Antes que nada, tengo que decir que me había olvido de explicar porque cuando Zekrom dice "Magic Rabbit" está en cursiva, la razón es que por más que parezca Ingles, está en latín ^^ Y significa lo obvio así que, pues, solo eso :P Ahora sí, disfruten del capítulo…_

_

* * *

The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 23: La Batalla por la Master Emerald, Parte 12: A todo o nada._

Los 7 de Black Arrow habían quedado de piedra al ver transformarse al erizo celeste, que ya no era de ese color, sino de color dorado. Mientras que, el grupo de nuestros amigos se habían hecho a un lado. Tails, repartió las vendas que tenía la mochila de Neir, priorizando primero en la herida del abdomen de Rouge.

"¿No tienes ningún otro comentario inteligente?"-Se burló el súper erizo mirando al gato.

"¡Ya se! ¡Metal Sonic transfórmate!"-Le ordenó Alpha al recordar que su compañero robótico podía convertirse en Metal Overlord.

"¡Idiota! ¡Sabes que no puedo hacer eso!"-Le recordó.

"¿Y po…?"-Comenzó a cuestionar el erizo marrón rascándose la cabeza, pero un sorpresivo puñetazo de parte de Súper Neir le impidió terminar la frase.

Sin perder tiempo, el súper erizo cambió de objetivo, dándole una fuertísima patada en la cabeza al erizo robótico. Después de eso, sintió movimiento a un costado, logrando divisar a Max que se dirigía hacia él con su espada en alto, para detener la envestida accionó la cuchilla de su dispositivo, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada mas, ya que Reychel y Zekrom llegaron rápidamente por los costados, sin embargo sus armas solo cortaron el aire, ya que su blanco desapareció en una luz. Antes de que los dos erizos pudieran reaccionar, el amarillo fue pateado en la espalda, empujando a la eriza marrón, cayendo ambos al suelo. Pero, el gato naranja había recuperado el balance lanzando un tajo horizontal hacia Súper Neir, quien sin otra opción, lo esquivó dando un gran salto, con ayuda de sus Air Shoes. Pero allí arriba, notó que Beta y Gamma se dirigían hacia él, el lobo tenía preparadas sus garras mientras que el equidna cargaba energía oscura en su mano.

"¡Dark Ball!"-Gritó disparándole una esfera de oscuridad.

El súper erizo se impulsó a un costado con sus Air Shoes, logrando evadir el ataque, para después dispararle con su dispositivo al lobo, dándole en el hombro derecho. Aprovechando esto, tiró del gancho y accionó de vuelta sus Air Shoes, lanzándose a toda velocidad hacia Beta, y logrando dar una fuertísima patada en el estomago. Y utilizándolo de trampolín dio un salto hacia Gamma, arrojando un fuerte golpe, que el equidna fue capaz de bloquear, pero no así el rodillazo que logró darle en el pecho, para después lanzarle una gran cantidad de puñetazos, finalizando con un golpe doble en la cabeza. Súper Neir bajó relativamente despacio (Gracias a los Air Shoes), pero allí lo recibió un fuerte codazo en la mejilla de parte de Alpha. Logró hacer una maniobra aérea y caer parado, pero cuando reparó en su posición, notó que estaba siendo atacado por casi todos los flancos. Max, Reychel, Zekrom, Metal Sonic y Beta lo tenían rodeado y se dirigían hacia él. Sin otra opción, debió volver a dar un salto hacia arriba. Aunque, Alpha y Gamma le habían tendido una emboscada, el súper erizo se lo esperaba, y realizando un Chaos Control pudo tomarlos por sorpresa pateándolos fuertemente a ambos en la cabeza. Pero no se esperaba el golpe que recibió en la espalda de parte del lobo, provocando que saliera volando lejos y cayera arrastrándose por el piso. Logró utilizar la inercia para acabar de rodillas, pero no tuvo tiempo para descansar ya que Reychel trató de ensartarlo con su espada. Gracias a sus reflejos, pudo girar en el suelo para esquivarlo, para luego barrer a la eriza con su pierna, derribándola. Instantáneamente después, Zekrom trató de hacer lo mismo, así que como último recurso, utilizó sus Air Shoes para salir disparado hacia atrás y reacomodarse, quedando en posición de pelea frente al grupo de Black Arrow.

"Es extraño"-Fue lo que comentó Knuckles de brazos cruzados al analizar la pelea.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"-Cuestionó Tails al no entender el comentario.

"Porque se supone que la ventaja que tiene debería ser mucho mayor"-Se explicó el equidna-"Pero parece que lo único que ganó al transformarse en Súper Neir es más fuerza y velocidad"

"Mmm…"-Comenzó a analizar el zorrito de dos colas-"…quizás eso se deba a que Neir no es capaz de controlar la Chaos Energy… su Chaos Control es hecho por el dispositivo de su brazo… lo mismo para la transformación… por ende, la súper forma que nos está mostrando es más una especie de "ilusión""

"¿No deberíamos ayudarlo?"-Les cuestionó Shade.

Tanto el zorrito como el equidna se miraron, pero antes de poder decir algo, una voz los interrumpió.

"¡No se metan!"-Fue lo que les ordenó Súper Neir al escuchar la conversación-"¡Ya dije que yo me ocupare de ellos! ¡Solo dame mi mochila!"-Le pidió, cosa que Tails obedeció arrojándole su Jet Pack camuflado-"Gracias, así está mejor"-Dijo con una sonrisa al ponerse la mochila y luego tronarse lo nudillos.

"Solo eres un fanfarrón"-Contrarió Alpha poniéndose en guardia junto a sus colegas.

"Eso lo veremos"-Rió el súper erizo apuntándole con su dispositivo-"¡Chaos Harpoon!"-Al gritar esto, el gancho salió despedido a toda velocidad rodeado de una fuerte luz amarilla. Alpha apenas logró esquivar el ataque, quedando impactado por el rastro de destrucción que dejó.

"Impresionante"-Fue lo que dijo sorprendido el erizo marrón.

Pero, quizás no fuera buena idea dejar de prestar atención a su oponente, ya que recibió de su parte un fuertísimo puñetazo en el estomago, seguido de un codazo en la nuca que lo estampó contra el suelo. Mientras que Gamma y Metal Sonic saltaron con intención de darle una patada a Súper Neir, pero éste fue capaz de atrapar ambas con sus manos, para luego levantar el vuelo llevándoselos a ambos hacia el cielo. Fue seguido por Max y Reychel, al notar su presencia les arrojó al equidna y al erizo robótico, ni el gato ni la eriza esperaron semejante ataque y fueron golpeados lleno, cayendo los cuatro al suelo.

"Jeje, funcionó"-Se burló el súper erizo al notar que su estrategia había dado resultado.

Pero su felicidad fue interrumpida por un sonido y una luz a su espalda, al sentirlos se giró rápidamente notando unas garras de color rojo sangre que se dirigieron hacia él.

"¡Bloody Claw!"-Gritó Beta lanzando un rápido zarpazo horizontal hacia Súper Neir, quien logró agacharse, evadiéndolo y contraatacándolo con un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago que el lobo no pudo esquivar. Debido a la potencia del golpe, retrocedió unos cuantos metros agarrándose la zona afectada.

"¿Dónde está Dalina?"-Cuestionó firmemente el erizo celeste-"Ella estaba peleando contigo y no la vi con el resto"-Explicó poniendo cara de furia-"Si le hiciste algo te juro que te voy a m…"-Comenzó a amenazarlo, pero una fuerte patada en la cabeza de parte de Zekrom, se lo impidió-"Mierda, debó contar bien a cuantos dejé golpeados antes de ponerme a amenazar"-Se reprochó a si mismo mientras se dirigía hacia el suelo debido al poderoso impacto del erizo ninja. Entonces acomodó su cuerpo y logró aterrizar despacio gracias a su Jet Pack. Un segundo después reparó en que volvía a estar rodeado.

A su izquierda tenia a Gamma, quien tenía los brazos a los costados; a su derecha a Neo Metal Sonic, quien tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho; detrás tenia a Alpha, quien tenía ambas manos juntas a la derecha de su cintura; en frente tenia a Max, quien levantó su cimitarra; arriba tenia por un lado a Zekrom, quien le apuntaba con ambas manos abiertas, tocando los dedos índice y pulgar, formando con estos un triangulo; mientras que por el otro lado aéreo, estaba Beta quien tenía la mano abierta en dirección hacia él.

Casi todos ellos estaban siendo rodeados por sus auras características: El equidna por una oscura; el erizo marrón por una amarilla; el ninja por una azul con descargas eléctricas de ese color; mientras que la del lobo era azul pero sin descargas. Los únicos que no tenían aura eran: el gato, cuya cimitarra sí era rodeada por un brillo gris y el erizo robótico cuyo pecho circular estaba brillando.

"¡Hell Flash!"-Gritó Gamma llevando ambas manos al frente y disparando un enorme rayo de energía oscuro.

"¡Eraser Cannon!"-Vociferó Metal Sonic extendiendo los brazos a los costados.

"¡Súper Energy Beam!"-Dijo Alpha moviendo sus manos hacia adelante, lanzando una gran ráfaga de energía amarilla.

"¡Cutting Air Blast!"-Fue lo que salió de la boca de Max haciendo un tajo con su cimitarra, de la cual salió una energía curva en forma de cuchilla, que fue cortando el suelo a su paso.

"¡Ataque Ardiente!"-Gritó Zekrom haciendo unos extraños movimientos con sus manos y brazos, para finalmente regresarlas a su posición original (Todo esto en menos de 1 segundo) y luego disparar una esfera de energía de color azul brillante.

"¡Chaos Lance!"-Alzó Beta su voz al soltar un laser de color azul de su mano.

Súper Neir no tenía escapatoria, Knuckles, Shade, Tails, Rouge y Jessica veían impactados las energías que se dirigían directo hacia él.

"¡Oh no! ¡Neir!"-Gritó la coneja con desesperación y miedo tapándose la boca.

"¡MIERDA!"-Vociferó el súper erizo tocando un botón de su dispositivo, a un segundo de ser golpeado por los ataques.

Finalmente, todas las energías impactaron directamente, produciendo una enorme explosión que sacudió la isla entera. Los presentes, incluyendo los propios lanzadores de los ataques, fueron arrastrados por la enorme onda expansiva, algunos más que otros. Max, Reychel, Gamma, Metal Sonic, Zekrom, Rouge, Tails y Shade salieron volando literalmente, Alpha y Beta solo fueron movidos unos metros, mientras que Knuckles y Jessica lograron permanecer casi en la misma posición. Esto extrañó al equidna, ya que creyó que la coneja seria una de las más afectadas por la onda.

_-Lejos del altar…_

"¿¡Que rayos es esa explosión!"-Cuestionó Sonic sorprendido mientras cubría con su cuerpo a Amy de la onda expansiva y las piedras que se levantaban.

_-Bastante cerca del lugar…_

"Esto no se ve muy bien"-Se dijo Shadow a si mismo cubriéndose la cara con el brazo-"¿Qué estará ocurriendo allí?"

_-Después de que la explosión se fuera…_

"¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Qué te pareció eso infeliz?"-Rió Alpha hacia la gran nube de polvo que en forma de hongo que se había alzado-"Seguramente quedó vaporizado ¡Jajajaja!"-Estalló en una sonora carcajada maligna.

La coneja por su parte mostraba una cara de autentica furia combinada con tristeza, varias lagrimas se derramaron por sus ojos mientras un aura blanca la rodeaba de forma ascendente, provocando que todo su cabello comenzara a levitar, igual que varias piedras a su alrededor. Knuckles no podía creer que esta chica fuese la misma Jessica que conocía, parecían dos personas completamente diferentes, en su interior podía sentir una cantidad enorme de energía a punto de explotar, un tipo de energía que nunca antes había sentido. El iris de sus ojos se volvió rojo fuego, parecía que estaba a punto de lanzarse a acabar con todos… pero una voz proveniente de la humareda la tranquilizo instantáneamente.

"¡Pues… me pareció que levantaron mucho polvo!"-Se escuchó la voz de Súper Neir dentro de la nube de humo.

Nuestros amigos cambiaron sus expresiones por unas sonrisas, mientras que los de Black Arrow lo hicieron por unas caras de sorpresa total ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese sobrevivido a eso? La respuesta llegaría pronto, ya que la enorme humareda se estaba disipando, cosa que permitió ver al súper erizo rodeado por una especie de red formada por cuerdas brillantes, dicha red desapareció al instante siguiente al ingresar todos los hilos que la formaban en el dispositivo del brazo de Súper Neir.

"Dios bendiga al Chaos Web"-Comentó mirando su cuerpo, y notando que no tenía ninguna herida, luego parece recordar algo, por lo que llevó su mano a la cruz que colgaba de su cuello-"De no ser por ti ahora no la hubiese contado, hermano"-Murmuró para después dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo y cerrar los ojos al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa-"Y estoy seguro de que tu también me protegiste, hermana"

El pensar en eso provocó que un par de imágenes golpearan su mente….

_Podíamos ver a dos pequeños erizos, ambos eran de color celeste y prácticamente iguales, lo único que los diferenciaba era que uno de ellos tenía el interior de las orejas color piel, mientras que las del otro eran de color blanco. Pero ambos pequeños (De no más de 7 años) tenían los mismos ojos grises y la misma posición de las púas. Lo que más los diferenciaba era que uno (El de orejas color piel) prefería ropa clara, mientras que el otro (De orejas blancas) vestía de color oscuro. Los dos niños se encontraban en una casa pequeña, sin mucho amueblado y que denotaba ser antigua._

"_Hermana…quédate con nosotros"-Le pidió entre lagrimas el de ropa clara._

"_Por favor"-Rogó el otro de los mellizos también llorando._

"_Por más que quiera no puedo"-Les explicó una eriza de color blanco que estaba acostada en una cama, se veía débil, parecía como si la vida se le estuviese escapando entre las manos-"Pero sé que ustedes dos son muy fuertes…nunca olviden que deben cuidarse el uno al otro"-Fue lo que les recordó mientras sus pálidas manos tomaban el colgante de su cuello y se lo pasaba a sus hermanos, quienes le tomaron fuertemente la mano-"Esto es lo que único que nuestros padres nos dejaron, ahora yo se los dejo a ustedes. Perdónenme por dejarlos de esta man…"-Pero no fue capaz de terminar la frase, ya que sus ojos se cerraron._

"_¡Rika! ¡Vamos despierta! ¡Rika! ¡RIKA!"-La llamaron ambos desesperadamente, pero la eriza no se movía, al comprenderlo los hermanos se deshicieron en silenciosos llantos de tristeza._

_Pero además, el erizo de orejas blancas miraba fijamente la cruz que adornaba el centro del colgante que le dejo su hermana._

Luego, su mente lo llevo a otro recuerdo…

_Neir ingresaba por una puerta corrediza automática, al otro lado vio a un erizo idéntico a él, solo que con el interior de las orejas de color blanco y con otro conjunto de ropa: llevaba un abrigo de color negro, el cual le llegaba hasta los tobillos, debajo de eso un chaleco gris y unos pantalones largos oscuros. Además de unos guantes y botas de color negro, junto con una cinta en la cabeza del mismo color y un collar con una cruz colgando del cuello._

"_Hey Mior"-Lo llamó al ingresar._

"_¿Qué necesitas ahora hermanito?"-Le preguntó el erizo de ropa negra a modo de saludo._

"_Me llamas hermanito, pero nacimos al mismo tiempo"-Contrarió con tono de confianza._

"_Recuerda que yo nací unos minutos antes"-Respondió con una risita, luego le preguntó-"¿Qué quieres?"_

"_Tú sabes bastante de metales, y estoy seguro de que podrás encontrarme uno lo suficientemente duro para aguantar la explosión de un misil y lo bastante flexible para hacer algo parecido a una cuerda"_

"_¿Otra vez con tus invenciones de científico loco?"-Cuestionó limpiándose las manos-"Creo que te voy a comenzar a llamar Neir the Scientific Hedgehog, jeje"_

"_¡Ah, no bromees!"_

"_Veré que puedo conseguirte"-Le dijo chocando la mano con Neir y luego el puño-"Llamare al proyecto Arma-X a ver si les sobró adamantium"_

_"Jaja que gracioso"-Dijo con ironia el erizo cientifico.  
_

Pero de repente debió volver al presente, ya que Zekrom y Beta se lanzaron a atacarlo, enfrascándose en un intercambio de goles, el cual Súper Neir fue capaz de romper fácilmente, golpeándolos a ambos en la mandíbula, provocando que cayeran de espaldas. Pero esta vez fue el súper erizo quien se lanzó al ataque, no dándoles tiempo de reaccionar, rápidamente descargó dos rápidos puñetazos en las caras de Reychel y Max, quienes no pudieron hacer nada debido a la velocidad con la que fueron atacados. Sin embargo, Gamma y Metal Sonic, si lograron esquivar la arremetida, contestando ambos con una patada en la espalda de Súper Neir, el cual pudo usar sus manos de apoyo antes de caer al suelo y regresarle la patada al equidna, pero el erizo robótico la boqueó con un brazo respondiendo con un fuerte y directo golpe en el pecho. Acto seguido trato de usar sus garras para acabarlo de una vez por todas, pero el súper erizo fue capaz de recuperarse del golpe y accionar sus Air Shoes alejándose rápidamente de Metal Sonic, y utilizando un árbol, se lanzó en una rápida envestida contra éste, dándole un codazo en la cara, seguido de un puñetazo, derribándolo. Sin embargo, cuando logró tirar al erizo robótico, recayó en la cuenta de que todavía le faltaba Alpha, al buscarlo con la mirada, pudo notar como el erizo marrón le lanzaba un disco de energía amarilla que había creado en su mano mientras gritaba:

"¡Muere malnacido! ¡Destructo Disc!"

Por poco y no lograba esquivarlo, pero logró ladear el cuerpo, haciendo que el disco pasara a centímetros de su cara provocándole un corte en la mejilla.

"Je, parece que tu plan no funcionó"-Se burló Súper Neir limpiándose la sangre que le salía de la mejilla.

"Eso es lo que te parece a ti"-Murmuró Alpha tan bajo que solo él pudo escucharse mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

El súper erizo puso cara de confundido, ya que no entendía la razón de dicha mueca, cosa que si lo hacían los espectadores, quienes vieron como el disco de energía había cambiado de rumbo y se dirigía directo hacia su amigo en forma vertical.

"¡NEIR DETRÁS DE TI!"-Le gritó con desesperación Jessica.

Entonces comprendió el porqué de la sonrisa de su oponente y trató de darse vuelta rápidamente.

"¡Es tu fin!"-Le informó Alpha con tono divertido.

Pero, Neir no estaba dispuesto a morir, al menos, no por ahora. Logró encerrar el disco entre sus palmas a milímetros de su nariz, y con mucho esfuerzo fue capaz de detener su rotación.

"¡Imposible!"-Exclamó incrédulo el erizo marrón.

"Nada es imposible para mí"-Contestó Súper Neir con tono burlón mientras se daba la vuelta con el disco en una mano. Alpha entendió al instante la indirecta, poniendo una cara de furia-"Te lo regreso"-Le dijo lanzándole el Destructo Disc directo a la cara.

El erizo marrón perdió el balance a propósito, cayendo al suelo y esquivando el ataque de energía.

"¡Eres un…!"-Comenzó a insultarlo Alpha levantando la cabeza desde el piso, pero una fuerte patada en la boca le impidió seguir hablando.

Instantes después de la primera patada, Súper Neir descargó una segunda directo en el pecho del erizo marrón, provocando que este soltara un alarido de dolor. Pero no conforme con ello, volvió a levantar su pie, solo para volver a pisotear el torso de su enemigo, esta vez con toda su fuerza, lo cual no solo lastimó a Alpha, sino que también agrietó el piso.

Pero antes de que pudiera volver a atacar, fue golpeado por Zekrom, quien lo envió a volar a unos metros.

"¿Estás bien, Alpha?"-Le preguntó el erizo ninja mientras su compañero se incorporaba.

"No… me rompió… un par de costillas…"-Contestó entre jadeos agarrándose el pecho-"…quizá tres… además de la nariz… y hasta… creo que… un diente"-Comentó metiendo los dedos en su boca y sacando algo pequeño y blanco-"Sip… este hijo de puta… también… me tiró un diente"-Afirmó bastante molesto mientras el resto de sus compañero ponían junto a ellos, luego les habló en voz baja-"Distráiganlo… voy a… lanzar algo tan… fuerte que ni… su Chaos Web podrá resistirlo"

Al escucharlo, todos se miraron y asintieron, para luego lanzarse al mismo tiempo contra Súper Neir, quien comenzó a esquivar los ataques que le arrojaron, contestando de vez en cuando. Pero a nosotros ahora nos importa más lo que va a hacer Alpha.

El erizo juntó ambas manos a la altura del pecho tocando cada dedo con su opuesto formando un circulo con las dos, luego comenzó a concentrarse y a juntar toda su energía en ese lugar (Y cuando digo toda, es TODA), empezando formar a una esfera resplandeciente de color amarillo, al mismo tiempo que toda la isla comenzaba a temblar. Pero Súper Neir no se dio cuenta de esto ya que Beta, Gamma y Metal Sonic tenían toda su atención en una espectacular batalla aérea en la que el súper erizo llevaba la ventaja. Mientras que Zekrom y Max estaban estampados contra el suelo, y Reychel había quedado estrellada contra un árbol.

"Está concentrado una enorme cantidad de energía"-Dijo Knuckles al sentir tanto la cantidad de poder como el enorme terremoto que estaba causando la acumulación.

"Si sigue acumulado más, terminara siendo suficiente para volar la mitad de la isla"-Analizó Jessica con bastante seriedad, provocando que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia ella-"¡Hay que detenerlo!"-Afirmó la coneja colocando ambas manos en el tatuaje de su pecho-"¡_Release__ vis abdita_!"-Gritó provocando que varias marcas extrañas aparecieran en su cuerpo, dejando desconcertados a todos sus compañeros, salvo a Shade.

Knuckles, Tails y Rouge habían quedado con la boca abierta al ver como el cuerpo de su amiga era rodeado por esas marcas además de por una celestial aura blanca. El equidna no sabía quien despedía mas energía, si la esfera de Alpha o el aura de Jessica. Sin pensarlo más la coneja se lanzó contra el erizo marrón. Quien ya había acumulado más de la tres cuarta parte de la cantidad de energía que podía generar.

"Solo un poco más"-Se dijo a sí mismo con un tono sádico, pero entonces notó que alguien llegaba por la espalda, logrando ver de reojo a Jessica quien se acercaba con su puño en alto, estaba a segundos de alcanzarlo, rápidamente analizó sus opciones, y para su buena suerte, justo en ese instante Súper Neir fue golpeado por el codo de Gamma, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, entonces el súper erizo había reparado en el temblor girando hacia donde estaba Alpha-"¡ESTA VEZ TE REDUCIRÉ A CENIZAS! ¡Light Grenade!"-Vociferó soltando la poderosa esfera de energía, justo medio segundo antes de ser golpeado por Jessica.

La velocidad del ataque tomó por sorpresa al súper erizo, quien no se lo esperaba. La esfera de energía irradiaba una luz enorme que cegó a todos, pero no fue sino hasta el estallido, el cual generó tal cantidad de brillo que lo único se vio fue un color blanco total, acompañado de un estruendo tal que nadie escuchó ni sus propios gritos, y la onda expansiva fue todavía peor que la de la vez anterior haciendo que todos, salvo Jessica, Knuckles, Alpha y Beta, salieran despedidos. La coneja lo único que pudo sentir fue tristeza y desesperación, y por más que gritara con toda su fuerza el nombre de su amado, no era capaz de oírse ni ella misma. Hasta que el ruido y la luz comenzaron a disiparse, todos pudieron ver el enorme rastro de destrucción que dejó tras de sí el ataque, había devastado como mínimo un kilometro con esa terrible energía, pero ni rastro del súper erizo.

"¡NEIR!"-Gritó Jessica con lágrimas en los ojos en dirección al enorme cráter.

"Ya era… tiempo de… que se… muriera…"-Se burló Alpha levantándose y encarándola-"…es una pena que… te quedases… viuda antes de la boda… Jejeje…"-Se le rió directamente en la cara, mientras la coneja le regresaba una mirada de ira-"… por otra parte… es interesante fijarse en tu aspecto… cuando peleaste conmigo antes… había notado que… no eras tan tonta como aparentabas…"-Analizó al verle el cuerpo-"…creo que…podrás divertirme un po…"-Comenzó a decirle, pero un fuertísimo dolor punzante en su espalda, le impidió seguir-"¡Ahhhhh!"-Soltó en un fuerte alarido de dolor.

"Debes asegurarte que tu oponente este muerto antes de darle la espalda"-Le aconsejó una voz a su espalda, instantáneamente reconoció al poseedor de dicha voz, y también supo que fue él quien lo hirió, no era otro que Neir. Exactamente un segundo después el erizo marrón se desplomó en el piso, inmóvil. Mientras el súper erizo mostraba su cuchilla, la cual estaba completamente ensangrentada-"Esa técnica fue sorprendente, solo fue un roce pero lograste destrozarme el hombro izquierdo, de no haberme movido en el último segundo en estos momentos estaría muerto"-Le informó llevándose la mano al brazo izquierdo, el cual le había quedado completamente inutilizable, luego reparó en la coneja-"¿Y esas mar…?"-Comenzó a preguntarle señalando las extrañas marcas, pero debió detenerse cuando la chica lo abraso fuertemente, de hecho lo hizo más fuerte de lo que él recordaba que podía hacerlo-"¡Ay, espera, eso duele!"-Se quejó apartándola y después agarrándose el hombro lastimado, al notarlo, Jessica colocó su mano sobre la herida-"¿Qué estas…?"

"_Mystic regenerationis_"-Pronunció la coneja mientras una luz iluminaba la zona afectada, haciendo que, la herida quedara completamente sana en cuestión de segundos-"Con eso debería estar"-Neir quedó de piedra al notar lo que la chica había hecho y se quedo mirando su hombro con la boca abierta durante algunos segundos. Pero antes de poder pronunciar algo, Jessica lo hizo a un lado-"¡_Pulsus Air_!"-Gritó la coneja apuntando con su mano a Max, quien se había lanzado hacia Súper Neir con su cimitarra en alto. El gato recibió el ataque de lleno, y salió volando varios cientos de metros lejos, tanto que se perdió de vista. El súper erizo volvió a quedar seco al ver lo que había hecho la chica, la cual se tambaleó un poco.

"¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?"-Le preguntó deteniendo su caída con los brazos.

"Si, es solo que la curación consume muchísima energía"-Explicó la chica parándose por su cuenta.

"A todo esto ¡¿Qué fue eso que hiciste?"-Cuestionó refiriéndose a esos poderes que mostró.

"¿Eh? Pues… pues… yo… eh… ah…"-Comenzó a balbucear agachado la cabeza y jugando con sus dedos índices, no sabía que decir o como contestar. Pero no le dejaron tiempo a terminar, ya que, Reychel, Zekrom, Gamma, Beta y Neo Metal Sonic se lanzaron hacia ellos.

Súper Neir logró detener la arremetida del equidna y del lobo, mientras que Jessica utilizó su _Create rem_ para aparecer dos espadas con las que detuvo las armas de los erizos. Pero ambos estaban indefensos ante la envestida de Metal Sonic. Sin embargo, este último fue repelido por un puñetazo muy oportuno de Knuckles.

"¡¿Ahora sí quieres nuestra ayuda?"-Cuestionó con ironía el equidna rojo sin dejar de mirar al erizo robótico, que se estaba incorporando.

"¡No me vendría nada mal!"-Admitió Súper Neir lanzando sobre su cabeza a Beta y Gamma, quienes lograron detener la caída gracias a su capacidad de volar-"¡No se salvaran de mi tan fácilmente!

Dicho esto el súper erizo se lanzó contra ambos.

_-Mientras, entre medio de algunos arbustos…_

"Tuve suerte de haber hecho un Chaos Control para esquivar ese ataque, por poco y no la cuento"-Se dijo a si mismo Shadow al analizar la situación, volviendo a reparar en el cráter que había generado el Light Grenade de Alpha y, ya que estaba, también reparó en él-"Aunque no hay de qué preocuparse, el celestito ya se lo cargó"-Después giró a mirar a la murciélago, al zorrito y a la equidna, quienes veían como se sucedía todo-"Rouge está bien… creo que es mejor seguir escondido, así podría actuar en caso de algún imprevisto"-Analizó, y no se equivocó.

Ya que el imprevisto, acababa de llegar…

"Vaya, vaya, me tomó un siesta y resulta que ya estamos a punto de ganar"-Comentó un erizo de color verde muy parecido a Sonic, que estaba saliendo de los arbustos, provocando que todos detuvieran sus peleas.

"Hablando de imprevistos"-Fue lo que comentó Shadow para sí mismo-"Debí haber hecho un Chaos Spear mas fuerte"

"¿¡Scourge!"-Se sorprendió Súper Neir al ver aparecer al erizo.

"Jeje, es una pena que hayan aguantado tanto para perder aquí"-Se burló metiendo una mano en su chaqueta.

"¿Y tú que podrás hacer?"-Cuestionó Jessica con prepotencia cruzándose los brazos.

"(Se nota que ella no estuvo con nosotros cuando nos enfrentamos con él en Mystic Ruins)"-Analizó Rouge llevando su mano a la cara.

"Se nota que tú no me conoces"-Le advirtió mientras sacaba su Anarchy Beryl y se lo ponía en la cabeza, provocando que fuese rodeado por un aura oscura y su cuerpo comenzara cambiar. Sus púas se erizaron, su cuerpo pasó a ser de color morado, mientras que el blanco de sus ojos cambio por negro y el color azul del iris se volvió rojo-"Ahora te mostraré lo que puedo hacer"-Le dijo con tono burlón mientras se tronaba los nudillos, provocando que Jessica tragara saliva.

"¡Yo seré tu oponente!"-Afirmó Súper Neir lanzándose directo hacia Súper Scourge, enfrascándose en un intercambio de golpes a toda velocidad.

Ambos equipos aprovecharon el tiempo para reagruparse.

"¡Rayos! ¡Justo ahora debía aparecer el maldito de Scourge!"-Maldijo Knuckles apretando fuertemente sus puños.

"Si Súper Neir es capaz de aguantar lo suficiente, ganara"-Afirmó Rouge, provocando que todas las miradas del grupo se dirigieran hacia ella-"¿Soy la única que recuerda que el Anarchy Beryl de Scourge le drena la energía pasado un tiempo?"

"A mí me preocupa más lo que pasara después de esta pelea"-Agregó Shade a la conversación volteando a mirar al grupo de Black Arrow-"Aceptémoslo, de nosotros solo Knuckles y Jessica están en verdaderas condiciones de hacerles frente"

"Si tan solo Sonic, Shadow y Dalina estuviesen aquí"-Comentó Tails, y como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas, detrás de ellos escucharon un sonido y también vieron una luz, al voltear vieron a un erizo de color azul y una eriza de color rosa.

"Hola chicos"-Saludó Sonic levantando la mano con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si no le importara lo delicado de la situación.

"¡Sonic! ¡Amy!"-Se alegró el zorrito de verlo bien.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?"-Le cuestionó Knuckles.

"Fuimos a pasear por isla"-Bromeó el erizo.

"¡Hey! ¿No se suponía que te habían gravemente herido?"-Le preguntó Jessica.

"¿Y no se suponía que tu no tenias esa marcas en tu cuerpo?"-Respondió con otra pregunta señalando las marcas del cuerpo de la chica.

"Pues… es… una larga… historia… jeje"

"Ok… ¿Cómo van las…?"-Comenzó a cuestionar mientras daba un par de pasos al frente para ver cómo iban las cosas, pero se sorprendió al ver a los 2 súper erizos peleando-"¡¿Súper Neir y Súper Scourge?"

"Mi Neircito utilizó la energía de la Master Emerald para transformarse"-Le explicó Jessica con corazoncitos en los ojos-"¡Se ve de lujo!"

"Y Scourge apareció hace unos momentos"-Continuó Knuckles-"Al parecer Shadow perdió"

"Jeje ¿Cómo pudo perder si está escondido entre aquellos arbustos?"-Corrigió mientras señalaba unos matorrales lejanos, cosa que sorprendió a todo el grupo-"¿No se habían dado cuenta?"

_-Mientras con el grupo de Black Arrow…_

"Tuvimos suerte de que Scourge apareciera"-Comentó Zekrom viendo la pelea.

"¿Crees que no hubiésemos podido con ellos?"-Cuestionó Gamma.

"Estoy seguro de que nos hubieran acabado"-Respondió seriamente el erizo ninja dando unos pasos atrás y sentándose en la posición del loto-"Sera mejor que recobren fuerzas, no importa quién gane esta pelea, luego tendremos que matarlos a todos"-Concluyó cerrando los ojos.

"Hice bien en matar a Delta cuando tuve la oportunidad, será una molestia menos"-Dijo el equidna con aire desinteresado-"Aunque al mismo tiempo perdimos a Alpha, así que sigue siendo lo mismo"-Continuó encogiéndose de hombros.

"De hecho Alpha sigue con vida"-Corrigió Zekrom sin abrir los ojos.

"Tiene…razón"-Escucharon todos las voz del erizo marrón, quien apareció justo en el medio de ellos, estaba muy débil y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, de hecho pareció desmayarse después de ese Chaos Control, pero Beta detuvo su caída.

"Si no lo llevamos a la base pronto, morirá desangrado"-Analizó Reychel, a lo que el lobo asintió, para luego desaparecer en una luz.

"Así que ese erizo sobrevivió"-Dijo Max al lograr llegar.

"Debe tener 9 vidas, como tú"-Se burló la eriza cruzándose de brazos.

"No es momento para burlas, Reychel"-Terminó la conversación.

Mientras por su parte Gamma se veía pensante, la pelea entre Scourge y Neir se veía pareja, por más que el malvado fuese un poco más fuerte y bastante más rápido, la agilidad y estrategia del erizo bueno los ponía al mismo nivel. Metal Sonic no es capaz de transformarse, después de estar tanto tiempo peleando con el 100%, su cuerpo no resistiría… si tan solo tuvieran las 7 Chaos Emeralds podrían usar otra súper forma y derrotarlos a todos, pero el problema era que solo les faltaba una...

"(¡Un momento! ¡Ja! ¡Ya ganamos esta batalla!)"-Al analizar las cosas mejor, se dio cuenta de que podrían obtener la ventaja fácilmente, aun con 6 Chaos Emerald.

"Alpha está grave, pero estable. Vivirá"-Les informó Beta al aparecer con un Chaos Control y 3 Chaos Emeralds.

"Jeje, tenemos esta pelea ganada"-Comentó el equidna verde sin voltear.

"¿A qué te refieres?"-Cuestionó Max.

"Tenemos en nuestro poder 6 Chaos Emeralds… seguramente ustedes me dirán "Pero se necesitan 7 para usar la súper forma" y yo les diré "Pero aquí tenemos a alguien que ya vale por una Chaos Emerald"-Explicó señalando al lobo, dejando a todos sorprendidos-"Estoy casi seguro de que tu puedes transformarte con 6 gemas, Beta"

"¿En realidad quieren seguir con esto?"-Les cuestionó cruzando los brazos-"No vale la pena… me rehúso a…"-Comenzó a explicar sus motivos, pero una voz en su oído lo interrumpió.

"_Recuerda que no estás en posición de negarte, Barto ¿O acaso quieres que te vuelva a aclarar las "consecuencias de no obedecerme"?_"-Cuestionó la voz del comunicador

El lobo agachó instantemente la cabeza mientras decía:

"Está bien lo haré"-Mientras decía esto, dio un paso al frente.

Metal Sonic, Zekrom y Gamma sacaron sus Chaos Emerald y la extendieron hacia Beta, quien comenzó a concentrarse mientras las gemas empezaban a girar a su alrededor.

"¡No puede ser!"-Exclamó Knuckles al notar lo que el lobo estaba haciendo.

"(¡Esta transformándose solo con 6 Chaos Emeralds!)"-Se sorprendió Shadow-"(¡Esto no está bien!)"

"¡Imposible!"-Exclamó incrédulo Súper Neir dejando de pelear con su oponente.

"Je, ese lobo nunca deja de sorprenderme"-Comentó en voz baja Súper Scourge.

Después de unos segundos en los que brilló una intensa luz, todos pudieron ver como había cambiado el lobo. Su cabello se había erizado completamente y mantuvo su color blanco, mientras que el pelaje de su cuerpo había pasado de azul a dorado brillante, además de cambiar su iris de marrón a rojo fuego.

Súper Neir estaba en verdad asustado, ahora estaba siendo encarado por dos enemigos en sus súper formas, y él sabía que aunque el lobo luchase solo, le daría una paliza.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

_

* * *

-Nicolás: ¡Y hasta aquí por hoy! xD ¡Los dejo en una parte de completa intriga! ¿Se la esperaban esa última? ¡Y no me mientan! xD_

_-Neir: Ok, es hora de las aclaraciones: Como bien analizaron Knuckles y Tails, mi súper forma es un tanto "falsa", ya que yo mismo no tengo la capacidad de controlar la Chaos Energy, por ende no debería poder pasar a ser Súper Neir, pero gracias a una funcioncita especial que logré programar en mi dispositivo (Con los datos de energía de la Master Emerald, que tomé en el Capitulo 7 ;) Cuando Nico escribe algo, por alguna razón en especial será ;) ) Que sobrecarga mi cuerpo, produciendo la "transformación" aunque solo me da más fuerza y velocidad, nada extra :/_

_-Jessica: La nueva frase en latín que apareció en este capítulo, "__Mystic regenerationis__", significa algo así como "Regeneración Mística". Y como ya hemos dicho, si encuentran algún error en las palabras en latín, avisen ^^._

_-Max: Me mandaron a aclarar que el ataque usé yo lo hizo mi espada y… solo eso *Se va*_

_-Alpha: Y a mí me "convencieron" de que venga a explicar ¬¬ *Mira de reojo a Nicolás* que el Light Grenade es una técnica del personaje Pikoro en Dragon Ball *Luego se volvía hacia Nico* ¿No tienes otra serie de la que robar ideas?_

_-Nicolás: Técnicamente si pero todavía no las estoy usando :D_

_-Alpha: ¬¬U y pues, la técnica en sí se llama Makousen (Aunque es llamada Light Grenade en la saga de videojuegos Budokai) y es idéntica a la que usé ahora._

_-Zekrom (En posición de loto y con los ojos cerrados): Mi técnica es exactamente igual (De hecho tiene el mismo nombre, solo que traducido) que el Burning Attack del personaje Mirai Trunks de (Como no podía ser de otra manera ¬¬U) Dragon Ball._

_-Nicolás: ¿Faltó aclarar algo más?_

_-Jessica: Nop._

_-Nicolás: Tonces paso a darles las gracias por las Reviews a: _**Tsubasa**_, pues, hay que tener cuidado cuando se usa el microondas ^^U… y qué bueno que te haya gustado el momento de Amy y Sonic, lo hice con esa intención ^^ ; a _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_, lo de Jessica y su intento (Que ya no funciona) de ocultar sus poderes lo explicara la propia coneja más adelante… Neir tuvo un poco de ventaja, pero le costó mucho esta pelea y ahora está perdido xD…_

_-Neir: ¬¬X…_

_-Nicolás: … a _**Napo-1**_, bro cuando lei tu Review quedé: O-O. Ahora que me acomodé bien los horarios pasó a leerlo que seguro es genial :D; a _**Luna Modoki**_, es genial que te guste el fic :)... por cierto, Eggman es bastante torpe xD, a veces me da pena…_

_-Eggman: ¬¬Xx…_

_-Nicolás: … y espero que te guste lo que va a venir; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, Alpha suele meter mucho la pata xD…_

_-Alpha: ¡Esta vez fue culpa del gordo por no moverse! ¬¬X_

_-Eggman: ¿A quién le dices gordo? ¬¬XXXx_

_-Alpha: ¡Pues a ti! ¿No escuchas? ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: … pero ahora es Neir el que necesita ser salvado xD… con respecto a lo de Barto y Dali, pues, tiene razón fueron elegidos por eso, aunque puede haber también alguna otra razón... y esta pelea esta cerca del final, pero aun le falta un pequeño tramo ;) ; a _**Kira Writer**_, pues te deje con mas intriga :D… pues, Súper Neir logró darles una paliza, pero ahora se la van a regresar xD, y si, si se llevaran la Master Emerald sería más dramática la cosa, a ver cómo termina esto… y los malvados hermanos suelen exagerar las cosas para que nos castiguen ¬¬X que malos. Y traté de subir esto en el día de la madre, pero no pude usar la computadora ese día y después quise modificar el capitulo para llevarlo por otro rumbo y terminé subiéndolo hoy xD._

_-Neir: También le daremos las gracias a los que han leído este fic y dejado Reviews antes: a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_ y a _**Brenda**_._

_-Neir, Jessi y Nico (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego! (Alpha, Max, Eggman y Zekrom solo saludan con la mano)._


	24. Shadow al rescate

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 24: La Batalla por la Master Emerald, Parte 13: Shadow al rescate._

Súper Neir había quedado de piedra mirando a Súper Beta con verdadero miedo. Sabía también, que a su derecha tenía a Súper Scourge. Lo más seguro era que ambos le dieran la paliza de su vida, no estaba seguro de que hacer, varias ideas cruzaron su mente en menos de un segundo. Tomó la que le pareció la más razonable, si bien ninguna le daba seguridad, ya que aunque el súper lobo pelease solo, perdería sin ninguna duda.

Sin pensar más, le dio un fuertísimo codazo en el estomago a un distraído Scourge, y luego otro en la cabeza, estrellándolo contra el suelo, para luego apuntar hacia Beta con el dispositivo de su brazo derecho.

"¡Chaos Harpoon!"-Gritó Súper Neir disparando su gancho rodeado de energía amarilla.

Justo antes de que el súper erizo lanzase el ataque, el súper lobo había levantado el vuelo en dirección hacia este último. El erizo creía tenerlo donde lo quería, pero se había equivocado, ya que su oponente, ladeó un poco su cuerpo esquivando el gancho y luego lo tomó con la mano, jalando de él junto con su oponente. Al tenerlo justo en frente descargó un fuertísimo puñetazo en su cara, enviándolo hacia el suelo de espaldas.

Súper Neir trató de incorporarse, pero fue pateado fuertemente en el estomago por Súper Scourge.

"¿Te crees muy fuerte atacando por sorpresa?"-Cuestionó burlonamente aumentando la intensidad del pisotón, provocando que el derribado súper erizo soltara un alarido de dolor.

"Tú eres el menos indicado para decir eso"-Lo contrarió Súper Beta, luego reparó en el derribado erizo-"Creo que ya es suficiente, puedes dejarlo inconsciente sin lastimarlo tanto"

"¿Y quien dijo que quiero solamente dejarlo inconsciente?"-Preguntó Súper Scourge con ironía sin apartar su pie del caído Súper Neir, quien trató de apartarlo con sus manos, pero la posición en la que se encontraba le impidió hacer la fuerza suficiente, a lo que el malvado erizo rió-"Jajá ¿Por qué no lo intentas con más fuerza? ¿O te quieres rendir, así te rompo el cuello ahora mismo?"-Le dijo sádicamente apartando su pie del estomago de su enemigo, solo para pasarlo directo a cuello, apretando con la fuerza suficiente para evitar que éste pudiera respirar, mientras trataba, en vano, de apartar el pie.

"¡Debemos hacer algo!"-Dijo Sonic apretando fuertemente los dientes y los puños.

"¡¿Pero qué?"-Cuestionó Knuckles con algo de impotencia, no era prudente lanzarse directamente hacia dos súper.

"Quizás ustedes podrían hacer como Neir, utilizar la energía de la Master Emerald"-Le sugirió Tails a sus dos amigos.

"No podremos hacer eso, al menos, no así de fácil"-Admitió el equidna-"Si bien la energía de la Master Emerald es casi idéntica a la de las Chaos Emeralds, su flujo es diferente, nos llevaría bastante tiempo acumular la energía suficiente para transformarnos, tiempo en el que estaríamos indefensos"

El erizo apretó fuertemente los dientes: odiaba sentirse inútil, y ahora eso era lo único que podía pensar de sí mismo. Mientras, Jessica era la que más desesperada y pensativa estaba, sabía que tenía una esperanza de salvar a Neir, pero eso siempre fue su último recurso.

"(Es muy peligroso hacerlo sin Yamila a mi lado)"-Meditó la coneja, pero la sacó de sus pensamientos el grito ahogado de Neir, quien había perdido la transformación y se estaba quedando sin aire-"¡No tengo otra alternativa!"-Gritó con decisión mientras un aura celestial la comenzó a rodear y su tatuaje del pecho brillaba-"¡_Unleashing virtus Gaia_!"-Vociferó llamando la atención de todos, ya que su voz resonó como un profundo eco en toda la isla. Sin mediar palabras se lanzó a toda velocidad (Mach 4) contra Súper Scourge, quien no la vio llegar, recibiendo de llenó un fuertísimo golpe en la mejilla que lo hizo salir volando-"¡Deja en paz a mi Neir!"-Le gritó con furia al derribado súper erizo malvado, para luego reparar en Súper Beta, sin decirle nada giró su cuerpo y se puso en guardia en dirección a él.

El súper lobo notó algo muy diferente en la chica que tenía enfrente. Sus marcas eran distintas, en lugar de un color marrón habían adquirido un blanco brillante, el cabello se le había vuelto de ese color y flotaba un poco en el aire, mientras que en la espalda le habían aparecido dos alas angelicales de color blanco.

"No pensé ver a una _Magic Rabbit_, se suponía que todos habían sido exterminados hace mas de 100 años"-Se impresionó Súper Beta con tono más bien serio, típico en él.

"¿Es que acaso todos saben de dónde vengo?"-Cuestionó la coneja un poco sorprendida.

"Ver a alguien en _forma angelica_es algo por demás raro"-Se explicó.

"¡Suficiente de tanto hablar!"-Exclamó Angel Jessica lanzándose contra Súper Beta iniciando un intercambio de golpes. Ambos contendientes estaban igualados, si bien la coneja angelical era más rápida y esquivaba mejor los golpes, el súper lobo era más fuerte y resistía mejor las arremetidas. Esto sorprendió a la chica-"(Algo me dice que no es solo un experimento, hay algo en él que…)"-Analizó mientras la lucha seguía a toda velocidad-"(¡Eso quiere decir…!)"-Entonces comprendió, justo en el momento en el que bloqueaba un golpe del súper lobo y arrojaba uno propio que también fue bloqueado, comenzando un forcejeo-"¡Eres un Chaos Wolf!"-Afirmó.

"En eso tienes razón, eres muy astuta"-Alagó, sin bajar la intensidad del forcejeo.

El equilibrio era casi perfecto, si bien Súper Beta sacaba un poco de ventaja con su fuerza, Angel Jessica emparejaba la cosa con su energía mágica. Pero ese delicado equilibrio fue rotó por Súper Scourge, quien golpeó en la mejilla a la chica sin ningún reparo ni advertencia.

"¡No te metas!"-Le gritó el súper lobo agarrándolo del cuello de la chaqueta.

"¡Y tu no me des ordenes!"-Contrarió el súper erizo apartando la mano y encarándolo.

"¡_Ignis Divine_!"-Vociferó una voz a un costado que los hizo olvidarse de su discusión.

Angel Jessica había hecho un movimiento con todo su brazo derecho, el cual formó una ráfaga de fuego que se dirigió directo hacia los dos súper, quienes la evadieron saltando, pero no salieron del todo libres, Súper Beta recibió unas leves quemaduras en el brazo derecho, mientras que el hombro izquierdo de la chaqueta de Súper Scourge, estaba en llamas.

"¡Mi chaqueta no!"-Gritó el súper erizo mientras sofocaba el pequeño fuego-"¡Me las…!-Atinó a amenazar, pero un fuertísimo puñetazo en el estomago de parte de la coneja angelical le impidió hacerlo, luego se llevó otro pero esta vez en la cara, provocando que sus lentes se rompieran en dos y cayera de espaldas al piso.

Sin esperar la chica cambió rápidamente de blanco hacia Súper Beta, lanzando un derechazo, que el lobo bloqueó, para luego enviar un gancho que también fue interceptado. Pero no así el rodillazo que el lobo recibió en el estomago, el cual era el plan de Jessica en un principio, y al verse liberada del agarre le apuntó con ambas manos al tiempo que exclamaba:

"¡_Pulsus Air_!"

Provocando una ráfaga de aire que envió lejos a su oponente.

Si bien todos los espectadores habían quedado asombrados por la transformación de la coneja hace unos minutos, ahora estaban con los ojos como platos y con la boca abierta de par en par.

Mientras, la coneja estaba jadeando un poco, esa demostración de poder parecía haberla cansado.

"Eso fue sorprendente"-Le dijo Neir poniéndose a su lado, el erizo se veía bastante agotado.

"Je"-Sonrió la chica-"Ahora me debes un par bien grandes…"-Al decir esto lo hizo con un tono y una cara bien picaras, que el erizo entendió al instantes, deduciendo perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de pedirle-"… estaba pensando en…"-Empezó a sugerir, pero fue interrumpida por un fuertísimo golpe en su estomago de parte de Súper Scourge.

"¡Maldito!-Gritó Neir tratando de darle una patada, pero sin su súper forma era como una tortuga para el súper erizo, quien la detuvo fácilmente.

Luego le dio un poderoso puñetazo en el estomago, seguido de un codazo en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

"No deberían dis…"-Comenzó a aconsejarles mientras volteaba para buscar a Angel Jessica, solo para darse cuenta de que la tenia justo enfrente del.

La coneja tenía una pierna en el aire, con la que descargó una potente patada directo a la cara del súper erizo, haciéndolo retroceder agarrándose la cabeza.

"Me… las… ¡Pagaras!"-Dijo molesto Súper Scourge apartando sus manos de la cara, mostrando varios hilos de sangre que salían de su boca y de su nariz, a lo que la chica hizo una mueca de sonrisa.

El súper erizo se lanzó furioso hacia la coneja angelical, comenzando una batalla relativamente pareja.

En eso, Súper Beta estaba sentado mirando la pelea, ni siquiera había decidido incorporarse. Ambos estaban en un duelo parejo, no había necesidad de intervenir, e incluso se hubiese destransformado de no ser no ser por una voz en su oído.

"_¿Por qué no vas a pelear?_"-Cuestionó el que él reconoció como Wahn.

"Porque no sería algo justo"-Respondió el lobo.

"_Como ya te has dado cuenta ella es descendiente de los Magic Rabbit, y sabes bien hasta donde llegaban las capacidades de esa raza_"-Explicó el jefe de Black Arrow-"_Si sigue la lucha que estás viendo, es más que seguro que Scourge pierda debido a su límite de tiempo_"

"Pero…"-Trató de objetar Súper Beta.

"_No pongas objeciones, ve a pelear, o ya sabes lo que pasara_"-Interrumpió el erizo con tono siniestro.

El súper lobo lo meditó unos segundos e instantáneamente después se puso de pie y levantó el vuelo hacia la pelea.

En tanto, Súper Scourge logró descargar un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de Angel Jessica, quien pudo recuperarse rápidamente y contestar con un codazo en el pecho, que fue seguido de una patada del súper erizo directo al estomago, pero la coneja angelical contestó con un rápido cabezazo en el mentón de su enemigo antes de que éste pudiese seguir atacando, para luego arrojar un poderoso gancho con dirección al mismo lugar, que hizo volar al erizo malvado hacia arriba, pero éste fue capaz de recuperarse e impulsar de nuevo hacia ella.

Angel Jessica bloqueó el puñetazo con los brazos en cruz enfrente de la cara, sin embargo, antes de poder lanzar un contraataque, una voz a su derecha la alertó.

"¡No te olvides que nosotros somos dos!"-Le gritó Súper Beta en señal de advertencia mientras se acercaba preparando su puño derecho.

Le había dado el tiempo suficiente como para que la chica se acomodase y pudiera bloquear ese golpe, sin embargo Súper Scourge le descargó una patada en cabeza, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Sin siquiera esperar a que se recuperase el súper erizo se lanzó rápidamente contra la derribada coneja, dispuesto a darle una fuertísima patada antes de que se recuperase.

Pero Angel Jessica fue capaz de reponerse rápidamente, dando un brinco al costado, provocando que la pierna del erizo impactara contra el suelo, dándole la oportunidad de patearlo en la espalda y con la otra pierna, golpearlo en la rodilla, pudiendo derribarlo, solo para descargar una tercera patada en su pecho. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de ver venir al lobo, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, aunque logró recuperarse y retroceder de un salto.

Pero, Súper Scourge se incorporó rápidamente y se lanzó, junto con Súper Beta, hacia ella. Angel Jessica no sabía qué hacer, sus enemigos estaban cada vez más cerca, si fuera contra uno solo estaba segura de que algo podría hacer, pero contra los dos su único destino era la derrota.

Sin embargo, parecía que tenía un ángel de la guarda, o quizás dos, ya que el súper erizo fue golpeado por una esfera azul, mientras que el súper lobo recibió un puñetazo de Knuckles directo en la cara.

"¡Ya me canse de solamente ver!"-Exclamó Sonic con decisión encarando a sus enemigos que se estaban recuperando.

"¡No se la pondremos tan fácil!"-Les informó Knuckles poniendo en guardia y siendo rodeado por un aura transparente.

"Ya es seguro que nos van a matar"-Comentó Neir incorporándose como podía.

"No seas tan negativo, al menos tengamos un poco de esperanza, es lo último que se pierde"-Fue lo que dijo el erizo azul con tono irónico.

"Pues espero que la esperanza dure, porque lo que estamos a punto de perder es la vida"-Dijo el erizo celeste dando la vuelta para ver a ambos súper.

Súper Scourge los miraba con completa furia, ya le estaba cansando todo esto, mientras que Súper Beta seguía con su mirada seria de siempre.

"¡¿TANTAS GANAS TIENEN DE MORIR? ¡ENTONCES CUMPLIRÉ SU DESEO!"-Vociferó el súper erizo haciendo que su aura de oscuridad se hiciera gigante, para luego lanzarse hacia ellos junto con su compañero.

Sonic y Knuckles se pusieron en guardia esperando para evadir el ataque, pero ellos no eran el blanco, Angel Jessica lo notó rápidamente, y pudo bloquear la arremetida directa del lobo, sin embargo, no fue capaz de hacer nada contra la del erizo, quien descargo una fuertísima patada con su talón en contra del hombro izquierdo de la chica, seguido de otro golpe con la pierna en el brazo izquierdo, arrojándola a unos metros. La coneja cayó retorciéndose de dolor agarrándose el brazo afectado.

"Estos tontos creen que atacando por la espalda podrán sorprendernos"-Le comentó Súper Scourge a su compañero, justo antes de dar la vuelta, parando el Spin Dash de Sonic, mientras que Súper Beta detuvo el Maximum Heat Attack de Knuckles. Seguido de eso, ambos golpearon fuertemente a sus oponentes, derribándolos-"Ya me estoy aburriendo es hora de acabar con esto"-Dijo apuntando al erizo y al equidna con las dos manos-"Tu cuida que nadie salte a hacerse el héroe"-Le ordenó a su compañero refiriéndose a Neir, Tails y Shade, que todavía no habían intervenido, pero se veía que querían hacerlo.

Súper Scourge le dedico una sonrisa a sus enemigos, quienes se estaban incorporando, se preparó para arrojarles los Chaos Spear que había cargado, pero un grito llamó su atención.

"¡CHAOS…!"-Escucharon una voz que reconocieron como la de Shadow, quien había dado un salto hacia ellos mientras era rodeado de un aura roja-"¡…BLAST!"-Vociferó el erizo negro, provocando que dos concentrados y poderosos rayos de energía salieran disparados hacia el súper erizo y el súper lobo, golpeándolos de lleno y arrastrándolos bien lejos durante algunos segundos, hasta que la energía se disolvió. Luego se volteó rápidamente a mirar a Neir-"¡Rápido, utiliza esa porquería que tienes en el brazos y pásame energía de la Master Emerald!"-Le ordenó señalando la gran gema.

Neir tuvo que asimilarlo durante un segundo ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? para después reaccionar, lanzar su gancho hacia la Master Emerald y poner su palma frente a la de Shadow.

"Esto es peligroso"-Observó Gamma descruzándose de brazos-"Voy a detenerlos"-Afirmó dispuesto a lanzarse contra los erizos.

"_Espera, Gamma_"-Escuchó en el comunicador de su oreja, deteniendo al instante su andar-"_Barto quería una pelea justa, y ahora la va a tener_"-Explicó la persona del otro lado-"_Déjalo pelear, está en su sangre, los Chaos Wolf son un raza de guerreros orgullosos, lo que él más quiere ahora es una batalla de igual a igual_"

El equidna solo respondió con un "Entendido" mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía lo que estaba pasando.

"Ese no fue un Chaos Blast"-Comentó el erizo celeste mientras un aura de energía verde pasaba a través de él y llegaba hasta Shadow.

"Si lo fue, solo que más concentrado"-Explicó el erizo negro mientras un aura dorada comenzaba a rodearlo.

Súper Beta había logrado recuperarse rápidamente, y había notado lo que los erizos estaban haciendo, sin esperar nada más, se lanzó directamente hacia ellos. Pero antes de poder golpear a uno, su vuelo fue detenido por un rodillazo en su pecho, al recuperarse pudo notar que el que lo frenó no fue otro que Shadow, pero éste se veía diferente, ya su color negro había pasado a ser amarillo pálido muy brillante y era rodeado por un aura dorada ascendente.

"Tú y yo dejamos algo pendiente hace 5 días, zanjémoslo ahora"-Dijo sonriente Súper Shadow con algo de prepotencia agrandando su aura y poniéndose en guardia.

"Pues que así sea"-Contestó Súper Beta esbozando una media sonrisa de confianza mientras también se ponía en alerta.

"Neir, pásame energía a mi también"-Le pidió Sonic, a lo que Neir asintió apuntando de nuevo hacia la Master Emerald con el dispositivo de su brazo.

"¡NADA DE ESO!"-Vociferó Súper Scourge arrojando un fuertísimo puñetazo directo al aparato del erizo celeste, destrozándolo y dirigiendo su puño hacia la cara de éste, lanzándolo lejos-"Seguimos teniendo la ventaja"-Les informó a unos irritados Sonic y Knuckles, que habían dado un paso atrás al ver al súper erizo-"La otra vez tuvieron que ser 8 para derrotarme ¿Ustedes 2 creen poder hacerlo solos?"-Cuestionó burlonamente dando un paso hacia ellos, pero frenando al escuchar una voz a un costado.

"¡_PULSUS AIR_!"-Gritó Angel Jessica apuntando con su mano derecha hacia el malvado erizo, quien colocó ambos brazos en cruz, protegiéndose de la potentísima ráfaga de aire que lo golpeó segundos después y que solo lo movió unos metros-"¿En realidad creíste que tenían la ventaja?"-Cuestionó la coneja con firmeza.

"De hecho lo sigo creyendo"-Afirmó Súper Scourge señalando el brazo izquierdo de la chica-"Te disloqué ese hombro, así que no podrás utilizar ese brazo, mientras que yo por mi parte sigo entero"-Explicó mientras cargaba energía mostrando una gran aura oscura, pero la coneja solo sonrío por ello.

"Je, dices eso pero por alguna razón tu energía está disminuyendo, puedo sentirlo"-Contrarió Angel Jessica con tono burlón.

El comentario enfadó mucho al ya de por si enojado súper erizo, quien se lanzó apresuradamente hacia la coneja, la cual esquivo la arremetida dando un giro, para luego levantar su rodilla, impactándola contra el estomago de su enemigo, seguido un fuerte codazo en la espalda.

"¡Chaos Control!"-Gritó Súper Scourge desde el suelo al desaparecer en una luz, dejando sorprendida a la chica, para luego golpearla por un costado en el brazo herido.

"¡Ahhhhh, maldito cobarde!"-Fue lo que le gritó Angel Jessica incorporándose difícilmente mientras se agarraba el hombro izquierdo.

"Si no puedes aguantar el calor, mejor sal de la cocina"-Le aconsejó Súper Scourge con una risita, antes de lanzarse directo hacia la coneja, comenzando a arrojarle puñetazos que la chica pudo evadir con bastante dificultad.

_-Mientras en la pelea entre Shadow y Barto…_

El súper erizo estaba en un veloz intercambio de golpes con el súper lobo, la velocidad era tal que incluso Sonic tenía problemas para seguirlos con los ojos (Pero era el único que podía ver la pelea de ésta manera). Lo único que se podía ver a simple vista eran los choques que se producían, además de las numerosas grietas que estos iban produciendo en el terreno.

"Shadow nunca deja de sorprenderme"-Admitió Tails en voz alta, a pesar de no poder seguir la pelea con la vista por más que tratase.

"Ni a mí"-Corroboró Knuckles con los ojos cerrados, ya que estaba siguiendo la pelea por las energías que desprendían los contrincantes y no con la vista.

Sonic permaneció cayado, estaba completamente concentrado en seguirlos a ambos con la vista, sus ojos se movían constantemente de un lado para el otro al compás de la batalla, esto lo notó Amy.

"¿Puedes verlos?"-Le preguntó la eriza sorprendida.

"A duras penas, son muy rápidos"-Admitió el erizo azul sin dejar de prestar atención a la pelea.

"Que velocidad"-Dijo Reychel completamente anonadada y tratando de seguir el combate con sus ojos (Sin éxito).

"Impresionante, están al mismo nivel"-Analizó Gamma con tono serio.

"Te equivocas"-Contario Zekrom todavía en la posición del loto y abriendo los ojos-"Puede que ahora parezca que tienen la misma fuerza, pero Shadow the Hedgehog está ocultando un poder muy superior, si sacara ese poder Beta perdería al instante"

"¡Eso es imposible!"-Exclamó Max-"¡Ni siquiera Delta podría haberle ganado fácilmente!"

"Tú también te equivocas. Delta, igual que todos los Psycho Fox, tenía un poder escondido inimaginable, ni siquiera Beta, un Chaos Wolf, podría contra eso. La raza de Delta fue la más poderosa de la Tierra después de la aniquilación de los Dust Cat hace 300 años"-Explicó el erizo ninja-"Por suerte para nosotros, Gamma la mató. Pero Shadow tiene incluso más fuerza, si sacara todo ese poder, sería capaz de derrotar a todos los que vinimos a esta isla él solo"

El grupo entero había quedado impactado por explicación de Zekrom, y ya no estaban tan seguros de su victoria. Y siguieron mirando las peleas en silencio.

Súper Shadow logró esquivar uno de los puñetazos que se dirigieron hacia él y contestó con un golpe en el pecho de Súper Beta, quien después le dio uno en la cara. Ambos se continuaron golpeando intercaladamente una y otra vez, cuando el súper erizo conectaba un ataque, instantes después el súper lobo contraataca. Cada arremetida parecía tener el poder de un meteoro y resonaba por toda la isla, haciendo que lo espectadores se estremecieran con cada una de ellas.

Finalmente ambos se dieron un último y fuertísimo puñetazo al mismo tiempo, saliendo despedidos en direcciones opuestas.

Mientras, Angel Jessica solo se pasaba esquivando las arremetidas de Súper Scourge, cosa que irritaba cada vez más al malvado súper erizo.

"¡Maldita puta! ¡Quédate quieta!"-Le ordenó lanzando ataques cada vez más violentos-"¡Vamos pelea! ¡Esto no es divertido!"

Esos comentarios no le agradaron nada a la coneja angelical ¿Quería divertirse? ¡Pues se iba a divertir de lo lindo!

En tanto, Súper Shadow y Súper Beta se encontraban derribados en lugares opuestos a unos 200 metros de distancia entre ellos debido a aquel último golpe doble, pero los dos se habían incorporado y se lanzaron rápidamente hacia su oponente.

"¡Nunca me había divertido tanto en una pelea! ¡Pero es hora de terminar con esto!"-Le gritó el súper lobo en pleno vuelo con un tono de voz que lo hacían parecer una persona completamente diferente a la que se suponía que era-"¡Double Bloody High Claw!"-Vociferó llevando ambas manos hacia atrás rodeadas de un brillo color rojo sangre, el cual también estaba presente en sus ojos y en una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

"¡Si crees que podrás derrotar a la Forma de Vida Perfecta estas completamente equivocado amigos mío!"-Exclamó el súper erizo siendo rodeado por un aura roja circular mientras llevaba sus puños hacia delante-"¡Esto lo aprendí de esa zorra presumida! ¡Nova Strike!"

Exactamente al mismo tiempo, Angel Jessica esquivaba un ataque de Súper Scourge y lo alejaba de una patada.

"¡Te voy a vencer!"-Le informó la chica llevando su mano derecha hacia atrás.

"¡No digas estupideces!"-Le gritó el súper erizo lanzándose hacia ella.

"¡VEREMOS QUIEN DICE ESTUPIDECES!"-Vociferó Angel Jessica haciendo un movimiento ascendente con la mano-"¡_Turbo Magnus_!"-Exclamó generando un enorme tornado de viento que encerró a Súper Scourge y lo arrastró hacia arriba a toda velocidad.

"¡Ahhhhh!"-Gritó el súper erizo sin poder hacer nada para evitar que el poderoso ataque lo llevase.

_

* * *

-Nicolás: ¡__And… this end__! Jeje… últimamente me siento malvado y los dejo mucho con la intriga :D_

_-Shadow: ¡Cállate y comencemos con las aclaraciones que son demasiadas! ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: *Suspira* Has hecho mucho en esta batalla, así que por esta vez no voy a golpearte ¬¬…*Se aclara la garganta* Ejem, Jessica hazme el honor…_

_-Jessica: La transformación que yo realice, y como bien observó Beta, se llama "forma angelica" (Forma Angelical en Español o Angelic Form en Ingles), es una transformación única de mi raza, los Magic Rabbit y como podrán notar mi poder equipara al de las súper formas al transformarme, pero tengo un problema muy grande y es que mi energía va disminuyendo si no está cierta persona controlando el flujo de poder a mi lado. Más adelante se explicara esto último. Por lo demás las frases que aparecieron en este capítulo fueron:_

_*__ Unleashing virtus Gaia: Liberar la energía de Gaia._

_*Ignis Divine: Fuego Divino._

_*__ Turbo Magnus: Gran Tornado._

_-Neir: No lo dijimos en el capitulo anterior, pero por si las dudas aclararemos que Chaos Harpoon significa "Arpón de Chaos"._

_-Shadow: Mi turno… la versión del Chaos Blast que utilice para atacar a esos dos cuando estaban distraídos es una variante que aparece en los Comics de la editorial Archie, pero como preferimos meter pocas cosas de otras continuidades que no sean la de los juegos, decir que esa variante también la utilice en Sonic Chronicles ayuda en ello, por lo demás, si bien no lo describió durante el capitulo, no fueron solamente dos rayos los que disparé, en realidad fueron también salieron disparados para varios lados mas, pero era muy redundante describirlo… mientras que el ataque con el que estoy a punto de derrotar al lobo…_

_-Nicolás (Ironía): Si claro, como no ¬¬_

_-Shadow (Ignorándolo):… en realidad no debería decir "Lo aprendí de Delta", sino más bien "Lo aprendí de cierto emperador galáctico" haciendo referencia a Freezer (O Freeza según la traducción) y una de sus técnicas conocida como Nova Strike ¬¬ Por cierto, es personaje de Dragon Ball -.-_

_-Alpha: Y se suponía que debía explicarlo en el capítulo 3 pero parece que cierto Alíen se olvido y recién ahora se da cuenta ¬¬ *Mira a Nicolás, quien pone cara de apenado* Mi técnica característica: El Death Beam, es también la técnica característica de Freezer (O Freeza)._

_-Nicolás: ¿Falta algo?_

_-Barto: Si ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: ¿Y qué falta?_

_-Barto: ¿Explicar que mi Bloody High Claw saca su nombre de una técnica del personaje Vega (O Balrog en Japón), y que si bien se parecen, no son lo mismo? ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: Ah, sí. Eso podría ser ^^U_

_-Shadow: ¡Cállate y da las gracias! ¡Así nos podemos ir de una vez!_

_-Nicolás: ¬¬X Ejem, pues paso a darles las gracias a: _**Napo-1**_, gracias y de nada, tu nuevo fic esta excelente ^^ se lo recomiendo a todos, y pues, todavía tengo que ponerme al día con el otro ^^U dentro de estos días veré si puedo; a _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_, Neir "peleó" (Entre comillas porque le dieron flor de paliza xD) solito un rato, pero después llegó su ángel de la guardia y lo salvó xD… Ya sabía lo de Chaos Knuckles y había decidido no utilizarlo, pero ahora decidí investigar y buscar información y… sigo firme en no hacerlo xD… ¿Por qué? Pues, porque si bien había leído en el artículo de la Wikipedia la manera de transformarse de Chaos Knuckles, también había notado un error, ya que Sonic X es la única de las series en las cuales aparecen transformaciones. Entonces investigue en otras páginas más enfocadas a todo lo que es Sonic (Como Sonic Wikia com y Archiesonic wikia com (En lugar de espacios van puntos)), descubriendo que en realidad Chaos Knuckles es una transformación en los comics de Archie, producto de que Knuckles fuera expuesto a la energía de las Chaos Emeralds antes de nacer, pero no sería hasta mucho después que se vieran los efectos, cuando el Dr. Finitevus tratase de drenar la Chaos Energy de Knuckles mediante una maquina, pero algo salió mal y terminó despertando todo el poder de Knuckles transformándolo en Chaos Knuckles, la entidad de Chaos Energy más poderosa del mundo (Incluso por sobre la Master Emerald). Tiempo después de que muchas cosas pasaran, todo termina cuando Knuckles muere…_

_-Knuckles: ¡¿QUEEE?_

_-Nicolás: ¬¬X ¡Déjame terminar! *Continua*… pero fue capaz de regresar a cambio de perder sus nuevos poderes. Fin ^^_

_-Knuckles: *Suspiro de alivio*_

_-Nicolás: Guau, si que fue largo explicarlo… aunque puede que haya algún error u omisión de mi parte debido a que los artículos que tienen esta información están en completo Ingles *Continúa dando las gracias* a _**Dark-KannaI**_, hola, entonces vamos a contestar por puntos ^^ (Es más fácil así xD):_

_1- En mi país (Argentina) el Día de la Madre se celebra el Tercer Domingo de Octubre ;)_

_2- Tiene razón xD Aunque según… ya que Neir en realidad tiene muchos secretos que no ha compartido con nadie… de hecho, hay algunos que ni siquiera él los sabe ;)_

_3- Pues, más que Alpha ^^, pero menos que el resto xD_

_-Gamma: Olvidas que fue a mí a quien se le ocurrió lo de la Dark Form en Central City ¬¬X_

_-Nicolás: En realidad no se te ocurrió a ti ¬¬ *Continua*:_

_4- Pues, el milagro tiene forma de conejita roja y de erizo negro xD_

_5- Jeje, eso se lo tenía guardado en la manga desde el inicio del fic ^^_

_6- Así es más interesante ^^_

_-Neir: También les daremos las gracias a los que han leído este fic y dejado Reviews:__ a __**Tsubasa**__, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, a _**Kira-writer**_, a _**Maika Luna**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a _**Luna Modoki**_ y a _**Brenda**_._

_-Jessica: Me encanta como das las gracias ^w^ *Le salta encima y lo abraza fuertemente*_

_-Neir: T-TU_

_-Jessica (Con cara, sonrisa picara y un tono provocador): Recuerda que me debes un par de favorcitos ¬w¬_

_-Neir: T-TU Nunca te olvidas de estas cosas ¿No?_

_-Jessica: No suelo hacerlo ^w^_

_-Neir: Oye ¿Por qué no usaste el __Mystic __R__egenerationis__ para sanar tu brazo durante la pelea?_

_-Jessica: Pues, porque no lo puedo usar en mi misma, lo que hago es utilizar mi propia energía estimulando las células para que sanen la herida rápidamente, no funciona si tratase de utilizar mi propia energía para curarme._

_-Neir: Ah, ya veo._

_-Jessica: Y ni creas que cambiando de tema va a hacer que me olvide de los favores que me debes ¬W¬_

_-Neir: Rayos._

_-Nicolás: Ok, entonces…_

_-Knuckles, Barto, Jessi, Neir y Nico (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego! (Alpha solo saluda con un gesto de la mano, mientras que Shadow no saluda ¬¬)._


	25. Jessica y Yamila

_Pues ¿Qué puedo decir? Solo que estoy feliz :) ¡Ya que este fic ha superado los 100 Reviews en 3 meses! Y les doy las gracias no solo a lo que los dejaron, sino que también a los que han leído este FanFic, que ya no sé ni lo que es xD ¿Es un FanFic de Sonic? ¿O se habrá convertido en uno de Dragon Ball de tantas referencias? ¿Sera uno de humor? ¿Uno serio? ¿Una parodia? ¿Un homenaje a los Shonen (Mangas y Animes de acción)? Pues no lo sé, pero es mío ¡Y llegó a los 100 Reviews! Si bien por más que tuviese 2 lo seguiría escribiendo igual (Pero eso no quiere decir que tengan que dejar menos Reviews eh! xD), lo vuelvo a decir: Gracias a todos, y sin más, disfruten del capítulo…_

_

* * *

The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 25: La Batalla por la Master Emerald, Parte 14: Jessica y Yamila._

"¡_Turbo Magnus_!"-Exclamó Angel Jessica haciendo un movimiento ascendente con su mano derecha (La que podía usar), lo cual generó un gigantesco tornado que arrastró hacia arriba a un sorprendido Súper Scourge.

"Creía que esto me haría más daño"-Comentó el súper erizo mientras el tornado desaparecía y se examinaba el cuerpo, notando que solo le había hecho unos cuantos rasguños-"Parece que tu tampoco tienes mucha energía"-Fue lo que dijo comenzando a descender, por mas poco daño que haya recibido debía notar que por lo menos había sido elevado unos 150 metros en el aire.

La coneja había notado que su ataque casi no le había hecho daño a su oponente, y había dicho: "Si… tan solo… Yamila estuviese aquí"-Justo antes de desplomarse en el piso.

_-Mientras esto pasaba, cerca de allí estaba ocurriendo otra batalla…_

"¡Double Bloody High Claw!"-Vociferó Súper Beta llevando sus garras hacia adelante con la intensión de usarlas contra su enemigo.

"¡Nova Strike!"-Gritó Súper Shadow con ambos puños de frente y rodeado por un aura circular de color rojo.

El poderoso ataque del súper lobo chocó contra el aura de energía del súper erizo, lo cual generó una potentísima onda expansiva que sacudió toda la isla. Las garras de Súper Beta luchaban por destruir el circulo de energía que rodeaba a su oponente, mientras que Súper Shadow luchaba por vencer a dichas garras para golpear de llenó al lobo.

"Son muy fuertes"-Analizó Súper Scourge viendo a los dos combatientes mientras por un segundo, su color pasó de purpura a verde, en eso se despabiló-"No es momento para estar viendo una pelea ajena, voy a matar a ésta puta y luego me encargaré rápidamente del resto"-Se dijo a sí mismo al comenzar a caminar hacia la derribada (Pero no inconsciente), Angel Jessica.

Mientras, el choque de fuerzas entre Súper Shadow y Súper Beta seguía igual, ninguno de los dos había movido a su rival ni medio centímetro. Hasta que, de pronto, el súper erizo sonrió. El súper lobo no entendió el porqué de esta actitud.

"¡Yo ganaré!"-Le informó Súper Shadow saliendo verticalmente de su esfera de energía, la cual siguió presionando a Súper Beta-"¡Nova Strike!"-Gritó generando otra burbuja de aura roja y golpeando con ésta a su oponente directo en la espalda, provocando que se estrellara duramente contra el suelo-"Jajajaja ¿Qué te pareció eso?"-Rió el súper erizo hacia la nube polvo.

"¡Me pareció un ataque de mierda!"-Escuchó desde la humareda, justo un segundo antes de que un poderoso rayo de energía saliera de ésta y lo golpeara de lleno.

"Mal…dicion"-Alcanzó a decir Súper Shadow mientras volaba por el aire, justo antes de caer de espaldas al suelo.

"(¡Me va a matar!)"-Se advirtió a si misma tratando se incorporarse, sin éxito-"(¡Soy una inútil! ¡No puedo hacer nada por mi misma!)"-Se reprochó derramando una lágrima de impotencia y golpeando el suelo con su mano cerrada mientras veía como el súper erizo se acercaba, pero de repente, todos se quedaron quietos.

Súper Scourge estaba en la posición de caminar, dando un paso hacia el frente, pero su pie todavía seguía en el aire y no se movía ¿Qué estaba pasando? Giró su cabeza para ver a su alrededor, allí divisó como Sonic había salido corriendo para interceptar al súper erizo que se dirigía hacia ella, también pudo ver como Gamma había disparado un rayo de energía para interceptar al erizo azul, al ver más a un costado, divisó a Súper Shadow que trataba de incorporarse y cómo Súper Beta se dirigía a atacarlo antes de que lo lograse. Pero ninguno de ellos se movía un solo centímetro, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

"¿Qué está pasando?"-Atinó a decir sin poder entender.

"¿Acaso ya olvidaste que puedo detener el tiempo por 5 minutos si combino tu energía con la mía?"-Le preguntó una voz que reconoció al instante.

"¡¿Yamila?"-Cuestionó sin poder creer que ella estuviese allí.

"¿A quién esperabas, al conejo de pascua?"-Le preguntó dicha voz mientras notaba que tenía a alguien al lado-"¡Vamos levántate! ¡Una descendiente de los _Magic Rabbit_ no puede rendirse tan fácilmente!"

"Tienes razón"-Corroboró Angel Jessica poniéndose de pie con gran dificultad y mirando a la persona que vino en su rescate.

Ésta era una coneja de color verde, con los ojos del mismo color y el cabello blanco, que estaba peinado de la misma forma que el de Jessica, además también tenía un tatuaje en forma de pentagrama en el pecho, solo que éste estaba invertido, con la punta apuntando hacia abajo. La coneja iba "vestida" (Entre comillas porque apenas llevaba ropa) con un top marrón oscuro bastante pequeño (Tenia el tamaño de un bikini), sus guantes eran del mismo color y no tenían dedos, además llevaba una alpargatas parecidas a las de Dalina, pero del mismo color de los guantes. También tenía una "falda" (Entre comilla debido a que en realidad es como una "capa" que solo tapa un lado).

_

* * *

-Nicolás: Aparezco para hacer una aclaración, me es muy difícil describir a Yamila, si todavía no entendieron cómo es, vayan a mi perfil y cliqueen en "Homepage", que los llevara a mi deviantART donde hace unos instantes subí una imagen. Seguimos…_

* * *

Angel Jessica estaba feliz de ver a esa chica, la cual la miraba seriamente, pero era típico en ella. Se dispuso a preguntar algo, pero Yamila la interrumpió dándole una cachetada.

"¡Au! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?"-Cuestionó mientras se agarraba la mejilla.

"¡Por usar tu _forma angelica_ de esta manera!"-Reprochó la coneja verde-"¡Pudiste haber muerto!"

"Bueno, perdón…"-Comenzó a pedir disculpas, pero debió detenerse cuando Yamila le dio un abrazo.

"Siempre me preocupas de ésta manera, hermanita"-Le dijo mientras le daba ese abrazo.

"Lo siento"-Se disculpó mientras la soltaba.

"Ok, será mejor que te regresé toda la energía posible, solo deben quedarnos unos 3 minutos"-Le recordó mientras tocaba el pentagrama de su pecho-"_Unleashing virtus Dark Gaia_"-Pronunció mientras un aura infernal comenzaba a rodearla y el pentagrama comenzaba a emitir una luz negra, provocando que varias marcas de ese color aparecieran por su cuerpo (Como las de Jessica), su cabello se volvió de color oscuro y flotó un poco en el aire, y de su espalda salieron dos alas demoniacas de color negro.

"Increíble, nunca dejas de aumentar tu poder hermana"-Se sorprendió Angel Jessica-"¡Eres todavía más fuerte que hace una semana!"

"Eso es porque no soy una perezosa como tú"-Le dijo con ironía Demon Yamila-"_Circle infinitam potentiam_"-Pronunció mientras ella y su hermana ponían una palma enfrente de la otra (Porque Jessica no podía mover el brazo izquierdo), mientras que la coneja demoniaca colocaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de la coneja angelical. Esto provocó que sus auras comenzaran a mezclarse y girar en círculos, pasando de la una a la otra durante unos segundos, hasta que se normalizaron-"Con esto tendrás para unos 10 minutos a toda potencia, aprovéchalos bien"

"Es una pena que tu magia negra no pueda curar heridas"-Comentó Angel Jessica agarrándose el hombro izquierdo.

"¡Ah cierto! ¡Se me olvidaba!"-Recordó Yamila mientras volvía a la normalidad y metía su mano en su escote-"Toma"-Al decirle esto le arrojó algo pequeño, que Jessica atrapó.

"¿Una semillita?"-Cuestionó con cara de "no entiendo" mientras examinaba la pequeña semilla de color verde claro-"¿Tengo que plantarla?"

"Jajaja ¡No, tonta! ¡Cométela!"-Rió al ver la ingenuidad de su hermana-"Son mi último descubrimiento ¡Vamos! ¡No te daría veneno!"

"Tú y tus pociones y hechizos raros"-Dijo mientras se llevaba la semilla a la boca y la masticaba-"No tiene sabor"-Comentó justo antes de tragarla, y al instante siguiente sintió como sus músculos se hinchaban y volvían a la normalidad en menos de un segundo, para después notar que todas sus heridas habían desaparecidos-"¡Increíble!"-Exclamó examinándose el cuerpo y notando que ya podía mover el brazo izquierdo.

"Tienes 15 segundos"-Le recordó mientras abría un portal y se iba por éste.

"¡Gracias!"-Le agradeció por la ayuda, antes de darse vuelta y encarar al todavía detenido Súper Scourge-"¡Ahora te vas a enterar!"

Esperó unos pocos instantes en guardia, hasta que sintió que el tiempo comenzaba a volver a la normalidad. Súper Scourge terminó ese paso y notó como un puño se dirigía directo hacia su cara, golpeando de lleno.

"¡Guau!"-Exclamó Sonic dando un salto atrás para evadir el ataque oscuridad de Gamma.

"¡Nadie va a intervenir!"-Le recordó el equidna verde, volviendo a mirar la pelea.

Mientras que, Súper Beta arremetió contra Súper Shadow, quien logró detener la envestida y darle un puñetazo en la cara al lobo.

"¿Qué le está pasando a Beta?"-Cuestionó Reychel-"El no suele actuar de esa manera"

"Al parecer su instinto primitivo está despertando"-Explicó Zekrom incorporándose-"Los Chaos Wolf solían ser una raza de guerreros que comenzaron grandes guerras en la antigüedad, estaban bastante compenetrados con los Equidnas. Pero después del despertar de Perfect Chaos y de que su número fuera reducido salvajemente, se auto exiliaron a tierras lejanas y se convirtieron en un raza pacifica. Pero, el tener por fin un oponente a su altura, parece como si estuviese despertando esa sed de sangre que lleva en su ADN"

Súper Beta se recuperaba del golpe que le había dado su oponente y mientras lo hacia se comenzó a reír de manera lunática.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"-Le preguntó Súper Shadow al no entender porque se reía.

"Es solo que…"-Comenzó a explicar mientras levantaba su cabeza, mostrando un brillo asesino en ellos, algo que Shadow no había visto nunca, ni siquiera Black Doom tenía esa mirada-"¡…Por fin voy a poder dar todo contra alguien que realmente vale la pena!"-Exclamó mientras un aura color rojo sangre aparecía a su alrededor, sobre todo en sus garras.

Sin mediar ninguna otra palabra se arrojó sobre Súper Shadow, quien logró evadir con gran dificultad los zarpazos de Súper Beta.

"¡Es imposible!"-Exclamó incrédulo Súper Scourge al recuperarse del puñetazo que había recibido-"¡Hace un instante estabas agonizando y ahora estas como si nada!"-El súper erizo no podía creerlo, era ilógico, el mismo vio como se desplomaba en el suelo por falta de energía.

"Digamos que hice un pequeño trato con un demonio"-Se explicó con un tono de burla, aunque sus palabras eran técnicamente verdad.

"¡Una estúpida como tú no le puede ganar al gran Scourge the Hedgehog!"-Gritó al lanzarse contra ella.

"Ahora tienes menos de la mitad de tu energía y cada vez pierdes mas, esta pelea ya la gané yo"-Dijo Angel Jessica mientras esquivaba con relativa facilidad los golpes que le lanzaba su oponente.

Al prestar atención, y por un segundo, el color de Súper Scourge pasó de morado a verde, la coneja entendió que apenas si tenía fuerza para seguir. Así que esquivó uno de sus ataques y lo golpeó con un _Pulsus Air _directo en el estomago, arrojándolo lejos.

"A duras penas puedes mantenerte en pie. Ríndete y te dejare ir"-Aconsejó Angel Jessica rodeándose de su aura celestial.

"¿Tu…crees…que voy a…dejar que me…derrotes?"-Cuestionó incorporándose con dificultad el erizo mientras su color se volvía verde, pero sus púas seguían erizadas y sus ojos todavía tenían el mismo color de su súper forma. Quería mantener la transformación a toda costa, no se iba rendir así de fácil-"¡No me ganaras!"-Exclamó comenzando a correr hacia ella.

"Van a matar a Scourge"-Fue lo dijo Zekrom como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

"¿Entonces por qué no vas a ayudarlo?"-Cuestionó Gamma con la misma tranquilidad.

"¿Por qué no vas tú?"-Respondió con una pregunta el erizo ninja-"No soy lo bastante impulsivo para lanzarme directamente contra una _Magic Rabbit_"

Max y Reychel intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad al escuchar a sus compañeros hablar tan tranquilos. Por su parte Metal Sonic estaba cayado, no había dicho nada hace 2 capítulos, solo se ocupaba de hacer cálculos en sus cabeza… algo estaba tramando.

"¡_Lux Sancta_!"-Gritó Jessica llevando su mano hacia adelante, disparando un gran haz de luz directamente sobre "Súper" Scourge quien lo recibió de lleno.

El erizo sintió como un calor abrazador lo golpeó en todo su cuerpo, le parecía que esa potente luz lo estaba calcinando. Fue arrastrado por el enorme ataque, provocando que el Anarchy Beryl se desprendiera de su frente, sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado por completo y no pudo evitar quedar atrapado en la explosión que desato el _Lux Sancta_.

Cuando la fuerte luz se disipó, todos los presentes pudieron ver un gran rastro de destrucción provocado por la energía que desató Jessica.

"_Seal vis abdita_"-Pronunció estas palabras tocando el pentagrama de su pecho, para destransformarse por completo, entonces soltó un suspiro de alivio y corrió hacia donde estaba el resto viendo la pelea entre Shadow y Beta.

La cual se seguía desarrollando a toda velocidad, el súper erizo esquivaba los zarpazos de su oponente y bloqueaba sus golpes mientras también contraatacaba.

"Jajaja, por más que tengamos casi el mismo poder, yo seré quien ganara"-Rió de manera sádica el súper lobo sin bajar la intensidad de los golpes.

"¿Acaso creíste que ésta es toda mi fuerza?"-Cuestionó Súper Shadow esbozando una sonrisa confiada.

"No me vengas con fanfarroneadas"-Dijo Súper Beta sin creerle-"Solo lo dices para asustarme"

"¿No quieres verlo?"-Le preguntó con aire retador.

"Entonces demuéstramelo"-Pidió al dejar de atacarlo.

"Después no te arrepientas"-Advirtió llevándose una mano a la muñeca.

"Shadow tiene ésta pelea ganada"-Dijo Sonic con confianza, provocando que las miradas de todos se clavaran en él-"Mírenlo bien, esto no es algo que se vea todo los días"

Súper Shadow giró el anillo de su muñeca provocando que brillara y se desprendiera, cayendo ruidosamente al suelo. Luego hizo lo mismo con el otro. Por un segundo pareció que nada ocurrió, hasta que Shadow comenzó a desprender una enorme cantidad de poder representada por un aura que tenía dos veces el tamaño del erizo, quien estaba cargando una gran cantidad de energía, esto provocó un enorme temblor que sacudió no solo la isla flotante, sino que también alteró la marea cercana y oscureció el cielo.

Todos los espectadores (Salvo Sonic) habían quedado impactados por la demostración de poder que estaba haciendo el súper erizo.

"¿Esta no es la primera vez que lo hace, no?"-Le preguntó Knuckles a Sonic.

"Exacto, la única vez que recuerdo fue cuando peleamos contra Final Hazard en la colonia ARK, pero creo que también lo hizo cuando se enfrentó con Devil Doom"

Finalmente, Súper Shadow dejó de cargar energía, ocasionando que el temblor se detuviera.

"¿Por qué esa cara?"-Cuestionó el súper erizo con una sonrisa al ver la sorpresa del lobo.

Sin mediar otra palabra salió disparado hacia su oponente a una velocidad tal que ni Sonic fue capaz de verlo. Había descargado un poderosísimo puñetazo en el estomago de Súper Beta, el golpe fue tan fuerte que provocó que el lobo escupiera sangre por la boca y se retorciera de dolor. Sin dejarlo recuperarse, el súper erizo utilizó su otro puño para golpearlo en la barbilla y tirarlo al suelo. Pero, el lobo se incorporó rápidamente de un salto.

"Vamos, pelea como se debe"-Amedrentó Súper Shadow con gran confianza.

"Admito que había algo de verdad en tu palabras"-Reconoció Súper Beta justo antes lanzarle un puñetazo a la cara de su oponente.

Pero el súper erizo ladeó la cabeza y atrapó el brazo de su rival entre su mano y su hombro, para luego pasarlo sobre su cabeza y estrellarlo duramente contra el piso. El lobo se incorporó rápidamente y se dio la vuelta, solo para que su contrincante descargara una fuertísima pasada en su cara, enviándolo a volar.

Súper Shadow voló lentamente hasta ponerse justo junto al lobo, quien se estaba levantando.

"…"-Súper Beta miró con furia al súper erizo, quien le dedicó una sonrisa.

Lo cual enfadó todavía más al Chaos Wolf, quien salió disparado a toda velocidad y le acertó un fuertísimo puñetazo en la mejilla, pero Súper Shadow solo volvió a mirarlo y sonrió de nuevo.

"Si esto es todo lo que puedes hacer entonces me decepcionas"-Le dijo muy confiado el súper erizo mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre que le había salido de la boca.

"¡Tú no puedes ser más fuerte que yo!"-Vociferó el súper lobo arrojándole una patada a su oponente, quien la evadió saltando y contestó con el mismo tipo de ataque directo en su cara.

Súper Beta salió volando lejos, pero Súper Shadow no esperó a que cayera y lo siguió, descargando una potentísima patada en su estomago, para luego darle un fuerte codazo en la espalda, estrellándolo violentamente contra el piso.

"Imposible"-Dijo incrédulo el súper lobo, desde el pozo que había generado su aterrizaje, todo el cuerpo le dolía, nunca antes lo habían lastimado tanto, trató de pararse pero un pie se colocó sobre su cabeza, impidiéndole hacerlo-"¡¿Cómo es esto posible?"

"Porque soy la Forma de Vida Perfecta, solo eso"-Explicó Súper Shadow con total tono de superioridad.

"¡NO PERMITIRE QUE TE BURLES DE ESA MANERA!"-Vociferó Súper Beta haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a brillar en rojo-"¡CHAOS…!"

"¡Nada de eso!"-Gritó el súper erizo mientras le daba un fuertísimo pisotón en la nuca, dejándolo instantemente inconsciente y provocando que se destransformara.

Instantes después, se aparató del inconsciente lobo, hizo que sus anillos volvieran a sus muñequeras y se destransformó. Se lo veía respirar agitadamente, parecía que había gastado mucha energía.

"Quizás no debí quitarme los anillos estando en súper"-Se dijo a sí mismo al notar que estaba más cansado de lo que había previsto.

"(Su energía está disminuyendo rápidamente)"-Analizó Zekrom al sentir la cantidad de poder que le quedaba al erizo negro.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiese pensar en nada, Metal Sonic comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Shadow.

"¿Y tú que pintas aquí?"-Cuestionó el erizo negro con algo de prepotencia.

Aun así no recibió respuesta, el erizo robótico solo seguía caminando, mientras en su pantalla aparecía "Transformación viable" y "Riesgo de sobrecalentamiento: 0%". Entonces el cuerpo de Neo Metal Sonic comenzó a crecer.

"A la mierda"-Dejó escapar Shadow de sus labios mientras veía impactado como se transformaba.

"¡Oh no!"-Exclamó Sonic al notarlo-"¡Tails, Knuckles! ¡Síganme!"-Les ordenó a sus amigos mientras salía corriendo.

El zorrito y el equidna se miraron un segundo, para luego asentir y seguir al erizo, quien se dirigía hacia donde estaba Shadow.

_

* * *

-Nicolás: ¡Finish! Fue más corto que los anteriores, pero no quise extenderlo de mas, y de paso los sigo dejando con la intriga xD. También voy a decir que tuve un par de cambios en el cauce de la batalla y el capitulo se me fue a cualquier lado, nada que ver con lo que había pensado en primer lugar, ya que mientras escribía se me ocurrieron varias cosas…_

_-Yamila: Como hacerme aparecer a mí, originalmente los buenos no iban contar con apoyo externo, pero cambió de idea y me hizo aparecer antes en la historio, ya que todavía faltaba bastante para que yo hiciera acto de presencia._

_-Neo Metal Sonic: O que yo me transformara…_

_-Nicolás: Pues ¡Es hora de explicar algunas cosas! Primero, puede que a algunos les haya parecido extraño el hecho de que Yamila primero le restablezca ella misma la energía a Jessica y luego le de la semilla para que se cure, entonces ustedes pensaran ¿No podría haberle dado la semilla y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro? La respuesta es que eso no podría ser, ya que la energía de Jessica es especial, no es una energía que haya "nacido" en su cuerpo sino que proviene de la Tierra (En mayúsculas, porque me refiero al planeta), no se puede curar algo que no viene del propio cuerpo, por eso necesita controlar el flujo junto a Yamila, sus energías son opuestas, pero al usarla se convierte en la energía de la otra… es complicado, imagínense el aire, que está conformado por Oxigeno y también por Dióxido de Carbono (Y por otro gases, pero no vienen al caso xD), los animales respiramos Oxigeno y exhalamos Dióxido de Carbono mientras que las plantas hacen exactamente lo opuesto, lo cual genera equilibrio e intercambio constantes, así es exactamente cómo funciona la energía de Jessica y Yamila._

_-Tails, Neir y Shadow (Razonando): ¡Ah! Ahora entiendo…_

_-Sonic, Knuckles, Alpha, Gamma, Amy, Max y Reychel (Confundidos): ¿Lo qué?_

_-Nicolás: ¬¬U *Se aclara la garganta* Ejem… ¡Ok! Ahora viene lo de Shadow y sus pulseras-anillos… verán, como es posible que sepan, la primera vez que Shadow se quita los anillos de las muñecas y aumenta enormemente su poder es en el anime Sonic X en la batalla contra Final Hazard. Aunque también lo hace en los comics de Archie (De hecho, en los comics le pusieron el nombre de "Inhibitor Rings" (Anillos Inhibidores)). Pero, como siempre digo: "Los juegos primero". Y Shadow hace uso de esta cualidad en el Videojuego del 2006, Sonic the Hedgehog, cuando lucha por segunda vez contra Mephiles the Dark, quien utiliza dos Chaos Emeralds y crea un ejército de más de 100 clones de sí mismo (Contándolos, es posible que fuesen mil xD), para derrotarlos se quita los anillos, despachando clones a diestra y siniestra (De una sola arremetida acaba con unos 50 según lo que se ve en el video), cuando antes le había costado mucho derrotar solo a uno. Por ende se nota que su poder aumenta varias veces… por ende en mis historias, cuando Shadow en estado normal se quite los anillos será más fuerte que Súper Shadow, por lo que si Súper Shadow se quita los anillos…_

_-Shadow:… seria más fuerte que Hyper Shadow *Risa malvada*_

_-Nicolás: ¬¬X presumido… También aclarare otra cosa, como verán Sonic dice que Shadow ya lo había hecho contra Final Hazard y contra Devil Doom, hice que Sonic dijera esto, porque Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) no ha ocurrido en ésta historia ¿Por qué? Pues, porque dicha historia se borra a si misma debido a la Paradoja de Solaris, por ende personajes como Mephiles the Dark no habrían existido y el futuro sería diferente (Ósea seria un futuro bueno), así que no ocurrió… por ahora…_

_-Silver (Apareciendo de quien sabe dónde): ¿Y con eso que quieres decir?_

_-Nicolás: ¡¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¡Ni siquiera sales en el fic!_

_-Silver: *Se rasca la cabeza* Pues no sé, creo que me perdí *Se va*_

_-Nicolás: ¬¬UUU…por eso hice esa modificación de la historia original (Ya que en realidad no es porque no lo haya necesitado durante esos 2 combates, sino que a los guionistas no se les había ocurrido, de otro modo estoy segurísimo que lo habría hecho ;P). Otra cosa, cuando Barto le dice a Shadow: _"Por fin voy a poder dar todo contra alguien que realmente vale la pena" _Eso no quiere decir que Barto saque más poder que el que tenía antes, sino que va a luchar bien, porque contra Dalina si bien sacó todo su poder lo hizo de forma un tanto contenida porque no quería herir a una chica (Al darse cuenta del poder que ésta tenia utilizó su Bloody High Claw, y como bien analizó Gamma él podría haberla matado atravesándole el corazón, pero no lo hizo), pero contra Súper Shadow no tendría ningún remordimiento (Además de que estaba siendo impulsado por el deseo de pelear de su raza)._

_-Yamila: Por lo demás, el hechizo que utilicé "Circle infinitam potentiam" significa algo así como "Circulo de poder infinito" o algo por el estilo._

_-Jessica: Y yo les diré que Yamila tiene 16 años, mide 1 metro y pesa 25 kilos._

_-Yamila: *Le da un coscorrón a Jessica* ¡Se supone que eso tenía que decirlo yo!_

_-Jessica: *Se agarra la cabeza* ¡Lo siento!_

_-Yamila: Y es poco probable que no sepan de donde viene la idea de la semilla que le di a Jessica, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Nico lo explicó en el capítulo 15._

_-Nicolás: Ok ¡Hora de dar las gracias! Y se las doy a: _**Tsubasa**_, jeje, seguro subí el capitulo mientras escribías el Review, así que este agradecimiento va por dos… lo del adamantium fue un chiste que le hizo Mior a su hermano, nada mas xD, el dispositivo de Neir estaba hecho de una aleación muy modificada de un metal conocido como Nicromo (Con 80% níquel y 20% cromo), que tiene gran resistividad, posee un punto de fusión en los 1400° y no se oxida con altas temperaturas… por mi parte, Sonic, te recomendaría no volver a decir algo así si en verdad valoras tu vida…_

_-Sonic: Creo que tienes razón, jeje ^^U_

_-Nicolás:… y por ende deduzco que eres de Costa Rica (Según se, es el único país en el que el Día de la Madre se celebra esa fecha :P Salvo que seas de la ciudad de Amberes en Bélgica xD pero lo dudo)… Y con respecto a lo último de Dali, no puedo decirlo, pero ¿En realidad creerían que Dalina the Fox moriría así de fácil?; a _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_, xD, pero recuerda que ya había sido derrotado por otra chica, Dalina lo derrota con su Chaos Twister en el capítulo 6, además Jessica es tan fuerte como cualquier súper, hasta yo le tengo miedo O-OU… imaginaba que dirías eso, interesante, ya que yo hare algo parecido (Pero no con Chaos Knuckles ;) sino con otra transformación)… ya Neir se va a enterar y va a pasar algo xD; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, los héroes suelen tener 3 veces más milagros que los malos (Sino mire el milagro que tuvo en este capítulo Jessica xD)… por ahora no voy a hablar acerca de Rika y Mior… de hecho, a "Scrouge" xD, lo afectaba el drenado desde el capitulo pasado, Jessica lo dice: _"por alguna razón tu energía está disminuyendo, puedo sentirlo"_, si no le hubiese dislocado el hombro, Scourge hubiese perdido en el capitulo anterior… y aquí vio lo que Shadow tenía guardado ^^; a_** Napo-1**_, hola bro, ¡Qué bueno que te guste la batalla!... y si aparecieras tú, los malos perderían al instante xD… ¡Tu nuevo fic es genial! ¡Ya me llego el mensaje de que tiene nuevo cap.! ¡Ahora voy y lo leo :D!; a _**Luna Modoki**_, pues, no cualquier chica ya que tiene mucho poder… y una explicación que dar xD (Aunque algo ya se explicó)… lo de Barto no puedo decirlo, solo diré que cierta persona en los Reviews va por el camino correcto :3… y me parece que has dado justo en el clavo con respecto a Dalina, pero no creo que permanezca así por mucho tiempo :)... y la intriga es para mantener la expectación para el siguiente capitulo xD._

_-Shadow: También debo pasar a dar las gracias a los que han soportado este intento de FanFic y desperdiciado su tiempo en dejar Reviews antes: __a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, a _**Kira-writer**_, a _**Maika Luna**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_y a _**Brenda**_._

_-Nicolás: ¬¬X_

_-Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Reychel, Tails, Neir, Jessi y Nico (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego! (Alpha, Max y Yamila solo hacen un gesto de saludo con la mano, mientras que Shadow y Gamma no saludan ¬¬)._

_-Silver (Vuelve a aparecer de quien sabe dónde): *Rascándose la cabeza* Changos, estoy dando vueltas en círculos._


	26. Resistencia a la desesperada

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 26: La Batalla por la Master Emerald, Parte 15: Resistencia a la desesperada._

"A la mierda"-Dejó Shadow salir de sus labios por el impacto que le produjo ver como Metal Sonic se comenzaba a transformar. Pero lo sacó de la sorpresa una estela azul que pasó de largo, dio una vuelta alrededor del inconsciente Beta y frenó justo enfrente de él-"¿Qué h…?"-Comenzó a cuestionarle al erizo azul, pero notar lo que tenía en las manos lo hizo detenerse.

"Solo estoy poniendo la balanza a nuestro favor"-Contestó Sonic sosteniendo con ambos brazos las 7 gemas sagradas, justo cuando Tails y Knuckles se reunían con ellos-"¡Ok chicos! ¡Es hora del show!"-Exclamó lanzando las Chaos Emeralds al aire y extendiendo su mano hacia el centro del equipo.

El zorrito y el equidna colocaron una mano sobre la del erizo mientras las esmeraldas comenzaban a girar a su alrededor.

"¡Por ningún motivo dejare que hagan eso!"-Vociferó Gamma cargando energía en una mano y disparando un rayo de oscuridad con ella.

Pero Jessica se puso en medio del ataque y lo desvió de un manotazo.

"Como tú mismo has dicho, nadie interferirá"-Se burló la coneja mientras las marcas de su cuerpo desaparecían.

Gamma solo quedó mirándola con rabia.

Pero lo que a nosotros nos interesa es lo que pasa con el Team Sonic. Al observarlos a ellos podemos ver como sufrieron varios cambios en su aspecto.

Sonic se había vuelto color dorado, sus púas se habían erizado y sus ojos se habían hecho rojos.

Knuckles había pasado a ser de color rojo brillante, las puntas de sus púas se habían doblado hacia arriba y sus ojos se volvieron rojos oscuros.

Tails, por su parte, se había hecho de un amarillo intermitente muy brillante, los 3 pelos de la frente se le habían erizado y sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Además, de unas 4 pequeñas luces, aparecieron 4 Súper Flickies que volaban en círculos a su alrededor.

"Fantástico Tails ¡Lograste transformarte sin las Súper Chaos Emeralds!"-Felicitó Súper Sonic a su pequeño compañero, el cual puso una sonrisa un tanto presuntuosa.

"Eh… chicos, creo que deberíamos tener otras prioridades"-Los alertó Súper Knuckles al notar que Metal Sonic había terminado su transformación.

Los otros dos pusieron atención al enorme Metal Overlord quien, además, había pasado a ser de color rojo

"Hora de actuar"-Murmuró el súper erizo mientras él y sus compañeros comenzaron a elevarse hasta poner a la misma altura que el gigantesco monstruo metálico-"¡Hola Metal! ¿Listo para otra paliza?"-Cuestionó burlonamente cruzándose de brazos.

"No deberías ser tan confiado, Sonic"-Le aconsejó Metal Overlord-"Puede que algún día te salga mal"-Al decirle esto abrió las fauces de par en par mostrando una gran cantidad de energía acumulada, que disparó contra el Súper Team Sonic.

El trió logró esquivar el potentísimo disparo y se lanzaron a atacar a su oponente por distintos frentes.

Súper Tails se dirigió al brazo izquierdo, el cual trató de aplastarlo como si fuese un molesto mosquito, pero el súper zorrito se las arregló para esquivar el ataque y contraatacar con su Chaos Blaster, disparando varias esferas de energía.

Súper Knuckles fue hacia el brazo derecho, donde el lanzallamas intentó incinerarlo, pero fue capaz de evadirlo, contestando con fuertísimos puñetazos.

Por su parte, Súper Sonic se dirigió directo a la cabeza, zona que creía desprotegida, sin embargo dio cuenta de su error cuando los ojos de Metal Overlord brillaron en rojo y le dispararon dos rayos de energía. El súper erizo evadió uno pero el otro le rozó la mejilla.

El gigante de metal aprovechó la distracción del erizo y ladeó su cuerpo, pudiendo golpear sorpresivamente al zorrito con su cola, para luego aprovechar su brazo izquierdo y darle un puñetazo a Súper Sonic. Después se centró en el equidna, disparando sus rayos oculares, los cuales Súper Knuckles contrarrestó con una par de bolas de energía, causando una gran explosión que impidió al equidna ver a su oponente, pero de la nube de humo salió la imponente mano de Metal Overlord, que lo golpeó de lleno, haciendo que se precipitara hacia el suelo.

Súper Knuckles logró detener un poco su caída, pero quedó un algo aturdido.

"¿Están bien chicos?"-Le preguntó el súper erizo a sus compañeros.

"Nada grave"-Contestó el súper zorrito sin dejar mirar al imponente gigante de metal.

"Tenemos que ir con todo o no le ganaremos"-Advirtió el súper equidna intensificando su aura.

"Tienes razón"-Corroboró Sonic haciendo lo mismo.

Dicho lo dicho, el trió volvió a la carga.

* * *

"Vamos por la Master Emerald"-Les ordenó Gamma al resto, los cuales no se movieron por lo sorpresivo de la petición del equidna-"Vengan, mientras Metal Sonic los distrae, solo la coneja está en condiciones de pelear con nosotros y no podrá con los 4 al mismo tiempo"-Les explicó, para luego dirigirse hacia el altar.

Tal como había pensado, Jessica lo interceptó.

"¡No te la llevaras!"-Informó la coneja mientras aparecían varias marcas en su cuerpo.

"¿Y quién va a impedírmelo?"-Cuestionó burlonamente el equidna-"¿Tú?"

"¡Así es!"-Afirmó Jessica lanzándole un puñetazo.

Gamma esquivó fácilmente el golpe y la tomó del brazo para tratar de hacer que se estrellara contra el suelo, pero cuando iba a impactar contra el piso, Jessica logró acomodarse y agarrarlo del abrigo para utilizar su propio impulso y hacerlo quedar estampado a él. Sin embargo el equidna no dejó allí las cosas, y desde el suelo también aprovechó la inercia al tomarla de la musculosa y finalmente lograrla también golpear contra el suelo.

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente, quedando cara a cara, sin esperar se lanzaron un puñetazo, golpeándose al mismo tiempo en la mejilla. Pero la conejita quedó un poco mas aturdida, permitiendo que Gamma le diese una fuertísima patada en la cabeza.

El equidna no esperó a que se levantara y se arrojó contra la todavía derribada coneja. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, ésta se dio la vuelta rápidamente y le apuntó con su mano, golpeándolo con su _Pulsus Air_, haciéndolo salir volando.

"Yo iré a ayudar a Gamma, ustedes tomen la Master Emerald"-Les sugirió Zekrom a sus compañeros mientras él iba a la carga contra la coneja.

El erizo desenvainó su katana dispuesto a usarla contra la chica, pero su estocada fue detenida por alguien.

"Tú te enfrentaras contra mi"-Le informó Shadow frenando la espada de Zekrom con una Chaos Spear.

Ambos erizos se separaron de un salto, para luego lanzarse hacia el otro, comenzando a pelear con sus armas.

Mientras, Max y Reychel se dirigían hacia el gran altar, pero un par personas les cortaron el paso.

"Antes deberán pasar por sobre nosotros"-Les informó Shade accionando la cuchilla de su traje.

"Reychel, tú encárgate de la equidna, Neir es mío"-Sugirió el gato mientras daba un paso al frente en dirección al erizo celeste.

La eriza solamente asintió mientras desenvainaba su espada y encaraba a Shade, para luego empezar a pelear.

"Sin ese dispositivo tuyo, estas prácticamente indefenso"-Observó Max mientras se sacaba la funda de su cimitarra de la espalda-"Que sea una pelea sin armas ni artilugios, mano a mano"-Pidió arrojando su arma a un costado.

"Estoy de acuerdo"-Accedió Neir sacándose la mochila y los gogles, para luego lanzarlos a un lado y ponerse en guardia.

"Te romperé el cuello con mis propias manos, maldito"-Dijo con tono siniestro el gato mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

El primero en atacar fue Max, quien comenzó a correr hacia su oponente, arrojando un puñetazo, que Neir esquivó, para luego contraatacar con uno propio golpeando al gato en la mandíbula, pero éste contestó con un rodillazo directo al estomago, seguido de un gancho que el erizo evadió. Aprovechando el hueco que eso generó en su defensa, Neir le dio un puñetazo en el pecho y luego una patada en la cabeza, provocando que el gato se precipitara contra el suelo, pero en vez de caer, se apoyó con sus manos y descargó una potente patada en el estomago del erizo, para después utilizar su otra pierna para barrerlo, derribándolo.

Dando un giro se puso de pie y miró a su derribado oponente, entonces se dispuso a golpearlo, pero Neir logró utilizar sus dos pies para patearlo en el estomago, para luego ponerse de pie de un salto rápido.

"No has perdido tus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo"-Alagó el erizo celeste en posición de combate.

"Mientras que tú no sirves para nada sin tu maquinita"-Contrarió el gato al incorporarse y ponerse en guardia.

Neir hizo una pequeña mueca de molestia justo antes de volver a lanzarse hacia su oponente para seguir con la pelea.

* * *

En tanto, Shadow no lo tenía muy fácil contra el erizo amarillo. El erizo negro era obviamente más fuerte y rápido, pero su agotamiento lo ponía en serias dificultades contra alguien como Zekrom, quien captaba hasta el más mínimo descuido que tenia, tornando la lucha en su contra.

"Si te rindes, te matare sin dolor"-Se burló el erizo ninja atacando verticalmente con su katana.

"¡No me vengas con eso!"-Exclamó Shadow deteniendo la estocada con su Chaos Spear, comenzando un forcejeó.

Pero, el erizo negro no estaba para esas cosas, su cuerpo no resistiría mucho más después de haber usado su máximo poder, por lo que poco a poco comenzó a perder terreno, debía hacer algo… y rápido. Así que apartó una de sus manos de la lanza de energía, llevándola hacia atrás; sin embargo Zekrom logró darse cuenta, así que realizó exactamente el mismo movimiento. Finalmente ambos lanzaron un fuerte puñetazo hacia su oponente, colisionando sus golpes, siendo el erizo amarillo el que salió mal parado, ya que Shadow había cagado energía en su puño pudiendo desestabilizar a su enemigo, para luego sacarle su espada de la mano.

Aprovechando esto, trató de terminar las cosas ahora apuñalándolo con su lanza, sin embargo Zekrom pudo esquivar la estocada, para después golpear el brazo del erizo negro, haciéndole soltar su arma, la cual se disolvió al instante. Acto seguido, cargó rápidamente su puño con Chakra para tratar de descargarlo contra la cara de su oponente, quien logró agacharse para esquivarlo y ser él quien conectara un golpe al estomago de su rival, seguido de un potente gancho a la mandíbula. Pero el erizo ninja no se iba a dejar ganar hacia de fácil y aprovechando el impulso del anterior ataque su oponente, conectó una fuertísima patada en la cara de éste, para después dar un giro completo y golpearlo con un puñetazo en el pecho, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

Con el tiempo ganado, corrió a recuperar su katana, para luego lanzarse directo hacia su oponente, quien se había parado de un salto y había estado reuniendo toda su energía restante en su mano, para luego esperar a que Zekrom se acercara lo suficiente.

"¡Muere! ¡Chaos Lance!"-Gritó disparando un poderoso rayo después su puño, el cual pareció impactar de lleno al erizo enemigo, provocando que Shadow sonriera, pero al verlo bien, pudo notar que su ataque lo había atravesado sí, pero también fue capaz de notar que lo que en realidad atravesó no era sino una ilusión-"¡Es solo una imagen!"

"¡Shadow! ¡Detrás de ti!"-Le advirtió Rouge con tono desesperado.

El erizo solo alcanzó a ladear un poco su cuerpo, pudiendo evadir un golpe mortal, pero el tajo que había hecho Zekrom le dejó una gran herida por toda su espalda, ocasionando que cayera de cara al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

"Creo que serás tú el que morirá"-Corrigió el erizo acercándose con su espada en alto.

"Maldita… sea"-Fue lo que alcanzó a decir Shadow debido al terrible dolor punzante de su espalda. El erizo negro trató de incorporarse, pero recibió un fuertísimo pisotón en la espalda, justo en la herida, provocando que soltara un alarido de dolor.

"¿Te dolió?"-Cuestionó con tono sádico el erizo ninja levantando su katana. Pero antes de que la pudiese utilizar sintió que alguien se le acercaba, pudiendo evadir la patada que le arrojó Rouge, siendo él quien golpeó a la murciélago en la espalda, tirándola al suelo-"No me hagas r…"-Comenzó a burlarse, pero fue interrumpido por Shadow, quien había aprovechado la distracción para incorporarse y darle una gran cantidad de puñetazos, terminando con una patada en el estomago para arrojarlo de espaldas al piso a unos metros.

"¡Ah!...Maldición"-Dijo Shadow tratando de soportar el dolor para mantenerse en pie, pero eso sumando a que ya casi no tenia energía, lo ponía en un serio aprieto.

"¿Crees poder aguantar?"-Le preguntó Rouge mientras se ponía a su lado, encarando a Zekrom, quien se estaba poniendo de pie.

"Eso te pregunto yo a ti"-Contestó el erizo negro respirando agitadamente-"(¡Mierda! ¡Si no terminamos esto rápido me voy a desangrar!)"-Analizó mientras esperaba a que su oponente decidiera atacar, cosa que no tardó mucho en hacer.

* * *

Mientras, Shade y Reychel seguían en lo suyo, por más que ambas estuviesen igualadas sus ataques eran bastante lentos y débiles, se les notaba el cansancio.

"¿Ya te estás cansando?"-Cuestionó burlonamente la eriza mientras seguía lanzando estocadas con su espada.

"Ni un poco"-Respondió la equidna deteniendo todos los ataques con la cuchilla de su traje.

Pero eran solo palabras, ninguna de las dos podría continuar mucho más con esa batalla, y la primera en agotarse perdería, eso lo tenían muy presente. Sabían que debían sorprender a su rival rápidamente para terminar con el duelo. Reychel recordó la daga que tenia oculta en su bota izquierda, mientras que Shade se preparó para accionar la segunda cuchilla de su traje.

Ambas estaban esperando el momento justo para realizar su movimiento, y la eriza creyó hallarlo, por lo que realizó un ataque agachándose y lanzando un tajo con su espada desde el suelo, adoptó ésta manera de ataque para tomar la daga sin hacer sospechar a su rival, pero solo logró que la equidna tratara de aprovechar el momento para usar su segunda cuchilla, sin embargo Reychel fue capaz de bloquearla con la daga que sacó su bota izquierda, comenzando a forcejear con ambas armas.

"¡Así que tenias una segunda arma!"-Se reprocharon las dos al mismo tiempo mientras seguían intentando hacer retroceder a la otra.

El forcejeo estaba parejo, ya que tanto la equidna como la eriza no solo tenían la misma fuerza, sino que estaban igual de agotadas.

"¿Por qué no me haces las cosas más fáciles y te rindes?"-Le preguntó Shade aumentando la intensidad con la que empujaba a su enemiga.

"¿Por qué no dejas de lloriquear y tratas de ganarme? ¿O es que no puedes?"-Contestó Reychel a modo de burla mientras trataba de ejercer la misma fuerza que su oponente.

Pero la eriza comenzó a perder terreno frente a la equidna, debía pensar en algo y rápido. Pensó en utilizar una patada, pero la posición en la que estaban lo dificultaba mucho. Entonces se le ocurrió algo, provocando que sonriera.

"¿A qué viene la sonrisa?"-Le cuestionó Shade mientras la hacía retroceder cada vez más.

"Nada, es solo que…"-Comenzó a explicar mientras llevaba su cuerpo para atrás, acomodándose lo suficiente como para darle una patada en la pierna a la equidna, logrando sacarla de balance y haciéndole perder toda la fuerza que aplicaba-"¡… ya entendí como matarte!"-Terminó su frase al mismo tiempo que levantaba su espada, para luego tratar de ensartar a su oponente con ella.

Sin embargo, Shade fue capaz acomodarse y bloquear la arremetida con una de sus cuchillas, y después trató de golpearla con la otra, pero Reychel fue capaz de dar un salto hacia atrás, recibiendo solo un pequeño rasguño en el pecho cerca del cuello.

"¿Decías?"-Se burló la equidna.

"¡No te burles mal nacida!"-Se enfureció la eriza al lanzarse apresuradamente contra Shade.

"¿Qué pasó con los precisos ataques de antes?"-Continuó burlándose la equidna mientras frenaba fácilmente cada una de las arremetidas de su oponente.

"¡Cállate puta!"-Le gritó comenzando a atacarla con más intensidad.

* * *

En eso, Jessica estaba en dificultades en su pelea contra Gamma, ya que la energía que le había dado su hermana se le estaba agotando muy rápidamente, y eso que no se había transformado. El equidna la tenía completamente a su merced, si bien mostraba de vez en cuando algún que otro signo de cansancio, ni de lejos tanto como la coneja.

"¡¿Qué no te cansas nunca?"-Cuestionó la chica al arrojarle una patada hacia la cabeza.

"Es que yo no soy tan débil como tú"-Respondió Gamma deteniendo el ataque con el brazo fácilmente y sin contraatacar-"Esperaba más de ti después de lo que le hiciste a Scourge"-Explicó burlonamente mientras se cruzaba brazos.

Jessica se enojó bastante por ese comentario, tanto que le arrojó un fuerte puñetazo, que fue atrapado por la mano de Gamma, trató de liberarse tirando un golpe con su otro puño, pero éste también fue detenido. La coneja intentó vencer los brazos de su oponente con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, pero el equidna fácilmente los contuvo, dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica.

"Creía que eras más fuerte"-Dijo al aumentar la intensidad con la que apretaba ambos puños, causando que Jessica soltara un alarido de dolor-"Oh, lo siento ¿Te duele?"-Se burló mientras comenzaba a hacer retroceder a su enemiga a la par que iba aumentando la intensidad del agarre.

"¡Ahhhhh!"-Continuó gritando la coneja mientras trataba (Sin éxito) de soltar sus manos.

Trató de encontrar alguna manera de liberarse, y la solución le vino como por arte de magia, que casualmente ella maneja muy bien. Cada vez el equidna la movía mas para atrás, y cada vez estaba más confiado por lo que sin darse cuenta iba ejerciendo menos fuerza, por lo que aprovechando una distracción, Jessica logró subirse a los hombros de Gamma, quien la soltó por la sorpresa. Desde esa posición la coneja juntó ambas manos por sobre su cabeza dispuesta a descargar un poderoso golpe doble sobre su oponente, pero justo unas milésimas de segundo antes de que él ataque impactase, el equidna lo evitó dándole a la chica un fuertísimo cabezazo directo en la cara.

Sin darle tiempo ni a caer, Gamma le dio un fuertísimo gancho en la espalda, seguido de un codazo en el estomago, para continuar con un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que la hizo salir volando hacia atrás, pero no esperó y siguió la trayectoria de la chica, a quien tomó del cabello, para luego lanzarla contra un árbol y extender su mano hacia ella.

"¡Desaparece!"-Exclamó el equidna disparando un poderoso rayo de energía oscura directo hacia donde estaba la coneja.

Jessica logró recuperarse a tiempo y hacerse a un lado, evitando el ataque directo, pero quedando atrapada en la explosión que, para su mala suerte, la propulsó hacia donde la esperaba Gamma con su puño en alto, el cual descargó en el medio de la cara de la coneja.

La chica cayó pesadamente al suelo agarrándose la nariz y la boca mientras se retorcía de dolor.

"Ups, creó que te rompí la nariz accidentalmente"-Reparó el equidna como si fuese un chiste mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Mal…maldito"-Blasfemó la coneja desde el suelo al retirar las manos de enfrente de su cara, mostrando que varios hilos de sangre salían de su nariz y boca. Entonces, y antes de que Jessica pudiese intentar nada mas alguien cayó a su lado, al girar su cabeza pudo reconocer al erizo celeste-"¡Neir!"-Lo llamó con voz desesperada, pero el chico solo estaba preocupado en incorporarse para seguir peleando.

"Sera mejor que se queden allí tendidos"-Sugirió Gamma-"Así me será más fácil mandarlos al infierno como hice con Delta"

Esas palabras fueron como un afilado cuchillo para el corazón de Neir, no podía creer que lo que salió de la boca del equidna fuese verdad ¡Debía ser una mentira! Pero tampoco había visto a Dalina desde que todos se separaron, además Beta había regresado… ¡Aun así seguía sin tener sentido!

"¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Nunca hubieses podido derrotarla!"-Afirmó el erizo, pero algo en su interior lo hacía dudar, Gamma estaba demasiado seguro de lo que había dicho. Entonces, entendió como podría haberlo hecho-"A menos que…"-Dijo con un hilo de voz y con profundo miedo de lo que contestara el equidna.

"…la atacase por sorpresa"-Rió al terminar la frase con un perverso tono maligno.

La expresión del erizo cambió de pronto a una de furia al escuchar eso.

"¡MALDITO COBARDE!"-Vociferó Neir con ira lanzándose hacia el equidna con su puño en alto.

Sin embargo, no fue problema para Gamma, quien esquivó fácilmente el golpe y contestó con uno propio en el estomago del erizo, quien se retorció de dolor durante unos segundos, para después arrojar una patada a la cara del equidna, quien acomodó el cuerpo hacia atrás para evadirla y después lanzar su propia pierna contra el pecho de su oponente, haciéndolo retroceder y caer de rodillas.

"¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no te levantas? ¿Tan fuerte te golpee?"-Cuestionó con el mismo tono de diversión que venía usando.

Pero el erizo no lo escuchó, seguía de rodillas y con la cabeza baja, perdido en sus sentimientos.

"(Está…llorando)"-Se fijó Jessica todavía en el suelo.

"(¡¿Por qué?)"-Cuestionó Neir apretando fuertemente sus puños-"(¡¿Por qué el destino siempre me arrebata a los que quiero?)"-Se preguntó golpeando el suelo-"(Primero mis padres; después Rika y Mior; y ahora…)"

"¿Estas lloriqueando?"-Le cuestionó Max con tono de incredulidad.

"Ahora entiendo…"-Dijo Gamma al analizar la situación-"…sentías algo por ella…pero no te preocupes, en unos instantes te voy enviar a donde está"

Escuchar eso le hizo hervir la sangre, varias emociones desfilaban por su corazón, pero había una cuya voz resonaba más que la de las otras, una que le decía al oído "¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo!", un sentimiento que le hacía sentir que era otra persona, que era capaz de transformarlo todo en ira. Lo único que sentía era odio.

"¿Neir? ¡Neir! ¡¿Qué te pasa?"-Lo llamó Jessica al sentir algo extraño que se extendía dentro del erizo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no fue solo la coneja quien lo sintió.

"¿Qué es eso?"-Se cuestionó Zekrom al dejar de atacar a Shadow y Rouge para prestar atención a Neir-"Es una enorme energía oscura"-Murmuró impresionado-"No puede ser que Neir tenga semejante poder, es imposible"-Dijo sin poder creer el mismo las palabras que salían de su boca-"Ésa aura despide una incontrolable sed de sangre, nunca sentí a Neir así, ni siquiera cuando murió su hermano ¡¿Qué significa esto?"

"¿Y ahora qué te pasa?"-Preguntó el gato acercándose hacia el erizo-"¿Ya te has resignado a morir?"-Como respuesta recibió un murmullo que no llegó a entender-"¿Qué dijiste?"

"¡DIJE QUE TE VOY A MATAR!"-Exclamó el erizo justo antes de darle un fuertísimo puñetazo en el estomago al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba.

"¿Qué ra…?"-Comenzó a cuestionar Gamma preparándose para atacar, pero fue pateado en el pecho antes de poder reaccionar.

"¡Mierda!"-Gritó Zekrom al lanzarse contra el erizo celeste con su katana en alto.

Sin embargo eso no sorprendió a Neir, quien la esquivó fácilmente, para luego quitársela de las manos con un rápido movimiento.

"Siempre tan predecible Zekrom"-Le dijo el erizo celeste con un tono de lunático. Pero no fue el tono con el que habló lo que lo asustó, sino los dos iris color rojo sangre que habían remplazado a sus anteriores grises-"¿A qué viene esa cara? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?"-Cuestionó con prepotencia justo antes de comenzar a golpearlo rápidamente.

"¡Zekrom!"-Exclamó Reychel al ver como su primo era apaleado.

Sin pensarlo más, la eriza se lanzó hacia Neir lista para utilizar su espada, pero cuando el erizo celeste la vio venir colocó a Zekrom en el medio, haciendo que Reychel detuviese su estocada a unos centímetros de ellos, recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

"Si quieres morir espera tu turno"-Dijo con maldad el erizo celeste mientras el blanco de sus ojos pasaba a negro, para luego volver a mirar al erizo amarillo, a quien sostenía del cuello de su traje. Preparó su puño para continuar golpeándolo, pero sintió una gran cantidad de energía, al buscar al poseedor logró divisar a Gamma, quien se encontraba flotando a varios metros de distancia mientras concentraba todo su poder en el dedo índice que tenia levantado hacia arriba, donde estaba formando una bola de energía que tenía casi el mismo tamaño que el equidna oscuro.

"¡Toma esto! ¡Death Ball!"-Vociferó arrojando la bola hacia el erizo, quien la miró sin inmutarse-"¡Podrías esquivarla! ¡Pero entonces todos volarían en pedazos!"

"¡¿QUÉ?"-Exclamó todo el resto (Salvo obviamente Neir y Zekrom).

Neir solo sonrió mientras lanzaba a un lado a Zekrom, y se quedaba parado esperando el poderoso orbe oscuro, que ya estaba bastante cerca.

"¡No hay manera de que la detengas!"-Le informó Gamma para después soltar una carcajada.

"Eso crees tú"-Murmuró el erizo celeste con diversión al ser rodeado por un aura de su mismo color, justo un segundo antes de dar un salto y darle una fuertísima patada ascendente a la Death Ball desviándola hacia arriba, donde estalla en una ruidosa explosión.

"¡Imposible!"-Se sorprendió el equidna-"¡Desvió mi Death Ball como si nada!"-Exclamó, pero luego reparó en Neir, quien le dedicaba una sádica sonrisa mientras se acercaba a donde él estaba gracias al impulso de sus Air Shoes.

El erizo le dio una poderosa patada en la cabeza, seguida de un golpe doble que lo hizo estrellarse duramente contra el suelo.

"Sorprendente"-Dijo Shade por lo bajo con total sorpresa al ver la nueva fuerza de Neir.

"Sus Air Shoes…"-Dejó escapar Shadow de su boca al analizar el vuelo que anteriormente realizó el erizo celeste.

"¿Eh?"-Dijeron Shade, Rouge (La cual le estaba vendando la espalda al erizo negro utilizando las vendas de la mochila de Neir) y Amy en señal de duda ante el comentario.

"…me refiero a que sus Air Shoes son distintos a los que tenía hace unos minutos…"-Explicó el erizo negro-"…fíjense bien, estos tienes una especie de alerones en los costados y unos propulsores más grandes"

"¿Cómo lo ves desde aquí?"-Cuestionó Amy poniendo sus manos alrededor de sus ojos como si fueran unos binoculares para tratar de ver bien.

En tanto, Jessica estaba temblando, no por miedo a que algo malo le pasara a Neir, ya que era el propio erizo quien la hacía temblar debido al aura de maldad que éste irradiaba.

"(¿Qué le está pasando? ¡Éste no es Neir!)"-Analizó tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

Justo en ese momento, el color del erizo celeste comenzó a cambiar, pasando a ser de color azul oscuro dejando a todos sorprendidos, justo cuando comenzaba a ser atacado por Max, Zekrom y Reychel al mismo tiempo, pero era capaz de esquivar todas sus estocadas sin inmutarse.

_

* * *

-Pero nos hemos olvidado del Súper Team Sonic, mejor veamos que están haciendo…_

La batalla se había alejado bastante del lugar en que había iniciado, unos 500 metros separan a los cuatro contendientes, de los cuales, tres estaban bastante heridos y agotados, esos tres eran el erizo, el equidna y el zorrito, que estaban dando guerra, pero el tamaño, velocidad y poder de su oponente los tenia dominados. Se notaba que Metal Overlord no les daba ningún tipo de respiro, ya que cuando trataban de recuperar el aliento, los atacaba con disparos de energía, mientras que tampoco se podían acercar mucho debido a los tentáculos mecánicos que salían de su espalda, además utilizar ataques a distancia solo suponía un gasto de energía ya que el gigante de metal los contrarrestaba con sus rayos oculares. El trió se veía en bastantes problemas, sobre todo porque ya estaban bastante cansados.

Decididos a no perder, el Súper Team Sonic decidió atacarlo otra por tres frentes, pero esta vez a toda velocidad para tratar de evitar todas sus defensas, Súper Tails atacó por arriba con varios disparos de su Chaos Blaster, la mayoría fueron interceptados, pero unos pocos lograron golpear a Metal Overlord en la cara ganando unos valiosos segundos extra para que Súper Knuckles y Súper Sonic comenzaran a cargar energía posicionándose en los flancos del monstruo.

"¡Dragon´s Rage!"-Exclamó el súper equidna disparando un haz de luz de sus palmas.

"¡Chaos Wind!"-Gritó el súper erizo cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho y luego extendiéndolos liberando una energía en forma de X.

"¡Chaos Control!"-Exclamó Metal Overlord a un segundo de que los ataques lo alcanzaran, pudiendo ralentizar el tiempo lo suficiente para esquivar los ataques elevándose a gran altura.

Ambas técnicas colisionaron entre sí, impidiéndole al Súper Team Sonic ver nada por la gran luz que generó la explosión. Sin embargo, Súper Knuckles alcanzó a ver como la imponente mano de Metal Overlord le daba un fuertísimo golpe que lo hizo estrellarse duramente contra el suelo. Al estar recuperando la vista, Súper Sonic notó que el gigante de metal se dirigía hacia él, haciéndose un lado y cargando energía en su mano, cuando Metal Overlord giró para volver a la carga, le lanzó la energía gritando:

"¡Chaos Spear!"

El ataque le dio directo en la cara al monstruoso ser mecánico, pero, para sorpresa del súper erizo, ni siquiera lo movió. Entonces, Metal Overlord cargó energía en su boca, para luego lanzarla contra Súper Sonic, quien fue capaz de esquivar el colosal rayo, pero su distracción le costó caro, ya que el robot lo atrapó con su mano.

"Eres mío"-Le informó aumentando la intensidad del agarre, provocando que el súper erizo soltara un grito de dolor-"Ahora te…"-Comenzó a amenazar, pero el darse cuenta de que algo a un costado lo hizo parar. Solo para ver un par de esferas de energía que se dirigían hacia él, pero sin mayores problemas las neutralizó con sus rayos oculares, y de paso también le dio de lleno a Súper Tails, quien había lanzando los ataques-"¿En que estaba?"-Se dijo a sí mismo, para luego mirar al súper erizo que tenia atrapado-"¡Ah, sí! Tenía que hacerte pe…"-Comenzó a burlarse, pero ver como estaba aumentando el aura del erizo lo hizo detenerse.

Súper Sonic se estaba concentrando al máximo, y su brillo se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que finalmente gritó:

"¡Chaos Blast!"

Esto provocó una explosión de energía dorada lo suficientemente grande como para obligar a Metal Overlord a soltar, además de lograr aturdirlo un poco, Súper Sonic aprovechó el momento y le dio un poderoso Homing Attack en la mandíbula al gigantesco monstruo metálico, seguido de otros poderoso ataques en forma de bola, hasta que finalmente debió detenerse por un intento de ataque del lanzallamas que Metal Overlord hizo con su mano derecha, sin embargo logró esquivarlo pero solo para ser golpeado fuertemente por la cola de su enemigo, saliendo despedido hacia atrás.

Sin esperar a que su oponente se recuperara, el monstruo comenzó a cargar energía en su boca, y después de unos cuantos segundos se dispuso a dispararla contra su rival, pero dos esferas de energía que lo golpearon en la cara le hicieron perder todo el poder acumulado, al observar quienes lo atacaron pudo ver a Súper Tails y Súper Knuckles, quienes habían detenido el vuelo del súper erizo.

"Gracias chicos"-Agradeció Súper Sonic a sus compañeros.

"¿Cómo lograremos vencerlo?"-Cuestionó Súper Tails-"Ya estamos muy cansados y heridos"

"No lo sé, Tails, no lo sé"-Respondió Knuckles con algo de impotencia mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño.

Pero entonces, al súper erizo le vino una idea, y se volteó en dirección al Altar de la Master Emerald, para luego sonreír.

"¡Entreténganlo un rato chicos!"-Les sugirió Súper Sonic al salir volando.

"¡Espera Sonic! ¡¿Qué v…?"-Comenzó a cuestionarle Súper Knuckles, pero una advertencia de Súper Tails le hizo detenerse y esquivar la acometida de Metal Overlord.

Mientras y después de volar casi un kilometro, Súper Sonic aterrizó sobre la enorme gema sagrada, para luego comenzar a concentrarse, relajando su respiración; extendiendo los brazos; apretando los puños; cerrando los ojos; y acumulando una gran cantidad de energía mientras las 7 Chaos Emeralds aparecían y giraban a su alrededor.

Neir todavía seguía dándole una paliza a Gamma, Reychel, Zekrom y Max, quienes estaban completamente agotados y bastante lastimados. El erizo se preparó para volver a la carga, pero entonces sintió un fuerte temblor y buscó la causa, observando como el súper erizo concentraba cada vez mas y mas energía.

"Jeje, interesante, por lo que veo estas tratando de alcanzar alguna transformación superior a la Súper Forma"-Analizó cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo malignamente mientras miraba lo que hacía Súper Sonic-"¡Ja! Es posible que pudieses haber engañado a todos estos idiotas, pero a mí no. Estoy seguro de que hubieses podido derrotar a ese tal Metal Overlord sin necesidad de hacer tanto teatro, solo ocultas tus verdaderas habilidades… ahora, me pregunto si lo harás para que nadie se dé cuenta, o solo porque eres demasiado confiado y no te tomas nada enserio"

"¡¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?"-Cuestionó Shadow quedando con la boca abierta sin poder creer la cantidad de energía que despedía su Archirrival.

"¡El poder que irradia es enorme!"-Les informó Zekrom a sus compañeros, justo antes de que las Chaos Emeralds parecieran agrandarse y se volvieran a fusionar con Súper Sonic, provocando que una fuertísima luz multicolor los segara a todos.

"¿Qué rayos?"-Cuestionó Metal Overlord al, justo después de haber logrado noquear a sus dos oponentes, mirar al súper erizo.

O quizás ya no deberíamos llamarlo así, porque al disiparse por completo el enorme resplandor, todos pudieron ver como había cambiado el erizo, sus púas seguían erizadas, pero su color ahora cambiaba con un brillo intermitente entre los 7 de las Chaos Emeralds, además de ser rodeado por un aura ascendente de esos mismos colores, la cual era cruzada por destellos eléctricos, y, al abrir los ojos, se pudo notar que estos habían pasado a ser de un color azul turquesa.

"In…increíble"-Murmuró Shade sin poder creer lo que veía.

"¡Mi Sonic se ve genial!"-Exclamó Amy con tono de enamorada mientras le aparecían corazones en los ojos.

"¿Que es… esa… transformación?"-Preguntó Shadow todavía con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué significa esto?"-Cuestionó Metal Overlord buscando en su base de datos alguna información acerca de la extraña transformación que acababa de realizar Sonic.

"Jeje ¡Funcionó!"-Se alegró el erizo al ver que había podido transformarse-"Que nostalgia… hacia ya un buen rato que no hacia esto"-Dijo mientras recordaba aquel momento en que Eggman había engañado a Knuckles, la pelea que tuvo contra éste y cuando recuperó la Master Emerald utilizando ésta misma transformación, pero no era momento para recordar el pasado-"En mi estado actual no durare mas de unos minutos en esta forma, Tsk me falta practica"

Metal Overlord seguía buscando entre sus archivos alguna información, por más pequeña que fuese. Finalmente logró encontrar algo que hablaba de esa transformación, la cual era llamada "Híper Forma", los archivos decían que tanto Knuckles the Echidna como Sonic the Hedgehog la habían utilizado para frustrar el primer intento del Dr. Eggman en robar la Master Emerald; los archivos también especificaron algo que le hubiese helado la sangre de no ser porque era un robot: ésta transformación era muchos más poderosa que la Súper Forma.

"No te daré tiempo a que hagas nada"-Dijo Metal Overlord al comenzar a carga energía en su boca.

"¿Con que así va a ser?"-Cuestionó Hyper Sonic con una sonrisa de confianza al poner en posición para salir al ataque.

"A ésta distancia no llegaras a atacarme antes de que lance mi ataque"-Analizó el gigantesco monstruo de metal-"¡Eraser…!"-Comenzó a vociferar dispuesto a liberar toda la energía que había reunido en su boca, pero algo lo obligó a detenerse…

Ese algo era otro más que el híper erizo, quien le estaba dando un fuertísimo puñetazo en el pecho.

"¡Has perdido!"-Le informó Hyper Sonic mientras seguía haciendo presión con su puño, lo que estaba ocasionando varias gritas en el cuerpo de Metal Overlord.

"¡Tails mira!"-Le señaló Knuckles que se estaba incorporando.

"¡Está usando la Híper Forma!"-Se sorprendió el zorrito quien también se había parado-"¡Eso es Sonic!"

"¡Imposible! ¡Llegó hasta allí casi al instante!"-Exclamó Max del impacto que le causó la terrible velocidad del híper erizo.

"¡Es demasiado rápido!"-Continuaba Shadow balbuceando, todavía sin poder contener la sorpresa.

"¡Nadie puede con mi Sonic!"-Gritó Amy saltando de felicidad todavía con corazones en los ojos.

"¡Ahhhhh!"-Comenzó a gritar Hyper Sonic para concentrar todo su poder en su puño, empezando a aboyarle el pecho a Metal Overlord, hasta que finalmente lo atravesó de lado a lado.

"¿Cómo… es… esto…posible?"-Cuestionó Metal Sonic al volver a la normalidad y ver todo su pecho destruido, hasta que finalmente su procesador se apagó y cayó inerte al suelo.

"¡Puf! Eso fue difícil"-Dijo Sonic en señal de alivio al descender al suelo y destransformarse.

"¡Eso fue genial, Sonic!"-Felicitó Tails a su mejor amigo al llegar a su lado junto con Knuckles.

"Ustedes también estuvieron geniales chicos"-Les dijo el erizo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al zorrito y chocaba su puño con el del equidna.

"Fue increíble como transformaste las Chaos Emeralds en Súper Chaos Emeralds"-Acotó Knuckles.

"Si, pero no pude darles la cantidad de energía suficiente para que se quedasen así por un rato…"-Explicó Sonic tomando una de las gemas sagradas-"Cuando me destranformé volvieron a la normalidad"

"¡Chicos! No se olviden…"-Les recordó Tails-"¡…La lucha todavía no ha terminado! ¡Tenemos que volver a ayudar al resto!"

"¡Tienes razón, amigo!"-Se acordó el erizo.

"¡Entonces va…!"-Comenzó a decir el equidna, pero sintió una presencia que lo hizo detenerse y comenzar a girar su cabeza para todos lados, buscando algo.

"¿Qué pasa Knuckles?"-Preguntó Sonic por la sorpresa de su amigo.

"Siento una energía hostil"-Explicó Knuckles todavía buscando la fuente.

"¿Dónde?"-Le cuestionó Tails también comenzando a buscar algo sospechoso.

"Aquí"-Contestó una voz que se iba acercando.

"¡No puede ser!"-Exclamó Sonic con total sorpresa.

"Parece que hubieran visto un fantasma"-Dijo el portador de dicha voz al acercarse.

"¡Alpha!"-Gritó el Team Sonic con gran sorpresa al ver que el extraño no era otro que el desquiciado erizo marrón.

"¿Sorprendidos?"-Preguntó en tono de burla mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¡Pero si antes estabas agonizando! ¡¿Cómo te recuperaste tan rápido?"-Cuestionó el equidna.

"Para las heridas que tenia, unos 20 minutos en una capsula sanadora son suficientes"-Les explicó el erizo marrón con un tanto de prepotencia.

"¿Capsula sanadora?"-Preguntó el zorrito con un poco de curiosidad.

"Ni que les importara"-Contestó tájate, justo antes de extender su brazo hacia el trió y darles de lleno con un rápido Kiai-Ho (_Cañón mental de Ki_) haciéndolos volar lejos, para luego rápidamente tomar las Chaos Emeralds-"Je, debería matarlos ahora, pero mis compañeros necesitan ayuda"-Se burló justo antes de hacer un Chaos Control y desaparecer.

"¡Volvamos al altar!"-Ordenó Sonic al levantarse, para luego salir a toda velocidad, seguido de cerca por sus compañeros.

_

* * *

-De regreso en el altar…_

Después de ver la actuación de Hyper Sonic y de que Zekrom les dijera que el erizo se había destransformado, el equipo de Black Arrow se decidió centrar en la otra amenaza: Neir.

"Jeje, ya han visto que no pueden conmigo"-Les advirtió el erizo-"Ríndanse y los mataré rápidamente… excepto a ti Gamma, a ti te voy a hacer sufrir hasta que me ruegues piedad y luego te voy a cortar la cabeza"

Una gota de sudor frio resbaló por la cabeza del equidna, no era solo lo que había dicho el erizo lo que le helaba la sangre, sino el tono perverso y sádico con el que lo había hecho. Pero no era solo Gamma, los otros tres también estaban muertos de miedo, no importaba lo que hicieran, Neir siempre esquivaba todos los ataques y contraatacaba de manera violenta, no sabían que podrían hacer para derrotarlo, y se asustaron todavía más cuando el erizo se puso en posición para salir a la carga. Sin embargo una luz apareció entre medio del grupo y su enemigo, de la cual salió un erizo de color marrón, a quien todos se sorprendieron de ver.

"¡¿Alpha?"-Exclamaron todos (Menos Neir, quien por el contrario, sonrió) con gran sorpresa al verlo.

"Ahora pueden dejarlo todo en mis manos, yo me encargaré de aplastar a Neir"-Le afirmó a sus compañeros mientras veía con gran confianza a su rival.

"¿Cómo rayos llegaste aquí tan rápido?"-Cuestionó Reychel sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

"Gracias a una Chaos Emerald artificial que Wahn me dio"-Se explicó el erizo marrón sin darse la vuelta.

"Jajajaja, es una pena que te hayas salvado de la muerte solo para volver aquí a morir"-Se río Neir burlonamente al cruzarse de brazos.

"No ¡Tú serás el que morirá!"-Corrigió Alpha sonriendo malignamente mientras las Chaos Emeralds comenzaban a rodearlo.

"¡Las Chaos Emeralds!"-Exclamó Shadow al notar lo que estaba haciendo el erizo marrón.

Después de unos segundos, las gemas se fusionaron con el erizo, ocasionando que sus púas se erizaran, su color pasara a ser dorado, sus ojos se volvieran rojos y fuese rodeado por un aura ascendente de color amarillo brillante.

"Esto se puso feo"-Dijo Rouge totalmente anonadada por la transformación del erizo

"Por fin alguien que vale la pena"-Comentó Neir con bastante confianza mientras se ponía en guardia.

"No deberías estar tan confiado, ni siquiera tienes tu equipo puesto, no eres más que un insecto para mi"-Le advirtió Súper Alpha al ponerse en guardia también-"¡Aquí voy!"-Exclamó al lanzarse hacia su oponente, dispuesto a darle una patada circular.

Pero Neir logró contrarrestarlo con una rápida patada a la mejilla, obligando a su rival a dar un salto hacia atrás.

Súper Alpha esbozó una sonrisa, justo antes de apuntar su dedo índice hacia el erizo a la par que gritaba: "¡No eres más que basura! ¡Barrage Death Beam!"-Al decir esto, de su dedo salieron 5 pequeños rayos de energía que se dirigieron hacia Neir, quien solo sonrió mientras le daba golpes a cada uno, desviándolos-"Interesante, desviaste mis ataques con solo una mano"-Dijo con un poco de sorpresa el súper erizo.

"¡Ahora voy yo!"-Le informó Neir al lanzarse a la carga.

El erizo arrojó un puñetazo, que su oponente bloqueó con su brazo, para luego tratar de contestar con uno propio, pero Neir logró esquivarlo y trató de golpearlo otra vez, sin embargo el súper erizo se agachó, y trató de contraatacar con una fuerte patada, pero su rival dio un salto hacia atrás para evadir el ataque, sin embargo Súper Alpha no pensaba dejarlo acomodarse y le lanzó un rápido rayo de energía, pero Neir desapareció justo antes de que el ataque lo golpeara, solo para aparecer detrás del súper erizo y tratando de golpearlo con su mano, sin embargo Alpha hizo exactamente lo mismo y desapareció rápidamente, para luego lanzarle una esfera de energía desde atrás, que Neir fue capaz atrapar con ambas manos, pero fue arrastrado varios metros hasta que finalmente logró redirigir el orbe hacia arriba.

Justo en ese momento el Team Sonic había llegado y se había reunido con el resto.

"Esto sí es malo"-Dijo Knuckles al ver al súper erizo.

"Pero… ¿Qué le pasa a Neir?"-Cuestionó Tails al ver como el aspecto de su amigo había cambiado.

"Eso es lo que nosotros queremos saber"-Respondió Shadow.

"Siento una enorme cantidad de energía oscura en el interior de Neir"-Comentó Jessica por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan y se voltearan a mirarla.

"¿Energía oscura?"-Preguntó Amy un tanto asustada.

"¡Éste no es el mismo Neir que conocemos!"-Exclamó Jessica al explicarse mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños-"¡Sea quien sea es un ser maligno!"

Lo que dijo la coneja sorprendió a todo el grupo, quienes todavía no lo podían crees.

"Eres bastante más fuerte que antes"-Se fijó Súper Alpha con un tono de diversión.

"¿Sorprendido de que alguien tenga tu misma fuerza?"-Cuestionó Neir burlonamente.

"¿Misma fuerza?"-Preguntó el súper erizo con un tono un tanto sorprendido para luego estallar en una carcajada-"¡Se ve que todavía no lo has entendido! ¡Estoy utilizando menos de la mitad de máximo poder!"

"¿Eh?..."-Se sorprendió el erizo, pero luego de unos segundos esbozó una sonrisa de confianza, aunque un tanto falsa-"No… no me vengas con esas fanfarroneadas"

"Te demostrare que no lo son"-Advirtió Súper Alpha poniéndose en posición de ataque.

"(¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Debe estar fanfarroneando! ¡Si, debe ser eso!)"-Se afirmaba a si mismo Neir con la esperanza de que lo que había dicho el súper erizo solo fuese una mentira. Pero no lo era… porque el erizo no fue capaz de ver el rapidísimo codazo que Súper Alpha le dio en el medio de la cara, el impulso lo obligó a retroceder y estuvo a punto de derribarlo, pero logró recuperarse y seguir de pie-"(¡Que velocidad! ¡No pude ver nada!)"-Se dijo a si mismo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le había salido de la nariz, y se luego se fijaba en su oponente, quien estaba parado en posición normal, pero de perfil y mirando hacia adelante, ésta actitud extrañó al erizo, quien dio despacio un paso adelante en guardia.

Súper Alpha solo sonrió, e instantáneamente después (Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta) barrió a Neir con una patada desde atrás. El erizo se apoyó en una mano para no caer, pero el súper erizo le dio un fuertísimo codazo en el estomago, que le hizo perder todo el aire. Fue tan fuerte que lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas.

"(¡Esta vez tampoco pude verlo! ¡¿Tanta es la diferencia de poder?)-Se cuestionaba el erizo todavía agarrándose el estomago y retorciéndose de dolor.

"¿Ya te lo dije, no?"-Le cuestionó Súper Alpha en tono de burla sin voltearse a verlo, como si fuese solo un insecto para él-"Solo estaba usando la mitad de mi fuerza"

"Mierda"-Dijo Neir a regañadientes mientras se incorporaba dificultosamente y arrojaba una patada contra su oponente, quien la esquivó fácilmente dando un salto hacia adelante y permaneciendo todavía de espaldas a él.

Sin embargo, Neir trató de no darle respiro y se lanzó rápidamente contra el súper erizo, quien esquivó fácilmente esa arremetida moviéndose a enorme velocidad, sin embargo el erizo pudo verlo y volvió a la carga, solo para que Súper Alpha lo volviera a esquivar.

"¡Tu velocidad es patética!"-Se burló el súper erizo mientras esquivaba la tercera acometida-"¡Cualquiera podría ver tus movimientos!"-Continuó con tono burlón mientras evadía el cuarto y el quinto golpe.

Después de esquivar ese último ataque, contraatacó dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla por un costado a su oponente, seguido de un patada en la cara, haciéndolo volar para atrás. Pero a toda velocidad logró ponerse delante de la trayectoria del erizo y darle un fuertísimo golpe doble para lanzarlo hacia el suelo, sin embargo antes de que Neir chocara con el piso, Súper Alpha ya lo estaba esperan allí, para darle un rodillazo en la espalda, seguido de otro golpe doble, ahora sí, estrellándolo contra el suelo.

Neir pareció quedar inconsciente, esto se notó porque su color volvió a ser celeste, y tanto Jessica, como Zekrom y Knuckles lograron sentir que la maldad que emanaba antes había desaparecido por completo.

Súper Alpha aterrizó al lado del erizo con una sonrisa sádica, para luego tomarlo del cuello de la remera y hacer aparecer una espada de energía en su otra mano.

"Es hora de que te regrese eso que me hiciste"-Dijo con tono sádico a punto de atravesar a Neir con su Ki Sword.

"¡Neir!"-Exclamó Jessica a punto de saltar a salvarlo, pero escuchó algo que la hizo detenerse.

"¡Aparta tus mugrientas manos de él!"-Le gritó una voz a un costado del súper erizo, la misma que después le dio un fuertísimo golpe en la mejilla, provocando que soltara a Neir y saliese volando.

"¿Quién ra…?"-Comenzó a cuestionar Súper Alpha mientras se incorporaba, pero se detuvo al ver a su agresora-"¡¿Delta?"

"¡Imposible!"-Exclamó Gamma al verla.

"Dalina"-Dijo Neir desde el suelo al despertarse y verla, mientras esbozaba una gran y genuina sonrisa de felicidad.

Por su parte la zorrita solo estaba parada encarando a Súper Alpha, pero todos veían algo diferente en ella. Su flequillo estaba casi completamente erizado salvo por algunos mechones, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos y habían perdido la pupila, además de que la rodeaba una violenta aura ascendente de color rojo carmesí.

"Un minuto…no puede ser, sus heridas desaparecieron"-Analizó el equidna oscuro todavía sorprendido-"Incluso su ropa está como nueva…esto no tiene sentido"

"Sera mejor que dejes de preocuparte del porqué de las cosas y te preocupes mas por lo que voy a hacerte cuando acabe con éste imbécil"-Le advirtió Dalina sin voltear a mirarlo, a lo que Gamma tragó saliva.

"¿Acabarme?"-Cuestionó Súper Alpha limpiándose un poco de sangre de la boca-"Si pudiste golpearme antes fue porque me agarraste desprevenido"-Explicó con un poco de prepotencia-"Ahora mismo te lo demostrare"-Dijo al lanzarse a toda velocidad contra ella.

El súper erizo arrojó un poderoso puñetazo hacia la cara de la zorra, pero ésta pudo bloquearlo con una mano y contraatacar con un golpe en el estomago, para luego descargar una buena cantidad de ataques a gran velocidad sobre su oponente, terminando con una patada en la barbilla para enviarlo lejos.

"O.O"-Así quedaron todos al ver la demostración de poder que había hecho la zorrita.

"Ok, mala idea lanzarse de frente"-Se reprochó a si mismo Súper Alpha, para luego incorporarse de un salto y ponerse en guarida-"Has aumentado increíblemente tu poder ¿Cómo lo has hecho?"

"Yo también me pregunto eso"-Respondió con sinceridad también poniéndose en guardia.

"Esa debe ser la Forma Furia"-Fue lo que dijo Jessica al analizar detenidamente a la zorrita.

"¿La que?"-Cuestionaron todo el resto del grupo al escuchar el comentario.

"La Forma Furia… es una transformación de la raza de los Psycho Fox, su poder es muy cercano a la Súper Forma, casi iguales. Pero…"-Comenzó a explicar la coneja, pero hizo una pausa para tomar algo de aire-"… si bien su poder aumenta, también se vuelven más irritables y agresivos, dejándose guiar mas por sus emociones o por provocaciones"-Continuó con su explicación mientras se cruzaba de brazos-"Ahora veremos si Rage Dalina será capaz de superar a las 7 Chaos Emeralds y al poder de Alpha"

"¿Y tu como sabes todo eso?"-Le preguntó Shadow.

"Es algo que me contó mi madre"-Contestó la coneja.

Después de eso nadie hizo ninguna otra pregunta y se quedaron miraron a los dos rivales, quienes seguían sin hacer ningún movimiento.

"¿Qué dices si empezamos con el espectáculo?"-Dijo a modo de pregunta el súper erizo.

"Por mi bien"-Corroboró la zorrita.

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa de confianza y comenzaron a reunir energía provocando que sus auras se agrandaran, además de producir un gran temblor y haciendo que varias piedras comenzaran levitar a su alrededor.

"¡Ah!"-Exclamaron los dos al salir disparados contra el otro a toda velocidad, produciendo un gran choque, seguido de muchos más que alguien normal no podría ver, pero todos sabemos que Sonic y Shadow no son normales.

"¿Tienes problemas para seguirlos?"-Cuestionó el erizo negro con prepotencia mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado para el otro, siguiendo la batalla.

"¿Por qué? ¿Te es difícil hacerlo tú?"-Respondió el erizo azul con otra pregunta un tanto irónica, mientras también seguía la pelea con sus ojos.

"¿Quién creen que ganará?"-Preguntó Amy un tanto insegura.

"Si la suerte está de nuestro lado, ganará Delta, sino…"-Explicó Shadow sin terminar la oración, pero todos sabían lo que hubiese dicho a continuación.

"Yo… creó que ella puede ganar"-Dijo Neir con confianza.

"Eso espero"-Deseó Sonic mientras seguían viendo el parejo combate.

"¿Quién crees que gané, Zekrom?"-Le preguntó Gamma al erizo ninja.

"No tengo idea"-Respondió éste.

_

* * *

-Nicolás (Llorando de alegría): ¡Lo logre! ¡Por fin termine de escribir este largo capítulo! *Se pone a bailar de felicidad* ¡Si, lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!_

_-Todos: O-OU_

_-Nicolás (Dejando de bailar): Pues, me tardé porque recién el fin de semana anterior se me ocurrió como seguirlo (Apenas iba por cuando Sonic decía "Estoy poniendo la balanza a nuestro favor") pero el Viernes pasado se me ocurrió todo lo que aquí ven, pero un cumulo de situación me impidieron escribir y aproveché estos 4 días que no fui a la escuela *Hace un pequeño baile de felicidad*_

_-Shadow: En realidad lo que ocurre es que es un holgazán y se la pasó dibujando en vez de escribir ¡Ni siquiera hizo la tarea! ¬¬_

_-Nicolás (Con una venita en la cabeza): Que molesto que eres Shadow ¬¬X_

_-Shadow: Para servirte…_

_-Nicolás: Ok ¿Se esperaban el regreso de Alpha y su súper transformación? ¿O la recuperación milagrosa de Dali y el despertar de su Rage Form? _

_-Shadow: ¡No hace falta hacer esas preguntas inútiles! ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: ¡Cállate, Shadow! ¬¬X_

_-Shadow: No tengo ganas ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: ¡Ok ahora sí! *Le arroja un puñetazo al erizo negro pero éste lo esquiva ladeando la cabeza y contraataca con un fuerte golpe en el estomago* ¡Arg, mierda!_

_-Shadow: Jeje, no eres tan fuerte como creías alienígena estúpido._

_-Nicolás: *Le lanza un furioso rayo de energía de su mano*_

_-Shadow (Hablándole desde la espalda): Soy mucho más rápido, mejor deja de pelear._

_-Nicolás: ¡Tienes suerte de que tenga sueño por lo tarde que es! ¡De otro modo te hubiera dado una paliza!_

_-Shadow: *Se cruza de brazos* ¡Por favor, ni tú te lo crees!_

_-Nicolás: (¡Rayos, odio cuando tiene razón! ¬¬X) *Retoma el hilo de la nota* De acuerdo, ahora y por más que nuestros Heroes (¿Se entiende el chiste xD?) lograran derrotar a Metal Overlord (Con muchísima dificultad, eso si xD), y Neir estuviese dominando al resto con su… su… ¡Ah! No encuentro la palabra, ya que no es una transformación ni un modo ni nada de eso, dejémoslo en "alter-ego"(Ya que estoy también les digo que hace unos instantes subí una imagen de éste a mi deviantART). Pues, a pesar de eso regresó Alpha después de recuperarse, y vino a aplastar al malvado Neir, pero entonces llegó la salvadora Dalina para dar paso al capítulo final de esta larga lucha (La cual, ocupa más de la mitad del Fic xD) ¿Podrá Dali demostrar todo el poder de su raza? ¿O Alpha y las Chaos Emeralds triunfaran al final?_

_-Alpha: ¡Hare puré a ésta zorra!_

_-Dalina: ¡No, yo barreré el piso contigo!_

_-Alpha: ¡Sigue soñando!_

_-Dalina: ¡Serás tú quien sueñe cuando te ponga a dormir!_

_*Se ponen a pelear*_

_-Nicolás: ¬¬U_

_-Sonic: ¡Un minuto! ¡¿No se suponía que Dali estaba agonizando y/o en coma?_

_-Nicolás: Pues, eso era cierto hasta éste capítulo ^^_

_-Sonic: ¬¬U_

_-Nicolás: ¿Se les ocurre alguna razón por la que Dali haya logrado recuperarse y obtenido ropas nuevas xD?_

_-Tails: Tú y tus ganas de dejar intriga ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: :D Ok, es posible que tengan preguntas con respecto a Hyper Sonic, lo primero, la manera en la que obtuvo la transformación fue utilizar la energía de la Master Emerald para transformar a las Chaos Emeralds en Súper Chaos Emeralds, las cuales dan tal cantidad de poder que permite, a quienes sepan controlar toda esa energía, alcanzar la invencible Híper Forma. Ok, también les habrá parecido raro el hecho de que he dicho que Hyper Sonic tiene "ojos color azul turquesa", la respuesta a esto está en que en el juego en que originalmente aparece ésta transformación (Sonic 3 and Knuckles) tanto la Súper Forma como la Híper Forma tienen los ojos del mismo color que los Súper Saiyajins de Dragon Ball, pero a diferencia de la súper, la híper no ha aparecido en ningún juego posterior con ningún rediseño y es por eso que decidí darle ese color. Ahora alguno se podrían llegar a preguntar preguntar "¿Pero el color de ojos de los Súper Saiyajin no era verde?" Y la respuesta seria un no, porque su color de ojos es turquesa, que es un azul tirando a verde ;) También otra cosa, Shadow y el resto se sorprenden de la transformación de Sonic porque ninguno de ellos la había visto antes (La mayoría vinieron después del juego y Amy no estaba con ellos cuando ocurrió eso), solo Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Eggman y Mecha Sonic vieron la transformación (Y el ultimo fue destruido por Hyper Knuckles xD)._

_-Gamma: También les aclararé que "Barrage Death Beam" significa algo así como "Bombardeo de Rayo Mortal"._

_-Nicolás: Paso a aclarar un tema acerca de las auras, como ya he explicado antes hay distintos tipos de energías, ok pues los tipos de auras van asociados a esas energías, los que utilizan la Chaos Energy tienen un aura que rodea el contorno de su cuerpo y cuando están en la súper forma esta aura también sigue el contorno de su cuerpo, solo que es mas ondulada (Si quieren saberlo bien, hace unos días subí un par de dibujos de Súper Sonic y Súper Tails a mi deviantART donde está bien ilustrado su estilo de aura), después está el aura del Ki, esta aura es como la de Dragon Ball, idéntica, sobre todo cuando Alpha usa su Súper Forma ya que él utiliza Ki por lo que su aura es idéntica a la de los Súper Saiyajin, lo mismo se aplica para la Rage Form de Dalina, cuya aura es bastante parecida a la de la técnica Kaio-Ken (También de DB) solo que no le hace un efecto de cambio de color; pero si Dali ésta en estado "base" su aura es una ascensión de luces rojas (Demasiado difícil de explicar, pero diré que es parecida al aura de Shun (En realidad a la de cualquier personaje de la serie, pero la de éste tiene un color parecido al de Dali) en el Manga y Anime Saint Seiya). Mientras que el aura de Zekrom es un tanto especial, ya que podríamos definirla como una mezcla entre la de la Chaos Energy y el Ki, porque tiene un efecto de contorno como el de la Chaos Energy, pero su tamaño es intermedio entre los dos tipos de auras, además de contar con destellos eléctricos. También diré que el aura de Gamma es idéntica a la que usan los de Ki, solo que oscura (Valga la redundancia xD)._

_-Shadow: ¿Hacia falta explicar algo tan inútil? ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: Si ¬¬X_

_-Shadow: Eres un idiota ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: *Decidió ignorarlo por completo* Ok, entonces paso a darles las gracias por los Reviews a: a _**Dark-KannaI**_, que esperó que te haya gustado lo que me traía entre manos ;P; a _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_, sip, Jessica y Yamila son hermanas… y veamos si esta vez eres el primero xD; a _**Tsubasa**_, Yamila es una bruja de magia negra, su transformación se llama "__forma daemonum__" ("Forma Demoniaca" en Latín, o algo así xD), así que es algo así como una especie de demonio, aunque más por su carácter que por otra cosa xD…_

_-Yamila: ¬¬X_

_-Nicolás: … y había pensando en hacerme una espada, la cual hubiera sido de un Acero llamado Kacchin…_

_-Shadow: ¿Disculpa?_

_-Nicolás: …el metal más duro del Universo…_

_-Shadow: *Mira a Nico con cara de "No te creo"* ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: …del Universo de Dragon Ball ¬¬…_

_-Shadow: Ah… ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: …Hey Neir, te faltó decir que su capital es Bruselas y tiene una superficie de 30.528 Kilómetros cuadrados :D_

_-Neir: ¬¬X ¿Y con eso quieres decir que eres más inteligente que yo?_

_-Nicolás (Con tono vanidoso): De hecho lo soy, no tengo tanta creatividad ni conocimientos mecánicos, pero como tu inteligencia está basada en la de mi hermano, mi capacidad de razonamiento y memorización es superior a la tuya._

_-Neir: ¬¬XXXXX_

_-Nicolás: :D…; a _**Luna Modoki**_, y si, son las Semillas Senzu, pero aquí tendrán otro nombre (Creo xD)… y Yamila si quiere a su hermanita…_

_-Yamila: ¡No es cierto!_

_-Jessica: ¡Si que lo es!_

_-Yamila: ¡Que no!_

_-Jessica: ¡Que si!_

_-Yamila: ¡Y yo te digo! ¡QUE NO! *Le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Jessica*_

_-Jessica: X-X_

_-Nicolás: *Ignorando a las locas*… así es, todo el mundo tiene su lado oscuro, sino mira a Neir… y mira que Dali si estaba inconsciente/agonizando/en coma, aunque eso era cierto hasta éste capítulo :3; a _**Kira-Writer**_, no importa que el Review sea corto, ya que en la escuela no dejan hacer nada ¬¬… y disfruto mucho dejar intrigas (En este capítulo también hay ;P)… tampoco tienes porque explicar tus tardanzas, es obvio que es difícil que puedas leer los capítulos con todos esos problemas; a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, que bueno que hayas leído algunos capítulos, espero que hayan sido de tu agrado ^^, pero ahora debes llegar hasta el 26 :P._

_-Sonic: También les daremos las gracias a los que han leído éste Fic y dejado Reviews antes: __a _**Napo-1**_, _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_y a _**Brenda**_._

_-Nicolás: Por cierto, con éste capítulo logré superar en extensión al que anteriormente era el más largo, que era el 9 ¡Sí! *Bailecito de felicidad* Pues…_

_-Sonic, Neir, Sonic, Tails y Nico (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego! (Yamila saludan solo con un gesto, mientras que Gamma y Shadow no saludan ¬¬)_

_-Alpha y Dalina: *Siguen peleando*_

_-Jessica: *Todavía está en el suelo* X-X_


	27. Termina la larga lucha

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 27: La batalla por la Master Emerald, Parte 16: Termina la larga lucha._

_-Altar de la Master Emerald, Angel Island. 10:00 pm._

Súper Alpha y Rage Dalina estaban en un feroz intercambio de golpes y patadas a toda velocidad, ambos parecían estar al mismo nivel, sin embargo la zorra estaba perdiendo terreno de a ratos frente al súper erizo, y finalmente, la chica se vio golpeada fuertemente en el estomago, para luego ser pateada en la cabeza y dirigida hacia el suelo, sin embargo logró evitar estrellarse.

"¡Jajaja! ¡No importa que tan fuerte te hayas puesto! ¡Yo sigo siendo más poderoso!"-Se burló desde lo alto el súper erizo.

"¡Je, eso piensas tú!"-Contrarió la chica comenzando a sacarse su chaqueta, para luego arrojarla a un lado, provocando que cayera pesada y ruidosamente al piso-"¡Veremos si ahora te va tan bien!"-Dijo en tono soberbio mientras levantaba rápidamente el vuelo y regresaba al intercambio de golpes.

Todos seguían un tanto sorprendidos por la recuperación de Dalina, aunque cierta conejita roja que sospechaba algo…

_

* * *

-Sera mejor que veamos que le ocurrió a Dalina mientras no veíamos…_

"¿Acaso… estoy muerta?"-Se preguntó a si misma al verse en un lugar completamente oscuro-"No siento mi cuerpo… no me puedo mover… ¿Así se siente morir?"-Sentía como si flotase en un mundo distinto a cualquiera que hubiese conocido, por su mente transitaban sus recuerdo… al menos, los pocos que tenia, era bastante frustrante no poder recordar nada mas allá de hace algo así como un año, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que sus vivencias no alcanzaban la semana, se centró en esos recuerdos, en sus nuevos amigos y en las luchas que habían tenido juntos… si bien eran lindos recuerdos, le molestaba no tener ningunos otros-"¿Quién soy yo?"-Se cuestionó tratando de obtener respuesta ¿Era su nombre Dalina the Fox? ¿Acaso tenia nombre? ¿O solo era otro de los experimentos de Black Arrow? ¿Podría saberlo algún día? Necesitaba que alguien le diera una respuesta, comenzó a tratar de escarbar en su mente, pero por más que trataba no podía recordar nada, y esto la ponía furiosa, no tener más recuerdos se sentía horrible… pero no se iba a resignar, en algún lugar de su mente tenían que estar-"¡¿Por qué carajo no puedo recordar nada?"-Gritó con frustración como si algún pudiese contestarle, por unos segundos solo escuchó el eco de su propio grito, sin embargo…

Comenzó a oír una voz…

"_¡Dali! ¿Estás bien?_"-Le preguntó dicha voz, la cual era aguda y firme, pero el tono que había usado era muy cálido y le daba mucha nostalgia.

"¿Quién eres?"-Cuestionó mirando para todos lados, pero solo veía oscuridad.

"_Si_"-Escuchó a una voz de niña pequeña, ésta era parecida a la suya, solo que tenía un tono de tristeza, como a punto de llorar.

"¿Podría ser… un recuerdo?"-Se preguntó a sí misma, poniendo atención en lo que escuchaba.

"_Mi princesa, no llores…_"-Continuó la voz aguda-"_… no debes llorar, debes ser fuerte… tienes la misma fuerza y bondad que tenia tu madre… siempre recuerda que debes luchar para proteger aquello que quieres… a tus seres queridos…_"

Eso era todo, algo le decía que había más, pero no era capaz de recordarlo, eso la enfurecía…

"¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada mas?"-Se molestó la chica haciendo aparecer su aura-"¡ESTO ES UNA MIERDA!"

Pero ahora nos vamos a ver lo que pasaba fuera de su cabeza…

Y lo que podemos ver es como una coneja verde con ropa marrón se acercaba a la moribunda zorrita.

"Está en muy mal estado… de no ser una Psycho Fox ya estaría muerta…"-Analizó Yamila poniendo dos dedos en el cuello de la inconsciente Dali-"… usualmente no me metería en algo como esto… no me aporta ningún beneficio, ni es de mi incumbencia… pero mi hermanita ésta en peligro… además puede que el hecho de que seas su hija y la ultima de tu raza me haga actuar de ésta manera"-Explicó sacando una bolsita de su escote-"Ésta cosecha fue una de las mejores y solo pude obtener 4 Semillas Sensu, y encima ahora ya use 2… aunque por suerte la próxima cosecha es en 2 meses"-Comentó mientras le abría la boca a la chica y le metía la semilla directo en la garganta-"Creo que de paso también voy a restaurarte la ropa"-Dijo mientras reunía su energía oscura en su mano y le apuntaba con el dedo-"_Create Rem_"-Pronunció fuertemente el hechizo, para que instantáneamente después, las ropas de Dalina quedaran completamente restauradas, incluso ahora tenía puesta su chaqueta-"Veo que la semilla comenzó a hacer efecto"

Lo que vino después ocurrió muy rápido, ya que después de que sus heridas desaparecieran, la zorrita abrió los ojos repentinamente y expulsó una gran cantidad de energía, que hizo salir volando a la coneja por más que ésta había tratado de evitarlo.

"¡_Unleashing virtus Dark Gaia_!"-Gritó en pleno vuelo, cambiando a su _forma daemonum_, logrando resistir la onda expansiva, hasta que finalmente pudo ver a la zorra, la cual lucia un poco diferente-"Cabello erizado, iris rojos y sin pupila, aura ascendente..."-Analizó Demon Yamila la nueva apariencia de Dalina, la cual se lanzó rápidamente hacia ella-"… y actitud agresiva… ¡Es la Forma Furia!"-Entendió mientras bloqueaba los ataques de la chica.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?"-Cuestionó Rage Dalina sin detener sus ataques.

"¡No soy tu enemiga!"-Afirmó la coneja demoniaca parando los golpes-"¡Mi nombre es Yamila the Rabbit! ¡Soy la hermana mayor de Jessica!"

Al escuchar eso, la zorrita cesó en su intento de ataque y cambió su expresión a una de duda.

"¿Eres la hermana de Jessica?"-Preguntó un poco confundida.

"¡Sí! ¡Pero no hay tiempo! ¡En estos momentos Jessica y los otros están resistiendo como pueden en el Altar de la Master Emerald!"-Explicó resumidamente la coneja volviendo a su estado base.

"¡Como tú dices! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!"-Afirmó Rage Dalina al salir volando en dirección a donde se estaba librando la batalla.

"Jeje, eres toda una Psycho Fox"-Comentó Yamila abriendo un portal y metiéndose en él.

"¡Un segundo!"-Exclamó la zorrita al notar algo raro mientras seguía volando y se examinaba el cuerpo-"¿Por qué mis heridas desaparecieron? Y… ¡¿Por qué mi ropa está como nueva?"-Se cuestionó completamente anonadada, entonces recordó que esa coneja también tenía unas alas demoniacas que después desaparecieron-"Ahora no es momento para preocuparse por eso, después se lo preguntare a Jessica"

_

* * *

-Y ahora volvemos al presente…_

Gracias a su nueva velocidad, ahora Rage Dalina luchaba en igualdad de condiciones y hasta un poco mejor que Súper Alpha.

Esto lo demostró parando uno de los puñetazos del súper erizo con su mano para, acto seguido, dar un fuertísimo gancho en la mandíbula, seguido de un rodillazo en el estomago, para luego terminar con un golpe doble, haciéndolo precipitarse contra el suelo. Sin embargo, pudo recuperarse en el último instante y evitar el impacto, después reparó en la zorrita, quien lo veía con gran soberbia.

Súper Alpha se enfureció por ésta actitud y comenzó a lanzarle una gran cantidad de esferas de energía desde su posición, las cuales la chica desviaba con sus manos sin problemas, hasta que finalmente su oponente dejó de lanzarlas.

"¡Ja! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?"-Cuestionó Rage Dalina con tono burlón.

"¡Tarada, mira a tu alrededor!"-Le advirtió Neir a todo pulmón.

Al escuchar lo que le dijo el erizo pudo reparar en que estaba completamente rodeada por las bolas de energía que había desviado.

"¡Ahora no tienes ninguna escapatoria!"-Le informó Súper Alpha con ambos brazos extendidos hacia ella-"¡Muere! ¡Hellzone Grenade!"-Vociferó haciendo un movimiento con sus manos, causando que todos los orbes de energía trazaran su trayecto hacia la zorrita.

La cual buscó desesperadamente una salida, pero no pudo encontrarla, el tiempo se le estaba acabando, pensó rápido, pero no estaba segura si la idea funcionaria contra tantos ataques, pero lo que no podía hacer ahora era perder el valioso segundo que tenia.

Pasado ese segundo, la enorme cantidad de esferas comenzaron a colisionar, produciendo a cada instante una explosión más y más grande, que sacudió a todos los presentes durante casi un minuto, hasta que finalmente la luz y la onda expansiva dejaron paso a una gran humarada.

"¡Te lo merecías!"-Se burló Súper Alpha hacia la nube de polvo, pero su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa cuando ésta comenzó a disiparse, ya que vio como la chica había salido ilesa gracias a su Psycho Barrier-"¿Un campo de energía?"

"¡Que lastima! Tu plan no resultó"-Le dijo Rage Dalina burlándose y comenzando a descender.

"Esto todavía no ha terminado"-Informó el súper erizo con tono desafiante.

"Tampoco es que vaya a durar mucho"-Continuó con su burla la chica mientras se ponía en guardia.

"Delta a aumentado enormemente su poder"-Comentó Gamma en voz alta y de brazos cruzados-"¿Pero quién tiene más poder Zekrom?"

"Es difícil de decir…"-Comenzó a explicar el erizo-"… cuando ambos están en estado base y Delta no tiene puesta esa chaqueta… Delta es más poderosa que Alpha… sin embargo, con las transformaciones que están usando… su nivel es casi el mismo ya que Alpha tiene el poder las Chaos Emeralds, lo cual es una gran ventaja…"-Continuó con su explicación mientras sus compañeros le ponían especial atención-"… pero… si Delta juega bien sus cartas, puede llegar a ganar"

"¡Ahora veras!"-Exclamó Súper Alpha llevándose el dedo índice y el corazón de la mano derecha a la frente, comenzando a concentrarse y a cargar energía en ellos.

"¿Con que esas tenemos?"-Cuestionó Rage Dalina al saltar hacia la Master Emerald, posándose encima de ella y también acumulando energía, pero con las manos a los costados.

"¡La cantidad de energía que están utilizando es enorme!"-Se sorprendió Jessica mientras hacia todo lo posible por no caerse debido al terremoto ocasionado por los combatientes

"¡Intenta parar esto! ¡Special Beam Cannon!"-Gritó el súper erizo llevando ambos dedos hacia adelante, de los cuales salieron dos rayos de energía, el primero y principal iba en línea recta, mientras que el segundo daba vueltas alrededor del central.

"¡Entonces lo pararé! ¡Rage Chaos Twister!"Exclamó la zorrita disparando un poderosísimo tornado de energía roja de sus palmas.

Ambos ataques colisionaron, generando un choque entre las dos poderosísimas energías, el choque permaneció parejo durante algunos eternos minutos, sin embargo, poco a poco el gigantesco tornado comenzó a ser empujado hacia atrás por el poderoso rayo de energía.

"¡Maldición!"-Exclamó Rage Dalina poniendo todo su empeño en evitar ser derrotada, sin embargo, cada vez su ataque retrocedía más y más.

"¡Y mira que a mi todavía me queda un brazo libre!"-Le recordó Súper Alpha comenzando a cargar energía en la mano izquierda, para finalmente liberarla y combinarla con la que ya estaba lanzando, provocando que rápidamente su ataque comenzara a vencer al de la zorra.

"¡Mierda!"-Gritó la chica al darse cuenta de que el poder de su enemigo la estaba a punto de vencer, sin otra opción llevó uno de sus brazos hacia atrás, mientras que con el otro retrasaba la energía que se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, finalmente reunió el poder que pudo en su mano y la llevó hacia adelante-"¡Psycho Barrier!"-Vociferó creando una barrera de energía a la par que su Psycho Twister era cancelado.

"¡Tarde o temprano tu barrera será destruida!"-Le informó el súper erizo con tono de burla y con una sonrisa de gran confianza.

"¡Chaos Control!"-Exclamó Rage Dalina justo cuando desaparecía, junto con su barrera, provocando que el ataque de Alpha se perdiera en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

"¡¿Q…?"-Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Súper Alpha antes de ser pateado por la espada, cayendo de cara al suelo a varios metros.

Rage Dalina se quedó allí en guardia viendo como su enemigo se incorporaba, ambos se veían bastante agitados, al parecer sus energía estaban disminuyendo debido a la gran cantidad de poder que utilizaron en aquellos ataques.

Entonces la zorrita llevó ambas manos hacia adelante.

"¿Qué… está pasando?"-Cuestionó una voz a espaldas del grupo de Black Arrow, quienes por la sorpresa se dieron vuelta rápidamente solo para ver a un herido Beta.

"Así que sigues con vida"-Comentó Gamma sin darle importancia.

"¿Quieres la versión larga o la resumida?"-Le preguntó Max en tono burlón.

Entonces, volviendo a la batalla entre la zorrita y el súper erizo, vemos con la chica estaba cargando una esfera de color rojo entre sus manos, la cual se hacía cada vez mas y mas grande.

"¡Psycho Ball!"-Gritó Rage Dalina lanzando la gran esfera de energía hacia Súper Alpha a toda velocidad.

El súper erizo debió utilizar ambas manos para detenerla junto con toda su fuerza, pero la bola logró comenzar a arrastrarlo poco a poco, a éste paso lo terminaría venciendo, debía pensar en algo, entonces una idea le vino a la mente y se cubrió con una barrera de energía, solo para después cargarla también en las manos.

"¡Desaparece maldita bola!"-Vociferó Súper Alpha liberando la energía de sus palmas, destruyendo con ello la enorme Psycho Ball-"¡¿Dónde estás?"-Cuestionó en voz alta al no ver a la chica por ningún lado.

"¡Aquí!"-Lo llamó una voz a su espalda.

Pero antes de que el súper erizo pudiese reaccionar fue atrapado por atrás. Rage Dalina había utilizado sus brazos para inmovilizar los de él.

"¡¿Qué crees que haces?"-Cuestionó Súper Alpha tratando de liberarse.

"Gaste casi toda la poca reserva de energía que tenía en esa Psycho Ball, así que voy a terminar con ésta pelea ahora"-Explicó Rage Dalina haciendo todo lo posible por evitar que su oponente se soltara-"¡Psycho Crash!"-Gritó levantando rápidamente el vuelo, alcanzando una gran altura.

"¡Suéltame!"-Ordenó el súper erizo forcejeando.

"¡No pienso hacerlo!"-Afirmó la chica al modificar su trayectoria, haciendo que ambos comenzaran a volar directo de cabeza al suelo.

"¡Nos mataras a ambos!"-Exclamó casi con desesperación Súper Alpha, viendo el piso cada vez más próximo.

"¡No! ¡Solo a ti!"-Gritó, ya solo a unos pocos metros del suelo, justo cuando soltaba al súper erizo, provocando que se estrellara violentamente y ruidosamente, dejando un profundo cráter-"¡Lo logre!"-Exclamó en señal de victoria mientras descendía al suelo con la respiración bastante agitada.

"¡Así se hace!"-Exclamaron varios de los buenos con euforia (Salvo Shadow, Knuckles y Jessica, que por el contrario, todavía tenían expresión seria).

"Es un idiota, se dejó derrotar por un ataque tan simple"-Dijo Gamma con frustración, pero no notó la media sonrisa que puso Zekrom.

Rage Dalina se acercó caminando al costado del cráter y miró al erizo, notando que todavía no se había destransformado.

"¿Aun inconsciente mantiene la transformación?"-Cuestionó la chica, un poco ingenua si me preguntan…

"¡Porque quizás no estoy inconsciente!"-Exclamó Súper Alpha al incorporarse violentamente y disparar un rayo de energía desde su boca, el cual, Rage Dalina no pudo esquivar, provocando que el ataque le atravesara el hombro derecho de lado a lado, peligrosamente cerca del pecho.

La chica cayó pesadamente de espaldas al suelo, y trató de incorporarse, pero el esfuerzo solo provocó que la herida se abriera aun más, brotando una gran cantidad de sangre, no solo de la herida, sino también de la boca de la zorrita, de la cual también escapó un desgarrador alarido de dolor.

"¡Dalina!"-Exclamaron todos (Los buenos), algunos hasta con tonos de desesperación.

"¡Estúpida! ¡Te confiaste!"-Le echó Shadow en cara en tono de reproche.

"Jeje… que persistente eres… todavía sigues con vida"-Se burló Súper Alpha respirando de una manera bastante agitada, el anterior ataque parecía haberle hecho bastante daño, ya que de su boca varios hilos de sangre se asomaban-"Admito que has peleado bien… de hecho me sorprendiste con esa última técnica tuya, creí que no la contaba… pero desgraciadamente para ti, yo soy más poderoso… esta vez gané"-Continuó explicando mientras se acercaba a la derribada zorrita, quien a pesar de todo seguía transformada-"Eres una zorra muy molesta Delta…"-Le siguió diciendo, justo antes de darle un fuertísimo pisotón, justo en la herida-"¡…Así que ahora mismo te voy a mandar al Infierno!"

"¡Maldito!"-Exclamó Neir al comenzar a correr hacia el súper erizo, seguido de Jessica y Knuckles.

"¡No molesten basuras!"-Vociferó Súper Alpha al dejar de prestar atención a la zorrita y lanzar una ráfaga de energía que les cerró el paso a sus atacantes-"¡No se metan! ¡A menos que quieran ser los primeros en ir al Otro Mundo!"

"Incluso después se semejante pelea… todavía le quedan fuerzas para seguir"-Se sorprendió Knuckles de la testarudez del erizo, pero éste no era el único testarudo…

"Es…esperen"-Les pidió Rage Dalina levantándose como pudo-"Afortunadamente… no me has… traspasado ningún… punto vital"-Dijo haciendo una sonrisa.

"¿¡Que! ¡No digas estupideces!"-Gritó el súper erizo lanzándole un puñetazo a la chica.

La cual, se agachó para evadirlo y contestar con uno propio directo en el estomago, sin embargo no fue lo bastante fuerte, y Súper Alpha pudo contraatacar con una rápida patada en el hombro, lo cual hizo retroceder a la zorrita.

Ella respiraba agitadamente y se apretaba la herida con la mano izquierda, para tratar de no desangrarse, pero parecía ida, completamente vulnerable, su vista se había nublado y sentía que las piernas ya no resistirían mucho más.

"Jajá… veo que poco a poco te estás desvaneciendo… aunque eso es normal, considerando la gran hemorragia que tienes"-Se burló el súper erizo de la condición de su oponente, justo antes de darle un fuertísimo codazo en el pecho, precisamente dirigido para impactar en la herida, derribando a la chica-"¡Hyaaa!"-Exclamó al dar un giro en el aire y caer con ambas rodillas en las piernas de la zorrita, haciéndole soltar otro grito de dolor y perder su transformación.

"¡Oh dios!"-Gritó Amy tapándose los ojos.

"¡Le rompió las piernas!"-Exclamó Tails sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

"¡Mie…!"-Comenzó a gritar Neir dispuesto a lanzarse a la carga sin importar nada, pero alguien se le adelantó.

Una estela azul cruzó el lugar a toda velocidad hasta colocarse entre Súper Alpha y la derrotada Dalina.

"Sonic…"-Murmuró el súper erizo un poco extrañado al ver como lo encaraba, pero unos segundos después comenzó a reírse hasta estallar en una carcajada-"¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Qué crees poder hacer tú, Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Pues derrotarte"-Contestó con sinceridad.

"¿Derrotarme…?"-Cuestionó en voz baja un poco extrañado por el comentario, solo para después volver a reírse-"¡¿Tú derrotarme? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡La chica que está a tu espalda te superaba por mucho y le gané! ¿Qué crees poder hacer tú?"

"Desde que nos encontramos por primera vez en Station Square no has hecho más que herir a mis amigos una y otra vez, creí que habías aprendido la lección después de lo de Green Hill, pero veo que deberé enseñarte de nuevo a no meterte con los míos"-Respondió con gran decisión el erizo azul apretando uno de sus puños frente a su cara.

"¡No te des esos aires de salvador!"-Vociferó Súper Alpha lanzándole un poderoso puñetazo directo a la cabeza, sin embargo no logró golpear nada, ya que Sonic se había esfumado.

"Aquí estoy"-Le indicó la voz del erizo a un costado, al voltear a verlo notó que estaba considerablemente lejos y cruzado de brazos-"¿Estás seguro de que estas en súper? Eres demasiado lento"

"¡Maldito!"-Exclamó Súper Alpha al salir a toda velocidad contra su nuevo oponente.

"Jessica…"-La llamó por lo bajo Neir-"…Sonic nos ha dado ésta oportunidad, necesito tus poderes para curar a Dali antes de que se desangre"-Pidió el erizo procurando que sus enemigos no lo oyeran.

La coneja dudó un instante, todavía no había recuperado la energía que había perdido, no estaba segura si su _Mystic regenerationis_ fuese a funcionar, pero se notaba que la zorrita no duraría mucho mas, además, si Neir se lo había pedido de esa manera era porque no había otra solución.

"Ok"-Accedió finalmente, para luego ambos salir corriendo en dirección a la chica, sin embargo, como sospecharon, sus enemigos se habían dado cuenta.

"¿A dónde creen q…?"-Comenzó a cuestionar Gamma cerrándoles el paso, pero debió detenerse cuando Shadow le dio un fuertísimo rodillazo en la cabeza, sacándolo del camino.

"¡¿Qué mierda esperan? ¡Sigan!"-Ordenó el erizo negro, a lo que obedecieron sin chistar.

Sin embargo, Zekrom también les había salido al paso, pero su ataque fue detenido por un fuerte puñetazo de Knuckles directo en la mejilla. Aun así, el erizo trató de contraatacar con una estocada de su katana, pero el equidna lo contrarrestó con su puño, ya que golpeó la espada, partiendo el filo en pedazos.

"¡Mi katana!"-Alcanzó a sorprenderse, antes de que otro golpe de Knuckles lo mandara al suelo.

Max y Reychel habían atinado a salir como sus compañeros, pero las miradas retadoras de Shadow y Knuckles les quitó la idea de la mente. Mientras que Beta no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada más que mirar.

Finalmente, Jessica y Neir llegaron con la derrotada Dalina.

"Puta madre… ésta ya es… la segunda vez en el día que… me atraviesan en el pecho"-Alcanzó a decir entre gemidos y lagrimas de dolor agarrándose fuertemente la profunda herida-"Y encima… ese hijo de… puta… me rompió las… piernas"

"Oye, en un momento se te pasara"-La calma el erizo-"Jessica…"-Dio pie a su amiga.

"(Bueno, aquí vamos)"-Se dijo a si misma poniendo sus manos sobre la herida de la zorrita y concentrando toda sus energía en ello-"_Mystic regenerationis_"-Dijo al comenzar a utilizar su hechizo, que para su sorpresa funcionó de maravilla, de repente se sintió a tope de poder, al pensar un poco en esto sonrió-"Yamila"-Dijo por lo bajo mientras continuaba en su tarea.

"Esto es lo último que voy a hacer"-Se afirmó a sí misma la coneja verde apuntando con su mano hacia su hermana escondida entre los árboles.

Después de unos instantes, la herida de Dalina comenzó a curarse y pudo sentir como recuperaba la movilidad de las piernas.

"¿Qué…?"-Cuestionó la zorrita sentándose y examinándose el cuerpo, todavía sin poder creer que estuviese completamente curada… otra vez-"¿Cómo lo…?"-Comenzó a preguntarles, pero fue interrumpida, ya que el erizo celeste no pudo ocultar su felicidad y le dio un sorpresivo y fuerte abrazo.

La chica se sintió bastante incómoda por el abrazo sorpresa, pero no podía decir que no le gustara. Por lo demás Jessica estaba roja de celos, así que para terminar con eso, se aclaró fuerte y ruidosamente la garganta…

"Ejem... me parece que no es momento para eso"

Entonces el erizo recayó en lo que estaba haciendo y se separó rápidamente mirando para otro lado completamente sonrojado, idéntico a lo que hizo la zorrita.

"Pues, creo que deberíamos ver cómo le va a Sonic"-Sugirió Neir tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Si… tienes razón"-Corroboró Dalina también queriendo dirigir la conversación para otro lado.

Así que los tres se pusieron a ver cómo le iba al erizo… y de hecho, no lo hacía nada mal…

"¡Deja de huir y enfréntame!"-Le ordenó Súper Alpha intentando golpear a Sonic, cosa que no podía hacer.

"Como quieras"-Cedió el erizo azul, esquivando un golpe rápidamente, alejándose varios metros sin que nadie pudiese ver cómo-"¡Aquí voy!"-Advirtió poniéndose en posición de ataque.

"No me…"-Comenzó a burlarse el súper erizo, pero el fuertísimo puñetazo que recibió en su mandíbula le hizo dejar de hablar-"¡Maldito!"-Vociferó recuperándose rápidamente y tirando una patada hacia adelante.

Pero Sonic ya no estaba allí… y no pudo ver al erizo, por ningún lado hasta que…

"No busques, estoy detrás de ti"-Le indicó una voz a su espalda, que no era de otro más que su rival, quien le estaba dando la espalda y se había cruzado de brazos.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, Súper Alpha le arrojó un poderoso codazo, pero su oponente ya no se encontraba allí, y por el contrario fue él quien recibió un fuertísimo puñetazo en el estomago.

Mientras el súper erizo se agarraba la zona afectada, Sonic regresaba a una posición segura a varios metros de distancia sin que nadie pudiese ver cómo.

"In…in…increíble"-Dejó Dalina escapar de su boca por la sorpresa que le causaba ver como el erizo en estado base dominaba a un súper, aunque Neir y Jessica, estaban igual o más sorprendidos.

"(¡No puede ser posible!)"-Se decía a si mismo Shadow apretando fuertemente sus puños, no podía creer que su archirrival tuviese esa fuerza-"(¡Sonic no puede superarme de esa manera! ¡Se supone que YO soy la Forma de Vida Perfecta! ¡Un simple erizo no puede ser tan fuerte!)"

"¡Sonic eres genial!"-Dijeron Tails y Amy al unísono alentando a su mejor amigo/enamorado respectivamente…

"No me lo creó"-Soltó Gamma-"Ese idiota de Alpha se debe estar confiando"

"Te equivocas"-Corrigió Zekrom-"Alpha está peleando enserio, pero Sonic es demasiado rápido y fuerte…"

"¡¿Me estás diciendo que ese erizo de pacotilla es más poderoso que un súper?"-Cuestionó el equidna.

"No. Sonic no es ni de lejos tan poderoso como Súper Alpha… sin embargo la forma en que combina esa velocidad que tiene, con su fuerza y sobre todo su manera de pelear lo hacen superior…"-Explicó el erizo apretando fuertemente los dientes-"… ese maldito es muy peligroso"

Ahora dejamos a Sonic y compañía para pasar a otra parte del mundo…

_

* * *

-Alguna calle por ahí, Spagonia. 5:00 pm (Hora local de Spagonia)._

"¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo ahora en ese lugar?"-Cuestionó un erizo de color naranja, que estaba sentado en un asiento público comiendo una dona.

Las púas de éste erizo eran cortas y estaban peinadas hacia abajo, su cabello también era de color naranja y tenía el flequillo peinado hacia un costado, sus ojos eran color azul claro, llevaba una remera de manga corta de color blanco con las mangas negras, un pantalón largo de color gris, unas botas de color marrón con la suela negra y unos guantes iguales a los de Shadow.

"Ahora están peleando unos erizos"-Contestó la cisne blanca sentada a un lado.

El cabello de la cisne era negro grisáceo y le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros, vestía una remera de color rojo con franjas azules, un pantalón del mismo rojo y también con franjas azules y unas zapatillas con los mismo colores pero con la suela gris. Pero tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que no se ve cual es su color.

"Siento que uno de los grandes Ki está activo ¿De casualidad es uno de esos erizos?"-Le preguntó al terminar su dona.

"Si, es un erizo de color dorado"-Respondió todavía sin abrir los ojos. La respuesta pareció sorprender un poco a su compañero.

"¿Dorado?"

"Ésta usando esas tales Chaos Emeralds de las que nos había contado Lara"

"¿Con quién ésta peleando ese erizo?"

"Contra uno azul"

"Es posible que sea el tal Sonic del que nos habló Blaze"

"Puede ser, aunque lo interesante es que el erizo azul es quien está dominando la pelea"

"Según parece es muy fuerte, me gustaría pelear con él. Podríamos ir a esa Angel Island de un rápido Shunkanido (_Teletransportación_)"-Dijo con un tono de fanfarroneo mientras se ponía de pie y llevaba dos dedos a su frente.

"¡Nicolás!"-Lo llamó con tono de reproche abriendo los ojos, mostrando que el derecho era de color rojo y el izquierdo de color azul-"¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No es nuestro asunto!"

"Solo era una broma, sé que tenemos otras cosas que hacer"-Explicó soltando una risita-"Aunque lo más interesante es lo que dijiste sobre las _Magic Rabbit _y la Psycho Fox, según me habías dicho esas razas estaban extintas"

"Eso decían…"-Argumentó la cisne levantándose y tomando una pesada y gran caja de metal del suelo, para ponérsela en la espalda utilizando unos tirantes que ésta tenia-"…según lo que habíamos leído, los Psycho Fox, los _Magic Rabbit_, así como los Dust Cat, los Dark Hedgehog, e incluso mi raza, los Telepathic Swan estaban completamente extintos"

"Lo mismo esperaba Freezer de los Saiyajin, y sin embargo ahora somos más numerosos y poderosos que nunca"-Objetó el erizo tronándose los nudillos-"Además tú estás aquí, y se supone que tu raza está extinta…"

"Yo no cuento…"-Dijo con un poco de resignación agachando la cabeza-"…soy solamente un experimento de Black Arrow… creada a partir del ADN de alguno de "mi" raza"

"Eso no es lo importante Nora"-Consoló el Saiyajin-"No importa como naciste, sino como vives… y estoy seguro que tú vives como toda una Telepathic Swan"

"Es bueno tener un compañero como tú"-Agradeció la cisne sonriendo.

"Digo lo mismo"-Corroboró Nicolás poniéndose a caminar.

"¿A dónde vas?"-Le preguntó la chica corriendo hasta poner a su lado.

"Voy a la tienda de Josef por algo de comer"-Explicó el chico-"Oye, deberíamos ir a Atopos, dicen que allí tienen los mejores helados"

"¡Ustedes los Saiyajin son unos glotones! ¡Hace nada comiste una docena de donas!"-Reprochó Nora-"¡Se supone que tenemos que recuperar el Kacchin que te robó Black Arrow! ¡Además de tratar de ayudar a Blaze y Marine a recuperar ese tal Cetro de Joyas!"

"Es cierto pero…"-Se escudó el erizo-"¿Por qué no vamos a buscar en Atopos?"-Sugirió giñando el ojo, para luego salir corriendo.

"¡Eres imposible!"-Exclamó la cisne corriendo detrás de él.

_

* * *

-Regresamos a Angel Island…_

"Esto… no puede… estar pasando"-Se afirmaba a si mismo Súper Alpha, sin poder creer todavía que Sonic le estuviese dando una paliza. El súper erizo estaba bastante agitado y golpeado, mientras que su oponente estaba de brazos cruzando y sonriendo burlonamente, si bien también estaba lastimado, esas heridas eran de antes, ya que ningún ataque de Súper Alpha había podido tocar a Sonic. Esa manera soberbia en la que su oponente lo miraba, provocó en el súper erizo un deseo de matarlo, no tenía sentido lo que estaba ocurriendo-"¡NI CREAS QUE ME GANARAS!"-Vociferó juntando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, a la par que enviaba toda su energía a ese punto, provocando un gran temblor.

"¡Alpha! ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces? ¡Vas a volar toda la isla!"-Advirtió Zekrom a todo pulmón. Al escuchar eso Sonic reaccionó rápidamente y se preparó para salir al ataque rápidamente, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a ser rodeado por un brillo azul.

"¡Muy tarde! ¡Chaos Grenad…!"-Exclamó a punto de lanzar la poderosa esfera de energía, pero fue detenido por un fuertísimo dolor en su pecho, que no había sido causado por nada más que un fuertísimo puñetazo de parte de Sonic-"¿C…co…como…?"-Cuestionó el súper erizo haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse en pie.

"Lo siento, pero como vi que tenias la guardia baja pues, te golpee con mi Light Speed Attack"-Se disculpó el erizo azul a la par que su oponente perdía la transformación.

"Eres… un… mal…di…to…"-Alcanzó a decir Alpha antes de desmayarse.

"¡¿Qué?"-Exclamaron los de Black Arrow (Salvo Beta), todavía sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

"Sonic… lo noqueó… solo con un golpe"-Balbuceó Tails sin poder creer lo que había hecho su amigo.

"No… no lo puedo creer"-También balbuceó Neir con la boca abierta.

"¿Cómo pudo derrotar a un súper con un ataque tan simple?"-Cuestionó Gamma con los ojos como platos.

"Ese miserable…"-Murmuró Shadow apretando fuertemente los puños y los dientes.

Entonces, Sonic tomó al inconsciente erizo de la musculosa y lo arrojó hacia lo compañeros de éste.

"¡¿Ya lo comprendieron?"-Les preguntó el erizo azul-"¡Váyanse de aquí inmediatamente y no vuelvan!"-Ordenó firmemente ante las miradas incrédulas de sus enemigos, pero fue Shadow el primero en reaccionar.

"¡Sonic! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?"-Le cuestionó el erizo negro-"¡¿Por qué no acabaste con ese idiota? ¡No los dejes escapar!"

"¡Pero ya entendieron que no pueden vencer aquí!"-Explicó Sonic-"¡No ganamos nada con matarlos!"-Aunque Shadow no lo tomó muy bien.

"Beta, teletransportanos al lado de Metal Sonic y Scourge, tenemos que irnos de ésta isla, hemos perdido"-Le explicó Zekrom al lobo en voz baja, a lo que éste asintió y concentró la poca energía que le quedaba.

"¡¿A dónde creen que van?"-Cuestionó Shadow, arrojándoles un Chaos Lance.

"¡Mierda!"-Exclamó Gamma lanzando un rayo de energía oscuro para interceptar el ataque de Chaos Energy.

El equidna oscuro había lanzado su ataque de manera que neutralizara el del erizo negro, cosa que hace y a lo que Beta aprovechó y gritó:

"¡Chaos Control!"

Tanto Shadow como Jessica y Knuckles sienten que el grupo se teletransportó 2 veces antes de abandonar finalmente la isla.

"¡Shadow, no había necesidad de tratar de detenerlos! ¡Ya no nos podían ganar!"-Reprochó Sonic encarando a su archirrival.

"¡Como me molesta ese exceso de amabilidad que tienes! ¡Al día te costara la vida!"-Argumentó Shadow-"¡¿Por qué los dejaste huir?"

"Ya te lo dije, habían perdido"

"Ellos quieren matarnos ¿Y los dejas ir así como así? ¡Eres un idiota!"-Reprochó el erizo negro encarando a Sonic-"Si alguno de ellos llegase a hacer algo que lamentar, tú serás el responsable"

"Ya no importa Shadow…"-Se metió Knuckles-"…nosotros no somos asesinos despiadados como ellos, no haríamos tal cosa salvo que no tengamos opción… aunque creo que tú sí"

"Hmph"-Gruñó cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado.

"Bueno, pero hay que ver el lado positivo ¡Ganamos!"-Exclamó Amy yendo a abrazar a Sonic.

"Si… creo que tienes razón"-Afirmó el erizo azul dejándose abrazar.

_

* * *

-Nicolás: ¡Por fin he terminado éste Arco Argumental!_

_-Sonic: ¿Arco Argumental?_

_-Nicolás: Con Arco Argumental me refiero a un evento que ocurre en varios capítulos y que los relaciona entre sí, por ejemplo de los Capítulos 1 al 7 es el "Arco Introductorio" en el que se desvela a Black Arrow y se mete a todos en el medio del embrollo; después viene el primer interludio en los Capítulos 7 y 8; para luego dar paso al "Arco de la búsqueda de las Chaos Emeralds" que va del Capítulo 8 al 11; para después dar paso a éste tercer arco el "Arco de la batalla por la Master Emerald" que va desde el Capitulo 12 hasta el 27, y ahora vendrá otro interludio aunque éste será más largo que el anterior xD_

_-Nora: Creo que tienes algunas cosas que explicar…_

_-Nicolás: ¡Por primera vez hago aparición dentro del Fic! *Poniendo cara de seriedad* Soy muy fotogénico, me robo lo escena._

_-Nora: Si como no ¬¬U_

_-Nicolás: Pues, esa escena dice muchísimas cosas, cada nombre que se dice es importante, así que ténganlo en cuenta. Y la chica que sale allí… puede que a cierta lectora le sea familiar :3_

_-Nora: De paso les diré mis datos: Tengo 16 años, mido 1.02 mts y no pienso revelar mi peso._

_-Tails: Veamos, los dos nuevos ataques que utiliza Alpha le pertenecen a Pikoro de Dragon Ball: El Special Beam Cannon es el __Makankosappo y el Hellzone Grenade pues… es el Hellzone Grenade ^^U_

_-Dalina: También el movimiento que yo utilizo para tratar de ganar a Alpha, el Psycho Crash, está basado en una de las técnicas de Seiya de Pegaso en la serie Saint Seiya: El Pegasus Rolling Crash…_

_-Shadow: ¡No es basado! ¡Es robado! ¬¬_

_-Nicolás (Con una venita en la cabeza, a punto de explotar): ¡No necesitamos tu mal humor! *Se calma relativamente para hablar* Estoy seguro de que la gran mayoría quedaron completamente desconcertados con el hecho de Sonic haya sido capaz de derrotar a Súper Alpha sin ninguna transformación ni potenciación, la razón de esto es…_

_-Shadow: ¡Que no sabía cómo hacernos ganar y no se le ocurrió mejor forma que haciendo algo como eso! ¬¬_

_-Nicolás (Trata de ignorarlo pero su semblante cambia a uno de furia): *Trata de ignorarlo*… que yo creo que Sonic nunca se toma nada enserio, es por esto que a veces le cuesta mucho alguna batalla que se toma a la ligera (Como la pelea con Alpha en el Capítulo 1) o cuando se lo toma enserio nadie lo puede siquiera tocar (Como su pelea contra Neo Metal Sonic al 100% en el Capitulo 21)… si creen que estoy exagerando solo tendrán que saber que en Sonic Battle el erizo azul fue capaz de derrotar a Ultimate Emerl (Quien tenía todas las habilidades de sus amigos (Y las de él mismo), el poder de las 7 Chaos Emeralds y la energía del Final Egg Blaster (Capaz de volar un Sistema Estelar de un solo disparo)) en menos de 30 Segundos… por esto, si Sonic pelea enserio es capaz de derrotar oponentes que lo superen, y por mucho, en fuerza, velocidad y técnica, gracias a su espíritu y su fuerza de voluntad (Y una gran ayuda de su velocidad, que, al momento de pelear con Súper Alpha, era de Mach 10 (Salvo el último golpe, el cual hizo a la Velocidad de la Luz))…_

_-Shadow: ¡Todo eso es solo una excusa! ¡Éste Fic es cualquier cosa y lo sabes! ¡Nadie debería leer esto! ¡Sería mejor si lo borrases!_

_-Ultra Nicolás (Se había quitado sus 4 anillos hace tiempo y estaba cargando una enorme cantidad de energía con ambas manos a los costados): ¡YA ME TIENES MÁS QUE ARTO CON TU HUMOR DEL DEMONIO!_

_-Zekrom: ¡Si lanza ese ataque aquí va a destruir todo el planeta!_

_-Shadow (Las Chaos Emeralds comienzan a rodearlo y se quita los anillos de las muñecas): Como si me impresionaras…_

_-Ultra Nicolás: ¡CALLATE! *Lleva ambas manos hacia adelante*_

_-Súper Shadow: Je, adelante, arrójame ese ataque, no me hará nada. *Cruza los brazos delante de la cara y se rodea de un brillo rojo*_

_-Nora: ¡Ya cálmate!_

_-Ultra Nicolás: ¡NO QUIERO! ¡FINAL FLASH! *De sus manos lanza el enorme ataque de energía que cruza rápidamente todo el lugar, lo único que llegan a ver los presentes es que el rayo se dirigió directo hacia Shadow*_

_*El ataque cruza varios kilómetros en unos segundos, causando daños mínimos (Comparados con el enorme poder destructivo del Final Flash), elevándose hacia la atmosfera al ser disparado en forma oblicua a la Tierra y perdiéndose en el vacio del espacio*_

_-Nicolás (Respirando agitadamente): *Se destransforma y baja sus brazos* Te lo merecías… *Queda anonadado cuando se disipa la nube de polvo*_

_-Súper Shadow: *Había salido casi ileso del ataque, solo sus brazos estaban un poco chamuscados* Jeje, tú mismo lo dijiste, sin mis anillos soy más poderoso que estando en la Híper Forma, por más que tú estés en Súper Saiyajin Fase 3 no tienes tanto poder como yo… además, parece que el Chaos Barrier de el idiota de Alpha es bastante efectivo._

_-Nicolás (Molesto): Si hubiese utilizado también el Kaio-Ken no estarías tan contento._

_-Shadow (Confiado): *Se destransforma y se coloca los anillos* ¡Eso crees tú! *Desaparece de la vista*_

_-Nicolás: ¡Kaio-Ken! *También desaparece de la vista*_

_*Tanto Shadow como Nico aparecen en el medio, el erizo negro arroja una patada y el naranja un puñetazo, pero ambos son interceptados por Nora*_

_-Nora (Con una venita en la cabeza): *Sosteniendo la muñeca de Nico y el tobillo de Shadow con sus manos* ¡Suficiente! ¡Dejen de comportarse como bebes! ¡O YO MISMA LES HARÉ APRENDER LA LECCIÓN! *Ambos ojos le brillan con sus distintos colores*_

_-Shadow y Nicolás (Asustados): De acuerdo… pero no te enojes tanto… jeje…_

_-Nora (Todavía enfadada): ¡Ahora ponte a dar las gracias!_

_-Nicolás (Con miedo): Si… como digas *Se aclara la garganta* Pues, le quiero a dar las gracias personalmente a: _**Tina-117**_, me alegró que te haya gustado el primer capítulo ^^, y espero que algún día puedas llegar a leer éste agradecimiento xD; a _**Tsubasa**_, aquí se explicó como Dali obtuvo ropas nuevas… y no importa porque a mi Yami también me cae muy bien *Al decir esto le acarició la cabeza a la coneja*…_

_-Yamila: *Le da un codazo en el estomago a Nico* Nunca más me vuelvas a llamar Yami ni vuelvas a tocarme la cabeza… *Se va*_

_-Nicolás: Tratare… de… recordarlo *Se recupera del golpe y continúa* Y lo de Neir es más o menos así, aunque hay algo detrás de todo esto, no surgió solo porque sí ni por odio acumulado… por cierto, es posible que algún personaje de aquí te recuerde a algo :3 Dime si está bien lo que estoy haciendo y de paso ve a mi DeviantART donde hace nada subí una imagen de dicho personaje, a ver si te agrada su diseño; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, a veces es difícil darles una personalidad a los personajes, Metal Sonic es un robot y trató de mantenerlo lo más dentro posible del rango de un robot, pero al mismo tiempo trató de hacerlo un poco soberbio, y de vez en cuando lo uso para algún gag humorístico xD… podría ser que me haya tardado un poco con lo de Dali, pero tengo la escusa de que Yami…la *Mira de reojo a la coneja por si las dudas* esperó hasta una situación límite (La aparición de Súper Alpha) para hacer su movida y curar a Dali xD… por cierto, un uso interesante el que le da a la Wii, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido… y la batalla se ha extendido durante 5 largas horas (Y quizás media hora mas xD)… y espero que todavía esté viva y haya escapado de una paliza; a _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_, tienes que espabilar antes, te robaron casi todo el Review xD… y creo que en el ultimo capitulo de tu Fic hiciste que apareciera Braunard…; a _**Kira-Writer**_, que bueno que a tus amigas también les gustase el capitulo… y lo que dice Lily es verdad, si el escritor así lo quiere puede pasar cualquier cosa xD, pero siempre hay que tratar de darle una explicación a todo y no hacerlo porque sí… y con respecto a la pregunta de Pau, tengo 16 años y vivo por Buenos Aires (Y no diré mas xD)… que castigo ese, aunque creo que a mí me gustaría xD… Lily es bastante perspicaz, si puse Sonic dos veces xD fue un error porque eran las 4 am cuando escribí eso xD, pero lo de confundir el nombre, no ya que soy yo quien le dice eso a Shadow, porque Neir no sabe de la existencia de ese metal, ya que el Kacchin no existía en éste Universo (El del Fic); a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, ahora te va a faltar otro capítulo más xD… miren, Dali quedó instantáneamente inconsciente después del ataque sorpresa de Gamma, por lo que no sintió nada… y como ya habrás leído, Angel Jessica le dio su merecido a Scourge xD… Jessica explicara completamente la concepción de sus poderes en el próximo Capitulo, pero están relacionados con Light y Dark Gaia._

_-Sonic: También le daremos las gracias a los que han leído éste FanFic y dejado Reviews antes: __a _**Napo-1**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a _**Luna Modoki**_, a _**Maika Luna**_y a _**Brenda**_._

_-Nicolás: Y sin nada más que decir…_

_-Sonic, Tails, Nora, Dali, Zekrom y Nico (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego! (Yamila solo saluda haciendo un gesto con la mano, mientras que Shadow no saluda)._


	28. Las razas guerreras

_En el capitulo anterior, olvidé mencionar una pequeño detalle: Cuando Alpha pierde la transformación (Y la consciencia xD) por el golpe de Sonic, las Chaos Emeralds quedaron tiradas en el suelo y Sonic solo les arrojó a Alpha al grupo de enemigos, por ende ahora las 7 Chaos Emeralds están en poder de nuestros amigos :D. Con eso aclarado…_

_

* * *

The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 28: Las razas guerreras._

_-Altar de la Master Emerald, Angel Island. 11:00 pm._

Vemos que la isla se había llenado de soldados de G.U.N. y nuestros héroes estaban recibiendo atención médica.

"¿Por qué no vinieron antes?"-Preguntó Sonic en voz alta. El erizo tenía un par de curitas por su cuerpo, pero nada más.

"Porque no hubieran servido de nada"-Explicó Shadow, a quien Rouge le estaba cambiando la venda de la espalda.

"En eso tienes razón"-Corroboró Dalina, la cual no estaba ni herida (Recordemos que técnicamente fue la que mas salió lastimada, pero al mismo tiempo fue curada las dos veces).

"Oigan, ahora que lo pienso…"-Comenzó a comentar Tails, quien tenía una par de vendas, pero nada grave-"… deberíamos ir a ver a Cream y Vanilla, seguramente estarán preocupadas"

"Tú lo que quieres es ver a Cream"-Dijo Knuckles (Quien tenía algunas heridas más que el zorrito) por lo bajo haciendo como que tocia y poniendo su puño frente a su boca.

"¡¿Qué… que cosas dices?"-Tartamudeó Tails rojo como un tomate, provocando la risa de todos.

"Yo en realidad creo que primero ALGUIEN debería explicarnos algún par de cosas"-Dijo Shade mirando de reojo a Jessica.

"Jejeje… ¿Quién será esa persona?"-Fue lo que dijo Jessica riéndose con algo de pena y llevándose la mano detrás de la cabeza, trató con esto de desviar la atención pero solo consiguió llamarla más, a lo que agachó la cabeza y suspiro ruidosamente.

"Tengo una idea…"-Comenzó a decir Sonic en voz alta, para que todos lo vieran-"¿… porque no vamos todos a la casa de Cream y Vanilla, les relatamos todo lo que pasó y ya que estamos Jessica se explica?"-Sugirió en forma de pregunta, a lo que todos afirmaron y/o asintieron-"Jeje, entonces está decidido"

"Pero antes eso…"-Agregó Shadow mirando las 7 gemas sagradas que estaban sobre una mesa-"¿… quien se queda con las Emeralds?"-Preguntó el erizo negro, a lo que Rouge trató de decir algo-"Tú no Rouge"

"Creo que lo mejor sería que las repartiéramos entre los que podemos usarlas"-Sugirió Neir-"Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Dalina y yo"

"Tú no puedes hacer el Chaos Control sin tu juguetito…"-Recriminó Shadow.

"Si Tails me ayuda, no necesitaré más de dos días para hacer otro…"-Contrarió Neir señalándose la cabeza con un dedo-"… tengo todos los planos aquí"

"Pero somos solo 6"-Replicó Sonic contando con los dedos.

"Pues entonces tú llévate dos, Sonic"-Sugirió Dalina-"Eres el más fuerte de los que estamos aquí"

Shadow tiró a decir algo, sin embargo las miradas acusadoras del resto, que ya suponían que el erizo negro iba a reprochar, lo hicieron callar.

"Agentes Shadow the Hedgehog y Rouge the Bat…"-Los llamó un soldado que se acercó.

"¿Qué ocurre?"-Le preguntó la murciélago.

"Logramos localizar a la unidad E-123 Omega…"-Comenzó explicar.

"¿Y como está?"-Le preguntaron Shadow y Rouge al mismo tiempo levantándose.

"… los daños son graves, pero será posible tenerlo operativo en una semana"-Concluyó su explicación, a lo que el erizo y la murciélago lanzaron un suspiro de alivio.

"Pues bueno, será mejor que vayamos todos a la casa de Cream… ya me está dando algo de hambre"-Sugirió Sonic agarrándose el estomago.

"Creo que yo me quedaré…"-Dijo Knuckles-"… puede que Black Arrow mande a alguien más para robar la Master Emerald"

"¡Oh vamos! ¡No seas aguafiestas!"-Le pidió el erizo azul tomando la Chaos Emerald roja y lanzándosela al equidna-"Los soldados se quedaran aquí toda la noche de ser necesario…"

"… en efecto, El Comandante no permitirá que un grupo tan maligno como Black Arrow tenga una fuente de energía tan poderosa"-Explicó Rouge-"Además, si se llegara a presentar algún imprevisto, nos llamaran automáticamente"-Dijo mostrando el nuevo comunicador en su mano.

"Está bien…"-Accedió finalmente el equidna.

"Ok, entonces vámonos"-Dijo Sonic pasándole la gema amarilla a Tails, la morada a Shadow, la celeste a Neir, la rosa a Dali y quedándose él con la verde y la gris, las cuales alzó en alto-"¡Chaos Control!"-Gritó, haciendo desaparecer a todos en una luz.

_

* * *

-Casa de Cream. 11:15 am._

La pequeña conejita marrón estaba cabizbaja y mirando tristemente por la ventana, ya habían pasado más de 6 horas y no tenía noticias de sus amigos ¿Les habría pasado algo? ¿Acaso ellos…? ¡No, no podía pensar de esa manera! ¡Ellos siempre han podido con todo lo que se han enfrentado! ¡Y ésta no iba a ser la excepción! Pero... ¿Y si…?

"Espero que Tails y los otros estén bien"-Murmuró levantando la vista hacia el cielo nocturno.

"Seguro que lo están"-Le dijo Vanilla poniendo una mano en un hombro.

"Eso quiero creer, p…"-Comenzó a decir Cream, sin embargo una gran luz proveniente de afuera la hizo detenerse, cuando volvió a mirar pudo ver a todos sus amigos reunidos afuera, durante un segundo creyó que se lo estaba imaginando, pero después de limpiarse los ojos siguió viéndolos… en verdad eran ellos. Una gran sonrisa se formó rápidamente en su rostro, para luego salir eufórica a recibirlos-"¡Chicos me alegra que estén bien!"-Lo saludó mientras salía por la puerta y corría hacia ellos.

"Hola, Cream…"-Comenzaron a saludarla Tails, Amy y Sonic, pero los tres se detuvieron al ver como la conejita abrazó al zorrito.

Todos se quedaron cayados, sobre todo Tails quien estaba con la cara completamente roja y sin poder moverse, al menos hasta que Cream se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… entonces se separó rápidamente y miró para otro lado. Segundos después, todos se empezaron a reír.

A pesar de todo, ninguno dijo nada más y todos entraron. Allí dentro Sonic comenzó una plática en la que les explicó a las conejas todo lo que pasó en la batalla con lujo de detalles, aunque cuando llegó a la parte en la que describía los poderes de Jessica, ésta agachó la cabeza entre los hombros, parecía que no le gustaba que hablaran de sus habilidades.

Vanilla les había servido bocadillos y bebidas a todos, de hecho, nadie se había dado cuenta, pero estaban hambrientos y sedientos después de semejante batalla… salvo Jessica y Dalina, quienes por alguna razón no podían comer nada.

"(Qué raro, no tengo hambre)"-Se extrañó la coneja roja-"(¿Por qué será…?)"-Pero entonces notó que la zorrita tampoco podía comer nada-"(¿Tendrán algo que ver esas semillas que Yamila nos dio?)"-Aunque después de pensarlo se encogió de hombros y tomó un jugo, por más que no tuviese hambre estaba sedienta.

"Bueno… ¡Tú Jessica! ¿Vas a explicarnos sobre tus poderes o no?"-Le preguntó Shadow a la coneja, la cual se cruzaba de brazos y ponía una cara como de "¿Y cómo lo explico?".

"Ok…"-Dijo al tomar una buena bocanada de aire mientras todos se reunían a escuchar lo que la chica tenia para decir-"… primero deberé explicarles algo para que se entienda mejor… esparcidas por el mundo existen, o mejor dicho existían, distintas razas con habilidades especiales, llamadas razas guerreras…"

"¿Razas guerreras?"-Cuestionó Amy, bastante interesada por el tema.

"… estas razas fueron surgiendo debido a evoluciones genéticas… lo que solían tener en común miembros de cada raza eran habilidades casi únicas…"-Continuó con su explicación.

"Entonces tú perteneces a una de esas razas"-Dedujo Neir.

"… así es, soy de la raza de los _Magic Rabbit_…"-Validó con un poco de duda en su voz-"… verán, mi raza está muy compenetrada con la energía del Planeta, dicha energía proviene de dos seres que viven en el nucleó de la Tierra… Light Gaia y Dark Gaia…"

"¿Estás segura de que lo que nos dices es verdad? Me parece que tienes demasiada imaginación…"-Se burló Shadow sentado y cruzado de brazos, pero Dalina le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo incrustado en el piso, ya que a la zorrita le molestaban las interrupciones… de verdad le estaba interesando el tema.

"…*Suspiro*… ambas entidades mantienen un constante equilibrio con sus energías opuestas… la energía positiva es de Light Gaia, que yo utilizo para mi magia blanca… y la energía negativa es de Dark Gaia, que Yamila usa para su magia negra…"

"Oye… ¿Qué era esa transformación que hiciste?"-Expuso Knuckles su duda.

"… esa transformación se llama _forma angelica_, es una transformación muy rara, casi ninguno de mi raza podía alcanzarla, y de los que quedamos vivos, solo mi madre y yo podemos hacerlo, para transformarse se requiere un enorme control del flujo de energía positiva de Light Gaia, pero es muy peligroso hacerlo sin alguien que controle el flujo de energía negativa, ya que de otro modo la energía se va perdiendo de a poco… Yamila también tiene una transformación similar, la _forma daemonum_…"

"(Debe ser la transformación que usó cuando la ataqué)"-Analizó Dalina al recordar esa corta pelea.

"… es exactamente lo opuesto a mi transformación, ya que se requiere un gran control del flujo negativo de la energía proveniente de Dark Gaia, de los que quedamos vivos, solo Yamila y mi madre pueden hacerla…"

"Un segundo… ¿Tu madre puede hacer ambas transformaciones?"-Preguntó Rouge.

"… en efecto, de hecho ella es bastante más poderosa que Yamila y yo ya que puede hacer una transformación todavía más poderosa que las nuestras…"

Todos quedaron con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos al escuchar eso, ya que habían comprobado lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser Jessica con su transformación… y ahora se enteraban que había alguien más fuerte, las únicas que no quedaron tan sorprendidas fueron Cream y Vanilla, que no habían visto la _forma angelica_.

"¿Por qué nos ocultaste tus poderes?"-Formuló Shade la pregunta al ser la primera en salir de la sorpresa, a lo que Jessica hizo un fuerte y largo suspiro.

"Verán…"-Comenzó con su explicación, sin embargo las palabras no le salían-"… los ambientaré para que lo entiendan mejor… hace unos 400 años…"

"¿400?... guau fue hace mucho tiempo"-Pensó Sonic en voz alta.

"… todas las razas existían abierta y pacíficamente… bueno casi…"-Continuó con su explicación.

"¿Casi?"-Cuestionó Dalina.

"… antes de eso, una tribu de equidnas estaban expandiendo su territorio mediante cruentas batallas…"

"Si esa historia ya la conocemos"-Cortó Knuckles.

"¿...Y sabían que los Chaos Wolf eran sus aliados…?"-Cuestionó Jessica con un poco de diversión en su voz, y su pregunta fue respondida por la sorpresa en la cara de Knuckles y la Shade-"Eso pensé"-Dijo con una sonrisa de victoria, para luego seguir-"… pues, si ya conocen la historia sabrán que los equidna perturbaron al Dios de la Destrucción, Chaos, y éste los arrasó a casi todos … pero además también hizo lo mismo con los Chaos Wolf, los cuales se exiliaron a un lugar lejano, convirtiéndose en una raza pacifica…"

"¿Y para que nos cuentas todo esto?"-Le preguntó Shadow un poco aburrido del tema, pero el martillo de Amy lo volvió a hacer callar.

"… porque el resto de las personas comenzaron a ver muy mal a estas razas, por más que la mayoría fuesen pacificas… el miedo a que alguna se decidiera a comenzar a atacar y conquistar ciudades fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo, comenzando a marginar a los que pertenecían a éstas razas y con el tiempo se fueron juntando en diferentes tribus, todos miembros de cada linaje… sin embargo esto solo aumento el temor, por lo que hace 400 años… la masacre comenzó…"

"¿Masacre?"-Dejó escapar Sonic a modo de pregunta.

"… así es, los primero fueron los Dust Cat… pero no fueron elegidos adrede, su raza era conocida como la que mas potencial tenia… si bien la mayoría de sus miembros apenas si tenían habilidades para el combate… según mi madre de 1 de cada 100 nacimientos salía un súper guerrero… estos ya al nacer poseían un poder superior a la mayoría de los guerreros entrenados… pero no solo eso, ya que su poder crecía enormemente con el paso del tiempo, tanto que ya en la adolescencia podían destruir ciudades enteras con un solo movimiento de su mano…"

"…eso si es poder…"-Murmuró Shadow, el menos impactado del grupo, ya que la mayoría había quedado con la boca abierta.

"¿Y fueron capaces de exterminarlos?"-Cuestionó Shade bastante impresionada todavía.

"Si… según lo que me contaron la multitud fue enorme… de más de 10.000 personas…"-Continuó Jessica con su relato.

"¿Tanto odio y miedo les tenían?"-Preguntó Tails sin poder creer el número.

"…el miedo y el odio es lo mas contagioso que existe… se propaga mucho más rápido que la mayoría de las enfermedades…"-Explicó la coneja-"… la multitud enfurecida irrumpió en la aldea de los Dust Cat… comenzando una masacre… según lo que me han contado, solo había 3 de esos súper guerreros… dos fueron asesinados a sangre fría, por más resistencia que pusieron, la superioridad numérica fue aplastante… mientras que el más pequeño, al ver como todos sus amigos y familiares eran hechos pedazos, estalló en un arrebato de ira y de un solo movimiento de la mano… acabó con toda la multitud y también destruyó su propia aldea…"

"¿Y que tiene esto que ver con la pregunta que te hizo la equidna?"-Preguntó Shadow, solo para recibir una patada de Rouge en la cabeza.

"… ¬¬X… es para ambientar… ya que… lo mismo le pasó a mi raza…"-Respondió Jessica-"… según parece, lo que causó ese chico no hizo sino acrecentar el miedo que les tenían a estos linajes… a pesar de todo, se dio por extinta la raza de los Dust Cat, cuando en realidad sobrevivieron unos 3 individuos…"

"¿Quieres decir que todavía hay descendientes de los Dust Cat en el mundo?"-Cuestionó Rouge.

"… no, según me han contado, el ultimo murió hace unos 16 años…"-Explicó-"… pues después de eso la siguiente raza en ser atacada fueron los Dark Hedgehog hace 200 años… y 100 años después le pasó lo mismo a mi raza…"-Continuó con su explicación, pero agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

"…y los tuyos se han ido escondiendo siempre… es por eso que no querías que supiésemos de tus poderes… ya que tenias miedo de que te dejáramos a un lado ¿No?"-Dedujo y le preguntó Neir, a lo que la chica movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

"Descuida, eso no pasará, aquí tenemos un par de fenómenos con poderes raros… sino mira a Shadow"-La tranquilizó Sonic señalando al erizo negro.

"¡¿A quién te crees que llamas fenómeno, erizo de pacotilla? ¡¿Acaso quieres pelear?"-Cuestionó Shadow muy enfadado encarando a su archirrival.

"¡¿Tantas ganas tienes de perder? ¡Pues acepto!"-Desafió Sonic burlonamente también encarándolo.

"¡NI CREAS QUE PERDERÉ CONTRA UN IDIOTA COMO TÚ!"-Afirmó el erizo negro haciendo aparecer su aura roja.

"¡PUES ESO LO VEREMOS!"-Continuó con su desafío el erizo azul.

"¡YA CÁLMENSE!-Gritaron Amy y Dali golpeándolos con un martillo a cada uno (El de Dali era un Psycho Hammer, así que a Shadow le dolió mas…)-"¡PARECEN BEBES!"

"Auch…"-Dijeron ambos erizos desde el suelo, provocando las risas de todos, incluso Jessica, que cambió su cara a una de felicidad.

La celebración continuó de manera relativamente normal después de eso, con algunas discusiones de parte de Rouge y Knuckles, o Sonic y Shadow… aunque estas últimas se solían calmar por medio del martillo de Amy.

Dalina en un principio no lo notó, pero Neir se veía distante, sentado en un rincón y perdido en sus pensamientos.

"(Me pregunto en que estará pensando)"-Se dijo a sí misma la zorrita al levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacia él-"¿En qué piensas?"-Le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

"En nada en especial, es solo que…"-Comenzó a responder sin voltear a verla, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca al recordar lo que le pasó cuando le dijeron que ella había muerto, era en eso en lo que estaba pensando… en esa sed de sangre que se apoderó de él, era consciente de todo lo que decía y hacía… pero no podía controlarlo… como si no fuera él.

"¿Solo que…?"-Cuestionó Dali, dándole pie para terminar la frase.

"Nada"-Respondió el erizo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?"-Le preguntó la chica un tanto confundida.

"Tengo algo que resolver"-Explicó saliendo afuera.

Dalina iba a seguirlo, pero sentir el sonido de su Jet Pack la hizo detenerse.

"(Que extraño…)"-Comenzó a pensar con un poco de tristeza, sin embargo un golpe en la cabeza desvió su atención.

"¡¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE A MI NEIR PARA QUE SE FUERA ASÍ?"-Le cuestionó Jessica (La que le había dado el golpe) con furia.

"¡¿QUÉ TE PASA ESTÚPIDA? ¡YO NO LE DIJE NADA!"-Respondió Dalina con gran enojo encarándola.

"¡NO TE CREO!"-Contrarió la coneja haciendo aparecer su aura celestial.

"¡PUES ME IMPORTA UN COMINO QUE ME CREAS O NO!"-Afirmó la zorrita haciendo aparecer su aura roja.

"¡_Release virtus Gaia_!"-Exclamó Jessica pasando a la _forma angelica_.

"¡¿QUIERES PELEAR?"-Cuestionó Dalina pasando a la forma furia.

"No quiero destruir la casa mientras te doy una paliza, así que mejor vayamos afuera"-Sugirió Angel Jessica encarando a su nueva rival.

"Por mi bien"-Corroboró Rage Dalina, a lo que ambas salieron rápidamente afuera.

"O-OU"-Así quedaron todos después de ver discutir a las chicas, y siguieron así un rato hasta que pudieron asimilar la sorpresa.

"¡No me pienso perder ésta pelea!"-Exclamó Shadow con euforia al salir afuera.

"¡Yo tampoco!"-Añadió Knuckles saliendo también.

Hasta que al final terminaron saliendo todos.

Pero nosotros nos vamos a otro sitio…

_

* * *

-Afueras de Paradise City. 1:00 am._

"Es extraño…"-Fue lo dijo un erizo color celeste, quien estaba sentado afuera de una vieja casa de madera, la cual estaba completamente en ruinas-"… tú y yo habíamos jurado no volver aquí… pero con ésta yo ya lo hice dos veces…"-Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y agarrando fuertemente la cruz que colgaba de su cuello mientras miraba hacia una lapida de madera en la que se podía leer el nombre de "Rika the Hedgehog"-"… hay muchas cosas que no entiendo… no entiendo lo que me pasó en el aquel momento… ese no era yo… es como si algo se hubiera apoderado de mí… no lo entiendo…"-Continuó diciendo mientras volteaba a ver en lo que se estaba apoyando, lo cual era también una lapida de madera en la que se leía el nombre de "Mior the Hedgehog"-"No lo entiendo, hermano"

_

* * *

-Nicolás: ¡Aquí finaliza el primer capítulo de éste segundo interludio! ¡En éste han leído un poco acerca de la historia de las Razas Guerreras, que será un tema recurrente de aquí en adelante!_

_-Tails: En éste capítulo han salido muchas cosas y todas son importantes ¡Así que presten atención!_

_-Nicolás: Todo lo que salió aquí está explicado (creo) así que pasaré a dar las gracias a: _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_, ¿Cómo le hace Jessica para aparecer en todos lado?..._

_-Jessica: Porque al igual que mi hermana puedo crear portales (Aunque a mí me cuesta un poco mas) ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: Ah, cierto ^.^U; *Continua* a _**Tsubasa**_, resulta que le encontré el papel perfecto a Nora por eso la coloqué en la historia, aunque originalmente ni ella ni yo íbamos a aparecer hasta un par de Arcos Argumentales más adelante, pero decidí que ya era hora… Y si, Shadow no podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que Sonic es así de fuerte, por más que Shadow también hubiese podido derrotar a Súper Alpha…_

_-Sonic: ¿Qué quieres decir con que también lo podría haber derrotado?_

_-Nicolás: En las condiciones en las que estaba no hubiera podido, pero al sacarse sus anillos Shadow tiene la misma fuerza, velocidad y habilidad que tú tienes si peleas enserio… lo que en realidad lo frustra es que tú tienes esos poderes sin cansarte y luchando normalmente… pero él necesita quitarse sus anillos y queda muy agotado, siendo derrotado si la batalla se alarga demasiado…_

_-Sonic: Entonces sigo siendo más fuerte que él :D_

_-Nicolás ^^U Básicamente… *Continua* Y de hecho a mi también me dio hambre mientras escribía esa parte xD… y a mí me queda un examen y entregar un trabajo y me liberó por 3 meses de la escuela ¡Sí! ; A _**Luna Modoki**_, me alegra que te haya parecido un batallón :)… y en realidad fueron unos 16 Capítulos los que se llevó ésta LARGA batalla xD… ¿Y… como Dali podría haber ido a una tienda? xD hubiera sido un poco bizarro… pues, por ahora no hay nadie que reúna los requisitos para derrotar a Sonic en un mano a mano que él se tomé enserio, por ahora…_

_-Sonic: ¿Qué quiere decir ese último "por ahora"?_

_-Nicolás: Nada… :3… *Continua* Lo iba a explicar en el próximo capítulo con un comentario, pero ya que estoy… cuando Alpha regresó a Angel Island con la Chaos Emerald falsa de pura casualidad apareció al lado de Eggman, así que decidió sacarlo de allí ya que su EggDemoler había sido destruido (Por él xD), era por eso… Y con respecto a las palabrotas, pues la mayoría de las expresiones que se utilizan aquí como "mierda" o "carajo" son expresiones que se utilizan en cualquier Shonen (Y éste Fic entra dentro de esa categoría) como Dragon Ball, aunque puede que te refieras a la palabra que empieza con "P", la cual no voy a dejar de usar, ya que no la uso porque sí, sino que está bastante pensando, por ejemplo solo tres personajes la han dicho hasta ahora y lo han hecho en situaciones que lo ameritan: Scourge la ha usado dos veces, y ya venía bastante caliente de antes y encima en ese momento se quedaba sin energía y no podía derrotar a alguien que luchaba solo con un brazo… Reychel la usó una vez, pero porque ella es fácil de hacer enojar y cuando se enoja no hay nadie que le pare la lengua, era para demostrar eso… mientras que Dali lo dijo dos veces en la misma oración, pero ella tenía un agujero de 3 centímetros de diámetro en el pecho y encima le habían roto, creó que deberíamos dejarla desahogarse xD. Básicamente es por eso, aunque las expresiones que has dicho, "maldición" y "demonios" son las que más se usan aquí… pero creo que repánpanos no xD *Mira a Nora* ¿Lograste evitar que Shadow hiciera algo muy malo?_

_-Nora: Si y lo encerré en una habitación con Tails Doll para que aprenda…_

_-Todos: ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?_

_-Nora. Que lo encerré en una habitación con Tails Doll ¿Están sordos o algo?_

_-Nicolás: *Suspiro largo* Esto no es bueno… *Mira a Nora y le cambia a tono de reproche* ¡Eso fue demasiado!_

_-Nora: ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: *Se pone dos dedos en la frente* Voy a buscar las Dragonballs para revivir a Shadow… terminen de saludar *ZIP* *Desaparece*_

_-Tails (Fue el primero en recuperarse de la sorpresa) ^^U Pues…_

_-Tails, Jessi, Sonic y Nora (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	29. De mal en peor

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 29: De mal en peor._

_-En algún lugar por ahí, Base de Black Arrow. 01:00 am._

"¡Jajaja!"-Se escuchó la risa de un niño por todo el cuartel-"¿Fueron patéticamente derrotados, Gamma-kun?"-Se burló el pequeño del equidna oscuro, como si no le importara su poder-"¿Y qué es eso de que a ti Alpha-kun te derrotó ese tal Sonic cuando tenías todas las Chaos Emeralds? ¡Jajajaja!"

"¡Cállate!"-Le ordenaron ambos molestos al lobito.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Pero es muy divertido!"-Continuó riéndose el niño.

Éste era un pequeño lobo de color gris con los ojos violetas, utilizaba: Una remera a rayas negras y blancas; un pantalón largo de color negro; unas zapatillas con la punta blanca, la otra mitad negra y la suela gris; y unos guantes de color blanco.

"¡Dejen de gritar! ¡Los escucho desde el otro lado de la base!"-Replicó Reychel ingresando por la puerta automática, seguida de Zekrom y Max.

"¿Dónde están Beta y Scourge?"-Le preguntó Alpha, quien estaba sentado en una silla al revés.

"El lobo y el erizo quedaron bastante heridos después de sus peleas con Shadow the Hedgehog y Jessica the Rabbit"-Explicó el erizo amarillo sentándose en el suelo y asumiendo la posición del loto-"Solo unos 10 minutos mas y estarán como nuevos"

"En todo caso… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?"-Cuestionó Max, solo para que Reychel le diera un coscorrón.

"¡Presta más atención! ¡Estamos aquí para saber cual será nuestro próximo movimiento!"-Explicó la eriza furiosa.

"_En efecto_"-Corroboró una voz que provino de una gran pantalla, la cual al encenderse permitió ver a un erizo entre las sombras, o al menos eso parecía, ya que lo único que en verdad se distinguía eran dos iris complemente negros y una boca con un cigarrillo encendido.

"Wahn…"-Murmuró Alpha un tanto molesto-"¿Qué quieres?"

"Señor, hemos fallado"-Se disculpó Reychel agachando la cabeza.

"Podríamos ir ahora mismo y tratar de robar la Master Emerald de nuevo…"-Sugirió Gamma-"… por más que estuviesen todos allí, ninguno está en condiciones de hacernos frente y los que estuviesen, caerían por la superioridad numérica… ni siquiera Sonic podría con todos nosotros juntos…"

"_No les será tan fácil como creen…_"-Contrarió Wahn-"_… pero a pesar de todo… no volveremos a tratar de robar la Master Emerald… al menos no por ahora…_"

"¿Y eso porque?"-Cuestionaron todos (Salvo el lobito, quien por el contrario estaba tranquilo sentado sobre la mesa y moviendo de un lado para el otro sus piernas) levantándose.

"_Hemos sido derrotados… ellos han salido victoriosos… no tenemos el derecho de tratar de hacer lo que ya detuvieron…_"-Explicó el líder de Black Arrow.

"¡Jajajaja!"-Se rió a carcajadas el pequeño lobo-"¡Si nos hubiese enviado a Chiem-san, Reue-chan y a mí en lugar de a estos inútiles le hubiésemos traído la Master Emerald en menos de media hora!"

"¡Mocoso te voy a…!"-Comenzó a amenazar Reychel a punto de darle un puñetazo, sin embargo debió detenerse al darse cuenta de que ya el niño no estaba allí, por el contrario, sintió que alguien la tomó de una púa. Al mirar por sobre su hombro notó que el que le agarró la púa no era otro que el lobito, a pesar de altura fue capaz de hacerlo subiéndose a una silla-"(¡Cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! ¡Era más rápido que Zekrom!)"

"_¡Reychel! ¡Yami! ¡Suficiente!_"-Exclamó Wahn.

"Como diga"-Dijo el pequeño Yami con tono de pesadez mientras soltaba la púa de Reychel y se bajaba de la silla.

"(¡Éste niño…!)"-Siguió Reychel sorprendida sin poder dejar de ver al lobito-"(¡…es cierto! ¡Había olvidado lo que era capaz de hacer!)"

Entonces todos desviaron su atención hacia la puerta, ya que ésta se había abierto, dejando el paso a Beta y Scourge, completamente recuperados de sus heridas.

"¿Qué hace éste mocoso aquí?"-Cuestionó el erizo verde al ver al lobito.

"¡Cuida tu lengua rata verde!"-Exclamó enojado Yami.

"_Alpha, Max, Reychel, Barto, Gamma, Zekrom y Scourge_"-Los llamó Wahn a los 7, quienes le pusieron atención-"_Quiero que vayan a ver al Dr. Eggman en el laboratorio, tiene algunas sorpresas para ustedes que quizás les agraden_"-A lo que los referidos asintieron y fueron saliendo uno a uno, dirigiéndose al laboratorio.

"¿Por qué no me envió a mí a Angel Island, Wahn-sama?"-Le preguntó el lobito al encontrarse solo con su jefe-"Yo hubiese podido con ese tal Sonic en una pelea limpia"

"_Todavía eres algo inexperto… en un duelo llevado al límite ese erizo te podría haber derrotado, además…_"-Comenzó a explicar el erizo de la pantalla haciendo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa-"_… es más divertido cuando una pelea está nivelada… la verdad es que esa batalla me ha divertido mucho… jeje_"-Terminó al cortar la transmisión.

"Dame desu _(Algo así como: "No tiene caso" en Japonés)_… definitivamente nunca voy a entenderlo"-Se dijo a si mismo mientras salía de la habitación.

"Señor, tal y como dijo Yami…"-Le comenzó a decir un perro de color blanco-"… si Reue y yo hubiésemos ido a esa isla podríamos haberlos matado a todos sin que siquiera se dieran cuenta"

Éste perro era de color blanco y ojos azules, llevaba una túnica corta de color blanco con un par de franjas negras, la cual le llegaba hasta la cintura de largo; un pantalón largo también blanco, con una franja negra cada uno, llevaba además unos guantes blancos y unas zapatilla de ambos colores (Negra y blancas). En su espalda tenía una gran espada mandoble (Espada a dos manos) y en su cinturón tenia a ambos lados un par de pistolas.

"Porque no sería divertido que matases a todos sin que se pudiesen defender…"-Contestó el erizo desde la oscuridad-"… eso no sería entretenido…"-Concluyó su explicación-"…puedes retirarte, Chiem"-Dio pie, a lo que el perro obedeció al hacer una reverencia y marcharse, al irse éste, el líder de Black Arrow comenzó a hablar solo, esbozando una gran sonrisa macabra-"Con lo Eggman les ésta a punto de dar a cada uno podré obtener un espectáculo realmente emocionante, jeje"-Se dijo a sí mismo-"Y sino todavía me queda el Proyecto Épsilon o el Zeta… a no de ese se me escapó un sujeto… aunque no importa…"-Al decir eso se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

_-Volvamos con los otros inútiles…_

"¿Qué tendrá ese viejo gordo para nosotros?"-Comentó a modo de pregunta Alpha mientras todos iban caminando hacia el laboratorio.

"Tal vez algo que te haga menos molesto… a no, eso es imposible"-Se burló Reychel con un tono bien irónico.

"¡¿Por qué no…?"-Comenzó a cuestionar furioso el erizo marrón, pero un golpe que le dio Beta en la cabeza lo hizo callar.

"Jajaja, eres un i…"-Continuó burlándose la eriza, sin embargo Zekrom la interrumpió.

"Oigan, no anden peleando, se supone que estamos en el mismo bando…"-Le recordó el erizo amarillo, a lo que ambos miraron para otro lado.

Después de caminar un rato mas, llegaron a una puerta automática doble, por la que los 7 entraron.

"Los estaba esperando"-Dijo Eggman con voz divertida mientras tecleaba rápidamente en una gran computadora.

"Wahn nos dijo que tiene algo para nosotros"-Fue Zekrom el primero en hablar.

"¡Ah, Zekrom! ¡Tengo algo especialmente hecho para ti!"-Exclamó el científico mientras introducía unos comandos en la computadora-"Si no me equivoco (Y nunca lo hago), tu espada fue hecha añicos por Knuckles"-Preguntó mientras presionaba Enter, haciendo que un par de brazos mecánicos aparecieran por una compuerta en la pared, ambos sostenían un brillante katana-"Así que hice esto especialmente para ti… adelante tómala"-Pidió señalando la espada con su mano. El erizo no dudó y fue a tomarla, sin embargo las manos mecánicas no la soltaban-"Te advierto que la sostengas fuerte"-Le dijo a modo de advertencia tocando un botón del teclado, haciendo que instantáneamente los brazos soltaran la espada.

"¡¿QUÉ?"-Exclamó Zekrom al tratar de sostener la katana, pero se vio imposibilitado a hacer eso y no le quedó más remedio que soltarla, provocando que cayera pesadamente al suelo e incluso hiciera un hueco-"¡¿De… de que… de que está hecha ésta espada?"-Cuestionó completamente anonadado de su peso y tratando de levantarla con ambas manos, lográndolo con un gran esfuerzo.

"Está hecha de un metal conocido como Kacchin… es un material que no pertenece a éste Universo"-Explicó el científico acomodándose los lentes.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no pertenece a éste Universo?"-Le preguntó Beta de brazos cruzados.

"Básicamente que el Kacchin viene de otro Universo… es una historia algo larga, se las contaré otro día, ahora quiero terminar con esto, ya me dio sueño"-Explicó Eggman-"La resistencia de ese metal es casi incomparable, solo un par de espadas en éste Universo tienen una dureza similar… la razón de su dureza viene de un reforzamiento mágico, sin embargo con algunas técnicas es posible bajar esos reforzamientos y utilizar diamante para darle la forma de una espada… pero debido a su dureza también tiene un gran peso, la que tienes en la mano pesa 30 kilogramos…"-Continuó con su explicación-"… de hecho la espada ésta hueca por dentro, ya que si no pesaría todavía más, esto no será un problema gracias a la extrema resistencia que posee"

"Jejeje… es perfecta…"-Se rió Zekrom haciendo todo lo posible por sostener la katana con ambas manos-"… no importa lo pesada que sea… sino soy capaz de dominarla… no merezco hacerme llamar un espadachín"

"Toma, hice ésta funda especialmente para esa espada"-Le dijo el científico pasándosela, y luego reparó en Max y Reychel-"Y para ustedes tengo también algo…"-Les dijo a ambos mientras tomaba una cimitarra y una espada ropera de por ahí, y se las arrojaba a los dos.

"Guau, es muy ligera"-Observó Reychel haciendo unos rápidos tajos con su espada.

"¡Tengan cuidado con eso!"-Exclamó Eggman un poco asustado, recibiendo miradas de sorpresa de parte del gato y del erizo-"¡Esas espadas están afiladas al milímetro! ¡Son capaces de generar ráfagas de aire si se hace un tajo lo bastante rápido y fuerte!"-Les explicó, a lo que Max comenzó a mirar el filo de su nueva cimitarra.

"Jeje, por lo que parece has colocado el mismo dispositivo que tenía mi vieja espada"-Se fijó el gato cambiando su cimitarra-"¡Por lo que ahora mi Cutting Air Blast será todavía más poderoso!"

_(El dispositivo del que habla Max es el que le permite lanzar su técnica Cutting Air Blast (Ráfaga de Aire Cortante))._

"También tengo un par de cosas para ustedes Gamma y Scourge"-Los llamó el científico, y sacó un par de piedras de sus bolsillos.

La que sostenía en la mano derecha era parecida a una Chaos Emerald, solo que completamente negra y despedía un potente brillo de ese color, mientras que la de la mano izquierda tenía una forma irregular y en lugar de luz despedía sombras.

"¿Qué son esas piedras?"-Preguntaron el erizo y el equidna bastante interesados.

"Ésta es tuya Scourge"-Le dijo pasándole la que parecía una Chaos Emerald oscura-"Si tienes ésta Dark Emerald contigo cuando uses el Anarchy Beryl tendrás el doble de tiempo antes de que tu energía comience a disminuir"

"Como simplemente genial, doc."-Fue lo que dijo Scourge mirando fijamente con sus ojos azules la Dark Emerald a la par que se formaba una mueca de sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

"Y para ti Gamma"-Continuó pasándole la piedra de sombras-"Ésta es una Dark Storm Stone_ (Piedra Tormenta de Oscuridad) _está preparada para reaccionar con una gran cantidad de cualquier tipo de energía oscura… y tú tienes dos tipos de energía negativa en tú cuerpo"-Explicó el científico formando una gran sonrisa.

"Entiendo…"-Dijo el equidna acercando la Dark Storm Stone a su pecho, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban en rojo y su aura de oscuridad aparecía rodeándolo.

Por un segundo no pasó nada, pero después, varias sombras comenzaron a salir de la piedra, la cual comenzó a introducirse en el cuerpo de Gamma, hasta fusionarse completamente y aumentar el aura de oscuridad del equidna.

"¡Qué cantidad de energía!"-Exclamó Zekrom al sentir el poder que irradiaba Gamma.

"¡Ahora amolda y acumula esa energía! ¡Va a pasar algo muy interesante!"-Le afirmó Eggman, a lo que el equidna obedeció comenzando a reunir el nuevo poder que tenia.

El color del equidna se fue oscureciendo hasta pasar a ser gris oscuro, sus iris permanecieron de color rojo sin embargo la parte blanca de sus ojos pasó a ser un amarillo casi dorado y su aura se intensifico todavía más, siendo cruzada por oscuros destellos eléctricos.

"Guau ¿Y eso que es?"-Cuestionó Alpha completamente impresionado con la nueva transformación de su compañero.

"Se llama Forma Sombría"-Respondió el científico-"La piedra que te di fue creada sintéticamente para parecerse a una Dark Storm Stone, las cuales utilizaba una raza antigua conocida como los Dark Hedgehog para usar esa misma transformación"-Les explicó a todos los que tenían la boca abierta, incluso Gamma quien se examinaba el cuerpo.

"Aunque no me agrada la idea de llamarme Shadow Gamma"-Comentó comentó el equidna sombrío.

"¿Qué tal…? ¿Black Gamma?"-Sugirió Alpha bastante interesando en esa transformación.

"Me gusta ese nombre…"-Afirmó Black Gamma sonriendo malignamente.

"Pero esa transformación no solamente aumenta tus poderes oscuros…"-Comenzó a decirles Eggman sonriendo de oreja a oreja-"… también te permite fusionarte con las sombras… literalmente… aunque necesitaras practica"

"Jajajaja"-Rió el equidna-"Entiendo…"-Dijo al destransformarse-"… con esto voy a poder despedazar a Knuckles the Echidna…"-Comentó riéndose malignamente.

"¡¿Y qué tienes para mí?"-Le preguntó Alpha animadamente señalándose.

"Pues, para ti y Beta solo tengo información"-Contestó el científico un poco somnoliento.

"¿Información?"-Cuestionó el erizo marrón un poco decepcionado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"-Le preguntó Beta sin entender.

"Jeje… la información que voy a darles es vital…"-Explicó Eggman-"… es algo que he descubierto en una de las tantas ruinas de Mystic Ruins…"

"¡Pues dinos qué es gordo!"-Ordenó el erizo marrón.

"Paciencia Alpha…"-Pidió el científico, para luego tomar aire-"… verán, en esas ruinas he encontrado algo verdaderamente interesante… he descubierto que en la antigüedad los equidnas eran maestros en controlar el Ki, lo cual les sirvió mucho cuando iniciaron guerras…"-Comenzó con su explicación.

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto?"-Cuestionó Alpha mirando para otro lado.

"… pues que había muy pocos guerreros equidnas que poseían un control del Ki tan alto, que eran capaces de llegar a un nivel de poder llamado Nivel Mega… ¡Y con ello alcanzar una transformación superior a la que dan las 7 Chaos Emeralds!"-Terminó de explicarle el científico y luego miró a Beta-"Y tú eres descendiente del clan de los Chaos Wolf… tu raza no solamente estaba muy compenetrada con la Chaos Energy… sino que también era capaz de retenerla en su cuerpo… tal y como tú mantienes la energía de una Chaos Emerald desde hace 1 mes… estoy seguro de que ahora mantienes la energía de las 7 sin darte cuenta… ¡Y si eres capaz de amoldarla podrás utilizar la Súper Forma sin necesidad de ellas!"-Le dijo el científico, haciendo que las ya expresiones de sorpresa se incrementaran. Luego se dio vuelta y comenzó a teclear en la computadora-"Aunque les va a llevar un poco de entrenamiento…"-Comenzó a comentar, pero se dio la vuelta a darse cuenta de que el lugar comenzó a temblar.

Los causantes de esto, no eran otro que Alpha y Beta, quienes estaban acumulando energía.

"¡Ahora que se que si aumento mi energía hasta más allá del límite me transformaré…!"-Dijo el erizo al ser rodeado por una violenta aura dorada-"¡…podré hacer pedazos al maldito de Sonic! ¡Rahhhhh!"-Exclamó al lograr transformar su cuerpo.

El color del erizo pasó de marrón a dorado brillante, sus púas se erizaron completamente hacia arriba, sus iris se volvieron color turquesa y perdieron sus pupilas, además de ser rodeado por una ascendente aura dorada cruzada por destellos eléctricos.

En tanto, mientras Alpha se transformaba Beta ya lo había hecho hace bastante, sin necesidad de gritar ni aumentar en exceso su poder, su cabello se había erizado y su color pelaje había pasado a ser de color amarillo pálido, sin embargo no era rodeado por ningún tipo de aura ni cambiar su expresión, y eso lo extrañaba… y no solo a él.

"(¡¿Qué ocurre?)"-Preguntó a si mismo Zekrom, impactado por mas por la transformación del lobo que por la del erizo-"(Se parece a su súper forma, sin embargo su energía es tan tranquila como si fuese su estado base… esto no tiene sentido)"

"Sorprendente, solo con saber que podían hacerlo lo han hecho…"-Comentó el científico un poco anonadado-"… me han impresionado Mega Alpha y Súper Beta"-Admitió, para luego mirar al súper lobo-"Quizás te preguntes porque no sientes el mismo cambio que cuando te transformaste antes… veras, eso es porque ésta forma es distinta a la Súper Forma común… yo la llamo Súper Form Full Power… o Súper Forma al Máximo Poder…"

"¿Súper Forma al Máximo Poder?"-Cuestionó Súper Beta mirando su cuerpo.

"No deja de ser la mismo transformación que antes… la única diferencia es que tu cuerpo ya está completamente acostumbrado a ella, por ende no se sufre el desgaste continuo de energía, la cual va a parar a los músculos, dándote más poder, fuerza y velocidad que en la común"-Explicó Eggman.

Pero Mega Alpha no le había prestado ni un poco de atención, por el contrario, solo se examinaba a sí mismo mientras comenzaba a reír de malignamente y sus aura aumentaba considerablemente.

"¡Jajajajajajaja!"-Reía de manera lunática mientras desataba su poder, sacudiendo todo el lugar-"¡Prepárate Sonic! ¡Pronto será el día de tu muerte!"-Le advirtió mientras sacaba toda su energía, provocando que sus compañeros tuvieran que sostenerse fuertemente para no salir volando-"¡Te voy a regresar de a poco esa humillación que me hiciste pasar! ¡Jajajajajajaja!"

Mientras en otra parte del Planeta Tierra…

* * *

_-Café Terrace, Atopos. 08:00 AM (Hora local de Atopos)._

"¡¿Uh?"-Exclamó un erizo naranja al sentir un impresionante poder e incorporarse de la mesa-"¡¿Qué... que significa esto?"-Tartamudeó sin poder creer lo que sentía.

"¿Qué sentiste?"-Le preguntó con preocupación la cisne blanca que lo acompañaba.

"¡Es el Ki de aquel erizo que estaba en Angel Island!"-Dijo Nicolás completamente impactado-"Pero… ¡Su energía es completamente diferente! De hecho…"-Analizó todavía con la boca abierta-"… se parece mucho a la mía cuando utilizo la transformación del Súper Saiyajin ¿Qué significa esto?"-Se cuestionó sin poder entenderlo.

Ahora pasemos a otro lado…

* * *

_-Casa de Cream. 01:30 AM (Hora local del lugar)._

Knuckles dejó de mirar el increíble duelo entre Rage Dalina y Angel Jessica al sentir el poder del mega erizo.

"(¡No puede ser! ¡Ese poder…!)"-Pensó el equidna al sentir la poderosa energía-"(¡… es de Alpha! ¡Esto no es bueno!)"

"Knuckles… ¿Ocurre algo?"-Le preguntó Sonic al ver su reacción.

"Sonic… después te cuento…"-Le dijo el equidna, a lo que el erizo asintió y siguieron viendo la formidable pelea.

* * *

_-Nicolás: ¡Oh! ¡Las cosas se han complicado bastante! ¡Los malos se han vuelto más malos! D:_

_-Scourge: Dirás más fuertes… ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: Ups ^^U… Pues, solo explicaré las transformaciones de Barto y Alpha… la del primero proviene del término "Súper Saiyajin Full Power"… aunque éste es un término inventado en un libro sobre Dragon Ball llamado __Daizenshuu__… sin embargo es confundido constantemente como un nivel mas o otra transformación, cuando en realidad solo es un estado del SSJ ordinario en el cual el cuerpo se acostumbra a la transformación permitiendo que se fuerce y haciendo que la energía no se gaste rápidamente, además de hacer parecer que se está en el estado base debido a la tranquilidad de la energía, permitiendo redirigir la enorme cantidad que se utilizaba para mantener la propia transformación hacia el resto del cuerpo, potenciando todo y logrando un mayor equilibrio… eso es lo que hace también la Super Form Full Power…_

_-Tails: Mientras que el Nivel Mega es algo muy parecido a la transformación del Súper Saiyajin… se consigue elevando el nivel de Ki hasta más allá del límite (Algo que Alpha puede hacer sin problemas), la apariencia de la transformación es idéntica… y seguramente se preguntaran ¿De dónde hemos sacado algo así? Pues del artículo de Knuckles de la Wikipedia… no nos importa si es verdad o no… aquí lo damos como una transformación más y punto…_

_-Yami: Pues, yo viene a decirles que tengo 9 años, mido 85 cm y peso 23 kg. Mientras que Chiem-san tiene 19 años, mide 1.15 mts y pesa 31 kg._

_-Nicolás: También como habrán notado, Yami utiliza expresiones en Japonés, como dame desu (Que significa algo así como "No tiene caso") o usa los sufijos (-chan, -kun, -san, -sama, etc.)… es algo propio de él y no tiene explicación (La realidad es que quería que al menos un personaje lo hiciera xD)… por cierto, su nombre, Yami, significa Oscuridad en Japonés._

_-Tails: Por si las dudas, les aclararemos que el Kacchin es el metal más duro del Universo de Dragon Ball… _

_-Nicolás: Ok, paso a darles las gracias a: _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_, has adivinado la cara que tenia Tails en ese momento (Nunca lo describí) :3… en realidad no es tanto como los Saiyajin, lo que pasa es que no se me ocurría ningún otro nombre (Súper Dust Cat no queda tan bien xD), en realidad los Psycho Fox se parecen más a los Saiyajin (Son un raza de guerreros, poseen transformación casi idénticas a los SSJ, cuando se recuperan al estar al borde la muerte se vuelven más fuertes… ups, revelé algo sin querer xD), la mayoría de los Dust Cat no tenían capacidad para pelear, hasta un niño Psycho Fox podría barrer a 20 juntos… y Dalina y Jessica están muy ocupadas matándose entre ellas xD; a _**Dark-KannaI**_…_

_-Amy: *Le pasa 7 dulces a Dark-KannaI* Esto es por todas las veces que le pegamos a Shadow en el capitulo anterior…_

_-Nicolás: *Cuenta con los dedos* Pero solo lo han golpeado 6 veces (4 durante la conversación, 2 fuera de cámara)…_

_-Amy: *Aparece su martillo y golpea en la cabeza a Shadow* 7…_

_-Nicolás: ¬¬U_

_-Shadow: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Después de que casi me mata ese demonio de Tails Doll ahora me vienes pegar tú!_

_-Amy: *Le pasa otro dulce a Dark-KannaI y le da otro martillazo a Shadow*_

_-Nicolás: *Continua*... según parece usted no conoce la leyenda de Tails Doll, pues la historia es que, una vez un chico se encontraba en su cuarto jugando tranquilamente el videojuego Sonic R (La única aparición de Tails Doll), se supone que era el día de acción de gracias en EEUU, y la madre lo llamó a cenar, pero el niño no respondió y al buscarlo en su habitación lo encontró muerto... al parecer fue por un ataque epiléptico, cosa rara ya que no había presentado antecedentes… después del funeral le regalaron el Sega Saturn a un amigo del niño, quien al curiosear descubrió que lo último que había hecho su amigo fue destrabar al personaje de Tails Doll (Personaje con el que se había obsesionado por desbloquear)… de ahí todo lo de Tails Doll, aunque hay una leyenda todavía más extensa, mejor buscarla por Google xD… *Se encoje de hombros* Aunque nunca lo creí del todo… sin embargo mejor estar seguro… aunque le tengo más miedo al monstruo Némesis, ese sí da terror… y lo de Shadow siendo amable… concuerdo con Gen, sería algo perturbador, pero no aterrador xD… *Continua*… pues, las cosas que no estaban previstas ya estaban pensadas y diseñadas (Faltaba 2 Arcos Argumentales para mi aparición y la de Nora, por ejemplo), de hecho tengo unos 10 Arcos Argumentales casi completamente desarrollados en mi cabeza, está historia va para largo :D… Jessica hablara un poco más de los clanes/razas/tribus en el próximo capítulo :3; a _**Tsubasa**_, mira, lo que Jessica temía era perder a los buenos amigos que había hecho por culpa de la sangre que siempre la hizo exiliarse del resto de las personas, la mitad que lo descubría le lanzaba una mirada de odio y repulsión que difícilmente se podría soportar, mientras que la otro mitad buscaba eliminarla por sus poderes, no hubiese soportado esa mirada en sus amigos y tenía miedo de eso, sobre todo que Neir la mirase así, pero para su fortuna, sus amigos la aceptaron tal cual es, algo que la hizo muy feliz :)… y Arcana the Rabbit (La madre de Jessica y Yamila) posee 3 transformaciones más que sus hijas, y puede que una de esas sea como tú la describiste :3…; no te confundas Neir no es un Dark Hedgehog, el es el solamente un chico común (Aunque superdotado). Además el último de los Dust Cat murió 16 años antes de ésta historia, y ya no queda ningún otro de su raza; a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, que bueno que por fin hayas logrado alcanza a la publicación del fic xD… mm, así que Quartz y Ruby son de un clan guerrero, interesante._

_-Shadow: *Recuperándose del martillo* ¡¿Dónde está esa maldita cisne que me encerró con Tails Doll?_

_-Nicolás: Shadinski, no debes asustarte de un simple muñeco… por mas tétricas que sean las historias sobre él…_

_-Tails Doll (Aparece de la nada): Eso es cierto…_

_-Todos: ¡Ah! ¡Es Tails Doll! *Salen todos corriendo*_

_-Tails Doll (Confundido): ¿Acaso dije algo malo? *Nota que estaba solo con los lectores* Saben… esto es un poco incomodo *Se pone a pensar que hacer* Pues, les daré las gracias a aquellos que han leído éste fic y dejado Reviews antes: _**Napo-1**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a_** Kira-Writer**_ a _**Luna Modoki**_, a _**Maika Luna**_,__ a _**Brenda **_y a _**Tina-117**_. *Nota que no hay nadie más para saludar, así que lo hace él con su mano* ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	30. Un pequeño tropiezo

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 30: __Un pequeño tropiezo._

_-Casa de Cream. 1:35 AM._

La feroz batalla que allí acontecía había terminado, ambas combatientes estaban completamente agotadas y acostadas en el suelo respirando de forma completamente agitada.

"¿Lo… dejamos en… empate?"-Preguntó Dalina agitadamente sin mover siquiera su cabeza.

"No tengo… ninguna… objeción"-Respondió Jessica igual de exhausta.

"Guau, creo que nunca veremos una pelea como esa otra vez"-Comentó Sonic.

"Oye…"-Llamó la zorrita a su rival mientras se sentaba.

"¿Qué quieres?"-Cuestionó pesadamente la coneja cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado.

"Es algo con respecto a eso que dijiste de la razas guerreras…"-Explicó Dalina, haciendo que Jessica la mirase con cara de pregunta-"Veras… Barto, el lobo azul, dijo que yo pertenecía a la raza de los Psycho Fox ¿Es eso verdad?"

"Creía que ya lo sabías… pero si, es verdad"-Respondió la coneja.

"¡¿Queda alguien más de mi raza? ¡¿O sabes algo más?"-Le preguntó la zorrita completamente desesperada por saber algo.

"No…"-Contestó tajante la coneja-"… la aldea de tu raza fue destruida hace 40 años, en ese momento solo sobrevivieron 2 personas… sin embargo ambas murieron hace 16 años…"-Le detalló.

"Mierda"-Fue lo murmuró Dalina al incorporarse enojada.

"…y por lo que había escuchado, ellas eran las ultimas de su raza…"-Agregó Jessica también parándose y limpiándose el polvo que le había provocado la pelea, además de notar que su ropa también estaba bastante destruida, así que se apunto a sí misma con su dedo mientras decía-"_Create Rem_"-Y ya que estaba también se lo hizo a Dalina, solo que ésta no se dio cuenta, estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

"(¡Rayos…! ¡… eso significa que yo…! ¡… no soy más que…!)"-Maldecía la zorrita para sus adentros apretando fuertemente los puños y los dientes.

"Pero…"-Comenzó a agregar la coneja, atrayendo la atención de Dalina-"… según escuché, una de ella tuvo una hija… pero eso es todo lo que sé"-Concluyó, dejando a la zorrita con algunas preguntas, pero con algo de esperanza.

Jessica y Dalina se acercaron al resto e intercambiaron algunas palabras, justo cuando Neir llegaba volando con su Jet Pack, al verlo, la coneja le saltó encima y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Neir! ¡Me tenias preocupada!"-Le dijo mientras lo seguía abrazando.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Solo fui a pensar!"-La apartó un poco molesto por sus continuas muestras de cariño.

"Oye Neir…"-Le comenzó a decir Shade-"… mi armadura quedó completamente arruinada después de la batalla… ¿Crees poder repararla?"-Le preguntó.

"Seguro, ven a vernos mañana a Tails y a mí"-Aseguró el erizo, a lo que la equidna asintió.

"*Bostezo*… como que ya es tarde"-Llamó Sonic la atención de todos.

"Creo que Sonic tiene razón"-Añadió Tails también bostezando.

Todos pensaban exactamente lo mismo, así que se separaron, Jessica se quedó con Cream y Vanilla; Amy y Dalina se fueron juntas en un Chaos Control; Sonic, Tails y Neir en otro; Knuckles se fue con Shade en otro y Shadow con Rouge en otro.

_

* * *

-Departamento de Amy, Central City. 1:45 am._

Ambas chicas entraron tranquilamente por la puerta, lo primero que hizo Dali fue sacarse con cuidado su pesada chaqueta, doblarla y ponerla en un costado con más cuidado todavía, para después tirarse en el sofá. Mientras que Amy fue hacia el baño, no creía poder conciliar el sueño sin antes quitarse toda la suciedad y sangre que tenía en el cuerpo.

"¡Dali! ¿Quieres bañarte tú primera?"-Le preguntó a su amiga desde el baño, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta y se preocupó un poco-"¡Dali!"-La volvió a llamar, todavía sin que le contestara, algo podría haber pasado, salió despacio y caminó hacia donde se suponía que estaba la zorrita-"¡Dali!"-Pronunció su nombre otra vez mientras se acercaba un poco más, al hacerlo pudo escuchar un sonido familiar que la hizo sentir bastante tonta… era un ronquido. La zorrita estaba roncando ruidosamente, se había dormido profundamente en el sofá, al verla dormir, Amy soltó una risita-"Bueno, creo que tenía que descansar…"-Sin embargo, al decir esto la eriza bostezó, ella también estaba cansada-"… y creo que yo también debo hacerlo, me daré un baño rápido"-Se dijo mientras se refregaba un ojo y volvía al baño.

_

* * *

-Taller de Tails, Emerald Town. 1:50 am._

Los chicos ya estaban dentro del taller, Neir se había sentado en una mesa dispuesto a construir otro dispositivo, ya que el que tenía fue destruido por Scourge, mientras que Sonic y Tails se prepararon para ir dormir, pero el zorrito se fijó en lo que el erizo celeste estaba haciendo.

"¿No vas a ir a la cama? Ya es tarde"-Le dijo el pequeño a su amigo.

"He aprendido a pasar días enteros sin dormir"-Explicó Neir-"Esto no será nada"-Dijo con decisión, no sabía que podría venir a continuación, debía estar preparado.

"Como tú quieras"-Se resignó Sonic encogiéndose de hombros y se yéndose a dormir al igual que Tails.

Pero lo cierto es… que Neir se durmió 10 minutos después…

_

* * *

-Cuartel de G.U.N., Central City. 1:51 am._

"Shadow ¿A dónde vas?"-Le preguntó Rouge al notar que el erizo negro no se dirigía hacia los dormitorios.

"Voy a entrenar"-Respondió simplemente.

"¿A ésta hora y después de todo lo que ha pasado?"-Cuestionó la murciélago un poco sorprendida.

"Si, no sabremos que podrá pasar después, necesito mejorar mis habilidades"-Explicó al comenzar a caminar.

"(Lo cierto es… que no soporta la idea de que Sonic sea más fuerte que él…)"-Dedujo la murciélago justo antes de estirarse y bostezar.

_

* * *

-Altar de la Master Emerald, Angel Island. 2:00 am._

Los soldados de G.U.N. ya se habían retirado, se suponía que todo debía estar en silencio, sin embargo la voz del equidna resonaba en toda la isla.

"¡Yah! ¡Yah! ¡Yah!"-Exclamaba Knuckles al tirar rápidos puñetazo y patada contra los arboles (Al menos, los pocos que quedaban en pie en ese lugar después de la batalla)-"¡No descansaré mientras haya personas que quieran robar la Master Emeralds!"-Gritó el equidna llevando ambas manos juntas hacia su cintura y cargando allí energía-"¡Hadouken!"-Exclamó lanzando el ataque, causando una gran explosión mientras se preparaba para hacerlo de nuevo, sin embargo un golpe en su nuca se lo impidió al derribarlo.

"¡DEJA DE GRITAR! ¡ALGUNOS TRATAMOS DE DORMIR!"-Vociferó Shade furiosa y ya sin su armadura puesta-"¡Y DEJA DE DERRIBAR LOS POCOS ARBOLES QUE NOS QUEDAN!"-Refunfuñó con enojo la equidna mientras se iba a dormir.

_

* * *

-Casa de Cream. 2:10 am._

El silencio rodeaba toda la casa, por las habitaciones ni una sola mosca volaba y todas estaban a oscuras, bueno casi todas, ya que solo una luz tenue salía del baño, donde Jessica estaba sentada frente al espejo peinándose justo después de haberse dado un reconfortante baño.

"(¡Esa Dalina!)"-Dijo con enojo para sus adentros recordando la pelea que tuvieron hace menos de 1 hora-"(¡Si hubiese tenido mi energía a tope la hubiese derrotado!)"-Afirmó mirando su reflejo-"(¡No importa! ¡Neir será mío pase lo que pase!)"-Se juró a sí misma apretando un puño frente a su cara y con fuego en los ojos (?).

_

* * *

-Taller de Tails, Emerald Town. Al dia siguiente, 1:00 pm._

Unos golpecitos provenientes de la puerta resonaron en todo el lugar, sin embargo nadie contestó, los sonidos insistieron pero ninguno estaba despierto como para responder, todos estaban profundamente dormidos.

"Qué raro… parecería que no hubiera nadie"-Observó Shade al volver a tocar.

"Solo son vagos…"-Contrarió Knuckles acercándose a la puerta y tomando gran cantidad de aire-"¡SONIC ABRE LA PUERTA!"-Vociferó el equidna a todo pulmón haciendo que su voz resonara por todo el pueblo.

Los que estaban dentro se despertaron al instante, Sonic se cayó de la cama, Neir se golpeó la nuca contra la lámpara de la mesa y Tails… se despertó relativamente tranquilo…

"Voy a matar a ese equidna"-Comentó Sonic agarrándose la cabeza, y rápidamente se levantó y llegó a la puerta en lo que uno suspira abriéndola furiosamente-"¡¿Qué no puedes estar un día sin molestar a las personas que quieren dormir?"-Le cuestionó furioso encarando al equidna.

"¡¿Acaso no ves la hora que es? ¡¿Quién hubiera pensado que seguían dormidos?"-Contestó Knuckles a modo de pregunta bastante irritado.

"Tú lo pensaste… lo hiciste apropósito…"-Acotó Shade.

"Oh… bueno… ¿Qué los trae por aquí?"-Preguntó el erizo un poco más calmado.

"Necesito que Neir y Tails reparen mi armadura"-Explicó la equidna.

"Ah… pasen"-Los invitó a entrar.

Dentro, el zorrito y el erizo celeste saludaron a sus amigos, y Shade apareció su armadura para mostrarse.

"Guau, ésta tecnología es increíble"-Se sorprendió Neir observando el diseño.

"¿Creen poder repararla?"-Les preguntó la equidna.

"Seguro"-Respondieron el zorrito y el erizo al mismo tiempo.

Observando detenidamente la armadura, a Neir le vino una idea a la cabeza y no pudo ocultar su gran sonrisa.

"Tails, se me ocurrió algo… pero vamos a necesitar algunas partes… creo que podríamos conseguirlas en Central City…"-Propuso el erizo.

"Me pregunto en qué estarás pensando"-Dijo el zorrito un poco extrañado.

"2 días"-Comentó Neir-"Eso es lo que creo que nos tomará repararla"

Knuckles regresó a Angel Island, mientras que Shade decidió ir con los chicos a Central City.

_

* * *

-Centro Comercial, Central City. 1:15 pm._

"Tails, voy a ir a una tienda que está por allá"-Informó el erizo celeste señalando hacia la derecha-"Necesitaré un par de herramientas"

"De acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato"-Saludó el zorrito, para luego ir con Sonic y Shade a buscar otras cosas.

Y mientras… cerca de allí…

"Amy, voy a ver algo, ahora regreso"-Le dijo Dalina a su amiga antes de irse. La zorrita corrió hasta encontrar la tienda que buscaba, sin embargo en el camino, debido a un despiste, chocó con alguien.

"¡Oye, fíjate por donde…!"-Comenzaron a decir los dos que chocaron, pero se detuvieron al notar con quien habían colisionado, ya que Neir y Dali se reconocieron al instante-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-Se preguntaron al mismo tiempo-"Vine a comprar herramientas/ropa"-Contestaron sincronizadamente.

"¿Ropa?"-Preguntó el chico con tono irónico, como a punto de reírse.

"Si, ropa ¿Algún problema?"-Cuestionó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

"Jajá, tendrás que buscar muy bien para que algo te vaya"-Respondió burlonamente.

"¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO GORDA!"-Exclamó furiosa la zorrita-"¡ERES UN INMADURO Y ADEMÁS UN…!"-Comenzó a echarle en cara al erizo, sin embargo algo la hizo detenerse…

Unos niños venían corriendo y sin querer empujaron a Neir desde atrás, el erizo cayó hacia adelante cerrándole la boca a Dalina… con la suya… en efecto, los labios de ambos se estaban tocando y de la impresión, ninguno pudo despegarse, quedando así varios eternos segundos. Hasta que finalmente el erizo pudo dar unos pasos para atrás.

La zorrita había quedado con una mirada fija y de completa sorpresa, mientras que Neir no sabía que decir, estaba con la boca abierta y tratando de formular palabras (Aunque no podía hacerlo). Cuando por fin parecía que el erizo iba a decir algo, una voz lo llamó.

"¡Neir!"-Escuchó a la que reconoció como Jessica, la cual se dirigía hacia él corriendo.

"¡Oh! ¡No otra vez!"-Dijo Neir justo antes de comenzar a escapar de la coneja.

"¡Oye! ¡No corras!"-Gritó Jessica yendo detrás del.

Mientras que Dalina siguió con su mirada de completa sorpresa mientras una sonrisa involuntaria se formaba en su rostro.

_

* * *

-En otra parte del lugar. 5 minutos después…_

"Éste Neir ya se tardó"-Comentó Sonic al notar que su amigo no volvía-"Me pregunto qué…"-Comenzó a decir, sin embargo ver pasar al erizo perseguido por la coneja lo hizo callarse.

"Creo que eso contesta tu pregunta"-Dijo Tails con una gotita en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, a todos los sacó de sus pensamientos una fuerte explosión.

_

* * *

-Nicolás: Jeje ¿Me tardé un poquito con éste capítulo verdad? ^^U_

_-Shadow: 11 días para un mísero capitulo de poco más de 2500 palabras ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: Sorry ^^U He estado con otras cosas…_

_-Sonic: Eso pasa por comprar Gran Turismo 5 ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: Puede que tengas razón ^^U *Se aclara la garganta* Ok, con éste capítulo se terminó el 2° Interludio, y comenzara una nueva Saga…_

_-Tails: ¿Qué no era Arco Argumental? _

_-Nicolás: Si también… pero queda mejor Saga :D_

_-Tails: ¬¬U_

_-Nicolás: … apropósito, el nombre del capítulo tiene que ver con lo que ocurrió en Centro Comercial xD_

_-Shadow, Sonic y Tails: ¡Pero si eso es obvio!_

_-Dalina: *Susurrándole en el oído a Nico* Gracias ^^_

_-Nicolás: *Levantando el pulgar* Para servirte… y ahora paso a darles las gracias a los que dejaron Reviews en el capitulo anterior: a _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_, tienes razón, también hay otros metales poderosos, de hecho el Mithril y el Orichalcum van a hacer aparición en ésta historia ^^… y si antes Alpha era peligroso, pues ahora ni idea de lo amenazante que puede llegar a ser; a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, pues ahora empieza el caos xD con las nuevas habilidades que tienen los malos se podrá todo mas difícil; a _**Tsubasa**_, con respeto al Adamantium, pues no lo pondré en la historia, ya que el Kacchin provienen de otra dimensión sí, pero tiene una historia detrás…_

_-Yami: *Lee la Review de Tsubasa* ¡Ja! Les caigo bien a todos…_

_-Nicolás: Menos a mí ¬¬_

_-Yami: ¬¬X_

_-Nicolás: *Continua*; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, por ahora no habrá nuevos buenos, y de hecho los nuevos malos no tendrán mucha participación en ésta próxima Saga (Creo, puede que cambie de opinión después ^^U), y es más que seguro que en el capitulo siguiente Nora y yo aparezcamos y hagamos algo… y de hecho, a Metal Sonic le tengo preparado algo mejor que lo que recibieron todos los otros malos, solo que falta un rato para que se vea ^^._

_-Dalina (Con una gran sonrisa): ¡Paso a darles las gracias a todos aquellos que han leído dejado Reviews antes:_** Napo-1**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a_** Kira-Writer**_ a _**Luna Modoki**_, a _**Maika Luna**_,__ a _**Brenda **_y a _**Tina-117**_!_

_-Dali, Sonic, Tails, Yami y Nico (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego! (Shadow no saluda, como siempre)._


	31. La ofensiva de Black Arrow

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 31: Asalto a Central City, Parte 1: La ofensiva de Black Arrow._

_-Centro Comercial, Central City. 1:21 pm._

"¡¿Qué fue eso?"-Cuestionó Sonic al oír una fuerte explosión cercana.

"¡Vino de afuera!"-Afirmó Shade mientras los 3 empezaban a correr hacia la calle.

Mientras que, en otra parte del lugar…

"¡Dali!"-La llamó Vanilla pasando su mano frente a la cara de la zorrita varias veces, pero ésta seguía con su mirada pérdida-"¿Qué le pasa?"-Le preguntó a su hija.

"No lo sé"-Respondió Cream con una mano en el mentón, pensando que hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió algo-"¡Mira! ¡Es Neir!"-Exclamó la conejita señalando hacia detrás de la paralizada chica.

"¡¿Dónde?"-Cuestionó Dalina dándose rápidamente la vuelta para buscarlo, provocando las risas de las dos conejas y su propio enojo-"¡No es gracioso!"-Gritó enojada al voltear hacia ambas.

"¿Estás bien?"-Le preguntó Cream.

"Mejor que nunca"-Afirmó la zorrita mirando al cielo (O mejor dicho al techo) con brillo en los ojos.

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí… escuchamos una explosión hace un rato…"-Explicó Vanilla.

"¿Dónde?"-Cuestionó la zorrita rápidamente saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"Afuera por allí, pero…"-Respondió Cream, sin embargo no le dio tiempo a terminar ya que Dalina salió a toda velocidad-"…"

Sin embargo, otra explosión, ésta vez más cercana, sacudió todo el lugar.

"¿Qué está pasando?"-Se preguntó la zorrita aumentando la velocidad.

* * *

_-Afueras del Centro Comercial, Central City. 1:22 pm._

En la entrada ya estaban Sonic, Tails y Shade, los cuales veían a la multitud escapando del lugar de la explosión.

"¿Qué es lo que está provocando esto?"-Preguntó el zorrito en voz alta apareciendo su Chaos Blaster y mirando fijamente a la nube de humo.

Sin embargo, antes de que ninguno pudiese decir nada mas, otra explosión más grande vino de la humareda y se llevó consigo a varios transeúntes que corrían despavoridos.

"¡Rayos!"-Exclamó con frustración el erizo tapándose la cara con el brazo para cubrirse de los escombros y del viento.

"¡Miren! ¡Dentro de la cortina de humo!"-Señaló Shade.

En efecto, al mirar allí, los chicos entendieron que era el causante de éste caos, saliendo de la humareda reconocieron a un robot con forma humanoide, debía pasar el metro setenta y cinco de altura, era de color negro, sus manos eran afiladas garras y sobre éstas tenia, en la derecha un lanzacohetes y en la izquierda una ametralladora.

"¡Así que ese robot está haciendo esto!"-Dedujo Sonic con enojo-"¡Yo me encargaré de él!"-Afirmó al comenzar a cargar un Spin Dash.

El autómata instantáneamente se fijó en el erizo azul y le apuntó con su brazo derecho a la par que éste salía a toda velocidad hacia él, un misil salió disparado hacia la estela azul, la cual se dejó de girar por un segundo tomando el proyectil en el aire, girando sobre sí mismo y regresándolo al punto de origen, impactando en el robot, sacándolo de balance el tiempo suficiente para que la bola de color azul lo partiera al medio.

"Eso fue muy fácil"-Comentó Sonic mirando como las dos partes, de lo que antes era una maquina, explotaban.

"Eh… Sonic"-Lo llamó su amiguito señalando hacia la calle.

El erizo quedó completamente shockeado al notar que un ejército entero del mismo tipo de robots se acercaba caminando hacia ellos.

Como si fuesen una marcha militar, todos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo y les apuntaron con sus brazos izquierdos. Sonic estaba seguro de poder esquivar la enorme balacera que caería sobre ellos, sin embargo la preocupación por sus dos amigos lo hizo detenerse a pensar, y terminó dándose cuenta de que ya era tarde para hacer cualquier cosa… o quizás no.

"¡Psycho Barrier!"-Escucharon exclamar a una voz femenina al mismo tiempo que todas las ametralladoras comenzaban a disparar sobre ellos, sin embargo todas las balas fueron repelidas por una barrera de energía que los cubrió a los tres-"¡Chaos Twister!"-Gritó la misma voz detrás de ellos a la par que un gran tornado de energía roja atravesaba la barrera, destruyendo a la gran mayoría de los robots y dejando con graves daños al resto.

"¡Gracias Dali!"-Le agradeció Shade volteándose a verla.

"Es muy pronto para agradecer…"-Contestó la zorrita acercándose y sacudiéndose las manos-"… parece que ese no era más que el comité de bienvenida"-Explicó señalando hacia el adelante.

"Ah… mierda"-Dejó escapar de su boca el erizo azul un tanto deprimido al notar que otro batallón de autómatas se dirigía hacia ellos.

"Esto debe ser cosa de Black Arrow"-Dedujo el zorrito alistando su Chaos Blaster.

"Que buen momento eligieron para fastidiar"-Comentó la equidna apareciendo las dos cuchillas de su armadura (Las cuales había removido por si las necesitaba).

"Ya nos las pagaran"-Agregó la zorrita siendo rodeada por su aura roja y llevando su mano hacia adelante.

* * *

_-Mientras, en la calle de al lado…_

"¡_Pulsus Air_!"-Exclamó Jessica al liberar una enorme ráfaga de aire que barrió con una gran cantidad de robots idénticos a los que estaban combatiendo Sonic y compañía.

La coneja había usado su _Release vis abdita_, por lo que tenía sus marcas marrones en el cuerpo (Aunque solo se le veían las de la cara, ya que tenía puesto su pulóver) y estaba despachando autómatas a diestra y siniestra con sus poderes. Mientras que Neir debería tenerlo difícil sin su dispositivo del brazo, pero se las arregló para, gracias a la confusión, entrar a una tienda de armas y tomar un par de ametralladoras y varias granadas, con lo cual, destruir esas maquinas no le suponía casi ningún problema.

El erizo celeste dio un gran salto gracias a sus Air Shoes, le quitó la anilla a una de sus granadas y se la colocó estratégicamente en una sección del cuello a un robot, luego le dio una fuerte patada, haciéndolo caer junto a otros autómatas, produciendo una enorme explosión.

"Manejas muy bien esas cosas"-Alagó Jessica poniéndose espalda con espalda.

"Uno aprende a hacerlo"-Explicó Neir-"¿Te encargas de ésta tandada?"-Le preguntó al notar que estaban rodeados.

"De acuerdo"-Accedió mientras el erizo se agachaba y ella levantaba su brazo-"¡_Turbo Magnus_!"-Gritó la chica al crear un gigantesco tornado que arrastró a todos los robots hacia el cielo y al desaparecer éste, cayeron pesadamente al suelo quedando hechos pedazos.

"Buen movimiento"-Alagó Neir al ver el resultado del ataque.

"Jeje"-Fue todo lo que dijo Jessica poniendo un sonrisa de presunción y pasando un dedo por debajo de su nariz, pero entonces ambos notaron que otros autómatas se acercaban por la calle-"¡No se acaban más!"-Exclamó con decepción.

"Presiento que es un ataque a gran escala sobre la ciudad…"-Comenzó a deducir el erizo celeste mientras tomaba la Carabina M4 que tenía en la espalda, le quitaba el seguro y accionaba la recarga-"… tenemos que encontrar a Dalina y al resto"-Indicó antes de que ambos comenzaran a correr hacia el batallón de robots.

* * *

_-Ahora vayamos dentro del Centro Comercial…_

Allí vemos como Cream y Vanilla (Seguidas de Cheese) corrían para el lado contrario en el que se había ido Dalina, sabían que sus amigos podrían manejarlo y al mismo tiempo no querían ser un estorbo. Sin embargo una explosión les cortó el paso, por instinto la pequeña conejita tomó al Chao entre sus brazos para protegerlo de la onda expansiva.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?"-Cuestionó Cream todavía cubriéndose el rostro.

Pero su pregunta fue respondida cuando un robot idéntico a los de afuera aparecía por la destruida pared y se volteaba a mirarlas, ambas quedaron petrificadas viendo fijamente al autómata, quien después de unos segundos les apuntó con el cañón de su brazo derecho.

"¡Cuidado!"-Exclamó Vanilla aterrada mientras se lanzaba a un costado a la par que empujaba a su hija. Sintió como el misil le rosaba una oreja y continuaba su trayectoria hasta detonar ruidosamente.

Las dos conejas, que todavía seguían en el suelo, voltearon a ver al robot que ahora les apuntaba con su brazo izquierdo, ninguna de las dos pudo reaccionar ya que estaban aterradas y por instinto Vanilla cubrió a su hija, sin embargo pudieron ver como alguien le daba un fuerte martillo a la maquina sacándole la cabeza y haciéndolo explotar.

"¡Amy!"-Dijeron ambas el nombre de la chica que las había salvado.

"¡Chao, Chao!"-Exclamó Cheese con felicidad mientras se colgaba del hombro de la eriza.

"¿Están bien?"-Les preguntó a los tres.

"Si, no nos pasó nada"-Respondió Cream con una sonrisa.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí"-Les indicó.

"Tienes razón"-Rectificó Vanilla mientras las 3 (Y Cheese) comenzaban a correr hacia la salida.

* * *

_-Cuartel de G.U.N., Central City. 1:31 pm._

"¿Nos llamó Comandante?"-Le preguntó Rouge a su superior mientras ella y Shadow hacían un saludo militar.

"Estamos en alerta máxima"-Comenzó a explicar el jefe militar-"La ciudad está siendo atacada"

"¡¿Cómo?"-Exclamaron a modo de pregunta los dos agentes.

"Es posible que sea obra de Black Arrow"-Continuó con su explicación-"Según me informan, Sonic the Hedgehog y su grupo están conteniendo parte del ataque cerca del Centro Comercial… Shadow, toma algunas armas y un vehículo y ve a darles apoyo… Rouge, tú lidera algunos hombres y saca la mayor cantidad de civiles que puedas"-Ordenó El Comandante.

"Entendido"-Asintieron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras salían de la oficina.

El erizo negro se dirigió a la armería y se llevó una cantidad insana de armas, para luego irse al garaje y tomar un transporte blindado de tropas.

Por su parte la murciélago tomó a varios soldados y salieron hacia el lugar del conflicto.

* * *

_-Alguna calle por ahí, Central City. 1:40 pm._

Vemos a un erizo naranja y a una cisne blanca caminando por la calle.

"No hemos encontrado ninguna información de Black Arrow en ésta ciudad"-Dijo con tono pesado el erizo que caminaba con las manos en la nuca y dando pasos largos.

"Quizás deberíamos preguntar por los cuarteles de G.U.N."-Sugirió la cisne.

"Nah…"-Respondió el chico sin siquiera pensarlo.

"Recuerda que nos deben un par"-Aclaró la chica.

"Ya nos lo pagaron"-Contrarió Nicolás mostrándole su muñeca, donde estaba uno de sus anillos-"Sin esto no podría controlar mi poder y mi cuerpo terminaría autodestruyéndose"-Recordó ajustándose el guante-"Además, nunca confiaré del todo en los milicos"-Acotó con aire desinteresado.

"Pero solo necesitaríamos acercarnos a alguno y le leería la mente"-Dijo Nora, justo cuando su compañero se detenía-"¿Qué pa…?"-Comenzó a preguntarle, sin embargo, se detuvo al notar algo: Una gran multitud que corrían despavoridos en su dirección. Estuvieron a punto de pasarlos por encima, pero el erizo reaccionó rápidamente y levantó vuelo agarrando de la mano a su amiga-"¿De que corren?"

"Puede que de eso"-Analizó Nicolás señalando hacia adelante, donde pudieron notar como 3 vehículos militares se acercaban rápidamente, mientras sus pasajeros disparan hacia el cielo-"Idiotas"-Murmuró soltando a la cisne y poniéndose en el medio de la calle.

"¡Mira a ese enclenque!"-Señaló el copiloto del coche del frente-"¡Se cree muy chulo! ¡Atropéllalo!"-Sugirió con voz divertida.

"¡Será un placer!"-Exclamó el conductor aumentando la velocidad.

Cada vez el vehículo se acercaba más y más al chico que estaba parado tranquilamente en la calle.

"Son miembros de Black Arrow"-Susurró para sí mismo al notar (Con su buena vista) las letras BA en los chalecos de los ocupantes, así que les apuntó con su palma.

"¡¿Cree poder detener nuestro auto?"-Cuestionó ironicamente uno de los ocupantes.

"¡Es solo un imbécil!"

"Adiós"-Dijo mientras le arrojaba una esfera de energía al vehículo que solo estaba a unos cuantos metros, haciendo que pasara por sobre su cabeza, completamente calcinado.

Los otros dos frenaron en seco, mientras sus ocupantes salían rápidamente.

"¡¿Quién mierda te crees para hacerle eso a mis hombres?"-Cuestionó rudamente un hombre rubio y alto que parecía ser el líder.

"¡Oye Nora!"-La llamó a su amiga sin ponerle atención a lo que los tipos decían-"¡¿Saben algo importante?"

"¿Nora?"-Cuestionó el mercenario, para luego mirar en la pequeña computadora de su muñeca, donde tenía información sobre las personas que buscaba Black Arrow.

"Nada que nos pueda interesar"-Contestó la cisne.

"…"-El hombre rubio todavía seguía buscando en su computadora (Mientras sus soldados le apuntaban al erizo con sus armas), allí donde tenía la información sobre los objetivos, se leían los siguientes nombres debajo de las respectivas fotografías: Una gata de color lila llamada Blaze the Cat; una mapache naranja y marrón de nombre Marine the Raccoon; una eriza de color marrón oscuro, Lara the Hedgehog; un erizo marrón claro llamado Nathan the Hedgehog; otra eriza, ésta vez amarilla, con el nombre de Elena the Hedgehog… hasta que finalmente llegó hasta las fotografías de Nicolás the Hedgehog y Nora the Swan, eran los mismos que tenía enfrente, por lo que sonrió de oreja a oreja-"Mátenlos"-Ordenó, a la par que sus hombres preparaban sus armas para dispararle al erizo.

"No les servirá de nada"-Advirtió Nicolás, aunque no le hicieron caso y abrieron fuego sobre él. Sin embargo, por más que las balas impactaran éstas parecían no hacerle ni cosquillas. La balacera siguió solo unos segundos hasta que los cargadores se terminaron, dejando a todos los hombres sorprendidos, ya que ni la ropa se le había agujereado-"Por más que ahora tenga otra forma, ésta tela fue creada por los dioses Kaio Shins, es bastante resistente… y yo lo soy aun mas"

"¿Qué… que eres tú?"-Cuestionó el mercenario completamente anonadado.

"Soy un guerrero descendiente de la raza de los Saiyajin"-Explicó mientras llevaba ambas manos hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que los soldados regresaban a sus vehículos-"Ka… me…"-Comenzó a decir cargando una pequeña esfera azul entre sus manos-"… ha… me…"-Seguía al intensificar la energía mientras los coches se ponían en marcha en dirección opuesta a él-"¡…HA!"-Exclamó lanzando un poderoso rayo que desintegró los dos automóviles instantáneamente.

"También al leer su mente, pude saber que Black Arrow va tras Blaze y los otros"-Le dijo la cisne.

"Es obvio, después de que les impidiésemos obtener la Excalibur, la Spear of Light y la daga Phurba van a estar tras nuestras cabezas"-Afirmó el erizo sacudiéndose las manos.

"Cierto y además seguramente estén tras mi a…"-Comenzó a deducir Nora, pero se detuvo al escuchar una gran cantidad de paso metálicos al mismo tiempo. Al voltear, ambos pudieron notar como los autómatas, que habían estaban atacando la ciudad, se acercaban-"Ah, por cierto… Central City está bajo ataque"

"No pudimos haber venido en mejor momento"-Afirmó tronándose los nudillos.

"¡Espera! ¡Déjame estos a mí!"-Pidió la chica sacándose la caja metálica de la espalda y poniéndola en el suelo.

"Como quieras"-Accedió fácil y desinteresadamente dando un paso al costado.

La gran caja se abrió completamente dando paso a unos fuertes resplandores que comenzaron a cubrir a la cisne. Cuando estos se disiparon, pudimos ver como una brillante armadura se había posado sobre el cuerpo de la chica, ésta cubría el pecho, los brazos, la cintura y las piernas, además de tener una diadema en la cabeza.

"Yo me ocuparé"-Comentó Nora mientras sus ojos brillaban con sus distintos colores y se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra los robots, los cuales contestaron lanzándole varios misiles, pero los evadió muy fácilmente, como si supiese desde antes por donde vendrían.

"Jeje, está usando la Premonición…"-Dijo el erizo mirando divertidamente y de brazos cruzados como la cisne destrozaba a los autómatas a base de puñetazos y patadas-"¡… ten cuidado de no pasarte de los cinco minutos o sabes lo que podría pasar!"-Le recordó gritando, a lo que ella solo hizo un gesto de OK levantando el pulgar-"Ver dos segundos en el futuro tiene su precio en la energía vital…"-Se dijo a sí mismo, entonces notó algo por detrás de él, así que dio un rápido paso al costado, tomó el misil que se dirigía a golpearlo, giró sobre sí mismo y se lo regresó al batallón de robots que habían aparecido por detrás suyo-"Al parecer tendré algo de diversión"-Comentó apuntándoles con su palma-"¡Big Bang Attack!"

* * *

_-Volvamos con las chicas…_

Amy estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener a raya a los robots mientras trataba al mismo tiempo de abrir algún hueco para poder escapar, pero esto era imposible, ya que por cada uno que destruía, dos más tomaban su lugar. Cream de vez en cuando salía de su escondite y ayudaba a su amiga lanzando a Cheese para que destruyera algunos robots, sin embargo ni esto era suficiente.

"No… puedo… mas…"-Decía jadeando la eriza completamente rendida-"… lo… siento…"-Les dijo a Cream y Vanilla mientras los robots alistaban sus ametralladoras y ella cerraba fuertemente los ojos-"…Sonic…"-Murmuró el nombre del erizo, llamándolo resignada.

Pero parecía como si la hubiese oído, ya que una estela azul barrió a toda velocidad a las maquinas.

"¿Algún problemita?"-Preguntó el erizo con su típica serenidad al detenerse frente a ellas.

"¡Sonic!"-Exclamó Amy de felicidad al abrasar al erizo azul.

Sin embargo, Sonic la tomó en brazos y dio un rápido salto para evadir una nueva balacera, de más robots que se acercaban.

"¡No se acaban más!"-Gritó con frustración el erizo todavía con Amy en brazo y continuando esquivando los ataques.

"¡Psycho Impulse!"-Escucharon exclamar a la voz de Dalina.

"¡_Pulsus Air_!"-Escucharon gritar a la voz de Jessica al mismo tiempo que la anterior.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue muy rápido, ya que ambos impulsos atacaron al ejercito de maquinas por ambos flancos, atrapándolos en el medio, volviéndolos chatarra.

"Guau, bien hecho chicas"-Felicitó Sonic mientras los tres grupos se juntaban.

"Al parecer esto es un ataque masivo sobre la ciudad"-Afirmó Neir.

"Ya había pensado que podría ser eso"-Confirmó Tails con tono deductivo.

"Lo que si queda claro es un cosa…"-Dio pie Dalina para que alguien terminase la frase.

"¡… esto es obra de Black Arrow!"-Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

Pero rápidamente cayeron en la cuenta de que OTRO batallón de robots se acercaba, y ya estaban bastante cerca, todos se pusieron en guardia listos para atacar, pero lo que pasó los tomó por sorpresa: Un transporte blindado de tropas salió de una brillante luz y se llevó consigo a todos los autómatas antes de detenerse al lado del grupo.

"Ah…"-Fue todo lo que pudo decir Sonic del asombro, en eso la puerta trasera se abría

"¡¿Van a entrar o no?"-Cuestionó Shadow asomándose.

"Guau, eso fue increíblemente conveniente"-Comentó Dalina al lograr salir de la sorpresa.

Sin chistar, todos entraron en el vehículo, que era lo bastante grande para llevar al grupo entero.

"La ciudad está bajo ataque"-Les informó Shadow poniéndose en marcha.

"Gracias, no nos habíamos dado cuenta"-Dijo la zorrita ironicamente.

"¿A dónde vamos?"-Preguntó Amy antes de que el erizo negro se pusiera a discutir con la chica.

"¡A destruir robots! ¡Así que todos tomen un arma y hagan como el celestito!"-Ordenó mientras él sacaba una pistola de la guantera.

"Otra vez con lo de celestito"-Murmuró Neir con algo de enojo mientras sacaba su fusil por una de las pequeñas ventanas de los costados listo para disparar.

"Yo tengo algo mejor"-Afirmó Tails alistando su Chaos Blaster.

"A mí no me gusta usar esas armas"-Contrarió Sonic.

"Pues espero que esto te guste"-Le dijo Shadow pasándole una espada.

"¡Tú si me entiendes Shadow!"-Dijo el erizo observando la hoja del arma.

"¡Cubre la retaguardia!"-Le ordenó mientras él comenzaba a disparar a los robots por la ventana a su izquierda con su pistola.

"¡Entendido!"-Respondió saltando por el agujero de arriba (Donde estaba la torreta) y comenzando a correr al lado del vehículo cortando fácilmente a varios robots.

* * *

_-En otra parte de la ciudad…_

Vemos como los soldados de G.U.N. habían formado barricadas para detener el avance de los robots en lo que sacaban a la mayor cantidad de civiles que podían del lugar de la batalla.

"¡Parece que ya no vienen más!"-Informó uno de los militares.

"¡Es posible que solo se estén reagrupando! ¡No b…!"-Comenzó a ordenar Rouge, pero un fuerte temblor la hizo detenerse, todos se quedaron callados hasta sentir otros temblores a ritmo regular, hasta que algo apareció por una de las calles perpendiculares, algo en verdad grande-"¡¿Qué es eso?"

* * *

_-Mientras en Angel Island…_

"Hmm… ya se está tardando demasiado"-Analizó el equidna rojo que estaba sentado en el Altar de la Master Emerald utilizando la gran gema como apoyo-"Quizás debería… ¡Ah! No puedo dejar de vigilar la Master Emerald"-Afirmó para sí-"Pero, he tenido un mal presentimiento ¿Qué podrá s…?"-Comenzó a cuestionarse, sin embargo sentir una poderosa energía oscura cerca lo interrumpió-"¡¿Quién anda ahí?"-Vociferó en forma de pregunta al incorporarse rápidamente.

Como si le estuviese respondiendo alguien comenzaba a salir de los arbustos a la par que algo que parecía oscuridad se esparcía por el lugar. El chico que se mostró era un pequeño lobito de color gris con los ojos violetas, utilizaba: Una remera a rayas negras y blancas; un pantalón largo de color negro; unas zapatillas con la punta blanca, la otra mitad negra y la suela gris; y unos guantes de color blanco.

"¡Identifícate!"-Ordenó Knuckles firmemente mientras enseñaba sus puños.

"Soy Yami the Wolf"-Respondió el lobito sonriendo confiadamente y cruzado de brazos.

* * *

_-Nicolás: ¡Y se los dejo hasta ahí! Éste capítulo fue fácil de escribir, creo que me salen más rápido si son de acción más que de otra cosa ^^U_

_-Nora: Aquí por fin entramos en acción Nico y yo. Como pudieron ver la caja metálica que tengo en la espalda guarda una armadura… el cómo la obtuve y otras cosas no las explicaremos hoy, aunque si algún despistado, ésta armadura se basa y mucho en las de la serie Saint Seiya. En otras cosas la habilidad que poseo, la "Premonición" es un poder de mi raza, nos permite ver X segundos en el futuro lo que va a pasar, aunque es muy rara (Incluso dentro de mi especie) y requiere muchísima energía usarlo, yo no puedo pasar de los 5 minutos, de otro modo podría morir… por ahora solo puedo ver 2 segundos en el futuro, pero bien usados sirven mucho en un combate. También aclararé que ésta habilidad está basada en la misma del personaje Takuma Fudo de la serie Get Backers…_

_-Nicolás: Y no lo había dicho hasta ahora porque quería ver si alguien se daba cuenta (Pero parece que no xD), pero para el Ojo Maligno de Gamma me basé en la habilidad del personaje Ban Mido también de Get Backers, el llamado Jagan (Casualmente, Ojo Maligno en Japonés xD), por más que tengan bastantes diferencias._

_-Nora: ¡Ah!... también les aclararemos que cuando Nico se refiere a "Excalibur" no tiene NADA que ver con Caliburn the Sword que aparece en Sonic and The Black Knight…_

_-Shadow: Y también les aclararé que la pistola que utilizo yo tiene balas explosivas, por eso puedo destruir a los robots con ella._

_-Nicolás: ¡Ah! Por cierto, les quería decir que con éste capítulo… ¡ENTRAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL DEL FIC!_

_-Shadow, Nora, Jessica y Neir: ¡¿YA?_

_-Nicolás: ¡Ojo! ¡Que éste sea el último Arco/Saga de The Chaos Complot no quiere decir que sea el último de la historia! ¡Falta MUUUUUUCHHHHOOOO para el final de ésta! :D_

_-Shadow, Nora, Jessica y Neir: Ah, ahora si…._

_-Nicolás: Ok, paso a darles las gracias a: _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_, cierto uno de los sueños de Dali se hizo realidad xD… y para mí esto es un pelea…_

_-Nora: Yo lo definiría como batalla…_

_-Neir: No, esto es una masacre…_

_-Shadow: Y a mí me parece una fiesta…_

_-Nicolás: ¬¬X *Continua* a _**Dark-KannaI**_, No, no le estoy echando nada en cara, es solo que la misma diferencia temporal hubo entre el capitulo 25 y el 26, y éste último tiene casi 12000 palabras ^^U… y lo de Metal Sonic, tendrá que esperar :D… Jessica no ha demostrado ser muy observadora, sobre todo cuando se trata de Neir xD… y creo que Hen tiene razón, debería descansar un poco O.o; a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, Ray debe aprender a mantener la boca cerrada…_

_-Jessica (Con una venita en la cabeza): Más le vale…_

_-Nicolás: … el problema que tendría con Nitrox es que tanto su nombre como sus habilidades chocan mucho con un personaje que tengo preparado desde antes de comenzar a escribir el fic, pero que no hará aparición hasta MUCHO más avanzada la historia, si te encuentro en el MSN te lo explicaré mejor; a _**Tsubasa**_, a mi también me ha gustado mucho escribir esa escenita xD… y yo solo explicaba porque no iba a meterlo :P, con respecto a lo del Kacchin, pues sí xD Nora lo dice (En el capítulo 26): _"Tenemos que recuperar el Kacchin que te robó Black Arrow".

_Nora: Mientras que yo paso a darles las gracias por las Reviews a: _**Napo-1**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a_** Kira-Writer**_ a _**Luna Modoki**_, a _**Maika Luna**_,__ a _**Brenda **_y a _**Tina-117**_._

_-Nora, Jessi, Neir y Nico (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego! (Shadow no saluda)._


	32. Otra pelea por la Master Emerald

The Chaos Complot

_Capitulo 32: Asalto a Central City, Parte 2: Otra pelea por la Master Emerald._

_-Altar de la Master Emerald, Angel Island. 2:00 pm._

"¡Identifícate!"-Ordenó Knuckles con firmeza desde lo alto del altar enseñando sus puños.

"Soy Yami the Wolf"-Respondió el lobito gris sonriendo confiadamente y cruzado de brazos.

"¡¿Qué quieres aquí?"-Cuestionó dando un paso al frente. Sin embargo, antes de que el chico extraño contestase, el aura de oscuridad que lo rodeaba se comenzó a extender por el lugar, rodeándolo completamente, pero solo en el contorno, ya que Knuckles podía ver perfectamente.

"Solo quiero tu Master Emerald"-Le dijo la voz del mismo chico desde su espalda.

"¡¿Cuándo…?"-Comenzó a cuestionar Knuckles al darse la vuelta, pero se detuvo al notar que Yami no se encontraba allí.

"Deberías aprender a moverte un poco más rápido, Baka (_Idiota_)"-Le habló el lobito sentado en las escaleras con aire desinteresado dándole la espalda.

El equidna se enojó todavía más por la actitud que mostró el chico, sentía que debía ponerlo en su lugar y rápidamente levanto su pierna para darle una patada, sin embargo antes de poder llevar su pie hacia adelante, fue él el golpeado, ya que sin que pudiese darse cuenta Yami le había dado un codazo en el estomago.

"(¡No puede ser! ¡Debe ser tan rápido como Sonic!)"-Analizaba Knuckles anonadado mientras se agarraba el estomago y caía de rodillas.

"¿Y tú pudiste derrotar a Gamma-kun?"-Cuestionó con tono de burla sentado de nuevo en las escaleras.

"¡Cállate!"-Exclamó furioso el equidna mientras el arrojaba un puñetazo, pero el lobo lo esquivó fácilmente dándose muy rápidamente la vuelta y ladeando el cuerpo.

"¡Por favor! ¡Esto ni siquiera es un calentamiento!"-Continuaba molestándolo Yami mientras ambos comenzaban a bajar la escalera de piedra. Por más que trataba, Knuckles no podía conectar ninguno de sus puñetazos, y eso que estos iban a toda velocidad. De hecho, Yami ladeaba su cuerpo tan rápidamente que parecía que solo daba pasos hacia atrás y que los golpes lo atravesaban como si fuese solo una imagen-"¡Ahora vayamos enserio!"-Sugirió el lobo al llegar al suelo. Sin embargo, antes de que el equidna pudiese replicar, recibió un golpe en la nuca, lo cual no tenía sentido, ya que todavía veía a su oponente delante suyo antes de recibir el ataque-"¡Toma!"-Gritó Yami al darle una patada en la barbilla, enviándolo hacia el cielo. A toda velocidad, el lobo apareció en la trayectoria del equidna y le dio un fuerte codazo en el pecho, mandándolo hacia el piso. Pero antes de chocar, Knuckles recibió una última y potente patada en el estomago, quedando estampado en una de las paredes del altar-"Je, pan comido"-Fue lo que dijo mientras se sacudía la manos y se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

_

* * *

-Veamos lo que había pasado mientras en Central City donde estaban Rouge y los soldados de G.U.N…._

Y por allí parecería que hubiese pasado un huracán… todos los vehículos y objetos que habían sido utilizados como barricadas estaban destruidos y desperdigados por las arruinadas calles, mientras que los soldados que habían luchado contra los invasores yacían en el suelo o enterrados en las ruinas de los derribados edificios aledaños… no había señal alguna de vida, o quizás… solo una leve señal…

Unos escombros comenzaron a temblar, y finalmente cayeron, dejando paso a una chica murciélago, ésta tenia moretones, cortes y golpes por todo su cuerpo.

"¿Qué…?"-Comenzó a cuestionarse mientras hacia lo posible por caminar, todo su cuerpo le dolía, sin embargo lo que más le molestaba era su brazo izquierdo, una gran herida se extendía desde su antebrazo hasta su muñeca y le impedía moverlo. Recordó como un misil de eso le había explotado justo a un costado, fue lo que le había dejado así la extremidad-"¿Qué… que mierda… era esa cosa?"-Fue todo lo que alcanzó a preguntarse antes de que sus fuerzas la abandonasen y se desplomara en el suelo.

_

* * *

-Ahora pasemos con Sonic y compañía…_

El vehículo en el que iban avanzaba despacio, hacía un rato que ya no veían robots y no sabían cómo tomarlo, ya que podría significar que ya se había terminado todo o que les estaban tendiendo una trampa. Y lo mejor era no arriesgarse.

"¿Creen que ya se hayan terminado?"-Preguntó Amy al no ver venir más robots.

"Lo dudo"-Respondieron Shadow y Neir al mismo tiempo.

"Según sé, habían varios grupos de maquinas por otros lugares, así que todavía deben quedar al…"-Comenzó a explicar el erizo pero ver algo adelante lo hizo detenerse y pisar a fondo el acelerador, haciendo que todos los ocupantes salieran despedidos hacia atrás.

Tails, para su mala suerte, quedó contra la puerta y le cayeron todos encima. Jessica terminó sirviendo de "colchón" para Vanilla y Cream. Sonic terminó cayendo sobre su amiguito, mientras que logró atajar a Amy. Y Neir… pues digamos que Cupido debe saber porque hace lo que hace… ya que el erizo celeste no solo cayó sobre Dalina, sino que otra vez sus labios quedaron encontrados. Shade fue la única que pudo quedarse sentada, ya que había visto la reacción de Shadow y se había sostenido antes del acelerón forzado.

"¿Quieren quitarse de encima?"-Les preguntó Jessica a las dos conejas que estaban sobre ella.

"¡Uy! ¡Perdón!"-Pidió disculpas Vanilla mientras ella y Cream se levantaban.

"Tails… ¿Estás bien?"-Les preguntaron Sonic y Amy a su amiguito, pero éste no les contestó, estaba completamente atontado (Lo cual era demostrado por un par de remolinos en sus ojos).

Neir y Dali, por su parte solo siguieron mirándose el uno al otro durante algunos segundos, hasta que…

Shadow pisó el freno de golpe, ocasionado que, otra vez, los ocupantes salieran despedidos, ésta vez para adelante. Sonic cayó justo encima de Amy, aunque a la eriza no le importó mucho que digamos (De hecho le gustó ¬w¬)… Vanilla cayó sobre su hija. A Neir ésta vez fue Dali la que le cayó encima, pero mejor deberíamos decir que fueron un par de cosas las que le cayeron en la cara al erizo… Jessica voló, casi literalmente, sobre el resto del grupo, y cayó de cara contra lo que sería el suelo del vehículo. Mientras que Tails al estar "semiinconsciente" no pudo tratar de frenar antes y salió despedido hasta quedar estampado en el parabrisas. Y otra vez, Shade se pudo sostener, ahorrándose todos los golpes.

"¡Cream! ¡¿Estás bien?"-Le preguntó su madre al levantar de encima y voltear-"¡Cream! ¡Respóndeme!"-Le pidió con desesperación mientras la zamarreaba, pero eso solo logró atontar mas a la ya de por sí atontada conejita.

Dalina por su parte, se separó casi instantáneamente de Neir ni bien se dio cuenta de la posición en la que habían caído. La zorrita quedó mirando para otro lado completamente sonrojada y cubriéndose el pecho con ambos brazos.

"Oye… podrías avisar que vas a frenar o acelerar"-Le sugirió Jessica al erizo negro con la cara todavía en el piso.

Pero Shadow no le hizo ni caso, y rápidamente se levantó, accionó la apertura de la puerta trasera y salió sin prestarle atención a ninguno.

"¿Shad, que…?"-Comenzó a preguntarle Sonic mientras se estiraba y salía, pero ver la destrucción y los cuerpos esparcidos por las calles lo hizo detenerse.

Mientras que Shadow solo apretaba fuertemente los dientes y los puños.

_

* * *

-Ahora vayamos a otro lugar en el que estaba ocurriendo un ataque de robots…_

Allí podemos ver como varios civiles huían despavoridos de las maquinas asesinas, las cuales alistaron sus ametralladoras para disparar a la multitud.

"¡Kienzan!"-Se escuchó resonar a una voz por todo el lugar, justo unos segundos antes de que un disco de energía cortase los cañones de las armas de los robots, solo para luego regresar y rebanarles las cabezas. Segundos después, un erizo de color naranja descendió en el medio de la calle y se puso entre la multitud y el resto del batallón de autómatas-"Hora de hacerlos chatarra"-Dijo en voz baja mientras el resto de las maquinas le disparaban, sin embargo no podían hacerle nada. Al mismo tiempo, él llevó sus dedos índice y corazón a la frente, comenzando a reunir energía en estos-"¡Makankosappo!"-Exclamó al llevar su mano hacia adelante, disparando el poderoso ataque hacia los robots, atravesando por el pecho a toda la fila del medio y detonando en una poderosa explosión, que se llevó consigo al resto.

"¿Por cuantos vamos?"-Preguntó Nora (Todavía con su armadura puesta) al llegar a su lado.

"¡No se! ¡Perdí la cuenta en los 100 hace 5 minutos!"-Respondió al lanzar una esfera de energía contra otro batallón que suplantó a los que destruyó hace segundos.

"…"-La cisne atinó a decir algo, pero un fuerte ruido metálico y un temblor la detuvieron-"¿Qué pasa?"-Preguntó confundida.

"Creo que eso"-Respondió el erizo señalando hacia la nube de humo que había generado su anterior ataque y por la que se asomaba algo grande.

_

* * *

-Regresemos a Angel Island…_

"¿Y ahora como me llevaré esto?"-Se preguntó a si mismo Yami con una mano en el mentón-"Creo que será a la antigua"-Se respondió unos segundos después dispuesto a tratar de levantar la gran gema, sin embargo se detuvo ya que escuchó algo a un costado y logró divisar un puño que se dirigía hacia él, pero a pesar de su velocidad no pudo evitar que lo golpease en la cara.

El lobo salió proyectado hacia el bosque varios cientos de metros lejos, y se cayó estrellándose contra varios árboles antes de detenerse MUY lejos del Altar. Tardó más de un minuto en recuperarse del golpe y poder levantarse dificultosamente agarrándose la cara. El ataque de hace un momento le había hecho un gran cantidad de daño.

"¡Kuso (_Mierda_)! ¡Voy a matar a ese equidna!"-Dijo molesto cambiando su expresión a una furia y regresó a toda velocidad al Altar, tomándole menos de 10 segundos llegar.

Al llegar allí se encontró con Knuckles quien lo esperaba de brazos cruzados enfrente de las escalares del Altar.

"Je ¿Sigues con vida?"-Cuestionó burlonamente el equidna sin descruzar sus brazos.

"¡Me tomaste desprevenido!"-Exclamó con furia el lobo-"¡No te volveré a dar ese privilegio!"-Afirmó poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Sin embargo, en lugar de encararlo, Knuckles cargó una esfera de energía en su mano y se dio vuelta rápidamente, golpeando con ella a Yami quien venía a atacarlo por ese lado. El lobo rodó por el suelo hasta estrellarse duramente contra algunos árboles, generando una cortina de humo. Pero el equidna no se fijó en ella, ya que se agachó y arrojó un codazo hacia la izquierda, esquivando el puño de Yami que vino menos de 1 segundo después y golpeando duramente al lobo en el estomago.

"¡Bakana (_Imposible_)! ¿Cómo… puede… pasar esto?"-Cuestionó el lobito retrocediendo mientras se agarraba el abdomen y luchaba por seguir de pie.

"Sencillo, por más que seas CASI tan rápido como Sonic…"-Comenzó a explicar haciendo énfasis en la palabra "casi"-"… tus ataques son muy predecibles, y al mismo tiempo no sabes golpear, por lo que no aprovechas del todo tu fuerza"

"¡Cierra la boca!"-Exclamó Yami preparándose para atacar.

Knuckles ladeó su cuerpo hacia la derecha y preparó su puño izquierdo, así que cuando el golpe del lobo no lo golpeó fue el equidna quien descargó un poderoso gancho en su mandíbula tirándolo al suelo.

"Además, cuando comienzas a correr parece que no puedes detenerte hasta llegar a tu objetivo y eso te pone en desventaja…"-Le indicó el equidna cruzándose de brazos mientras Yami trataba de levantarse.

"¡No digas ton…!"-Comenzó a gritar el lobo, pero una bola de energía que Knuckles le arrojó y que estaba demasiado distraído y lastimado como para evadir, lo hizo callar.

"Vete a casa niñito"-Le sugirió mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras, sin embargo, sentir una fuerte energía lo hizo detenerse.

_

* * *

-Ahora vamos a ver que les había pasado a Sonic y Compañía mientras eso ocurría…_

"¡Oh, dios!"-Exclamó Dalina al salir del vehículo y ver el desalentador "paisaje".

"Al parecer un batallón pasó por aquí y siguió el hacia allí"-Dedujo Neir con bastante frialdad mientras señalaba hacia donde se debían dirigir.

Entonces, sin avisarle a nadie Shadow vio algo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, cosa que también hizo Sonic.

"¡Rouge!"-Exclamó el erizo negro al ver a su compañera tirada en el medio de la calle sobre un gran charco de sangre. Se detuvo a su lado y colocó dos de sus temblorosos dedos en el cuello de la murciélago, suspirando de alivio-"Está viva, aunque apenas"-Comentó justo cuando el erizo azul llegaba a su lado-"¡Jessica, trae tu culo aquí!"

"¡¿Qué te p…?"-Comenzó a cuestionar una enojada coneja roja desde el alejado vehiculó, pero el otro erizo la interrumpió.

"¡Jessica, apresúrate, no hay tiempo!"-Explicó Sonic resumidamente.

La coneja solo suspiró, mientras se ponía en marcha, seguida de Neir, Dalina y Shade. Amy, Tails, Cream y Vanilla prefirieron quedarse dentro, el paisaje no era lo suficientemente bonito como para apreciarlo.

Al llegar donde los erizos, Jessica entendió perfectamente lo delicado de la situación.

"¿Está…?"-Comenzó a preguntar la coneja, pero otra vez fue interrumpida.

"¡Menos palabras y mas magia!"-Replicó Shadow con su típico tono de frustración, aunque ésta vez todos pudieron sentir algo de desesperación en la voz del erizo.

"_Mystic Regenerationis_"-Dijo la chica mientras ponía ambas manos sobre Rouge y su aura las rodeaba a ambas.

Después de casi un eterno minuto, las heridas de la murciélago comenzaron a cerrarse y desaparecer, permitiéndole abrir los ojos.

"¡¿Eh?"-Fue lo que soltó Rouge al sentarse rápidamente-"¡Shadow! ¡Sonic!"-Exclamó sorprendida de verlos a todos-"¿Qué…?"-Comenzó a preguntar, pero sus dudas se disiparon al examinar los alrededores.

"Vamos, esto todavía no ha terminado"-Indicó Shadow levantándose y poniéndose en marcha, seguido del resto.

"Ni siquiera ha empezado"-Agregó Neir.

_

* * *

-Volvamos a ver qué pasa con Knuckles y Yami en Angel Island…_

"¿Qué?"-Fue lo que dijo el equidna rojo al sentir una fuertísima energía oscura procedente del lobo.

"¡Me las vas a pagar!"-Exclamó con furia Yami mientras se incorporaba rodeado de una enorme aura de oscuridad que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande.

"¡¿Quién es éste chico?"-Cuestionó Knuckles completamente anonadado.

"¡Soy quien te va a matar!"-Gritó al levantar en alto su puño, reuniendo allí toda su aura-"¡Con mi Okami no Ken (_Puño del Lobo_)!"-Vociferó mientras su brazo derecho adquiría la forma de un lobo oscuro que le enseñaba fieramente los colmillos.

Sonriendo malignamente, Yami se puso en posición de ataque, mientras que Knuckles, en respuesta, asumió la posición de defensa.

_

* * *

-Nicolás: ¡Hola! ¡Y se vuelve a ir otro capítulo! Que posiblemente sea el último del año…_

_-Sonic: Sabes… me pareció un poco irónico que fuese Knuckles quien le dijese a Yami que sus ataques eran predecibles…_

_-Nicolás: Lo hice para que se sintiera irónico :D_

_-Neir: Esto demostró el porqué Wahn no lo había mandado a Angel Island… Yami todavía no sabe pelear…_

_-Yami: Guárdate tus deducciones para ti mismo, cerebrito… ¬¬X_

_-Neir: :D_

_-Nicolás: Creo que solo quedaría explicar que todas las expresiones extrañas que usa Yami (Y que tienen traducción en paréntesis) son japonesas._

_-Charmy (Apareciendo de quien sabrá dónde): ¿Y cuando empezamos nosotros?_

_-Nicolás: *Se sorprende de ver al abejorro* ¡Se supone que ya se los había explicado a Vector y a Espio!_

_-Charmy: ¿Explicado que?_

_-Nicolás: Que me va a ser muy difícil meterlos a los 3 en el fic._

_-Charmy: ¡¿Y eso porque?_

_-Nicolás: *Suspiro* Veras, no me gusta andar metiendo personajes porque si, y menos si no cumplen una función… y ésta Saga es una de las más cerradas dentro de la historia, por ende no puedo andar haciendo muchos agregados… aunque si la inspiración me llega a venir podría… Te lo pondré de éste modo Charmy, hay un 15% de posibilidades de que ustedes 3 aparezcan en ésta saga y un 85% de que lo hagan en la siguiente…_

_-Charmy: ¡No entendí ni J :)! ¡Mejor se lo preguntó a Vector! *Se va*_

_-Nicolás: ¬¬U *Suspiro* Ok, será mejor que les dé las gracias por las Reviews a: _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_, jeje, lo siento Khalei, pero no podrás participar en ésta batalla xD… y si, fue divertido como Cream hizo reaccionar a Dali…_

_-Dalina: No, no lo fue ¬¬x_

_-Nicolás: :D…¡Y si, ya lo sabía! ¡Kratos aparecerá en el nuevo Mortal Kombat (Que por más que será el 9° de la Saga, se llamará "Mortal Kombat" a secas ¿Raro, no?)!; a _**Tsubasa**_…_

_-Alpha: Si tanto quieres moler robots, ahí te mando unos 100 *Se pone a jugar con unos botones y de la nada salen unos 100 robots idénticos a los que atacaban Central City y se van hacia donde está Tsubasa*_

_-Nicolás: Siento pena por esos robots…_

_-Alpha: ¡Yo creo que va a ser divertido! :D_

_-Nicolás: ¬¬U… *Continua* También puede que recuerde las dos cosillas que pasaron hace poco en éste capítulo ¬w¬… y también podría ser Neirina…_

_-Jessica: *Golpea a Nicolás en la cabeza con un martillo gigante* ¡Eso ni soñarlo! Sería mejor NeirxJessica…_

_-Rage Dalina y Hyper Nicolás (Éste último levantándose después del martillazo): ¡NO!_

_-Jessica: Yo solo decía, jeje ^^U_

_-Nicolás: *Vuelve a la normalidad y continua*; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, exacto, tratándose de Shadow "insana" es algo normal xD… y todavía no le di una forma definitiva a la armadura de Nora, así que podría parecerse a cualquiera xD… yo a Saint Seiya le tengo tanto cariño como a Dragon Ball y recuerdo que veía ambos desde que tenía memoria xD… y es exactamente por lo contrario que puedo escribir tanto ya que, "Yo (Nico)" y la palabra "Trabajo" no vamos en la misma oración xD… y aquí también salió Yami, y Knuckles le da unas cuantas lecciones xD…_

_-Yami: ¬¬X_

_-Knuckles :D_

_-Nicolás: … aunque ahora parece que se le viene la noche al equidna…_

_-Knuckles: ¬¬U_

_-Yami: :D_

_-Nicolás: … a Metal Sonic le faltan unos 2 o 3 capítulos para aparecer, pero prometo una gran batalla ni bien lo haga ;D…_

_-Vegeta (Aparece mágicamente atrás de Nico, cruzado de brazos): Je, ésta niña cree que puede siquiera acercarse a mí…_

_-Nicolás: ¡¿Y tú de donde saliste?_

_-Vegeta: Soy un producto de retorcida mente *Al decir esto hace algo así como una media sonrisa, pero en la cara de Vegeta no podemos asegurar que sea eso*_

_-Nicolás: ¬¬UUUUU_

_-Vegeta: *Se da la vuelta y se va volando*_

_-Nicolás: Ejem *Continua*… Usted también se cuida ¡Y me sigue dejando comentarios largo, eh! xD; a _**Kira-Writer**_, te felicito por haber aprobado los exámenes ^^… tienes razón, ojala que hubiese una tienda de armas en cada barrio, nunca se sabe cuando podrías necesitar una xD… pues, ese "tropiezo", así como la relación de esos 2, está algo basada en algo que me pasó a mí (Incluyendo el tropezón, aunque esa vez fue por un empujón "accidental" de unos amigos ¬¬)… ya que estoy también le daré las gracias a _**Lilyanna the Cat**_ por agregar la historia a Favoritos ^^… y creo que tienes razón ¡Voy a obligar a Shadow a saludar!_

_-Shadow: ¡Sueña!_

_-Nicolás: ¡Vas a saludar quieras o no!_

_-Shadow: ¡No pienso hacerlo!_

_-Nicolás: ¡Pues lo harás!_

_-Shadow: ¡Que no!_

_-Nicolás: ¡Que si!_

_-Shadow: ¡NO!_

_-María (Aparece de por ahí): ¡Anda Shadow, no seas aguafiestas! ¡Solo es un saludo!_

_-Shadow (Sorprendido): ¡María! ¡¿Pero q…?_

_-María (Interrumpiéndolo): Los Comentarios del Autor son un lugar atemporal donde puede salir cualquier personaje (Sino mira que hasta Vegeta apareció, y él ni pertenece a ésta serie)… ¡Y anda, saluda!_

_-Shadow (Desistiendo): *Suspiro* Esta bien…_

_-Nicolás: *Continua* a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, Nitrox, no soy un mono ¬¬ de hecho soy un terrícola con genes de Saiyajin, y nací sin cola *Hace una sonrisa y la señal de la victoria con dos dedos*… y ya traté de explicárselo a Charmy, veremos si lo entendió xD._

_-Shadow: *Suspiro* Vengo a darles las gracias a las personas que han leído éste fic y dejado Reviews antes: _**Napo-1**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a _**Luna Modoki**_, a _**Maika Luna**_,__ a _**Brenda **_y a _**Tina-117**_._

_-Dalina: Y como es muy dudoso que subamos otro capítulo antes del 31 de Diciembre…_

_-Sonic, Neir, Yami, Dali, Jessi, Knuckles, María, Shadow y Nico (Saludando): ¡Les deseamos que pasen una Feliz Nochevieja con su Familia y Amigos! ¡Y también un prospero Año Nuevo! ¡Nos leemos luego! (Alpha solo saluda con la mano)._


	33. Continúa la batalla

_Jeje, lamento mucho la tardanza ^^U, no tuve Internet desde Año Nuevo más o menos, y me colgué bastante con este capítulo, pero hace unos días me dije "Nico, si te retrasas en vacaciones… ¿Qué vas a hacer durante el año?" y así fue como me puse a escribirlo, creí que iba a ser corto, pero me terminó quedando mucho más largo de lo que pensé, quizás no haya mucha acción pero me gustó como quedó :D. También diré que deben quedar unos 8-9 capítulos para que terminé el Fic ^w^._

_Pues, mejor me callo y los dejo con el capi…_

_

* * *

The Chaos Complot _

_Capitulo 33: Asalto a Central City, Parte 3: Continúa la batalla._

_-Altar de la Master Emerald, Angel Island. 2:15 pm._

"¡¿Quién es éste chico?"-Cuestionó Knuckles completamente anonadado.

"¡Soy quien te va a matar!"-Gritó Yami al levantar en alto su puño, reuniendo allí toda su aura-"¡Con mi Okami no Ken (_Puño del Lobo_)!"-Vociferó mientras su brazo derecho adquiría la forma de un lobo oscuro que le enseñaba fieramente los colmillos.

Sonriendo malignamente, Yami se puso en posición de ataque, mientras que Knuckles, en respuesta, asumió la posición de defensa.

"(¡Es muy poderoso!)"-Analizó el equidna apretando los dientes-"(¡No me deja otra alternativa que hacerlo!)"-Afirmó encorvándose un poco y concentrándose lo más rápido que podía, haciendo que un aura dorada comenzara a aparecer a su alrededor.

"¡¿Qué estas…?"-Cuestionó el lobo al notarlo, pero se detuvo al analizarlo bien-"¡No dejaré que hagas eso!"-Exclamó listo para salir al ataque.

"(¡Rayos! ¡No voy a alcanzar a hacerlo!)"-Notó Knuckles aun intentando lograrlo-"(¡Anoche pude hacerlo! ¡Tengo que repetirlo!)"-Se decía a sí mismo, pero debió detenerse al ver que su rival saltó hacia él con el puño que tenia al lobo de oscuridad listo para golpearlo.

"¡Te mataré de un solo golpe!"-Afirmó Yami todavía en el aire y a punto de alcanzar al equidna.

"¡YAMI!"-Vociferó una voz que resonó en toda la isla.

El lobo se detuvo en pleno vuelo al mismo tiempo que toda su aura de oscuridad (Incluyendo a la que estaba en su brazo derecho) se disipaba.

"Chi…Chiem-san"-Dijo con una expresión de miedo mientras descendía y volteaba hacia atrás.

"¡¿Quién mierda te autorizó a venir?"-Cuestionó furioso el perro blanco que salió de entre los árboles.

"Nadie… pe… pero yo…"-Trató de explicar con la cabeza gacha.

"¡Sin peros!"-Interrumpió Chiem con tono autoritario-"¡Estabas tratando de demostrar que eras el más fuerte, pero estuviste a punto de dejar que te matasen!"

"¡Eso no es…!"-Intentó contrariar el lobo.

"¿No es cierto Knuckles? Tú podrías derrotar a Yami"-Le preguntó el perro al equidna, el cual todavía estaba tratando de entender esto, pero sin embargo decidió asentir-"¡Volveremos a la base inmediatamente!"-Ordenó, a lo que el lobito no puso objeción alguna y se marchó volando-"Yami actuó en contra de las ordenes, Black Arrow no tratará de robar la Master Emerald por ahora"-Le explicó al equidna mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia el bosque-"¡Ah! Por cierto, tus amigos están luchando en Central City contra un ataque masivo… quizás quieras ir a ayudarlos"-Fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer entre la arbolada.

"Ok… eso fue raro…"-Se dijo a si mismo Knuckles sin entender mucho lo que pasó recién, pero entonces pensó en lo último que dijo ese tal Chiem-"¿Sera verdad que Sonic y los otros están peleando en Central City? ¿O será solo una trampa?"-Se preguntó con verdadera duda.

Lo estuvo pensando unos minutos… y llegó a la conclusión de que éste era su mal presentimiento… y que no podía dejar a sus amigos solos. Por lo que alzó su Chaos Emerald y desapareció.

_

* * *

-Veamos que hacen mientras la cisne y el erizo en Central City…_

"Guau… esa cosa es en verdad grande"-Se sorprendió Nora al ver un ENORME robot salir de la humareda.

Ese robot tenía cuatro patas que parecían de araña, un cuerpo largo en el centro y un cuello alto que daba a una "cabeza" con una esfera roja. Debía medir unos 15 metros altura

"Nos está mirando"-Acotó Nicolás al notar que el "ojo" de la maquina les apuntaba fijamente, hasta que comenzó a brillar-"Oh, oh"-Soltó un poco preocupado al notar que el brillo se debía a que estaba cargando energía. El robot disparó un rayo de energía roja, el erizo reaccionó rápidamente y, para no correr riesgos, se rodeó de un aura carmesí y desvió el ataque de un manotazo. La ráfaga se estrelló con un edificio y lo redujo a escombros en una poderosa explosión-"Ese ataque fue fuerte…"-Admitió-"… pero con mi Kaio-Ken podré…"-Comenzó a decir mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de confianza. Pero se detuvo al notar que dos disparadores lazers salieron del cuello y empezaron a cargar mucha más energía-"Ah… demonios…"-Llegó a soltar antes de que la maquina disparase un rayo tres veces más poderoso que antes. El erizo se cubrió con el aura carmesí y puso los brazos en cruz para tratar de resistir el ataque, pero inadvertidamente fue arrastrado muy lejos por éste.

"¡Nico!"-Exclamó Nora con preocupación, pero debió dejar de prestarle atención cuando una lluvia de misiles, disparados por la gran máquina, se dirigió hacia ella. Sin otra opción, se vio forzada a usar su Premonición para esquivar dificultosamente los ataques.

"Ok…"-Fue lo dijo Nicolás al salir de la pila de escombros en la que lo había metido el ataque-"… se acabó el erizo amable…"-Continuó mientras se limpiaba el polvo de la ropa-"... hora de destrozar metal…"-Agregó comenzando a caminar mientras el aura carmesí lo rodeaba-"¡…Sanbai Kaio-Ken!"-Exclamó cargando energía en ambas manos, justo antes de desaparecer.

_(Sanbai Kaio-Ken es lo mismo que decir Triple Kaio-Ken. Además para el que no lo sepa, diré que ésta técnica da un aura color carmesí y que multiplica la fuerza, velocidad y poder del usuario; el normal lo hace x2, el triple x3 y así sucesivamente… aunque, fuerza bastante el cuerpo)._

La cisne seguía esquivando los misiles y rayos que le lanzaba el robot, mientras hacía eso, se iba acercando poco a poco a la maquina, logran estar lo suficientemente cerca para darle una patada a una de sus grandes patas, sacándolo de balance.

"(¡Nora! ¡A un lado!)"-Escuchó que alguien le hablaba en la mente, y reconoció fácilmente quien era, por lo que obedeció dando un rápido salto hacia un costado.

"¡Final Flash!"-Vociferó el erizo naranja liberando una enorme cantidad de energía desde sus manos, la cual se dirigió directo hacia el robot, desintegrando la mayoría de su cuerpo, para luego ser redirigida hacia el cielo, terminando perdiéndose de vista-"No es conveniente que eso explotase aquí"-Comentó sacudiéndose las manos.

"¡Bien hecho!"-Felicitó la chica chocando los 5 con su compañero.

"Je, tú también lo has…"-Comenzó a decir, pero un sonidito proveniente de su bolsillo lo detuvo-"Me pregunto quién será-"Fue lo que soltó mientras sacaba su celular y atendía la llamada-"Hola…"-Dijo por reflejo.

"_¡Qué suerte que atendieras!_"-Exclamó una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea, se oía algo agitada como si hubiese corrido, y en el fondo se escuchaban algo así como disparos.

"¡Lara! ¿Qué pasa?"-Cuestionó el erizo algo sorprendido.

"_¡Caímos en una emboscada de Black Arrow!_"-Explicó la chica-"_¡Estamos…!_"-Empezó a continuar, pero una explosión cercana se lo impidió-"_¡Nathan dale un tiro a ese!_"-Se escuchó su orden un tanto más alejada, como si hubiese apartado el teléfono de su boca, y un segundo después se escuchó un sonido de disparo más agudo que los otros, como de una escopeta.

"Creo que ustedes solos podrían desenvolverse bien"-Replicó Nicolás con algo de pesadez.

"_¡Contra estos tipos sí, pero…!_"-Comenzó a responder, sin embargo dejó de hablar justo cuando se escuchaban un par de disparos, pero estaban demasiado cerca, como si fuese la propia chica quien gatillaba-"_¡…hay un par de sujetos raros! ¡Elena los está entreteniendo mientras nosotros nos encargamos de estos mercenarios…!_"-Continuó con su explicación, para luego hacer una pausa, volviendo a escucharse disparos.

"Si tú utilizaras tu Excalibur podría con cualquiera"-Recordó el erizo algo molesto.

"_¡No quiero gastar energía contra estos inútiles! ¡Y quizás Elena no pueda con esos tipos!_"-Contrarió la chica algo enojada, para después cambiar a un tono más bien serio-"_Además… es posible que consigamos información acerca de la ubicación de Black Arrow y del Cetro de Joyas, pero no sé donde puedan estar Blaze y Marine_"-Explicó.

"¿Dónde estás tú?"-Le preguntó después de suspirar.

"_¡Estamos en Empire City!_"-Respondió la chica del otro lado de la línea.

"Vamos para allá"-Dijo al colgar, luego miró a su compañera-"L…"

"Si, ya se"-Cortó Nora, para no perder más tiempo y puso la mano en el hombro del erizo.

"Es difícil localizar sus energías…"-Comentó Nicolás llevando dos dedos a su frente, entonces notó algo, pero no dio muestras de haberse sorprendido y se siguió concentrando-"(Siento que 3 sujetos nos están espiando… pero sus energías no son malignas…)"-Analizó a los extraños sin darles mucha importancia-"… ya las tengo"-Afirmó un segundo antes de que ambos desaparecieran.

_

* * *

-Ahora vayamos con Shadow y los otros…_

Nuestros amigos seguían movilizándose con cuidado en el vehículo de transporte de tropas, siguiendo el rastro de destrucción.

"Oye Rouge"-Llamó Neir a la murciélago-"¿Qué ocurrió allí? Estoy seguro que no fue causado por los robots comunes que vimos antes"-Reflexionó cruzándose de brazos.

"Es verdad"-Respondió la chica suspirando-"Aguantamos perfectamente el asalto de esos robots comunes, pero…"-Comenzó a explicar, haciendo una pausa para tomar aire-"… entonces apareció una maquina diferente a las otras… y no pudimos hacer nada… tengo suerte de estar viva"-Terminó con su explicación agachando la cabeza.

En el grupo se formaron caras reflexivas, la mayoría pensaban en ese robot del que hablaba Rouge, otros (Como Shadow, Shade y Neir) estaban más preocupados por el hecho de que Alpha y los otros de Black Arrow pudiesen venir a aguar todavía más la fiesta.

"¿Uh?"-Fue lo que soltó Shadow al ver algo delante-"¿Ese no es Knuckles?"-Preguntó señalando al frente. Al escuchar lo que dijo, todo el grupo se amontonó mirando desde el parabrisas, y en efecto, lograron reconocer al equidna a una cuadra de distancia.

Por su parte, Knuckles estaba examinando un destruido batallón de robots, junto a algo que parecían piezas de una maquina mucho mas grande.

"Quizás esto sea obra de Sonic y los otros"-Comentó para sí mismo, justo antes de darse cuenta de que algo se acercaba. Se volteó rápidamente en guardia, solo para darse cuenta que un vehículo de G.U.N. conducido por Shadow era lo que se acercaba.

Al llegar con el equidna, el primero en bajar fue el erizo azul.

"¡Hey Knux!"-Saludó Sonic, luego notó la gran cantidad de robots destruidos y soltó un silbido-"No perdiste el tiempo"

"Yo no fui"-Contrarió Knuckles cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Y entonces quien fue?"-Cuestionó Dalina.

"No lo sé, ya estaban así cuando llegué"-Respondió el equidna.

Shadow estaba examinando algo que parecía una pierna de un robot gigantesco, sin embargo no pudo encontrar el resto del cuerpo, quizás alguien lo había destruido por completo…

"¿Ésta pierna le pertenecía a la maquina que te atacó?"-Le preguntó el erizo negro a su amiga.

"No, el robot era más pequeño que eso… y solo 1 metro más grande que los otros"-Contestó la murciélago mirando el pedazo de autómata.

Justo después de eso, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles y Dalina se dieron cuenta de algo y miraron hacia uno de los edificios en ruinas.

"¿No creen que es de mala educación espiar a otros?"-Cuestionó el erizo azul, a lo cual todos los que no se habían dado cuenta voltearon hacia el mismo lugar que sus amigos.

"¿Cómo es que nos han descubierto?"-Preguntó una voz chillona desde los escombros, sin embargo, no parecía dirigirse hacia nuestros amigos.

"Es porque no son fáciles de engañar"-Le respondió otra voz, ésta tenía un tono más agudo.

"Y eso no me sorprende"-Agregó una voz calmada que le pertenecía a un camaleón purpura que se estaba volviendo visible, junto a un cocodrilo y un abejorro.

"Pero si son los Chaotix"-Comentó Knuckles cruzándose de brazos.

"Teníamos tiempo de no verlos chicos"-Les dijo Vector a modo de saludo, mientras Charmy revoloteaba alrededor de todo el grupo.

"¡Cierto! ¡Desde que esos aliens feos atacaron…!"-Comenzó a decir el abejorro, pero se detuvo al fijarse en tres sujetos que no conocía-"¡Hey, a ustedes no los conocemos!"-Exclamó señalando a Neir, Dalina y Jessica-"¿No los conocemos verdad?"-Le preguntó a sus dos colegas mientras un signo de interrogación aparecía sobre su cabeza.

"No Charmy… no los conocemos"-Suspiró Espio.

"¿Y quiénes son?"-Les preguntó a los tres que no conocía.

"Pues… yo me llamo Neir"-Se presentó el erizo celeste algo sorprendido.

"Mi nombre… es Dalina"-Dijo la zorrita amarilla igual de desconcertada que su amigo.

"¡Y yo soy Jessica!"-Se introdujo eufóricamente la coneja roja, pero luego cambio su semblante a uno de duda-"¿Pero y ustedes quiénes son?"-Les preguntó.

"¡Nosotros somos la mejor agencia de detectives de toda Central City!"-Afirmó Vector mientras él y Charmy hacían una pose-"¡Los Chaotix!"

"Vector… somos la ÚNICA agencia de detectives de Central City"-Contrarió Espio de brazos cruzados haciendo énfasis en la palabra "única", provocando las risas de todo el grupo.

"Ejem… bueno, eso es solo un tecnicismo"-Acotó el cocodrilo tratando de desviar la atención.

"¿Qué es tecnicisismo?"-Preguntó Charmy, lo cual causó que tanto Vector como Espio se diesen un manotazo en la cara.

"Oigan… ¿Fueron ustedes los que destruyeron estos robots?"-Cuestionó Shadow con algo de brusquedad.

"Pues, hemos destruido una buena cantidad de robots… pero a estos no"-Explicó Vector.

"¿Y qué hacían ahí escondidos?"-Interrogó Rouge.

"Veras, después de luchar contra algunos autómatas…"-Comenzó a explicar Espio.

_

* * *

-Hagamos más grafica su explicación…_

Espio, Vector y Charmy corrían por las desiertas y destruidas calles de la ciudad…

"¿De dónde creen que vengan estos robots?"-Preguntó el abejorro.

"Ni idea… pero son muchísimos"-Respondió el cocodrilo.

"Y seguramente haya más"-Agregó el camaleón.

El grupo siguió el camino, hasta poder ver como una multitud aterrada escapaba de un grupo de esas mismas maquinas que habían combatido hace poco.

"¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!"-Exclamó Charmy al notar que los robots alistaban sus ametralladoras.

"Espera… ¿Qué es eso?"-Detuvo Espio al ver como un disco de energía cortó las armas de los autómatas y luego les rebanó la cabeza-"¿Pero qué…?"-Comenzó a cuestionar, sin embargo se detuvo al ver como un erizo de color naranja aparecía en el medio de la calle.

"¿Qué cree que hace?"-Preguntó Vector-"El solo no p…"

"¡Makankosappo!"-Escucharon gritar al erizo, mientras dispara un poderoso ataque de dos de sus dedos, que destruía a gran parte del batallón de maquinas.

Los tres quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el poder del extraño, sin embargo, pudieron salir de su sorpresa al ver como una chica revestida con una armadura aparecía al lado de ese chico misterioso, justo un segundo antes de que este lanzara una esfera de energía que voló varios robots mas.

Los Chaotix, decidieron mirar más de cerca y gracias a la invisibilidad de Espio se acercaron por las ruinas de algunos edificios, hasta quedar justo al lado de los dos extraños. En el momento exacto que una gran máquina se acercaba.

Luego, lo que pasó fue que siguieron viendo cuando esos dos destruyeron a ese robot, cuando se fueron y cuando llegó Knuckles.

_

* * *

-Volvamos al presente…_

Cuando el camaleón terminó de dar su explicación, todos analizaron un poco las cosas, y el primero en hablar fue Shadow:

"¿Tienen idea de quienes puedan ser esos dos?"-Fue lo que preguntó.

"No… pero ese erizo demostró ser fuerte… y estoy más que seguro que no mostró ni de lejos lo que podía hacer"-Agregó Espio.

"Es una pena que se hayan marchado… parece que podrían habernos ayudado con este problema…"-Comentó Sonic.

"Bueno… ahora lo importante es acabar con todos los robots de Black Arrow que queden"-Opinó Neir.

"Así que es esa organización la que está detrás de este ataque…"-Fue lo que dijo el camaleón al razonarlo un poco.

"¡¿Saben acerca de Black Arrow?"-Cuestionó Dalina bastante sorprendida.

"Je, no por nada somos la mejor agencia de detectives de la zona"-Dijo Vector con un tono de orgullo.

"¡Que somos la única!"-Contrarió Espio todavía cruzado de brazos.

"Tecnicismos… tecnicismos"-Acotó el cocodrilo encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza.

"¡Todavía no me han dicho que es un tecnicisismo!"-Dijo Charmy algo frustrado.

"No es nada Charmy"-Respondió Espio con una gota en la cabeza y llevándose la mano a la cara.

En eso, Shadow sintió un pitido en el comunicador de su muñeca, estaba recibiendo una llamada.

"Aquí el Agente Shadow"-Fue lo que dijo al responder.

"_Veo que ha destruido todos los enemigos en esa zona_"-Dijo el hombre del otro lado de la línea-"_Sin embargo, aun quedan algunos grupos de autómatas repartidos por varias zonas de la ciudad_"-Informó-"_En un instante le enviaré las localizaciones exactas_"

El erizo negro tocó varios botones de su dispositivo y examinó el mapa de la ciudad detenidamente…

"Hay tres puntos más en los que hay robots"-Explicó al mirar al grupo-"Uno está a dos kilómetros al oeste, otro a tres al sur y el ultimo a uno en el nordeste"-Señaló los lugares exactos-"Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es…"

"…dividirnos"-Terminaron Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shade, Rouge, Neir y Dalina.

"Y luego reencontrarnos en el cuartel de G.U.N."-Agregó.

"Tails, Knuckles y yo nos encargaremos de los del sur"-Afirmó el erizo azul sonriendo confiadamente.

"Shade, ven con Shadow y conmigo, iremos por los del nordeste"-Sugirió la murciélago, a lo que la equidna y el erizo negro asintieron.

"¡Yo voy con Neir!"-Exclamaron Dali y Jessi al mismo tiempo levantando la mano, pero al notar que la otra había hablado se lanzaron una mirada asesina.

"Pre… preferiría… ir solo"-Sugirió el erizo celeste con algo de duda.

"¡NO!"-Gritaron las dos enamoradas al mismo tiempo, mientras lo agarraban por los brazos y lo arrastraban hacia el oeste, mientras todo el grupo los miraba con la boca abierta.

El primero en lograr salir de la sorpresa fue Sonic, quien entonces le habló a los Chaotix…

"Hey, Vector…"-Lo llamó, sacándolo de la sorpresa-"¿…creen poder llevar a las chicas sanas y salvas hasta el cuartel de G.U.N.?"-Le preguntó señalando a Amy, Cream y Vanilla.

"¿Por quién nos tomas, Sonic? ¡Claro que lo haremos! ¡No lo tienes ni que preguntar!"-Afirmó Vector.

"Llévense el vehículo…"-Sugirió Shadow, quien estaba saliendo de éste, con una ametralladora, algo que parecía una bazooka y un par de pistolas, todo esto en la espalda, mientras que en las manos tenía otra pistola y otra ametralladora-"… irán más seguros y más rápido que a pie"-Terminó al pasarle la pistola a Rouge y la ametralladora a Shade.

Vector, Charmy, y Vanilla abordaron el vehículo, Espio prefirió ir en la parte de arriba por si las dudas, mientras que Amy y Cream…

"Sonic…"-Lo llamó la eriza-"… ten cuidado"

"Tails… tú también"-Añadió la conejita.

El erizo y el zorrito les sonrieron y levantaron su pulgar a la vez que decían: "Lo tendremos"

Las chicas se conformaron con eso y subieron al vehículo, el cual se puso en marcha hacia el cuartel de G.U.N.

El Team Sonic rápidamente salió en su dirección en Speed Formation, mientras que Shadow, Rouge y Shade lo hicieron para donde les correspondía.

_

* * *

-Con los Chaotix…_

La mitad del viaje transcurrió de manera tranquila, relativamente, ya que Charmy no podía estar tres segundos sin decir o preguntar algo, lo cual ya estaba a punto de hacer explotar la vena que Vector tenía en la cabeza.

"¿Ya llegamos?"-Preguntó el abejorro… ya debía ser la vez número 3 que hacia esa pregunta en los últimos 2 minutos y las pregunta número 20 del trayecto.

El cocodrilo estuvo a punto de gritarle algo, pero una explosión muy cercana que sacudió el vehículo le obligó a detenerse y hacer algunas maniobras.

"¡¿Qué sucede?"-Cuestionó Amy algo asustada.

"¡Hay un robot que nos está atacando!"-Escucharon a la voz de Espio desde el techo-"¡Es diferente a los otros!"-Explicó, justo cuando se sintió otra explosión-"¡Vector! ¡Yo me quedaré a entretenerlo, ustedes sigan!"-Afirmó mientras escuchaban un sonido de salto.

Ya que el camaleón había dado un brinco para patear la cabeza del autómata agresor, logrando que este se precipitara hacia el suelo, aunque no se estrelló, ya que pudo levantar el vuelo unos segundos antes de quedar estampado.

Al llegar al piso, Espio examinó al enemigo, era un robot parecido a los anteriores, solo que más alto, aunque poco más de un metro, tenía dos lanzadores de misiles en los hombros y un blindaje más grueso. Y, aunque nuestro amigo no lo sabía, este era el robot que había visto Rouge.

_-Sigamos a los que iban en el vehículo…_

"¿Creen que esté bien dejar al Sr. Espio solo?"-Preguntó Cream.

"Yo estaría más preocupado por el robot que lo va a enfrentar"-Contrarió Vector con total seguridad.

_

* * *

-Ahora pasamos con el Team Sonic…_

Y solo los vemos destruir un robot tras otro. Los tres despachaban maquinas en segundos, Sonic los partía al medio con sus Spin Attacks, Knuckles los molía a puñetazos y Tails o les disparaba con su Chaos Blaster o los cortaba con la espada de éste. Mucho no hay para comentar que no se lo puedan imaginar…

_

* * *

-Así que pasemos con Neir y las chicas…_

Y allí podemos ver como Dalina y Jessica despedazaban autómatas a diestra y siniestra gracias a sus poderes, mientras que a Neir se le dificultaba un poco más, ya que le quedaba apenas un único cargador…

"(… 30… 29… 28… 27…)"-Contaba el erizo mentalmente la cantidad de balas que tenia, y no las desperdiciaba, ya que gracias a su capacidad de razonamiento, logró descubrir que la fuente de energía de los robots estaba en el pecho a la altura del corazón, por lo que cada uno de sus disparos destruía una de las maquinas-"(… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…)"-Fue lo que dijo al usar su última bala, sin embargo, todavía le quedaban una buena cantidad de maquinas por eliminar. Como parte de su plan, lanzó su ametralladora con la cara de uno de sus enemigos, logrando despistarlo lo suficiente para darle una poderosísima patada en la cabeza, separándola del cuerpo-"(3)"-Contó el número de granadas que le quedaban, rápidamente encendió sus Air Shoes y tiró a cuatro robots al suelo, tomó rápidamente uno de sus explosivos y lo arrojó contra otro grupo, destruyéndolo por completo-"(2)"-Se recordó antes de volver a hacerlo, acabando con varios mas-"(1)"

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese utilizar su ultima granada, algo lo agarró de la remera y lo elevó en el aire… era un robot parecido a los otros, solo que su diseño era más aerodinámico y ligero, además de tener un Jet Pack en la espalda.

"¡Neir!"-Exclamaron Dalina y Jessica al notar que el erizo era arrastrado por esa máquina.

"¡Descuiden! ¡Yo puedo ocuparme de él! ¡Terminen el trabajo aquí! ¡Nos vemos en el cuartel de G.U.N.!"-Les indicó mientras el autómata se lo llevaba más y más lejos, hasta que las chicas lo perdieron de vistas-"Debo agradecerte…"-Le dijo al robot, el cual se preparaba para estrellarlo contra un edificio, pero Neir fue mucho más listo y accionó su Jet Pack a toda potencia, zafándose a tiempo-"… ya que me liberaste de esas dos locas por un rato… es una lástima que tenga de romperte en pedazos"-Terminó, justo cuando la maquina se lanzaba hacia él.

_

* * *

-Veamos cómo le iba mientras a Shadow y compañía…_

Y, como seguramente podrían imaginar, en esa zona ya no quedaba robots enemigos… solo chatarra. Así que, sin nada más que hacer, el equipo se dirigió hacia el cuartel de G.U.N.

_

* * *

-Vayamos a ver qué estaba haciendo Espio mientras cosas ocurrían…_

El camaleón estudiaba cuidadosamente a la maquina enemiga, esperando algún movimiento por parte de esta. Y unos segundos después, lo obtuvo. Ya que el robot activo los dos contenedores de misiles de sus hombros y disparó una lluvia de ellos hacia Espio, quien esquivó la gran mayoría fácilmente, destruyendo algunos con shurikens mientras se acercaba rápidamente.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el autómata le apuntó con su palma derecha, por la cual disparó una ráfaga de energía muy poderosa, que pareció impactar de lleno en el camaleón… sin embargo, esto no era más que una ilusión, ya que Espio en realidad se encontraba saltando directamente hacia su oponente, al mismo tiempo que hacia aparecer una katana con la que, de un rapidísimo movimiento, cortó la cabeza al robot.

"Fácil"-Fue todo lo que dijo el camaleón al desaparecer su espada y dirigirse hacia el punto de reunión.

_

* * *

-Volvamos con Neir…_

Al ir allí, podemos ver cómo el erizo y el robot volador se lanzaron el uno contra el otro a toda velocidad.

"(5… 4…)"-Contó Neir los segundos que quedaban para que, la granada a la que le había quitado la anilla, explotase-"(… 3… 2…)"-Se dijo a si mismo mientras lanzaba el explosivo hacia el autómata-"(… 1)"-Terminó al elevarse rápidamente, salvándose de la detonación que destruyo por completo a su objetivo-"Mi trabajo aquí está hecho"-Dijo mientras se sacudía las manos y comenzaba a volar hacia el cuartel de G.U.N.

_

* * *

-Ahora veamos que estaban haciendo Dali y Jessi…_

Y podemos ver que ya habían terminado con todos los problemas.

"¿Por dónde es que queda el cuartel de G.U.N.?"-Cuestionó Jessica con una mano en la barbilla.

"Por allá"-Señaló Dalina hacia la izquierda con bastante seguridad.

"En realidad creo que era por aquel lado"-Contrarió la coneja apuntando para el lado opuesto.

"¿Si estabas tan segura para que preguntas?"-Preguntó la zorrita con algo de enojo.

"Por cortesía"-Respondió la chica de color rojo desinteresadamente al cruzarse de brazos y mirar para otro lado.

"¡Las personas normales suelen preguntar cuando tienen una duda!"-Explicó mas enojada la chica de color amarillo.

"¡Y las personas normales también suelen esperar algo más de tiempo para irritarse!"-Agregó Jessica enfadada al mirar a su "compañera".

"Pues yo no soy muy normal… y suelo tirarle los dientes a quien me hace irritar…"-Le dijo Dalina a regañadientes.

"¡Hmph!..."-Soltó la coneja al darse la vuelta sin descruzarse de brazos y comenzar a caminar-"… y yo suelo no gastar energía en gente que no vale nada…"-Acotó sin voltearse a verla.

"(¡¿Quién te crees?)"-Cuestionó la zorrita en su mente, completamente furiosa-"(¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!)"-Pensaba mientras se iba por el lado contrario que la otra chica.

Dalina caminó un buen trayecto guiándose por la destrucción ocasionada, tratando de encontrar el lugar en que el resto del grupo había quedado en reunirse, hacía varios días que había recorrido la ciudad con Amy y se la conocía bastante bien, pero ahora no sabía qué lugar es cual… odiaría admitirlo, pero se había perdido. Volar solo serviría para gastar energía, y en un momento así eso no era muy inteligente, por lo que siguió caminando mientras pensaba… en cómo iba a cocinar un estofado de coneja roja…

"Un día de estos… le voy a tirar todos los dientes a esa presumida…"-Protestaba para sus adentros la zorrita con las manos en los bolsillos. Siguió dando giros sin encontrar nada más que ruinas, chatarra y cadáveres, pero no se fijaba en esas cosas… al menos, no hasta que oyó unos pasos que venían de un callejón cercano-"¡¿Quién anda ahí?"-Cuestionó poniéndose rápidamente en guardia y encarando hacia donde se encontraba el extraño, que continuaba acercándose. Luego de unos instantes logró reconocer dos ojos rojos que estaban brillando-"Gamma"-Murmuró al verlo.

"Hola Delta"-Saludó el equidna con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

_

* * *

-10 minutos después, fuera del Cuartel General de G.U.N…._

Todos los equipos se estaban reuniendo en ese lugar; el Team Sonic había vuelto hace un cuarto de hora; el de Shadow lo había hecho hace 12 minutos; Neir había encontrado el camino por sí mismo; Jessica llegó recién; mientras que Dalina todavía no lo había hecho. Los Chaotix y, Amy, Cream y Vanilla ya estaban allí desde hace bastante.

"Me pregunto donde se habrá metido Dali…"-Comentó el erizo celeste en voz alta con algo de preocupación al ver que la chica no volvía.

"Yo le dije que conocía el camino, pero no me quiso hacer caso"-Respondió la coneja roja encogiéndose de hombros-"Quizás la hayan matado"

"¡Jessica!"-Exclamó Amy-"¡No digas esas cosas!"-Le reprochó, a lo que la referida solo miró para otro lado.

"Allí viene Delta"-Señaló Shadow al sentir su presencia.

Y en efecto, la zorrita se acercaba caminando por la calle.

"¡Si que te demoraste!"-Fue lo que le dijo Sonic ni bien la chica llegó con ellos.

Pero entonces, el grupo notó que la chaqueta de Dalina estaba bastante destrozada, igual que parte del pantalón, además de tener algunos golpes en la cara y los brazos.

"Oye… ¿Tuviste algunos problemas?"-Le preguntó Tails.

"Algo así… me encontré con Gamma…"-Respondió sinceramente la zorrita mientras sonreía.

"¡¿Gamma?"-Exclamaron todos (Salvo Shadow y Knuckles).

"Sip… pero, le di una paliza…"-Agregó la chica sin sacar su sonrisa, pero entonces cambió a una expresión de duda-"… aunque ahora que me pongo a pensarlo… fue algo confuso…"-Acotó poniendo una mano en su mentón.

"Si Gamma está aquí… eso quiere decir que posiblemente Alpha y los otros también deben estarlo"-Dedujo Rouge.

"Entonces solo será cuestión de encontrarlos y "saludarlos""-Fue lo que dijo Shadow al tronarse los nudillos.

Mientras el grupo discutía sobre qué hacer a continuación, Dali seguía pensando en cómo es que había luchado con el equidna, su mente le decía que habían tenido una pelea y que ella había ganado, pero todo era demasiado borroso, no recordaba nada en absoluto… de hecho ahora que lo notaba, su mente se estaba quedando completamente en blanco, trató de moverse… pero no pudo… intentó decirle algo a sus compañeros… pero las palabras no salieron de su boca…

"Oye Dali… ¿Te pasa al…?"-Comenzó a preguntarle Neir poniendo una mano en su hombro. Pero, debió detenerse cuando la zorrita lo envió a volar con Psycho Impulse.

"¡Dali! ¡¿Qué tratas de hacer?"-Cuestionó Sonic al notar lo que había pasado.

"¿No es obvió?"-Le preguntó la chica con la mirada baja-"Estoy comenzando a matarlos a todos ustedes"-Respondió al levantar la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa sádica y un brillo rojo en los ojos.

_

* * *

-Nicolás: ¡Y se lo dejo aquí! ^^_

_-Todos: ¡¿Por qué? D:_

_-Nicolás: Porque así hay mas intriga :P_

_-Todos: Eres perverso ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: Lo sé :D_

_-Tails: Hmm… en éste capítulo no hay nada para aclarar… creo…_

_-Nicolás: No… no hay nada… así que paso a darles las gracias por las Reviews a: _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, cualquiera hubiera disfrutado eso ¬w¬…_

_-Yami: Éste Knuckles tiene suerte que Chiem-san nos haya interrumpido… de otro modo lo hubiera despedazado…_

_-Knuckles: Eso es lo que tú crees ¬¬X_

_-Nicolás: ¡Cállense! *Continua*; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, de hecho he subido capítulos todavía más tarde, ya que el 18 lo subí un día a las 4 am xD… ah ¿Pareció una insinuación de ShadowxRouge? Pues, en realidad con eso quise remarcar que Rouge es la mejor amiga de Shadow (Y también Omega… aunque éste esté en el taller de reparaciones en estos momentos xD), son compañeros y la murciélago estaba agonizando, era obvio que el erizo iba a estar algo desesperado, creo… y aunque la pelea entre Yami y Knuckles se interrumpió, puedo decirle que ninguno de los hubieran terminado bien de seguir peleando xD… sip, todo el Universo está enterado del NeirxDalina (Salvo los dos nombrados y Jessica, que en realidad no lo quiere aceptar) xD… y descuide, Vegeta es solo un malhumorado presumido (Como Shadow), solo fanfarronea como siempre…_

-Mientras, en el Dragon World…

_-Vegeta SSJ: ¡Achuuuuu! *Por la distracción que le provocó el estornudo recibió un golpe en la mejilla* ¡Ah! ¡Kakarotto no es justo! ¡Estaba distraído!_

_-Goku SSJ (Algo apenado): Jeje, discúlpame, no me perca… *Es interrumpido por un golpe idéntico al que le había dado a su rival* ¡Oye!_

_-Vegeta SSJ (Sonriendo presuntuosamente): ¡Ahora estamos a mano!_

_-Goku SSJ: ¡Pero si serás! *Continua la pelea*_

-Volvemos a donde estábamos antes…

_-Nicolás: *Continua*; a _**Tsubasa**_, todos se han fijado en esa escena ^^U… pues, hasta Vegeta se ha preocupado por otros ¿Por qué Shadow no habría de hacerlo? xD… y lamento haber cortado el rollo en éste capítulo, pero ni Nora ni yo nos encontraremos con Sonic y compañía en ésta Saga, hay otros asuntos de los que debemos preocuparnos… en éste momento Yami no significaría ningún reto para ti, aunque si entrenase sería bastante difícil derrotarlo… y oye, esos pensamientos son muy profundos … _

_-Alpha: Ja ¿Quieres que mande robots? ¡Pues mandaré robots! *Saca un interruptor de su bolsillo y lo acciona, haciendo que del piso salgan 10 robots gigantes idénticos al que apareció en éste capítulo (El de 15 metros)* ¡Ja! ¡Veamos qué haces contra un batallón de éstas maquinas que se necesitó el Final Flash de éste alienígena para destruirlos!_

_-Nicolás: ¿Sera que nadie entiende que soy terrícola? *Suspira y continua*; a _**Lilyanna the Cat**_, gracias por los halagos ^^… pues en ese caso tanto tú como Kira deberían intentar escribir algo, pero también es conveniente que leas algunas historias antes de intentar una propia, yo hice eso xD… al final no fue tan difícil que Shadow salude *Se voltea a ver al erizo* ¿Verdad Shad?_

_-Shadow: *Agacha la cabeza*_

_-Nicolás: *Continua*; a _**Kira-Writer**_, pues, quizás el capitulo 8 no cumplió del todo mis expectativas ^^U, pero gracias por decir eso :D… entonces ya me imagino lo pesado que debe ser tu primito xD… ¡A ti y a Lily también les deseo un Feliz 2011!... *Vuelve a mirar al erizo negro* ¿No era tan difícil, no?_

_-Shadow: *Voltea a ver a María y suspira* De ahora en más saludaré…_

_-María: ¡Genial! ^^_

_-Nicolás: *Continua*; a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, al final si los incluí xD…_

_-Charmy: ¡Aparecimos en el Fic!_

_-Espio: *Aparta a Charmy* Es de mala educación interrumpir a…_

_-Vector: *Empuja a Espio* ¡Los grandes detectives tendrán su momento de gloria!_

_-Charmy: ¡Tú lo has dicho Vector!_

_-Nicolás (Enojado): ¡Primero déjenme terminar de saludar! ¡Después hagan lo que quieran! _

_-Charmy y Vector: Está bien ^^U_

_-Nicolás: *Continua*… *Suspiro* Me pregunto si habrá sido buena idea incluirlos…_

_-Espio: Ya te lo he dicho… por mí no tienes que preocuparte…_

_-Nicolás: Por suerte…_

_-Dalina: *Lee el comentario desubicado de Hanck* ¿Sabes?... la próxima vez que te vea te golpearé hasta que pierdas la consciencia equidna… ¬¬X_

_-Nicolás: Yo que tú me escondería Hanck… y cómo ya te dije, detrás de Blaze y Marine hay una historia… que será contada otro día xD…_

_-Tails: Pues, les daré las gracias a los que han leído éste Fic y dejado Reviews antes: a _**Napo-1**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a _**Luna Modoki**_, a _**Maika Luna**_,__ a _**Brenda **_y a _**Tina-117**_._

_-Tails, Yami, Knuckles, Shadow, María, Charmy, Espio, Vector, Dali y Nico (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego! (Alpha solo saluda con la mano)._


	34. Un verdadero problema

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capítulo 34: Asalto a Central City, Parte 4: Un verdadero problema._

"¡Dali! ¡¿Qué tratas de hacer?"-Cuestionó Sonic al notar lo que había pasado.

"¿No es obvió?"-Le preguntó la chica con la mirada baja-"Estoy comenzando a matarlos a todos ustedes"-Respondió al levantar la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa sádica y un brillo rojo en los ojos.

"¡¿Qué te p…?"-Comenzó a cuestionar Jessica a punto de hacer algo, sin embargo, un gancho en la mandíbula de parte de Dalina la obligó a callar.

Pero, la chica no se quedó allí y dio un salto hacia Knuckles, arrojándole una patada, que el equidna pudo bloquear con su brazo, lo mismo para el segundo de intento de ataque del cual se protegió de la misma manera.

"Caíste"-Le informó en esa posición la chica poniendo su palma frente a su cara, dándole de lleno con un Psycho Impulse.

"¡Dali! ¡¿Te ocurre algo?"-Interrogó Sonic poniéndose en guardia.

"Estoy bien Sonic…"-Contestó la zorrita sonriendo malignamente-"… y lo estaré mas cuando acabe con ustedes"

Ni bien como las cosas se pusieron agitadas, Vector tomó a Vanilla y Amy; y Tails a Cream para apartarlas rápidamente del lugar. Charmy también se alejó, consciente de que no ayudaría mucho su presencia. Por lo que Sonic, Shadow, Espio, Shade y Rouge quedaron rodeando a Dalina.

Los 5 estaban completamente concentrados en la que se suponía era su amiga, la cual solo pasaba su mirada por cada uno de ellos, dedicándoles una sádica sonrisa.

"¿A quién golpearé primero?"-Se preguntó en voz alta mientras adoptaba la posición de ataque.

Aunque, Shadow notó algo en la forma que lo había hecho, sin embargo debió salir de su sorpresa y preparar su defensa, porque la zorrita comenzó a moverse…

Sonic y Shadow pudieron ver casi completamente el movimiento, mientras que Espio solo vio la dirección en la que salió, en cambio, Rouge y Shade no pudieron siquiera saber que se había movido.

Al menos, no hasta que la equidna recibió un potente puñetazo en la mejilla que la mandó de cara al suelo. La murciélago trató de atacar a Dalina con una patada, sin embargo, esta la esquivó y le descargó un poderoso rodillazo en el estomago.

Entonces reparó en que Shadow venia hacia ella, pudo detener los dos primeros golpes que le arrojó, pero se vio superada por la patada que le dio en la cadera, y que fue seguida por otra en la cabeza, la cual la alejó algunos metros.

"¡Shadow!"-Lo llamó Sonic algo enojado, mientras él y Espio se ponían a su lado-"¡Todavía no sabemos lo que le pasa!"

"¿Y por eso vamos a dejar que nos mate?"-Cuestionó el erizo negro cruzándose de brazos y mirando como la chica se incorporaba-"Creo que lo mejor es noquearla… después veremos"

"Guau, ese si es un plan detallado…"-Ironizó el erizo azul encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero a los dos erizos los sacó de su discusión un fuerte sonido de caída, al voltear notaron que Dalina se había sacado su chaqueta y se estaba lanzando en envestida hacia ellos. Por su anterior distracción, no lograron esquivar los fuertes puñetazos que les dio a ambos al mismo tiempo, tirándolos de espaldas al piso.

Rápidamente se posicionó y le arrojó un golpe a Espio, sin embargo, este pudo atraparlo con su palma y contraatacó con su puño libre, pero este también fue interceptado. Los dos estuvieron forcejeando unos instantes, al menos hasta que la chica decidió sacarse a oponente de encima con un Psycho Impulse directo en la cara, sacándolo de balance el tiempo suficiente para terminar el puñetazo había comenzado antes, lanzándolo contra la mejilla del camaleón.

"¿Eso es to…?"-Comenzó a burlarse Dalina mientras volteaba a ver al resto, pero todo lo que llegó a ver fue la suela de un zapato que se estampo directo en su cara.

Jessica siguió su ataque con un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho, otro en el estomago, seguido de un gancho a la mandíbula y terminando con una patada circular en la cabeza de la zorra, estrellándola contra uno de los edificios aledaños.

"Con esto te calmaras…"-Afirmó la coneja mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre de la boca.

"¡Raaaaaahhhhh!"-Exclamó Dalina con furia mientras hacía volar los escombros que la encerraban, para luego lanzarse violentamente hacia la chica roja. Sin embargo, un puñetazo de Knuckles la devolvió al suelo.

"¡Vamos Dalina, reacciona! ¡¿Acaso no ves que somos tus ami…?"-Comenzó a cuestionar el equidna, pero ver como la chica se incorporaba rápidamente y empezaba a cargar energía, lo hizo detenerse.

El aura de Dalina se incrementó más y más rápidamente, hasta provocar que el flequillo se le erizara, las pupilas le desaparecieran y sus iris se volvieran rojos.

Jessica y Knuckles se impresionaron tanto por la transformación, que no llegaron a ver el momento exacto en que Rage Dalina los hizo volar por el aire a los dos de una sola arremetida.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa sádica mientras sus rivales caían ruidosamente al suelo, sin embargo, debió centrarse en Sonic y Shadow que se dirigían hacia ella, viéndose forzada a bloquear los rápidos ataques que le lanzaron. Interceptar los del erizo azul fue algo mucho más fácil de lo que creía, quizás porque este se estaba conteniendo, pero los del erizo negro eran otra historia, sus golpes eran mucho más contundentes y fuertes… sin embargo, después de unos instantes decidió que ya era hora de dejar de jugar, contraatacando con un codazo sobre Sonic y un puñetazo en Shadow para, acto seguido, comenzar a descargar una decena de puñetazos a una velocidad infernal sobre los erizos en cuestión de segundos, terminando por estamparlos a ambos contra las paredes de un par de edificios.

"¡Dali, ya basta!"-Exclamó Amy acercándose hacia el lugar de la pelea, a pesar de las protestas de Vector-"¡¿Acaso no ves lo que estás haciendo?"-Cuestionó con enojo.

Pero, esta solo le contestó con una sonrisa sádica antes de lanzarse directo hacia ella con su puño en alto. La eriza por reflejo se cubrió con sus brazos esperando el golpe, sin embargo, nunca lo sintió, por lo que retiró sus brazos, solo para ver la espalda de Sonic enfrente, ya que el erizo había detenido el puñetazo con su mano.

"No tiene caso Amy, la persona que tenemos enfrente no es Dali…"-Explicó el chico azul al utilizar su pie para alejar a la zorrita.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"-Cuestionó la chica algo confundida.

"Se refiere a que alguien está controlando su cuerpo"-Respondió Shadow mientras se reunía con ellos-"Esa pose y su manera de la pelear no son las que usa Delta"-Agregó al ladear su cuello para acomodarse los huesos.

"Y sé contra quien estamos peleando…"-Acotó Knuckles acercándose al grupo, el cual dirigió su mirada hacia él-"… es el infeliz de Gamma"

"Por más que lo sepan… no cambiará nada"-Afirmó Rage "Dalina" incorporándose.

"¿Cómo rayos hiciste para controlar a Delta?"-Le preguntó el erizo negro.

"Gracias a mi Ojo Maligno… la habilidad de control mental…"-Explicó.

"Pues, vamos a tener que sacarte de allí dentro"-Comentó el equidna chocando sus puños.

"Jeje, no creo que quieran dañar el cuerpo de esta idiota…"-Empezó a decir "la zorrita", sin embargo, sentir algo a su espalda la detuvo.

Y no fue la única, ya que todos dirigieron su mirada hacia detrás de Rage "Dalina", pudiendo ver como Jessica era rodeada por su aura mientras cargaba una enorme cantidad de energía. Justo antes de lanzarse directamente contra la zorrita a toda velocidad, descargándole un poderosísimo puñetazo en la cara, arrojándola lejos. Pero no esperó a que callera y levantó rápidamente el vuelo sobrepasando fácilmente a su rival, se dio impulso con el suelo y salió rápidamente a interceptar la trayectoria de la chica con un fuertísimo golpe doble en la cabeza estampándola contra el piso, para luego dejarse caer con ambas rodillas sobre su pecho y finalmente tomarla de la pierna, lanzándola contra una pared, enterrándola en una pila de escombros.

Todo el grupo quedó con la boca abierta ante el veloz ataque de Jessica (Incluso Rouge, Shade y Espio, quienes se habían reunido con el resto antes del comienzo del combo), esos golpes no le habían tomado ni 10 segundos, a lo sumo unos 7… 6 quizás…

"¡Jessica!"-La llamó Sonic al lograr salir de su sorpresa-"¡¿Cómo vas a atacarla de semejante forma?"-Cuestionó el erizo azul.

"Dudo que eso le haya hecho algo…"-Acotó Shadow comenzando a caminar hacia la coneja-"… Por más que el inútil de Gamma la esté controlando, el cuerpo de Delta sigue siendo muy resistente"

"Tienes razón…"-Corroboró Rage "Dalina" saliendo de los escombros-"… es increíble, este cuerpo es muy resistente…"-Examinó mirando sus manos-"… aunque, eso si me dolió… por mas que no sea mi cuerpo… y me las vas a pagar"-Advirtió cambiando a posición de ataque.

En tanto, Jessica se había sacado el pulóver y lo había arrojado a un lado al mismo tiempo que aparecía su aura y ponía sus manos en el pentagrama de su pecho… mientras que Shadow estaba a punto de quitarse los anillos de las muñequeras, pero…

"¡Deténganse!"-Les ordenó la voz de Neir, quien se había recuperado y estaba caminando hacia la zorrita-"¡Yo me ocuparé de esto!"-Afirmó acercándose con paso decidido.

"¿Tú, Neir?"-Cuestionó Rage "Dalina", justo antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada-"¡Si tú ni siquiera pudiste con Alpha aun con esa fuerza que obtuviste en Angel Island ¿Cómo es que piensas derrotarme en el cuerpo de Delta?"

"Estás equivocado…"-Le indicó al quedar cara a cara-"… dije que yo me encargaría… pero no seré yo quien te derrote…"-Le informó con gran decisión.

"¿Y entonces quien será?"-Le preguntó.

"Dalina por si misma te sacará de su cuerpo…"-Respondió.

"¿Eh?"-Fue lo que salió de la boca de "la zorrita" al sorprenderse por la respuesta… sin embargo, luego de unos segundos se comenzó a reír-"¡Jajajaja, ya estás delirando!"

"Si crees eso… solo atácame"-Alentó esbozando una sonrisa de gran confianza.

"¡No digas estupideces!"-Exclamó Rage "Dalina" llevando su puño hacia atrás y arrojándolo directamente hacia la cara del erizo… sin embargo… se detuvo a unos milímetros de golpearlo.

"Lo ves…"-Se burló Neir.

"¡Cállate!"-Gritó haciendo avanzar el puño, que golpeó al chico en la mejilla.

"¡Neir!"-Lo llamó Jessica dispuesta a lanzarse, pero este la detuvo.

"Jessica, no te metas…"-El indicó el erizo celeste al voltear su cabeza de nuevo hacia "la zorrita"-… je, ese ataque a penas fue un cuarto de lo que Dalina podría hacer aun en su estado base… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso el cuerpo te falla?"-Cuestionó al limpiarse el hilo de sangre que le había salido de la boca.

"¡Cierra la boca!"-Vociferó Rage "Dalina" dándole con un Psycho Impulse, derribándolo.

"Otro ataque débil… los de Dali son 4 veces mejores"-Continuó Neir burlándose mientras se incorporaba.

"¡Te voy a matar!"-Exclamó con furia.

"Pues hazlo… ¿O es que no puedes?"-Cuestionó con una sonrisa de confianza.

"¡Lo haré!"-Afirmó tratando de apuntarle con la palma, pero no pudo el brazo entero le temblaba, y de hecho no solo el brazo, todo el cuerpo estaba temblando, como si se resistiera a seguir la orden-"¡Sal de mi cabeza!"-Se ordenó para sí misma mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza-"¡Obedéceme niña malcriada!"-"¡No lo haré!"-"¡Cállate y haz lo que te digo!"-"¡Que no!"-Vociferaban ambos luchando por el control del cuerpo, mientras todos miraban expectantes.

La chica siguió con la lucha mental durante un largo y eterno minuto, el grupo entero rezaba porque Dalina lograse triunfar sobre el control de Gamma… no querían tener que herir a una amiga… y finalmente, la zorrita se calmó, bajó los brazos lentamente y… se quedó quieta, mirando hacia un punto fijo invisible en la lejanía…

Ninguno sabia como tomar esto… ¿Seria que Dalina les quería hacer una broma?... ¿O que Gamma les tendía una trampa?... pues, quizás no fuese ninguna, ya que de repente el flequillo y los ojos le volvieron a la normalidad… al menos hasta que sus parpados se cerraron y se desplomó en el suelo…

"¡Dali!"-Exclamó Neir corriendo hacia ella.

_

* * *

-Ahora, pasamos a un lugar completamente negro, pero no oscuro…_

En ese lugar podemos ver a Gamma, no entendía donde estaba, si se suponía que hace unos segundos estaba en el cuerpo de Delta luchando con el grupo de Sonic, pero tampoco podía haber perdido la conexión mental, ya que de otro modo debería haber vuelto a su cuerpo en el Black Carrier…

"¿Dónde mierda estoy?"-Se preguntó mirando para todos lados, tratando de hallar una respuesta.

"_Estás en el cuerpo de Dalina the Fox_"-Le respondió una voz grave, muy parecida a la de una niña.

"¡¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Muéstrate!"-Ordenó con firmeza buscando al poseedor de la voz, el cual finalmente se mostró-"¿Delta?"-Cuestionó a primera instancia al ver a una chica casi idéntica, pero al analizarla mejor, notó que su cabello era azul en lugar de rojo y sus ojos eran morados en lugar de rosas.

"_No, no soy Dalina… yo solo soy un huésped de esta mente… atrapado aquí hasta que pueda encontrar la forma de liberarme y volverme un ser completo_"-Le respondió la extraña chica.

"¿Y entonces que eres?"-Le preguntó mientras se ponía en guardia.

"_Si quieres saber, pregúntale a tu jefe sobre el experimento fallido en Shecel hace 12 años…_"-Contestó sonriendo confiadamente-"_… y ahora te pediré que te vayas de aquí_"-Agregó con un tono algo autoritario.

"¿Irme? ¡¿Quién te crees tú para echarme?"-Cuestionó el equidna lanzándose hacia ella. La chica solo le dedicó una sonrisa malvada mientras un aura de fuego comenzaba a rodearla, la cual fue creciendo hasta tomar poco a poco la forma de algo parecido a una cabeza de dragón-"¡¿Qué… que es eso?"-Soltó Gamma completamente anonadado.

"¡_Dije que te VAYAS_!"-Exclamó la chica extraña esta vez con una voz muy aguda, parecida a la de un monstruo.

Instantes después, la cabeza de dragón se lanzó hacia el aterrado Gamma, quien instantáneamente rompió la conexión mental con Dalina.

* * *

"¡Ah!"-Gritó el equidna incorporándose de golpe mientras jadeaba notoriamente.

"¿Qué ocurrió?"-Le preguntó un erizo marrón que estaba parado a su lado y cruzado de brazos.

"¡Esa puta de Delta… logró retomar el control… no pude matar a nadie…!"-Exclamó furioso al incorporarse y golpear una de las paredes de metal, causando una abolladura.

"Entonces no eres más que un inútil…"-Acotó el erizo verde que estaba recostado en un par de sillas.

"¡Cierra la put…!"-Comenzó a vociferar Gamma, sin embargo alguien lo interrumpió.

"Cálmate… estamos todos en el mismo bando…"-Le recordó un lobo azul que estaba sentado en otra de las sillas cerca de la mesa principal de la habitación.

Por su parte, el erizo robótico de color azul con detalles en blanco que se encontraba recostado en la pared y cruzado de brazos, comenzó a caminar hacia un teclado que se encontraba debajo de una pantalla, y oprimió un par teclas, haciendo que la imagen de cierto científico malvado.

"¿Qué pasa Metal Sonic?"-Preguntó el Dr. Eggman al notar que lo habían llamado.

"El plan de controlar a Delta falló… pon el Black Carrier en rumbo a Central City… es hora de que vayamos a pelear personalmente"-Contestó el robot para, al terminar, tocar otra tecla, despareciendo la imagen del doctor.

"Ok… ya va llegando la hora de mostrarles algunas sorpresas a esos idiotas…"-Comentó Scourge incorporándose y haciendo unos estiramientos.

_

* * *

-Mientras, en Central City, fuera del Cuartel de G.U.N…_

El grupo estaba reunido alrededor de la inconsciente Dalina, quien estaba siendo curada por Jessica (A pesar de las protestas de Shadow y de ella misma, pero no puede hacer nada contra los argumentos de Neir).

De todos modos el erizo negro estaba muy alerta, para atacar en caso de que la chica no hubiese podido con el control de Gamma.

"Terminé"-Dijo la coneja apartándose de la zorrita, la cual comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia.

"¿Eh?"-Soltó Dali mientras se sentaba agarrándose la cabeza.

"Antes de nada… dinos algo que solo Delta podría decir…"-Ordenó Shadow cruzándose de brazos.

"Mi nombre es Dalina…"-Respondió la chica de mala gana incorporándose mientras todavía se agarraba la nuca.

"Eso es suficiente para mí"-Dijo el erizo negro encogiéndose de hombros.

Neir no pudo ocultar la gran sonrisa que se formó en su cara al ver que la chica estaba bien.

"Bien hecho"-Lo felicitó Sonic poniendo una mano en su hombro y alzando su pulgar.

Sin embargo, todos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido proveniente del comunicador que Shadow tenía en la muñeca.

"Aquí Shadow"-Contestó el erizo.

"_Agente Shadow, hemos logrado sustraer algo de información de los robots que examinamos…_"-Informó el hombre del otro lado de la línea-"_… creemos saber donde se localiza la base de Black Arrow_"

"¡¿Dónde?"-Preguntó todo el grupo.

"_Según la información obtenida, el lugar es Westside Island, mas precisamente la zona conocida como Emerald Hill_"-Contestó-"_En un segundo le enviaré la localización exacta_"

Shadow tocó algunos botones de su dispositivo y segundos después recibió el mapa con la localización exacta de la que se suponía era la base de Black Arrow.

"Je, creo que podríamos ir y hacerles una vi…"-Comenzó a sugerir el erizo negro, pero un sonido de cohetes lo alertó, a él y a todo el grupo.

Por unos instantes no lograron apreciar nada, al menos no hasta que una gran nave se comenzó a acercar desde lo lejos.

"¡Es un Egg Carrier!"-Señaló Tails al recordar la nave que había derribado Perfect Chaos hace tanto tiempo (Bueno, ese fue el 2° Egg Carrier xD).

"Me lo debería haber esperado de ese huevo gigante con patas"-Acotó Sonic con algo de pesadez.

"Creo que sería mejor modificar el plan…"-Agregó Neir.

"Tengo una idea…"-Comentó Knuckles con tono pesante, haciendo que todos lo miraran raro-"¿…que?"

"Nada… solo que eso es un milagro…"-Dijo Rouge con aire desinteresado.

"¡Oye!"

"¿Cual era tu idea Knux?"-Le preguntó Tails para cortar la discusión.

"Oh… que con las Chaos Emeralds, Sonic, Shadow, Dalina, Jessica y yo podremos ocuparnos de cualquiera… mientras el resto va a por Black Arrow en Emerald Hill…"

"¿Estás completamente seguro que ese plan lo pensaste tú con ese cerebro de maní?"-Cuestionó la murciélago con falsa sorpresa.

"¡No molestes!"

"Ok, me gustó el plan… lo llevaré a Emerald Hill y luego nos encargaremos de lo que sea que traigan"-Organizó Shadow.

"Creo que nosotras nos quedaremos…"-Comentó Amy-"… no serviríamos de mucho en la base de Black Arrow…"

"Yo también me quedaré"-Dijo Neir.

"Como quieran"-Fue todo lo que dijo Shadow mientras, Rouge, Shade, Tails y los Chaotix se le acercaban-"¡Chaos Control!"-Gritó al desaparecer en una luz, para volver unos 20 segundos después.

"Chicas, vayan a un lugar seguro"-Les indicó Sonic, a lo que obedecieron sin chistar, salvo porque Amy le dirigió una mirada de "cuídate mucho" antes de irse.

En eso, la nave ya estaba más que cerca de nuestros amigos, casi encima, por lo que todos decidieron subir a lo alto de un gran edificio para tener una mejor vista.

La mayoría permaneció de brazos cruzados esperando a que algo pasara… y no tuvieron que aguardar mucho, ya que del gran vehículo volador salieron 5 figuras que aterrizaron en el edificio de enfrente.

Nuestros amigos, fácilmente los reconocieron como Neo Metal Sonic, Alpha, Gamma, Scourge y Beta.

"¡Hola!"-Saludó el erizo marrón levantado la mano.

"Tiempo sin verlos"-Comentó Sonic.

"Poco menos de un día"-Agregó el equidna verde.

"¿Y si nos dejamos de charlas y hacemos lo que vinimos a hacer?"-Cuestionó Shadow.

"Denles una paliza"-Alentó Neir pasándole su Chaos Emerald a Knuckles, para luego apartarse.

"¡Hagámoslo!"-Exclamó Dalina mientras las gemas comenzaban a rodearlos a ella, a los dos erizos y al equidna.

Rápidamente, todos pasaron a sus súper formas después de que una gran luz inundase el lugar durante algunos segundos.

"¡_Release Virtus Gaia_!"-Exclamó Jessica al pasar a su _forma angelica_.

"¡¿Y creen que eso nos impresiona?"-Cuestionó Scourge al sacar su Anarchy Beryl de la chaqueta y ponerlo en su frente, cambiando su color a morado, erizando sus púas, y modificando el color blanco de sus ojos por negro, además de volver sus iris rojos.

"¡Les mostraremos algunas sorpresas!"-Les informó Gamma comenzando a ser rodeado por su aura oscura mientras se concentraba, mientras su color se fue oscureciendo hasta pasar a ser gris oscuro, sus iris permanecieron de color rojo sin embargo la parte blanca de sus ojos pasó a ser un amarillo casi dorado y su aura se intensifico todavía más, siendo cruzada por oscuros destellos eléctricos.

"¡Y con ellas los acabaremos!"-Exclamó Alpha al encorvarse para concentrar su energía mientras su color pasó de marrón a dorado brillante, sus púas se erizaron completamente hacia arriba, sus iris se volvieron color turquesa y perdieron sus pupilas, además de ser rodeado por una ascendente aura dorada cruzada por destellos eléctricos.

Mientras, que Beta, sin mucha alharaca ya estaba transformado en su súper forma desde antes de que Scourge sacase su Anarchy Beryl.

Metal Sonic, por su parte, no hizo nada, solo se quedó de brazos cruzados mirando fijamente a su contraparte orgánica.

"Je… parece que esto va a ser más entretenido de lo que creí"-Comentó Súper Shadow con algo de presunción, ya que era el menos sorprendido del grupo, porque los otros cuatro tenían la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

_

* * *

-Nicolás: ¡Por fin!... Jeje, quiero pedir disculpas por este nuevo retraso… lo que ocurrió fue que no tenía mucha inspiración, de hecho todo este capítulo lo escribí este mismo día… ver DB ayuda mucho a la hora de inspirarse…_

_-Shadow: Querrás decir robar ideas…_

_-Nicolás: Tú… mejor no hables… *Suspiro* Pues… ¡Ahora comienza lo bueno!... y les haré una pregunta… ¿Cómo creen que haré los emparejamientos para los combates? ¿Repetiré los combates de Angel Island… o serán duelos distintos? ¿Qué creen que haré? :3_

_-Tails: *Bostezando y refregándose los ojos* No te vayas mucho por las ramas… da las gracias que tengo sueño…_

_-Nicolás: Ok… les daré las gracias por las Reviews a: _**Lilyanna the Cat**_, he pensado muchas veces en escribir un libro, de hecho creo tener un buen argumento pero… como que no se me da muy bien las historias completamente originales, prefiero escribir fics por ahora, luego ya veré ^^… y lo otro me lo pensaré xD… Chiem no significa nada (Bueno, en realidad significa lagrimas o llanto en no sé qué idioma xD), y lo de San es el típico sufijo japonés de respeto (Algo así como un equivalente a Señor)… y sí, he visto la cantidad de historias que ha leído Kira, increíble xD…; a _**Kira-Writer**_, que bueno que tengas Internet :D… y bueno, me gusta dejar la intriga, como en este capítulo xD… y me pasa lo mismo con las escenas sentimentales…; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, cuando Alpha leyó que podríamos obligarlo a saludar, se escapó volando, Dali fue tras él pero no creo que vuelvan en un buen rato xD… Shadow ha demostrado varias veces en los juegos no ser una maquina desprovista de sentimientos, y ahí traté de demostrarlo xD… y al final era que Gamma la controlaba a Dali xD… ah, y se me va a quedar con las ganas de unas buenas peles hasta el próximo cap xD…; a _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_, de hecho se salvaron ambos (Knuckles y Yami), ya que ninguno de los dos hubiese terminado bien después de esa pelea…, al final era que Dali era controlada por el Ojo Maligno de Gamma; a_** Tsubasa**_,… O.O… ¡¿Eran tan fáciles de derrotar?... Rayos, y eso que a mí me costó bastante destruir solo uno :O… y si, Gamma puede realizar una fuerte conexión mental para controlar el cuerpo de una persona a distancia con su Ojo Maligno (Gracias al aumento de poder oscuro que la da la Dark Storm Stone), este vinculo es difícil de romper si el objetivo está consciente (La idea de Shadow de dejar inconsciente a Dali, era relativamente efectiva), de no haber sido Dalina el objetivo del control mental, difícilmente se podría haber zafado (Las ondas cerebrales de Dali son muy poderosas y fue por ello que se pudo liberar)… y Shadow ha demostrado tener sentimientos y preocuparse por el resto a pesar de mantener casi siempre su actitud solitaria (Esta actitud la demuestra en el Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), después de todo lo que pasó en Shadow the Hedgehog, el erizo cambió un poco…); a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, Hanck es el tipo de las mil caras (Pero estoy seguro que Dali no te hará caso y le dará una paliza ni bien se lo cruce ^^U)… Oye, si quieres yo te puedo librar de Nitrox, para siempre… y no conoces los dolores de cabeza hasta que tienes a mi hermanito taladrándote la cabeza todo el día con sus historias (Ahora está escribiendo algo, y me pide consejos cada dos segundos T-T)… pues, el Capitán Whisker aparentemente fue destruido cuando el Ghost Titan explotó (No me acuerdo si Johnny también estaba allí, mala memoria -.-), y Eggman Nega… eh, nada… y pues, a veces me pregunto si no seré el único cuerdo…_

_-Tails: *Bosteza* Y yo les daré las gracias a los que han leído este fic y dejado Reviews antes: a _**Napo-1**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a _**Luna Modoki**_, a _**Maika Luna**_,__ a _**Brenda **_y a _**Tina-117**_._

_-Tails, Shadow y Nico (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	35. Comienza la batalla decisiva

_¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡Después de casi 20 días pude por fin terminar este capítulo! ¡Se me hizo casi eterno! T^T ¡Pero lo bueno es, que ahora este es el más largo de todo el Fic! :3, Hice todo lo posible para que fuese inolvidable, así que espero que lo disfruten…_

_

* * *

The Chaos Complot _

_Capítulo 35: Asalto a Central City, Parte 5: Comienza la batalla decisiva._

_-Central City. 4:15 pm._

Tensión… es la única palabra que podía definir lo que ocurría en la destruida y despoblada ciudad… en donde una gran nave de batalla cruzaba los cielos, ennegreciendo el lugar sobre el cual flotaba… 10, era el número de personas que estaban a punto de comenzar una batalla como ninguna otra antes… a su vez, se dividían en dos grupos… por un lado teníamos 3 guerreros dorados, Sonic, Shadow y Dalina estaban utilizando sus súper formas y los listos para combatir; 1 más de ese grupo era de color rojizo, Knuckles también estaba utilizando la misma transformación que sus tres compañeros, solo que está era algo diferente; la ultima de ese equipo, despedía un aura celestial, como si fuese un ángel, Jessica estaba usando su _forma angelica_…

Enfrente, tenemos a sus enemigos, los miembros de la organización Black Arrow, 2 de ellos eran rodeados por un brillo dorado, aunque por distintas razones, Beta usaba su súper transformación sin la necesidad de las dichosas Chaos Emeralds, mientras que Alpha utilizaba el conocido como Nivel Mega para llegar a un nivel de poder sin precedentes; otro par eran rodeados por auras oscuras, solo que también por cuestiones diferentes… Scourge se valía de la energía del Anarchy Beryl para transformarse; en cambio Gamma utilizaba el poder de la Dark Storm Stone para "envolver" su cuerpo en sombras; pero, en cambio, Neo Metal Sonic no había hecho nada, solo se quedó allí de brazos cruzados, aunque de no ser un robot, tendría una enorme sonrisa de confianza…

"Esto no pinta tan bien como esperaba…"-Comentó Súper Knuckles con unas gotas de sudor en la cabeza-"(… lo que sentí anoche era verdad… ¡Alpha puede usar el Nivel Mega!)"

"Podremos pelear sin restricciones mientras no los llevemos hacia el norte de la ciudad"-Explicó Súper Shadow tronándose los nudillos-"Allí es a donde evacuaron a la gente y donde se encuentra el hospital"

"Patearles el trasero, sin ir hacia el norte… entendido"-Afirmó Súper Dalina.

"Muy bien… yo me ocuparé del infeliz de Sonic"-Le dijo Mega Alpha a sus compañeros mientras chocaba sus puños.

"No, no lo harás…"-Lo detuvo Metal Sonic sin voltearse a verlo.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"-Cuestionó el mega erizo algo enojado-"¡¿Acaso insinúas que no puedo ganarle?"

"Exacto… según los cálculos del Dr. Eggman… el único que está en condiciones de pelear son Sonic soy yo…"-Explicó el erizo robótico.

"¡¿Y qué sabe ese viejo bigotudo sobre eso?"

"Si tú quieres lo podemos comprobar ahora"-Sugirió volteando la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo.

"Está bien… volveré a jugar con Delta…"-Desistió finalmente.

"Knuckles es mío…"-Acotó Black Gamma apretando uno de sus puños.

"Me volveré a medir con Shadow the Hedgehog… hay algo que debo comprobar…"-Comentó Súper Beta descruzándose de brazos.

"¡Entonces yo me encargaré de esa coneja que se hace pasar por una paloma!"-Gritó Súper Scourge burlonamente, como para que lo escuchasen del otro lado.

"¡¿QUÉ?"-Cuestionó enfadada Angel Jessica al oír el comentario, por su parte, el súper erizo solo le sonrió antes de levantar el vuelo-"¡Ah no! ¡No te me escaparas!"-Exclamó persiguiéndolo.

Por su parte, Mega Alpha solo señaló a la zorrita, atrayendo su atención para luego hacerle el gesto de "estás acabada" pasando el pulgar cerca del cuello. La chica no permaneció indiferente ante este hecho, por lo que ambos salieron en una dirección, dispuestos a empezar su combate.

Mientras que Súper Knuckles y Black Gamma ya habían elegido a su oponente desde antes, por lo que cuando el súper equidna se lanzó a pelear contra el equidna oscuro, este lo estaba esperando, comenzando un intercambio de golpes a la par que se iban alejando del lugar.

Súper Shadow y Súper Beta no tuvieron más que mirarse fijamente, al menos hasta que ambos activaron un Chaos Control simultáneo.

Solo quedaban allí Súper Sonic y Metal Sonic, el súper erizo solo le sonrió a su contraparte robótica antes de dar un salto, hasta quedar varios metros a espaldas de él.

"¿Por qué no creces de una vez así podemos empezar?"-Le preguntó sin voltearse a verlo.

"Porque tengo algo mejor que esa transformación…"-Respondió el erizo robótico.

"¡¿Qué?"-Cuestionó con sorpresa el erizo dorado.

"Ya lo veras"-Le dijo comenzando a hacer algo así como concentrarse.

Sonic no llegaba todavía a entender que era lo que trataba de hacer… al menos no hasta que el color azul del robot pasó a ser dorado brillante.

"¿Te gusta mi nueva modalidad?"-Le preguntó el dorado Metal Sonic-"Mi procesador central duplica su velocidad... algo así como un 200% de mi capacidad… se llama Golden Mode (_Modo Dorado_)"

"Pues yo no veo un gran camb…"-Comenzó a observar Súper Sonic, sin embargo un fuertísimo puñetazo en el estomago de parte de su oponente lo obligó a detenerse.

El ataque fue tan poderoso que le hizo escupir un poco de sangre, pero no tuvo tiempo de reponerse, ya que el erizo robótico lo tomó de la cabeza y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la cara, acto seguido, giró y le descargó una patada en la espalda, y terminó agarrándolo de las púas, para luego estamparlo de cara al suelo.

"¿Qué te pareció?"-Cuestionó Metal Sonic burlonamente-"Estos ataques fueron solo una demostración, ahora te daré el golpe final"-Advirtió con algo de soberbia.

"Eso espero"-Le dijo Súper Sonic incorporándose-"Porque sería una lástima que esto fuese el 200% de tu poder"-Afirmó con una sonrisa de gran confianza. Los circuitos del erizo robótico hirvieron por la burla de su contraparte, y se lanzó hacia él sin detenerse a analizar las cosas.

Rápidamente, el súper erizo se puso en guardia, e intentó detener la envestida con un rápido golpe, sin embargo, Metal Sonic levantó rápidamente el vuelo para esquivarlo, y atacó desde arriba con una esfera de energía.

Súper Sonic desvió el poder con algo de dificultad y buscó a su lanzador, pero este ya no estaba allí, instantáneamente se dio cuenta de que eso no había sido más que una distracción, por lo que pudo esquivar el puñetazo que se dirigía a su espalda al ladear su cuerpo.

Sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, atrapó el brazo de su oponente con el suyo y le dio un golpe con su nuca en la cara, luego tomó la extremidad que había capturado y comenzó a girar como si fuese un trompo mientras obtenía el impulso suficiente para disparar a su oponente contra un edificio.

La gran estructura colapsó estrepitosamente cuando el erizo robótico se estrelló. Súper Sonic sabía que eso no sería suficiente para hacerle algo, pero no se esperaba el súbito ataque que recibió… ya que Metal Sonic salió a toda velocidad de la enorme montaña de escombros y lo impactó con ambos puños, de manera muy similar a la técnica Psycho Crusher… pero, lo que nos interesa a nosotros es saber que el súper erizo salió despedido directamente hacia el Black Carrier.

Cayendo de espaldas sobre el frio metal de la cubierta de ataque de la gran nave, el golpe había sido directo en el estomago y dolía bastante… sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, ya que su oponente, se dirigía hacia él dispuesto a darle un fuerte rodillazo antes de que se incorporase…

El súper erizo logró atrapar el ataque con ambas manos, pero la aceleración que traía Metal Sonic provocó que ambos traspasaran el acero y se metieran dentro del crucero de batalla.

_-Pasemos a otro lugar…_

"¡Jajajaja, es hora de liberar a los SWATbots y los Egg Pawn para que…!"-Comenzó a reír con gran satisfacción cierta persona, que todos conocemos como el Dr. Eggman, pero un sonido de alerta proveniente de la consola de control de la gran nave que comandaba le llamó la atención.

Preocupado por lo que pudiera causar la alarma, se acercó al teclado y colocó algunos comandos que le pretermitieron ver todas las cámaras de seguridad en la pantalla, al examinarlas una por una, notó que el hangar estaba siendo completamente destruido y que casi todos sus robots estaban hechos pedazos, mientras que los pocos que quedaban, eran despedazados por los continuos choques que se producían allí, y que estaban comenzando a hacer temblar la nave por completo.

No podía responderse qué o quién era el causante de ese desastre, ya que las cámaras no podían captar lo que sea que se moviera a esa velocidad… y ahora que pensaba en eso… su deductiva mente le hizo descubrir al instante de quienes se trataba… furioso, tomó un micrófono y tecleó algunas contraseñas para que su voz se escuchase en toda la nave…

"¡Metal Sonic! ¡No pelees dentro del Black Carrier!"-Vociferó su orden por los parlantes.

Sin embargo, el erizo robótico no le hizo caso… ya que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de procesar lo que había dicho su creador… el combate que llevaba a cabo no le permitía tal lujo… su oponente atacaba, bloqueaba y contraatacaba a toda velocidad, sus circuitos estaban completamente concentrados en esos movimientos, de distraerse un segundo… sabia que lo pagaría caro…

Y lo mismo iba para el súper erizo, los primeros ataques que había recibido antes le hicieron darse cuenta que esto no podía tomárselo a la ligera, tenía que darlo todo en esta batalla…

Puñetazos, codazos, patadas, contragolpes, choques… todo eso se sucedía a una velocidad de infarto… y ninguno de los dos bajaba el ritmo en ningún momento…

_-Y de paso, veamos a un par de personas que estaban cerca de los combates…_

Neir no se había alejado demasiado, quería ver en primera fila las batallas que se sucedían en la ciudad, para intervenir llegado el caso, mientras que junto a él iba Amy, quien no pudo quedarse refugiada sabiendo que sus amigos estaban luchando a muerte, y a pesar de las protestas del erizo celeste, la chica lo estaba acompañando…

"¿No sería más fácil si volásemos con tu Jet Pack?"-Preguntó la eriza rosa mientras ambos corría por las destruidas calles de la gran ciudad.

"Eso también nos haría un blanco más fácil… además, alguien podría distraerse por vernos y eso no es conveniente en este tipo de situaciones"-Se explicó el chico sin detener su andar.

_

* * *

-Vayamos a ver lo que hacen Dalina y Alpha…_

Y allí podemos ver que ambos estaban en un vibrante intercambio de golpes, que se decantaba un poco a favor del mega erizo, que parecía tener algo más de contundencia en sus ataques, aunque la súper chica bloqueaba a gran velocidad.

Después una buena cantidad de choques, Mega Alpha logró atrapar una de las patadas de Súper Dalina y, no sin antes sonreírle, la arrojó contra uno de los tantos edificios que tenían alrededor, provocando que esta se estrellase estrepitosamente y quedase en el interior del rascacielos.

El chico esperó pacientemente durante un minuto a que su rival se recuperase para continuar el combate, pero la chica no salió de allí. Frustrado de esperar, decidió adentrarse en el lugar, que reconoció como una especie de empresa o algo así, ya que vio algunas computadoras derribadas por la destrucción que había causado la entrada de la zorrita. Sin embargo, no veía a esta por ningún lado, pero, decidido a encontrarla, se adentró en el lugar, por más que pudiese estarle tendiendo una emboscada.

Mega Alpha caminaba con sumo cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, por seguridad tenía en alto su dedo índice, el cual brillaba en dorado, listo para usar su Death Beam en caso de emergencia. Toda su atención estaba puesta en captar hasta el más mínimo sonido, sabía que un ataque por sorpresa de parte de la zorra podría salirle muy caro… y no se iba a arriesgar…

De repente, escuchó algo moviéndose desde su izquierda… rápidamente se volteó y apuntó hacia allí, notando que solo fueron unos escombros cayéndose… se había preocupado por nada…

"Maldición…"-Suspiró con pesadez, sin embargo debió salir de su letargo, cuando un fuerte sonido de ruptura se escuchó a su espalda. De reojo pudo notar que Súper Dalina había roto el suelo y aparecido desde el piso inferior, lista para darle una patada… sin embargo, fue capaz de bloquear el ataque con su brazo, para luego apuntar con su dedo a la cara de su oponente-"¡Death Beam!"-Gritó al disparar el pequeño rayo de energía.

El cual, la chica esquivó tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás y, aprovechando esa posición, le descargó una patada en la mandíbula, provocando que este volase dos pisos más arriba.

"¡Maldita!"-Exclamó con furia, al recuperarse y ver que la chica lo había seguido y se lanzaba directamente hacia él. Trató de detener la acometida con un puñetazo, pero ella fue más lista y saltó por encima del.

"¡Psycho Crusher!"-Gritó la zorrita al darse impulso con el suelo y embestir con ambos puños la espalda del mega erizo, al cual arrastró por las paredes del edificio, hasta que ambos salieron de este y terminaron entrando a otro, donde detuvo su ataque, haciendo que su oponente cayera de cara al piso.

"Ok… terminemos con los juegos"-Comentó Mega Alpha al, para sorpresa de su enemiga, levantarse fácilmente-"He comprobado por la intensidad de tus ataques, que has estado peleando enserio desde el inicio del combate…"-Analizó acomodándose los huesos de la espalda-"… sin embargo yo solo te estaba probando"-Le informó al sonreír burlonamente.

"¡No me vengas con esas fanfarroneadas!"-Encaró Súper Dalina con algo de enojo apretando sus puños.

"Je, solamente te estoy diciendo la verdad"-Contrarió cruzándose de brazos.

La chica no esperó más y se lanzó directo al ataque, sin embargo, su rival esquivó fácilmente el puñetazo y le dio un poderosísimo golpe doble que la hizo atravesar todos y cada uno de los pisos hasta estrellarse contra la planta baja.

"¡Jajajaja!"-Estalló a carcajadas el mega erizo al levantar rápidamente el vuelo, saliendo del edificio y colocándose a gran altura-"¡Ese lugar será tu tumba!"-Exclamó al comenzar a disparar una incontable cantidad de esferas de energía hacia la base de la gran estructura, la cual colapsó por las incesantes explosiones que se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

_-A varias cuadras de ese lugar…_

"¡¿Qué está pasando?"-Cuestionó una eriza rosa, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos para protegerse de los escombros y el viento.

"¡No se!"-Contestó un erizo celeste que hacía lo mismo que la chica.

Después de casi un minuto de continuos estallidos, estos finalmente se detuvieron…

"¿Qué…?"-Comenzó a preguntar Amy, pero su compañero la interrumpió.

"¡Alpha!"-Se sobresaltó Neir al ver, con los binoculares de sus gogles, al mega erizo a la distancia. Rápidamente dedujo que el blanco de esos ataques no había sido otra que la oponente del erizo: Dalina… Sin siquiera pensarlo, salió a toda velocidad en esa dirección.

"¡¿Neir? ¡¿A dónde vas?"-Trató de hacerlo razonar la chica, en vano, ya que no la escuchó. Y decidió ir detrás del, no quería que cometiera una tontería.

_

* * *

-Pasemos ahora al combate de los equidnas…_

Y allí podemos ver que ambos estaban en guardia encarando al otro, por la respiración agitada que demostraban (Mas pronunciada en Gamma que en Knuckles) se logra deducir que la pelea ya iba algo avanzada en su desarrollo, por lo demás apenas si se veían algo lastimados…

"Je ¿Qué te parece si ahora te comienzo a atacar enserio?"-Preguntó el equidna oscuro con una sádica sonrisa y llevando su mano izquierda hacia atrás.

"Adelante por favor… y yo que creí que ya lo estabas dando todo…"-Respondió el súper equidna con tono más bien burlón, aunque algo preocupado por la extraña pose de su oponente-"(¿Qué piensa hacer?)"-Súbitamente, Black Gamma llevó su brazo hacia adelante, sin embargo, en vez de lanzar un ataque de energía, como Knuckles había pensado que iba a hacer… el brazo se estiró de repente, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el súper equidna-"¡¿Qué?"-Exclamó en toda su sorpresa, antes de que la mano lo tomase de la pierna y comenzara a arrastrarlo hacia el equidna oscuro.

Quien le dio un poderoso golpe en la cara con el otro puño, lanzándolo directo hacia la pared que tenía detrás.

"Ja"-Rió Black Gamma al ver que su oponente iba a impactar contra el muro pero, grande fue su sorpresa cuando este dio un giro en el aire y se impulsó directamente hacia él dispuesto a regresarle el puñetazo. Sin embargo, fue capaz de esquivarlo tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás, dejando a su oponente con la guardia completamente baja para descargarle una poderosa doble en el estomago, enviándolo directo hacia el cielo-"¡¿No sabes cuándo rendirte, verdad?"-Cuestionó levantado el vuelo para perseguirlo.

"(¡Es mi oportunidad! ¡Acabaré con esto de una vez por todas!)"-Afirmó Súper Knuckles al notar que su oponente venia. Sin pensarlo más juntó ambas manos en su cintura, esperándolo.

"¡Terminemos con esto!"-Gritó el equidna oscuro al quedar frente a frente con su adversario, dispuesto a darle un golpe en la cara.

"¡Hadouken!"-Exclamó el súper equidna llevando rápidamente ambas palmas hacia adelante, disparando una poderosa esfera de energía directo en el rostro de su adversario… o eso pareció, ya que el orbe solo lo atravesó mientras él se desvanecía como si fuese una sombra-"¡No puede ser!"

"Esto te va a doler…"-Le informó Black Gamma desde su espalda, justo antes de darle un poderosísimo golpe doble en la nuca, haciendo que se precipite velozmente hacia el suelo.

Súper Knuckles sabía que no podría detener su caída, por más energía que pusiese en ello el resultado terminaría siendo estrellarse… pero… ¡Eso era! ¡Había una forma de salir ileso...! … o casi… por lo que sin pensarlo de más, aumentó rápidamente la velocidad de caída y preparó ambos puños, para finalmente terminar enterrado en el piso…

"Tienes que estar bromeando…"-Murmuró con enfado el equidna oscuro al notar que su oponente había salido prácticamente ileso de su ataque, pero se debió preocupar más cuando sintió un ruido a su espalda, logrando voltear para ver allí a su rival.

"¡Ahora es tu turno de sentir dolor!"-Le informó el súper equidna antes de comenzar a lanzarle una rápida y poderosa lluvia de puñetazos que su enemigo se vio imposibilitado de esquivarlos... hasta que finalmente lo tomó de uno de los brazos y lo arrojó contra un edificio-"¡¿No es tan divertido cuando te lo hacen a ti, verdad?"-Cuestionó burlonamente al adentrarse en la destruida estructura en la que había metido a su oponente.

"Oh… de hecho este lugar es más divertido para mí…"-Explicó con tono siniestro la voz de Black Gamma. Knuckles trató de localizar el lugar del que provenía la voz, pero la oscuridad total de la habitación no le dejaba ubicarla con exactitud, y de hecho, parecería como si viniese de todos lados… pero de ninguno a la vez…

Sin que se diese cuenta, una figura oscura se estaba formando a su espalda, y no fue hasta que escuchó lo que le dijo que se dio cuenta: "…y creo que para ti también lo será"-Le habló la voz del equidna sombrío desde detrás. A toda velocidad dio un giro sobre sí mismo y descargo un poderoso puñetazo sobre lo que creía era su oponente, pero solo logró hacer una añicos una columna.

"¡Sal de donde estés, cobarde!"-Gritó el súper equidna volteando rápidamente la cabeza para todos lados, con tal de tratar de hallar la ubicación de su rival.

"¡Pero si yo ya salí!"-La informó con tono burlón justo antes de descargarle un puñetazo en el estomago con toda su fuerza.

Súper Knuckles se retorció de dolor mientras se agarraba el abdomen y caía de rodillas.

"(¡¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¡Es como si saliera del suelo y de las paredes! ¡Esto no tiene sentido!)"-Se dijo a si mismo poniéndose en pie.

"¿Qué te pasa equidna? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?"-Cuestionó la voz de Black Gamma, que otra vez parecía provenir de toda la habitación.

"(¿Oscuridad…?)"-Se preguntó al darse cuenta de algo, aunque no pudo analizarlo del todo ya que recibió una poderosa patada en la nuca que lo envió de cara al piso-"… un momento... ¡Eso es!"-Exclamó al comprenderlo por fin, incorporándose rápidamente y comenzando a concentrarse, a la par que su aura comenzaba a brillar con gran intensidad.

_

* * *

-Ahora nos movemos hacia la pelea entre cierta coneja mágica y cierto súper erizo malvado…_

Donde podemos notar que ambos están teniendo un interesante combate aéreo, moviéndose con gran elegancia por el aire a toda velocidad. Súper Scourge era quien tomaba la delantera, como si de una carrera se tratase, hacía como que no le importaba la coneja con alas que lo venía siguiendo de cerca, y que cada vez estaba más furiosa con la actitud despreocupada que tenía su oponente.

"¡Ven y pelea de una buena vez!"-Exclamó Angel Jessica con gran enojo mientras le arrojaba fuertes _Pulsus Air_ para tratar de sacarlo de balance, pero todo era inútil, ya que él solo los evadía como si fuesen nada.

"¡No hasta que me alcances!"-Le informó burlonamente el súper erizo dándose la vuelta (Todavía seguía volando hacia adelante) mientras le hacia un gesto con cierto que dedo que es mejor no describir…

Eso provocó que la coneja se pusiera roja de furia (Más de lo que ya es)… estaba dispuesta a demostrarle un par de cosas a ese fanfarrón de…

"Ya verás"-Dijo por lo bajo la chica, mientras concentraba su energía en la manos y creaba frente a ella una especie de portal, por el cual entró rápidamente.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Acaso ya la dejé atrás?"-Se preguntó el chico buscándola por todos lados sin detenerse, hasta que de pronto, algo invisible lo golpeó de lleno en la cara.

Se dio cuenta de que no era otra cosa que un _Pulsus Air_ proveniente de su adversaria, que aprovechó esa distracción para darle un poderoso puñetazo en la mejilla, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás. Y que sin esperarlo, interceptó su trayectoria, intentando darle un golpe doble que lo hubiese estrellado contra el suelo, de no ser porque pudo recuperarse y esquivarlo en el último segundo. Contraatacando rápidamente con una fuerte patada en la cabeza, que envió a la chica contra un edificio. Pero esta fue capaz de girar sobre sí misma y darse impulso con la pared para descargar un rápido cabezazo en su mentón, que le hizo perder la concentración durante varios segundos, terminando por caer pesadamente al suelo.

"Ya te alcancé"-Le informó Angel Jessica descendiendo al mismo tiempo que su rival se incorporaba-"¿Y ahora qué?"-Cuestionó con tono burlón.

"Esto…"-Respondió Súper Scourge al limpiarse un poco de sangre que tenía en la boca y sonreír malignamente… justo un segundo antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad contra la coneja, dándole un poderoso codazo en la mejilla.

Acto seguido, le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca, estrellándole la cara contra el suelo. Aprovechando esa posición trató de volver a impactarla, pero la chica pudo recuperarse rápidamente y esquivar el ataque elevándose rápidamente en el aire. Sin embargo, a pesar de la gran velocidad con la que lo había hecho, no tardó ni dos segundos en ser interceptada por el chico, quien le dio un fuertísimo golpe doble, provocando que quedase estampada en el medio de la calle.

Angel Jessica logró ponerse de pie con dificultad, mirando a su rival, quien estaba descendiendo justo enfrente y de brazos cruzados.

"Perdona mi rudeza, pero tú me provocaste…"-Se disculpó este con un falsísimo tono de arrepentimiento-"… te aconsejo no guiarte por nuestra anterior batalla en Angel Island… si me ganaste aquella vez fue porque misteriosamente recuperaste todas tus fuerzas, además, ahora mi energía tarda el doble del tiempo en disminuir… por ende, ya tienes un pie en el Otro Mundo"-Le informó burlonamente.

"(Esto no se ve bien…)"-Se dijo a sí misma la coneja apretando fuertemente los dientes-"(… tiene razón, si la otra vez le gané fue por la intervención de Yamila… pero ahora, no puedo contar con que ella vaya a ayudarme…)"-Analizó la chica con algo de desesperación mientras se ponía en guardia-"(… quizás… si uso el _Chorus angelorum_… ¡No!... le juré a mi madre no hacerlo después de lo que pasó, pero…)"-Trataba de hallar una solución, al menos, hasta que su oponente se arrojó en una envestida directo hacia ella, no dejándole más opción que poner toda su concentración en bloquear sus ataques, teniendo apenas, tiempo para lanzar uno o dos contraataques.

_

* * *

-Vayamos ahora donde estaban Beta y Shadow…_

Y allí podemos ver que ambos estaban en un veloz y vibrante intercambio de golpes a toda pastilla, los ataques se sucedían uno detrás de otro sin descaso… cuando Súper Shadow lograba conectar un puñetazo, Súper Beta contestaba con una patada… cuando era el lobo quien daba su rodillazo, el erizo contraatacaba con un cabezazo… así se sucedía un combate increíblemente igualado…

Ahora podemos ver como los dos cargaron energía en sus manos y se apuntaron al mismo tiempo que gritaban:

"¡Chaos Spear!"

La explosión resultante, los impulsó a ambos hasta chocar contra unos edificios aledaños.

"Esa fue fuerte… ¡Pero no lo suficiente!"-Afirmó Súper Shadow saliendo de los escombros y mirando a su oponente, que acababa de hacer lo mismo.

"¡Chaos Control!"-Exclamaron ambos a la vez desapareciendo en un par de luces, solo para reaparecer justo en el medio con sus puños en alto y dispuestos a descargarlos con toda su fuerza sobre su oponente.

Lo cual no tardaron en hacer, golpeándose las mejillas al mismo tiempo… y aun cayendo, ninguno de los dos desperdició la oportunidad, utilizando sus pies para patear la cara de su oponente mientras ambos terminaban dirigiéndose hacia el piso.

Sin embargo, lograron frenar a tiempo, deteniéndose a pocos metros del suelo a la par que comenzaban a cargar energía.

"¡Chaos…!"-Comenzaron a gritar ambos… el súper erizo llevando su puño hacia atrás y el lobo llevando su palma hacia adelante-"¡…Lance!"-Exclamaron disparando sus ataques de energía.

Ambos poderes, chocaron en el centro, comenzando una pareja y poderosa lucha de fuerzas, en la que ninguno menguó su energía en ningún momento… sin embargo, la presión se seguía acumulando, ya que al ser ambos tan parejos esta última no tiene hacia donde ir… y finalmente, colapsó… produciendo una gran explosión que sacudió varias cuadras a la redonda, tirando abajo los edificios más dañados y llenando las calles de escombros… mientras que, tanto Súper Shadow como Súper Beta lograron permanecer de pie.

"¡Ya lo sospechaba!"-Le dijo el lobo mientras ambos descendían.

"¿Qué?"-Preguntó Shadow un tanto sorprendido por eso.

"Que ahora no podrás sacarte los anillos sin poner en peligro tu vida…"-Respondió con un aire un tanto despreocupado, dejando al erizo completamente mudo.

"(¡¿Cómo rayos se dio cuenta?)"-Se cuestionó a sí mismo-"(¡Seguramente Zekrom le dijo acerca de la bajada de energía que produce sacármelos…!)"-Analizó algo perturbado… pero luego, se calmó súbitamente y sonrió-"¡Por más que lo sepas, eso no cambiará nada!"-Afirmó algo confiado mientras un brillo rojo rodeaba su cuerpo y su aura se incrementaba.

"¡Eso está por verse!"-Exclamó Súper Beta haciendo lo mismo que su oponente, solo que él lo hacía de color azul.

En ese momento ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia su rival, mientras poco a poco incrementaba la velocidad… terminando por llegar al medio a toda velocidad entrelazando sus manos para tratar de hacer retroceder al otro…

"¡CHAOS BLAST!"-Vociferaron ambos al mismo tiempo, liberando todo su poder en una gigantesca explosión de energía que destruyó lo poco que quedaba en pie cerca de allí…

_

* * *

-Emerald Hill Zone… donde estaba el grupo de Rouge…_

Y ya los vemos dentro de la base de Black Arrow, tratando de pasar desapercibidos frente a las cámaras, pero lo que no sabían… era que su presencia no era un misterio… ya que todo estaba calculado… y cierto erizo en las sombras observaba todo desde sus monitores… las batallas que tenían lugar en Central City… el equipo de infiltración del complejo de Emerald Hill… no pudo evitar sonreír complacido al notar que todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado… tomó con satisfacción otro sorbo de la copa de vino que sostenía en una de sus manos…

"¿Ya está preparada Reue?"-Preguntó al que se encontraba a su espalda.

"Si…"-Respondió el perro blanco-"…hoy tiene uno de esos días en los que…"-Comenzó a explicar sin encontrar las palabras justas como para terminar la frase-"… no parece ella misma…"

"Je… perfecto, así conocerán la verdadera cara del terror…"-Sonrió al inhalar y exhalar el humo de su cigarrillo, para luego tocar uno de los botones del teclado que tenía enfrente-"Zekrom, Reychel, Max… estén atentos, sus objetivos se dirigen directo hacia ustedes"

"_Si_"-Escuchó la respuesta de los tres por el altavoz.

Y volvió a tomar un poco de vino…

"¿Qué es lo que venimos a hacer aquí?"-Les preguntó Charmy en voz baja al resto del grupo, que esperaba a que Espio desactivara una cámara de seguridad gracias a su invisibilidad.

A la mayoría se le había formado una gran vena en la cabeza que estaba a punto de estallar (Sobre todo la de Vector), ya debía ser la vez número 24 que lo preguntaba…

"¡Estamos buscando cualquier cosa que nos pueda servir en contra de Black Arrow…!"-Explicó Rouge tratando de contener su enojo para no gritar-"¡… información, archivos importante, armas! ¡Cualquier cosa valiosa! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?"

"Creo que con esta van 24…"-Comenzó a contar Tails, pero una mirada asesina de la chica lo obligó a callar instantáneamente.

"Oigan… si pueden dejar los Shows de comedia para otro momento… ya desactivé las cámaras"-Los llamó el camaleón haciéndose visible.

Rouge fue la primera en comenzar a avanzar, tratando de alejarse lo más posible del abejorro, quien sin embargo venia revoloteando (Y hablando) justo detrás para su pesar y de Vector que caminaba a su lado, seguido de eso (A una distancia prudencial, con tal de no escuchar las constantes preguntas y quejas de Charmy) estaban Tails y Shade (Esta última bastante callada, y muy atenta a todas las cosas que pudiesen pasar), mientras que al fondo estaba Espio, que prefería estar allí atrás, por si algo quería sorprender al grupo por la espalda.

Siguieron caminando algún par de minutos por el largo pasillo, atentos a cualquier problema que pudiese surgir, pasando varias puertas dobles automáticas que se abrían con su cercanía y se cerraban cuando se alejaban.

Pasado un tiempo llegaron a un cuarto más grande, este era de forma cuadrada, y bastante más amplio que el angosto pasillo anterior, tenía algunas estanterías agrupadas en forma que lo hacían parecer una biblioteca, con algo que parecían archivos agrupados sin ningún orden según pudo observar Tails.

"Proyecto Alpha…"-Logró leer Rouge entre la mayoría de artículos que no le interesaban, sin detenerse lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo, este contenía especificaciones acerca del proceso de creación, los experimentos fallidos, pruebas de campo del sujeto, una lista de habilidades y de… transformaciones-"¿Mega?"-Soltó por reflejo al analizar lo que allí estaba escrito-"Si esto que dice es cierto… entonces Shadow y los otros tendrán problemas…"-Comentó para sí misma cerrando y guardando en su lugar el expediente, pero entonces… un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo… no estaban solos allí…

Mientras que, el resto del grupo estaba inspeccionado el lugar, Espio y Shade hacían lo que Rouge, caminando mientras buscaban entre los expedientes que allí había; Vector solo trataba de que Charmy no causara problemas; mientras que Tails… fue el único que se dio cuenta que había algunas puertas en los bordes de la biblioteca, y su curiosidad lo obligó a examinar una de ellas, abriéndose está con su cercanía, permitiéndole ver una especie de generador en el centro, con 4 capsulas alrededor, dentro de estas estaban una piedras brillantes, unas piedras que conocía muy bien…

"¡¿Chaos Emeralds?"-Exclamó en su impresión al sorprenderse por lo que estaba allí, ya que no tenía sentido, bien sabia que sus amigos tenían las 7…-"Deben ser artificiales…"-Comentó al analizarlo mejor mientras se acercaba a una de las cúpulas que contenían las gemas. Según lo que Shadow le había dicho, ese fue el método que Alpha utilizó para regresar a Angel Island durante la batalla por la Master Emerald…

"Te aconsejo que no las toques…"-Le dijo ironicamente una voz a su espalda, que le dio un vuelco al corazón… ya que esa no era la de ninguno de sus amigos… de hecho, él la conocía… hace un día la había escuchado varias veces…

Por su parte, Espio seguía viendo los archivos, buscando alguno que pudiera ser de interés… la mayoría de los nombres de los archivos no le decían nada… al menos no hasta que vio uno un tanto extraño, era mucho más ancho que los otros, la carpeta era de color negro, estaba solo en una estantería vacía y llevaba por nombre uno que le recordó a cierta leyenda que había escuchado una vez…

"¿Proyecto Solaris?"-Cuestionó de la sorpresa que le había causado ese nombre-"¿Qué puede tener que ver esa deidad con…?"-Se empezó a preguntar mientras se acercaba para tomar el archivo, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, la carpeta… desapareció…

"No debes leer las cosas de los demás sin permiso…"-Le sugirió una voz proveniente de arriba de la estantería.

Entre tanto, Shade continuaba revisando la biblioteca, por sus ojos pasaron varios nombres que le parecieron interesantes, pero ninguno le llamaba lo suficiente como para tomarlo y leerlo… vio uno que tenia por nombre: "Sonic the Hedgehog", rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que era una investigación acerca del erizo azul… aunque no le importó lo suficiente y siguió caminando, sin embargo, estaba más atenta en los nombre que estuviesen escritos en las carpetas… la curiosidad la obligaba a buscar el suyo… quería ver que tan confiable eran las investigaciones… pero algo con lo que no contaba, era que fuese otro el que le llamara la atención… uno que se titulaba: "Proyecto Épsilon"… si eso era verdad… recordó los nombres de los proyectos que había visto… Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta… y Épsilon era el que teóricamente debería seguirles ¿Acaso había alguien que no conocía?

Tomó la carpeta que, notó, era un pelín más ancha que las otras, y la abrió. El principio hablaba acerca de algo llamado Elemental Stones… aunque no les dio mayor importancia, ya que quería más información sobre el sujeto en sí del experimento… pasando rápidamente algunas páginas llegó hasta lo que buscaba, pero había algo que la sorprendió… ya que en el titulo se podía leer la palabra Sujetos ¿Acaso había más de uno? Rápidamente pasó página, y pudo ver las fotos de un erizo de color naranja, una zorra azul, una coneja blanca, una murciélago amarilla, un equidna marrón… ¡¿Un equidna?

"Seguramente sea como Gamma…"-Se contestó a sí misma, quedando completamente impactada por la imagen que le seguía a esa… era un erizo de color celeste con los ojos grises, y era idéntico a…-"¡¿Neir?"-No pudo evitar casi gritar por la sorpresa que eso le causó.

Sin embargo, eso no parecía tener el menor sentido… según lo que pudo leer después, el experimento falló y todos los sujetos murieron… y Neir podría parecer cualquier cosa... menos un fantasma…

Suspirando, cerró la carpeta… e iba a llevarla consigo, quizás le podría servir a Rouge, así que la guardó… pero al instante se dio cuenta de que tenía a alguien detrás…

Por lo demás, Vector era seguido de cerca por Charmy, ya se había cansado del parloteo del abejorro y estaba utilizando unos improvisados tapones para los oídos, por ende, por más que este no paraba de soltar frases una tras otra, ya no le importaban… por lo que se centró en los expedientes que tenía a su lado, casi de casualidad, sus ojos se enfocaron en uno que llevaba por nombre "Proyecto Beta"… recordaba que Amy le había dicho algo acerca de unos experimentos de Black Arrow, y que uno de ellos se llamaba así… interesado, tomó el archivo y lo abrió para leerlo… allí vio algunas fotos de un lobo azul con cabello blanco… no le pareció del todo interesante lo que contenía esa carpeta, al menos no hasta que llegó a una página en la que había una foto de una niña… una lobita de color azul con el mismo color de cabello que el Sujeto Beta… al costado había una acotación… "_El sentido de justicia del Sujeto es demasiado grande, no me hace caso y se revela constantemente, sin dejarme otra alternativa que sedarlo… sin embargo, creo que encontré la forma de tenerlo bajo control y haciendo lo que yo quiera… su pequeña hermanita es todo lo que le queda en el mundo, no le gustaría que algo le sucediera… esa será mi forma de hacerlo seguir mi voluntad… la encerraré en una celda del Nivel B y la usaré como mi rehén… todos tienen puntos débiles en eso a lo que llaman sentimientos… no importa que tan poderosos sean…_"… Vector no pudo sino romper en pedazos el archivo después de leer eso, la manera en que estaba escrito denotaba un gran sadismo y maldad pura… y no podía soportar que algo así estuviese pasando… hacer que otro haga lo que quieras utilizando a un miembro de su familia es imperdonable…

"¿Nivel B? ¿Dónde está?"-Se preguntó mirando para varios lados, notando que una de las puertas cercanas tenía un cartel con lo que buscaba… y sin meditarlo más corrió hacia esta, que se abrió a su paso y se cerró cuando pasó Charmy, quien lo seguía entre protestas ya que no le prestaba atención…

Rouge, notó que alguien estaba detrás hace solo unos instantes, en un primer momento hizo como que no se dio cuenta, para luego darse rápidamente la vuelta mientras sacaba una pistola y apuntaba al hostil… pero al hacerlo, notó que a ella también le estaban apuntando…

"Vaya, vaya… no sabía que las ratas podían reaccionar así de rápido… ¿Será por las enormes orejas que tienes?"-Comentó burlonamente la chica a la que se estaba enfrentando.

Está era una perra de color blanco y ojos amarillos, llevaba puesta una especie de armadura de metal que apenas si le cubría las zonas de importancia… mas parecía un bikini… tenía un par de hombreras de las que colgaba una capa que le llegaba hasta los talones, usaba guantes largos, parecidos a los de Rouge, solo que de color plateado brillante, igual que unos zapatos de tacón.

"¿Quién eres tú?"-Cuestionó la murciélago con una venita en la cabeza, debido a la burla que le había hecho hace unos instantes.

"No tengo porque decirle mi nombre a una basura que está a punto de morir…"-Contestó con sadismo.

"Veremos quién va a ser la que morirá…"-Agregó Rouge desafiantemente.

Al decir esto ambas gatillaron al mismo tiempo que avanzaban hacia el costado, esquivando los disparos y preparándose para atacar.

Rouge arrojó una rápida patada, mientras que la otra chica trató de golpearla con su puño. Ambos ataques chocaron en el medio. La murciélago logró reconocer que debajo de los guantes de su oponente, había una manopla de metal…

Al recuperarse de la colisión, la chica con alas dio un salto y lanzó una buena dosis de patadas, que la perra se vio forzada a bloquear con ambas manos, sin poder contraatacar… al menos no hasta que pudo tomar el talón de su rival y lanzarla a un lado.

La murciélago dio un giro en el aire y se dio rápidamente la vuelta para apuntarle con su pistola, mientras que su oponente también estaba haciendo eso.

"Ok, reconozco que no eres basura como te había dicho…"-Admitió la perra algo agitada-"… así que te diré mi nombre…"-Accedió finalmente-"… me llamo Reue the Dog"

Tails, simplemente no logró decir nada, por instinto apareció su Chaos Blaster al mismo tiempo que accionaba la espada de energía de este y se daba la vuelta rápidamente, deteniendo el tajo de una espada.

"Al parecer no eres tan lento como esperaba…"-Comentó el gato naranja que lo había atacado.

El zorrito lo reconoció instantáneamente como Max. Al hacerlo dio un paso atrás, a la par que su enemigo preparaba un tajo vertical, del cual alcanzó a esquivar hacia un costado, notando que una especie de ráfaga de aire salió del filo y cortó parte del suelo y la pared. El niño no pudo sino tragar saliva antes esto.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso quedaste mudo?"-Cuestionó Max volviendo a hacer un tajo, esta vez horizontal. El pequeño rodó por el suelo, esquivando el ataque de viento a la par que se cubría del siguiente detrás de una de las capsulas que contenían a las Chaos Emeralds-"¡Cutting Air Blast!"-Exclamó haciendo un tercer tajo.

Al escuchar lo que dijo, Tails se dio cuenta de que allí no estaba seguro y trató de esquivarlo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y recibió un profundo corte en el hombro izquierdo.

"¡******!"-Vociferó el pequeño zorrito de 8 años una palabra que, a su edad, no debería emplear… por ende la censuraremos…

Por el fuertísimo dolor, cayó al suelo, al mismo tiempo que su oponente se acercaba para darle el golpe final. Al ver a un costado, notó que una de las Chaos Emerald se había caído, seguramente cuando la golpeó el ataque anterior.

"Bueno, será mejor que te prepares para irte al Infierno"-Le sugirió el gato preparándose para atacarlo.

Pero, de un rápido movimiento Tails lo barrió con sus colas, tirándolo al suelo al mismo tiempo que tomaba la falsa gema sagrada y salía de la habitación a toda velocidad… seguido de un furioso Max.

"¡Identifícate!"-Ordenó Espio dando un salto hacia atrás y encarando al que estaba sentado encima de la estantería.

"Que descortés… pides que me presente cuando fuiste tú quien iba a tomar cosas de otro sin permiso…"-Reprochó el erizo amarillo con un falso tono cansado mientras mostraba la carpeta negra-"… hay algunos trapos sucios que no es bueno que alguien los lea"-Explicó mientras sacaba un encendedor y quemaba los archivos hasta las cenizas. Luego miró al camaleón y saltó al suelo-"Mi nombre es Zekrom the Hedgehog"-Se presentó desenvainando su katana y tomándola con las dos manos con algo de esfuerzo. Espio reparó en esto último, pero decidió no hacerle mucho caso.

"Yo soy Espio the Chameleon"-Se introdujo mientras aparecía su espada y se ponía en guardia-"(Puedo notar que no es alguien ordinario, no debo confiarme…)"

"Eso ya lo sabía"-Informó Zekrom justo antes de lanzarse en una rápida envestida mientras preparaba su armas, dispuesto a realizar un tajo vertical. Pero su oponente pudo interceptarlo.

"(¡¿De qué está hecha esa espada?)"-Se preguntó el camaleón bloqueando con gran dificultad-"(¡Ese peso no es normal!)"-Analizó al terminar el forcejeo pateando a su enemigo en el estomago, alejándolo, aunque no logrando que caiga al suelo-"¿Con que material te la fabricaron?"-Cuestionó con algo de rudeza.

"¿Hum?... je, veo que eres muy observador…"-Comentó el erizo al salir un poco de su sorpresa-"… el material se llama Kacchin, aunque dudo que lo conozcas… ya que proviene de otra dimensión…"-Explicó con algo de diversión en su voz.

"¡¿Otra dimensión?"-Dijo Espio con sorpresa.

"Si, aunque no tengo tiempo de contarte los detalles… porque tengo que matarte"

Cuando esta frase fue dicha, ambos se pusieron en guardia, para terminar saliendo contra el otro a toda velocidad, desapareciendo de la vista.

Shade al guardar el archivo, pudo notar que tenia a alguien detrás, rápidamente rodó hacia un costado, logrando esquivar (Por poco) el fuertísimo tajo de espada que alguien le arrojó. Al incorporarse, rápidamente apareció las cuchillas de su armadura y se puso en guardia, encarando al enemigo… a quien reconoció al instante…

"Mira nada mas… pero si es Reychel the Hedgehog"-Fue lo que la equidna en tono burlón al verla-"¿Vienes por una lección de modales?"

"No… vengo por tu cabeza"-Contestó la eriza marrón con tono serio.

"Oh… vamos no seas aguafiestas…"-Continuó con su burla… pero un rápido movimiento de la espada de su rival la obligó a detenerse para poder esquivar la ráfaga de aire que le rozó el brazo izquierdo, produciéndole un pequeño corte-"… alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo me parece"

"Déjate de parlotear y pelea…"-Ordenó la chica con vestido rojo.

"Como quieras"-Accedió Shade colocando sus cuchillas en cruz y encorvarse, ante esto, la eriza se puso en guardia.

Para que finalmente la equidna se lanzase a toda velocidad hacia ella, lista para utilizar ambas armas haciendo un tajo en forma de X, que esquivó saltando por encima, para tratar de responder con un ataque en la espalda.

Pero Shade lo esquivó agachándose, para luego desde esa extraña posición, darle a su rival una patada en la mandíbula, tirándola de espaldas al suelo. Rápidamente se incorporó y trató de aprovechar esto para atacar, pero Reychel le barrió los pies desde el suelo y trató de ensartarla con su espada, sin embargo, pudo rodar hacia un costado, esquivando el ataque mortal… para luego incorporarse en guardia.

_

* * *

-Ahora volvamos a Central City, más concretamente al interior del Black Carrier…_

Los dos erizos dorados continuaban luchando dentro de la gran nave, destruyendo todo a su paso debido a las poderosísimas ondas expansivas que sus choques provocaban. El combate se sucedía a toda velocidad, y sin embargo, ninguno había dado señales siquiera de menguar sus intensos ataques… pero, tarde o temprano uno cometería un error o dejaría un hueco, dándole al otro una ventaja sobre el poderoso intercambio de golpes… y eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Metal Sonic, por mas robot que fuese, necesitaba procesar una enorme cantidad de datos a una velocidad de infarto, lo cual había hecho sin interrupción durante todo el combate, al menos, hasta que el procesador dejo de hacerlo por algo así como 0,5 segundos, lo cual fue tiempo suficiente para que su oponente le diese un gran cantidad de golpes, para terminar dándole con una esfera de energía a quemarropa directo en la cara, lo cual generó un gran estruendo y una nube de polvo que cubrió gran parte del hangar donde ocurría la lucha.

Súper Sonic buscó rápidamente con la vista, hasta deducir más o menos el lugar donde debería hallarse su rival y salió a toda velocidad hacia la cortina de humo dispuesto a descargar un poderoso puñetazo sobre su oponente. Entre la humareda logró distinguir una silueta que él creía era el erizo robótico, hacia la que dirigió su puño, sin embargo cuando estaba a solo centímetros dar su golpe, notó algo que le dio un vuelco al corazón, ya que no era Metal Sonic a quien estaba a punto de ataque, sino que era…

"¡Sonic!"-Le gritó aterrada la chica que estaba allí al verlo venir.

"¡Amy!"-Exclamó el súper erizo logrando detenerse a escasos centímetros de su cara. No se logró explicar cómo es que ella estuviese ahí, era físicamente imposible… sin embargo, lo entendió todo cuando "la eriza" le dedicó una sádica y retorcida sonrisa…

Antes de poder siquiera sorprenderse, Súper Sonic recibió una lluvia de puñetazos que no fue capaz ni siquiera de ver, para finalmente ser apartado de un rápido manotazo de parte de su enemigo… que ahora volvía a tener su forma original.

"Los sentimientos te hacen débil Sonic…"-Le explicó Metal Sonic a su contraparte mientras colocaba sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho-"… y es por eso que eres inferior a mí"-Continuó diciendo a la par que el circulo amarillo comenzaba a brillarle-"¡Desaparece! ¡Súper Eraser Cannon!"-Vociferó al disparar su más poderoso ataque hacia su enemigo. Quien recién se había logrado incorporar, y no llegó a ver la energía a tiempo.

"¡Rayos!"-Maldijo el súper erizo bloqueándolo con los brazos en cruz, puso todo su empeñó en resistir el ataque pero… poco a poco fue arrastrándolo cada más hacia atrás, sin embargo… lo peor para nuestro amigo vino unos instantes después… cuando el ataque detonó sonoramente…

Metal Sonic sabía que eso no sería suficiente para acabar con él, y se lanzó rápidamente hacia la recién formada nube de polvo.

"… los sentimientos no nos hacen débiles…"-Comentó Súper Sonic en voz baja mientras cargaba una gran cantidad de energía en su brazo izquierdo-"¡… son lo que nos impulsa a seguir adelante! ¡Chaos Lance!"-Gritó lanzando una gran esfera dorada hacia el erizo robótico. El cual estaba ya demasiado cerca como para intentar esquivarla, por lo que trató de desviarla con su mano derecha, pero le costó mucho más de lo que creía… el ataque era bastante más poderoso de lo que esperaba, incluso se vio forzado a subir la velocidad de su procesador a 225% durante dos segundos para, por fin, lograr modificar la trayectoria del misil energético, el cual atravesó fácilmente las paredes de la gran nave y se perdió en el cielo… y aunque pudo desviarlo, no salió del todo indemne…

"¡No puede ser posible… mi brazo!"-Exclamó Metal Sonic al notar que su brazo derecho había sido desintegrado por el ataque del súper erizo-"(¡Maldito! ¡Podría subir me procesador a 300%! ¡En menos de los 10 segundos que dura ese modo, sería capaz de…!)"-Analizó sin pensarlo demasiado, pero la voz de su oponente lo hizo detenerse.

"Je, ahora estamos iguales…"-Comentó Súper Sonic mientras la anterior cortina de humo se disipaba, mostrando que su brazo derecho estaba completamente destrozado e inútil.

"Este combate está por terminar"-Le dijo el erizo robot descendiendo al suelo, al mismo tiempo que se encorvaba y comenzaba a encender el propulsor de su espalda.

"Si, me había fijado en eso…"-Afirmó el súper erizo con un tono de seguridad total mientras se ponía en guardia y agrandaba su aura.

Finalmente, ambos se lanzaron a toda velocidad contra el otro con sus puños en alto.

_

* * *

-Regresemos a ver qué pasó mientras en el combate de los equidnas…_

Allí podemos observar que todavía siguen en la habitación oscura, mientras Súper Knuckles hacía crecer su aura logrando iluminarla de a poco. Rápidamente la examinó, notando que su oponente no estaba físicamente en ningún lugar, confirmando sus sospechas. Confiado, apagó por completo su aura y cerró los ojos, manteniendo todos sus sentidos abiertos.

"¿De qué te sirvió hacer eso?"-Le cuestionó burlonamente la voz de Black Gamma.

"Si quieres saberlo atácame"-Respondió con el mismo tono de voz sin abrir los parpados.

Al instante siguiente logró sentir que su adversario se encontraba detrás del, dispuesto a darle un golpe… pero, el súper equidna, sin darse la vuelta le dio un fuerte patada en la mandíbula que lo obligó a saltar hacia atrás. Rápidamente sintió como su rival volvía a utilizar la técnica de alargar su brazo, pero esta vez no lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Con un veloz movimiento, acomodó su cuerpo y tomó la extremidad de su oponente, para finalmente arrojarlo contra la pared, sacándolo del oscuro edificio, mientras él salía detrás.

"¡¿Qué puedes hacer sin tu preciada oscuridad?"-Cuestionó con un tono algo divertido Súper Knuckles lanzándole a su oponente un fuerte Kiai-Ho que lo golpeó en el rostro impidiéndole frenar.

A toda velocidad, levantó el vuelo para aprovechar la distracción del equidna oscuro, sin embargo, este solo sonrió volviendo su rostro para mirarlo cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

"¡Cosas como está!"-Exclamó Black Gamma disparándole un rayo de energía oscura a quemarropa, que su enemigo no pudo esquivar y lo golpeó de lleno en todo el cuerpo. Pero, ni siquiera le dio tiempo que callera y le lanzó otro, que tampoco pudo hacer nada por evitar. Y finalmente le arrojó otros 4 ataques energéticos, que impactaron en su objetivo cuando este golpeó contra el suelo.

Al disiparse la nube de polvo se pudo notar que Súper Knuckles estaba en el medio de un cráter, completamente inerte. Cuando lo notó, el equidna oscuro descendió cruzado de brazos.

"¡Por favor! ¿Crees que me creeré eso?"-Cuestionó con tono de reproche.

"Tsk… esperaba que te tomase por sorpresa…"-Suspiró el equidna brillante al incorporarse fácilmente.

"Deja de hacer ese tipo de cosas… si no te tomas enserio esto lo lamentaras…"-La aconsejó Black Gamma poniéndose en guardia-"… sabes muy bien lo terrible que puedo ser…"

"Si, sé hasta dónde llega tu nivel…"-Reconoció el súper equidna también cambiando a posición de combate-"… es por eso que no me preocupo tanto"-Agregó burlonamente.

"Hmph, ese tipo de bromas pueden costarte muy caro"

"Eso está por verse"

Luego de eso ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, iniciando un rápido intercambio de puñetazos y patadas. Que no duró mucho, ya que rápidamente ambos terminaron atrapando un golpe del otro, comenzando un fuerte forcejeo, en el que ninguno cedía terreno. Viendo esta estancada situación, el equidna oscuro trató de desemparejar utilizando un ataque de rayos oculares. Que sin embargo, Súper Knuckles vio venir, logrando agacharse lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar el ataque. Esto le permitió darle un poderoso rodillazo en el estomago, seguido de una patada, que lo envió lejos. Sin embargo, este pudo recuperarse, y darse un impulso hacia el cielo.

"¡Te desapareceré junto con todo este lugar!"-Exclamó Black Gamma con furia mientras comenzaba a cargar una gran cantidad de energía en sus palmas.

"¡No si yo te vuelo primero!"-Contrarió Súper Knuckles llevando ambas manos juntas hacia la cintura, donde su energía se concentraba, pero esta vez por alguna razón, varias chispas eléctricas salían de la esfera.

"¡Estúpido! ¡Yo soy quien tiene más poder! ¡Quedarás hecho polvo!"-Vociferó disparando un gigantesco rayo oscuro-"¡Black Hell Flash!"

"¡¿Cuántas veces ya te he demostrado lo contrario?"-Cuestionó llevando sus brazos hacia adelante-"¡Denjin Hadouken!"-Exclamó el súper equidna, mientras su ataque salía a interceptar el de su oponente.

Y, si bien la esfera de energía electrificada era (Bastante) más pequeña que la gigantesca onda, ni bien las dos impactaron, el ataque de Knuckles desvió fácilmente al otro, y redirigió ambos contra Gamma.

"¡No… no puede ser!"-Gritó conmocionado el equidna oscuro al notar lo que estaba pasando-"¡Re… regresó mi ataque!"-Continuó tratando de quitarse del camino, sin mucho éxito…

La explosión fue muy poderosa, sacudiendo por completo las zonas aledañas y derribando los edificios más próximos, además de desatar una gran nube de humo.

Cuando esta se disipó, Súper Knuckles fue capaz de ver allí a su oponente, este estaba bastante indemne de semejante ataque… aunque, algo le faltaba, ya que su brazo izquierdo había sido completamente desintegrado.

"¡Te conviene rendirte!"-Le aconsejó-"¡Con un solo brazo no tienes la mas mínima oportunidad!"-El equidna oscuro lo miró primero con furia, pero luego cambió su expresión a una de burla, mientras comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas-"¿Acaso enloqueció?"-Se preguntó a sí mismo.

"¡Gwaaah!"-Exclamó Black Gamma al concentrarse completamente, provocando una gran cantidad de sombras rodeasen el lugar donde se suponía debía tener su brazo.

"¿Qué está haciendo?"-Cuestionó en voz alta al no entender muy bien que era lo que trataba de lograr su adversario con eso… hasta que lo entendió, quedando completamente sin habla.

Ya que el brazo del equidna reapareció como por arte de magia.

"¡Jajaja! ¡¿Te quedaste sin habla, verdad?"-Le preguntó burlonamente Black Gamma mientras estiraba su nueva extremidad.

"Bueno… esto será todavía más difícil ahora…"-Comentó Súper Knuckles con algo de inseguridad.

_

* * *

-Vayamos a ver cómo le va a Angel Jessica…_

Y podemos observar que no le está yendo del todo bien…. Súper Scourge era demasiado rápido para ella, y apenas si podía bloquear la mayoría de los ataques que le lanzaba, y había varios que no podía parar, y los recibía de lleno. Creía que no podría seguir por mucho tiempo… al menos hasta que su oponente se detuvo.

"¿Por qué?"-Cuestionó la chica al notarlo.

"Porque decidí disfrutar más este momento…"-Explicó con sadismo, justo antes de darle una poderosa patada en el estomago obligándola a ponerse de rodillas-"… así es, arrodíllate antes el gran Scourge"-Ordenó burlonamente justo antes de darle una patada en la nuca, estrellándole la cara contra el suelo. Angel Jessica trató de levantarse, pero el pie de su enemigo, que se posó sobre su cabeza, se lo impidió-"Te voy a regresar todo lo que me hiciste en Angel Island… ¡Multiplicado por 1000!"-Vociferó enojado tratando de darle otro pisotón, pero esta vez, la chica se hizo a un lado. Y trató de atacarlo con un gancho a la mandíbula, pero Súper Scourge llevó su cuerpo hacia atrás y lo esquivó fácilmente.

Acto seguido, el erizo malvado le dio un poderoso puñetazo directo en el rostro, sin embargo, no la dejó caer y la tomó del cabello con su otra mano, solo para volver a golpearla… y no se detuvo allí y volvió a golpearla en la cara una y otra vez… mientras lo hacia se reía sádicamente del dolor que sufría la chica, quien trataba de gritar, pero cada uno de lo golpe la hacían callar… el chico siguió así durante un eterno lapsus… hasta que finalmente la soltó y le dio una patada ultima patada en el mentón, tirándola de espaldas al suelo.

Angel Jessica trató de gritar, pero el dolor en su cara era tal que ya ni eso podía, todo lo que le permitía era agarrarse el rostro… intentó incorporarse, por lo que primero se dio la vuelta, quedando de rodillas y mirando al suelo… notando que una buena cantidad de sangre se estaba acumulado allí, proveniente de su boca y su nariz…

"¿Suficiente o quieres más?"-Cuestionó Súper Scourge, levantándola del cuello de su musculosa.

"Cho…"

"¿Qué?"

"¡_Chorus angelorum_!"-Gritó la coneja con desesperación mientras su aura se encendía y se esparcía alrededor de ambos.

"¡¿Qué es esto?"-Le preguntó el súper erizo mirando la extraña energía de alrededor… pero, de pronto, sintió como algo se dirigía por un costado hacia él, viéndose forzado a soltar a su enemiga para tratar de esquivarlo, sin embargo, lo que sea que fuera, le corto un poco la mejilla-"¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?"-Le cuestionó muy enojado al darse cuenta de que la chica se estaba arrastrando por el suelo para alejarse de él.

Trató de atacarla, pero otro proyectil, proveniente de ningún lado, lo obligó a esquivar… y luego otro, y otro… de pronto, decenas de flechas de luz trataban de ensartar a Súper Scourge, quien tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo en esquivarlas… la lluvia siguió durante casi un minuto, hasta que finalmente se detuvo… justo al mismo tiempo que el usar que lo rodeaba se desvanecía. Angel Jessica no podía creer lo que veía… no creyó que podría esquivarlo por completo… esto era reflejado por la cara de terror que tenia…

"¡Maldita puta!"-Se enfureció mientras se acercaba caminando a una aterrada coneja, quien no se podía mover del miedo-"¡¿Creíste que ese tipo de ataques podría conmigo?"-Cuestionó al darle un golpe con el dorso de la mano-"¡Te enseñaré modales!"-Afirmó al desaparecer con su velocidad.

La chica se dio vuelta rápidamente al recuperarse y lo buscó por todos lados.

"¿Dónde está?"-Se preguntó al no poder verlo.

"Aquí"-Escuchó su voz por detrás, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, le atrapó ambos brazos y le puso un pie en la espalda… poniéndola de rodillas en el suelo-"¡La otra vez te rompí solamente uno! ¡¿Qué tal si ahora te rompo ambos?"-Cuestionó con gran sadismo aumentando la intensidad con la que jalaba las extremidades de la chica.

"¡Detente!"-Pidió tratando de hacer todo lo posible por resistir, pero no era suficiente.

"¡Va a ser divertido! ¡Un par de palitos rompiéndose!"-Afirmó tirando con más fuerza, que sintió el hermoso sonido que esperaba…

"¡Raaaaaaaahhhhhh!"-Gritó de dolor la chica al caer de cara al suelo cuando su oponente la soltó… sin poder mover ninguno de los dos brazos…

"¿Y ahora qué?"-Se preguntó Súper Scourge divertidamente y cruzado de brazos.

_

* * *

-Regresemos a donde estaba Alpha…_

"¡Veo que eres más rápida de lo que esperaba!"-Gritó Mega Alpha al descender un poco y darse la vuelta, viendo que Súper Dalina se encontraba en la cima de un edificio, tenía algunas heridas, pero ninguna de gravedad.

"¡Tú tendrás fuerza! ¡Pero yo tengo velocidad!"-Afirmó la chica levantando el vuelo para ponerse a su altura.

"Jeje, eso es lo que tú crees"-Contrarió el mega erizo con una sonrisa burlona-"¿Qué tal si lo probamos?"-Le preguntó con sadismo justo antes de lanzarse hacia ella. Al verlo venir, la zorrita elevó rápidamente en el cielo, mientras él la seguía.

"¡Idiota! ¡No importa lo que hagas! ¡No podrás alcanzarme!"-Exclamó aumentando la velocidad, pero debió detener su andar cuando notó que tenia a Mega Alpha esperándola de brazos cruzados justo delante-"(¡No puede ser!)"-Se dijo para sus adentros apretando fuertemente los dientes.

"Vaya, vaya… tiempo sin vernos"-Le dijo ironicamente el mega erizo riendo.

La chica se preparó para salir al ataque, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, su oponente le apuntó rápidamente con sus dedos índice y corazón… y sin que pudiera darse cuenta siquiera de eso, sintió un fuerte dolor punzante en su rodilla izquierda, al bajar su cabeza notó que su pantalón fue atravesado y que una pequeña herida se había formado allí… no mayor que un raspón, pero más dolorosa que una de bala…

Rápidamente se dio cuenta que su contrincante había hecho un movimiento idéntico al anterior con su otra mano, al mismo tiempo que notaba que este iba dirigido hacia su cara… y trató de esquivarlo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y el ataque le rozó la mejilla.

"(¡Es… es demasiado veloz!)"-Se dijo a sí misma con verdadera sorpresa y miedo, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando… no lo admitiría nunca… pero sabía que estaba completamente perdida…

"¡Hyaaa! ¡Hyaaa!"-Exclamaba continuamente el mega erizo cada vez que disparaba uno de sus rapidísimos ataques, que golpeaban de lleno a la zorrita, quien no podía hacer nada más que gritar de dolor con cada uno… y que parecían no tener fin, ya que su enemigo no bajaba el ritmo en ningún momento.

"¡Oh, dios!"-Dijo Amy con algo de miedo al ver a la distancia como su amiga era atacada sin piedad por el malvado erizo.

"¡YA BASTA!"-Vociferó Neir al no poder controlarse más, lanzándose a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de la batalla.

"¡Neir!"-Gritó la eriza para tratar de detenerlo, pero el chico no la escuchó y siguió su trayectoria.

"¡Ya va siendo hora de matarte!"-Afirmó Mega Alpha sin detener sus disparos y preparando energía para dar su golpe final… sin embargo, una poderosa patada en la cabeza lo detuvo, e hizo que saliera volando varias cuadras lejos, atravesando una buena cantidad de edificios en el proceso.

"¡N…Neir!"-Exclamó Súper Dalina con emoción y sorpresa al poder recuperar un poco el aliento.

"¡Deprisa carga tu más poderoso ataque! ¡Con eso podrás vencerlo!"-Ordenó el erizo celeste a todo pulmón.

"¡De… de acuerdo!"-Accedió la chica comenzando a ser rodeada por una poderosísima aura comenzaba a rodearla.

"¡Apresúrate Dali! ¡Yo no tengo la fuerza necesaria para pelear con él!"-Apuró Neir.

"¡Maldito erizo de mierda! ¡Así que seguías por aquí! ¡¿Eh?"-Cuestionó con gran enojo Mega Alpha al salir de la pila de escombros y mirar con furia al par.

"¡¿Todavía no? ¡Dali!"-Preguntó Neir con algo de duda en su voz-"¡Porque ese infeliz de Alpha está realmente enojado! ¡Atácalo de una vez!"

"¡Aun no, todavía no es la energía suficiente para acabar con él!"-Le informó la zorrita reuniendo todo el poder posible en sus manos.

"¡Son unos insectos molestos!"-Vociferó el mega erizo al lanzarse contra ellos, sin embargo notó algo que se acercaba por un costado, y todo lo que llegó a divisar fue como un martillo lo golpeó en la cabeza, tirándolo de nueva cuenta al suelo.

"¡¿Ah?"-Soltó Neir al buscar al responsable del ataque, pudiendo notar que Amy estaba a lo lejos, había sido ella quien distrajo a Alpha-"Esa Amy, je, nos dio algo de tiempo extra"

"Y yo que pensé que esas basuras ya se habían marchado"-Comentó el malvado erizo mirando de reojo a la eriza rosa-"¡Suficiente los mataré a los 3 aquí mismo!"-Gritó al comenzar a cargar energía entre ambas manos.

"¡Bien! ¡Ya terminé!"-Le informó Súper Dalina a su compañero-"¡Aquí va! ¡Chaos Twister!"-Exclamó llevando sus palmas hacia adelante, disparando un gigantesco tornado de energía roja.

"¡Oh, mierda!"-Fue lo que dijo Mega Alpha al notar el enorme ataque que se dirigía directo hacia él, y que ya estaba demasiado cerca para esquivar-"¡Lo resistiré!"-Afirmó tratando de detener el poder con sus palmas… pero, aun con todo su esfuerzo… fue incapaz de hacerlo por mucho tiempo y poco a poco perdió terreno-"¡ESTO NO ES NADA!"-Vociferó dándolo todo por contrarrestarlo, pero no puedo-"¡Uaaaaah!"-Gritó mientras el Chaos Twister lo arrastraba, antes de que desatase una gigantesca explosión que sacudió toda la ciudad… la cual también se llevó consigo a los erizos y la zorrita que estaban muy cerca del epicentro…

Una luz blanca cegadora y un estruendo ensordecedor, eso fue todo lo que pudieron ver los otros 8 combatientes que se vieron forzados a detener sus batallas… el destello y el ruido siguieron por alrededor de un eterno y largo minuto, hasta que se fueron apagando de a poco, dejando ver a casi todos (Sonic y Metal Sonic estaban dentro del Black Carrier, por lo que solo lograron sentir el sonido y la gran onda expansiva) un gigantesco cráter, tendría alrededor de unos 200 metros de diámetro, todos los edificios aledaños estaban completamente en ruinas y un gran pilar de humo que salía del centro del imponente agujero.

"¡¿Qué rayos pasó?"-Cuestionó Súper Shadow completamente impactado… aunque su oponente estaba igual.

"¡El… el Ki de Alpha ha desaparecido por completo!"-Exclamó Súper Knuckles al sentir desaparecer la energía del erizo marrón-"¡Esa tuvo que ser Dalina!"

"¡Imposible!"-Contrarió Black Gamma mirando hacia el lugar de la detonación con gran sorpresa.

"¿Dónde quedó esa coneja? ¿Acaso ya se murió?"-Se preguntó Súper Scourge mirando para todos lados… ellos dos estaban peleando bastante cerca del lugar de la explosión, la cual los había mandado a volar a ambos-"Rayos… y yo que quería divertirme un poco mas…"-Suspiró pesadamente, sin notar que alguien se acercaba por detrás…

_

* * *

-Vayamos a ver qué pasa cerca de la Zona Cero…_

"¡Por aquí!"-Le señaló Súper Dalina al erizo celeste mientras removía unos escombros, pudiendo por fin encontrar a su amiga-"¡Amy! ¡¿Estás bien?"-Le preguntó ayudándola a salir de allí.

"La próxima avisa que vas a volar media ciudad"-Sugirió con ironía la eriza al sacudirse el polvo del vestido.

"Bueno… al menos nos hemos librado de Alpha de una buena vez…"-Acotó Neir con tono serio, luego se volvió a mirar a la zorrita-"¿Qué haces todavía transformada?"

"Es que la batalla aun no terminó…"-Respondió la chica-"… es posible que alguien esté en apuros"

"Tienes razón… tendríamos que…"-Comenzó a analizar Amy levantando la vista, sin embargo, algo que vio allí la obligó a detenerse… fue algo que le heló por completo la sangre… sintió ese tipo de shock que deforma el rostro, generando una expresión de completo miedo, al mismo tiempo que provoca que todo el cuerpo comience a temblar… ese shock, es sentir el verdadero terror-"No… puede ser…"-Dijo con un fino hilo de voz, que era todo lo que le permitía hacer el catatónico estado en el que se encontraba, por más que haya tratado de gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿Qué pasa Amy?"-Le preguntó Neir con curiosidad, justo antes de que tanto él como Dali voltearan hacia donde miraba la aterrada eriza… y terminaran con la misma cara que ella… era imposible lo que estaban viendo… ¡Simplemente no podía estar pasando!

"¡…ES ALPHA!"-Pudo por fin exclamar con terror la chica de color rosa con todas sus fuerzas.

Y en efecto, el erizo dorado se encontraba por sobre una gran pila de escombros mirándolos a los tres con gran ira, todavía no había perdido su mega transformación y por todo su cuerpo se extendían heridas, pero… ninguna de estas era de gravedad, solo algunas podían llegar a la categoría de rasguño, y la mayoría ni a eso…

Ninguno de los tres era capaz de moverse o articular alguna otra palabra, estaban completamente consternados, no podían creer que Alpha hubiese podido sobrevivir a semejante impacto… Dalina había lanzado ese ataque con todo su poder y aun así…

Sin embargo, solamente Neir fue capaz de salir de la sorpresa y notar que el erizo estaba haciendo un movimiento con su mano derecha, apuntando con dedo índice mientras de este salía un haz de luz, cuyo blanco era… la zorrita… y no dudó ni un solo instante en hacer lo que hizo… ya que rápidamente dio un brinco hacia el costado y empujó a la chica con su hombro, sacándola de peligro, pero sabía exactamente lo que sentiría un segundo después… cuando un calor intenso, con la fuerza de cien disparos atravesó su pecho de lado a lado… el terrible dolor era reflejado en la cara del chico, sus pupilas se dilataron y su boca se abrió tratando de gritar, pero ya no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo… y terminó por desplomarse en suelo, completamente inerte.

Silencio… fue lo único que se escuchó en el lugar durante unos eternos instantes, mientras las chicas contemplaban shockeadas el cuerpo de su amigo en el suelo.

"Ne… Neir…"-Lo llamó Dalina con un hilo de voz, y completamente aterrada-"¡Neir!"-Gritó con desesperación poniéndose junto a él y tomándolo en brazos.

"Por un segundo… pensé que iba a morir…"-Dijo con tranquilidad Alpha, aunque con una ira oculta en su voz-"¡… ese ataque de mierda casi me mata!"-Vociferó con furia perdiendo la poca serenidad que le quedaba.

"¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?"-Le cuestionó la zorrita al chico que sostenía en brazos, mientras lloraba sin control-"¡No tenias porque hacer semejante estupidez!"

"Jejeje, pobre… quedó tan traumatizada que ya hasta le habla a un cadáver…"-Rió malévolamente el erizo dorado, la escena le provocaba una gran satisfacción, por fin había matado a ese celeste escurridizo y veía como la persona que le hizo sentir semejante dolor estaba sufriendo… solo sería más perfecto si Sonic también estuviese así… y ahora que lo pensaba… reparó en la chica que estaba a un lado de esos dos, la tal Amy Rose parecía ser importante para aquel erizo azul…-"Jajaja, ¿Qué te parece si la siguiente es esa eriza rosa?"-Preguntó con sadismo en voz alta, para que ambas lo escuchasen.

"Nunca… nunca te perdonaré… por esto…"-Le dijo la chica, incorporándose lentamente, mientras una extraña aura color rojo fuego comenzaba a rodearla-"¿Cómo… como te… atreves?"-Cuestionó a regañadientes mientras levantaba la vista mostrando que a ambos ojos les faltaba la pupila-"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?"

_

* * *

-Nicolás: Aquí se termina el capitulo ¿Les gustaron las batallas? Las hice lo más épicas (Y violentas) que pude… pero al mismo tiempo, no las alargué demasiado, no me gusta rellenar por el mero hecho de hacerlo…_

_-Tails: Ok, tenemos muchas aclaraciones, así que vamos al canto… si les pareció extraño el hecho de que ahora Metal Sonic pueda subir a 200% cuando antes le costaba incluso estar en 50%, solo debemos decirles que cuando Hyper Sonic lo derrotó en Angel Island, su cuerpo quedó muy dañado, casi inservible, y Eggman ya había previsto que algo así podría ocurrir, por lo que le venía preparando una especie de "repuesto", aunque este es muchísimo mejor, permitiéndole estar siempre en 100% y subir a 200% e incluso a un 300% (Excesivamente peligroso, y apenas dura 10 segundos)…_

_-Nicolás: Ahora, explicaré un poco la relación de poder entre Alpha y Dalina, por ejemplo, la aplastante superioridad que tenía el erizo en este capítulo, el hecho de que Alpha pueda vencer a Dali en las dos veces que pelearon se debe a que siempre él está una transformación por delante… ósea, cuando ella está en Rage, él está en Súper… cuando ella está en Súper, él está en Mega… el hecho de que ahora sea más significativa la diferencia que en Angel Island, es porque el aumento de fuerza y velocidad que recibe el erizo con su mega trasformación le hacen superar incluso la velocidad de la zorrita en súper, de ahí la gran diferencia…_

_-Tails: También les aclararemos que todas las cosas extrañas que hizo Gamma… ósea, fusionarse con las sombras, estirar su brazo, crear una ilusión de oscuridad de sí mismo y regenerar su cuerpo son gracias a los poderes que le dio la Dark Storm Stone…_

_-Nicolás: Además, si les pareció extraño que Scourge estuviese tan por encima de Jessica durante su combate… pues les diré que esto se debe a que el erizo es más fuerte que la coneja, si recuerdan bien, cuando ambos pelearon en Angel Island, Scourge pareció verse en problemas al principio (Incluso peleando junto a Barto) y luego fue derrotado por Jessica, pero esto último no habría pasado de no ser por la intervención de Yamila en la batalla (Observación que tanto el erizo como la coneja hicieron durante el capitulo)… y la razón de que la otra vez, la chica pudiese con dos al mismo tiempo se debió a que las habilidades de esta los sorprendía (Parecido a lo que pasó cuando Shadow y Neir se enfrentaron, ya que los instrumentos del erizo celeste tomaron al negro por sorpresa, si peleasen ahora que ya le conoce todos los trucos, Shadow ganaría por mucho)…_

_-Tails: Otra cosa, Alpha dijo que el Chaos Twister de Dalina casi lo mata, pero sin embargo apenas salió herido del ataque… esto es así porque en el último instante logró esquivarlo y solo fue golpeado por la onda expansiva… de haber estado en el epicentro… no la contaba…_

_-Nicolás: Algo mas, la técnica que usa Knuckles, el Denjin Hadouken, es una esfera de energía súper cargada concentrando una buena cantidad del poder total en ella (De ahí que hasta salgan chispas) y es incluso más fuerte que el Metsu Hadouken…_

_-Tails: También les diremos que la técnica que utilizó Jessica contra Scourge, el Chorus angelorum (Que significa algo así como Coro de Ángeles) es la técnica más mortífera y letal de la chica… cuando invoca el conjuro, provoca que una gran cantidad de energía rodee el lugar, y desde está comience a salir unas flechas de luz casi invisibles que atacan al enemigo por todos los frentes y a toda velocidad como si hubiese una gran cantidad de ángeles disparándolas (A lo que hace alusión el nombre del ataque)… tan rápido que solo Sonic y Scourge (Y quizás Shadow y Metal Sonic también) podrían salir sin daños graves de tan mortal ataque…_

_-Nicolás: Y seguimos con las aclaraciones no mas… (Que capítulo más denso *Se rasca la nuca*) seguramente habrán notado que Sonic, Shadow y Barto han utilizado el Chaos Lance durante esta batalla… y también podrán darse cuenta de que los 3 tienen diferentes formas de lanzarlo… Sonic utiliza una esfera de energía como si fuese un Chaos Spear… Shadow manda desde su nudillo una lanza de luz… mientras que Barto dispara un rayo desde su palma… y estás diferencias no son porque me haya equivocado… eso nunca lo hago…_

_-Tails (Murmurando): Ni tú te lo crees ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: … esas diferentes maneras de lanzarlo están hechas apropósito, nada más…_

_-Tails: Y con eso se acabaron las aclaraciones… (Gracias a dios… *Suspiro de alivio*)_

_-Nicolás: Solo les diré que siento mucho haber hecho la pelea de Shadow y Barto de un solo Round (Las otras fueron de 2), pero estoy más seco que esponja en el desierto… ¡Bueno! y ahora pasaré a darles las gracias por las Reviews a: a _**Kira-Writer**_ que aunque no pudo dejar Review, si me hizo llegar su opinión acerca del capítulo;__a _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, pues si, acertaste xD… y Metal Sonic sabe lo que hace, además, no puede tener cara de retrasado mental, es un robot…; a_** Dark-KannaI**_, ¿Sabe algo? Este capítulo está MUY influenciado por DB xD… espero que estas peleas le hayan gustado ^^… por cierto, estoy con usted, a mí también me gustaba más el Shadow de SA2 y SH que en StH, en donde lo hicieron demasiado violento, su personalidad era mejor cuando era más tranquilo, por suerte lo volvieron a modificar en el Sonic the Hedgehog de tiene una personalidad más cercana a la de SH…; a_ **Master the Hedgehog**_, pues, como ya le ha dicho Dali, le dará una paliza a su personalidad que es parecida a la de Scourge… y, Alpha con su Mega es superior a Súper Dalina; El Full Power de Barto no hace mucha diferencia de poder (Es apenas perceptible); Gamma sigue siendo inferior a Knuckles por más que pueda ponerlo en un buen apuro debido a sus poderes oscuros; y el factor del tiempo es determinante en el combate de Scourge y Jessica, dándole un gran ventaja al erizo, debido a que la coneja pierde muchísima mas energía a medida que pasa el combate._

_-Tails: Mientras que yo les daré las gracias a los que han leído el fic y dejado Reviews antes: a _**Napo-1**_, a _**Tsubasa**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a _**Luna Modoki**_, a _**Maika Luna**_,__ a _**Brenda **_y a _**Tina-117 **_y a_** Lilyanna the Cat**_._

_-Tails y Nico: Y eso sería todo… *Saludan* ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	36. La ira de una Psycho Fox

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capítulo 36: Asalto a Central City, Parte 6: La ira de una Psycho Fox._

"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?"-Cuestionó Súper Dalina con gran ira mientras un aura de color rojo fuego la rodeaba-"¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!"-Vociferó a la par que sus ojos rojos se quedaban sin pupila, y su cabello recuperaba el color rojo de siempre, pero su pelaje seguía de color amarillo pálido, y el pelo de su espalda, que antes estaba dividido en dos coletas, se erizaba completamente. Mega Alpha y Amy quedaron completamente shockeados por la repentina transformación de la chica, la cual solo miraba con odio al erizo-"Amy… Shadow me dijo que hacia el hospital del norte estaban evacuando a toda la gente de la ciudad… toma a Neir y llévalo allí, él aun está vivo…"-Le pidió a su amiga, la cual no pudo moverse todavía por el shock, lo cual enfado bastante a la zorrita-"¡Ya márchate de aquí antes de que sea tarde!"-Ordenó casi gritándole.

"Eh… ¡S… si!"-Accedió la eriza saliendo de su sorpresa y tomando a Neir del suelo.

"¿Qué… que le pasó?"-Se preguntó el mega erizo sin poder comprenderlo del todo-"¿Qué significa esa transformación? Acaso…"-Trató de responderse, pero un repentino recuerdo lo hizo comprender…

"_Y recuerden algo, no solo deben preocuparse por Sonic… también deben tener muy en cuenta el no hacer enojar a Delta… acábenla cuando tengan la oportunidad… o terminaran pagando las consecuencias"-Se acordó de lo que le había dicho Zekrom antes de partir, a él y a todo el grupo… no le había prestado atención en ese momento… y ahora se lamentaba el no haberlo hecho…_

"Date prisa Amy… ¡No permitas que Neir muera!"-Pidió la chica.

"No lo haré…"-Afirmó la eriza cargándose al chico en la espalda, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño-"… tu tampoco te mueras, Dali…"-Agregó con tono preocupado, antes de comenzar a correr a toda velocidad cuando su amiga le hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza.

"¡Ni creas que te dejaré escapar!"-Rió Mega Alpha apuntando con su dedo índice en dirección a Amy, pero, rápidamente alguien se le interpuso… y sin que notase como… ya tenía a Súper Dalina justo enfrente, bloqueándole la visión.

Sin que pudiese ver el movimiento, la chica lo tomó de la muñeca con una de sus manos y comenzó a apretarla… con una fuerza que no sabía que pudiera tener… apenas podía resistir el dolor, terminando de rodillas y haciendo todo lo posible por soltarse, sin éxito…

"Ya basta maldito…"-Le dijo con una presencia totalmente distinta a la que tenía hace unos momentos-"… has lastimado a muchas personas inocentes… a mis amigos… incluso a Neir"

Finalmente, el mega erizo logró soltarse del agarre y se alejó de un salto.

"¿De dónde… de donde sacaste esa fuerza?"-Cuestionó con algo de miedo mientras se agarraba la muñeca.

"¡Ahora te voy a enseñar lo que ocurre cuando haces enojar a una Psycho Fox, Alpha!"-Exclamó Súper Dalina con furia… justo antes de salir violentamente a toda velocidad hacia su oponente, dándole un poderoso puñetazo en la mejilla.

Rápidamente, la chica interceptó su trayectoria y le dio un poderoso golpe doble, enterrándolo en una pila de escombros. Sin embargo, el mega erizo, rápidamente salió de allí, haciendo volar los pedazos de edificio para todos lados, para luego elevarse lentamente hasta la altura de la chica.

"Por favor… hablas como si nunca hubieses lastimado a nadie…"-Contrarió el chico con tono burlón.

"Solo a escoria como tú…"-Afirmó la zorrita sin cambiar su expresión seria.

"Eso es lo que tú crees…"-Comentó por lo bajo-"… pero has lastimado a muchísima gente… solo que no lo recuerdas…"

"¡¿Qué?"-Cuestionó con sorpresa-"¡¿Qué sabes tú acerca de mi pasado?"

"Je…"-Rió-"… no te lo diré"-Respondió llevando su mano hacia atrás, para luego comenzar a disparar una andanada de rayos de energía directos sobre su rival a toda velocidad.

Pero, si bien esos ataques dieron todos en el blanco… ninguno hirió lo mas mínimo a la chica…

"Ahora no me importa mi pasado…"-Le dijo-"… aunque trates de suplicarme… no te perdonaré"

Su oponente solo rió ante estas afirmaciones… al menos, hasta que ella le apuntó con su palma, dándole de lleno con un poderoso Psycho Impulse. Después de volar algunos metros, logró girar en el aire y frenar, viendo como la chica lo miraba con una gran sonrisa de confianza.

Mega Alpha comenzaba a sentirse fatigado, su respiración se había hecho entrecortada… algo como eso no le había pasado en todo el combate ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en este instante Delta obtuvo tanto poder?

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de responderse esas preguntas, ya que Súper Dalina salió hacia él a toda velocidad… dándole un fuerte codazo en la cara, seguido de un gancho a la mandíbula y sin dejarlo reponerse lo impactó con un cabezazo en la espalda.

"¡Maldita sea!"-Exclamó con enojo el erizo dando un giro rápido y arrojándole una patada, que la chica bloqueó sin problema, le siguió un puñetazo, y luego otro… un codazo, un rodillazo. Él le lanzaba una lluvia de ataques y ella se defendía con facilidad… finalmente, dio un salto hacia atrás-"¡Death Beam!"-Gritó lanzando su técnica… la cual fue esquivada por la zorrita, solamente moviéndose unos centímetros al costado-"¡Lo… lo esquivó! ¡No, esto no puede estarme pasando!"-Negó disparando casi cientos de rayos a toda velocidad… pero ninguno dio en el blanco-"¡Uno solo! ¡Si tan solo uno de mis ataques te golpeara! ¡Ya estarías muerta!"

"Pues inténtalo"-Amedrentó burlonamente.

"¡Bah, zorra de mierda! ¡Ahora verás!"-Afirmó lanzándole un último Death Beam directo a la cara…

Él cual, la chica no pudo esquivar… o no quiso… siendo golpeada en la mandíbula, aunque… solo fue eso, golpearla… el ataque no la atravesó con suele hacer… y ella se volvió la cabeza mostrando apenas un poco de sangre que salía de su boca…

"Se supone que tu Death Beam lo atraviesa todo… pero no eres capaz de matarme con eso…"-Se burló, dejando al mega erizo sin palabras-"Este será tu fin, Alpha"

"(No tengo más opción… debo sacar todo mi poder…)"-Se dijo a sí mismo con algo de desesperación-"(… aunque… no puedo controlarlo del todo… pero eso no importa… la destrozaré en menos de 5 minutos…)"-Analizó encorvándose para reunir energía-"¡Ahora te mostraré el máximo de mi fuerza!"-Le advirtió con confianza.

"¿Y por qué no lo hiciste cuando notaste mi poder, en lugar de hacer tanto teatro?"-Cuestionó con tono de burla-"Ya entiendo… tu cuerpo no es capaz de resistir toda esa carga…"-Entendió con una sonrisa de superioridad-"¡No dejaré que me hagas perder el tiempo! ¡Te mataré ahora!"-Exclamó enojada y lista para salir a la carga.

"¡Rayos!"-Gritó Mega Alpha dándole rápidamente con un fuertísimo Kiai-Ho utilizando ambas manos. El ataque fue tan sorpresivo que Súper Dalina fue incapaz de esquivarlo, recibiéndolo de lleno en el rostro y precipitándose algunos cientos de metros a lo lejos, aunque, logró evitar caer en los escombros levantando el vuelo en el último segundo-"¡Ahora verás de lo que en verdad soy capaz!"-Le advirtió, al mismo tiempo que sacaba de a poco toda su fuerza.

La zorrita iba a lanzarse contra él, pero al notar el poder que estaba liberando, se detuvo y sonrió.

"Vaya, está soltando tanta energía que esta es visible… y se ve violenta…"-Observó-"… por fin vas a pelear enserio"-Comentó cruzándose de brazos… esperando…

"_¡¿Qué estás haciendo?_"-Escuchó una voz gritándole en su mente… una voz que se le hacía familiar…

"¿Quién eres?"-Le preguntó un algo extrañada, pero no muy sorprendida.

"_¡Soy Yamila! ¡¿Por qué rayos no lo atacas en este instante que está completamente desprotegido? ¡Es ahora o nunca!_"-Le indicó.

"Es muy probable que nunca más vuelva a pelear con él… así que quiero ver su máximo poder…"

"_¡¿Q…? ¡¿Acaso escuchas lo que estás diciendo?_"

"Yo quiero darlo todo en un combate contra este maldito… ¡Y le quiero ganar!"

"_¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? ¡No juegues con fuego!_"

"¡Ese malnacido estuvo a punto de matar a Neir…!"-Le indicó con furia-"¡… y por mi culpa!"-Agregó derramando una lagrima-"Cuando estoy cerca de Neir… me siento muy feliz… es una sensación extraña… creo… que… estoy enamorada de él… ¡Y ese maldito estuvo a punto de quitármelo!"

"_Entiendo…_"-Fue lo último que le dijo Yamila antes de romper la conexión mental con ella-"… ahora esa ya no es Dalina the Fox… su sangre hierve de furia… no atenderá a razones… y eso del tal Neir… es solo otra excusa que se pone a si misma… en ese estado… ella… solo quiere pelear…"-Analizó caminado hasta una foto en la repisa, en ella había varias personas, pero solo se fijó en una zorrita quizás con la misma edad que Dali, pero lo más interesante era que también era idéntica en cuanto a físico, salvo porque esta tenía el cabello de color morado y sus iris eran purpuras-"… es idéntica a su madre…"

"Perdona por hacerte esperar… este es mi máximo poder…"-Le indicó Mega Alpha terminando de liberar su energía. La chica pudo notar que ahora su aura era cruzada por una buena cantidad de destellos eléctricos… justo como cuando lo vio transformarse.

"No quiero desperdiciar más tiempo… terminemos con esto"-Indicó la zorrita sin impresionarse.

"Je… no deja de ser una estúpida…"-Dijo la coneja verde, creemos que a sí misma, dejando el marco en el mueble-"¿… no lo crees, madre?"

"Son idénticas… pero…"-Contestó la mujer que estaba detrás-"… no creo que eso que dijo de Neir fuese mentira…"

Súper Dalina recibió un poderoso puñetazo en la mejilla de parte de su oponente, seguido de uno en el estomago, otro en el mentón, en el pecho, en la otra mejilla, en el hombro, en la cara, de vuelta en el estomago… y así una andanada de golpes, que mas bien parecían de ametralladora.

"¡¿Qué paso con toda esa confianza, Delta?"-Cuestionó burlonamente el mega erizo sin bajar la intensidad de sus ataques-"¡¿No decías que este sería mi fin?"-Continuó preguntándole-"¡Al final solo eres basura!"-Afirmó lanzándole otro golpe, esta vez a la cara, pero la chica lo paró con la palma.

"¿Si yo soy basura… entonces que eres tú?"-Le preguntó la zorrita con una sonrisa de confianza-"Porque tu máximo poder francamente me ha decepcionado…"-Admitió apretándole fuertemente el nudillo entre sus dedos.

"Quizás tengas razón"-Admitió Yamila suspirando.

"Pero, creo que deberías preocuparte más por tu hermana…"-Le sugirió su madre-"…parece que la tiene difícil… su oponente es muy fuerte"

"No tanto… además, no podemos estar detrás suyo todo el tiempo…"-Comentó la chica de color verde acercándose a una especie de bola de cristal en una pequeña mesita, desde donde podía ver cualquiera de los combates que estaban ocurriendo en Central City.

"Sin embargo… Jessica se está quedando sin energía… e incluso su _Chorus angelorum_ fue inútil…"

"El _Chorus angelorum_ es su hechizo desesperación… hasta ahora solo lo había usado dos veces… con resultados mortales…"-Analizó la coneja mirando con algo de aburrimiento la esfera-"… incluso… mató a papá con ese ataque…"-Agregó con un tono un tanto triste metiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa-"… pero, todavía puede salir de esta… como siempre hace… despues de todo… aun le queda su último recurso…"

"Pero eso…"-Comenzó a decir-"… definitivamente la pondría en el abismo a la muerte…"

"Será la voluntad de Gaia la que decida su destino…"

"(Las deidades no interfieren en el destino de las personas, Yamila)"-Pensó lo que hubiera sido la respuesta para su hija-"(Son las personas quienes deciden su propio camino…)"

"¡Hablas demasiado!"-Exclamó Mega Alpha con furia utilizando su otro puño para golpear a su adversaria en el medio de la cara, y luego darle un fuerte Kiai-Ho para provocar que se estrelle contra el tejado de un edificio-"¡Pero solo eres una p…!"-Le comenzó a gritar, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus muñecas eran aprisionadas por dos círculos de energía que salían hasta lo que parecían un par de cuerdas… que llegaban hasta...-"¡¿Cuándo…? ¡¿Qué… que es esto?"

"¡Las Psycho Chains!"-Vociferó la chica apretando fuertemente las cadenas con sus manos y pasándolas por sobre su cabeza (Llevando consigo al erizo en el proceso) y liberando presión justo en los 180°, estrellando a su rival contra un edificio (Y derribando este en el desarrollo del ataque), provocando que quedara enterrado en una gran pila de escombros-"Creo que el que hablaba de mas eras tú"-Comentó Súper Dalina para sí misma… y luego notar que sus cadenas psíquicas fueron cortadas, a la par que los pedazos de rascacielos salían volando en todas direcciones.

Mega Alpha la miró con gran furia, y ella solo le contestó con una gran sonrisa burlona… de las que no se suelen pasar por alto.

"¡TE MATARÉ!"-Gritó llevando ambas manos juntas a la cintura y comenzando a reunir su energía entre ellas.

"Con que esas tenemos…"-Dijo por lo bajo la chica concentrado su energía en sus puños, a la par que se encorvaba-"¡Yo seré quien te mate! ¡Este será un Súper Psycho Crusher!"-Exclamó al salir a toda velocidad rodeada de una poderosa aura el doble de grande que lo usual… y lo extraño es, que esta vez a diferencia de otras… giraba como un torbellino…

"¡No importa lo que hagas! ¡El resultado será el mismo!"-Afirmó Mega Alpha llevando sus palmas hacia adelante-"¡Muere Delta!"-Vociferó lanzando un gigantesco rayo de energía dorado.

Este choque podría decidir el combate entero… ambos lo entendían perfectamente… y por eso ponían todo su poder en sus ataques… lo estaban dando todo…

_

* * *

-Nicolás: ¡Aquí se termina este capítulo! En un principio iba a ser muy largo e iban a estar todas las peleas y sus desenlaces… pero me decidí a hacerlo todo en capítulos cortos… termino más rápido ^^U_

_-Tails: ¿Tenemos algo que explicar?_

_-Nicolás: Por primera vez… no… dejaremos todo en el misterio…_

_-Tails: Gracias dios T^T_

_-Nicolás: Pues, les pasó a dar las gracias a los (O mejor dicho a las xD) que dejaron Reviews: _**Kira-Writer**_, si fue largo, por eso me tomó unos 18/19 días escribirlo xD… y esta vez tardé la mitad, por más que fuese algo corto xD; a _**Dark-KannaI**_… ¿Se refiere a como pude cortar el capitulo anterior justo en ese punto?... pues fue para dejar intriga xD… y bueno, usted quería buenos combates desde hacía un tiempo, así que me esforcé por hacerlos bien xD…_

_-Alpha (Comiendo dulces): ¡Dulces!_

_-Gamma: No me gustan estas cosas…_

_-Scourge: *Lanza un dulce al aire* Pues a mi si *Le quita sus dulces y atrapa el que tiró antes con su boca*_

_-Barto: *Se come uno* Que problemáticos._

_-Alpha: *Nota que Metal Sonic estaba sentado por ahí y que tenía unos dulces a su izquierda* ¿Metal Sonic no quieres tus dulces? ¿No? ¡Gracias! *Los toma y comienza a comerlos*_

_-Metal Sonic: *Solo se queda allí cruzado de brazos*_

_-Reue (Con un tono completamente distinto al que tenía en el capitulo anterior… de hecho, este parecía de una niña pequeña… además, esta vestida de forma muy diferente a la de antes, con algo parecido a un kimono): ¡¿Por qué a nosotros no nos dan dulces? T.T_

_-Alpha: Ni idea *Se le come un dulce en la cara*_

_-Reue (Hace pucheros): Eres… malo… Alpha…_

_-Barto: *Le da los que le quedan* Aquí tienes…_

_-Reue: ¡Gracias Beta! ^^ *Se los come*_

_-Nicolás: *Suspira*… pues, yo tampoco lo he jugado, solo me he visto todo el juego en videos ^^U… Oiga… ¿Me dice cual frase de Scourge le recordó a Kan? :3… y de hecho el Chorus angelorum de Jessica es devastador… Scourge tuvo muchísima suerte… imagínese que le lanzaran 10 flechas por segundo desde todos los frentes durante un minuto, si lo hubiese recibido alguien no tan rápido… hubiese quedado como queso gruyere xD._

_-Barto: Yo por mi parte les daré las gracias a los que han leído el fic y dejado Reviews antes: a _**Napo-1**_, a _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, a_** Master the Hedgehog**_, a _**Tsubasa**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a _**Luna Modoki**_, a _**Maika Luna**_,__ a _**Brenda **_y a _**Tina-117 **_y a_** Lilyanna the Cat**_._

_-Nicolás: Sin nada más que decir…_

_-Tails, Barto, Reue y Nico: ¡Nos leemos luego! (Scourge, Alpha y Metal Sonic solo saludan con la mano, mientras que Gamma no saluda)._


	37. ¿Todo ha terminado?

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capítulo 37: Asalto a Central City, Parte 7: ¿Todo ha terminado?_

_-Central City. 5:25 pm._

Nadie que la viese, podría decir que eso había sido una ciudad utópica en algún momento… apenas algunos edificios podían permanecer en pie… las calles no parecía lo que eran y estaban llenas de chatarras y cadáveres… varios gigantescos cráteres se extendían de aquí para allá, humeando en la zona cero, remarcándonos la potente explosión que los había creado… ninguna persona podría haber previsto que un día tan normal como este, podría convertirse en un infierno… sin embargo, ahora el silencio era casi absoluto… salvo por los motores de un gran crucero de combate que sobrevolaba la ciudad… o algunos choques aislados… y en ese silencio, una luz aparece por lo que antes era un bonito parque…

De esta, salió un grupo de individuos… el del centro era un zorrito de color amarillo que tenía dos colas, y en cada mano llevaba dos Chaos Emeralds; luego, estaba un camaleón, una murciélago, un abejorro y un cocodrilo, el cual llevaba en sus brazos a una inconsciente equidna que parecía estar herida… aunque, esos serian los que conocemos, ya que con ellos venia alguien más…

Una pequeña loba de color azul y cabello blanco hasta el cuello, llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas que estaba bastante maltratado, guantes y sandalias azules, una tiara en la frente, y un collar.

"¡Funcionó!"-Exclamó con algo de euforia Tails al notar que su idea había dado resultado-"Espero y estemos a tiempo…"

"¡Charmy ven conmigo! ¡Tenemos que llevar a Shade a un hospital antes de que sea tarde!"-Llamó al pequeño para que lo siga-"Nos reuniremos allí cuando todo termine…"-Les dijo a sus compañeros mientras ambos se iban.

"Nara, tenemos que buscar a Shadow y tu hermano antes de que se maten…"-Le indicó Rouge a la lobita.

"Tienes razón… ¡Barto ya no tiene ninguna razón para estar del lado de esos tipos!"-Afirmó la niña.

"Yo y Espio nos separaremos para ver si alguno necesita ayuda"-Señaló Tails.

"¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo con esa herida en tu hombro?"-Le cuestionó el camaleón, a lo que el zorrito respondió afirmando con la cabeza.

Sin perder más el tiempo… todos salieron en direcciones opuestas…

Tails corrió varias interminables "cuadras", aunque, ya no sabía en realidad cuanto llevaba… no quedaba nada en pie que le sirviera de punto de referencia, a penas algunas puertas o ventanas… además de que prefería no mirar mucho alrededor debido a los cadáveres que se encontraba…

"Lo mejor será ir hacía el Black Carrier… seguramente por allí…"-Comenzó a analizar la situación, pero un sonido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos…

Un sonido acompañado de una fuerte luz, rápidamente volteó la cabeza y lo vio… un gigantesco ataque de energía se dirigía directamente hacia él.

El enorme rayo barrió con todo el lugar como si fuese una aplanadora y finalmente se perdió en el cielo…

"De la que me salvé…"-Comentó con alivió el zorrito volando con sus dos colas, había logrado esquivar eso por los pelos dando un salto muy rápido-"¿… que habrá sido eso?"-Se preguntó descendiendo con cuidado y aprovechando la humareda que desató la energía, se ocultó tras algunos escombros para ver que estaba pasando.

Cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse, pudo notar una silueta… que se dirigía hacia donde estaba él… sin más se volvió a esconder, rezando porque no fuese algún enemigo… de otro modo ya podía irse despidiendo… aunque, una voz que escuchó lo relajó completamente…

"Tails, no tienes porque esconderte…"-Le indicó la voz de un amigo, a quien reconoció al instante.

"¡Knuckles!"-Dijo su nombre al salir de su escondite. Y en efecto, allí estaba el equidna rojo, con algunos moretones rasguños y un poco de sangre en la cabeza, pero relativamente bien… verlo en ese lugar lo hizo reflexionar un poco-"¿Fuiste tú quien lanzó esa energía de hace un momento?"-Le preguntó con un tono de duda.

"Si… fue mi Dragon´s Rage a toda potencia…"-Respondió acomodándose el cuello.

"Casi me matas…"-Comentó por lo bajo el zorrito.

"Pero, gracias a dios no fue a ti a quien mató ese ataque…"Agregó con algo de ironía y diversión en su voz.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que, ya no nos tendremos que preocupar más por Gamma"-Explicó, para luego darse cuenta de algo-"¿Qué pasó con Rouge, Shade y los Chaotix? ¿No se suponía que todos irían a infiltrarse en una de las bases de Black Arrow?"-Preguntó mirando para todos lados, como buscando al resto.

Tails tragó saliva al escuchar el segundo nombre… y maldijo al destino… ¿Justo él tenía que encontrarse con Knuckles?... Espio hubiera sido mejor opción… sabía que Shade se había convertido en algo así como una hermana para el equidna y no encontraba las palabras para explicarle que tenía una herida posiblemente mortal… y también él tenía parte de la culpa…

"Pues, veras…"-Comenzó a tratar de responder algo dubitativo, aunque algo los interrumpió… una explosión lejana, proveniente del crucero de combate, seguida de otras más, a medida que se iba convirtiendo en mil pedazos-"(De la que me salvé…)"-Se alivió secretamente para sus adentro, al menos hasta lo que dijo su amigo…

"¡Ahora que me doy cuenta…!"-Comenzó a reaccionar Knuckles un poco asustado-"¡…Sonic estaba peleando allí dentro!"

"¡Tenemos que ir ahí ahora!"-Ordenó Tails comenzando a volar rápidamente con sus colas, tomando a Knuckles de las manos, yendo hacia aquel lugar a toda velocidad…

En otra parte tenemos a Espio, quien estaba agudizando todos sus sentidos, tratando de encontrar a alguien en medio de las ruinas de lo que una vez fue una ciudad…

"¡Por allí!"-Se indicó a sí mismo al salir corriendo a toda velocidad-"(Hace instantes una energía que apenas si se sentía se volvió enorme y ahora está desapareciendo…)"-Analizó doblando en algo que recordaba parcialmente a lo que antes era una esquina-"(… y sin embargo está esa otra presencia… y se nota que tiene fines asesinos…)"

"Maldita puta…"-Dijo Scourge al aire escupiendo un poco de sangre a un costado-"… pensar que… incluso sin sus brazos pudo hacerme esto… ¡A mí!"-Maldecía agarrándose el pecho, donde tenía un profundo corte diagonal que le cruzaba el torso de lado a lado. Recogió su Anarchy Beryl del suelo y lo guardó en su chaqueta, que estaba hecha harapos, y comenzó a acercarse a su oponente… Jessica estaba inconsciente boca abajo en el suelo… completamente indefensa… y el erizo no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad…-"¡Ahora, ya muérete!"-Exclamó levantado su pie, dispuesto a pisarle la cabeza a la chica, pero, antes de que pudiese hacerlo… alguien le dio un golpe en la mejilla, tirándolo al suelo.

"Ni siquiera un dedo le pondrás encima…"-Afirmó el que lo había atacando, que no era otro que Espio.

"(¡Maldición! ¡Justo ahora que apenas tengo energía!)"-Refunfuñó con rabia mientras se incorporaba como podía y miraba a su enemigo-"(No creo poder escapar de él en este estado…)"-Admitió analizando sus posibilidades, viendo que no le quedaban muchas-"(… es peligroso con la poca energía que me queda… pero no tengo opción)"-Se dijo a si mismo metiendo una mano en la chaqueta y su sacando su más preciado objeto con forma de escudo.

"¿Qué va a hacer?"-Se preguntó Espio poniéndose en guardia ante lo que mostraba el erizo.

"Jeje, jugaré contigo otro día…"-Le indicó Scourge poniéndose el Anarchy Beryl en la frente, sintiendo como lo que le quedaba de energía era drenada rápidamente… debido al dolor se vio obligado a encorvarse, mientras el blanco de sus ojos cambiaba de color… pero no a negro como debería haber sido… sino a un rojo carmesí, a la vez que de sus parpados comenzaron a brotar un par de hilos de sangre… lo que sentía era agónico… pero no tenía otra salida-"¡Chaos Control!"-Gritó a los cuatro vientos con gran dolor, desapareciendo en un gran brillo.

"Creo que me vino de perlas…"-Admitió el camaleón acercándose a la chica-"… después de la pelea con ese tal Zekrom agoté casi toda mi energía…"-Afirmó poniendo sus dedos sobre el cuello de la chica… quedándose helado al notar algo terrible… no tenia pulso…-"¡Mierda!"-Exclamó dándole rápidamente la vuelta, notando que no respiraba… debía pensar rápido… antes de que fuese tarde…

Sin embargo, había un combate que todavía seguía, a pesar del gran agotamiento físico y mental que sufrían los contendientes… quienes mantenían su súper transformación a pesar de todo, apenas si tenían energía para seguir de pie, y eso se reflejaba en sus rostros, ambos estaban completamente agotados, deseaban terminar de una vez por todas e irse a descasar… pero no podían… Súper Shadow ya lo había intentado… a pesar del riesgo que suponía, se había quitado sus anillos de las muñecas… pero no con los efectos deseados, ya que su oponente fue más inteligente y reacomodó su defensa en base a esquivar los golpes… por más que varios le hubiesen alcanzado… y tanto él como Súper Beta sabían que, de todos modos, esto se iba a acabar con el siguiente golpe… solo uno, ese sería el último ataque.

Los dos reunieron todo lo que les quedaba, su espíritu, su energía, su mente, incluso su vida… todo ello estaba en su puño, listo para usarlo contra el otro.

"¡Terminemos de una vez!"-Exclamaron ambos, dispuestos a salir contra su oponente.

Pero se detuvieron en seco, por dos voces que gritaban sus nombres al unísono… el lobo se quedó helado al escuchar la que lo llamaba a él.

"¡Hermano!"-Gritó una loba pequeña que se acercaba junto a Rouge.

"Na… Nara…"-Fue todo lo que logró decir Barto en el medio de la sorpresa a la par que perdía (Involuntariamente) la transformación.

"¡Hermano! ¡Creí que no te volvería a ver!"-Le dijo la niña abrazándolo fuertemente mientras comenzaba a llorar, pero de felicidad.

El chico no supo que contestar, y solo pudo imitar a su hermana.

"¿Me podrías decir que está pasando aquí?"-Cuestionó Shadow a Rouge acercándosele y destransformandose.

"Esa lobita es la hermana de Beta… o mejor dicho, Barto… Black Arrow la utilizó como rehén para tenerlo a él bajo sus órdenes…"-Explicó la murciélago-"¿No te parece un linda escena?"-Le preguntó mirando el reencuentro.

"Si… es una linda escena…"-Sonrió el erizo, verdaderamente no podía ocultar que esa escena era muy bonita.

"Bueno, parece que aquí hemos…"-Comenzó a decir Rouge, pero se vio forzada a detenerse… ya que de reojo vio como su amigo se desplomaba en el suelo-"¡Shadow!"-Gritó con desesperación tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, sin éxito.

"¿Eh?"-Salió de la boca de Nara al escuchar los gritos de la chica, soltando a su hermano para ver qué pasaba-"¿Qué le ocurre?"-Cuestionó con algo de preocupación, pero todo ello se le fue de la cabeza en un instante… ya que el lobo que estaba a su lado, también cayó al suelo, inconsciente-"¡Barto!"

En tanto, Knuckles y Tails habían logrado llegar a lo que quedaba del Black Carrier… una enorme pila de chatarra…

"¡Sonic!"-Llamaron ambos a su amigo a todo pulmón, pero no recibieron ninguna respuesta.

"Esto no me gusta nada"-Dijo el equidna separándose de su compañero para buscar entre los escombros.

"¡Sonic! ¡¿Puedes oírme?"-Continuó con sus gritos el zorrito mientras removía algunas placas, tratando de encontrarlo.

Poco a poco ambos iban perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarlo, tanto que Knuckles trató de sentir su presencia por si ya estaba en otro lugar, pero no era así, no lo sentía por ningún lado… y eso le preocupaba… pero no solo a él, de a poco, Tails sacaba los escombros cada vez más rápido y con mas desesperación… que no podía ocultarla de su rostro…

Al menos, hasta que escuchó como algo salía de estos levantándolos desde abajo… tanto el equidna como el zorrito voltearon sus cabezas hacia donde pudo oírse el ruido… pero, eso les causó aun más terror…

"¡Metal Sonic!"-Exclamaron ambos con sorpresa y poniéndose en guardia, ante el erizo robotico azul.

Amy, mientras tanto, venia regresando… ya había dejado a Neir en el hospital, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando… tenía que ayudar a sus amigos… y desde hace un momento que tenía un muy mal presentimiento… le decía que algo no iba bien… perdida en sus pensamientos continuó con su camino sin bajar la velocidad ni reparara en nada… ni nadie, tanto así que Vector tuvo que poner una mano en su hombro para llamarle la atención…

"¡Amy!"-Dijo su nombre por cuarta vez ya…

"¡Vector! ¡Charmy! ¿Qué…?"-Comenzó a interrogar saliendo de su mente, pero entonces reparó en la chica que el cocodrilo llevaba en los brazos-"¡¿Qué la pasó a Shade?"

"Está muy grave, vamos hacia el hospital"-Respondió el abejorro sin tono infantil, consciente de lo delicado de la situación.

"Justo vengo de allí…"-Añadió la eriza-"… hirieron gravemente a Neir…"

"Entonces vayamos hacia allí…"-Indicó Vector, pero la chica se negó.

"¡Vayan ustedes! ¡Yo debo volver y ayudar en lo que pueda!"-Afirmó Amy con decisión.

"¿Estás segura?"-Cuestionó el cocodrilo.

"¡Quizás no sirva de mucho! ¡Pero yo d…!"-Comenzó a refirmar, pero debió detenerse…

Ya que sorpresivamente y sin anticipación, algo… o alguien cayó en el medio de ambos dejando un gran cráter… los tres quedaron mirando unos instantes… mientras la eriza comenzaba a temblar, como si hubiese visto un fantasma… en sus ojos se formaron lagrimas… no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… mas parecía una pesadilla…

Dalina estaba en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre que se agrandaba a cada instante… su pecho era atravesado por un hueco justo en el medio… y se encontraba completamente inerte, no parecía tener vida alguna…

Amy no pudo sino gritar con miedo al ver lo que, creyó, era el cadáver de su amiga.

_

* * *

-Nara: *Queda un rato examinando el capitulo, al menos hasta que finalmente reacciona* No entiendo nadita de nada…_

_-Nicolás: ¡Esa es la idea! :D_

_-Tails: Las historias suelen hacerse para que se entiendan ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: Si, pero el chiste aquí es… hacer un salto temporal de unos 25 minutos, y que se queden con la duda acerca de lo que pasó en ese lapsus xD… claro que después se aclarará todo…_

_-Amy: Mas te vale ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: Aunque… según parece, Knuckles fue el único que ganó xD… Jessica perdió y Shadow empató… mientras que Sonic y Dalina… es del todo incierto… pero parece que perdieron…_

_-Knuckles: *Se rasca la cabeza* Entonces… técnicamente, fuimos derrotados…_

_-Nicolás: De ser así sería un 3.5-1.5 a favor de Black Arrow (Contando el empate como 0.5)… pero, habrá que saber bien que pasó…_

_-Tails: ¿Este es otro capítulo en el que no aclararemos nada, verdad?_

_-Nicolás: Aja… otra vez al misterio…_

_-Tails: *Mira al cielo* ¡Dios existe! T-T_

_-Nicolás: Entonces… paso a darles las gracias por las Reviews a: _**Master the Hedgehog**_, no lo hice con esa intención, pero mientras moleste a Scourge, de nada xD… y bueno, después de 36 capítulos, ya era hora de que se lo dijese a alguien xD… y es un buen paralelismo comparar a Dali en ese momento con Vegeta, aunque esa escena está más basada en un parte del combate entre Goku y Freezer, cuando este ultimo va a liberar el 100% de su poder y el Súper Saiyano espera hasta que lo haga en lugar de atacarlo cuando es más vulnerable… pues sí, Jessica tenía una última alternativa, y parece que la usó… y con respecto a eso ultimo… xD, será revelado dentro de algunos capítulos…;_ _a _**Dark-KannaI**_…_

_-Metal Sonic: *Revisa sus articulaciones después de usar el aceite* Funciona bien…_

_-Nicolás: … con respecto a Arcana (La madre de Jessica y Yamila), solo conectó su mente a la de su hija para escuchar la conversación, aunque, si, es MUY fuerte y puede que peleé en algún momento, pero sería más adelante, ya que en este instante no hay NADIE que puede plantarle cara… y tenía razón con respecto a los capítulos cortos, creo que voy a adoptarlos de ahora en mas ^^U… ¿Y todavía quiere más peleas? O.o, pues tendrá que esperar xD… y ya me di cuenta a que frase de Scourge se refería, a cuando dice "_Arrodíllate ante el gran Scourge" _después de patear a Jessica en el estomago xD…_

_-Reue (Con el mismo tono de niña y la ropa que tenía en el capitulo anterior): ¡Sí! ¡Dulces! *Comienza a comerlos*_

_-Nicolás: … y pues, parece que al final perdió por no saludar Gamma no mas xD; a _**Tsubasa**_, pues, te diré lo mismo que Shadow (Pero sin su tono característico xD), debes estar más atenta xD… y, la suerte es muy importante también a la hora de un combate._

_-Reue (Todavía comiendo dulces): ¡Y yo paso a darles las gracias a los que leyeron el fic y dejaron Reviews antes: _**Napo-1**_, a _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a_** Kira-Writer**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a _**Luna Modoki**_, a _**Maika Luna**_,__ a _**Brenda **_y a _**Tina-117 **_y a_** Lilyanna the Cat**_!_

_-Nicolás: Y sin nada más que decir…_

_-Nara, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Reue y Nico (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego! (Metal Sonic solo hace un gesto de saludo con la mano)._


	38. Terapia intensiva

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capítulo 38: Asalto a Central City, Parte 8: Terapia intensiva._

_-Base de Black Arrow, Emerald Hill Zone. 6:00 pm._

Alguien caminaba a paso tranquilo por un largo pasillo, le parecía extraño que las cámaras no siguieran sus movimientos, pero le importaba lo que un cuerno… siguió su camino sin interrupciones y llegó hasta lo era una biblioteca… según él recordaba… ya que casi no quedaba nada en pie…

"Parece que un tornado hubiera pasado por aquí…"-Comentó el sujeto, que podemos ver que era un equidna de color verde con ojos rojos y que llevaba ropa color marrón.

"O una coalición de energía…"-Le contrarió un erizo de color amarillo que se había aparecido en la habitación de repente-"¿Ya de vuelta…?"-Comenzó a cuestionar, pero ver lo que traía en brazos lo detuvo-"¡¿Alpha? ¡¿Qué le pasó?"

"Peleó contra Delta…"-Comenzó a explicar-"… y se mataron mutuamente…"-Finalizó sus dichos comenzando a caminar hacia una puerta.

"… … Wahn nos ordenó reagruparnos en Black Island antes de que este lugar esté atestado de soldados de GUN…"-Le informó Zekrom-"… aunque no le va a gustar lo de Alpha…"-Agregó agachando la cabeza.

"Entendido"-Respondió sin voltearse ni detenerse, ya que tenía algo mas en mente-"(Me importa un comino lo que piense o lo que diga ese idiota de Wahn… tengo mis propios planes…)"-Se afirmó a si mismo mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca de sonrisa macabra

_

* * *

-Ahora, regresemos a Central City, pero no solo eso… también volvamos en el tiempo, a unos 20 minutos antes…_

Un grito de terror resonó por las calladas ruinas de la ciudad.

"¡DALI!"-Exclamó Amy con miedo arrodillándose al lado de su amiga-"¡Dali háblame! ¡¿Me escuchas?"-Preguntó con desesperación sin poder evitar derramar unas lagrimas, pero a pesar de todo, la chica no le contestó… ni siquiera se movía… tratando de lograr pensar con calma, se fijó en su nariz-"¡Aun respira! ¡Pero a penas!"-Les informó al cocodrilo y al abejorro que estaban a su lado-"¡No perdamos el tiempo!"-Ordenó mientras levantaba a la zorrita del suelo con cuidado y todos se ponían en marcha.

"Espero que esto funcione"-Rogó Espio, quien estaba arrodillado junto a la moribunda Jessica. El camaleón se estaba concentrando, teniendo sus dos manos juntas a la altura de su pecho, las cuales, de a poco comenzaron a ser rodeadas por un aura de relámpagos-"Aquí vamos"-Dijo mientras ponía una de sus palmas a la altura del corazón de la chica, y la otra sobre el abdomen. Fuertemente hizo presión, provocando que una gran descarga eléctrica recorriese el cuerpo de la coneja, que si bien provocó que este diese un pequeño salto… no sirvió de nada-"¡Maldición! ¡Tengo que usar mas energía!"-Analizó concentrándose de nuevo, generando más rayos que antes… aunque, debía tener cuidado, si exageraba en la cantidad, podría hacer exactamente lo opuesto a lo que quería… y repitió el proceso, rezando porque de una vez funcionara-"¡Por favor!"-Rogó mientras volvía a controlar si tenía pulso… y para su sorpresa… así era…-"Que suerte…"-Suspiró con alivió levantándola en brazos-"… aunque, aun no está fuera de peligro, será mejor darse prisa"-Se dijo a si mismo comenzando a correr.

"¡Metal Sonic!"-Exclamaron Tails y Knuckles poniéndose en guardia ante la súbita aparición del erizo robotico.

Aunque, cuando lo observaron bien, no les causó tanto miedo como en un comienzo, ya que le faltaba un brazo y parte de su cabeza estaba destruida.

"¡¿Qué le pasó a Sonic?"-Le cuestionó el zorrito con bastante firmeza.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese contestar a esa pregunta, alguien los interrumpió.

"¡Oigan! ¿Podrían no hacer ruido? Estaba tratando de dormir un poco"-Les pidió una voz a la par que sentían como varios escombros salían volando, pudiendo ver como el erizo azul se levantaba de allí-"¡Estaba soñando con un mar de Chili Dogs y ustedes me despiertan!"-Protestó ironicamente a sus amigos.

"¡Sonic! ¡Estás bien!"-Exclamó Tails con felicidad corriendo hasta ponerse al lado de su compañero.

Sin embargo, este no le contestó, solo siguió mirando fijamente a su contraparte robótica. Y ahora que se fijaba en eso, Knuckles pudo notar que ambos estaban heridos exactamente de la misma forma.

"¡Ni creas que esto se ha terminado Sonic!"-Afirmó el autómata dándose la vuelta-"¡Ten por seguro que algún día te mataré!"-Le recordó levantando rápidamente el vuelto y perdiéndose en el cielo.

"Je, que extraño…"-Comentó el erizo con su vista fija en las nubes-"… parece que va a llover…"-Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas al suelo.

"¡Sonic!"

"¡¿Estás bien?"-Cuestionó Knuckles poniéndose a su lado.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Ya no siento mi brazo derecho, tengo una jaqueca de campeonato y me dio hambre!"-Rió desde el suelo con todo el humor del mundo, como si lo que decía no fuese nada grave-"¡Metal Sonic se hizo muy poderoso! ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba toda mi fuerza en un combate! ¡Desde lo de Emerl!"

"Ven, te llevaremos al hospital"-Le dijo Tails mientras ambos lo ayudaban a pararse.

"Mejor busquemos primero un puesto de Chili Dog…"-Sugirió Sonic.

"Dudo que haya alguno abierto en este momento…"-Contrarió Knuckles con ironía mientras los tres se ponían en marcha.

_

* * *

-Varios minutos después, Hospital General de Central City._

Knuckles y Tails finalmente lograron llegar, después de correr bastante. El equidna había decidido subir a Sonic en su espalda para ahorrar tiempo, a pesar de las protestas del erizo, no notaba que este apenas podía seguir de pie.

Al llegar al lugar, pudieron notar que el ambiente era muy tenso, de hecho, por gran parte del área circundante al edificio se hallaba una gran cantidad de carpas improvisadas para tratar de albergar a los pacientes de menor complejidad que iban llegando, seguramente guardando el interior del edificio para los de mayor riesgo. Los dos se preocuparon, ya que por más que buscaran, parecía que no podrían encontrar a nadie que se hiciera cargo de su amigo. Estuvieron dando vueltas un buen rato, sin encontrar a alguien que los ayudase, o eso habían pensando…

"¡Tails! ¡Knuckles!"-Los llamó una voz familiar.

"¡Rouge!"-Exclamaron algo sorprendidos.

"Hey… ¿Tú y Nara pudieron encontrar a Shadow y a Barto a tiempo?"-Preguntó el zorrito.

"Si… pero no creo que debamos hablar de eso en este momento… teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que está Sonic…"-Señaló la murciélago.

"Jeje, he estado peor…"-Rió el erizo con optimismo.

"Lo dudo…"-Contrarió por lo bajo-"… síganme, vamos al pabellón de Terapia intensiva… GUN nos ha guardado algunas habitaciones…"-Indicó comenzando a caminar-"… por fortuna…"-Agregó con un tono que expresaba preocupación.

"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso ultimo?"-Cuestionó Tails al escucharla.

"Pues, digamos que no todos están ilesos…"-Comenzó a explicar mientras entraban por la puerta principal del hospital-"… Shade, Shadow, Barto, Neir, Jessica y Dalina… a ellos 6 tuvimos que internarlos…"

"¡¿Qué le pasó a Shade?"-Cuestionó Knuckles.

"No te pongas como loco…"-Lo calmó la chica a la par que llamaba al ascensor-"… ella está completamente fuera de peligro…"-Contestó a la pregunta entrando en el elevador junto con los otros tres-"… lo mismo para Shadow… agotó toda su energía, pero solo necesitará descansar un poco… Barto… los doctores no saben bien lo que le ocurre, supuestamente debería ser lo mismo que a Shadow pero no despierta…"

"Un minuto… ¿Quién es Barto?"-Les preguntó el equidna un poco confundido.

"Es Beta…"-Le respondió Tails.

"¡¿Y qué hace él…?"

"Después te explico… Rouge, continua por favor…"

"… sin embargo… los otros están muy graves… incluso con respiradores artificiales… a Neir le perforaron el pulmón derecho y en este momento están en la sala de operaciones… Jessica está en coma… y Dalina…"-Explicó, dudando de contestar-"… los médicos dudan que lo logre… ha perdido mucha sangre… y por extraño que parezca, no pueden hacerle una transfusión… su tipo no es compatible con ningún otro… probablemente se deba a su condición de Psycho Fox…"

"¿No hay… nada que puedan hacer?"-Cuestionó Sonic con algo de dificultad, intentando no desmayarse por el cansancio.

"Los médicos dijeron que solo se puede confiar en su propia fuerza para que despierte y sobreviva"-Respondió mientras llegaban a su destino y bajaban del ascensor.

Tuvieron que caminar durante algunos minutos por varios pasillos, en eso Tails le fue explicando a Knuckles la historia de Barto y de su hermanita Nara, y de cómo la utilizaron para hacerlo hacer lo que querían. Mientras que Sonic luchaba por no dormirse… finalmente, se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado cuando escucharon que alguien gritó el nombre del erizo azul con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Sonic!"-Escucharon exclamar a Amy, quien venía corriendo hacia ellos. De un manotazo, la eriza hizo un lado al equidna y atrapó a su amado con un fuertísimo abrazo antes de que callera-"¡Sonic! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!"

"¡Ahhhhh! ¡Amy eso duele!"-Gritó el chico con bastante dolor, provocando que la chica lo soltara, y terminara cayendo al suelo-"… preferiría… estar peleando… a muerte… con Metal Sonic…"-Fue todo lo que llegó a comentar antes de desmayarse.

"¡Ah! ¡Sonic despierta!"-Le pidió la chica con algo de desesperación comenzando a zamarrearlo-"¡Ya sé! ¡Le daré respiración boca a boca!"-Se dijo a sí misma, para luego cerrar los ojos y comenzar a acercar su boca a la del erizo…

"Eh… me duele todo…"-Dijo Sonic recuperando el conocimiento-"¡¿Qu…?"-Trató de cuestionar al ver a la eriza tan cerca… pero no pudo terminar… ya que literalmente esta le cerró la boca. Todos los presentes, incluso el propio erizo, quedaron con los ojos como platos durante algunos eternos instantes, hasta que el chico reaccionó y se apartó un poco-"¡Arg, voy a morir!"-Afirmó haciendo gesto de asco y como tratando de vomitar.

"¡Espera, todavía necesitas mas boca a boca!"-Reafirmó Amy con tono soñador, pero Rouge la tomó por los brazos, deteniéndola entre zarandeos.

"Knuckles… ¿Quieres llevar a Sonic a una cama antes de que esta lo remate…?"-Le pidió.

Lo cual, el equidna obedeció sin chistar, y entró a la habitación donde estaban los heridos, Shadow, Barto, Shade, Dalina y Jessica… vio a todos inconscientes… la equidna, solo estaba recostada durmiendo… el erizo negro y el lobo, tenían un par de vendajes, además de que les estaban suministrando suero por vía intravenosa… las otras dos estaban igual, salvo porque estaban conectadas a un respirador artificial… rápidamente acostó al erizo en una cama vacía, y entonces ambos escucharon, una voz familiar…

"Hey Sonic… no te vez muy bien…"-Le dijo con ironía una bastante despierta Shade.

"He estado peor…"-Respondió con el mismo tono-"… aunque no eres quien para decir eso"

"¿Cómo te sientes?"-Preguntó Knuckles.

"Como una ballena japonesa…"-Bromeó, provocando la risa del erizo, pero no del equidna, quien no casó el chiste…-"Esa maldita eriza marrón me apuñaló por la espalda… ¿Cómo crees que me siento?"

Justo en ese momento Sonic se vio forzado a apartarse de la conversación ya que uno de los doctores entró y comenzó un chequeo médico… probando los reflejos, viendo si no había daño cerebral, etc.… lo que se hace comúnmente en una revisión.

"No parece haber ningún órgano ni miembro comprometido… pero no podrás usar ese brazo en un par de meses…"-Indicó el hombre-"… enseguida vendrá alguien a aplicarte las vendas…"-Agregó saliendo de la habitación.

"Oye, Shade…"-La llamó el erizo-"¿…descubrieron algo interesante en aquel lugar?"

"Nada demasiado decisivo como para justificar el viaje y el combate pero… encontré algo…"-Respondió la equidna-"… un archivo etiquetado "Proyecto Épsilon"…"-Prosiguió, dejando a los otros dos completamente sin habla-"…pero descuiden… según decía ese archivo, el proyecto fue un fracaso…"

"Bueno… un problema men…"-Comenzó a verle Sonic el lado positivo… pero una voz chillona proveniente de la puerta, llamó su atención y la de los otros dos… cuando volteó a ver… el erizo se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la peor de todas las pesadillas que se podría haber imaginado… quizás, tener que pelear Metal Sonic, Scourge, Black Doom y Alpha al mismo tiempo no le daría tanto miedo como esto… es posible que hasta los prefiriera a los cuatro en vez de a lo que tenia ahora enfrente… ya que Amy caminaba hacia él… vestida de enfermera…-"¡¿Am…Amy…por…por qué está… ve…vestida…así?"-Cuestionó tartamudeando y rezando porque la respuesta no fuese la que creía.

"Pues, están algo cortos de personal… así que me ofrecí para dar una mano y hasta me prestaron este uniforme"-Contestó señalando el atuendo que traía puesto-"Creo que necesitaré gazas, vendas y sobre todo, mucho, mucho amor"-Afirmó mientras cerraba las cortinas que separaban la cama del erizo de las del resto.

Shade hizo oídos sordos a los pedidos de ayuda de Sonic y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada para no escuchar, mientras que Knuckles salió de la habitación para hablar con el resto… pero antes notó algo en lo que no había reparado antes… junto a la cama de Barto, se encontraba sentada durmiendo un pequeña loba de color azul y cabello blanco… rápidamente sacó la conclusión de que esa debía ser la hermanita del lobo, Nara, de la que le había hablado Tails…

Sin más, salió de la habitación y fue a hablar con los Chaotix, como para saber qué fue lo que pasó en Emerald Hill. Pero, cuando se disponía a hablar con Vector y Espio, todos escucharon una voz que provenía del cuarto… dándose cuenta de que no era la de Sonic, y terminaron por reconocerla como la de Shadow…

"¡¿Qué pasa aquí?"-Cuestionó el erizo negro viendo para todos lados al despertarse violentamente.

"Te desmayaste…"-Respondió Rouge entrando a la habitación-"… y ahora estás en el hospital"

"¡¿Por qué tengo esto?"-Preguntó al aire al ver la aguja con la que el suero intravenoso estaba conectado a él… terminando por arrancarlo sin pensarlo mucho.

"¡Oye! ¡No deberías hacer eso!"-Le reprochó la chica algo consternada.

"Me da igual…"-Fue todo lo que le dijo mientras se incorporaba dificultosamente y caminaba con debilidad hacia la puerta, terminando por caerse al suelo.

"¡No deberías andar moviéndote en ese estado!"-Afirmó la murciélago ayudándolo a incorporarse.

El erizo siguió protestando un poco… no volvería a la cama ni muerto… pero, se dio cuenta que no podría estar mucho en pie así como así… y cuando su compañera sugirió unas muletas… debió tragarse su orgullo y usarlas…

Y ahora sí, Knuckles iba a hablar con Espio sobre Emerald Hill… pero, otra voz los interrumpió… solo que esta vez venia del pasillo y pertenecía uno de los soldados de GUN…

"¡Señorita! ¡Le repito que no puede pasa…!"-Volvió a tratar de explicarle a alguien que estaba armando quilombo… pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que recibió una patada en la cara, que lo derribó al instante.

La extraña chica que lo pateó, rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia nuestros amigos, quienes se pusieron en guardia ante lo que podía ser una amenaza…

"¡Deténgase!"-Le ordenaron los soldados que la perseguían.

Y, técnicamente obedeció, aunque en realidad eso fue porque ya había llegado a su destino, justo enfrente del grupo que allí estaba…

A esa distancia, todos pudieron ver bien a la chica, notando que era una coneja de color verde, con los ojos del mismo color y el cabello blanco, que lo tenía peina exactamente igual que Jessica, además tenía un tatuaje en forma de pentagrama en el pecho con la punta apuntando hacia abajo. E iba vestida con un top marrón oscuro bastante pequeño, sus guantes eran del mismo color y no tenían dedos, además llevaba unas alpargatas parecidas a las de Dalina, pero del mismo color de los guantes. También tenía una especie de falda que solo cae del lado derecho de la cintura y debajo llevaba un panty oscuro.

"¡Quieta!"-Volvieron a ordenar los guardias esta vez apuntándole con sus armas a la extraña, la cual solo sonrió…

"¡Deténganse!"-Exclamó Shadow sin incorporarse (No porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía).

"Pero señor…"-Trató de protestar uno de los hombres, pero no pudo hacer nada ante su superior.

"¡Debieron haber hecho algunas preguntas más antes de impedirle el paso!"-Afirmó el erizo con autoridad-"¿Cuántas posibilidades hay que una coneja salida de la nada, tenga el mismo peinado que Jessica, además de ese tatuaje en el pecho?"-Cuestionó al aire cruzándose de brazos, aunque en realidad la pregunta iba para sus amigos y la chica que estaba allí parada.

"Vaya…"-Suspiró esta-"…guapo, fuerte, autoritario e inteligente ¿Tienes alguna cualidad más?"-Le preguntó con un tono un poco provocativo.

"¡Regresen a sus puestos!"-Les ordenó a los soldados, que obedecieron sin chistar, mientras fingía que no había escuchado eso.

"Si no me confundo… tú debes ser Yamila, la hermana mayor de Jessica…"-Dedujo Rouge.

"Estás en lo correcto…"-Reconfirmó la coneja.

"Si viniste aquí por tu hermana, debo decirte que se encuentra grave…"-Comenzó a explicarle Knuckles, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

"Lo sé… utilizar el _Iuramenti Dei _fue la que lo dejó en ese estado…"-Explicó.

"¿_Iuramenti Dei_?"-Preguntó Espio tratando de razonarlo.

"Significa El Juramento de Dios…"-Respondió Yamila-"… como seguramente Jessica les explicó, los _Magic Rabbit_, utilizamos los flujos energéticos de Light Gaia y Dark Gaia… lo que hacemos es quemar esa energía como si fuese combustible en nuestro cuerpo para realizar nuestros hechizos, aunque eso no sería un problema salvo que estuviésemos en algunas de las transformaciones, ya que en alguno de esos estados, nuestro cuerpo quema la energía constantemente para mantenerlo, derrochándola en gran cantidades y dejándonos sin fuerzas… sin embargo, en casos desesperados podemos usar el _Iuramenti Dei_ como último recurso… esto fue descubierto por nuestro abuelo Sacred the Rabbit, consiste en redirigir la energía de nuestro músculos, el llamado Ki, y utilizarlo como combustible… gracias a ello obtenemos un impulso energético enorme… pero si lo utilizamos demasiado, los músculos se terminan atrofiando… y el corazón es un musculo… eso es básicamente lo que le ocurrió a Jessica… y ahora, si va a despertar o dormir para siempre, es algo que queda en su fuerza de voluntad…"-Terminó con su explicación, asombrosamente sin ninguna interrupción… ya que todos habían quedado impresionados y con la boca abierta ante estos dichos… bueno, casi todos…

"¿Me lo repiten de nuevo? No entendí"-Admitió Charmy rascándose la cabeza y con un signo de pregunta sobre esta. A todos se les formó una gotita en la cabeza.

"Como sea…"-Comentó la coneja verde para atraer la atención de todos-"… no estoy aquí solo por eso…"-Afirmó metiendo una mano en su escote (Causando que todos, salvo Charmy, abrieran los ojos ante esta acción), y terminando por sacar una pequeña bolsita marrón-"… sino también por esto…"-Fue lo que dijo mientras sacaba y mostraba dos pequeñas semillas de color verde.

"¿Y qué son esas cosas?"-Cuestionó el erizo negro.

"Las llamo Semillas Senzu…"-Comenzó su segunda explicación-"…son algo mágico, ya que curan casi todo tipo de heridas al instante… utilizaremos estas dos en Neir the Hedgehog y Dalina the Fox…"

"Es una gran noticia… pero…"-Se alegró Cream de cierta forma, sin embargo no lo parecía del todo-"¿Y qué pasará con Jessica?"-Le preguntó algo triste.

"No hay nada que podemos hacer por ella…"-Contestó Yamila algo cabizbaja-"… el usar el _Iuramenti Dei_ no daña el cuerpo, dársela sería algo inútil… y si bien media semilla podría funcionar, los estados de los otros dos son graves, sus cuerpos han estado sujetos a mucho estrés… e incluso, es posible que Dalina tampoco se recupere…"

"¿A qué te refieres?"-Cuestionó Vanilla con algo de preocupación.

"…verán…la única razón por la que ella está con vida es porque es una Psycho Fox, cualquier otra persona ya estaría con Dios…su cuerpo ha recibido un daño que posiblemente sea irreparable en condiciones normales y entró en coma… las Semilla Senzu no pueden sacar a alguien de ese estado… es posible que despierte al instante, como puede lo haga en cierto tiempo…"

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"-Formuló la pregunta Tails… sabiendo que posiblemente no le fuese a gustar la respuesta…

"…puede que, 2 minutos, 3 días, algunas semanas, meses, años…"-Contestó la coneja verde-"…como también es posible que nunca despierte…"

_

* * *

-Nicolás: Seguimos con los capítulos cortos, y será así de acá a la eternidad posiblemente salvo excepciones ^^_

_-Tails: Aclararemos que lo que le dijo y le mostró Gamma a Zekrom es verdad…_

_-Nicolás: Creo que otra vez nos quedamos sin aclaraciones muchas aclaraciones…_

_-Tails: Espera, deberemos aclarar esa electricidad que utiliza Espio para resucitar a Jessica… ya que al igual que Zekrom, el camaleón puede usar el Chakra en esta historia… y aunque no lo hemos aclarado nunca, les diremos que el ataque de Zekrom, ese que genera una esfera hecha de remolinos está basada en una técnica de alguna serie, y es bastante obvio cual es xD… mientras que la de Espio se basa en otra de esas…_

_-Nicolás: Ahora paso a darles las gracias a los que dejaron Reviews en el capitulo anterior, así que le doy las gracias a: _**Kira-Writer**_, bueno al menos ahora están juntos, salvo por el pequeño hecho de que sigue desmayado xD… y bueno, en el próximo capítulo se verán esos 25 minutos, ¡Palabrita! xD…; a _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, y si, ahora ya será libre… por cierto ¿Otro nuevos personajes? O.o ¿Dejarás en algún momento de inventarlos? xD…; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, pues, me alegra mucho que le haya gustado tanto el capitulo :)… y si, un encuentro familiar es lindo entre todo ese caos xD…_

_-Shadow: ¡¿Qué tiene de gracioso que yo me desmaye?_

_-Nicolás: A mí también me causa gracia…_

_-Shadow: *Refunfuña mientras escribe en una lista "Matar al erizo alienígena"*_

_-Nicolás: …tiene razón, Freezer "cuernéo" a Krilin dejándolo bastante mal, aunque sobrevivió a eso, después lo mató haciéndolo explotar xD… y si va al hospital de Central City quizás consiga algún calmante o algo xD…; a _**Master the Hedgehog**_… Nitrox, yo ya asumí que estoy loco xD… y por cierto, lamentable y posiblemente, la alquimia también esté tomada por algún personaje, es poco probable que algo no lo haya pensado para usar ya xD… y no, Scourge, Gamma no es el que está muerto..._

_-Shadow: A mí me obligaron a darles las gracias a los que han leído este fic y dejado Reviews antes: a _**Napo-1**_, a _**Tsubasa**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a _**Luna Modoki**_, a _**Maika Luna**_,__ a _**Brenda **_y a _**Tina-117 **_y a_** Lilyanna the Cat**_._

_-Tails: Sin nada más que decir…_

_-Tails, Shadow y Nico (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	39. Iuramenti Dei

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capítulo 39: Asalto a Central City, Parte 9: Iuramenti Dei._

"…como también es posible que nunca despierte…"-Terminó de contestar una coneja verde a la pregunta de un zorrito de dos colas.

La respuesta dejo a varios de los presentes consternados… la mayoría no pudo ocultarlo, salvo que alguien a quien no le afectó de ninguna manera en particular…

"Je… Delta es alguien bastante fuerte… además de ser muy obstinada, es capaz de levantarse una y otra vez sin importar nada… seguramente termine despertando…"-Afirmó Shadow con un tono extraño, ya que combinaba burla con afirmación… sin embargo, esos dichos fueron suficientes para calmar bastante el resto del grupo, quienes comenzaron a tomarlo todo por un lado más positivo…

"De acuerdo…"-Comenzó a decir Yamila para atraer de vuelta la atención-"… ahora le daré esta semilla a Dalina…"-Afirmó dirigiéndose a la habitación-"… recemos porque ocurra un milagro…"

Al paso, la chica se detuvo un segundo para mirar a su hermana… sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho al verla así… tanto que, en un solo instante…

_-Recordó como había terminado la pelea que ella tuvo con ese erizo llamado Scourge…_

"Rayos, y yo que quería divertirme un poco mas…"-Suspiró el súper erizo que revisaba los escombros alrededor buscando a la chica con la que estaba combatiendo hace uno minutos… antes de esa explosión que los arrastró a los dos…-"… pero parece que no…"-Comenzó a lamentarse, pero se vio interrumpido por un fuertísimo golpe en la nuca que recibió sin previo aviso… tambaleante y evitando caer, logró mantenerse en pie y arrojar una patada, interceptando la que le había lanzado su agresora, sin embargo, no pudo detener la tercera que le lanzó saltando y directo a la mejilla mientras todavía tenia el otro pie en el aire…

Mientras su oponente caía, Angel Jessica aprovechó el momento para descarga un poderoso ataque con el talón sobre la nuca de este, estrellándole fuertemente la cara contra el suelo y preparando ambos pies para un poderoso golpe final… sin embargo, antes de que pudiese lograrlo, Súper Scourge contestó desde el piso con un rápido Chaos Spear directo en su cara…

"¡Ya muérete!"-Vociferó el súper erizo levantándose rápidamente y dándole un fuerte gancho en la mandíbula, que la habría proyectado varios metros hacia el cielo… pero…

"¡¿Por qué no te mueres tú?"-Cuestionó la coneja atrapándolo con los pies por la cintura mientras se elevaba en el aire y, aprovechando el fuerte impulso que traía del anterior ataque para propulsarlo a él a toda velocidad contra uno de los tantos edificios destruidos, estrellándose y quedando enterrado en un mar de escombros-"Espero… que se… quede allí un… rato…"-Deseó entre jadeos de cansancio… apenas si le quedaban fuerzas para pararse y ya hasta comenzaba a ver todo borroso… quizás, debería escapar… si, otra opción no le quedaba, debía aprovechar ahora o si no… sería demasiado tarde…

Pero todas esas ideas se le fueron de la mente al sentir como los pedazos de edificios salían despedidos hacia todos lados, apartados por el súper erizo, que se mostraba bastante molesto… aunque, apenas herido…

"N… no… puede… ser…"-Negó la chica con miedo, casi temblando… inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás, como tratando de alejarse, e intentó poner sus brazos para cubrirse, pero claro… no podía hacer eso…

Y tampoco pudo ver el momento en el que Súper Scourge le daba una patada en el hombro tirándola de cara al suelo.

"Espero que ya te hayas dado cuenta de lo débil que eres…"-Le dijo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa de sadismo-"¡… así que vete al Infierno sin protestar!"-Vociferó levantado su pie para pisarle la cabeza… sin embargo, la chica rodó por el suelo y lo esquivó rápidamente-"Je… ¿Para qué te resistes?"-Le cuestionó burlonamente-"Sin tus brazos no puedes usar ninguno de tus ataques… solo conseguirás alargar tu sufrimiento"-Afirmó.

"¿Crees que… sin mis brazos… estoy indefensa?"-Preguntó la coneja con algo de enojo mientras su aura celestial la rodeaba-"Pues te diré algo…"-Comenzó a decirle, mientras el súper erizo notaba que el lugar comenzaba a ser rodeado por un extraño aire frio-"¡No necesito mis brazos para matarte!"-Exclamó arrojando una patada a la nada-"¡_Frigida Tempestas _(Remolino Frio)!"-Sorpresivamente, una gran ráfaga de viento congelante envolvió a Súper Scourge, provocando que saliera proyectado varios metros hacia el cielo, terminando por caer al suelo encerrado en un cubo de hielo-"Por fi…"-Empezó a suspirar de alivio… pero algo la volvió a alterar… el cristal que cubría a su oponente se comenzó a resquebrajar…

"¡Chaos Blast!"-Gritó el súper erizo liberando una onda expansiva para salir de su cárcel de hielo… mandando a volar a la chica en el proceso.

"Im…posible… se… supone que la… temperatura del _Frigida Tempestas_ es… inferior a los -70° Celsius… con ese frio… cualquiera hubiese muerto en segundos… de hipotermia…"-Se afirmaba a si misma completamente derribada, y sin poder incorporarse… por más que lo intentara…

"Es sencillo…"-Comenzó a explicarle el súper erizo acercándose de a poco y reuniendo energía en su mano-"… porque un vientito como ese no es suficiente ni para enfriarme una púa…"

"(Hermana… ayúdame…)"-Pidió con todas sus fuerzas apretando fuertemente los dientes-"(… tengo miedo…)"-Admitió derramando una lagrima-"(… no puedo seguir…)"

"_Entonces tú destino no es otro que morir…_"-Le respondió una voz que reconoció como la de Yamila-"_…no puedo ir a salvarte el culo cada vez que tienes problemas… todavía te queda hacer el Iuramenti Dei… úsalo o muere… forja tu propio destino…_"

"… termina de analizarlo en el Otro Mundo…"-Sugirió sádicamente Súper Scourge preparándose para atravesarle el corazón con su mano… pero una extraña sensación se lo impidió… esta le llegó de repente, y no supo explicarla… se vio forzado a dar un salto hacia atrás… no podía responderse él porque de este extraño miedo… el cual le llegaba desde la coneja…

"Yamila tiene razón… esto es solo problema mío…"-Comenzó a admitir Angel Jessica logrando incorporarse-"… no puedo andar pidiendo ayuda a cada momento… por eso, voy a hacerlo por mí misma…"-Al decir esto, levantó la cabeza, mostrando que en cada uno de sus ojos se habían formado un pentagrama, que dejaban el iris negro en el exterior, pero conservando el rojo en el interior…-"¡Yo misma voy a matarte!"

"¡¿Qué… que le está pasando?"-Cuestionó el súper erizo… temblando totalmente… sobre todo cuando notó que otras seis alas angelicales aparecieron en la espalda de la chica, tres del lado izquierdo y tres del lado derecho…

"_Dominus reget me et nihil mihi deerit…_"-Comenzó a recitar la chica… sin embargo, él no le hizo caso a lo que decía, solo observaba la extraña figura que se había formado de la gigantesca aura de la coneja…

_(Nota del Autor: Jessica está recitando el Salmo 23 del Libro de los Salmos que forma parte del Viejo Testamento cristiano, básicamente está recitándolo todo, solo que Scourge le presta atención nada mas al comienzo, que concretamente dice algo así (Pero no es un traducción literal): "_El Señor es mi pastor; nada me faltará…_")._

"¿Y eso… que es?"-Se preguntó completamente shockeado por la forma que adoptó el aura, que parecía ser femenina, con una corona de flores en la cabeza y un largo vestido blanco… los ojos de esa mujer mostraban un amor y benevolencia sin igual… pero, Súper Scourge no pudo sino temblar a pesar de esto… terminando por darse cuenta de que su oponente ya estaba saliendo al ataque…

"¡_TURBO MAGNUS_!"-Vociferó la coneja al mismo tiempo que se agachaba, y desde esa posicion descargaba una poderosa patada ascendente en el mentón de su adversario, enviándolo hacia el cielo en un gran remolino…

El súper erizo lanzó un fuerte alarido de dolor, provocado porque sentía como si la corriente de aire le estuviese triturando todos los huesos.

El tornado entonces cambió su trayectoria, dirigiéndose hacia el suelo, pero reduciendo la velocidad considerablemente… mientras Angel Jessica corría a interceptarlo…

"¡¿QUÉ... QUE VAS A HACER?"-Cuestionó Súper Scourge con algo de miedo notando que no podría escapar del ataque… y eso que trató de liberarse con un Chaos Control, pero algo se lo impidió…

"¡Acabar con esto, aquí y ahora!"-Respondió la chica siendo rodeada por su aura celestial-"¡_Create Rem_!"-Exclamó las palabras… ante esto, el súper erizo pudo notar como algo se comenzaba a materializar frente a la cara de ella-"¡_Requiescat in pace_, _spuria_ (Descansa en paz, bastardo)!"-Vociferó justo antes de tomar la espada que se había formado frente a ella con su boca, apretando fuertemente los dientes…

"¡NO PUEDE SER!"

La coneja utilizó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para darle un poderoso tajo diagonal en el pecho, de lado a lado… una mueca de dolor se formó en la cara del erizo, mientras que el Anarchy Beryl se desprendía de su frente y perdía su transformación, terminando por caer inerte al suelo…

"¿Lo viste… hermana…?"-Preguntó la chica con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mientras perdía la transformación y soltaba la espada, que se deshizo antes de tocar el suelo-"… le gané… yo sola…"-Concluyó cayendo de rodillas-"… yo…"-Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir al perder el conocimiento y acabar de desplomarse en el piso.

Sin embargo, el erizo no estaba derrotado… y se levantó…

_-Oye…_

Escuchó que la llamaba la voz del erizo negro…-"Sé que es tu hermana y está mal… pero debes darle eso a Delta..."

"Si… tienes razón…"-Contestó saliendo de sus pensamientos y encaminando hacia la cama de la zorrita… no sin antes darle una última mirada de tristeza a Jessica… y maldecirse a sí misma por las razones egoístas que se puso para no ir a ayudarla…

_

* * *

-Nicolás: Bueno… no fue muy largo… pero aquí se explica cómo terminó el combate entre Jessica y Scourge…_

_-Tails: Debo explicarles que en un principio íbamos a poner a Jessica recitando el Salmo entero… pero sería muy pesado… así que mejor decidimos solo poner la primera frase…_

_-Nicolás: También les diremos que de ahora en mas… todo lo que se diga en otro idioma tendrá traducción al costado (Salvo que esté en ingles xD)… y ahora paso a darles las gracias por los Reviews a: _**Dark-KannaI**_… no, Dalina no va a explotar Hen ¬¬… me imaginaba que sería usted quien se daría cuenta fácilmente de que serie eran… _

_-Shadow: ¡¿Qué tiene de gracioso que yo me caiga?_

_-Nicolás: … muchas cosas xD… _

_-Shadow: *Escribía en su lista de objetivos… Hen y "Erizo alienígena"…*_

_-Amy: ¿Qué tiene contra mí?_

_-Nicolás: Lee el capitulo anterior y lo verás ¬¬…; a _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, cierto, pobre Sonic xD… ya se verá… en algunos capítulos… xD…_

_-Amy: ¡Y yo les daré las gracias por a los que han leído este fic y dejado Reviews antes: a _**Napo-1**_, a _**Tsubasa**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, a _**Kira-Writer**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a _**Luna Modoki**_, a _**Maika Luna**_,__ a _**Brenda **_y a _**Tina-117 **_y a_** Lilyanna the Cat**_!_

_-Tails, Amy y Nico (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego! (Shadow trató de saludar, pero se olvidó que traía muletas y se cayó…)._

_-Shadow (Desde el suelo): ¡*$%##"!_


	40. Psycho Storm

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capítulo 40: Asalto a Central City, Parte 10: Psycho Storm._

Mientras Yamila caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Dalina, comenzó a recordar algo…

_-Las razones por las que no ayudó a su hermana en aquella lucha…_

"¡Yamila! ¡¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Jessica?"-Le reprochó una coneja adulta.

Esta era una coneja de color amarillo, que tenía el cabello castaño claro y largo hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros, con ojos azules y que llevaba un largo vestido blanco que le tapaba los pies por completo.

"Porque…"-Comenzó a contestar la chica-"… debe comenzar a valerse por sí misma…"-Mintió con la voz quebrada y sin voltear hacia su madre.

"¡No me mientas!"-Ordenó con firmeza-"¡Sé muy bien cuando ocultas algo! ¡¿Por qué no vas allí?"-Volvió a preguntarle.

Yamila no respondió ni se volteó, solo pudo notar que apretó fuertemente los puños… y unos segundos después, golpeó la pared con toda su fuerza… sin embargo, solo logró hacer que su nudillo comenzase a sangrar.

"Yamila… tú…"

"¡Simplemente no puedo!"-Exclamó con furia y tristeza a la vez mientras golpeaba la mesa con los dos puños…-"¡Todavía no puedo perdonarla por lo que hizo…!"-Admitió volteándose y con lagrimas en los ojos-"¡… sé que tengo parte de la culpa pero…! ¡… fue ella la que mató a papá…!"-Vociferó apretando los dientes con fuerza-"¡… aunque quiera y trate no puedo hacerlo…!"

Sin embargo, la coneja no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que una poderosa ráfaga de viento la golpeó de frente, mandándola a volar atravesando la pared que tenia detrás y provocando que chocara con la de una casa cercana.

"¡Señorita Yamila! ¡¿Qué…?"-Comenzó a preguntarle al sorprendido un conejo que estaba allí, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver a la otra mujer salir por el hueco caminando tranquilamente-"¡Lady Arcana!"-La llamó, sin embargo, esta ni siquiera lo miró… Arcana solamente veía como su hija de incorporaba dificultosamente.

"¡Eres una hipócrita!"-Gritó con reproche la coneja adulta-"¡Solo te mientes a ti misma!"

"¡No es mentira… yo…!"-Trató de replicar la chica… pero otra ráfaga de aire, esta vez ascendente, la calló y la envió a volar… terminando por caer de cara en el pasto.

"¡¿Entonces por que fuiste a ayudarla ayer?"-Cuestionó Arcana con enojo. Yamila no supo ante esa pregunta… solo pudo seguir de rodillas mirando a la nada… ni ella misma sabia del todo la respuesta… en verdad odiaba a su hermana por lo que había hecho, pero también tenia gran parte de la culpa… y sin embargo, fue sin ponerse peros a Angel Island el día de ayer… ¿Por qué?-"Puede que ni siquiera te entiendas tú misma… pero yo puedo leerte como un libro abierto… a pesar de todos los años que han pasado, todavía no puedes perdonarla por lo que pasó… pero al mismo tiempo tú también te sientes culpable…"-Analizó la mujer, con el mismo tono frio y firme que antes… aunque su hija pudo notar que algo había cambiado en este… un dejo de tristeza se dejaba asomar en esas palabras-"… Yamila… lo que le pasó a Saggio no fue culpa de nadie… fue solo una sucesión de trágicos hechos…"-Afirmó ella, mientras la chica pudo notar como algunas lagrimas corrían por el rostro de su madre-"… él elijó tú vida sobre la suya… se sacrificó por ti… ninguna de ustedes dos debería sentirse culpable, ya que serán sus sucesoras cuando yo no esté…"-Terminó sin poder dejar de llorar, aunque su voz a penas se vio alterada-"_Mystic regenerationis_"-Pronunció el hechizo cubriendo a la coneja verde con una luz dorada, provocando que los raspones y moretones que le había causado hace unos instantes desaparecieran por completo.

"Yo…"-Comenzó a tratar de decir Yamila… pero algo que sintió evitó que pudiera seguir… cualquier cosa que pudiese comentar ya no serviría…-"… Jessica…"-Fue todo lo que pudo murmurar al sentir como la energía de su hermana desaparecía por completo…

"Yamila… tú debes…"-Empezó a ordenarle la mujer… pero perdió las fuerzas y se tambaleó… el conejo que allí estaba, y que hasta solo se había quedado al margen, detuvo su caída…

"¡Lady Arcana! ¡No debería esforzarse de esa manera! ¡Piense en su salud!"-Aconsejó ese chico con algo de desesperación.

Este conejo era de color marrón y tenía el cabello corto y oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Vestía una campera negra con gris en la parte del pecho, unos pantalones largos y zapatillas del mismo color que la campera.

"Estoy bien Jadu… gracias por tu preocupación…"-Agradeció Arcana pudiendo pararse por ella misma… notando que su hija se iba caminando-"¿A dónde vas Yamila?"

"A pensar…"-Fue todo lo que contestó la chica alejándose de allí sin voltear a verla.

"(Jessica… por favor… no mueras hija…)"-Pidió la mujer mirando hacia el cielo-"(… si pudiese iría a ayudarte… por favor… sobrevive…)"

_-Entonces, debió dejar de pensar en ello, ya que estaba al lado de la cama de Dalina…_

Sin decir ni hacer nada mas… tomó firmemente la semilla y al igual que había hecho en Angel Island, se la introdujo directamente en la garganta…

_-Mientras comenzaba a recordar el momento en el que la chica había quedado así…_

"¡Este será un Súper Psycho Crusher!"-Exclamó Súper Dalina al salir a toda velocidad hacia su oponente, envuelta en una gran capa de energía mientras giraba como un taladro.

"¡No importa lo que hagas! ¡El resultado será el mismo!"-Afirmó Mega Alpha llevando sus palmas juntas hacia adelante-"¡Muere Delta!"-Vociferó disparando un poderoso rayo de energía dorada desde sus palmas.

El estruendo producido por el choque fue gigantesco, las pocas estructuras que quedaban en el lugar terminaron cediendo por el poderoso temblor… sin embargo, a diferencia de esas débiles construcciones… ninguno de los dos daba ni un poco de terreno al otro… ambos seguían allí, dándolo todo por ganar… su orgullo les impedía retroceder ni siquiera un centímetro… hacerlo sería mostrar debilidad, y eso no se lo podían permitir tan libremente…

El mega erizo solo buscaba mantener constante el flujo de energía durante un tiempo, para luego sorprender a su rival soltando todo en un solo segundo…

Mientras que la zorrita estaba pensando otra cosa… una estrategia con la que creía, ya tenía el combate en el bolsillo…

"¡Recibe mi máximo poder!"-Gritó el erizo liberando toda su energía de golpe, volviendo el haz de luz unas dos veces más grande.

La chica se vio siendo empujada de a poco por el ataque, comenzando a perder bastante terreno… pero eso, se hallaba dentro de su plan…

Con una gran sonrisa de confianza en su cara, escapó del alcance del rayo… y a una velocidad sorprendente trazó una trayectoria con forma de Bumerán hacia su oponente…

"¡Parece que el que recibirá mi máximo poder serás tú!"-Contrarió burlonamente la zorrita mientras lo golpeaba de lleno en el pecho.

Alpha podía sentir como sus costillas eran completamente pulverizadas por el ataque, le parecía como si todo su cuerpo estuviese a punto de ser triturado por la ferocidad de la técnica con forma de taladro gigante, la cual lo arrastró a toda velocidad a través de varios escombros entre medio de sus gritos de dolor, los que cesaron cuando el ataque lo terminó por sepultar bajo tierra en una ruidosa y fuerte colisión contra el suelo.

Súper Dalina se posicionó sobre una de las pocas estructuras que seguían en pie y miró con gran desdén hacia donde había quedado sepultado su oponente.

"Eso fue por Neir maldito infeliz…"-Comentó por lo bajo al dar la vuelta y prepararse para buscar a sus amigos-"¿Dónde estarán los otros?"-Se cuestionó a si misma tratando de encontrar algún indicio con la vista.

Sin embargo, súbitamente debió volver su mirada… ya que un fuertísimo grito vino desde los escombros y recorrió gran parte del lugar como si fuese el sonido de un trueno, como el que acompañaba a un relámpago… solo que esta vez, lo que acompañaba era un gran destello procedente de las ruinas, las cuales terminaron por salir volando en varias dirección mientras una figura se elevaba entre la luz y los objetos.

"Eres más resistente que las cucarachas…"-Dijo la chica a regaña dientes y apretando los puños fuertemente.

"No Delta…"-Contrarió Mega Alpha con seriedad-"… la cucaracha eres tú…"-Agregó a punto de perder la paciencia-"¡…y te voy a aplastar como a una!"-Afirmó con enojo apareciendo su aura y preparándose para continuar con el combate.

"¡Veremos quién aplasta a quien!"-Exclamó Súper Dalina haciendo lo mismo que él.

A toda velocidad, ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, iniciando un encarnizado y violento intercambio de ataques. Los sucesivos golpes eran rapidísimos, tanto que solo se llegaban a ver sus formas borrosas cortando el aire, mientras que su fuerza era tal, que cada uno de ellos al impactar, generaban grandes ondas de choque que agrietaba el suelo y los objetos de los alrededores. Ninguno de los dos menguaba en ningún momento sus embestidas, e incluso estas se intensificaban con el paso de los golpes.

Cuando él impactaba con un codazo en la mejilla, ella contestaba casi mecánicamente con un rodillazo en la mandíbula. En el momento en el que la zorrita daba un puñetazo en el estomago, el erizo respondía con un cabezazo. Una patada en la cabeza era contraatacada con la rodilla en la espalda. Cada ataque producía una reacción contraproducente que mantenía el delicado equilibrio del feroz combate, el cual parecía no tener un final.

Los golpes se sucedían sin interrupción alguna, Dalina solamente veía a Alpha y Alpha solamente podía ver a Dalina, nada ni nadie podría desviar su atención… un descuido, por mínimo que este fuese… les costaría la pelea entera… y esto parecía que llegaría en cualquier momento… el cansancio acumulado ya estaba haciendo de las suyas…

Con la tensión a la que su nueva transformación la sometía, la chica casi no sentía el dolor provocado por las anteriores heridas, pero ahora estaban comenzando a dolerle y podía notar cómo, incluso, empezaban a abrirse… sin embargo, tenía que aguantar… no iba a darse por vencida teniendo la victoria a un paso, debía encontrar una abertura, un momento en el que su oponente bajase la guardia… algo que le permitiese ganar… y, en ese instante, el momento para romper el equilibrio llegó…

Mega Alpha le arrojó un golpe directo a la cara y Súper Dalina vio aquí su oportunidad… a gran velocidad, esquivó el ataque agachándose y aprovechó su posición para descargar un fuertísimo puñetazo en el estomago de su rival… sin embargo y a pesar de perder el aire debido a ese golpe, el mega erizo fue capaz de contraatacar con el dorso de su mano, impactando a la chica en la espalda… no desperdiciando el momento, le dio una poderosa patada en la cara, proyectándola hacia atrás.

La zorrita vio como su trayectoria la enviaría a quedar enterrada en unos escombros, por lo que llegó a dar una media vuelta en el aire, utilizando esas estructuras para impulsar su regreso al ataque… preparando una patada voladora con dirección a la cara de su oponente… el cual, la vio venir, esquivándola ladeando rápidamente su cuerpo hacia un costado, pero lo que con sabia… era que así se supone que funcionaba el plan… ya que, en el medio del vuelo, la chica alistó su otro pie y con él, le dio un fuerte golpe con el talón directo en la cara.

El mega erizo solo pudo ver el suelo durante varios segundos, ya que su rostro fue arrastrado por este debido a la fuerza del ataque anterior… sin embargo, fue capaz de recuperarse relativamente rápido y buscó furiosamente a su enemiga con la mirada, pero ella ya no estaba donde se suponía que debía estar… y terminó por darse cuenta de que ya se encontraba detrás suyo… con algo de miedo, volteó su cabeza rápidamente, solo pudiendo llegar a ver como el codo de la chica se dirigía hacia su cara, impactándolo directo en la mejilla…

Instantes después, Súper Dalina lo levantó en el aire de un rodillazo en la espalda y, no dándole ni un segundo de tregua, le dio un gancho con toda su fuerza en el medio del rostro… ese ataque fue tan fuerte que lo propulsó hasta lo alto del único edificio que quedaba en pie, terminando por estrellarse en el techo de este… pero, Mega Alpha fue capaz de apoyarse en sus manos y pies para dar un salto y regresar de pie a su posición de combate mientras la chica se reunía con él y quedaban frente a frente, en ese preciso instante, ella pudo notar que su oponente se veía bastante agitado… de hecho, su cansancio era visible, un par de ojeras se le habían formado, su respiración se había hecho entrecortada y su rostro denotaba que no le quedaba mucha energía.

"Je… parece que ya no tiene caso dar más vueltas a esta pelea…"-Afirmó ella con un tono de total confianza y mostrando una sonrisa que denotaba algo de sadismo… esto no le gustó nada a su rival, quien en ese instante se fijó en un detalle que no había notado antes… el aura roja de la chica estaba encendida hacía bastante tiempo, de hecho, esta no se había apagado en todo el intercambio de golpes-"… ya está decidido que yo voy a ganar… puedo notar que por utilizar toda tu fuerza… tu energía está disminuyendo rápidamente…"-Analizó de manera burlona, como regocijándose con cada una de las palabras que soltaba.

"¡No te las des todavía de victoriosa!"-Vociferó él furioso y listo para salir al ataque… pero, notó algo que lo obligó a detenerse, ya que de pronto… se dio cuenta como una especie de neblina roja rodeaba el lugar, y sobre todo… a él mismo… de hecho, esta se estaba concentrado alrededor de su cuerpo-"¡¿Qué… que es esto?"-Cuestionó con algo de miedo ante esta extraña nebulosa…

"Es la Psycho Stream"-Respondió la chica mientras ponía ambos brazos hacia abajo en forma de cruz e incrementando de forma significativa su aura-"¿Por qué te crees que mi aura siempre estuvo activa?"-Le preguntó con un tono de diversión bastante extraño de ver en su voz, aunque su oponente no le contestó, ya que estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que la corriente le impedía moverse libremente-"Mientras estábamos intercambiando golpes, yo estuve redirigiendo lentamente mi energía hacia los músculos preparándome para liberarla de esta forma… el tiempo requerido para esto es bastante, pero gracias a esa pelea fui capaz de hacerlo de a poco…"-Explicó mientras Mega Alpha sentía como los vientos se empezaban a hacer mas fuertes-"… ahora esta neblina sigue mis órdenes… incrementando su velocidad según yo lo indique… terminando por convertirse en un torrente que triturará todos tus huesos… ya no tienes salida…"-Continuó aclarando mientras llevaba sus manos hacia arriba-"¡…tú único destino es morir!"-Afirmó con gran decisión y dispuesta a liberar todo su poder… pero, no lo hizo… la risa de su rival provocó un sentimiento de curiosidad que le impidió lanzar su ataque-"¿… que es tan gracioso?"

"¡Jajaja! ¡Que la muerta eres tú!"-Contrarió moviendo horizontalmente uno de sus brazos a pesar de la poderosa corriente que actuaba en contra de esto… la chica se vio sorprendida de que el erizo fuese capaz de hacerlo teniendo en cuenta las condiciones… pero eso no fue lo que la preocupó mas… ya que escuchó de pronto una ruptura en el piso, justo detrás de ella…

Antes de poder siquiera pensar en reaccionar… un intensó dolor punzante la golpeó en el medio de la espalda y la atravesó desde allí hasta el pecho… comenzó a sentir como, de repente, le costaba respirar… esto era reflejado en su cara de sorpresa, con la boca completamente abierta, sobre la que se deslizó un fino hilo carmesí por un costado… al lograr reunir las fuerzas para agachar la cabeza, pudo notar como una especie de espada de energía era el arma que le estaba provocando ese dolor…

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Te confiaste demasiado!"-Le reprochó el mega erizo con el mismo tono sádico que tenia ella hace instantes-"¡En el momento en que me impulsé con el suelo dejé una pequeña cantidad energía escondida dentro del edificio! ¡Los movimientos que hice fingiendo que estaba tratando de liberarme en realidad eran para darle forma de espada y enviarla hacia una posición ventajosa!"-Explicó preparándose para realizar otro ataque-"¡Parece que al final eras tú quien no tenía otra salida más que…!"-Comenzó a burlarse… pero, no pudo terminar, ya que ahora… las corrientes se habían vuelto todavía más turbulentas, cuando se suponía que debía ser todo lo contrario… no podía estar pasando… la que las producía estaba herida de muerte, no tenía el menor sentido… de hecho, esta no se había movido… seguía de pie con ambas manos cruzadas juntas bien altas en el cielo… de hecho, ahora que la veía, ella parecía totalmente imponente en esa posición… sobre todo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron… notando una determinación total en esos ojos rojos que brillaban como el Sol mismo…

"¿Creías que podías matarme con algo así?"-Cuestionó la chica con gran decisión mientras su aura ardía como las llamas del Infierno-"¡Pues te equivocaste!"-Exclamó comenzando a girar su cuerpo hacia un costado, junto con sus manos.

"¡Espera!"-Imploró con miedo el mega erizo desesperadamente, mientras la corriente se convertía en una tempestad que lo arrastraba como si fuese simple polvo.

"¡PSYCHO STORM!"-Vociferó dando media vuelta y alzando sus manos de abajo hacia arriba, liberando todo el poder de los vientos, que tomando forma de huracán, arrastraron a su oponente hacia el cielo mientras sus alaridos de dolor y las rupturas de sus articulaciones eran tapados por el fuerte sonido que emitían las fluctuaciones del aire… él sentía como si sus huesos fuesen triturados y sus músculos desgarrados…

Sin embargo, todo eso no duró más que unos segundos… ya que las corrientes se disiparon como si nunca hubiesen existido y después del impacto del inerte erizo contra el suelo, un sepulcral silencio envolvió el lugar… y este permaneció así por varios minutos… ya que la chica había agotado casi toda su energía en ese ataque… apenas podía seguir consiente y de pie… solo siguió allí quieta… ni siquiera podía pensar… ya que eso seguramente la haría desmayarse… su transformación se había ido hace mucho, su cabello regresó a su posición original y sus ojos recuperaron su color rosa normal, aunque… estos parecían inexpresivos, como si el brillo de la vida se les estuviese escapando…

Pero… ella no era de las que se rendían así de fácil… su pierna se movió hacia adelante como por inercia, y la otra acompañó este movimiento… su objetivo principal era bajar de allí y tratar de encontrar a alguno de sus amigos… no le gustaba mucho el hecho de depender de otro para salvarse… sin embargo, no era como que la situación le daba lugar a muchas opciones… a paso firme se dirigió hacia el borde del techo… todavía no sabía cómo rayos iba a bajar, pero algo debería presentarle… no pensó mucho en ello ya que en ese momento se encontraba justo allí, viendo la caída que le esperaba, lo cual no le inspiraba mucha confianza… y se disponía a lanzarse, reuniendo la energía necesaria para levitar un poco y descender con sumo cuidado… sin embargo, cuando se disponía a hacerlo, alguien la llamó… pero eso era imposible… se suponía que él ya estaba muerto…

"¡Delta!"-Exclamó Alpha detrás de ella…

Lo más rápido que le permitió su lamentable estado, se dio la vuelta alcanzando a ver un orbe de luz que se acercaba cada vez mas… sin poder reaccionar de ninguna forma, se vio golpeada por el objeto de energía en el pecho… en ese instante, todas sus fuerzas la abandonaron por completo… todo lo que puedo llegar a observar fue como el erizo marrón le dedicaba una sonrisa sádica desde el suelo, al parecer había usado su ultima reserva de energía para lanzarle el ataque… luego de eso su vista terminó centrándose en el cielo, el cual se iba de pronto alejando mas y mas… lo último que llegó a reconocer fueron algunas nubes que se estaban formando allí, mientras una oscuridad envolvía la imagen, dejándola en un profundo negro… aunque, lo último que le pareció escuchar fue un sonido de impacto… y un grito familiar… pero no llegó a identificar ninguno de estos dos ruidos…

_-Sin embargo, Yamila tuvo que dejar de pensar en ello, cuando notó algo…_

Los cortes de la cara de la zorrita desaparecieron como si nunca hubiesen existido… posiblemente lo mismo también había ocurrido con las otras heridas, pero no podía verlas debido a los vendajes… ahora que se fijaba, notó que todo el grupo ya estaba reunido alrededor de la cama de la chica… esperando algún movimiento o algo que les indicase que se iba a despertar… pero por mas esperaran… nada ocurrió…

_

* * *

-Nicolás: Bueno… aquí les dejo otro capítulo… en el que he utilizado dos estilos de narración diferentes como podrán observar xD… en la cortita primera parte utilizo el mismo estilo de siempre… mientras que más abajo como que cambia un poco, habiendo mas "narración" que diálogos, lo cual yo suelo hacer al revés xD… pues, la manera de narrar el combate entre Alpha y Dalina es un intento de probar otra forma de hacer, así que no se queden callados y díganme si funciona o no…_

_-Alpha (Con un halo sobre la cabeza): Que seguro que no ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: ¬¬… Ok, ya yendo al capítulo en sí… aquí pudieron ver la… excusa mía para que Yamila no interrumpiese la pelea de Jessica con Scourge… eh, digo… razón por la que su madre y su hermana no fueron al instante en su ayuda… si… eso… ^^U_

_-Tails: Bueno, paso a aclararles que la nueva técnica que mostró Dalina en esta ocasión es un ataque de dos pasos, que se basa en una ataque de cierto personaje que… ¡Dah! ¡Esta vez dejaremos que lo averigüen ustedes! ¡Que tampoco es tan difícil! ¡De hecho es MUY obvio!_

_-Nicolás: … o…k… con eso…. "aclarado" ¬¬U_

_-Tails: ¬¬X_

_-Nicolás: …paso a darles las gracias por los Review a: _**Dark-KannaI**_, cualquiera le tendría miedo al Salmo después de eso xD… esa pelea se la debo para el próximo capítulo ¡Palabrita! xD, mientras que lo de Gamma, eso ni yo sé cuando lo mostraré, ya que tengo dos opciones pero todavía me estoy decidiendo por el momento que más impacto cause (Puede que no lo crea, pero ver lo que hizo Gamma será algo impactante :3)…_

_-Amy: No entendí lo que hizo ella…_

_-Nicolás: ¬¬… secuestró a Sonic…_

_-Amy (Enojada): ¡¿Qué hizo qué?_

_-Nicolás: …espera Amy… creo que..._

_-Amy: *No lo escucha y corre a buscarla*_

_-Nicolás: *Suspira pesadamente*… por ahora Zekrom y Espio lo usaran con las formas que ya mostraron, pero seguramente aparezcan un par más que lo usen de otra manera :3…; a _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, si, así fue como le "ganó" xD… y pues, aquí se explica algo mas él porqué de las actitudes extrañas de Yamila…; a _**Kira-Writer**_, y fue corto porque estaba igual que tú xD, las primeras semanitas de estudio modifican todo el tiempo libre del que uno disponía -.-… pero no te preocupes por lo de las Reviews que no es importante :D; a _**Master the Hedgehog**_… créelo Ruby, ya estiró la pata ¬¬ *Señala el halo que tenía el erizo marrón en la cabeza*… esa es la forma en que ella viste xD…_

_-Yamila: Es mas cómodo que usar la cantidad de ropa que usa la tonta esa de mi hermana ¬¬ ¿Quién usa pulóver en Verano?_

_-Nicolás: ¬¬X… *Continua* eso es difícil de saber, considerando la cara de piedra que suelen tener esos 2 xD… habrá que esperar, son fuertes, pero sus cuerpos no dejan de ser como los de todos… y bueno, técnicamente lo "puso en su lugar", pero aun así Scourge aguantó el ataque, y de no ser por la llegada de Espio la hubiese matado xD…_

_-Yamila: Creo que yo les daré las gracias a los que han leído el Fic y dejado Reviews antes: a _**Napo-1**_, a _**Tsubasa**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a _**Luna Modoki**_, a _**Maika Luna**_,__ a _**Brenda **_y a _**Tina-117 **_y a_** Lilyanna the Cat**_._

_-Nicolás: Sin nada más que agregar…_

_-Tails y Nico (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego! (Yamila solo saluda con un gesto y Alpha solo se queda allí de brazos cruzados)._


	41. De erizos y robots

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capítulo 41: Asalto a Central City, Parte 11: De erizos y robots._

Silencio y expectación, eran las palabras perfectas para definir el ambiente que pesaba sobre la habitación, todos nuestros amigos estaban reunidos alrededor de la cama de Dalina, esperando que esta hiciera alguno movimiento por más mínimo que este fuese, los segundos parecieron durar interminables horas… los pocos sonidos que recorrían el lugar provenían de las maquinas de soporte vital, y se estaban haciendo insufribles, Shadow se planteó seriamente golpearlas con una de sus muletas, pero se contuvo al pensarlo mejor, ya que no era muy conveniente en esta situación…

"Por eso dije que solo podríamos esperar que ocurriese un milagro…"-Rompió Yamila el silencio cruzándose de brazos.

"Pero… ¿Todavía hay posibilidades de que despierte en cualquier momento, verdad?"-Le preguntó Amy con una preocupación bastante visible en su rostro.

"Estar… están… aunque no se puede saber con certeza… podría estar despertando en este mismo momento y podría hacerlo mañana, la semana que viene…"-Respondió la coneja sin terminar la oración y con un tono más bien de frialdad.

El resto del grupo prefirió permanecer cayado, algunos porque no consideraban oportuno hacer algún comentario inútil tratando de mejorar el ánimo, otros porque esperaban a ver si el milagro se cumplía… aunque en verdad con muy poca esperanza de que esto pudiese ocurrir…

Este silencio continuó durante algunos minutos, era bastante incomodo, pero en verdad nadie tenía nada para decir, ya que no encontraban palabras que pudieran utilizar en este momento…

Knuckles fue el primero que pudo salir de este segundo e incomodo silencio, haciéndole un gesto a Vector y Espio para que fuesen al pasillo… todavía seguía teniendo curiosidad sobre lo que había pasado en Emerald Hill, y quería que se lo explicasen con calma, ya que Tails se lo había contado muy por arriba y Shade no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

"Bueno, veras… ni bien llegamos…"-Comenzó a explicarle el camaleón cuando los tres se sentaron allí, sin embargo su amigo lo interrumpió…

"Esperen…"-Cortó el cocodrilo al ver algo en la otra punta del lugar.

"(¡Más vale que sea importante!)"-Protestó el equidna para sus adentros… ¡Ya era la tercera vez que lo interrumpían cuando hacía esta pregunta…!

Aunque bueno… en realidad era algo bastante importante… al girar sus cabezas, pudieron ver como una enfermera se acercaba llevando una camilla… en la cual se encontraba un inconsciente Neir…

¡Claro! Al parecer todos habían olvidado por completo que Neir estaba en la sala de operaciones… Knuckles se dio un coscorrón mental por esto y esperó hasta que la chica llegase hasta donde estaban ellos para preguntar:

"¿Cómo salió la operación?"

"Según los doctores fue todo un éxito…"-Respondió ella, el equidna suspiró aliviado-"… aunque, dijeron que es un milagro que siga vivo…"

"Si… y bla, bla, bla… ya nos lo sabemos de memoria eso…"-Interrumpió Yamila apareciéndose sorpresivamente entre medio de ellos-"… solo debemos darle esto y se mejorará"-Afirmó mostrando la ultima Semilla Senzu y tratando de hacer que Neir la trague.

"¡No le des cosas raras al pacien…!"-Comenzó a protestar la enfermera… pero no pudo terminar, ya que ni bien se comió la semilla, el erizo abrió al instante los ojos y se incorporó casi de un salto…

"¡¿Qué…? ¡¿Dónde…?"-Empezó a preguntar mirando hacia todos lados casi desesperadamente mientras se revisaba el pecho con la mano-"¡¿Dónde está Alpha?"-Cuestionó tratando de ver si no había amenaza alguna cerca… aunque, dejó de preocuparse por eso al recordar algo que era más importante para él en este momento-"¡¿D… donde está Dalina?"-Formuló la pregunta con un tono más desesperado aun, buscando alguna respuesta de partes de sus amigos… a los que las cuestiones tomaron tan por sorpresa, que no sabían qué contestar… bueno, pero en realidad no todos…

"Está en coma…"-Soltó Yamila sin ningún tipo de anestesia ni argumento previo… solo así como así, como si no fuese algo importante…

Neir no fue capaz de ocultar ni por un segundo el shock, sentía como si una daga se le hubiese clavado en el corazón. Apretó fuerte los dientes y cerró los ojos, conteniendo las ganas de gritar de frustración.

"¿Qué… que fue lo que pasó…?"-Logró preguntar con la voz algo quebrada y mirando hacia la pared.

"Verás… cuando te hirieron… tú noviecita se enojó bastante…"-Comentó la coneja verde con el mismo tono frio de antes… y si el resto del grupo, que ya estaba reunido alrededor del erizo, la habían mirado mal antes, ahora no se podría describir la forma en que lo hacían…-"… e hizo algo que se creía imposible…"-Continuó, provocando que todas las miradas cambiaran repentinamente a unas de curiosidad.

"¿A qué te refieres con algo imposible?"-Cuestionó Knuckles ante esa extraña afirmación.

"… me refiero a que, debido a su ira, se transformó en Rage… ya estando en Súper…"-Contestó con bastante pesadez en su voz.

"¿Se transformó estando transformada?"-Preguntó el equidna bastante sorprendido.

"¿Es siquiera eso posible?"-Dudó Shadow de la veracidad de la respuesta.

"Técnicamente no lo es…."-Prosiguió Yamila-"… puede que su amiga sea tan fuerte que lograse algo, a priori, imposible…"-Explicó con un tono de desimportancia casi total-"(… o puede que otra fuerza haya actuado en ese momento…)"-Analizó para sí misma con bastante preocupación, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío, pensando que podría haber algo mayor en todo esto.

"¿Q… que… que… fue… lo que… p… pasó…?"-Se cuestionó la enfermera, todavía con la boca abierta del shock.

En ese momento, todos pudieron notar que Neir ya no se encontraba sentado en la camilla sino que se encontraba entrando en la habitación de la que todos habían salido, sin siquiera mirarlos… y allí dentro pudo notar algo que ya tenía sospechado, Jessica también estaba inconsciente y tendida en una cama… el hecho de no se le haya tirado encima ni bien despertó se lo hizo sospechar… sin embargo, prefirió no verla ni a ella ni a Dalina… no creía soportarlo sin comenzar a llorar por el estado en que se encontraban… así que comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana… Sonic y Shade se alegraron de verlo, aunque él solo les devolvió un saludo algo frio… en ese instante, y de reojo, logró reconocer a Beta… por un segundo se preguntó que hacia aquí… aunque más o menos se dio una idea cuando notó también a la pequeña lobita azul que estaba dormida a su lado… ya podría preguntarle al resto luego…

Finalmente llegó a donde quería, contemplando a través del cristal un paisaje no muy alegre… desde hacía unos minutos se había desatado una fuerte lluvia sobre la ciudad, o lo que quedaba de ella… ya que poco se parecía ese lugar a una ciudad, incluso sería difícil saber si alguna vez lo fue… la batalla había sido muy dura, y eso se reflejaba perfectamente allí… aunque al menos, al parecer todos los suyos estaban de una pieza… sin embargo, el panorama le daba un dejo de tristeza… nunca hubiera creído que Black Arrow sería capaz de hacer algo semejante… eso lo llevaba a pensar muchas cosas… ¿Cuál sería la razón?... ¿Quizás comenzar a hacerse notar?... no tenía mucho sentido, después de más de 10 años permaneciendo en secreto era poco probable, aunque no completamente descartable… seguramente debía ser como una declaración de guerra… quizás tomar el país… era posible, pero por suerte ya habían mermado las fuerzas de los robots en casi su completa totalidad… sin embargo, esto al mismo tiempo lo puso algo extrañado… ¿Seria acaso… que si Mior no hubiese muerto… ambos hubieran formado parte de esto?... aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, posiblemente la respuesta hubiera sido un sí… no fue sino hasta después de la muerte de su hermano que comenzó a cuestionarse acerca del accionar de la organización… los dos habían hecho cosas de las que no podían estar orgullosos… cosas que nunca le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos… de hecho, hasta donde ellos sabían, él solo era un agente de Black Arrow que estuvo poco tiempo con ellos… y que supuestamente no sabía que eran una organización criminal… pero viniendo del chico que creció junto a su hermano en las calles junto a un grupo de ladrones y luego se unió a una sociedad como Black Arrow no era muy creíble… ya que precisamente no tenía las manos muy limpias que digamos… tanto él como sus colegas habían profanado los Templos de Gaia y robado las Elemental Stones… incluso llegaron a eliminar a los que querían impedirles la entrada… no entendía porque todo eso… se le presentaba en sus pensamientos en este preciso instante…

Tanto la equidna como el erizo se quedaron mirando al chico por algunos momentos, tratando de lograr descifrar que pasaba por su cabeza… aunque, no lograban hacerlo… y Shade fue la primera en aburrirse de eso…

"Oye Sonic…"-Lo llamó-"¿… como fue que quedaste peor que una bolsa de boxeo?"-Preguntó con un tono algo irónico-"Es extraño que pudiesen dejar así a alguien como tú"

"Pues… te lo contaré con una condición…"-Comenzó a proponer, terminando por recibir una respuesta afirmativa de la chica-"… que tú me cuentes como llegaste a ser una "ballena japonesa"… ¿Hecho?"

"Hecho…"-Accedió esta sin pensarlo mucho.

"Bueno… digamos que Metal Sonic se hizo mucho más fuerte de un día para el otro y…"-Empezó el erizo con su relato… sin darse cuenta que varios de sus amigos se reunían a su alrededor a escucharlo.

_-En cierto momento la pelea llegó a su clímax dentro del Black Carrier…_

"Este combate está por terminar"-Indicó un erizo robotico de color dorado con detalles blancos y negros mientras se encorvaba y encendía el propulsor de su espalda.

"Si, me había fijado en eso…"-Afirmó un súper erizo de ojos rojos que era rodeado de un brillo color oro a la vez que alistaba para el ataque el brazo que podía mover.

Ambos permanecieron quietos un segundo, estudiando la mejor forma de abordar el asalto… los cálculos de Metal Sonic daban múltiples resultado, muy disimiles entre sí, ya que ambos habían perdido la movilidad de uno de los brazos, exactamente el mismo, por lo que en teoría, la pelea no se modificaría… sin embargo, el erizo robotico tenía una ventaja sobre el orgánico… no sentía dolor, por lo que la pérdida del brazo era solo un problema técnico algo menor en estas circunstancias… por lo que, tomando el primer plan de ataque, se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia su adversario…

Súper Sonic se la veía venir, no necesitaba de un procesador de ocho núcleos para saber que el lugar y la forma de pelear de ambos desencadenaría un doble ataque de frente a la vez… por lo que ya había salido a la carga hacía un rato…

Los dos erizos, que más bien parecían estelas doradas, estaban realizando exactamente el mismo movimiento, llevando su puño izquierdo hacia atrás, listos para utilizarlo con toda su fuerza… solo que, ambos habían olvidado un ínfimo detalle… el cual recordaron al momento del impacto, siendo ambos golpeados en la mejilla… parece que Metal Sonic se había confiado, olvidando incluir en su primer cálculo la variante de no tener uno de sus brazos… lo cual era exactamente lo mismo que le había pasado a Súper Sonic, ya que originalmente su idea era golpear con uno de sus puños, mientras bloqueaba el ataque con el brazo libre… lástima que no podía hacerlo….

El primero en lograr recuperarse fue el súper erizo, que mientras caía, logró descarga una fuerte patada en la quijada de su oponente… varios pedazos de metal salieron del mentón del robot como si fuesen gotas de sangre… sin embargo, esto no fue suficiente, y todavía en el aire, el erizo robotico logró bajar su talón a gran velocidad y con ello patear al súper erizo en la cara, provocando que varias gotas, esta vez sí de sangre, volasen por el aire mientras él se estrellaba contra el suelo y Metal Sonic daba un giro… llegando de pie al piso.

Sin perder ni un segundo, el erizo robotico alistó sus garras a una velocidad por sobre la hipersónica, y trató de rebanarle el cuello a su enemigo… pero, sus afilados dedos se insertaron en el suelo, ya que Súper Sonic logró rodar a tiempo para esquivar la agresión, aprovechando ese momento para barrer a su oponente con la piernas.

Metal Sonic cayó de espaldas, y el súper erizo aprovechó ese instante, descargándole un poderoso golpe doble con ambos talones directamente en el pecho… la fuerza del impacto, agrietó el suelo e incrustó al robot en un gran hueco. Instantes después se dispuso a volver a hacerlo, pero en ese momento notó que su ataque golpeó el piso… ya que su rival desapareció en una luz…

Antes de que siquiera pudiese pensar, Súper Sonic fue pateado por un costado… la inercia lo obligó a girar para no caerse, pero, antes de llegar siquiera a dar una vuelta completa, volvió a ser atacado de la misma forma… obligándolo a girar de nuevo… ya le estaba entrando mareo con tantas vueltas… al mismo tiempo, su energía ya estaba muy baja, era poco probable que pudiese seguir mucho mas… por lo que se jugaría el todo por el todo en este instante…

Mientras giraba como un trompo, comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de poder en su brazo izquierdo… ¡Esto tenía que terminar ahora!

"¡CHAOS…!"-Empezó a gritar, aprovechando la inercia para preparar su lanzamiento-"¡…WIND!"-Terminó de vociferar haciendo un movimiento horizontal con su articulación.

Una cuchilla de energía dorada cortó el aire a una velocidad sorprendente, esta iba dirigida directo hacia el cuello del erizo robotico, con el objetivo de cortárselo, si podía hacer eso tendría la oportunidad de volarle la cabeza con un Chaos Spear, el cual ya estaba creando en su mano en estas decimas de segundo…

Sin embargo, el plan no salió como esperaba… durante el instante en que giraba y reunía el poder para lanzar su Chaos Wind, Metal Sonic ya se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, por lo que sus cálculos estaban ya hechos… logrando agacharse en el instante justo, esquivando el ataque cortante por los pelos… o más bien por un pedazo de oreja, ya que eso fue lo único que no puedo evitar perder al agacharse… aunque en realidad ni se había dado cuenta de esto…

"¡Rayos!"-Maldijo el súper erizo arrojando la energía que tenia reunida en forma de esfera, hacia su rival… aunque esto tampoco funcionó… ya que también entraba dentro de los cálculos del erizo robotico… el cual atrapó el Chaos Spear con una mano y se arrojó sobre él-"… esto va dolerme…"-Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de ser golpeado a quemarropa en el estomago por su propia energía.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, Metal Sonic continuó con sus ataques… 2… 3… 5… 8… todos puñetazos dirigidos al pecho y con la mayor cantidad de fuerza que fue capaz de ejercer… terminando por descargar un poderosísimo gancho en el mentón del súper erizo… en ese momento comenzó a calcular… ¿Qué seria los más doloroso que podría hacerle?... sus procesadores tardaron poco más de una milésima de segundo para sacar el cálculo… por lo que, cuando su oponente caía, lo tomó del cuello, comenzando a arrastrarle la cabeza contra la pared a toda velocidad… los alaridos de dolor de este eran como música para sus receptores de sonido… aunque lo fue aún más cuando escuchó cómo se alejaban y terminaban atravesando una pared de acero después de haberlo arrojarlo lejos…

"Esto… no es bueno…"-Dijo Sonic con dificultad al darse cuenta de que había perdido su transformación.

Trató de levantarse de los escombros en los que había quedado acostado, y con bastante esfuerzo lo logró, aunque no lograba ver nada a su alrededor debido a la gran cortina de humo que se había levantado en el lugar… con la vista, trató de buscar a su rival mientras la humareda se disipaba, alcanzando a ver un silueta aproximarse caminando hacía él,

Los constantes y lentos pasos metálicos cada vez estaban más cerca, Sonic estaba perdiendo de a poco la esperanza… ya no tenía su súper forma, estaba cansado, no podía mover uno de sus brazos, le dolía la cabeza… quizás solo quedaba quedarse allí y resignarse a que el erizo robotico ese de color azul venga y lo… un segundo… cuando Metal Sonic apareció a través de la nube polvorienta, pudo notar que su color había dejado de ser dorado… era posible que todavía tuviese una oportunidad…

"¡Sí! ¡Yo todavía…!"-Afirmó tratando de levantarse el ánimo, pero tuvo que volver a la realidad para esquivar a tiempo la garra de su oponente haciéndose a un lado, aunque esta le cortó un poco la mejilla…

Sin embargo, la velocidad a la que tuvo que reaccionar provocó que tropezara con uno de los escombros, terminando de espaldas al suelo… quizás en realidad no tenía una oportunidad…

"Este es el fin Sonic…"-Indicó el erizo robotico levantando sus garras…

En ese instante, ambos creyeron escuchar un sonido de explosión bastante cerca… pero ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso… Sonic estaba tratando de encontrar alguna forma de salir de esta… y Metal Sonic se disponía a dar el golpe final…

"Solo un milagro podría…"-Comenzó a comprender con algo de resignación… como si ya nada pudiese ayudarlo… pero, repentinamente, ambos volvieron a oír otra detonación… a la que siguió una tercera…-"¿Qué es ese rui…?"-Trató de cuestionar… pero de repente todo se convirtió en una sucesión de explosiones… y una luz gigantesca los envolvió a ambos.

"Tuve suerte de salir a tiempo…"-Afirmó el hombre que contemplaba desde lejos la destrucción de su nave montado sobre un vehículo volador circular-"… ese Chaos Wind que Sonic lanzó dañó por completo los motores de la nave… y causó una gran reacción en cadena…"-Analizó suspirando pesadamente-"… ahora solo queda retirarse…"-Se terminó por decir a sí mismo el Dr. Eggman controlando su nave para salir de allí…

_-Y cuando desperté escuché como Knuckles y Tails me estaban buscando entre los escombros…_

Finalizó Sonic con su relato ante las miradas de todos…

"Vaya, parece que tuviste un golpe de suerte…"-Añadió Shadow con ironía cruzándose de brazos, cosa que podía hacer sentado en el banco, ya que de estar parado se hubiese caído al realizar esta acción.

"¿Me creerían si les digo que debió ser algo que hice lo que desencadenó la explosión?"-Preguntó Sonic retóricamente, ya que todavía no estaba muy seguro de porqué todo había detonado…

Las risas de todos inundaron el lugar…

"Jajá, es poco probable, Sonic…"-Contrarió Tails todavía riéndose…

"Ok, es tú turno Shade…"-Dio pie el erizo azul, para que su amiga contase lo que le había pasado a su grupo.

"Está bien… ¿Por dónde podría…?"-Se cuestionó la equidna para comenzar el relato… aunque, una pequeña voz chillona la hizo detenerse… y a todos… ya que voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz…

"¡Hermano!"-Exclamó la pequeña Nara con felicidad cuando el lobo azul despertó y se incorporó…

* * *

_-Nicolás: ¡Hasta aquí! Bueno, disculpen el retraso… tuve un bloqueo, y además de que en la escuela se están poniendo serios (Ósea, están dando mucha tarea -.-) de ahí que me retrasara, pero aprovechando el finde (:D), logré terminar otro capítulo de Flash-Back, que muestra como terminó la pelea entre Sonic y Metal Sonic. Dato de color: de no ser por la destrucción del Black Carrier, Metal Sonic hubiese ganado…_

_-Tails: Oye… ¿Tú no deberías estar haciendo tarea?_

_-Nicolás:… si… debería… :D_

_-Tails: ¬¬U_

_-Nicolás: Como podrán ver, mantengo el estilo narrativo que comencé a usar en el anterior capitulo… y creo que me lo quedaré, deja espectacular la narración de los combates ^^… Ok, y también diré que seguiré sin hacer aclaraciones de ningún tipo… así que paso directamente a dar las gracias por las Reviews a: _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, sep, eso más que una batalla fue una masacre -w-… qué bueno que tú lo entiendas porque yo todavía no xD…_

_-Yamila: ¿Te han dicho que eres un idiota? ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: Varias veces :D_

_-Yamila: ¬¬X_

_-Nicolás: …; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, no tiene nada de malo usar suéter…_

_-Yamila: ¡El problema es que Jessica lo usa en primavera casi verano…! En días de casi 27° C ¬¬…_

_-Nicolás: … je, pues espero que esta otra pelea haya sido de su agrado ^^… _

_-Reue (Con un kimono y una cara y tono de voz muy gentiles): ¡Démelos a mí los dulces! :D_

_-Nicolás: ¡Reue no interrumpas! ¬¬X_

_-Reue: :(_

_-Nicolás: …y bueno, todavía faltan unas 5-7 peleas antes de que la Saga (Y el fic) terminen ^^…; a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, no, no son misterios de la vida, eso hubiese sido verdad si Dali pudiese haber lanzado el ataque con su máximo poder, pero fue seriamente herida y solo pudo mantener el torrente por unos segundos, en los cuales uno de los brazos y ambas piernas le quedaron inútiles a Alpha (Junto a varios huesos de la cadera y casi todas sus costillas), pero su brazo derecho se mantuvo con, relativamente, pocos daños, lo que le permitió lanzar un ataque de energía, si Dali hubiera podido usar el Psycho Storm a toda potencia Alpha hubiera muerto al instante… (Quedó larga la explicación ^^U)_

_-Yamila: He vestido así toda mi vida… la ropa me molesta para caminar, correr, moverme y pelear ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: … y no hace daño a la vista ^^… exacto, la Psycho Storm es lo mismo que la Nebula Storm de Shun :D… de hecho, dejé el dato en el capitulo poniendo la palabra "nebulosa" para definir la corriente en un momento del combate xD…_

_-Reue: ¡Y… pues… yo paso a darles las gracias a los que han leído este fic y dejado Reviews antes: a _**Napo-1**_, a _**Tsubasa**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Kira-Writer**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a _**Luna Modoki**_, a _**Maika Luna**_,__ a _**Brenda **_y a _**Tina-117 **_y a_** Lilyanna the Cat**_!_

_-Tails: Ok, sin nada más que decir…_

_-Nicolás: Ah, por cierto… no se me ocurrió un buen nombre para el capitulo, de ahí ese título medio tonto :P… aunque tiene una referencia literaria…_

_-Tails, Reue y Nico (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego! (Yamila solo hace un gesto de saludo con la mano)._


	42. Memento

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capítulo 42: Memento._

El día era soleado y brillante, no se apreciaba ni la más mínima nube, es como si el cielo sonriese antes un paisaje igual de hermoso, con la vegetación en perfecta armonía con las construcciones, todas de madera. A su pueblo nunca le había gustado desentonar con la naturaleza, eso también se dejaba notar en las bellas flores que crecían en los jardines, y que pudo contemplar mientras caminaba.

Mientras se dirigía hacia un lugar muy especial, se daba un tiempo para observar a las alegres personas que vivían su vida en el pueblo, como conversaban entre ellas, los niños corriendo de aquí para allá, en fin, lo que veía todos los días, en verdad era un lugar muy tranquilo.

"Señorita…"-La llamó la voz de una persona que conocía bastante bien, por lo que no dudó en darse la vuelta con una gran sonrisa en su cara-"… disculpe, pero creo que esta rosa combinaría muy bien con sus hermosos ojos…"-Afirmó el chico de ojos azules que se encontraba allí extendiéndole una flor de un color purpura muy intenso.

Ella no fue capaz de constarle, ya que quedó completamente sonrojada, pero no por vergüenza, sino porque no sabía que decir y no quería quedar como una tonta ante el chico que le gustaba…

"¿Quizás pareció demasiado preparada la frase?"-Cuestionó al notar la expresión de la chica-"Je, estuve toda la mañana practicando frente al espejo para que saliera bien"-Afirmó algo apenado poniendo una de sus manos en la nuca.

"Fue… perfecto…"-Alcanzó a responder ella muy por lo bajo al tomar la flor.

En ese momento, entre ellos dos se formó un silencio bastante incomodo… el tiempo a su alrededor parecía haberse detenido, nadie más importaba ahora. Él no sabía que mas podía decir, había pasado tanto tiempo practicando aquella frase que no se había planteado nada más para seguir luego. La chica trató de buscar algo que decir… por algún lado debía empezar a platicar…

"Oye…"-Logró por fin hablar-"… se supone que nos encontraríamos cerca de tú casa…"

"Eh… bueno… es que, la verdad, no resistí tanto sin verte…"-Admitió con bastante sinceridad y poniendo más rojo que un tomate.

"… … creo que esa es la razón por la que yo salí temprano…"-Agregó ella con un fingido tono de desinterés mirando para otro lado, aunque su interlocutor no pudo evitar notar que estaba mintiendo para poder decir algo parecido a lo que él había dicho… por lo que no pudo contener la risa…-"¡¿De… de que te ríes…?"-Cuestionó con algo de enojo.

"Jajaja, de nada… es solo que cuando mientes…"-Contestó poniéndole un dedo en la frente y acercando su cara a la de ella-"… y sobre todo cuando te enojas… te vez muy linda…"-Afirmó con un tono algo burlón pero a la vez muy sincero y cálido.

La chica olvidó en ese momento toda su rabia, su color rosado pasó instantáneamente a uno completamente rojo… de no estar en el medio del pueblo, se le hubiese abalanzado encima y abrazado con toda su fuerza, claro que tampoco quería quedar como una loca enamorada… aunque no sabía que a su acompañante no le importaría mucho…

"Por cierto…"-Añadió él para volver a llamarle al atención al notar que estaba algo ida-"¿… a que se debe esta súbita petición de salir de paseo?"-Preguntó rascándose la mejilla.

"¿Acaso no puedo invitar a pasear a un amigo de la infancia…?"-Le preguntó con un tono algo inseguro.

"Si… pero tengo dos puntos que te juegan en contra con esa defensa…"-Afirmó indicando sus dedos el numero 2-"… primero, el hecho de que me prohibieses totalmente invitar al resto de la pandilla… y segundo, el hecho de que te hayas puesto lápiz labial y arreglado el cabello…"-Explicó un tono más bien detectivesco. En ese instante, la cara de la chica se volvió completamente roja, combinando una expresión de furia con un sonrojo que se vería desde la atmosfera…

"¡ESTÁ BIEN, LO ADMITO QUERÍA ESTAR A SOLAS CONTIGO! ¡¿HAY ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON…?"-Comenzó a sincerarse a toda voz, pero antes de que pudiese terminar, el chico le tapó la boca.

"No… no tengo ningún problema con eso pero…"-Contestó haciéndole un gesto de silencio-"… no me gusta que toda la gente del pueblo nos esté viendo…"-Indicó señalando al resto de las personas… que los miraban raro…

Ella quedó todavía más roja al notar esto… aunque es poco probable que eso sea siquiera posible… creía haber quedado como una loca frente a esta persona que le importaba tanto, aunque se conocían desde hace algunos años, casi nunca estaban solos… y ahora…

"Ven…"-Indicó él con calidez tomándole la mano mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa-"… vamos a caminar tranquilos…"-Sugirió comenzando su andar, ella al darse cuenta, ya estaba moviendo sus piernas para ir a la par suya…

Ni sabia cuanto tiempo estuvieron caminando, ni le importaba, esos instantes los utilizó para tratar de pensar algo que decir o hacer ya que a pesar de lo ilusionada que estaba con esta "cita", no se había planteado antes algo así… quizás la euforia se lo hizo olvidar, también podría ser…

"¡… Juri!"-La llamó como por cuarta vez ya, aunque esta la había sacudido un poco del hombro para hacerla reaccionar…

Ella se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en la aldea… de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba nunca había visto este lugar… los rayos del solo daban directamente en el reluciente césped verde y se veían reflejados por las hermosas flores de colores brillantes, por un instante creyó que estaba frente a una bella pintura, pero la cálida brisa de primavera que le acariciaba el rostro y el tranquilizante sonido del agua fluyendo en un rio, le hicieron darse cuenta de que solo era un paisaje maravilloso… parecía el mismísimo paraíso.

"Juri…"-Volvió a llamarla-"… últimamente tienes la cabeza en otro lugar ¿No?"-Se rió mientras caminaba hacia el hermoso paisaje.

"Nunca había visto este lugar…"-Atinó a decir mientras lo seguía.

"Muy pocos lo han visto… de hecho, fue Nara quien lo descubrió…"-Explicó al mismo tiempo que se agachaba y buscaba entre unas flores-"… mientras jugaba con sus amigas a las escondidas terminaron aquí… pocos habían visto este lugar ya que la ruta hacia la capital está exactamente para el otro lado y el bosque es algo espeso en esta zona…"-Finalizó el relato mostrándole una rosa idéntica a la que le había regalado antes-"… aquí fue donde encontré estas flores que combinan con tus hermosos ojos…"-Dejó escapar pensando muy bien sus palabras. Ella se volvió a sonrojar por esto… y él también, todo hay que decirlo, pero pudo disimular dándose la vuelta caminando hacía el rio, y sentándose cerca del borde.

"¿Qué haces?"-Le preguntó al notar que se estaba sacando las botas.

"El agua de este rio es muy relajante"-Respondió él metiendo sus pies descalzos en la corriente.

Ella no contestó de inmediato, pero si decidió imitarlo, desabrochándose las sandalias y sentándose a su lado. El relajante sonido del agua al fluir, provocó que dejase de escuchar los pocos ruidos que el ambiente emitía, aunque esta vez tampoco escuchaba sus pensamientos, ni le importaba mucho, solo movía sus piernas al son de la corriente.

"Oye Juri…"-Atinó a llamarla, y esta respondió de inmediato volteando su cabeza-"… jeje, vaya está vez reaccionaste a la primera…"

"¿Sabes Barto?"-Comenzó a preguntar ella inclinándose un poco para acercar su cara al agua y tomando un poco en su mano-"¡El agua está refrescante!"-Afirmó burlonamente arrojándole un poco a la cara.

"¡Oye!"-Protesto él con algo de diversión haciendo lo mismo.

Finalmente, esa pequeña broma se transformó en una competencia de salpicar… aunque, a pesar de lo "competitivos" que estaban siendo, ambos en verdad se divertían mucho con eso… los dos habían estado bastante tensos en estos últimos instantes ya que terminaban siempre por pensarlo todo de mas…

"Hey…"-Trató de llamar él su atención, aunque fue algo así como un pequeño susurro, todavía no estaba seguro de lo que decir, y al último instante quiso arrepentirse… pero ella ya lo había escuchado, girándose para verlo-"… bueno… yo…"-Comenzó a tratar de hablar con algo de duda en su voz, no sabía exactamente como decir lo que pensaba, por lo que acomodó un poco la postura en la que estaba mientras usaba como apoyo el árbol en el los dos se sentaron después de terminar de "jugar"-"¿… puedo… hacerte… una pregunta?"-Cuestionó intentando no mirarla a los ojos y algo sonrojado.

"… bueno…"-Atinó a decir ella después de pensarlo un poco-"… pero…"-Objetó dubitativamente-"…"-Y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho, no se atrevía a hacerlo, las palabras no le salían de la boca por más que tratase… aunque estaba decidida, por lo que tomó algo de ahora-"… pero, primero…"-Empezó finalmente a decir-"… cierra los ojos…"-Le pidió poniéndose tan roja como un jitomate.

"… Ok…"-Accedió pensándolo un poco y poniendo un falso tono de desinterés.

"… pero… no espíes…"-Dijo casi como un débil ruego mientras revisaba que no el lobo no estaba haciendo "trampa"… por lo que, poco a poco se acercó a su cara, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, acercándose lo suficiente para sentir su respiración, su calor… y finalmente le dio un tierno beso…

"¡Hey, Barto!"-Lo llamó una voz femenina que provocó un sobresalto en el chico que lo sacó completamente de sus pensamientos, e hizo que dejara de mirar por la ventana el hermoso y soleado día de afuera.

"¡¿Si mamá?"-Le preguntó algo sorprendido por el repentino llamado.

"¿No crees que tu hermana está muy retrasada?"-Cuestionó la loba gris con algo de preocupación al notar que su hija no volvía.

"¡No deberías preocuparte tanto! ¡Ella y Jurika fueron a la capital!"-Afirmó el chico con tono de confianza-"Seguramente se quedaron mirando ropa y esas cosas por Bell Square"

"Je, quizás tengas razón…"-Se calmó un poco la mujer acomodándose el flequillo de su corto cabello azul.

"Pero… creo que no hace daño que yo también vaya para allá…"-Añadió abriendo la puerta del frente mientras saludaba a su madre.

"Cuídate"-Dijo la loba a modo de saludo con un tono cálido.

Sin más, el chico salió hacia la calle caminando con algo de rapidez, pero sin preocuparse demasiado, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en otras cosas… cada hermoso día soleado como este, su mente le hacía revivir los recuerdos de hace dos años.

Obviamente los dos eran novios desde ese momento, y de forma bastante abierta, como toda pareja habían tenido sus momentos de peleas, aunque más que todo eran tontos caprichos que terminaba solucionados a la primera muestra de arrepentimiento de alguno de los dos…

Últimamente todo había estado muy tranquilo entre ellos 2, en toda la villa… bueno, salvo por lo que pasó el otro día en la capital con…

"¿Eh?"-Sin embargo, súbitamente salió de sus pensamientos al notar que ya estaba bastante lejos de su aldea, camino a Bell Square y pudo divisar una figura que corría hacia él a lo lejos de forma casi desesperada-"¿N… Nara?"-Se sorprendió al notar que la chica no era otra que su hermanita.

"¡Hermano!"-Lo llamó con desesperación la lobita azul que se acercaba.

Él no pudo sino comenzar a correr hacia ella también, ahora tenía un muy mal presentimiento… sobre todo porque la chica venia sola… la distancia entre los dos parecían kilómetros, como si por mas rápido que avanzaran todavía les faltase siempre la mitad del largo camino…

Sin embargo, la desesperación con la que corría la loba, provocó que sus piernas tratasen de moverse más rápido de lo que podían, y por consecuencia tropezó, yéndose de cara al piso…

"¡Nara!"-Exclamó él llegando finalmente junto a ella y tomándola en brazos.

"… hermano…"-Logró decir ella al recuperar un poco el aliento luego de sentarse.

"¡¿Qué pasó?"-Cuestionó casi con desesperación.

"¡… es terrible!"-Comenzó a explicarle al acomodar sus ideas-"¡Unos tipos se nos aparecieron de repente y…!"

"¡¿Y qué?"

"¡… y se llevaron a Jurika!"-Pudo terminar la frase mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro y buscaba algún tipo de consuelo en el pecho de su hermano.

Barto ya lo había sospechado por todo lo que estaba pasando… sin embargo la confirmación verbal que su hermana… le había golpeado en el pecho como si fuese un filoso cuchillo, que se incrustaba cada vez más, provocando que sus emociones desfilasen en su mente… terror, preocupación, enojo… creía que se volvería loco sino lograba tranquilizarse, debía hacerlo, la lobita estaba aterrada, tenía que calmarla y hacer que le diga todo lo que sabía.

"Nara… necesito que te tranquilices…"-Le pidió tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción-"… cuéntame exactamente que pasó…"-Continuó mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

"Unos sujetos… 4… quizás 5… salieron a nuestro encuentro en Bell Square…"-Comenzó a relatar tratando de calmarse-"… dijeron que eran algo así como… la Wolf Patrol… o no sé qué… parecían una banda de motociclistas…"-Prosiguió buscando en su mente las imágenes para intentar contarlo todo.

Barto no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro al escuchar el nombre de ese grupo… los recordaba perfectamente… pero no era el momento para recuerdos…

"… ellos parecían ir tras Jurika… y la arrastraron fácilmente…"-Añadió la niña derramando algunas lagrimas mas, aunque se las secó rápidamente-"… uno de ellos se quedó para darme un mensaje… me dijo que si iba con la Policía era seguro que matarían a Jurika…"-Dijo con titubeos y haciendo una pausa para tomar aire-"… y ese mensaje… era para ti…"

"¡¿Qué?"-Cuestionó sorprendiéndose por lo que había dicho su hermana.

"… me dijo… que te esperaban en su guarida, que está en un Almacén abandonado que se encuentra en Windmill Coast"-Finalizó su relato agachando la cabeza.

"¿Windmill Coast?"-Se cuestionó a si mismo tratando de hacer memoria-"¡Eso está cerca de Bell Square!"-Afirmó al salir corriendo hacia la ciudad.

"¡Hermano! ¡No hagas ninguna locura!"-Imploró la chica para intentar detenerlo.

"¡Nara! ¡Ve a casa y dile a mamá lo que pasó, que le avise a los padres de Jurika y que llamen a la policía!"-Le ordenó Barto sin dejar de correr.

Su hermana seguía gritando desesperadamente, sin embargo él ya no escuchaba nada, estaba completamente metido en sus pensamientos, recordaba a esos tipos perfectamente, él y sus amigos se los habían cruzado también en Bell Square hace unos 9 días… si estaba seguro que eran ellos…

"_¡¿Qué miras renacuajo?"-Recordó la pregunta que le había hecho uno de esos tipos, que parecía ser el líder de la banda._

_Ninguno contestó, todos estaban sentados en una mesa tranquilamente, Barto solamente había tenido curiosidad por los tipos que hacían tanto ruido en el otro lado de la calle, con los ruidos de sus motos y sus gritos, se sentían superiores a todo el resto y por ello quizás un dejo de molestia se dejó ver en la mirada del lobo azul cuando se volteó a verlos, sus ojos se terminaron cruzando con los de ese tipo… y cualquier escusa les es buena para empezar una pelea a estas personas, por lo que el gran lobo marrón no dudo en hacerle a gesto a sus compañeros y cruzar la calle hasta quedar cara a cara con él._

_Sin embargo, Barto fue el único que no se alteró del grupo de 4 amigos que allí estaban sentados, solo siguió tomando de la pajita de su vaso, sin contestar, mirando con indiferencia al que le había hecho la pregunta._

"_¡Respóndeme cuando te hablo!"-Vociferó el jefe de los motociclistas dándole un manotazo al vaso._

"… _tiraste mi bebida…"-Fue todo lo que contestó sin mostrar inmutación alguna mientras todavía veía su mano, el lugar donde antes estaba su vaso-"… mira que deberás comprarme otra…"-Afirmó señalando al piso, donde estaba el liquido derramado._

"_¡Barto! ¡¿Qué idioteces estás diciendo?"-Le gritó con voz baja el lobo blanco que estaba sentado a su lado-"¡Pide disculpas y vámonos!"_

"_¿Acaso no sabes con quien estás hablando, mocoso?"-Cuestionó otro de los motociclistas, que era más pequeño que el resto, pero aun así le sacaba una cabeza de altura al lobo azul-"¡Nosotros somos la Wolf Patrol, la banda más temida de todo Apotos!"-Afirmó señalando a todos sus compañeros, que serían unos 5 en total._

_3 de los ocupantes de la mesa estaban bastante asustados ante esas afirmaciones, algo habían escuchado acerca de esa banda… y no eran cosas bonitas… quizás sería mejor si todos pidiesen disculpas y…_

"_¿Y eso debe importarme?"-Preguntó con desinterés Barto cruzándose de brazos… mientras todos sus amigos lo miraban con sorpresa y algo de miedo… ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

"_¡Maldito alfeñique!"-Vociferó el lobo marrón tomándolo de la camisa, levantándolo hasta su cara y viéndole a los ojos con furia._

_Sin embargo, al hacerlo, fue él quien se aterró, la mirada del lobo azul era completamente diferente a la que se suponía debía tener, esos ojos parecían afilados cuchillos que tratarían de cortarlo en cualquier momento… pero no podía mostrar semejante debilidad frente a sus colegas, por lo que tenía que seguir adelante…_

"_¡Te enseñaré respeto!"-Afirmó soltándolo y poniéndose en guardia-"¡Veamos si te sigues haciendo el guapo después de esto!"_

"_Je…"-Fue todo lo que dijo Barto también poniéndose en guardia._

"_¡Barto! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Te hará puré!"-Le advirtió otro de sus amigos, el lobo amarillo, incorporándose._

_Y no solo él, el otro lobo, el blanco, y la loba roja también se levantaron del asiento. Aunque, solo la chica pudo notar que, algo en el bolsillo de Barto estaba brillando con intensidad._

_Se suponía que el gran lobo marrón ya debería estar barriendo el piso con el alfeñique que tenía enfrente… pero esa mirada le impedía moverse, no podía hacerlo…_

_La tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo, todos se había callado, incluso las personas que estaban en mesas aledañas no emitían ruido alguno… sin embargo, el único que no pensaba en nada era Barto… él no entendía porque estaba haciendo eso, su sangre hervía por tener algún conflicto, nunca antes se había sentido así, quería pelear… por más que eso nunca le haya gustado, ahora estaba más que deseoso por tener un buen combate… no entendía esta sensación… y en este momento tampoco le importaba… solo quería pelear…_

_Pero, parecía que el destino iba contra sus deseos, ya que lo parecían unas sirenas de policía resonaron en todo el lugar… un patrullero se dirigía hacía allí…_

"_¡Jefe, tenemos que irnos ahora!"-Indicó uno de los de la banda de motociclistas._

"_¡Has tenido suerte mequetrefe!"-Le indicó el lobo marrón mientras todo su grupo subía a sus motocicletas y se iban de allí…_

"_¿Eh…? ¿Qué…?"-Fue todo lo que llegó a decir Barto al salir de ese… "trance"… al tiempo que su sorpresa se manifestaba… ya que no entendía lo que había pasado…_

"_¡Idiota!"-Gritó el lobo blanco con enfado mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza-"¡Por poco haces que me dé un infarto! ¡Ese tipo podría haberte matado!"-Reprochó con una venita en la cabeza que estaba a punto de explotarle._

"_Es verdad Barto… actuaste muy raro… tú no sueles ser así…"-Se fijó el lobo amarillo cruzándose de brazos-"… esa actitud no es propia de ti…"_

"_Si les digo la verdad… no tengo ni idea de lo que me pasó…"-Admitió el lobo azul agarrándose la cabeza con algo de pena._

"_Oye… hace un momento me pareció ver que algo brillaba en tú bolsillo…"-Le indicó la loba roja señalándole uno de sus bolsillos._

"_¡Ah! ¡Cierto!"-Recordó él sacando algo de allí, esto era una gema de color azul bastante brillante, ese brillo asombró a sus compañeros._

"_¡Guau! ¡Es hermosa!"-Admitió la lobita con aire de sorpresa admirando la luz que despedía la extraña piedra._

"_La encontré el otro día en el rio mientras caminaba con Jurika…"-Explicó Barto levantándose con algo de pesadez._

"_¡Ah…! ¡Ahí viene la poli!"-Alertó el lobo blanco-"¡Barto guarda eso, pueden pensar que te lo robaste!"_

_Sin chistar lo había hecho, y se quedó callado mientras su amigo explicaba que esos tipos habían comenzado todos y omitía algunas partes que no les convenían…_

"¡Fuera del camino, idiota!"-Escuchó cómo le gritó alguien, sacándolo de sus pensamientos… y se dio cuenta de que por poco lo atropellaba un camión…-"¡Fíjate por dónde vas la próxima vez!"-Aconsejó enojado el conductor del vehículo mientras este seguía su camino.

Prefirió utilizar ese momento para pensar con la mayor claridad posible, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en Windmill Coast… ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?... buscó con la mirada algún reloj… hacía 21 minutos que salió de casa… ¿21?... llegar hasta donde se encontró con Nara debió haberle tomado unos 7-8 minutos… hablar con ella seguramente le haya tomado entre 5-7… ¡Eso quería decir que recorrió más de 8 Kilómetros en 6-9 minutos!... parece que no conocía su propia velocidad… sin embargo, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas… sabía dónde estaba ese almacén… le quedaba solo una calle por recorrer… no era momento de dudar…

Después de algunos segundos de correr rápidamente por fin lo veía, allí estaba el edificio donde estaba Jurika… donde estaban esos tipos… algo dentro de él le repetía algunas cosas… ya no tenía miedo, no sentía preocupación… todo su cuerpo sufría una gran adrenalina… la sangre le hervía como aquel momento… esa voz que sentía en su mente solo le repetía una cosa…

"_¡Mátalos! ¡Mátalos a todos!_"

Y le iba a hacer caso… era como aquel día… ahora solo quería pelear… tanto así que no notó el gran brillo que provenía de su bolsillo…

"Vaya, vaya…"-Comentó el que lo esperaba en la puerta de entrada-"… al parecer el noviecito llegó más rápido de lo que creímos…"

Barto fue capaz de reconocerlo, era el más pequeño de los de la banda, el que aun así le llevaba una cabeza de altura.

"¿Dónde está Juri?"-Cuestionó con una gran ira reprimida mientras apretaba sus puños.

"El jefe la está "cuidando"…"-Contestó con sadismo encendiéndose un cigarrillo-"… sin embargo, eso no te importará mucho… cuando estés revolcándote en tu sangre…"-Afirmó sacando una navaja de su chaqueta de cuero.

"Si no me dejas pasar… tú serás quien se revolcará en su sangre…"-Contrarió Barto con una enorme decisión mientras se quitaba los guantes, enseñándole sus garras junto a un brillo carmesí en sus ojos.

"¡La otra vez tuviste suerte de que apareciera la policía! ¡Pero ahora no se repetirá!"-Exclamó el gran lobo corriendo hacía él…

"Jeje… parece que tú novio ya está en los últimos momentos de su vida, linda…"-Le explicó el lobo marrón a la indefensa lobita rosa-"… pero no te preocupes… yo… "cuidaré" bien de ti…"-Afirmó al poner una sonrisa perversa y tomarla bruscamente de un brazo…

"¡Aléjate!"-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas la chica forcejeando como podía…

"¡No te resistas! ¡Estoy seguro que también te divertirás!"

"¡SUÉLTAME MALDITO!"-Vociferó arrojándole una patada, que lo golpeó directamente en la entrepierna… aunque esa era el objetivo de la chica-"¡¿TE RESULTÓ ESO DIVERTIDO, INFELIZ?"-Cuestionó con furia mientras se regodeaba un poco de su captor, que estaba retorciéndose en el suelo…

"¡Maldita puta!"-Exclamó el lobo recuperándose del dolor como pudo y dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla.

"¡No puede ser!"-Negó el lobo que estaba peleando con Barto mientras se agarraba el pecho, donde se podían ver unas profundas heridas de garras-"¡¿Cómo es que un alfeñique como este saca semejante fuerza?"-Cuestionó con algo de miedo, ya que él no había podido tocar a su oponente.

"Es tú última oportunidad… ¡Apártate!"-Ordenó con una mirada que denotaba gran enojo.

"¡No digas estupideces!"-Gritó sacando una pistola de su chaqueta-"¡Te dije que te revolcarías en tú sangre!"-Afirmó apuntándole.

"¡Solo eres una ramera!"

"Y tú… un cobarde…"-Dijo la loba con algo de asco, todavía de rodillas por el golpe.

"¡Te enseñaré respeto!"

"¡Púdrete!"-Exclamó ella justo antes de escupirle sangre directo en el ojo.

"¡Ah!"-Gritó al sentir el ardor en su ojo, lo cual lo enfureció todavía más, y se dispuso a atacarla… pero un sonido proveniente de afuera lo detuvo… fue un sonido como de explosión, y duró poco menos de un segundo… era fácil reconocer un disparo-"Jeje… parece que tú novio está acabado…"-Comentó de forma sádica-"… luego vendré a jugar contigo"-Agregó al salir por la puerta hacía la sala principal del Almacén.

"¡Barto!"-Gritó Jurika con desesperación.

La puerta principal se abrió en ese momento, y allí, todos pudieron reconocer la figura del lobo que estaba peleando con el intruso.

"Jeje… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que tuvieses que matarlo con una pistola? ¿Acaso era muy fuerte?"-Cuestionó el jefe con diversión.

"Si… es… demasiado… fuerte…"-Llegó a admitir con gran dificultad, logrando dar dos pasos hacia el interior… pero ya no tenía fuerza para eso… en su pecho, además de las anteriores heridas de garras, se podía ver un gran hueco a la altura del corazón…-"… lo subestimé… demasiado…"-Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de vomitar una gran cantidad de sangre y desplomarse en el suelo, completamente inerte…

"¿Y bien…?"-Preguntó Barto apareciéndose por el umbral, en su hombro derecho tenía una profunda herida de bala, al parecer no había podido esquivarla del todo, pero esto no aparentaba causarle dolor alguno, ya que les mostró a todos sus ensangrentadas garras de la mano derecha-"¿… quien sigue?"

"¡Nos digas estupideces!"-Exclamó uno de los motociclistas sacando una pistola.

Sin embargo, antes de pudiese siquiera apuntarle, su objetivo desapareció una especie de luz… lo siguiente que llegó a ver fue como una gran cantidad de sangre pasó frente a sus ojos, esta parecía salir a chorros, no sabía de dónde, pero tampoco podía averiguarlo ya que sintió como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban poco a poco, su vista comenzó a nublarse y cayó al suelo, sin poder entender que era lo que había pasado…

Pero todo el resto sí lo sabían, y era por eso que estaban temblando de miedo, ya que apenas si llegaron a ver el momento en el que ese lobo azul apareció de repente y le cortó el cuello a su compañero…

Y luego se quedó allí, contemplando la sangre que le había manchado el cuerpo, mientras una sonrisa sádica se formaba en su rostro, la vista se le combinó con ese color, solamente tenía una cosa en su mente… matarlos a todos… eso era lo que haría… lo que estaba haciendo… lo que hizo…

"¡Barto!"-Escuchó levemente una voz, por más que esta parecía que le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para él fue como un susurro…-"¡BARTO!"-Finalmente oyó el grito con toda la intensidad y desesperación que salía de este…

Por fin, recuperó la consciencia… notó que Jurika lo había estado llamando, y estaba aferrada a él… llorando…

"Ju… Juri…"-Logró contestarle al salir del shock…

"¡Barto!"-Exclamó esta vez con felicidad al ver que este por fin había reaccionado.

"¿Qué…?"-Atinó a preguntar, sin embargo observar el lugar le hizo para… allí, todos los de la Wolf Patrol estaban en el suelo… sobre una gran cantidad de sangre…

"No lo sé… solo escuchaba los gritos desde la otra habitación…"-Contestó la chica con un muy fino hilo de voz-"… cuando reuní el valor suficiente para salir… te vi a ti en parado en el medio del lugar…"-Continuó mientras más lagrimas aparecieron en su rostro-"… en un principio me asusté mucho… en verdad, porque no me contestabas… ¿Qué te pasó?"

Negó con la cabeza… no sabía qué era lo que le ocurrió, él era quien más quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta… él, a quien nunca le habían gustado los conflictos, ni tampoco había entrenado para nada, había acabado con estos tipos… ¿Cómo?

"Ahora…"-Comenzó a hablar después de reflexionarlo-"… supongo que no es momento para eso… salgamos de aquí…"-Sugirió tomándola de la mano y yendo hacía la salida…

"Maldito… infeliz…"-Blasfemó el jefe de los Wolf Patrol, que caminaba con gran dificultad utilizando la pared del callejón por el que había salido como apoyo mientras se agarraba el pecho, donde tenía unos profundos cortes…-"Por poco… me mata… ¿Acaso… los que… nos pagaron… para hacer esto… querían… que esto ocurriese…?"-Cuestionó con enojo al detenerse para tomar aire…

"Eso… no es de tú incumbencia…"-Le contestó un extraño que se apareció de repente en la entrada del callejón, este vestía una gran ropa blanca, aunque lo más destacable que llevaba era la gigantesca espada que colgaba de su espalda… el lobo trató de verle el rostro, pero este llevaba una capucha y tenía la cabeza inclinada de forma que la cara no se le viese.

"¡Tú…!"-Exclamó al reconocerlo-"¡… fuiste quien nos pagó para secuestrar a esa chica y así atraer a su novio…!"

"Jeje… lo admito… y también admito que me dejo sorprendido como salió todo… entraba dentro de nuestros cálculos que rescatase a su novia… pero no que los matase a todos…"-Explicó como si se regodease con cada una de sus palabras.

"¿Te hacías llamar Chiem no es así?"-Preguntó con gran furia en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"-Cuestionó sin contestar mientras levantaba su cabeza, permitiendo notar que era un perro de color blanco con los ojos azules.

"¡Solo quería saber que epitafio poner en tu tumba!"-Afirmó desenvainando una pistola y apuntándole… sin embargo, no fue capaz de disparar, un pequeño zumbido cortó el aire y antes de que pudiese hacer nada, sintió durante un segundo un intenso dolor en su frente… para luego no sentir nada más.

El otro sujeto solo colocó las manos en los bolsillos mientras veía como el lobo se desplomaba en el piso.

"No puedes ganarme al desenfundar…"-Fue todo lo que dijo el perro mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar-"… tal parece que ya no hay duda… Barto the Wolf es sin duda descendiente de los Chaos Wolf… ¿Estás de acuerdo, Gamma?"-Le cuestionó a alguien que salió de las sombras detrás de él.

"Pienso que cualquier excusa es buena cuando de destruir un pueblo se trata…"-Rió el equidna verde mientras le pisaba la cabeza al cadáver del gran lobo-"Tsk… me gusta escuchar el sonido de los disparos… ¿Por qué tienes que usar silenciador?"

"A diferencia de ti… a mí no me gusta llamar la atención…"-Fue todo lo que contestó Chiem mientras se iba-"… aunque lo haremos dentro de una semana…"

"Tsk… odio esperar…"

"Barto… tenemos que ir a un hospital…"-Sugirió Jurika mientras ayudaba a su novio a caminar, ya que el hombro había comenzando a dolerle-"… una herida de bala no es algo para tomar a la ligera…"

"Si… tienes razón… pero digamos que quisieron asaltarnos y me dispararon… no quiero que se enteren de lo del almacén"-Explicó haciendo todo lo posible por caminar-"Si nadie dice nada, es posible que crean que no fue más que una pelea de bandas o algo así…"

"Barto… gracias…"-Murmuró por lo bajo la chica… provocando algo de sorpresa en él-"… en verdad… estaba aterrada…"-Admitió comenzando a llorar-"… pero a pesar de lo peligroso que era… viniste a salvarme…"

"… yo siempre te protegeré Juri…"-Afirmó él sonriéndole cálidamente-"… te lo juro"

En esta afirmación había colocado toda su seguridad, no habría nada que lo detuviera de hacer lo que estaba diciendo, confiaba plenamente en que podría cumplirlo…

Pero se equivocaba…

Se dio cuenta de ello cuando contemplaba su cuerpo sin vida… sollozaba desconsoladamente, una profunda tristeza, una gran vacío y una incontrolable ira se apoderaron de él en ese instante, no sabía qué hacer… solo pudo alzarla en brazos y gritar hacia el cielo con todas sus fuerzas, maldiciendo a todo y a todos, maldiciendo a Dios… maldiciendo al destino…

Sin embargo, esto solo le duró unos cuantos segundos… ya que, de pronto, abrió los ojos… rápidamente se incorporó en la cómoda cama en la que estaba recostado… su respiración era muy agitada… no se terminó agarrando la cara, todavía su mente trataba de entender en qué momento estaba… mirando alrededor pudo notar que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un hospital, a un costado reconoció a un gran grupo de personas que estaba escuchando lo que decía un erizo azul que también se encontraba en una cama, mientras que al otro lado…

"¡Hermano!"-Le gritó la pequeña lobita que se encontraba junto a él.

* * *

_-Nicolás: Bueno… antes que nada quería pedirles disculpas a todos… por alguna razón la inspiración se fue de vacaciones o lo que sea… pero no me salían las palabras para poder escribir este capítulo… la verdad es que no lo entiendo… sin embargo, si tengo que decir que cuando volvió, lo hizo llena de ideas… y me las echó en la mente toda de golpe… por lo que el capitulo quedó bastante largo… aunque la mayoría lo escribí en dos días xD… bueno, espero que no haya tantos retrasos después -_-U… y… espero que les haya parecido interesante esto…_

_-Tails: Creímos que este era el mejor momento para contar el pasado de Barto a modo de un "sueño"… o algo así… esperamos que no les haya aburrido… pero teníamos que contarlo en algún momento… aunque cerca del final del capítulo hay un par de revelaciones más que interesantes_

_-Nicolás: Todavía no tengo claro que contaremos en el próximo capítulo… *Asume una posición pensante*_

_-Tails: ¿Y si revelamos… eso…?_

_-Nicolás: ¿Qué cosa?_

_-Tails: Ya sabes… la que… *Hace como si patease el suelo*_

_-Nicolás: Ah… bueno… eso sería interesante…_

_-Tails: Ok… ¡Próximo Capitulo, el final de los combates Shadow-Barto y Knuckles-Gamma!_

_-Nicolás: Con sorpresa incluida…_

_-Shadow: Si es que a alguien le sorprende la estupidez que pensaste… ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: ¬¬X… *Le patea una de las muletas y el erizo negro cae al piso*_

_-Shadow: *Desde el suelo* ¡**#$&&%#**!_

_-Tails: Por cierto, la palabra del título, "Memento" viene del latín y se puede traducir como "Recuerde"_

_-Nicolás: *Ni le presta atención a Shadow* De acuerdo, en ese caso paso a darles las gracias por los Reviews a: _**Kira-Writer**_, exacto… ¡Estúpidos exámenes! T-T… y como ya te he dicho, no importa lo de las Reviews :)…; a _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, claro, ambos estaban heridos de forma parecida… pero Sonic llevaba las de perder xD…_

_-Sonic: ¬¬X_

_-Nicolás: … y si, lo dejó bastante mal a Neir el enterarse de eso…; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, pues por suerte ahora FF anda mejor *Toca madera*…_

_-Reue (Vestida con una kimono y con voz angelical): ¡Pues seré merecedora de los dulces, ya verán! ¡En el Capitulo 44 se los demostraré!_

_-Nicolás: Reue… no lo harás ¬¬_

_-Reue: T-T_

_-Nicolás: *Continua*… llamémoslo "Deus ex Maquina" más que suerte lo que tuvo Sonic xD…_

_-Tails: *Aparece para aclarar* Deus ex Maquina es un término que se refiere a las casualidades que ocurren para que la historia pueda seguir su curso, como por ejemplo la explosión del Egg Carrier en el momento oportuno… la llegada de Espio cuando Scourge iba a rematar a Jessica, etc.… ósea "Necesidades argumentales" xD_

_-Nicolás: … eso de Shade es un chiste malo -.-, viene del Capítulo 38 cuando Sonic le pregunta cómo se siente y ella afirma que como una "Ballena Japonesa", ya que a las ballenas las casan con arpones, y hasta hace un tiempo los Japoneses cazaban cientos de ballenas de esta forma… lo sé un chiste pésimo -_-U… _

_-Shadow: *Se había incorporado* Y de los bien malos… ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: *No le presta atención*… descuide, tengo mucho que explicar, si… pero al mismo tiempo está todo calculado, ya verá como lo haré ;), y aunque no puedo explicarlo del todo, si puedo decir que el pasado influirá de forma significativa en el presente ;)…; a _**Master the Hedgehog**_…_

_-Reue: ¡Si, dulces! *Se lleva unos a la boca y comienza a hacer muecas* están algo ácidos O*o…_

_-Nicolás: *Suspira y continúa* Jeje, eso de Knuckles es como un Gag recurrente xD… ya van 4 veces…_

_-Knuckles: No es gracioso ¬¬X_

_-Nicolás: Para mí sí :D… *Continua*… a mas tardar en dos capítulos se sabrá todo :)…_

_-Tails: Ok, en ese caso paso a darles las gracias a aquellos que han leído el Fic y dejado Reviews antes: a _**Napo-1**_, a _**Tsubasa**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a _**Luna Modoki**_, a _**Maika Luna**_,__ a _**Brenda**_, a _**Tina-117 **_y a_** Lilyanna the Cat**_._

_-Nicolás: Ok… eso no mas…_

_-Tails, Shadow, Sonic, Reue, Knuckles y Nico (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	43. Hasta que mi energía se termine

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capítulo 43: Asalto a Central City, Parte 12: __Hasta que mi energía se termine_.

_-Hospital General de Central City. 7:05 pm._

"¡Hermano!"-Exclamó la lobita azul con gran euforia al ver como el lobo había, por fin, despertado.

"¿Nara? ¿Dónde estamos?"-Cuestionó él algo desorientado mientras trataba de aclararse un poco la vista.

"Estamos en el hospital… te desmayaste…"-Respondió la chica antes de darle un eufórico abrazo.

La escena parecía de una pintura, y la mayoría de los presentes no pudieron disimular su sonrisa ni aunque trataron de hacerlo…

En ese momento, Shadow no pudo evitar recordar…

_-Como casi se matan el uno al otro…_

"¡Chaos Blast!"-Resonaron un par de gritos por las silenciosas ruinas de lo que antes parecía una ciudad.

Al instante, les siguieron dos gigantescas explosiones de energía que desintegraron por completo las pocas estructuras que quedaban en pie, mientras ambas parecían luchar entre ellas por imponerse. En la zona cero se encontraban dos personas, eran quienes habían provocado esas ondas, habían atrapado sus manos y peleaban por imponer su poder sobre el otro.

"Vaya…"-Soltó el lobo dorado casi en forma de suspiro-"… nuestras fuerzas son muy similares… pero creo que tú estás un poco por encima de mi…"

"¿Recién ahora… te das cuenta?"-Cuestionó el erizo dorado tratando de poner un dejo de ironía en su voz, aunque la presión que estaba ejerciendo no se lo permitía del todo-"¿Pero… a que viene esa confesión, eh?"

"Ya en Angel Island… me di cuenta de que por mas mínima que sea esa diferencia… está completamente en mi contra…"-Afirmó Súper Beta dando un paso al frente, provocando que su rival se viese obligado a dar uno hacia atrás.

"Entonces… ¡¿Cómo rayos es que tú…?"-Comenzó Súper Shadow a preguntar al notar que cada vez lo obligaba a retroceder cada vez más y más…

"Porque… hay algo en lo que sí te supero, Shadow…"-Interrumpió con su respuesta el lobo mientras la gran cantidad de energía azul comenzaba a absorber la roja del choque.

"¡¿Y se puede… saber que… es eso en lo que me superas…?"-Preguntó el erizo haciendo todo lo posible para evitar ser rechazado.

"La habilidad al controlar y manipular la energía…"

Todo lo subsiguiente, pasó demasiado rápido… la energía roja fue anulada al instante, el Chaos Blast azul detonó de forma repentina, Súper Shadow no fue capaz de evitar ser arrastrado por la gran explosión, que ocultó su grito de dolor con un gigantesco estruendo.

Aunque la hecatombe no había durado nada… el lobo se preocupó de causar la menor cantidad de destrozos posibles, concentrando su energía de forma que esta no se esparciese por toda la ciudad, dejando solo un humeante cráter que se formó de repente sin intervención de una onda expansiva muy significativa…

"En un choque de poder, lo importante es la forma en que se administra la energía…"-Explicó Súper Beta en voz alta, sin mirar hacia ningún sitio en especifico-"… y mas en uno de dos Chaos Blast… en lugar de concentrar la energía solamente hacia el oponente como tú hacías… yo elegí concentrarla de a poco desde los extremos, presionando por todos los frentes…"-Finalizó dándose la vuelta y comenzado a caminar, buscando las otras energías que continuaban luchando.

Su pelea podría haber terminado, pero la batalla no… esta situación le asqueaba, prefería no ver hacia los costados y las ruinas… todo eso era verdaderamente algo horrible… Black Arrow no tenia perdón, él lo sabia mejor que nadie… pero no podía ir en su contra… por más que su corazón le dijese que lo hiciese… las consecuencias eran terribles…

Esto no le gustaba nada, era por eso que no había puesto toda la energía que podría en aquel Chaos Blast… quizás así su oponente no hubiese muerto, aunque quizás… lo subestimó un poco…

"¡¿Qué mierda haces hablando como si ya hubieses ganado?"-Le cuestionó la voz del súper erizo, el cual salió sorpresivamente desde debajo de una ruinas haciendo saltar por los aires todos los escombros-"Esto… está muy lejos de terminar…"-Afirmó con decisión dando un salto para ponerse a su altura.

"A pesar de lo que dices…"-Comenzó a decirle el súper lobo a penas dándose la vuelta-"… no te vez del todo bien…"

Y estaba en lo cierto, Shadow tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas, por más que estas fuesen relativamente leves, hacían denotar la poca cantidad de energía que le quedaba… no podía darse el lujo de alargar esto mucho mas…

"Jeje… tú tampoco te verás muy bien dentro de algunos momentos…"-Dijo con tono burlón mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre uno de los anillos de sus muñecas.

"¿Crees que está bien hacer eso?"-Le preguntó Súper Beta con algo de pesadez-"… Zekrom me dijo que tú energía disminuyó de forma considerable cuando lo hiciste la otra vez… y parece que hoy no se recuperó del todo…"-Analizó señalándole la muñeca-"… ustedes no tienen cámaras sanadoras, y por esa venda que tenias antes deduzco que Jessica the Rabbit no utilizó sus poderes curativos en ti… por ende… si lo haces ahora… ¿No sería demasiado riesgoso?"

"No me importa el riesgo…"-Respondió haciendo girar el anillo.

"Por más que esto no me guste…"-Comenzó a decir-"¡… no voy a darte tiempo de reunir energía!"-Exclamó disparando un haz de luz hacia su oponente, quien solo sonrió ante esto…

Dos pequeños sonidos metálicos de objetos chocando débilmente contra el piso fueron tapados por el ruido producido por el ataque energético del súper lobo.

"No necesito hacerlo…"-Contrarió el súper erizo al desviar de un manotazo la energía-"… porque… lo que hice en Angel Island ayer…"-Continuó, justo un segundo antes de salir a toda velocidad, dándole a su oponente un poderosísimo puñetazo en la mejilla, haciéndolo salir disparado atravesando varios escombros, hasta detenerse después de rodar por el suelo varios metros-"… fue puro teatro"-Terminó la frase apareciendo enfrente de él con un Chaos Control.

"Ya… veo…"-Dijo Súper Beta dificultosamente mientras se incorporaba-"… aunque… es golpe no fue tan fuerte ni tan rápido como la otra vez…"-Afirmó limpiándose la sangre que le había salido de la boca.

Sabía que su comentario haría enfadar a su oponente, por eso es que lo dijo, si podía hacer que sus ataques fuese predecibles tendría oportunidad de ganar… por eso esquivó el siguiente ataque utilizando un Chaos Control…

"(Ese ataque fue incluso más lento que el anterior…)"-Analizó-"(… si puedo seguir esquivando hasta que su energía baje… podré vencerlo…)"

"¡Rayos!"-Exclamó Súper Shadow mientras lanzaba ataques cada vez más desesperados, sin embargo, todos eran esquivados por su oponente, que no parecía tener intención de contraatacar-"¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de correr y pelea!"-Vociferó comenzando a disparar una andanada de esferas de energía sobre el súper lobo, aunque este fue capaz de evadirlas todas-"¡Chaos Control!"

Pero, utilizar el Chaos Control no le sirvió de nada, ya que su oponente también lo hizo, y solo tuvo que seguir esquivando, aunque con algo más de cuidado debido al parámetro anormal de los ataques.

Puñetazos, patadas, cabezazos, rodillazos, esferas de energía, todo lo que el súper erizo intentase no era capaz de tocar a su rival, al mismo tiempo cada uno de esos ataques era notoriamente inferior a los anteriores… la energía se le agotaba poco a poco, y eso era muy fácil de ver…

"Atacar de esa forma no te llevará a ningún lado…"-Le dijo a su oponente en forma de concejo mientras esquivaba otro de los ataques y daba un gran salto para quedar en la punta de unos escombros-"… no me gusta está forma de ganar… pero no queda otra alternativa… me es muy fácil esquivar ataques tan predecibles…"

"Ah… no te… las des… ahora de… sabiondo… maldito…"-Se enfadó Súper Shadow tanto como su cansancio se lo permitió.

"A lo sumo… podrás mantener ese poder por algo menos de un minuto más…"-Analizó Súper Beta cruzándose de brazos.

El erizo no quería admitirlo, pero eso era verdad… si no podía ganarle dentro de un minuto, o al menos herirlo lo suficiente… estaría perdido de otra forma…

Por lo que se puso en posición de ataque, esta vez tendría que hacerlo bien, pensando los movimientos… de otra forma solo sería un desperdicio de fuerza…

Era hora de salir al ataque, tenía que hacerlo… pero, algo le jugó en contra, de la nada y sin avisar, una gigantesca luz pudo verse a algunos kilómetros de distancia, a la que le siguió una gran onda expansiva que los azotó sorpresivamente, aunque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarlos a volar.

"¡¿Qué rayos pasó?"-Cuestionó Súper Shadow completamente impactado mirando el lugar de la explosión… aunque su oponente estaba igual…-"(Ese nivel de energía no es normal… y no pude sentirla… es probable que fuesen, Knuckles, Alpha o Delta… solo ellos tienen el poder para lanzar semejante ata…)"-Comenzó a analizar, pero se dio cuenta de algo, su oponente todavía seguía mirando en aquella dirección… estaba distraído, por más que no fuese algo muy honorable, no importaba mucho… ya que tenía una oportunidad…-"Te informo que... ¡Nuestra pelea no ha terminado aun!"

Al decir esto, salió a toda velocidad hacia él, quien en su distracción, no fue capaz de esquivar el poderosísimo puñetazo que recibió directo en el pecho, como así tampoco puedo evitar el resto de la lluvia de golpes que le lanzó el súper erizo que mas parecían disparos de una ametralladora.

Las decenas de ataques golpeaban súper lobo a una velocidad de infarto, cada uno de ellos aparentaba tener la potencia de un meteoro y su impacto bien podría tirar abajo un edificio.

"¡Chaos…!"-Comenzó a exclamar Súper Shadow reuniendo energía en su mano izquierda y llevándola hacia adelante para terminar golpeando con ella a su oponente-"¡…Spear!"-Vociferó mientras la esfera explotaba en el pecho de Súper Beta, provocando que saliera disparado hacia atrás, quedando enterrado en una gran pila de escombros-"… ah… maldición… tengo que…"-Se dijo a si mismo buscando sus anillos por el suelo y colocándoselos de nuevo en las muñequeras.

El alivio fue casi instantáneo, el profundo dolor punzante que sentía por todo su cuerpo se calmó de pronto, solo quedando el de los golpes que había recibido… sin embargo, la perdida energética había sido importante, sentía como si no pudiese mantener la transformación por mucho más tiempo… pero debía hacerlo, estaba seguro de que esta pelea no había terminado todavía…

Y no se equivocaba…

"Eso…"-Le empezó a reclamar el súper lobo mientras aparecía sorpresivamente con un Chaos Control justo a varios metros enfrente de él-"… no fue algo muy honorable de tú parte…"

"Pues ve al cuartel de GUN y presenta una queja escrita"-Rió Súper Shadow cruzándose de brazos-"Por si no lo notas estamos en una batalla… donde hay que sacar el mejor partido posible de la situación… sea de la forma que sea"

"Entiendo…"-Fue todo lo que dijo poniéndose en guardia.

El súper erizo no objetó e hizo lo mismo.

Cualquiera que viese lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, hubiera apostado sobre seguro que la pelea estaba a punto de terminar, a lo sumo en el próximo minuto uno perdería la transformación por la acumulación del cansancio y todo acabaría al instante siguiente… pero hacer eso sería mostrar debilidad, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hacerlo… no se iban a dar por vencido… y eso también era notorio…

A pesar de sus condiciones, los ataques subsiguientes tuvieron la velocidad de un relámpago y la fuerza de un huracán, sin embargo, ninguno de estos logró un impacto directo, ya que la mayoría eran esquivados o sino bloqueado… el intercambio era brutal y bien parecía un cataclismo eterno… los segundo se transformaron en minutos, y estos pasaron tan rápidamente que ambos estuvieron casi media hora luchando incansablemente sin darse cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido… todo lo que les importaba era terminar de una vez… hasta ahora los ataques habían sido completamente inútiles ya que ninguno había podido golpear al otro… hasta ahora…

El equilibrio fue roto, ya que ambos se golpearon al mismo tiempo en la mejilla, siendo arrastrados varios metros debido a la inercia…

Su energía era prácticamente nula, ya estaban completamente al límite de su resistencia… quizás, solo les quedase energía para un golpe… solo uno… en ese puñetazo pondrían todo lo que les quedaba de su poder… solo eso podían hacer…

_-Pero, justo en ese instante se vieron interrumpido…_

Shadow, mientras recordaba aquel combate, observaba lo que pasaba, ahora el grupo se había reunido alrededor de Beta… o bueno, Barto, como parece que era su nombre verdadero… él más o menos les contó a todos la forma en que su aldea había sido destruida y como Black Arrow lo tomó como experimento, al mismo tiempo les agradeció a todos por el rescate de su hermanita…

"Creo que en realidad, las gracias deberías dárselas a Vector y Charmy…"-Los señaló Espio-"… fueron ellos quienes la libertaron…"

"En verdad creo que estoy en deuda con ustedes"-Afirmó el lobo haciendo un pequeña reverencia.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡No fue nada en verdad!"-Se avergonzó un poco el cocodrilo llevando una mano a la nuca.

"¡Exacto! ¡Solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo!"-Acotó el abejorro mientras revoloteaba por la habitación.

"¡A todo esto…!"-Interrumpió Knuckles una vez que notó que la historia había finalizado-"¡Todavía no me han contado que rayos pasó en la Base de Emerald Hill! Ahora que lo pienso…"

"¡Espera! ¡¿Tú piensas?"-Cuestionó Rouge con fingidisimo tono de sorpresa.

"¡Cállate!... ¿Cómo es que le hicieron para regresar en tan poco tiempo?"-Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos-"Por más cerca que esté Westside Island no podrían haber vuelto tan rápido…"

"Jeje, bueno pues…"-Comenzó a tratar de explicar Tails con un poco de vergüenza en su voz… no sabía cómo decirlo sin parecer una fanfarrón…

"Tails fue capaz de utilizar el Chaos Control con Chaos Emeralds artificiales…"-Contestó Rouge la pregunta-"… aunque necesitó 4 y algo de tiempo para acumular la energía fue algo en verdad sorprendente para alguien de su edad…"

Todos enmudecieron al instante por lo que había dicho la murciélago, estaban completamente con la boca abierta, ni una mosca volaba en la habitación… fue por eso que pudieron sentir fácilmente el sonido de caída en el lugar… Shadow se había caído…

"¡No puede ser!"-Fue lo que gritó el erizo negro desde el suelo-"¡¿Cómo es que pudiste hacerlo?"-Le preguntó tratando de levantarse.

"Vaya… recuerdo que estuvimos practicando un poco, pero nunca que creí que lograrías hacerlo tan rápido Tails…"-Acotó Sonic al recuperarse de la sorpresa.

"Si… tú me enseñaste lo básico… y cuando se requirió lo puse en práctica… hasta yo me sorprendí… jeje"-Explicó Tails algo apenado al ser el centro de las miradas.

"¡Eres increíble Tails!"-Lo alagó Cream verdaderamente maravillada por el logro del zorrito de dos colas.

"Jeje… en verdad no fue nada…"-Afirmó él, ya no tan disgustado de su logro.

"Bueno, bueno, verdaderamente fue todo un logro… pero también quiero saber que mas pa…"-Interrumpió Knuckles a todos… sin embargo él fue interrumpido por otra voz…

"Oigan, chicos…"

"¡¿Y ahora qué?"-Preguntó el equidna bastante enojado, ya había perdido la cuenta del número de interrupción en la que se encontraba.

"¿Pueden ayudarme a sentar? No siento los brazos…"

"Un momento…"-Comentó Knuckles por lo bajo con un hilo de voz debido a la sorpresa… tanto él como el resto habían reconocido la voz que les estaba hablando.

"¡Jessica!"

* * *

_-Nicolás: Bueno… vuelvo a pedir disculpas… esta vez por distintas razones… el nuevo retraso (Y van… -_-U)… y que antes dijimos que este capítulo tendría 2 combates, pero terminó teniendo solo uno…_

_-Tails: La musa de la escritura es caprichosa… tenemos la inspiración, pero nos las hace llegar a cuenta gotas… -_-U…_

_-Nicolás: Ok… quería aclarar un par de detalles que quedaron sueltos del capítulo anterior… el país del que viene Barto es Apotos, como bien recalcó uno de la Wolf Patrol… también, la razón de esos momentos sanguinarios que tiene es, como se demuestra implícitamente, debido a las Chaos Emeralds… nótese que eso comenzó a agarrarle luego de encontrar la suya… y que ahora por ejemplo no entró en ese modo, ya que no tenía ninguna de las gemas…_

_-Tails: Bueno… creo que no queda otra cosa que explicar…_

_-Nicolás: Por lo que paso a dar las gracias por las Reviews a: _**Kira-Writer**_, jeje, seguramente le perdiste el hilo por el gran retraso del capítulo ^^U… por cierto ¡Es bueno saber de las buenas calificaciones! :D… y, que feo eso de olvidar la contraseña :/ ; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, vaya no sabía que en Francés era lo mismo xD y si le creo :D… y no sé si es considerado malo ese chiste, pero me hizo reír xD… por cierto, eso es verdad, los experimentos no fueron nombrados por orden de creación, sino de "planeamiento", es decir, el Proyecto Alpha fue el primero en ser ideado, pero el Proyecto Épsilon fue el primero en ser iniciado por dar un ejemplo xD…; a _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, jeje, si es así porque su pasado fue de esa forma, la mayoría de mis personajes tienen su personalidad formada debido a su pasado ;)_

_-Tails: ¡Y también les damos las gracias a aquellos que han leído el Fic y dejado Reviews antes: a _**Napo-1**_, a _**Tsubasa**_, a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a _**Luna Modoki**_, a _**Maika Luna**_,__ a _**Brenda**_, a _**Tina-117 **_y a_** Lilyanna the Cat**_!_

_-Nicolás: Pues… eso no mas…_

_-Tails y Nico (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	44. No confíes ni en tu sombra

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capítulo 44: Asalto a Central City, Parte 13: No confíes ni en tu sombra._

"¡Jessica!"-Exclamó gran parte de los presentes debido a la sorpresa de escuchar la voz de su amiga.

"Si…"-Contestó la coneja con una pequeño hilo de voz… parecía que apenas tenía fuerza para hablar…-"¿Uh?"-Soltó al notar una figura que se había acercado a su cama.

"Al fin te despiertas Jessica…"-Le dijo la chica que estaba allí, justo antes de levantarla agarrándola de uno de los brazos.

"¡Ahhhhh! ¡Eso duele!"-Gritó la coneja roja mientras le apretaban.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Pero qué haces Yamila?"-Le cuestionó Rouge al ver lo que estaba haciendo-"¡La vas a matar!"

"Cállense llorones…"-Murmuró la coneja verde agarrando el brazo de Jessica con sus dos manos y posando su pierna en la cintura de esta, comenzando a hacer presión, al parecer sin importarle que su hermana le estuviese rogando que se detuviera.

Finalmente, todos escucharon un fuerte sonido de algo así como "Crack", momento en el cual, Yamila finalmente soltó a la otra coneja, la cual quedó sentada en la cama jadeando y debido algo dolor se le habían caído algunas lagrimas.

"¡¿QUÉ CARAJO TE PASA?"-Cuestionó Jessica a toda voz señalando a su hermana mayor con el brazo derecho… señalándola… con el brazo…-"¡Mi brazo…!"-Alcanzó a sorprenderse, antes de ser interrumpida cuando la otra chica le tomó la otra extremidad…

"Ahora… el otro…"

"¡ESPERA TODAVÍA NO ME PREPARÉ!"

"¡Prepararte hará que te duela más!"-Afirmó repitiendo el proceso anterior.

"¡ME DUELE IGUAL!"

Y otro "Crack"…

Esta vez el grito resonó en todo el hospital, y dejó sordos a todos los que estaban en la habitación, además de las aledañas…

* * *

"Vaya… tal parece que uno de los huesos de ese brazo sí estaba algo fracturado…"-Examinó Yamila al ver el nuevo vendaje que tuvieron que aplicarle a su hermana.

"¡¿CÓMO QUE "ESTABA ALGO FRACTURADO"? ¡FUISTE TÚ QUIEN ME LO FRACTURÓ, PUTA LOCA!"-Vociferó Jessica con gran enojo.

"Yo solo te los arreglé… no es mi culpa que uno de ellos estuviese fracturado sin que yo lo supiera…"-Contrarió la coneja verde cruzándose de brazos y dándose la vuelta, como para que nadie pudiese verle la cara.

"¡NO MIENTAS!"

"Aun así…"-Comenzó a admitir Yamila con una voz bastante rara de escuchar en ella… se oía cálida-"… me alegra que no hayas muerto…"

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos… no creyeron que alguien con esa cara de piedra pudiese decir una palabras tan reconfortantes… aunque estas no duraron mucho…

"Pero aun así…"-Continuó la coneja verde-"¡¿Cómo te atreves a perder contra un erizo inútil como ese?"-Cuestionó enojada al darle una patada en la cara a su hermana-"¡Y mas después de haber usado el invencible _Iuramenti Dei_! ¡Ensuciaste el nombre del gran descubrimiento de nuestro abuelo, Sacred the Rabbit!"-Reprochó mientras la tomaba del cuello de la bata y la alzaba en el aire-"¡Incluso estando en la invencible _Forma __Archangeli_ no pudiste matar a ese bastardo! ¡Y peor aun! ¡Fuiste patéticamente derrotada!"

"¡Oye! ¡Es suficiente!"-Se entrometió Sonic ya sin poder contenerse.

"¡No mereces pertenecer al antiguo linaje de los _Magic Rabbit_!"-Le gritó al soltarla para que cayera en su cama.

"¡Eso fue pasarse!"-Afirmó Knuckles.

"No…"-Contrarió Jessica cabizbaja-"… ella tiene razón…"

"Jessica…"-Murmuraron tanto el erizo como el equidna.

"Si quieres sobrevivir en contra de enemigos como esos debes hacerte más fuerte…"-Explicó la coneja verde dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida.

"Es verdad…"-Confirmó ella levantando la cabeza y sonriendo-"… gracias… hermana…"

"No digas estupideces…"-Pidió Yamila por lo bajo cerrando la puerta con brusquedad-"… … je… no hay porqué… hermanita"-Murmuró para sí derramando una pequeña lagrima… y comenzando a caminar.

El ambiente permaneció en completo silencio durante algunos inquietantes minutos… nadie tenía nada que decir… no sabían que podían decir… salvo alguien…

"Oigan chicos… a todo esto… ¿Cómo terminó todo?"-Pudo preguntar Jessica después de un rato.

"La rata azul perdió…"-Respondió Shadow señalando a Sonic.

"¡Oye!"

"… yo empaté…"-Continuó señalándose a sí mismo y luego a Barto.

"¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué hace él aquí?"-Cuestionó la coneja sorprendiéndose de la presencia del lobo, quien soltó una risa.

"Es una historia algo larga… pero podríamos decir que pasé de bando…"

"Ah… no importa"

"… según Espio tú perdiste contra Scourge…"-Prosiguió.

"Aunque… ese tipo quedó muy herido luego de combate…"

"¡Pero de todas formas perdió!"

"¡No agregues cosas que no vienen a cuento!"-Exclamaron Amy y Rouge al mismo tiempo mientras lo golpeaban en la cabeza.

"… y bueno…"-Mientras decía esto miró de reojo a la inconsciente Dalina-"… ya puedes deducir como salió la pelea de Delta…"

Un silencio se formó luego de lo que dijo Shadow… a pesar de que la zorrita ya no tenía ninguna herida seguía sin despertar… todos estaban preocupados por ella, no podían disimularlo, algunos más que otros… aunque el erizo prefirió ocultarlo y seguir hablando como si nada…

"… y pues… Knuckles… se supone que ganó…"-Al decir eso, volteó a ver al equidna-"… Hey… ¿Cómo fue que ganaste?"

"¿Quieren la versión larga o la resumida?"

"No tenemos mucho que hacer… así que supongo que la larga…"-Contestó Shadow, el resto no objetó.

"Aunque… bueno, supongo que les omitiré parte del combate… ya que este fue largo…"-Afirmó el equidna cruzándose de brazos-"… sin embargo… me sorprendieron esos nuevos poderes que tenia Gamma…"

"¿Nuevos poderes?"

"Si… para que se den una idea… fue capaz de estirar su brazo unos 10 metros…"

"¡¿10 metros?"

"…y eso no es todo… incluso… le desintegré un brazo… pero este se volvió a reconstruir como si nada…"-Contó con bastante seriedad, dejando a todos con la boca abierta… eso era algo increíble, incluso para ellos que están acostumbrados a ver cosas increíbles-"… era como si todo su cuerpo estuviese hecho solamente de oscuridad… incluso podía fusionarse con esta… aunque bueno…"-Acotó al final soltando una risita.

"¿Aunque…?"-Preguntó Shadow dando pie a continuar la frase.

"Aunque… tal parece que no puede resistir una desintegración completa…"

"¡¿Lo desintegraste?"-Cuestionó con sorpresa Sonic, aunque algunos estaban igual, solamente Shadow, Tails, Barto, Espio y Shade no demostraron sobresalto alguno.

"Teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de ese Dragon's Rage… no me extraña para nada…"-Afirmó Tails al recordar el poderoso ataque que por poco estuvo a punto de desintegrarlo a él también.

"Verán…"

_-El punto máximo del combate, fue bastante después de que Dalina lanzase su Chaos Twister…_

"¡¿Qué te pasa Knuckles…?"-Comenzó a cuestionarle Black Gamma al darle un puñetazo en la mejilla-"¡¿… acaso ya te cánsate?"-Finalizó dándole un fuerte gancho en la mandíbula, tirándolo al suelo.

"¿Y tú… qué?"-Le preguntó Súper Knuckles incorporándose entre jadeos-"¡¿Acaso nunca… te cansan o qué?

"Je… en verdad si me veo afectado por el cansancio físico y energético, la diferencia que hay entre tú y yo, es que ahora no acumulo daños"-Explicó el equidna oscuro riendo, aunque su respiración también se mostraba agitada.

"Ya veo, así que era eso…"-Comentó el súper equidna mientras se limpiaba la boca y escupía sangre a un costado-"… si ese el caso…"-Continuó señalándose a sí mismo-"… a partir de ahora… no dejaré que me des un solo golpe…"-Afirmó con una confianza abrumante, aunque esto solo causó la risa de su rival.

"¡No te las des de importante en esta situación!"-Sugirió Black Gamma con diversión al llevar su puño hacia atrás-"¡No podrás evitar que te golpee!"-Exclamó al lanzar un golpe hacia adelante, estirando su brazo y dirigiéndolo directo hacia su oponente a toda velocidad.

"¡Ya lo veremos!"-Vociferó Súper Knuckles preparándose para el contraataque, acto seguido golpeó el puño que se acercaba, utilizando toda su fuerza para detenerlo. Su oponente no pudo evitar dar un fuerte grito debido al dolor que eso le había causado-"¡Aunque puedas recuperarte luego de los daños, todavía sientes el golpe!"-Analizó burlonamente justo antes de salir a la carga y, a una velocidad digna de Sonic, darle un fuertísimo puñetazo en la mejilla a su enemigo, tirándolo a un lado.

"Mal…dito…"-Logró decir el equidna oscuro mientras se incorporaba con algo de dificultad, viendo como su rival lo miraba con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro-"¡… borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro!"-Vociferó lanzándose al ataque con su puño en alto.

Sin embargo, esto no fue ningún problema para el súper equidna esquivó el golpe ladeando un poco su cuerpo, desde esa posición no tuvo ningún inconveniente en descargar un poderoso rodillazo en el estomago de su oponente, haciéndole perder el aire el tiempo suficiente como para poder descargarle un poderoso codazo en el medio de la nuca, derribándolo de nueva cuenta al suelo.

"Vaya… por alguna razón te recordaba más poderoso Gamma…"-Afirmó Súper Knuckles con una falsa sorpresa mientras se cruzaba de brazos-"… es increíble lo débil que puede volverse alguien de un día para el otro…"

"Cállate…"-Murmuró levantándose de a poco mientras, discretamente, tomaba un puñado de tierra en su mano-"¡… cierra esa puta boca…!"-Exclamó lanzándole el polvo directo en la cara, al tiempo que aprovechaba esto creando una esfera de energía oscura-"¡… y muérete de una jodida vez!"-Fue lo que gritó dirigiendo su ataque hacia su oponente.

Pero esto no funcionó, por alguna razón la envestida de Black Gamma fue súbitamente frenada, un orbe energético de color blanco se oponía al negro generando una presión que le impedía por completo el avance. Esta bola de energía se encontraba frente a la palma con la que Súper Knuckles había interceptado la arremetida de su rival con una sincronización perfecta.

"Un ataque tan cobarde como ese…"-Comenzó a decir el súper equidna abriendo los ojos de a poco-"… no funcionará dos veces"-Finalizó serenamente mientras incrementaba de a poco el tamaño y rotación de la pequeña esfera que tenia todavía enfrentada contra la de su shoqueado enemigo.

"¡Espera!"-Trató de rogar el equidna oscuro con algo de miedo en su voz, pero no fue suficiente.

"Gou Hadoken…"-Soltó casi en un susurro justo antes de lanzar su técnica a toda potencia, esta pareció transformase en un gigantesco haz de luz que tragó todo a su paso, ahogando por completo el grito de dolor de Black Gamma, mientras todo el lugar era bañado por el flash que pareció durar lo que una eternidad.

Aunque solo fue un instante.

"Vaya…"-Suspiró Súper Knuckles con un poco de diversión en su voz-"… las cucarachas son difíciles de matar…"-Comentó al ver como algo se movía entre los escombros.

Las rocas se movieron de a poco, dejando ver como una figura, que tenia apariencia de persona, se arrastraba por el suelo.

Era Black Gamma, aunque algo le faltaba, su brazo y pierna derechos se habían desintegrado por completo, junto con parte de su tórax, apenas si parecía tener vida alguna.

"¿Eres rápido cuando se trata de esquivar, no?"-Cuestionó el súper equidna acercándose a él a paso común mientras se cruzaba de brazos-"Al parecer regenerarte consume una gran parte de tu energía, y ya no tienes la necesaria para hacerlo"-Analizó al ver como se arrastraba casi desesperadamente-"Tsk… no tengo la sangre de fría de Shadow… ojala mi Gou Hadoken te hubiese matado antes… de ser así no tendría este problema ahora…"-Admitió mientras se disponía a noquearlo-"… supongo que lo mejor será entregarte a GUN…"

"Jeje… Knuckles… parece como si…"-Comenzó a reírse el equidna oscuro mientras su cuerpo se disolvía como si fuese una simple sombra.

"… le estuvieses hablando al suelo"-Escuchó como una voz a su espalda le hablaba-"¡Eso te pasa por ingenuo! ¡Y también un fanfarrón!"-Exclamó Black Gamma al atravesarlo con una Dark Sword.

El equidna oscuro se regocijó por lo que había hecho, por fin le había podido cerrar esa bocota a su rival, pero, ese regocijo le duró poco, muy poco, ya que terminó dándose cuenta que lo que había atravesado no era sino una imagen que había dejado su oponente gracias a un rápido movimiento.

"Me han engañado varias veces en mi vida…"-Afirmó una voz detrás de él, pudiendo darse la vuelta para ver como Súper Knuckles estaba cargando una esfera de energía en su mano, lista para usarla-"¡… ahora no caigo tan fácil!"-Gritó impactando a su enemigo con el orbe directo en el estomago, enviándolo a volar de forma algo lenta.

Sin embargo, su ataque no terminó allí, sorpresivamente y sin siquiera avisar, apareció de improvisto debajo de Black Gamma, propinándole un gancho ascendente con toda su fuerza directo en la mandíbula, propulsándolo de nueva cuenta directo hacia el cielo. Esperando pacientemente a que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo, Súper Knuckles reunió una buena cantidad de energía en su mano y cuando su oponente comenzó a descender, la descargó por completo en la espalda de este con toda su fuerza, mandándolo muy lejos.

"¡Maldición!"-Vociferó el equidna oscuro haciendo todo lo posible por levantarse-"¡Me las pagaras!"-Exclamó dándose la vuelta, solo para ver como su rival reunía una gran cantidad de poder con ambas palmas apuntándole.

_-¡Dragon's Rage!_

Knuckles se había emocionado tanto durante el relato, que para esta ocasión se terminó parando sobre su asiento y se colocó en la misma posición en la que lanzaba su técnica.

Las reacciones del público fueron "variadas", Tails, Cream, Nara, Vanilla, Jessica, Vector y Charmy quedaron fascinados con el relato y sobre todo con la pose, tanto que el abejorro la estaba imitando.

El resto sentían vergüenza ajena, que era reflejada por las gotas en sus cabezas o sus manos en la cara.

Shadow decidió terminar con el show de una vez y con una muleta le dio un golpe a la silla del equidna, haciendo que se cayera estruendosamente al suelo.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?"

"Me molestaban tus gritos…"

Antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores, Rouge se metió en el medio y los separó a ambos.

"Tu relato fue moderadamente interesante, pero…"-Comenzó a decir la murciélago para llamarle la atención-"… no me creo eso de que pudiste darte cuenta de que Gamma te la estaba jugando…"

"Jeje, en un principio me la tragué por completo, pero la suerte estuvo de mi lado… ya estábamos relativamente cerca de la puesta del Sol, en la posición correcta, y sin edificios que tapasen la vista, en ese momento, mi sombra se proyectó sobre el terreno… pero la del tipo tirado en el suelo no aparecía por ningún lado…"

"Una sombra no proyecta sombra…"-Dedujo Tails con un aire pensador.

"Exacto"

"Sigo creyendo que es demasiada deducción para tu cerebruto…"

"¡Cállate!

* * *

¿Habrá sido correcto lo que hizo? Esa pregunta resonaba por su mente desde el momento en que dijo aquellas palabras, desde ese instante su cerebro se había vuelto un torbellino de ideas. Por un lado, sentía que haber dicho eso estuvo bien, si ella no hubiera descuidado su entrenamiento seria muchísimo más fuerte y no habría sido derrotada de esa forma, no cabían dudas. Pero todavía se cuestionaba si la forma en la que estaba intentando hacerlo había sido la indicada… por lo que le había contestado parecía que sí…

"…_gracias… hermana…"_

"Tsk… chiquilla tonta…"-Suspiró mientras se limpiaba la lagrima que le estaba cayendo por el rostro.

"¿Quieres?"-Escuchó que alguien le preguntaba, al levantar la vista pudo reconocer al erizo celeste que le mostraba una lata de gaseosa, posiblemente una que había comprado en una alguna máquina expendedora por allí.

Ella lo aceptó con una media sonrisa mientras él se sentaba en el banco viendo como la sala principal en la que estaban se encontraba atiborrada de gente, enfermeras que corrían casi desesperadamente de un lado para el otro, médicos que parecían no dar abasto. Y solo ellos dos, que estaban allí, cualquiera diría que tranquilamente, pero en realidad ambos tenían sus preocupaciones, alguien con buena visto podría dar cuenta de ello, aunque por un tiempo, prefirieron guardarse sus preocupaciones para ellos mismos, estaban indecisos de compartirlas con el otro…

"Je… armaste un gran alboroto hace un rato…"-Murmuró Neir soltando una pequeña risita-"… tengo varias teorías pero quisiera escucharlo de ti misma… ¿Por qué le dijiste todas esas cosas a tu hermana?"

"¿Sales con esa pregunta ya al comienzo de la conversación?"-Suspiró Yamila antes de tomar un poco del contenido de la lata-"… a decir verdad, Jessica ha descuidado muchísimo su entrenamiento en estos últimos 5 años…"-Empezó a explicarle-"… si hubiese seguido entrenando, podría haber derrotado a ese tal Scourge fácilmente… incluso seguramente sería más fuerte que yo…"

"¿Y tú eres fuerte?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres averiguarlo? Jeje… vaya preguntas que haces, pero podría decirse que lo soy…"

"Bueno… soy un poco curioso… pero… creo que podrías haberle dicho esas cosas de otra forma…"

"Es posible, pero quizás no hubieran tenido el efecto deseado, hace 5 años, algo ocurrió… algo tan terrible que hizo que Jessica tuviese miedo de sus poderes, al punto de querer desprenderse por completo de ellos…"

"¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió?"

"Jessica mató accidentalmente a nuestro padre…"

Neir no supo que contestar.

* * *

"Tsk… nunca serviste para nada estando vivo…"-Se escuchó reír a una voz algo siniestra por el ya deshabitado bunker oculto en Emerald Hill-"… aunque parece que muerto si lo harás…"-Continuó burlándose al introducir algunos comandos en una computadora-"… todavía es un prototipo, esto no está probado… así que no sé si funcionará… pero algo me dice que lo hará"

_-Mientras se disponía a realizar su plan, no pudo evitar recordar el hecho que había acontecido hace algunas horas…_

"… puta… zorra…"-Llegó a maldecir el sujeto que estaba derribado allí, antes de verse forzado a vomitar una gran cantidad de sangre-"… no siento las piernas… ni mi brazo izquierdo… mi mano derecha se fracturó… por completo… luego de lanzarle ese ataque…"-La respiración de este erizo marrón era muy agitada, su cara reflejaba totalmente el pésimo estado en el que se encontraba su cuerpo, el solo ensanchamiento que su caja torácica hacia a la hora de respirar le producían un dolor infernal-"… no sé cuantas costillas tengo… pero creo que están todas rotas…"

"Vaya, nunca te había visto tan magullado, Alpha"-Le dijo una voz.

"Gamma…"-Logró reconocer que el que se acercaba no era otro que su compañero, el equidna verde-"¿… acaso… pudiste derrotar a Knuckles…?"

"Para nada…"-Admitió de brazos cruzados-"… el infeliz me desintegró por completo el cuerpo, pude evitar que mi cabeza fuese destruida… pero me tomó un buen rato recuperarme…"

"Ya veo…"-Murmuró antes de escupir otra gran cantidad de sangre-"… Gamma, tienes que… llevarme, a la base de… Emerald Hill… de otro modo… no creo que lo logre…"

"Jejeje, Alpha…"

"¿Uh?"

"… tú nunca me has caído bien…"-Le informó en un tono de gran sadismo, reflejado por un brillo aterrador que provenía de sus ojos rojos.

"¿Qué estás…?"-Cuestionó el erizo con miedo.

"… y sigues sin hacerlo"-Finalizó mientras levantaba uno de sus pies sobre el que, se suponía, era su compañero.

"¡Espera!"

Pero sin siquiera dudarlo, bajó rápidamente su pie, estampándolo contra el pecho del erizo con todas sus fuerza, este dio un pequeño sobresalto, antes de volver a tenderse en el suelo, completamente inerte.

* * *

"Oh, dios…"-Logró por fin murmurar Neir, luego de poder salir de la sorpresa que le causó el relato de la coneja que estaba sentada a su lado-"… me has dejado sin palabras…"

"Esa es la razón de que haya descuidado tanto su entrenamiento… espero que lo que le dije la motive a comenzar a hacerlo, ya que de otro modo la próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte…"

"Supongo… que tienes razón…"

"¿Y… a ti que es lo que te incomoda…?"-Cuestionó ella al cruzar una de sus piernas mientras su acompañante volteaba a verla algo sorprendido-"¿… acaso es por Dalina?"

"Je… ¿Así funciona la intuición femenina?"

"Tienes razón en estar preocupado… a tus amigos les dije algunas cosas sin mucho sentido acerca de que algo le había dañado el sistema nervioso o algo, ya ni me acuerdo… pero en realidad… siento, que algo en verdad no está bien con ella…"

* * *

"Ok…"-Suspiró Knuckles-"Ahora si… chicos, cuenten exactamente qué fue lo que pasó en Emerald Hill…"-Dio pie para que Espio iniciara con el relato.

Y esta vez nadie interrumpió.

* * *

_-Nicolás: ¡Y lo dejamos aquí! Esta vez el retraso fue menor, así que creo que no me volveré a disculpar xD Sobre todo porque me gusta como quedó este capítulo._

_-Knuckles: También hay que aclarar acerca de mi Gou Hadoken… el "Gou" es japonés y, en este caso, significa "fuerte", y es hecho con una mano, aunque no puedo hacerlo en estado base… por ahora…_

_-Nicolás: Pues, paso a darles las gracias por los Reviews a: _**Tifon the Hedgehog**_, cierto, ambos lo son, aunque Shadow es un poco mas xD… sí que lo estuvo xD; a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, pues parece que por fin se acabaron las interrupciones para Knuckles xD… ya veremos si Dali logra despertar o no… con respecto a esa pregunta, posiblemente con alguna aparición espontanea, pero es poco probable que nuestra participación sea influyente; a _**Kira-Writer**_, jeje es bueno saber eso :); a _**Dark-KannaI**_…_

_-Shadow: Claro, ríanse de la desgracias de otros ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: Si tú das permiso xD_

_-Shadow: ¡Cállate! ¡No es que soy cada día más débil! ¡Es debido al cansancio acumulado, yo fui el único que recibió heridas graves pero no recibió curación o algo por el estilo, en cambio mi oponente estaba en perfecto estado! ¬¬X_

_-Nicolás: Como digas Shadow xD… por cierto, me gusta que divague ¡Siga asiéndolo! xD_

_-Tails: ¡Y yo salgo aquí para…!_

_-Shadow: ¡Espera, tengo algunas cosas que arreglar con ese alíen!_

_-Tails: *Manda a volar a Shadow con un disparo de su Chaos Blaster* ¡No interrumpas!_

_-Knuckles: O_o… Tails ¿Acabas de…?_

_-Tails: ¡Y lo volvería a hacer si alguien interrumpe…!_

_-Knuckles: *Traga saliva*_

_-Tails: ¡Ahora sí, paso a darles las gracias a aquellos que han leído este fic y dejado Review antes: a _**Napo-1**_, a _**Tsubasa**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a _**Luna Modoki**_, a _**Maika Luna**_,__ a _**Brenda**_, a _**Tina-117 **_y a_** Lilyanna the Cat**_!_

_-Nicolás: Ok… supongo que eso es todo…_

_-Knuckles, Tails y Nicolás (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	45. Una dura lucha en Emerald Hill

_Lamento el gran retraso… pero podríamos decir que me he tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones del fic ^^U… pero, ahora volví con las pilas recargadas… y con un capitulo que creo que les gustará :D_

* * *

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capítulo 45: Asalto a Central City, Parte 14: Una dura lucha en Emerald Hill._

_-Base de Black Arrow, Emerald Hill. 5:00 pm._

"¡Vuelve aquí y deja que te corte en pedazos!"-Gritó el gato naranja que estaba persiguiendo a alguien a través de las estanterías.

"(¡Como si eso pudiera convencer a alguien!)"-Pensó agitadamente el zorrito amarillo de dos colas que escapaba a la mayor velocidad que podía.

"¡Es por esto que no me gusta tratar con mocosos!"-Afirmó Max levantando su espada y haciendo un tajo vertical en dirección a su presa.

Tails logró sentir el sonido que produjo el arma al cortar el aire, por lo que anticipadamente esquivó la ráfaga cortante dando un salto al costado.

"(¡No puedo seguir huyendo todo el tiempo!)"-Se dijo a sí mismo con decisión, al mismo tiempo que se daba impulso con el suelo para lanzarse hacia su, en ese instante, despistado perseguidor.

Al tener la guardia baja, no esperándose ese repentino ataque, el gato no pudo esquivar el excelentemente bien conectado puñetazo que el zorrito le dio en la mejilla. En ese momento, este sintió un pequeño dolor punzante que provenía de la herida de su hombro izquierdo, pero eso no le impidió lograr aterrizar de pie, mientras su enemigo caía de espaldas al suelo.

"(¡Pero no es mala idea seguir haciéndolo!)"-Recapacitó al pensarlo mejor y comenzar a correr de nuevo.

"¡De esta no te salvas!"-Vociferó Max con furia al incorporarse de un salto y empezar a perseguirlo otra vez.

"(¡Eso no fue muy inteligente! ¡Lo hice enojar más!)"-Dio cuenta el zorrito al esconderse tras una de las tantas estanterías, rezando porque su perseguidor no lo encontrase mientras trataba de ocultar su agitada respiración.

"¡No peleas nada mal para ser una mocosa!"-Admitió Rouge con un tono más bien burlón.

"¡Pues esta mocosa te partirá el cuello!"-Afirmó Reue con algo de enojo.

El combate entre estas dos chicas era por demás intenso, los golpes y patadas iban y venían a gran velocidad. La murciélago se veía obligada a desviar los puñetazos con los brazos debido a los guantes de metal que su oponente ocultaba debajo de los comunes, de no hacerlo así sus manos no resistirían la fuerza de los ataques, y no era un lujo que pudiese permitirse.

Sin embargo, esto no era ningún problema. La chica con la que se enfrentaba era fuerte y su estilo de combate denotaba un buen nivel técnico, pero había algo que le faltaba, Rouge podía dar cuenta de ello fácilmente. Su rival carecía de la experiencia en batallas que ella tenía… y eso le terminaría pasando una gran factura.

"¡Solamente eres una niña jugando a pelear!"-Se burló Rouge exactamente cuándo esquivó uno de los puñetazos que venía hacia ella ladeando su cuerpo a un costado, en ese instante contraatacó con un poderoso rodillazo directo en el estomago.

La potencia del golpe dejó completamente sin aire a Reue, impidiéndole recuperarse lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar el fuertísimo ataque que le fue aplicado por el talón de su enemiga directamente en su espalda y que la precipitó a estrellar contra el suelo con gran fuerza.

La sangre comenzó a hervirle en ese instante, esa maldita se estaba burlando por completo de ella… ¡Y no pensaba darle tal privilegio! ¡Le daría un tiro en la cabeza si no se hubiese quedado sin balas! ¡Pero eso no implicaba que no podía utilizar otras tácticas!

Rápidamente se dio impulso con las manos, para tratar de darle una patada en el mentón. Sin embargo, esto no fue posible, Rouge ya había razonado acerca del siguiente movimiento de su contrincante, por lo que ese intento de ataque no fue capaz de sorprenderla. Por el contrario, el giro que hizo la murciélago le permitió no solamente esquivar, sino que también pudo atrapar a su oponente al agarrarla de la capa, tirando de esta para así estrellarla con gran fuerza contra la pared.

"¡Por favor!"-Suspiró la murciélago en forma de burla al aprovechar ese momento de distracción de su rival para colocar el brazo contra su cuello, evitándole poder moverse, la tenía atrapada-"¡No eres más que una mocosa! ¡Usar capa en una pelea… no me hagas reír!"-Reprochó aumentando la intensidad de su agarre, comenzando a impedirle respirar.

"Je… qué bueno que… te hayas… acercado tanto… esto solo funciona… a corta distancia…"-Afirmó Reue, zafando su brazo derecho y preparándose para atacar con él.

Rouge notó el peligro de esa arremetida al instante, e hizo su cuerpo a un lado, esquivando la cuchilla que su oponente tenía oculta bajo el guante al mismo tiempo que le atrapaba ese brazo, terminando por estrellárselo contra el suelo, con la precisión suficiente como para que la daga oculta se partiera en dos. Acabando por golpear contra el piso la cara de su rival.

"Sigues siendo una novata… todavía te faltan 10 años para igualarme…"

"¡Cállate!"-Exclamó Reue con gran furia, utilizando una de sus piernas para zafarse del agarre de su oponente y alejarse lo suficiente para poder ponerse en guardia con tranquilidad.

"¿Te molesta acaso?"-Cuestionó la murciélago con diversión-"Solo estoy diciendo la verdad"-Afirmó al prepararse para seguir con el combate.

"Haré que te tragues cada una de esas palabras"-Afirmó la perra con una gran ira reprimida mientras rompía su capa y la arrojaba a un lado.

"Je, parece que vas aprendiendo algo…"-Continuó con sus burlas, sin embargo esta vez, parecía como si su oponente no le estuviese prestando atención, si bien la chica la miraba fijamente, sus ojos parecían idos…

"No Quietness _(Tranquilidad)_, ya te he dicho que esta pelea es mía…"-Dijo Reue… sin embargo, la forma y el tono en el que lo hacía no parecían ir dirigidos hacia Rouge. Era como si se estuviese hablando a sí misma-"… solo te dejaré tomar un poco del control, ya que parece que necesitaré parte de tus habilidades…"

"¡A quien rayos le hablas?"-Preguntó con algo de extrañeza ante tan rara actitud.

"A la persona que me ayudará a borrarte del mapa…"-Contestó la perra señalándola con el dedo índice mientras en su cara se formaba una mueca por demás sádica, sin embargo, a pesar de ese retorcido rostro que se dejaba ver, sus ojos no demostraban brillo algo, como si las emociones se hubiesen alejado por completo de ellos-"¡… Death Beam!"-Exclamó al mismo tiempo que un finísimo rayo de energía salía a toda velocidad en dirección a su rival.

La murciélago no podría decir que se lo esperase bajo ningún tipo de circunstancia, el ataque fue por demás inesperado, pero gracias a sus grandes reflejos fue capaz de ladear el cuerpo apoyándose en el suelo para terminar esquivándolo por menos del ancho que tiene un cabello. Sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse todavía, esto ni de lejos había terminado.

De un rápido giro por el suelo, evadió el segundo rayo que su oponente le lanzó. Para el tercero se vio forzada a salir de su posición de rodillas para pasar a cuerpo a tierra. El siguiente la obligó a impulsarse unos cuantos centímetros con las manos para hacer que el ataque impactase en el suelo y no en su cara.

Pero, Rouge no estaba suficientemente de humor como para seguir bailando, por lo que, ni bien tocó de nuevo el piso se dio un rápido impulso en dirección a su contrincante, quien se esperaba ese acto de parte de la chica, por lo que ya tenía preparado su siguiente Death Beam listo para impactárselo directo entre ceja y ceja para terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Aunque lo que Reue no sospechaba es que eso formaba parte del plan de la murciélago por lo que, cuando el rayo salió despedido hacia ella, hizo una rápida maniobra aérea logrando evitarlo por nada, dejándole el camino libre para descargar una poderosa patada circular con toda su fuerza directo en el cuello de la perra.

La chica no se esperaba dicho ataque, por lo que lo recibió de lleno sin posibilidad de bloquearlo. La inercia, al mismo tiempo, provocó que saliera volando hacia un costado, atravesando un par de estanterías por completo y derribando por completo la tercera contra la que chocó.

Sin embargo, esto no distrajo a las dos personas que estaban cerca, distraerse no era para nada una opción. Las cuchillas de Shade se encontraban a gran velocidad con la daga y la espada de Reychel.

La fricción producida por los continuos choques provocaba que saltasen chispas en todas direcciones, y estas demostraban el poco respiro que se daban las dos contrincantes, los ataques que lanzaban eran brutales y milimétricamente precisos, cualquier tipo de error, les haría perder la cabeza… literalmente.

Justo en ese instante la equidna se vio obligada a bloquear un ataque lateral de la espada de su rival, y manteniéndola en esa posición se dispuso a aprovechar ese instante para asestar una estocada letal con la cuchilla que tenia libre. Pero esto no le fue posible, ya que fue interceptada por la daga de su oponente.

En esa forzada y extraña postura, ambas iniciaron un fuerte forcejeo, luchando por superar y no ser superadas. El equilibrio era tal como el de una gran roca que se balanceaba en la punta de un risco, y que amenazaba con caer en cualquier instante por la más leve brisa que llegase a soplar. Eso era comparable a lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante entre las dos rivales, sin embargo, esto no era del todo cierto…

Y Shade lo demostraba… la equidna tenía más fuerza que la eriza, y esto era fácilmente perceptible por la forma en que, de a poco, la espada era alejada más de su objetivo y la cuchilla se acercaba mas al suyo. Y Reychel lo notaba perfectamente… aunque no solía admitirlos, conocía sus propios límites. No podría ganar esta pelea solo con fuerza bruta.

De hecho, debía aprovechar también la de su oponente… su plan ya estaba más que trazado, por lo que solamente utilizó como inercia la presión que estaba ejerciendo su enemiga sobre la espada para lograr girar su cuerpo, esquivando a su vez la puñalada que hubiese recibido en el pecho de no haberse movido a tiempo.

Pero evadir no era todo lo que le permitía su maniobra, ya que ahora tenía la espalda de Shade a tiro limpio… la equidna estaba ejerciendo demasiada fuerza antes, y esta se convirtió en una inercia tal que provocó que perdiese el equilibrio hacia adelante, quedando completamente expuesta a un ataque directo.

Tenía que pensar rápido, ya que su oponente levantaba en alto su espada y la tomaba con ambas manos, dispuesta a realizar un poderoso tajo vertical… era hora de una improvisación rápida…

El ataque de la eriza no se hizo esperar mucho mas, la estocada bajó a toda velocidad para asestar el golpe definitivo sobre su rival. Sin embargo, esto no pudo ser, de una forma por demás ingeniosa, Shade logró cruzar sus muñecas por detrás de su espalda, bloqueando el ataque de la eriza, solo para terminar aprovechando la inercia para dejarse caer en el suelo y aprovechar esa posición para tratar de barrerle las piernas. Pero Reychel fue capaz de vérselo venir y pudo dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo al mismo tiempo que la equidna seguía con su giro para poder volver a ponerse en pie.

"Debo decir que lo haces mucho mejor que la ultima vez…"-Admitió Shade entre marcados jadeos.

"Tú… tampoco lo haces mal…"-Dijo Reychel con una respiración más marcada que la de su rival.

"Pero… esto…"-Comenzó a decir la equidna mientras ponía sus brazos en cruz sobre su pecho-"¡… ya debe terminar!"-Afirmó al separar y flexionar un poco las piernas.

"¡Por primer vez estoy de acuerdo contigo!"-Le soltó la eriza colocando su espada en forma horizontal apuntando directamente hacia su oponente, posando la mano derecha un poco por encima del filo y flexionando un poco las rodillas. La postura estaba claramente pensada para salir directo a la estocada con todo el peso del cuerpo recargado sobre el estoque.

Shade analizó la posición de su rival todo lo que pudo, pero no pareció encontrar hueco alguno por el que poder lanzar un ataque, era como si la técnica que estuviese a punto de recibir estuviese especialmente pensada para ser usada contra ella. Sin embargo, no lo pudo pensar por mucho tiempo, ya que Reychel se lanzó directo al ataque. No quedaba de otra, debía volver a improvisar. Solo esperaba tener la misma suerte que la otra vez…

El par de chicas estaban tan concentradas en su encuentro, que no se preocuparon por el que acontecía muy cerca de ellas.

La espada del camaleón, que era rodeada por un brillo purpura, colisionó contra la del erizo, que tenía un resplandor azul. El choque fue muy potente, tanto que la onda expansiva resultante levantó una gran polvareda y mandó a volar una buena cantidad de los archivos que había alrededor.

El forcejeo era brutal, la cantidad de energía puesta en este era completamente visible, demostrando la determinación que tenían ambos contendientes en obtener la victoria.

"¡Tú dominio del Chakra es bastante bueno!"-Afirmó Zekrom con algo de esfuerzo sin bajar la intensidad del forcejeo.

"¡Debo decir lo mismo!"-Admitió Espio poniendo toda la fuerza que podía en el choque.

En ese instante, la colisión se dio por terminada, ya que los dos fueron repelidos por la fricción acumulada en el choque, siendo arrastrados varios metros hacia atrás, mas no cayeron al lograr resistirla para permanecer de pie. Terminando por volver a lanzarse a la carga a toda velocidad, comenzando a lanzarse ataques una velocidad tal que sus espadas se convirtieron en borrosas figuras que impactaban la una contra la otra, generando más ondas expansivas como la anterior, en ese momento cualquiera se preguntaría como era que las estanterías podían seguir de pie ante los tremendos vientos generados…

En cada uno de los choques, el erizo daba cuenta de la gran habilidad de la que hacía gala su adversario, la experiencia que este tenía era más que evidente, sus ataques eran muy precisos y no dejaban ningún punto ciego que pudiese utilizar a su favor. Le habían dicho que el camaleón sería un oponente difícil, pero no se imaginaría que se encontraría con un rival que tuviese semejante nivel.

Sabía perfectamente que no podía descuidarse en ningún momento, bajar la guardia sería un error por demás fatal.

Finalmente, ambos infundieron sus katanas con una cantidad gigantesca de energía, justo antes de hacerlas chocar entre sí. Solo que, esta vez, la fricción producida fue tal que provocó que sus armas saliesen despedidas de sus manos en distintas direcciones. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos cesó con su ataque por ello.

Sus puños se encontraron justo en el centro produciendo un impacto tanto o incluso más violento que el anterior, el hecho de haberlos recargado con Chakra pareció influir bastante en esto, que era fácilmente perceptible por los destellos eléctricos que rodeaban sus brazos, así como por las grandes auras que brillaban a su alrededor.

Los siguientes puñetazos no se hicieron esperar, ambos comenzaron a lanzarlos a diestra y siniestra, impactando contra los que venían, a toda potencia y velocidad, cada cual más poderoso que el anterior, la intensidad de estos no hacía sino aumentar a pasos agigantados, tal parecía como si el lugar entero fuese a derrumbarse por tales choques.

El equilibrio era demasiado milimétrico, parecía como si, más temprano que tarde, fuese a romperse… aunque no del todo…

El golpe que lanzó el camaleón pasó a centímetros del que arrojó el erizo, impactando directo en la mejilla de este. Justo al mismo tiempo que él era golpeado por el ataque de su oponente de igual forma.

Ambos salieron despedidos hacia atrás debido a la temible potencia de los puñetazos que lanzaron. Pero a pesar de esto, pudieron girar en el aire y aterrizar de pie, siendo arrastrados algunos metros por el suelo, aunque nada muy grave.

"(Es bueno…)"-Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras se incorporaban del todo-"(… tengo que terminar con esto ahora)"

"¡No tiene caso seguir alargando mas este combate!"-Exclamó Zekrom poniendo ambas manos frente a él, comenzando a juntar una gran cantidad de Chakra entre ellas.

"¡Entonces este será el último ataque!"-Afirmó Espio encorvándose un poco al tiempo que colocaba su mano derecha en dirección hacia el suelo y se tomaba la muñeca con la mano izquierda, empezando a redirigir su energía hacia allí.

La presión generada por tal acumulación de poder en un solo punto fue suficiente como hacer que toda la habitación comenzase a temblar. Esto, a diferencia de todo lo que había estado ocurriendo hasta hace un momento, llamó la atención del resto de los presentes.

"No… no sabía que… Espio tenía tanto poder…"-Balbuceó Rouge con completa incredulidad al ver la escena.

"Zekrom… es sorprendente…"-Murmuró Reue igual de impactada que la murciélago-"… pero… si lo que dice Sadness _(Tristeza)_ es cierto… el camaleón está al mismo nivel… simplemente no puedo creerlo…"

Por su parte, Max no podía decir nada, y Tails tampoco, salvo por el hecho de que el zorrito comenzó a alejarse de su oponente de puntitas mientras este seguía mirando hacia donde estaban los dos contendientes.

"¡Pero que son esos dos?"-Exclamaron Shade y Reychel deteniendo su combate al sentir el temblor y ver al par.

El erizo amarillo parecía ya casi tener formado su ataque, que consistía en un orbe de color azul formado por energía que se encontraba girando constantemente, como si fuese un pequeño remolino.

Por su parte, la mano derecha del camaleón era rodeaba por una gran cantidad de rayos de color morado, estos producían un estruendoso ruido que opacaba por completo incluso el que producía el temblor.

"(El Chakra que está reuniendo en su mano permanece en polaridad neutral… hacer eso requiere no solo muchísima concentración, sino que también una gigantesca cantidad de energía y mucho entrenamiento... tal y como pensaba… no es alguien común)"-Analizó Zekrom mientras terminaba de crear su técnica-"(¡Pero…! ¡Eso no quiere decir que sea más fuerte que yo!)"-Afirmó para sus adentros con gran decisión-"¡Recibe esto! ¡Esfera Espiral!"-Exclamó con toda su voz al salir a toda velocidad en dirección a su oponente, preparando el orbe de energía para usarlo contra él.

"¡Relámpago Estridente!"-Vociferó Espio al, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, desaparecer de la vista.

"¡Qué?"-Exclamaron los espectadores al notar esto.

"¡No es que hayas desaparecido…!"-Dedujo el erizo amarillo al prepararse para utilizar su técnica-"¡… solo te estás moviendo muy rápido!"-Afirmó cuando notó que su oponente apareció frente a él de repente.

El cataclismo inició menos de un segundo después, justo en el instante el que ambos ataques se encontraron. Los 6 que miraban el combate no pudieron aguantar la tremenda onda expansiva que generó tal choque. Provocando que, al igual que las estanterías y los archivos, salieran despedidos hacia atrás sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Ambas energías luchaban por imponerse, pero ninguna cedía lo suficiente como permitirle tal privilegio a la otra, era como si las dos fuesen de la misma intensidad. Esto era verdad… pero en ese instante, una de las dos siluetas que lograban vislumbrarse entre la gigantesca luz hizo especie de movimiento con su mano izquierda.

El grito que provino del centro del cataclismo fue completamente opacado por la poderosa explosión que siguió a eso.

"…ye… niña… oye… ya despierta"-Escuchó débilmente como una voz la llamaba, una que nunca había oído, abrió lentamente los ojos como pudo, aunque tuvo que mantenerlos un poco entrecerrados durante unos instantes, al menos hasta que se acostumbrasen a la luz.

Al terminar de hacerlo, notó que la persona que le hablaba era una especie de cocodrilo… en ese instante pensó que estaba soñando, quizás fuese todo un pesadilla… aunque eso no le evitó dar un sobresalto y terminar acorralándose a si misma contra la pared

"¿Quién eres? ¡Qué quieres de mí?"-Cuestionó con nerviosismo.

"Pues… soy Vector the Crocodile… y vengo a sacarte de aquí…"-Explicó él de forma resumida. Dicha explicación hizo que la chica cambiase por completo su expresión.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese preguntar nada, una voz chillona vino desde fuera de la celda… y antes de que siquiera se le permitiese parpadear, un abejorro apareció revoloteando por la puerta.

"Listo… ya no hay… moros en la costa…"-Afirmó Charmy de forma más bien jadeante.

"¡Genial!"-Exclamó Vector antes de voltearse a ver a la chica-"¡Síguenos!"-Le dijo antes de comenzar a correr.

Ella lo dudó un poco… pero era mejor que quedarse allí dentro, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho más empezó a seguirlos. El salir de esa celda fue como un sueño para la pequeña loba, ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado encerrada… aunque no pensó mucho en eso, ya que notó que el pasillo estaba lleno de robots completamente destruidos, al parecer por obra de sus rescatistas… parecía que las cosas estaban en buenas manos…

"¿Por… por qué…?"-Cuestionó el erizo amarillo que estaba incrustado contra la pared, hablando con gran dificultad, quizás debido al hueco que tenía en el hombro derecho…

"¿"Por qué", qué?"-Le preguntó el camaleón con algo de indiferencia mientras se miraba el guante izquierdo, que estaba completamente manchado con sangre.

"¿Por qué… no… me mataste… cuando tuviste… la oportunidad…?"-Pudo terminar su pregunta entre jadeos mientras se agarraba el hombro.

"Porqué siento dudas en tú interior…"-Respondió con el mismo tono que había usado antes.

"¿Qué…?"

"Puedo sentir que, pese a esa fachada que muestras de asesino frio, en tú interior te arrepientes de lo que has hecho. Lo que estoy haciendo es darte la oportunidad de que lo remedies"

"No digas… estupide…ces…"-Fue lo que alcanzó a decir Zekrom antes de caer inconsciente.

Espio se dispuso a buscar su katana en ese momento, pero se distrajo por otra cosa, un sonido de caída seco que resonó por el ahora silencioso lugar.

Al voltear en la dirección del ruido, pudo ver como Reychel se había desplomado en el suelo y como Shade estaba parada frente a ella, con la cuchilla izquierda cubierta de sangre.

Sin más, prefirió seguir buscando algún rastro de su espada. Sin embargo, otro fuerte ruido se lo impidió, esta vez parecía el de una explosión.

Reue le había lanzado una esfera de energía a una Rouge que todavía no había podido terminar de incorporarse.

"¡Debiste haberte levantado más rápido!"-Rió la perra hacia la nube de humo que formó su ataque.

"¡Y tú no debiste confiarte tanto!"-Corrigió la murciélago saliendo de la humareda a toda velocidad.

Su oponente no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el comienzo del asalto, por lo que no pudo esquivar el golpe con el dorso del puño que impactó directo en su cara, mucho menos el puñetazo que siguió a ese y que le dio directo en la mejilla. Su desequilibrio era tal que ni siquiera llegó a ver la patada circular que recibió en el cuello. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que la inercia sería suficiente para ellos, no cayó al suelo como pensaba que lo haría. Algo detuvo su caída…

Luego de la patada, Rouge se acomodó en suelo usando sus manos de apoyo y tomó la cabeza de Reue entre sus pies, con la planta del izquierdo frente a la cara y el empeine del derecho en la nuca.

"¡Que descanses en paz, niña!"-Exclamó la chica haciendo un rápido movimiento…

Con todas las fuerzas de las que disponía, empujó la cabeza de la perra con su pie izquierdo mientras la atraía de la nuca con el derecho. Esto provocó que el cuello le girara de una forma que normalmente no sería posible, justo al mismo tiempo que se oía un fuerte sonido de desencaje. Rouge sabía por experiencia que eso sería suficiente para enviar a alguien normal directo al Infierno, pero no podía arriesgarse…

Rápidamente, y antes de que su oponente tuviese tiempo de desplomarse en el suelo, le dio una rápida sucesión de 4 fuertes patadas en el pecho mientras usaba sus alas para impulsarse cada vez más en el aire. Llegando finalmente a la altura necesaria para hacer lo que se disponía a hacer, tomando a Reue de la cintura con ambas piernas.

El movimiento final consistió en un veloz giro que provocó que la cabeza de la perra se estrellase con gran fuerza directo en el suelo.

"Solo eras una novata…"-Afirmó Rouge al regresar de pie al piso, mientras Reue se desplomaba en este, completamente inmóvil.

Tails por su parte seguía corriendo al otro lado del lugar.

"¡Ya quédate quieto de un puta vez!"-Exclamó con furia Max lanzándole un ataque de viento cortante con su cimitarra.

El zorrito lo esquivó saltando a un costado como de costumbre, pero sabía que no podría correr para siempre… tenía que pensar en algo, de alguna manera debía atacar a su perseguidor antes de que termine siendo muy tarde… pero, eso era… la respuesta estaba prácticamente en su mano… sin embargo, nunca lo había hecho antes… ¿Acaso podría hacerlo solo sabiendo lo básico?

Mucho no debía pensarlo… tenía que jugarse el todo por el todo…

El gato, por su parte, se estaba impacientando demasiado, buscaba a su "presa" con gran enojo, lo único que lo calmaba un poco era sus pensamientos sobre como lo iba a partir en varios pedacitos. Por lo que, al momento de encontrarlo, completamente quieto y dándole la espalda, una sonrisa retorcida se formó en su rostro mientras alzaba su espada listo para cortarlo en dos.

"¡Cutting Air Blast!"-Vociferó haciendo el tajo en dirección al pequeño chico, que ya se lo estaba esperando hace un rato.

"¡Chaos Control!"-Gritó Tails al mismo tiempo que desaparecía justo cuando la onda de aire cortante estaba a punto de darle.

"¡Qué?"-Exclamó Max al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, solo para terminar escuchando un grito detrás.

Lo máximo que alcanzó a ver fue como la espada de energía del zorrito le hacia un profundo corte en la espalda.

En ese instante, el niño cayó al suelo, el ataque lo había realizado dando un salto al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, por lo que no calculó su trayectoria del todo bien.

El gato, por su parte, trataba de hacer todo lo posible por mantenerse de pie, el dolor por poco se lo impedía, pero luchó contra esto… ¡Mataría a ese mequetrefe ahora mismo!

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta con su cimitarra en alto, mientras Tails solamente podía gritar de terror, toda su vida pasaba como un flash frente a sus ojos… parecía ser el fin…

"¡Por qué no…?"-Escucharon ambos que alguien hablaba en dirección hacia ellos, el mismo que tomó a Max de la cara con su mano-"¡… te metes con alguien de tú tamaño?"-Finalizó la oración al estrellar la cabeza del gato contra la pared con una fuerza tal que esta se resquebrajó completamente. El chico solo se quedó allí, inconsciente.

"¡Vector!"-Exclamó el zorrito el nombre de su salvador al reconocerlo.

"Tal parece que ya terminaron aquí…"-Comentó el cocodrilo al ver a los 4 enemigos completamente derrotados.

"¡Se llevaron toda la diversión ustedes solos!"-Protestó Charmy mientras aparecía llevando de la mano a la loba azul.

"Créeme Charmy… esto no fue para nada divertido…"-Afirmó Espio al mismo tiempo que se reacomodaba el hombro derecho.

"Esperen un segundo… ¿Quién es esa chica?"-Preguntó Rouge señalando a la extraña.

"Me… me llamo Nara…"-Contestó esta por lo bajo un poco apenada, ya que no conocía a estas personas.

"Es la hermana del sujeto que usaron en el Proyecto Beta…"-Añadió Vector.

"¡La hermana de Beta?"-Cuestionaron con sorpresa Rouge, Shade y Tails

"¿Se refieren a mi hermano Barto?"

"Así que ese es su nombre…"-Murmuró la murciélago por lo bajo.

"¡Como está él?"

"No te mentiré… la razón de que te hayan mantenido cautiva estos sujetos es para obligar a tu hermano a trabajar para ellos…"-Le explicó el cocodrilo con todo el tacto que pudo.

"¡Pero, eso no es justo!"-Protestó la lobita a punto de llorar.

"Y en estos momentos debe estar envuelto en todo el rollo de Central City…"-Dedujo Shade-"¡… tenemos que decir que su hermana está libre, así seguramente dejará de…!"-Trató de explicarse la equidna, sin embargo, se vio completamente interrumpida, al mismo instante en que se formó una mueca de dolor en su cara.

"¡Shade!"-Exclamaron todos al notar que su compañera había sido apuñalada a traición por la espalda…

"No te vas… a ir de aquí… sin un recuerdito mío…"-Afirmó Reychel mientras retiraba su espada del vientre de su jurada rival, justo un instante antes de caer al suelo, inerte.

La equidna usó todas sus fuerzas para intentar seguir consiente y de pie, pero esto solo provocó que se viese forzada a vomitar una gran cantidad de sangre, un segundo antes de comenzar a caer hacia el suelo.

"¡Resiste Shade!"-Le pidió Vector al atraparla antes de que se caiga.

El grupo se reunió al lado de la chica para ver como se encontraba.

"¡La herida es profunda! ¡Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital antes de que sea tarde!"-Diagnosticó rápidamente Tails al examinarla un poco.

La tensión era suficiente como para afrontar lo que vino después, casi todas las puertas contiguas se abrieron de repente, dejando el paso a una gran cantidad de robots que comenzaban a caminar hacia ellos en forma por demás sincronizada.

"¡Genial! ¡Justo en este instante tenían que aparecer estas chatarras!"-Gritó Espio con frustración apretando fuertemente sus puños y preparándose para pelear al igual que Rouge y Charmy.

Tails sabía que, en las condiciones en las que todos estaban, no durarían mucho en una batalla en la que el factor numérico les jugaba tan en contra… tenían una salida rápida… pero solo si lograba hacerlo a tiempo… ya lo había hecho una vez, pero a muy corta distancia… quizás con más energía podría realizar un trayecto mucho más grande… pero donde… ¡Eso era!

"¡Chicos! ¡Síganme!"-Ordenó Tails comenzando a correr hacia la puerta que tenían detrás.

El grupo no chistó demasiado, después de todo él era el genio…

Al entrar a la habitación por la que él se había ido, pudieron ver como sostenía en sus manos unas cuatro piedras brillantes que todos reconocieron al instante.

"¡Esas son…!"-Trató de sorprender Rouge, pero no la dejaron terminar.

"¡Chaos Emeralds Artificiales!"-Afirmó el zorrito al cerrar los ojos y concentrarse-"¡Si soy capaz de reunir la suficiente energía podré realizar un Chaos Control lo suficientemente poderoso como para transportarnos a todos hasta Central City!"-Mientras decía esto, su pelaje comenzó a levitar, igual que sus dos colas, al mismo tiempo que un aura amarillenta comenzaba a rodearlo.

"¡Pues date prisa!"-Le pidió Espio mientras mantenía a raya a los robots a base de sus shurikens.

"¡Ya casi…!"-Murmuró al mismo tiempo que su aura se intensificaba.

"¡Rápido!"-Casi le suplicó Rouge al patear a uno de los robots que trataba de entrar.

"¡Listo!"-Exclamó para que sus amigos se acercaran, cosa que no tardaron mucho tiempo en hacer-"¡CHAOS CONTROL!"-Gritó el zorrito mientras abría los ojos.

Y todos desaparecieron en una luz.

* * *

_-Shadow: Te tardaste… ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: ¡Cállate! ¡Tú ni sales en el capitulo! ¬¬X_

_-Shadow: Solo digo la verdad ¬¬ *Se va*_

_-Nicolás: Bueno, en parte es muy cierto… me tardé mucho con este capítulo… -_-U… ¡Pero es que la inspiración no me llegaba nunca!... ¡Hasta que, de pronto, la musa se me apareció y escribí todo lo que ven aquí en solo 2 días! O_o… Sin embargo debo admitir algo… ¡Adoro como me quedó este capítulo, sobre todo las peleas! :D_

_-Tails: Ya déjate de esto y da las gracias…_

_-Nicolás: Ok, paso a darles las gracias por los Reviews a: _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, esas dos partes estaban hechas para ser alarmantes o3o… y la otra para (intentar) hacer reír xD…; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, exacto, así son las cucarachas xD… y así tal cual es Gamma xD…_

_-Gamma: Jeje, no podrás bailar sobre el cadáver de alguien que no morirá… *Comienza a reírse malignamente mientras se va caminando*_

_-Nicolás: ¬¬X… *Continua*… es verdad, es difícil ser hermano mayor a veces, pero tenemos que guiarlos lo mejor que podamos a los más pequeños por el buen camino :D… por cierto, espero que estas peleas hayan sido de su agrado ;)… y pues, Nora y yo hicimos una aparición anticipada, originalmente no aparecíamos hasta bastante después, por lo que no apareceremos de nuevo hasta dentro un buen rato xD; a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, exacto, Gamma es una cucaracha :3… Yamila lo que hizo fue recolocarle los hombros a Jessica, lo que pasaba es que esta no sentía el dolor que le producía la quebradura del brazo, hasta que su hermana se los recolocó, y por cierto, no fue un acto masoquista, ya que eso significaría que se siente placer al hacerse daño a uno mismo, sería más uno sadista, al mismo tiempo Yamila sabe bastante sobre el cuerpo, no le hubiera hecho nada malo a su hermana… pues, ya se verá eso ultimo o3o._

_-Tails: Bueno… y yo paso a darles las gracias a los que nos han leído y han dejado Reviews antes: __a _**Napo-1**_, a _**Tsubasa**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Kira-Writer**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a _**Luna Modoki**_, a _**Maika Luna**_, a _**Brenda**_, a _**Tina-117 **_y a_** Lilyanna the Cat**_._

_-Nicolás: Ok… eso no mas…_

_-Tails y Nico (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	46. Ira

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capítulo 46: Un enemigo temible, Parte 1: Ira._

_-Hospital General de Central City. 7:45 pm._

Justo en ese instante, Tails terminaba de relatar su parte, así como sus amigos habían contado las suyas.

Ninguno de los relatos fue cortado en ningún momento, ya que todos los presentes estaban interesados por saber la historia que ya había sido interrumpida varias veces.

"Cielos… por fin… parecería como si llevase 5 meses esperando para saber eso…"-Suspiró Knuckles cuando, por fin, finalizaron con la narración.

_(Nota del Autor: El tiempo que dice Knuckles… ¡ES CIERTO! xD)._

"O unos 8 capítulos…"-Agregó Shadow con desinterés.

"Bueno, es culpa del autor que es tan lento para narrar las cosas…"-Afirmó Sonic encogiéndose de hombros justo antes de bostezar.

"¡Ya dejen de romper la cuarta pared! ¡Que para algo está!"-Protestó Shade ante tanto chiste fácil.

"Y arreglarla sale caro…"-Admitió Tails mientras terminaba de poner unos ladrillos en la cuarta pared y acomodaba el cemento.

"Está bien… ya regresando al guion…"-Dijo Shadow mientras leía lo que le correspondía decir-"¿… creen que esos malditos la hayan palmado?"

"Es difícil de decir, esos tipos son resistentes"-Analizó la equidna-"Yo creía haber matado a esa eriza, y resulta que todavía respiraba"

"Es verdad… con el guion de este loco cualquier cosa puede pasar…"-Afirmó el erizo negro leyendo varias páginas más adelante.

"Parece que el público está convencido de que ninguno murió…"-Fue lo que dijo Amy al revisar los Reviews en una laptop, que Dios sabrá de donde salió… aunque, quizás ni él sepa-"… aquí Dark-KannaI lo deja bastante claro"

"Un minuto… ¡Tails! ¿Que no habías arreglado la cuarta pared?"-Le cuestionó Sonic a su amigo.

"¡Pues si!"-Replicó este.

"Le faltaron un par de ladrillos"-Respondió Cream señalando el hueco que había en la pared.

"Ah… error mío…"-Admitió el zorrito al ir a terminar de arreglarla.

"Bueno… de lo único que podemos estar seguros es de que Gamma está muerto…"-Afirmó Knuckles cruzándose de brazos.

"Si, supongo que eso es lo único…"-Agregó Shadow con bastante ironía al seguir leyendo el guion.

"¿Acaso tienes algo que replicar?"-Le preguntó el equidna.

"Nada que no me termine implicando una bajada de salario por Spoilear antes de tiempo…"-Continuó el erizo con pesadez mientras seguía con la lectura.

"Aunque estoy casi segura que ya todos saben que Gamma está vivo… después de todo, se dijo hace unos 8 capítulos…"-Afirmó Amy todavía con la laptop al leer el Capitulo 38.

_-Justo en ese momento, Tails terminaba de arreglar la pared…_

* * *

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"-Soltó su pregunta el erizo celeste al escuchar la preocupación de su acompañante.

"Hay algo que no está bien…"-Respondió la coneja verde con un tono de gran seriedad-"… verás, se supone que lo que hizo Dalina era algo imposible… no se puede transformarse ya estando transformado… es impensable, ya que la Forma Furia no es compatible con la Súper Forma…"

"¿Y aun así logró hacerlo?"

"Cuando casi te matan… ella por poco enloquece… en ese momento pude sentir algo dentro suyo… algo que no sabría explicar…"-Continuó-"… es lo mismo que sentí cuando le di la semilla… solo que, a la inversa…"

"¿Inversa?"

"Es el mismo tipo de sensación… solo es exactamente lo opuesto… es difícil de explicar"-Admitió ella levantando la vista-"… es como si algo estuviese en su interior… algo que la ayudó a derrotar a un enemigo común… pero también algo que le está impidiendo despertar en este momento…"

"¡Y no podemos hacer nada para ayudarla?"-Preguntó Neir con algo de desesperación en su voz.

"No puedo si no sé a lo que me enfrento…"-Suspiró Yamila agachando la cabeza-"… lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y confiar en que ella despertará…"

El erizo solo apretó fuertemente los dientes y sus puños, odiaba sentirse inútil, le daba gran rabia no poder hacer nada… era como cuando ocurrió lo de sus hermanos, sentir esa impotencia era doloroso… saber que no hay nada que puedas hacer por alguien a quien amas… duele.

"Rayos…"-Murmuró con enojo.

"Jeje… se nota que te gusta mucho esa chica…"-Rió la coneja con un tono amable, algo bastante raro en ella.

"¡Que… que cosas dices?"-Cuestionó él con sorpresa sonrojándose bastante.

"¡Por favor, no quieras ocultar lo obvio!"-Pidió ella con el mismo tono de antes-"¡Es más que notorio que te gusta Dalina! ¡No todos los días uno está dispuesto a dar su vida por la de otra persona!"-Afirmó ella poniendo una cara que se podría llegar a tildarse de algo pervertida.

"Ah… ah…"-Neir ya estaba tan rojo como un jitomate, no sabía cómo replicar eso, después de todo, la coneja solo decía la verdad. Por lo que terminó agachando la cabeza con resignación al tiempo que suspiraba.

"Y… ahora que lo pienso… ella dijo algo interesante sobre ti…"-Recordó la coneja con la misma carita de antes.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué… que cosa?"-Preguntó Neir con algo de interés.

"Pues verás…"-Trató de responderle Yamila… pero una extraña sensación se lo impidió, era una especie de mal presentimiento que provocó que su expresión cambiase al instante y se parece casi de un salto, mientras su vista se posaba hacia la puerta de salida.

"¿Qué ocurre?"-Cuestionó su acompañante mirando en la misma dirección que ella.

"No sé… siento algo… algo maligno…"-Afirmó ella temblando un poco.

* * *

"Aquí la Agente Rouge"-Contestó la murciélago ante la llamada que le hacían por el comunicador-"¿Qué sucede?"

"_Agente, hace poco enviamos un grupo de reconocimiento a la Base de la Organización Black Arrow que se encontraba en Emerald Hill, sin embargo…_"-Explicó la persona del otro lado de línea, haciendo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire mientras el grupo se amontonaba alrededor de Rouge por curiosidad-"_… hemos perdido todo contacto con ellos… y lo único que pudimos recibir fue este video…_"-Explicó al iniciar la transmisión al comunicador de la chica.

El grupo se amontonó todavía mas sobre Rouge para tratar de poder ver lo que sea que le estuviesen enviando…

El video estaba grabado desde la cámara de uno de los cascos de los soldados, esto era obvio debido al, algo errático y constante, movimiento. Las imágenes daban cuenta de que el grupo caminaba con gran cautela por los oscuros pasillos de la base.

"_Despejado_"-Había afirmado uno de los militares examinando una de las tantas puertas que allí había.

"_Despejado aquí también_"-Añadió otro revisando una habitación contigua.

"_Avancen_"-Ordenó el soldado desde cuyo casco estaban viendo el video.

"_¿Qu…!_"-Trató de cuestionar uno del grupo al ver algo extraño, pero ni siquiera llegó a mover su arma… ya que, algo parecido a una finísima luz atravesó su cabeza, provocando que cayera pesadamente al suelo.

"¡Eso fue… un Death Beam!"-Exclamó Shadow con sorpresa al notarlo.

"¿Acaso se trata de Alpha!"-Preguntó Knuckles al analizarlo un poco.

"¡También podría ser Reue!"-Añadió Tails.

"¡Eso no es posible! ¡Yo misma le rompí el cuello!"-Afirmó Rouge con consternación sin dejar de ver el video… de hecho, nadie pudo dejar de hacerlo, sus miradas seguían fijas en la pequeña pantalla, tratando de analizar todo lo que pudiesen…

"_¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!_"-Les ordenó el jefe a sus soldados, provocando que una lluvia de balas se dirigiesen hacia lo que parecían dos puntos rojos en la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, se pudo observar como una repentina explosión calcinó a casi todos los miembros del grupo, solamente el que portaba la cámara parecía haber logrado salir con bien de la detonación, al menos hasta que alguien lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó… haciendo que lo mirase directo a los ojos, unos ojos rojos como la misma sangre…

"¡No puede ser!"-Negó el equidna rojo casi en un shock.

"¡Es Gamma!"-Exclamaron todos con gran sorpresa.

"_Saluda a tus soldados de mi parte…_"-Le pidió el equidna verde con sadismo al colocar su mano justo frente a la cámara mientras esta emitía un gran brillo… justo un segundo antes de que se perdiese la señal.

"_Eso es todo lo que pudimos recibir…_"-Explicó el que estaba hablando antes con Rouge al aparecer su silueta en el comunicador en lugar de la interferencia.

"¡Hace cuanto recibieron esta transmisión?"-Cuestionó la murciélago con un tono que denotaba que estaba bastante alterada.

"_Hace unos 15 minutos…_"-Admitió el operario de comunicaciones-"_…primero intentamos contactar con el Agente Shadow, pero tal parece que su comunicador no funciona..._"

"Vaya… es verdad…"-Se sorprendió el erizo negro al trata de hacer funcionar el aparato que tenía en la muñeca, sin éxito alguno.

Pero, todos tuvieron que voltear al sentir un fuerte ruido. Pudiendo como Knuckles le daba un puñetazo a la pared con gran frustración y con una fuerza tal que terminó tirándola abajo.

"¡Maldito! ¡Es como una cucaracha! ¡No puedo creer que haya sobrevivido!"-Gritó apretando los dientes y los puños fuertemente.

"Ya, relájate Knux…"-Le pidió Rouge tomándolo de los hombros para tratar de calmarlo-"… ya tendrás tu oportunidad para terminar el trabajo…"

El equidna respiraba agitadamente y demostraba una expresión de profundo enfado, sin embargo, luego de escuchar a la murciélago se pudo calmar en un largo suspiro.

"Si, tienes razón…"-Murmuró al tranquilizarse-"…gracias Rouge…"-Le dijo a la chica haciendo una media sonrisa.

"Cuando quieras…"-Contestó esta correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

"Aunque… ahora no deberíamos pre…"-Comenzó a acotar Shadow, pero algo lo hizo detenerse, un sentimiento que lo golpeó repentinamente, acababa de sentir algo extraño… algo maligno… y no fue el único…

Knuckles, Espio y Jessica también fueron capaces de percibirlo, no solo era oscuro y diferente… también era poderoso… muy poderoso.

El resto del grupo se alarmó bastante al ver las caras de sus amigos, sin embargo, nadie fue capaz de llegar a preguntar algo, ya que una fuerte explosión sacudió al edificio entero. La potencia de esta fue suficiente como para hacer que la mayoría tuviese que sujetarse de algo o alguien para no terminar cayendo al suelo.

"¡Que fue eso?"-Cuestionó Amy con algo de miedo abrazando a Sonic.

"¡Vino de afuera!"-Afirmó el erizo azul incorporándose.

"¡Pues no nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada!"-Exclamó Shadow al tirar a un lado las muletas y comenzar a correr hacia la salida.

El resto ni siquiera lo dudo y siguieron a su compañero, tanto así, que hasta Barto, Shade y Jessica se levantaron de sus camas para seguirlos. La única que permaneció en la ahora silenciosa habitación, fue la todavía inconsciente Dalina quien, en otras circunstancias, hubiera sido la primera en salir corriendo.

A pesar del cansancio que la mayoría acumulaba del agitado día que habían tenido, no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la entrada principal, donde podían ver como la multitud huía espantada para cualquier lugar que fuera lejos de allí. Les costó un poco abrirse paso hasta la zona de la explosión pero luego de un pequeño tramo de avanzar entre la gente, todos lograron llegar con mayor o menor retraso, pudiendo notar que Neir y Yamila estaban allí de bastante antes que ellos, buscando con la vista lo que sea que haya causado semejante rastro de destrucción.

"¡Oigan! ¡Celestito, coneja! ¡Han visto algo?"-Les preguntó el erizo negro al llegar a su lado.

"Solo lo que estás viendo aquí, nada mas…"-Afirmó el erizo celeste al voltear a verlo.

"¡Si hubiera algo mas nosotros ya…!"-Comenzó a decirles Yamila, sin embargo, un pequeño sonido la detuvo…

Lo que parecía una leve risa comenzó a escucharse en el lugar repentinamente, nadie pudo saber de dónde venía, parecía provenir de todos lados… pero de ninguno a la vez… todos le prestaron mucha atención, tanta que, cuando una segunda explosión resonó tan cerca, el grupo entero se vio completamente consternado.

La humareda y el fuego resultantes de la detonación de una de las tantas carpas medicas improvisadas que había en ese lugar quedaron a pocos metros de nuestros amigos, quien sea que lo haya causado, lo hizo con esa intensión, eso estaba claro.

De entre las llamas, todos alcanzaban a ver como una silueta caminaba hacia ellos, terminando por mostrarse completamente al cabo de unos instantes…

"¡Gamma!"-Exclamó la gran mayoría al reconocerlo, varios poniéndose automáticamente en guardia ante la aparición del enemigo.

"Jujuju ¿Qué les ocurre chicos? ¿Ya no saludan a los amigos?"-Cuestionó burlonamente el equidna verde cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Esta vez me aseguraré de mandarte al Infierno!"-Afirmó Knuckles dando unos pasos hacia adelante sin bajar la guardia. Sin embargo, Gamma solo rió ante esto-"¡Que es tan gracioso?"

"¡Que no sabes lo equivocado que estás!"-Continuó riendo malignamente.

A pesar de querer hacerlo, nadie del grupo se animó a realizar el primer movimiento, algo no andaba bien… por alguna razón Gamma les inspiraba miedo, no entendían el porqué de esto… después de todo, y a pesar de las heridas, ellos eran superioridad numérica.

Esto provocó que varios hicieran ademan de proteger a otros… Sonic colocó el brazo que tenía sano justo delante de Amy, como si la cubriese con este. Tails por su parte se colocó frente a Cream y apareció su Chaos Blast, al mismo tiempo que Vector hacia retroceder a la conejita y a Vanilla. Yamila, disimuladamente, se colocó de tal forma que estuviese entre el equidna y su hermana, aunque nadie se había dado cuenta de eso. Mientras que, Barto hizo que Nara se pusiese detrás de él.

Sin embargo, la pequeña lobita no podía siquiera moverse, estaba completamente consternada viendo a Gamma, su cuerpo entero temblaba sin control… parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma… o incluso algo peor…

"Hermano… ¡Hermano!"-Lo llamó con terror y desesperación tirándole un poco del pantalón.

"¿Qué ocurre?"-Preguntó él al verla de reojo.

"Él… él… ese tipo…"-Balbuceó señalando al hostil entre temblores corporales constantes.

"¿Qué pasa con él?"-Cuestionó el lobo bastante extrañado.

"¡Él estaba allí ese día!"-Afirmó al poder recuperar un poco el aliento y casi al borde del llanto-"¡Estoy segura! ¡Él fue quien mató a nuestros padres! ¡Él fue quien mató a Jurika!"

"_Ya se lo había dicho a Chiem… me gusta como suenan los disparos…"-Afirmó el equidna al soplar el humo que salía del cañón de la pistola, mientras miraba con sadismo a la chica que yacía en el suelo enfrente suyo._

"¡QUÉ?"-Exclamó Barto con incredulidad al voltear a ver a Gamma.

"Ah… ¿Te refieres a esa loba rosa y al par de viejos?"-Cuestionó el equidna con regocijo en su rostro-"Si… creo haberme cargado algunos así… aunque, mi memoria a veces me juega trucos… ¿Sabes?"-Se burlaba abiertamente del lobo, deleitándose de cada una de las palabras que soltaba. Disfrutaba la escena que estaba aconteciendo frente a él.

"Gamma…"-Murmuró por lo bajo Barto apretando fuertemente los dientes y los puños-"… todo este tiempo… fuiste tú… maldito…"-Continuó mientras todos notaban algo impactante… los ojos del lobo habían pasado de ser blancos a ser de color rojo sangre. Estos miraban al equidna con gran ira… era como si toda la rabia que tuviese acumulada se estuviese liberando en ese instante.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Y así fuese qué harías?"-Le preguntó Gamma con un tono de total burla.

"¡Barto! ¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas, es lo que él quiere!"-Trató de detenerlo Knuckles, pero el chico ni siquiera lo escuchó.

"¡Te mataré!"-Afirmó el lobo con decisión, justo al mismo momento que, de sus ojos, comenzaban a salir lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado que eran lágrimas, la única diferencia, es que estas eran de color rojo carmesí… cualquiera que lo viera, podría jurar que el lobo estaba llorando sangre-"¡GAMMA!"-Vociferó al salir a toda velocidad hacía su enemigo sin escuchar los concejos de Knuckles.

Solo una cosa tenía en mente… despedazarlo miembro por miembro… ¡No! ¡Ni eso sería suficiente!... ¡Tenía que hacerlo sufrir! ¡Debía hacerlo! ¡Se las pagaría todas juntas!... ¡Pero ese maldito no saldría vivo de aquí!

"¡Antes puede que hayas sido más fuerte que yo…!"-Comenzó a admitir Gamma, justo antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos-"… pero esa época ya terminó"-Afirmó al reaparecer en el camino de Barto, dándole un fuerte manotazo con el dorso de la mano, enviándolo a estrellarse contra otra de las carpas medicas, quedando enterrado bajo los escombros que se formaron de esta.

"¡Hermano!"-Lo llamó Nara con desesperación tratando de correr hacia él.

"¡Espera! ¡Es peligroso!"-La detuvo Rouge al lograr tomarla del brazo a tiempo.

"¡Pero mi hermano…!"-Trató de replicar la niña, al menos antes de que todos le prestaran atención a la explosión de energía que mandó a volar todas las ruinas del lugar donde había caído Barto.

Quien salió de la humareda, algo distinto a como todos lo conocían…

"¡No puede ser!"-Exclamó Sonic con total incredulidad al verlo.

Todos estaban igual, no podían creer que el lobo hubiese cambiado tanto… su pelaje había pasado a ser de color negro, sin embargo, sus iris se volvieron de un color rojo que contrastaba con el carmesí del resto de sus ojos. Por lo demás, su cabello permaneció blanco y se puso en punta, mientras se mecía al son de la gigantesca aura oscura que lo rodeaba.

"¡Es la Súper Forma Oscura!"-Gritó Knuckles con sorpresa al ver semejante transformación.

"¡Gamma! ¡No saldrás vivo de aquí! ¡Te juro que te mataré maldito!"-Vociferó Dark Súper Barto al agrandar mas su aura, generando un gran viento que hacía volar los escombros en todas direcciones.

"¡No jures con cosas que no podrás cumplir!"-Le pidió Gamma entre carcajadas mientras hacía aparecer su aura-"¡En este instante podría ganarles a todos los que están aquí juntos! ¡Jajajaja!"-Rió a la par que empezaba a acumular energía, comenzando a ocasionar un gran temblor.

Todo el lugar se estremeció ante el poder del equidna, este era tal, que incluso los que no eran capaces de sentir la energía se veían repelidos ante tal opresión, lo cual podía notarse claramente en las caras de terror que tenían Amy, Cream, Vanilla, Charmy, Shade, Vector y Neir.

"¡Es imposible! ¡Gamma no era ni de lejos tan poderoso!"-Afirmó Knuckles con completa incredulidad.

"¡De dónde sacó tanto poder?"-Cuestionó Shadow totalmente perplejo.

"Esto… está mal… muy mal…"-Murmuró Yamila por lo bajo.

Sonic por su parte, no dijo nada, él también sabía que las cosas estaban pésimas, el poder de Gamma era tan grande que parecía como si todo el planeta estuviese temblando…

El erizo azul sabía perfectamente que estaban muy jodidos…

* * *

_-Nicolás: Bueno… como compensación por no haber subido en tanto tiempo ahora les traigo el siguiente capítulo muy rápido… y debo decirles que… ¡Entramos en la recta final del Fic! *Aplaude*_

_-Sonic: Queremos aclarar que no sabemos que se fumó este chico para escribir semejante bizarreada en el comienzo del capítulo…_

_-Nicolás: Yo no fumo ¬¬_

_-Knuckles: *Relee el principio del capítulo* Nadie que leyera este capítulo diría eso… _

_-Nicolás: ¬¬U_

_-Tails: Seguramente lo haya escrito luego de tomarse todo un camión de cerveza…_

_-Nicolás: ¡Yo no tomo alcohol!_

_-Shadow: *Relee el principio del capítulo* Nadie que leyera este capítulo diría eso…_

_-Nicolás: ¡Me cansé! ¬¬X… paso a dar las gracias por los Reviews a: _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, es verdad, era obvio que Rouge actuaría de esa forma contra Reue xD… si, Reychel ya la tiene personal con Shade, hasta trató de matarla aun en las ultimas… Espio y Zekrom estaban algo igualados, pero como se demostró, el camaleón es más fuerte… no creas eh, la diferencia entre Max y Tails no es tanta, lo que pasa es que el zorrito es algo miedoso y no confía del todo en sus habilidades, es más fuerte de lo que él mismo cree ser; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, pues, se lo agradezco en verdad, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado (Por mas que no haya peleas ^^U)… lo del Raid es una buena idea xD… y "Polipolar" es un término perfecto para definir a Reue… ;P_

_-Neir: *Lee el capitulo* ¿Y este que se fumó? O_o_

_-Nicolás: *Grita con frustración*_

_-Jessica: *Lee el capitulo* ¿Este se tomó todo un camión de cervezas o qué? O_o_

_-Nicolás: ¡Ahhhhh! *Hablando rápidamente y atropellando las palabras* ¡Paso a darles las gracias a los que han leído este Fic y dejado Reviews antes: __a _**Napo-1**_, a _**Tsubasa**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, a _**Kira-Writer**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a _**Luna Modoki**_, a _**Maika Luna**_, a _**Brenda**_, a _**Tina-117 **_y a_** Lilyanna the Cat**_!_

_-Nicolás (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego! *Todo el resto seguía diciendo varias cosas que no vienen a cuento*_


	47. Poder

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capítulo 47: Un enemigo temible, Parte 2: Poder._

_-Sabana Mazuriana._

"Que extraño…"-Se fijó el chico mirando la bandada de aves que se alejaban desordenadamente hacia el horizonte-"… los animales están actuando muy raro…"-Afirmó al dirigir su vista hacia otro lado-"¿… será que ellos también sienten esa poderosa energía?"-Se preguntó curiosamente poniendo una de sus manos en el mentón-"Es en verdad maligna y muy grande… pero no tanto como la que sentí en aquel momento… ni tampoco es la misma…"-Analizó al formar en su rostro una expresión de seriedad muy poco común en él-"… Ah…"-Suspiró con resignación al rascarse un poco su cabello verde y recostarse contra uno de los árboles que había en ese lugar-"… si fuese más cerca no dudaría en ir… pero es al otro lado del planeta… sería un viaje largo… además la semana que viene tenemos un amistoso contra la Selección de Spagonia…"-Se recordó al cerrar los ojos para descansar un poco-"… que lata…"

* * *

_-Desierto de Mazuri._

Una extraña sensación golpeó su mente de repente, no sabría definirlo con palabras. Parecía un mal presentimiento, juraría que se asemejaba a uno, aunque tenía algo diferente, se sentía quizás más como si fuese algo maligno… pero no tenía sentido… parecería como si estuviese a miles de kilómetros de distancia… sin embargo, podía sentirlo como si estuviese enfrente suyo…

"¿Blaze, te ocurre algo?"-Le preguntó la chica que estaba sacando agua del oasis al ver que su vista se había perdido en un punto del horizonte.

"Ah…"-Soltó ella al lograr salir de sus pensamientos-"… no es nada… solo que…"-Atinó a decir sin dejar de mirar hacia el lugar en donde sentía esa extraña… energía-"¿… no has sentido algo raro, Marine?"-Preguntó la gata lila al voltear a ver a su compañera.

"¿Algo extraño?"-Preguntó la mapache marrón con extrañeza, solo para luego echarse a reír-"¡El calor debe estar afectando tu cabeza!"

"¿Sabes que el calor no me afecta, verdad?"-Le cuestionó Blaze mirándola de reojo.

"Jeje, como sea, no siento nada…"-Respondió Marine sinceramente metiendo agua del oasis en un par de cantimploras.

"(Espero que no sea nada grave…)"-Formuló su deseo al volver a posar su mirada sobre el horizonte.

* * *

_-Templo de Gaia, Spagonia._

"¿Sientes eso?"-Cuestionó él mirando hacia la lejanía, más allá incluso de la gran bastedad de la ciudad.

"Si…"-Respondió ella volteando a verlo-"… es una potente energía oscura… sin embargo… no se parece a una de los 4 Demonios…"

"¿Y cómo sabrías eso si nunca sentiste uno?"-Les preguntó una voz a su espalda, provocando que ambos se diesen la vuelta al instante, viendo a la chica que les hablaba entre las sombras, al reconocerla, ambos se calmaron completamente.

"Odio esa costumbre tuya de aparecer siempre de repente"-Dijo la otra chica con algo de molestia al regresar su mirada hacia donde estaba antes.

"Eso les pasa por no estar lo suficientemente atentos…"-Afirmó la que estaba en la oscuridad mientras se miraba las uñas.

"No es eso y lo sabes…"-Corrigió el hombre cruzado de brazos-"… es simplemente que eres capaz de ocultar completamente el enorme poder que tienes… incluso también ese instinto asesino tuyo que se siente a kilómetros…"

"Pero… me estoy impacientando…"-Murmuró ella, con un tono de voz que parecía reflejar como si tratase de ocultar algo casi con desesperación-"¡… hace años que no tengo un buen oponente!"-Exclamó con rabia contenida a la par que la uña de su dedo índice se volvía roja y se agrandaba un poco-"¡Los malditos 4 Demonios no se dignan a aparecer! ¡Y tengo prohibido pelear contra otros Guardianes o con los Reyes!"

"Tranquilízate…"-Pidió su compañera con pesadez-"… odio cuando te dan esos ataques de adrenalina…"

"¿Hay algo que no odies?"-Formuló la pregunta a la par que ponía una mueca algo sádica.

"No…"

"Incluso esa energía que están sintiendo ahora…"-Recomenzó a hablar sin prestar atención a la respuesta que había recibido-"¡… es solo una jodida basura que no podría entretenerme ni diez segundos!"-Vociferó haciendo un tajo a un costado con su mano derecha, provocando que un fino hilo rojo marcase la trayectoria en el aire, justo antes de que la pared que se encontraba en su camino se cortase emulando perfectamente el trazo que se dibujó en el espacio.

Ambos presentes atinaron a reprender a su compañera, sin embargo, sus intentos fueron interrumpidos por una cálida voz que se escuchó desde el umbral que daba a esa habitación.

"Shaula…"-La llamó una chica que estaba caminando hacia ella.

"Mère…"-Murmuró la pantera negra con enojo al verla de reojo.

"… respeta mas este templo sagrado… después de todo, es la morada de Gaia…"-Le pidió la perrita de cabellos verdes con un tono que se oía por demás autoritario… aunque al mismo tiempo este era muy gentil.

"¡Yo hago lo que se me da la puta gana!"-Afirmó con gran rudeza-"¡Ya te lo he dicho mil veces! ¡Aunque sea uno de tus guardianes tú no eres mis jefa!"

"Sé que ese hecho no me hace tu jefa, Shaula…"-Dijo Mère acercándose a ella, mientras un aura dorada aparecía a su alrededor-"… lo que me hace tu jefa, es el hecho de que puedo ser más fuerte que tú…"

"¡Como sea!"-Soltó la pantera con desdén al pasar caminando a su lado y salir de allí sin voltear hacía atrás.

"Pienso que hubiera sido más correcto para ella nacer como Demonio que como Guardián…"-Murmuró con pesadez la chica lince viendo como su compañera se marchaba de esa forma.

"A veces el destino tiene un sentido del humor algo extraño, Alrisha…"-Rió Mère al acercase a mirar por la ventana.

"De todos modos, es mejor que Shaula se guarde toda esa adrenalina para cuando llegue el momento…"-Afirmó el león todavía cruzado de brazos-"… por más que esa gran energía no sea una amenaza en este instante, es una prueba de que las cosas comenzarán a empeorar de aquí en adelante…"

"Elnath tiene razón"-Reconfirmó la perrita con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

"Aunque no podamos catalogarlo como amenaza…"-Comenzó a sugerir Alrisha-"¿… no sería mejor que uno de nosotros fuese hasta allí y se encargara de esa energía como medida de precaución?"

"Descuida… eso no será necesario…"-Respondió-"… hay otros que se encargaran de eso…"-Finalizó con calidez, provocando que los otros dos se mirasen con dudas.

A veces no la entendían muy bien a ella tampoco…

* * *

_-Parque Central, Empire City._

"¡Esta vez te pasaste deberás!"-Lo regañó ella con rudeza.

"Eso le pasó por distraerse"-Afirmó él con indiferencia mirando hacia otro lado.

"¡Oye, Nico! ¿Me escuchas?"-Le preguntó la cisne al chico que estaba derribado en el suelo, aunque este no contestó-"¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Lo dejaste inconsciente!"-Volvió a reprocharle.

"¡Ya te dije que le pasó por mirar a otro lado en el medio de una pelea!"-Reafirmó el erizo marrón.

"¡No! ¡Eso pasa porque son un par de brutos!"-Contrarió la chica incorporándose.

"Que estupidez… aunque, si me pongo a pensarlo, él no suele distraerse cuando pelea…"-Reflexionó un poco.

"¿Tú tienes la capacidad de pensar?"-Cuestionó ella con tono de burla.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!"-Exclamó con enojo.

* * *

_-Pueblo Lunae, Shamar._

"¡Lady Arcana!"-Escuchó como una voz la llamaba desde su espalda, con un tono que hacía parecer como si fuese una orden.

La mujer se dio un poco la vuelta, lo suficiente para poder llegar a ver de reojo a la persona que solicitaba su atención.

"¡A donde va?"-Cuestionó él con un tono que parecía reflejar su conocimiento acerca de la respuesta que tendría.

"Sabes muy bien a donde voy, Jadu…"-Dijo ella mostrándole un sonrisa al reanudar su caminata.

"¡Tía!"-Exclamó el conejo marrón tomándole la muñeca para detenerla-"¡Aun si esa energía no es lo bastante grande para obligarte a usar todo tu poder, si te obligará a luchar enserio… y eso implicaría que tú…!"-Le recordó casi con desesperación.

"¡Yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados al sentir eso!"-Afirmó la coneja con determinación-"¡Sin importarlo que me pase, no puedo dejar que ellas mueran!"

"¡Sabes bien que no te dejaré ir a morir de esa forma…!"-Contrarió-"¡… yo iré!"

"Jadu, sé que tú madre te pidió que nos protegieras a toda costa…"-Contestó Arcana poniendo una mano en su hombro y hablándole con un tono cálido-"… pero este enemigo sería demasiado para t…"-Trató de continuar, sin embargo, algo le impidió seguir, un repentino dolor que le golpeó el pecho desde adentro sin advertencia-"… mierda… ¿Por qué… justo ahora?"-Logró decir con una expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro mientras caía de rodillas agarrándose el tórax.

"¡Lady Arcana!"-Exclamó Jadu con preocupación.

"(¡Jessica…! ¡…Yamila…! ¡… todavía no pueden morir..:! ¡… todavía no!)"-Rogaba la mujer para sí casi con desesperación, mientras algunas lágrimas de frustración resbalaban por su rostro.

* * *

_-Central City, United Federation. 8:15 pm._

"¡No es posible!"-Exclamó Shadow con incredulidad.

"¡Es la transformación que usaba Alpha! ¡Estoy seguro!"-Afirmó Sonic apretando un poco los dientes.

En efecto, el color del equidna había pasado a ser dorado brillante, sus iris perdieron la pupila y se volvieron azules turquesa, sus púas ahora estaban erizadas hacia el cielo. Además, su cuerpo era rodeado por una resplandeciente aura de color oro que, a su vez, era cruzada por una gran cantidad de destellos eléctricos.

"¡Es la Forma Mega!"-Gritaron Knuckles y Yamila al mismo tiempo.

"¡¿Mega?"-Exclamaron casi todos sus compañeros con gran sorpresa.

"Es verdad… se supone que era un transformación de Alpha…"-Analizó Rouge para sí al recordar lo que había leído en aquel expediente.

El equidna y la coneja verdad se miraron un segundo, luego el chico comenzó hablar de forma algo apresurada.

"Para alcanzar la Forma Mega se debe elevar el nivel de Ki hasta más allá del límite físico, induciendo en el cuerpo el estado artificial de la transformación al liberar una buena parte del potencial oculto… esto requiere no solo un gran entrenamiento, si no también de una habilidad natural… y aunque Alpha sea un enemigo, debo admitir que es un genio cuando se refiere al control del Ki… por eso a pesar de todo no es tan raro que haya podido lograrlo… pero Gamma es otro tema… ¿Cómo rayos le hizo!"-Cuestionó al final apretando fuertemente los puños.

"¡Digamos que es un regalo de parte de Alpha!"-Rió Mega Gamma de forma algo sádica al escuchar lo que el equidna estaba diciendo-"¡Será mejor que te prepares Knuckles! ¡Cuando mate a Beta será tu turno!"-Advirtió al verlo de reojo durante un segundo, solo para después volver a ver al súper lobo oscuro-"¡Espero que me diviertas un poco Camarada!"-Le pidió burlonamente al poner en guardia.

"¡No soy tu Camarada! ¡Nunca lo fui maldito!"-Contrarió Dark Súper Barto con violencia agrandando su aura de oscuridad-"¡Pagarás por todas las personas que has herido! ¡Te enviaré directo al Infierno!"-Afirmó al colocarse en posición de ataque.

"¡Hablas como si nunca hubieses lastimado a nadie!"-Se burló el mega equidna-"¡Pero esto que pasó aquí es en parte tú culpa! ¡Todas las personas que murieron hoy en esta ciudad son tú responsabilidad también!"

"¡Bloody Claw!"-Exclamó el lobo al salir en envestida a toda velocidad antes de que su enemigo terminase de hablar. Realizando un rápido y poderoso tajo horizontal con las garras de su mano derecha con dirección al cuello de este.

Sin embargo, el ataque no logró llegar a su objetivo, ya que Mega Gamma lo esquivó agachándose velozmente.

"¡Es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien cuando habla!"-Replicó al aprovechar su posición para descargar un fuerte gancho directo en la mandíbula de su oponente.

Sin embargo, y a pesar del aturdimiento que esto generó en el súper lobo oscuro, este fue capaz de intentar contestar en esa complicada posición utilizando una patada circular con su pierna izquierda. Pero a pesar de la velocidad y precisión que esta traía, no pudo evitar ser bloqueada por el brazo derecho del mega equidna. Quien aprovechó eso para reunir energía en su mano libre, solo para descargarla en forma de esfera directo en el pecho de su enemigo.

La potencia de la explosión, lo arrojó a gran velocidad hacia atrás, aunque se vio posibilitado para frenar luego de volar un buen tramo.

Dark Súper Barto apretó fuertemente los puños y los dientes con gran frustración, sentía que solo estaban jugando con él.

"¿Por qué pones esa cara?"-Cuestionó Mega Gamma con diversión-"Ya te había advertido de forma clara que la época donde eras más fuerte que yo estaba muy detrás"-Afirmó soltando una risa por demás burlona al final.

"¡Cierra la boca!"-Exclamó desapareciendo en una repentina luz.

"Siempre tan predecible…"-Suspiró el mega equidna arrojando un codazo hacia su izquierda, que sorpresivamente impactó contra la mejilla del lobo que intentó atacar por dicho flanco. El ataque fue tan potente que provocó que este saliese despedido hasta chocar con varias de las carpas médicas que todavía seguían de pie, al menos hasta ese instante.

"¡No puede ser! ¡A pesar de lo fuerte que es Barto e incluso con semejante transformación no puede ponerle un dedo encima a Gamma!"-Protestó Rouge con impotencia.

"Todavía no entiendo cómo fue que Gamma obtuvo tanto poder…"-Comenzó a decir Knuckles dando un par de pasos al frente con decisión-"… ni me importa…"-Agregó en el momento en el que se encorvó.

"Knuckles… ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?"-Le preguntó Sonic al notar su extraña actitud.

"¡Todo lo que sé es que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados en un situación como esta!"-Afirmó al mismo instante en el que un aura dorada comenzaba a rodearlo.

En ese instante, y con el acompañamiento de un gran grito, el equidna rojo empezó a cargar una gigantesca cantidad de energía, esta era tal que el resto del grupo tuvo que sostenerse para evitar que el fuerte viento desatado se los llevase.

"¡Knuckles? ¿Acaso tú…!"-Fue lo que intentó cuestionar el erizo azul haciendo todo lo posible para no salir volando.

"¡No puede ser!"-Negó Mega Gamma con sorpresa al notar lo que estaba pasando-"¡No pienso dejarte…!"-Intentó afirmar al momento de tratar de atacarlo desde lejos usando energía, pero no pudo hacerlo.

"¡Tú estás peleando conmigo!"-Le recordó Dark Súper Barto al darle un poderoso puñetazo en la mejilla aprovechando su distracción.

Pero no pensó en detenerse allí, por lo que acto seguido, le descargó un fuertísimo gancho directo en el estomago.

Los repentinos ataques tomaron al mega equidna completamente por sorpresa, impidiéndole cualquier intento por bloquearlos. Y, por más que le hayan dolido, no le habían hecho del daño suficiente como para detener de todo su contraataque…

"¡Maldito!"-Exclamó con furia al reunir una gran cantidad de energía en su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que la dirigía hacía el rostro de su enemigo, intentando liberarla a muy corta distancia.

Sin embargo, los buenos reflejos del súper lobo oscuro le permitieron mover su cabeza hacia un costado, causando que el poderoso rayo pasase de largo sin tocarlo, perdiéndose entre las ruinas de la cuidad y detonando estruendosamente en la lejanía. Aunque ahora eso no importaba mucho que digamos…

Ya que Dark Súper Barto, al esquivar el ataque, había preparado algo prácticamente igual, reuniendo una gran parte de su poder en su puño, el cual descargó directamente sobre el mentón de su rival al mismo tiempo que liberaba toda la energía acumulada, golpeando al mega equidna de lleno con toda la potencia de esta, proyectándolo a gran velocidad hacia el cielo.

"¡Me las pagarás!"-Gritó con enojo Mega Gamma al lograr frenar su vuelo-"¡Te volaré en pedazos!"-Afirmó al llevar sus manos hacia adelante y cargar en ellas una gran cantidad de energía.

"¡Eso no pasará!"-Contrarió el súper lobo oscuro haciendo lo mismo.

"¡Hell Flash!"

"¡Chaos Lance!"

Dos haces de luces se proyectaron en ese instante desde las palmas de ambos contendientes, a gran velocidad estos surcaron el aire, sus trayectorias estaban marcadas para cruzarse, encontrándose entre sí en el punto medio, luchando uno contra el otro por imponerse. Las fuerzas parecían ser de igual intensidad, manteniéndose en total equilibrio durante unos instantes… pero estos, no duraron mucho…

Súbitamente, el Hell Flash comenzó a ganar terreno sobre el Chaos Lance de forma por demás apresurada… aunque Dark Súper Barto luchaba desesperadamente por liberar la cantidad de energía necesaria para evitarlo, esto no era suficiente, su enemigo lo superaba, eso estaba claro… ya todo parecía estar perdido… o no…

De la misma forma repentina una gigantesca esfera de energía impactó en el punto medio del choque de poderes, desviando ambos impulsos directamente hacia el tormentoso cielo oscuro, donde atravesaron las nubes negras y se perdieron en el vacio del infinito espacio.

"¡Qué rayos…?"-Llegó a cuestionar Mega Gamma viendo casi en estado de shock la forma en que su ataque había sido redirigido tan fácilmente, sin embargo, no pudo preocuparse mucho por ello, ya que repentinamente alguien le dio un poderoso golpe doble en la nuca que lo precipitó directamente hacia el suelo.

Pero antes de que estrellase contra este, sintió como un fuertísimo rodillazo impactaba en su estomago deteniendo por completo su caída, convirtiendo toda la inercia en una fuerza opuesta que suprimió todo el aire que tenía en su tórax, incluso obligándolo a escupir un poco de sangre.

La sorpresa de estos súbitos ataques le impidió hacer nada, ni siquiera sabía quién era el que lo estaba haciendo sufrir de esta manera, aunque no pudo pensar mucho en ello, ya que, de improvisto, le dieron un potente codazo en la espalda que, ahora sí, lo terminó estrellando en el piso con gran fuerza.

En ese instante, intentó reincorporarse rápidamente para poder contraatacar a su agresor, pero no pudo lograrlo ya que, quien quiera que fuese este, pudo notar su reacción y darle una poderosa patada en la cara, haciéndolo volar unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. Sin embargo, se vio posibilitado a girar en el aire, cayendo de pie aunque viéndose arrastrado algunos metros debido a la todavía presente inercia.

En ese momento pudo reparar en la persona que lo había estado atacando, quedándose sorprendido por notar quien era, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… se suponía que con este nuevo poder ese tipo no podría ponerle un dedo encima... pero le estaba dando prácticamente una paliza… eso no tenía sentido, sin embargo, al fijarse correctamente, fue capaz de ver que Knuckles había cambiado un poco, aunque no dispuso del tiempo necesario para contemplarlo del todo bien.

"Gou Hadoken"-Prácticamente murmuró mientras le apuntaba con una mano al instante en el que lanzaba una poderosa esfera de energía de la palma directamente hacia Mega Gamma.

Este, por su parte, logró ver el intento agresor y ladeó su cuerpo lo suficiente para que el orbe energético pasase a un costado, terminando por impactar contra algunos escombros que se encontraban a varios cientos de metros, aunque este causó una explosión tal que la onda expansiva se sintió de una manera que la hacía parecer como si esta hubiera ocurrido a solo escasos centímetros.

El ventarrón desatado levantó una gran polvareda en el lugar, la cual no tardó mucho en irse disipando, permitiendo a su vez, comenzar a reconocer el destello dorado en forma de aura que rodeaba al equidna anteriormente rojo, que ahora era del mismo color que ese brillo que despedía, además todas sus púas estaban completamente erizadas como si tratasen de tocar el cielo, otro cambio drástico y muy notorio era el hecho de que sus iris habían dejado de ser violetas y se habían vuelto color azul turquesa, perdiendo por completo sus pupilas.

El ahora mega equidna estaba parado de forma completamente imponente mirando con seriedad al que ahora era su oponente, aunque ladeando su cabeza un poco para ver al que ahora era su compañero de equipo.

"¿Quieres que dé una mano con este tipo?"-Le preguntó Mega Knuckles a la persona que estaba a su lado.

"No creo tener muchas opciones"-Respondió Dark Súper Barto con sinceridad al limpiarse la sangre que le había estado saliendo de los ojos momentos antes usando el dorso de su mano.

En ese instante, Mega Gamma solo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, provocando que el par lo mirase ahora de forma extrañada.

"Vaya… nunca hubiera imaginado que Knuckles se guardase semejante carta de triunfo…"-Comentó Rouge con verdadera sorpresa, aunque en ese instante cambió su expresión por una media sonrisa-"… Knuckie se ve bastante bien a decir verdad…"-Agregó murmurando.

"… había sentido cuando hacía eso la otra noche… pero ahora que lo veo… se ve en verdad imponente…"-Murmuró Shade para sí misma con un leve tono de admiración.

"(¡Mierda! ¡No solamente es Sonic! ¡Sino que el infeliz de Knuckles también se volvió más fuerte que yo! ¡No puedo permitir eso! ¡Yo soy la Forma de Vida Perfecta!)"-Analizaba Shadow con gran frustración apretando los dientes y los puños.

"No creí que ese equidna tuviese ese poder escondido… no está nada mal…"-Admitió Yamila sonriendo de una forma que se podría tildar de hasta malvada.

"Guau… eso en verdad no lo esperaba…"-Comentó Sonic algo conmocionado.

Mega Gamma, por su parte, solamente seguía riendo de forma por demás burlona.

"¿Qué es lo gracioso?"-Preguntó Mega Knuckles sin inmutarse demasiado.

"¡Que ambos son tan ingenuos que creen que con ese nivel de poder podrán ganarme!"-Respondió entre burlas cruzándose de brazos-"¡Eso solo me confirma que son unos completos ilusos!"

"No deberías guiarte por mis ataques de hacer rato"-Afirmó colocándose en guardia-"¡Solo fueron un calentamiento!"

"Te advierto que guiarte por eso tampoco te servirá de nada a ti"-Contrarió descruzándose de brazos-"¡Todavía no te he mostrado mi verdadero poder!"-Explicó colocando sus puños cerrados a un costado.

"¿Qué carajo quieres decir con eso!"-Cuestionó Dark Súper Barto asumido una postura más bien de defensa.

"¡Que aun no llegué a mi limite!"-Gritó al comenzar a ser rodeado por una gigantesca aura oscura que su fusionó con el destello dorado y cubrió por completo al equidna.

"¡No puede ser que…!"-Comenzó a negar Mega Knuckles, pero la tremenda presión generada por la acumulación de energía lo obligó a dejar de hablar para afirmarse al suelo lo más posible.

"¡Es imposible!"-Exclamó con incredulidad Dark Súper Barto en la misma postura que su compañero.

Si el poder de Gamma antes era gigantesco, ahora quizás solo podría ser definido como colosal. Los destellos eléctricos que cruzaban su aura ahora habían pasado a ser de color completamente negros, la esclerótica de los ojos del equidna se había vuelto amarilla aunque conservando el azul turquesa del iris, sus púas seguían erizadas, pero el color de su cuerpo había pasado de ser dorado a ser gris claro.

"¿Qué rayos significa esa transformación!"-Cuestionó el mega equidna completamente impresionado por el repentino cambio de su rival.

"Es solo una combinación entre la Mega Forma de Alpha y mi Forma Sombría"-Explicó con algo de sadismo en su voz.

"¡Cómo es eso siquiera posible?"-Preguntó el súper lobo oscuro con el mismo tono de sorpresa que su camarada.

"Pues, eso se debe a que fusioné el ADN de Alpha con el mío"-Resumió-"¡Ahora poseo los poderes de los dos combinados, e incluso al mezclarse surgió una fuerza todavía mayor!"

"No creo que Alpha se hubiese prestado para algo como eso…"-Contrarió Dark Súper Barto.

"Digamos que no tenía muchas opciones…"-Rió por lo bajo-"… al menos no después de que lo matara"

"¡Mataste a tu propio compañero?"-Cuestionó Mega Knuckles algo consternado por la repentina declaración.

"Nunca lo vi como un compañero… solo era un estorbo, aunque me sirvió mucho después de muerto…"-Admitió burlonamente al comenzar a reírse un poco-"¡… así son las cosas, no sirvió para nada estando vivo! ¡Pero muerto me fue muy útil!"

"Eres… un desgraciado…"-Murmuró con frustración.

"Di lo que quieras… ¡Solo es música para mis oídos!"-Afirmó al formar un rostro por demás sádico justo antes de salir directamente a la envestida frontal en contra de sus oponentes.

Esperen un segundo… ¿Frontal?... en efecto, Mega Gamma había salido al ataque frontal, pero sus dos contrincantes dejaron de verlo al instante, solo para sentir como unos codazos los golpeaban fuertemente a ambos en la espalda. La potencia del imprevisto asalto por poco provocó que los dos se estrellasen contra el suelo, pero gracias a unos rápido reflejos, ambos pudieron apoyarse en este con sus manos para girar, aterrizando de pie al mismo tiempo que se alejaban de su enemigo.

"(¡Que velocidad!)"-Se dijo Dark Súper Barto con sorpresa.

"(¡Se suponía que nos atacaría por el frente, pero en solo un segundo nos atacó por la espalda!)"-Analizó Mega Knuckles con frustración.

"Knuckles…"-Dijo su nombre para llamarle la atención-"… en parte me alegra que ahora formes parte de este combate…"-Admitió con algo de sadismo-"¡… ahora podré devolverte todas las que me hiciste!"

"No podrán ganarle…"-Comentó Espio con algo de frustración.

"Es verdad… la diferencia es bastante grande…"-Agregó Yamila con un tono más bien calmado.

"Yamila… sé perfectamente que tú nunca quieres meterte en cosas como estas... pero, por favor… ve y ayúdalos… se que con tu ayuda podrán ganarle…"-Le pidió Jessica a su hermana con algo de desesperación en su voz.

"Solo espera que revise mi agenda…"-Dijo la coneja verde sacando una pequeña libreta de su escote.

"(¿Cuántas cosas guarda allí?)"-Se cuestionó Sonic mirándola algo sorprendido.

"¿Qué miras?"-Le preguntó Amy con una expresión de enojo algo disimulada.

"¡Nada!"-Respondió el erizo rápidamente con algo de miedo.

"¡Yamila!"-Protestó la coneja roja.

"Está bien…"-Suspiró al guardar la libreta y dar un par de pasos al frente-"… ya hará bastante tiempo que no me ejercito… no me vendría nada mal un poco de movimiento…"-Afirmó la poner una expresión por demás sádica al mismo tiempo que un aura oscura la rodeaba.

* * *

_-Nicolás: ¡Se los dejo aquí! Pues… siento el retraso, y bla bla bla… como de costumbre -_-U_

_-Tails: Bueno, ahora les aclararemos que cuando Gamma se transforma ya estando en Mega, la transformación se llama Modo Sombrío, por ende deberíamos llamarlo Mega Gamma Black Mode (Usamos Black en lugar de Shadow para evitar confusiones)._

_-Neir: Ok, como han podido observar hubo una gran cantidad de apariciones anticipadas de muchos personajes que entraran en la trama a su debido tiempo, pero ya se los vamos presentando._

_-Nicolás: En todo caso, paso ahora a darles las gracias por los Reviews a: _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_…_

_-Barto: ¡No olvides que no me llamo Beta!_

_-Nicolás: Ya lo sabemos ¬¬… *Suspira*; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, todavía no entiendo cómo me salió así el inicio del capítulo, no sé que habré fumado para poder escribir eso xD… si, ¡Que ya era hora que alguien se lo dijera a Neir! xD_

_-Neir: Cállate ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: :D… *Continua*… y bueno, Gamma es un villano por demás odiable, lo hice con esa intensión, ya luego les contaré para que xD… ¡Ya falta poco para que termine el Fic! :D… ¡Si mis cálculos no fallan faltan 4 capítulos más! :D; a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, si, Gamma es un infeliz y se ha vuelto infernalmente fuerte, así que todos están en problemas xD… y si… ¡Planeo cerrar el Fic con broche de diamante directamente! W!_

_-Tails: ¡Ah! ¡Y les queremos aclarar que no usaremos el gastado giro argumental de hacer que Dali despierte justo cerca del final para salvar a todos! ¡Ya lo hemos hecho en el Arco de Angel Island y no lo volveremos a usar! ¡No queremos ser repetitivos ni predecibles!_

_-Neir: Y yo paso a darles las gracias por haber leído el Fic y dejado Reviews anteriormente: __a _**Napo-1**_, a _**Tsubasa**_, a _**Darkblue24**_, a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, a _**Kira-Writer**_, a _**Lightning the Fox**_, a _**Luna Modoki**_, a _**Maika Luna**_, a _**Brenda**_, a _**Tina-117**_y a_**Lilyanna the Cat**_._

_-Barto: Bueno… supongo que eso sería todo…_

_-Barto, Neir, Tails y Nico (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	48. Serpiente

_-The Chaos Complot _

_Capítulo 48: Un enemigo temible, Parte 3: Serpiente._

"¡Chaos Spear!"-Exclamó Dark Súper Barto al tratar de golpear a quemarropa a su oponente con la energía que había reunido en su mano.

Sin embargo, este la esquivó rápidamente dando un salto por sobre el lobo, solamente para aprovechar esa posición y dispararle un orbe energético directo en su desprotegida espalda, derribándolo al instante.

"¡Metsu Hadoken!"-Vociferó Mega Knuckles llevando ambos brazos hacia adelante, disparando una poderosa ráfaga directo hacia el mega equidna oscuro.

Este solo miró el poderoso ataque con diversión en su rostro, esperando hasta que este estuviese muy cerca, usando ese instante para llevar su brazo hacia atrás solo para adelantarlo rápidamente, cancelando la energía que se dirigía hacia él con la suya propia, desatando una fuerte explosión así como una espesa nube de polvo que la acompañó.

Esto impidió por completo que el mega equidna pudiese saber la localización exacta de su oponente, y lo que no sabía es que esa era su intensión en un primer momento. Pero posiblemente se haya dado cuenta en el instante en que uno de los brazos de Mega Gamma Black Mode salió de la humareda a gran velocidad y lo tomó de la cara, comenzando a arrástralo hacia él, que lo esperaba con su puño rodeado de una energía oscura con forma de espada.

Mientras el brazo izquierdo regresaba a su tamaño original, el otro preparaba el ataque para acabar con él, por lo que no desperdició tiempo y preparó un rápido contraataque.

"¡Gou Hadoken!"-Exclamó llevando hacia adelante el poder que reunió en su mano para interceptar la hoja energética.

El resultado del choque fue una poderosa onda expansiva que permitió que Mega Knuckles se viese liberado del agarre, lo cual al mismo tiempo dejó el espacio libre para un rápido contraataque aprovechando su mano libre para repetir una técnica idéntica a la anterior, impactando con ella directo en el rostro de su oponente.

Esto sacó completamente de balance al mega equidna oscuro, comenzando a hacer que cayese de espaldas, dejándolo completamente vulnerable, cosa que no fue desaprovechada.

"¡Bloody Claws!"-Gritó el súper lobo oscuro que se había recuperado del anterior ataque y en este momento se disponía a descargar sus garras contra el pecho de su enemigo.

Lo cual ni siquiera dudó en hacer, clavándoselas con gran fuerza en el pecho al mismo tiempo que lo estampaba duramente contra el suelo, enterrándolo en una profunda grieta.

Pero, en ningún momento siquiera pensó en detenerse allí por lo que utilizó las otras garras de igual forma, esto lo hizo por puro instinto, un instinto que ya había sentido antes una vez antes, lo obligaba a seguir atacando violentamente, una y otra vez, retiraba sus garras y las volvía a clavar con fuerza de forma intercalada mientras dejaba escapar unos desgarradores gritos de frustración.

Finalmente, pudo detenerse, su respiración se había vuelto agitada, su corazón estaba latiendo de forma apresurada, la sangre le hervía como nunca y esta estaba saliendo de nuevo por sus ojos con la forma de lágrimas. En ese momento, tratando de tranquilizarse, reparó en su enemigo, este estaba derribado en el suelo, los anteriores ataques le dejaron un profundo y gran hueco en el medio del pecho que demostraba la violencia con la que fue atacado… parecía que todo había acabado…

"¡Barto! ¡Aléjate! ¡Eso no es suficiente para acabar con él!"-Llegó a escuchar la advertencia de su compañero, justo al momento en el que recordaba un pequeño detalle que se le había escapado de la mente.

"¡Parece que no tienes buena memoria!"-Exclamó Mega Gamma Black Mode en forma de burla al abrir los ojos y tomarlo sorpresivamente del cuello con una mano mientras estiraba el brazo, haciéndolo chocar contra varias estructuras que este terminaba encontrando en el camino. Aprovechando ese instante, antes de que su otro oponente tuviese tiempo para reaccionar hizo exactamente lo mismo con él, pero esta vez lo alzó a gran altura en el aire-"¡Y tampoco buenos reflejos!"-Afirmó al estampar a Mega Knuckles de cara contra el suelo.

Sin soltarlos a ambos, comenzó a reír de forma maligna mientras la herida del pecho se le cerraba de forma que parecía que esta como si nunca hubiese estado allí para empezar. Se regodeaba de su ventaja, con este nuevo poder estaba muy seguro de su victoria, ninguno de todos los presentes podría ser un rival digno para él, pero esta confianza excesiva fue lo que le impidió notar la presencia de alguien más…

"¡Parece que el que no tiene buenos reflejos…!"-Escuchó como alguien le hablaba con un tono de voz que reflejaba sadismo, al oírla se dispuso a buscar al que había dicho esas palabras, sin embargo no llegó a voltear su cabeza para el momento en que notó algo que provocó un gran shock en su rostro, sus dos brazos se habían separado por completo de sus antebrazos, lo notó por la forma en la que estos caían solos al suelo.

En ese momento, vio a la coneja verde de cabellos oscuros que estaba agachada frente a él dándole la espalda, con su mano derecha extendida a un costado con forma de garra, rápidamente dedujo que ella había utilizado esa mano para arrancarle los brazos, esto era notorio debido al ensangrentado guante marrón que tenía. Disponiéndose a contraatacar trató de levantar una de sus piernas para arrojar una patada, pero su nueva rival fue más rápida.

"¡… eres tú!"-Terminó con su frase sonriendo de forma por demás sádica al tomarlo del rostro con la mano izquierda, llevando la derecha hacia atrás lista para utilizarla.

Al reparar en eso, el mega equidna oscuro creyó ver como a ese brazo lo rodeaba la silueta de una serpiente con grandes colmillos, que se disponía a devorar sin piedad a su presa, de hecho, los ojos de la chica parecían los de una víbora.

"¡_Morsu Serpentium_ (Mordisco de Serpiente)!"-Vociferó Demon Yamila golpeándolo con su mano derecha en la cintura, la potencia de ese ataque fue colosal, tanto así que el torso del equidna se separó por completo de sus piernas, las cuales se desplomaron en el piso mientras el resto de su cuerpo permaneció suspendido en el aire al seguir siendo sostenido de la cara-"¡Para acabar con un Demonio medio de la raza Dark, es necesario destruir su cabeza!"-Afirmó la coneja aumentando en gran medida la fuerza de su agarre, al mismo tiempo que la silueta de la serpiente reaparecía, solo que esta vez lo hacía en la mano izquierda.

Sistemáticamente la presión se incrementó hasta tal extremo que terminó aplastando su cabeza hasta convertirla en poco más que un manojo de carne. En ese momento, soltó lo que quedaba de su enemigo, y esto cayó secamente al suelo.

"Lo... cortó en dos…"-Tartamudeó Tails del tremendo shock que acababa de tener, justo antes de tragar saliva.

"Y… tambien lo decapitó… sin siquiera inmutarse…"-Llegó a decir Amy antes de dejar de mirar debido al asco que esa escena le producía.

"No sé… si eso pueda… catalogarse como "decapitar""-Negó Sonic con la misma cara de conmoción que todo el resto de los espectadores.

"Como lo pensé… mi hermana no ha perdido nada de fuerza…"-Comentó Jessica, que era la única que no estaba sorprendida por los resultados.

"Que mal, no esperaba que fueses tan patético…"-Dijo burlonamente Demon Yamila mientras miraba de reojo lo que había quedado de su oponente-"… tsk, bien… misión cumplida…"-Afirmó al comenzar a caminar hacia el grupo de forma más bien despreocupada a la vez que giraba uno de sus hombros.

Pero, algo no andaba del todo bien, había una cosa que le estaba dando mal espina… eran varias las posibilidades que abarcó, pero todo apuntaba a que eran el par de piernas que se estaban parando por su cuenta a su espalda, si lo más seguro es que fuese eso… de tal forma que se agachó rápidamente para esquivar la patada giratoria que trataron de darle en la cabeza, justo antes de alejarse de un salto.

"Vaya… tal parece que estás en un nivel superior al de los Darks comunes…"-Analizó la coneja con algo de diversión en rostro al notar como el cuerpo faltante de su enemigo comenzaba a formarse a partir de sombras…

"Yo no estoy al nivel de nada común…"-Negó Mega Gamma Black Mode al estirar sus nuevos brazos, como si los estuviese probando-"… aunque admito que esos ataques tuyos fueron muy buenos… no estás a mi altura… tus ataques solo sirvieron porque me tomaron por sorpresa…"-Añadió de forma burlona-"… ahora te enseñaré porqué las personas le tienen miedo a la oscuridad…"-Dijo con malicia, aunque la chica solo rió ante estos dichos...

"Tenerle miedo a la oscuridad… veo que no entiendes nada equidna mediocre…"-Contrarió ella negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus manos en dirección a él y un aura infernal comenzaba a rodearle el cuerpo-"… yo... ¡Soy la oscuridad!"-Afirmó ella al hacer una mueca de sadismo que provocaría terror hasta en la persona más fría-"¡_Lumina Nigra_ (Luz Negra)!"-Exclamó al momento en el que un gigantesco brillo oscuro salió de sus palmas en dirección a su oponente.

"¡¿Qué es eso?"-Cuestionó el mega equidna oscuro al ver como ese ataque se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad-"¡No puede ser!"-Gritó al colocar una de sus manos, con la intensión de detenerlo.

Al chocar contra su mano, la energía se vio forzada a detener su avance, luchando al mismo tiempo por imponerse, pero la fuerza del equidna continuaba deteniendo tan tremendo poder aunque requiriendo de un gran esfuerzo para lograrlo poniendo todo su empeño por lograrlo. Al mismo tiempo, toda esa luz seguía acumulándose en ese punto, obligándolo a incrementar cada vez más la fuerza que ejercía para resistirlo, y en un momento esta fue tal que le obligó a gritar, justo en el instante en el que la energía cayó por su propio peso y desató una gigantesca explosión…

La onda expansiva resultante sacudió todo el lugar, obligando a los presentes a aferrarse firmemente al suelo para intentar resistirla, aunque ni esto fue suficiente y varios se vieron arrastrados por ella a pesar de su corta duración… ya que esta ni siquiera dejó una nube de polvo, todo lo que si vio fue a Mega Gamma Black Mode con un humeante brazo alzado hacia adelante…

"No… no lo puedo creer…"-Negaba Demon Yamila con total sorpresa-"… el _Lumina Nigra_ es mi hechizo más poderoso… pero no le hizo nada…"-Afirmaba bajando los brazos-"… su poder superó ampliamente mis cálculos… no era mentira que mi _Morsu Serpentium_… logró dañarlo solo porque lo tomó por sorpresa…"-Analizó con algo de resignación en su voz.

"Maldita coneja…"-Dijo el equidna mirándose la mano con enojo-"… eso me dolió…"-Agregó apretando los dientes y la mano-"¡… me las vas a pagar!"-Vociferó saliendo a toda velocidad hacia ella descargándole un poderosísimo cabezazo directo en el rostro.

El ataque fue tan fuerte que la tiró al suelo, a la vez que la inercia la arrastraba por este una buena cantidad de metros. La coneja intentó incorporarse, pero solo pudo seguir de rodillas apoyándose en sus manos, viéndose forzada a escupir un poco de sangre de su boca.

"¿Solo… con un ataque… me ha hecho… tanto daño…?"-Se cuestionaba entre marcados jadeos.

Aunque en ese momento, notó que su enemigo estaba parado frente a ella, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para el momento en el que este le dio una patada vertical en la quijada que la levantó bastante en el aire, sin embargo su caída se vio interrumpida por otro golpe con el pie, esta vez a un costado de la cadera, que terminó estrellándola con dureza en el frio piso.

Al volver a tratar de incorporarse, sintió una fuerte punzada en ese lado de la cintura, lo cual la obligó a soltar un grito de dolor junto a un poco de sangre que se vio expulsada de su boca.

"… maldición… me fracturó una parte del hueso sacro… no afectará mucho la motricidad… pero dolerá como la mierda…"-Analizaba al comenzar a incorporarse sin soltarse ese costado.

"¿Qué es lo que te ocurre coneja de mierda?"-Le cuestionó comenzando a caminar hacia ella-"¿Qué no eras la oscuridad? ¿Qué no era yo patético?"-Continuó con sus preguntas levantar la mano-"¡La patética eres tú maldita puta!"-Exclamó al disponerse a realizar un movimiento con su brazo.

Pero, su intento por hacer algo se vio interrumpido, debido a un poderoso puñetazo que recibió sorpresivamente en la mejilla.

"¡Chaos Lance!"-Exclamó la persona que lo había atacado, soltando una buena cantidad de energía de su puño, impactando con esta a quemarropa y propulsando al mega equidna oscuro hacia un costado.

La forma repentina en que había ocurrido ese ataque le impidió cualquier tipo de defensa, por lo que tampoco pudo ver venir el golpe detuvo su vuelo y lo estampó fuertemente contra el suelo.

"¡Gou Hadoken!"-Gritó el que lo había atacado, detonando a esa distancia su poderosa técnica.

Esto desató una gran y densa humareda, que los cubrió a ambos por completo, impidiendo al resto ver el resultado de tal ataque. Los pocos segundos que transcurrieron se volvieron casi eternos, durante ellos no ocurrió ningún movimiento extraño, ni siquiera un simple ruido provenía del espeso humo… ¿Acaso el ataque había sido tan fuerte que los había dañado a los dos?

Ese no pareció ser el caso… ya que Mega Knuckles terminó siendo despedido de allí de forma algo brutal.

"¡Knuckles!"-Exclamó Dark Súper Barto al interceptar el vuelo del mega equidna, logrando atraparlo para evitar que se estrellara contra unos cuantos escombros que tenían detrás.

"¡Son unas ratas muy resistentes y molestas!"-Afirmó Mega Gamma Black Mode al salir de la humareda-"¡¿Qué no pueden morirse de una jodida vez?"-Cuestionó con gran enfado encendiendo su aura de forma por demás violenta.

Los tres reaccionaron rápido y se colocaron en guardia, listos para intentar resistir lo que sea que fuese a venir.

"¡Hell…!"-Intentó gritar dispuesto a atacarlos, sin embargo lo que pareció una potente ráfaga de viento que pasó por el medio del trió y lo golpeó sorpresivamente en el rostro, obligándolo a detenerse y dar algunos pasos hacia atrás-"¡¿Quién se atreve a…?"-Trató de cuestionar mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le salía de la nariz, pero esta vez tampoco pudo llegar a terminar la frase.

Nadie llegó a ver cómo, solo fueron capaces de notar un destello multicolor que pasó entre ellos e impactó al mega equidna oscuro con gran fuerza directo en el estomago.

"¡Súper Sonic Wind!"-Exclamó el erizo que estaba todavía incrustando su puño en el torso del enemigo.

En ese instante, una fuertísima corriente de aire se proyectó desde sus nudillos, impactando a quemarropa a su rival, provocando que saliera disparado varios cientos de metros hacia atrás, atravesando todo lo que encontraba en el camino.

"Perdónanos, pero somos algo testarudos como para morirnos tan fácilmente"-Se disculpó Hyper Sonic de forma por demás burlona mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

* * *

_-Nicolás: Bueno, se los dejo hasta aquí… y si, fue más corto que otros capítulos… pero así se deja más con la intriga ^^_

_-Neir: Por cierto, quisiera aclararles que cuando Nico se refirió en el capítulo anterior a que faltaban 4 para final, lo dijo sin contar el epilogo… por lo que de esta forma el Fic terminaría en el Capítulo 52 de no producirse cambios de último momento._

_-Tails: Pues, como han visto, no solamente Yamila se ha unido a la batalla… sino que también lo ha hecho Sonic… ¡El combate está llegando a su clímax, jeje!_

_-Nicolás: Ok, ahora paso a darles las gracias por los Reviews a: a _**Dark-KannaI**_, vamos por puntos para hacer las cosas más simples:_

-Sip, pero salió :3

-Ni lo dude, se lo confirmo desde ahora, ambas aparecerán en la segunda parte :D

-(Sabía que se daría cuenta del detalle del nombre de Mère xD), exacto van 3 en total… falta 1 o3o… no sé porqué le parecerá eso… e.e

-Básicamente la cosa es que Nathan y yo estábamos peleando por un tontería, y en ese momento yo siento el poder de Gamma, me distraigo y me como de lleno un golpe que me estrella contra un árbol y me noquea… X¬x

-Sip, Jadu de nuevo aparecerá más adelante… y lo que le ocurre a Arcana será explicado más adelante… o3o

1-Pobre Shadow… xD

2-Digo lo mismo D:

3-Jeje o3o

4-Pues, digamos que tiene mucho "espacio"… 9w9

5-Eso no puedo negarlo xD

Esa última fue una idea que tuve en un momento a decir verdad… pero las cosas serán diferentes… jeje… o3o

_-Nicolás: … a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, originalmente iba a decir con Broche de Platino, así que está bien xD… y créelo, Yamila tiene mucho "espacio" allí 9w9; a _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, sip, he adelantado muchos personajes que terminarán apareciendo a su debido tiempo xD… y si, a pesar de todo, está difícil la cosa para los buenos… o3o_

_-Neir: Bueno, ya que estoy yo paso a darles las gracias a los que han leído este FanFic y nos han dejado Reviews antes: __a __**Napo-1**__, a __**Tsubasa**__, a __**Darkblue24**__, a __**Kira-Writer**__, a __**Lightning the Fox**__, a __**Luna Modoki**__, a __**Maika Luna**__, a __**Brenda**__, a __**Tina-117 **__y a __**Lilyanna the Cat**__._

_-Nicolás: Bueno… eso no mas…_

_-Neir, Tails y Nico (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	49. Sello

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capítulo 49: Un enemigo temible, Parte 4: Sello._

"Perdónanos, pero somos algo testarudos como para morirnos tan fácilmente"-Se disculpó Hyper Sonic de forma por demás burlona mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

"¿So-Sonic! ¿Pero… pero como es que tú…!"-Prácticamente balbuceaba Mega Knuckles sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

"Je… esa irresponsable de mi hermanita tuvo una buena idea…"-Rió por lo bajo Demon Yamila al darse cuenta de algo.

"Exactamente, Jessica dijo que aprovecharía la energía que habías "derrochado" o algo así, y con eso pudo curarme por completo… luego solo tuve que darme un paseíto por Angel Island y… esperen…"-Comenzó a explicar el híper erizo, pero en el medio de su charla pareció sentir algo, por lo que dio un paso al costado, se agachó un poco al mismo tiempo que arrojaba un codazo hacia atrás con su brazo derecho, impactando de forma directa en el estomago de Mega Gamma Black Mode quien no se había esperado para nada tal contraataque, y mucho menos tuvo tiempo para evitar el golpe que recibió en la cara de parte del dorso de la mano instantes después, cosa que volvió a derribarlo-"… como decía, no te enojes Knuckles pero tuve que usar un poco la energía de la Master Emerald para poder llegar a este nivel… por cierto, agáchate…"-Terminó de hablar al mismo tiempo que le dijo sobre la advertencia justo antes de dar un rápido salto hacia atrás, esquivando una esfera de energía oscuro que venía justo hacia él.

Por su parte, el mega equidna había seguido las instrucciones que acaba de darle su compañero, por lo que pudo evadir el ataque por un pelo.

Hyper Sonic, mientras tanto, no desperdició la posición en la que su movimiento lo puso, ya que ahora estaba detrás de su enemigo, por lo que sin esperar nada mas, descargó una poderosa patada circular en su cabeza estando todavía en el aire, derribándolo fácilmente provocando al mismo tiempo que se viese arrastrado por el suelo una distancia por demás considerable.

"Ah… pues… no me enoja teniendo en cuenta esta situación en la que estamos…"-Afirmó Mega Knuckles levantándose un poco.

"Entonces no hay problema con eso…"-Dijo el híper erizo acercándose a ellos, para luego tocarle el hombro al equidna y al lobo-"… nuestro único problema ahora es este tipo…"-Continuó mientras el par sentían como su energía estaba volviendo de pronto.

"¿Qué hiciste?"-Le cuestionó Dark Súper Barto mirándose las manos, asombrado por haber recuperado bastante poder.

"Solo les he pasado un poco de mi energía, así podrán desenvolverse mejor en el combate…"-Respondió este volteándose hacia donde estaba su enemigo.

"No tenías porqué hacer eso… quizás incluso tú solo podrías vencerlo…"-Protestó el mega equidna.

"No es así…"-Contrariaron el híper erizo y la coneja.

"… solo estoy aprovechando mi habilidad técnica para no recibir sus golpes… pero a pesar de todo soy más débil que él… uno solo de sus ataques podría ponerme contra las cuerdas… tenemos que pelear los cuatro juntos…"-Continuó explicando al ponerse en guardia.

"El trabajo en equipo no va conmigo…"-Comentó Demon Yamila también preparándose para recomenzar la pelea-"… solo no me estorben cuando ataque…"

"Yo iba a decirte lo mismo"-Agregó Dark Súper Barto listo para combatir.

"Supongo que no queda otra"-Suspiró Mega Knuckles colocándose al lado de sus compañeros.

"¡Estúpidos! ¡Creen que peleando los cuatro juntos podrán vencerme?"-Cuestionó Mega Gamma Black Mode llevando uno de sus brazos hacia atrás, provocando que todo el grupo se preparase para defenderse.

Sin embargo, el movimiento que siguió a eso no golpeó a nadie en particular, sino que trazó una órbita horizontal que impactó en el suelo frente a ellos, generando una gran humareda tan repentina que ninguno pudo evitar que aunque sea un poco de tierra le entrase en los ojos, nublándoles por completo la vista.

"¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Pelea como hombre!"-Exclamó el mega equidna con gran enojo cubriéndose la cara como podía.

En ese instante, los cuatro dieron saltos hacia atrás con la intensión de escapar de la nube de polvo y tratar de recuperar terreno, cosa que lograron efectivamente, pero aun así su visión había sido severamente afectada por el suceso anterior. Y solo uno de ellos tenía la capacidad de detectar exactamente la presencia de su oponente mediante la energía que este despedía, por lo que los otros tres estaban bastante indefensos en ese sentido.

"¡Es que así no es nada divertido!"-Afirmó el mega equidna oscuro justo antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, seguido de una patada con el talón en la cabeza para terminar tirándolo al suelo.

Hasta donde sabía, Knuckles era el único capaz de captar con precisión la ubicación del Ki sin usar sus ojos, despacharlo por ahora era la mejor solución posible para concentrarse en los otros… especialmente en ese erizo que se lanzaba hacia él…

"Tal parece que con los ojos así no distingues…"-Comenzó a comentar justo antes de su cuerpo fuese golpeado, pero el erizo solamente lo atravesó como si no estuviese allí-"¡…una sombra de un cuerpo real!"-Finalizó al momento en el que le daba un potente codazo en el cuello provocando que terminase incrustado de cara al piso.

Pero no pudo frenar para regodearse, ya que se vio obligado a comenzar a esquivar las poderosas arremetidas del súper lobo oscuro, que atacaba con feroces puñetazos, que sin embargo podía evitar sin mucho esfuerzo ladeando su cuerpo.

"Tus ataques no servirán de nada si no pueden darme…"-Afirmó todavía esquivando-"… pero, tampoco funcionarían aunque me diesen…"-Explicó al comenzar a bloquear los golpes usando sus manos con facilidad.

"¡Bloody Claws (Garras Sangrientas)!"-Vociferó el lobo haciendo un rápido tajo horizontal con las garras de su mano derecha.

Aunque aun así, no fue suficiente, ya que Mega Gamma Black Mode había previsto fácilmente ese método ofensivo y por lo tanto se agachó a gran velocidad para esquivarlo.

"¡Muy lento!"-Dijo al momento de aprovechar su posición para darle un potente puñetazo en el estomago, con una fuerza tal que le hizo perder todo el aire que tenía y hasta lo obligó a escupir un poco de sangre-"¡Y muy débil!"-Agregó dispuesto a golpearlo con su codo, pero sentir algo a un costado lo obligó a detenerse.

Sus sentidos le habían funcionado muy bien, ya que gracias a eso fue capaz de esquivar el intentó de ataque de parte de la coneja que intentó volver a golpearlo con aquella técnica de la serpiente. Sin embargo, al fallar ella no se detuvo, por lo que colocó firmemente sus pies en el piso y realizó con ellos un veloz giro para tratar de impactarlo con su otra mano, la izquierda.

"¡_Morsu Serpentium_ (Mordisco de Serpiente)!"-Exclamó al intentar atravesarle la cabeza con sus "colmillos", sin embargo, al último instante el mega equidna oscuro fue capaz de esquivar la arremetida, provocando que la mano de la chica impactase de lleno contra el edificio que tenía enfrente.

La potencia que utilizó esa técnica fue tal que la pared colapsó totalmente, los restos salieron despedidos hacia atrás, dejando un gran camino de destrucción a sus anchas.

"¡Mierda, fallé!"-Maldijo ella con frustración al notar su error, intentando girar su cuerpo de nuevo para continuar atacando, pero su enemigo no le permitió tal lujo al darle un rápido golpe en la mejilla.

"¡Coneja de mierda!"-Gritó con enojo al disponerse a atacarla con una gran cantidad de energía a tan corta distancia.

"¡Gamma!"-Escuchó como una voz lo llamó de repente, como si tratase de atraer su atención. Al buscar la procedencia de esta, logró notar al híper erizo que estaba suspendido a varios metros por sobre él, y que parecía estar cargando algo en su brazo izquierdo-"¡Chaos Wind!"-Exclamó al lanzar una especie de cuchilla de energía en dirección a su rival. El agredido sin embargo, fue capaz de mover su cuerpo hacia un costado, provocando que el ataque energético pasase a su costado sin tocarlo. Pero fallar no causó que su enemigo detuviese sus intenciones, y demostró que ahora reunía energía en el otro brazo-"¡Chaos Lance!"-Volvió a exclamar utilizando dicha energía para crear una gran esfera de luz que lanzó de nuevo hacia él.

Esta vez, Mega Gamma Black Mode volvió a esquivarlo, solo que ahora dio una salto para hacerlo, quedando rápidamente frente a su rival disponiéndose a utilizar el poder acumulado anteriormente contra este.

"¡Te descuidaste!"-Afirmó creando una esfera de oscuridad en su mano.

"¡Tú también lo hiciste!"-Contrarió Hyper Sonic haciéndose a un costado, permitiéndole notar que había alguien detrás del híper erizo, en ese instante pudo observar como el mega equidna le apuntaba con ambos palmas.

"¡Dragon's Rage!"-Gritó con toda su voz Mega Knuckles al desencadenar el gigantesco ataque energético.

"¡No puede ser!"-Negó el mega equidna oscuro al notar que le acaban de tender una trampa, y había caído completamente en ella.

El enorme rayo de luz golpeó de lleno a su objetivo, aunque la forma en la que siguió su trayectoria hizo parecer como si este no fuese más que un grano de arena que se había metido en el camino de una tormenta en el medio del desierto y como tal, se tragó todo a su paso, hasta perderse en el lejano horizonte.

El ataque no había fallado, y esto podía denotarse por la nube de polvo que se desató en el lugar, el impacto fue por demás directo, por lo que ninguno esperaba el resultado cuando esta se disipó por completo…

Su oponente había logrado resistir el ataque transformando la energía oscura que iba a usar para atacar en una barrera de energía que fue capaz de resistir, a muy duras penas, el devastador rayo recibido, aunque pareció no aguantar del todo… cosa que denotaba el hecho de que la mano que había sido utilizada para bloquear ya no estuviera donde se suponía debía estar.

"¡Malditos infelices! ¡Ya me tienen arto!"-Vociferó con gran enfado mientras su articulación se regeneraba.

"¡Le lancé eso con toda mi fuerza! ¡Y prácticamente no le hizo nada!"-Maldecía Mega Knuckles apretando los puños con enojo.

"Rayos… dudo que podamos repetir un impacto tan directo como ese…"-Negó Hyper Sonic-"… no se volverá a tragar algo como eso…"

"Aunque, si tenemos en cuenta su capacidad craneal… quizás si podamos…"

"¡Cállense!"-Exclamó Mega Gamma Black Mode, al salir a toda velocidad contra el mega equidna. Quien intentó pasar a la defensa en ese instante, pero sus brazos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para bloquear los puñetazos que le fueron descargados por todo el cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, terminando por estrellarse contra un edificio debido al potente golpe doble que recibió en la cabeza-"¡Ahora es tú turno!"-Afirmó al darse la vuelta y comenzar a bloquear los ataques del híper erizo, aunque con algo de dificultad debido a la velocidad que este poseía.

El intercambio fue prácticamente unidireccional, ya que Hyper Sonic era el único que atacaba, debido a que el mega equidna oscuro solamente se dedicaba a defender, la diferencia de velocidad era demasiada como para permitirse a contestar.

En instante, el híper erizo creyó haber visto un hueco en la defensa de su rival, por lo que decidió aprovecharlo, pudiendo por fin descargar un poderoso puñetazo directo en el estomago. Sin embargo, esto no funcionó, Mega Gamma Black Mode había dejado ese hueco apropósito, consciente de que un solo golpe aunque fuese con toda la fuerza de su oponente, no podría causarle un gran daño estando a tan corta distancia, la falta de carrera le impidió utilizar toda la potencia que hubiera podido si comenzaba el ataque de más lejos, pero ya era tarde para eso.

Por lo que aprovechando esa oportunidad lo tomó de la cabeza y, al mismo tiempo que lo atraía hacia él, descargó un poderosísimo rodillazo en su estomago con gran fuerza, dejándolo completamente aturdido como para siquiera poder intentar esquivar el puñetazo que recibió en la mejilla, y que provocó que saliera volando hacia un costado, seguido de cerca por su atacante.

Esta posición era un arma de doble filo, ya que bien podría realizar un rápido contraataque, pero si su oponente se lo esperaba solamente se pondría en más aprietos. Aunque aun así debía intentarlo, rogaba porque su rival no fuese tan avispado…

Por lo que rápidamente dio un rápido giro en el aire utilizando el edificio, contra el que debía haber estrellado, como apoyo para darse impulso de regreso a donde estaba su oponente. La forma en la que lo había hecho le permitió interceptarlo con un cabezazo directo en su frente, aprovechando ese nuevo momento para darle un golpe doble que lo hizo chocar contra unos escombros.

Aprovechando ese momento, rápidamente le apuntó con su palma y disparó un veloz Chaos Spear directo hacia su distraído oponente, o al menos él pensaba que estaba distraído, ya que este desvió el ataque de un manotazo.

"¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!"-Protestaba el híper erizo agarrándose la frente-"¡Y yo que pensé que Knuckles tenía la cabeza dura, ay!"

"Te escuché"-Afirmó el mega equidna al ponerse a su lado luego de haberse recuperado de los anteriores ataques.

"Todo lo que le lanzamos no funciona…"-Analizó-"¿Sabes? En este momento estoy dudando sobre lo que Shadow me dijo en aquel momento…"-Comentó sin dejar de mirar a su enemigo.

"¿A qué te refieres?"-Cuestionó un tanto sorprendido.

"A cuando los dejé escapar en Angel Island, si hubiera matado a Alpha en ese momento o si no los hubiera dejado ir no estaríamos en este problema ahora"-Explicó-"Aunque ya no puedo hacer nada sobre eso"-Suspiró.

"Entiendo la razón por la que lo hiciste, no eres una asesino despiadado Sonic, si lo hubieras hecho eso no te haría mejor que ellos… pero aun así, en este momento las cosas son diferentes, no podemos dejar que alguien tan poderoso y maligno como él siga con vida…"

"En eso no podría estar más de acuerdo"-Rectificó Hyper Sonic mientras su aura multicolor se intensificaba.

"Así que lo daremos todo aquí, para luego no tener que arrepentirnos de nada"-Dijo Mega Knuckles agrandando su brillo dorado.

"Je, hasta que al fin dejan de hablar y se ponen enserio"-Rió Mega Gamma Black Mode al levitar hasta la altura de ellos, mientras su aura se volvía gigante.

"¡Light Speed Attack!"-Exclamó el híper erizo al salir a toda velocidad.

"¡Maximum Heat Attack!"-Vociferó el mega equidna al lanzarse con su puño en alto.

"¡Dark Booster!"-Gritó el mega equidna oscuro embistiendo con ambos puños hacia adelante.

Ambos frentes vieron encontradas sus trayectorias en el punto medio, ocasionando un gran cataclismo acompañado por una gigantesca y cegadora luz que los cubrió por completo a los tres, impidiéndole al resto de los presentes poder ver qué era lo que estaba pasando durante varios segundos, al menos hasta el momento en el que Hyper Sonic y Mega Knuckles salieron despidos en direcciones diferentes y terminaron enterrados en un par de pilas de escombros.

"¡Sabía que mi poder aumentaría fusionándolo con el de Alpha! ¡Pero nunca hubiera imaginado que me volvería tan fuerte!"-Rió Mega Gamma Black Mode regodeándose de su superioridad-"¡Ya no hay nadie que pueda detenerme!"-Afirmó al reírse burlonamente.

"¡Por más fuerte que seas…!"-Comenzó a contrariarlo una voz a su espalda, pero por más que trató de darse la vuelta para tratar de buscar a la persona que le estaba hablando no fue capaz de hacerlo, ya que antes de eso se vio inmovilizado desde atrás por los brazos-"¡… si te descuidas inevitablemente serás derrotado!"-Terminó la frase demostrando que era él quien estaba deteniéndole los movimientos.

"¡Beta!"-Exclamó su nombre al reconocer a su agresor, al mismo tiempo que intentaba soltarse-"¡Que crees que podrás lograr con esto?"-Cuestionó con incredulidad bastante notoria en su voz.

"¡Ya lo verás!"-Afirmó haciendo una media sonrisa mientras daba todo por evitar que su oponente se pudiese llegar a soltar-"¡Jessica, Yamila, ahora!"-Gritó para que el par de conejas apareciera sorpresivamente en el lugar, colocándose cada una a un extremo de ambos.

El mega equidna oscuro pudo notar que la coneja verde todavía conservaba su transformación demoniaca, mientras que la roja ahora estaba usando su forma angelical.

"¡_Dominus reget me, et nihil mihi deerit_... (El señor es mi pastor, nada me faltará)!"-Comenzó a exclamar Angel Jessica apuntando hacia el par con su mano sana.

"¡…_in pascuis virentibus me collocavit, super aquas quietis eduxit me_… (Me hace descansar en verdes pastos, me guía a arroyos de tranquilas aguas)!"-Continuó Demon Yamila extendiendo sus dos brazos hacia ellos.

Mientras ambas seguían diciendo la oración, sus auras celestiales y demoniacas comenzaban a incrementar su tamaño rápidamente, empezando a cubrir todo el lugar, en los iris de ambas se formaron sus respectivos pentagramas y en sus frentes estos aparecieron representados.

"¡Dense prisa, no podré detenerlo por mucho tiempo!"-Pidió Dark Super Barto con algo de desesperación en su voz mientras todavía detenía a su enemigo, aunque cada vez con mayor dificultad.

En ese instante, algo comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, el par fue rodeado por una especie de círculo de luz, que era cruzado por los pentagramas superpuestos de las chicas.

"¡Ya me estoy cansando de estos juegos!"-Exclamó Mega Gamma Black Mode logrando soltar uno de sus brazos, permitiéndole en ese instante impactar en el estomago del super lobo oscuro, con una esfera de energía que explotó a quemarropa, la potencia de esta lo envió a volar una gran distancia, atravesando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino-"¡Y ahora…!"-Intentó proseguir dispuesto a atacar a las conejas, pero algo le impidió mover su cuerpo.

"¡_Seal vis Daemonum_ (Sellar al Demonio)!"-Vociferaron las dos hermanas al mismo tiempo, provocando que una gran luz que mezclaba el color blanco con el negro cubriera al mega equidna oscuro, quien solo pudo gritar con frustración ante lo que estaba ocurriéndole.

La luz prosiguió algunos eternos instantes, hasta que poco a poco fue disipándose, permitiendo ver a Mega Gamma de rodillas en el medio de ambas chicas, que ya habían perdido por completo sus transformaciones, pero a pesar de eso se notaba una gran satisfacción en sus rostros.

"¡Qué mierda me han hecho?"-Cuestionó este al mirar su cuerpo, notando un gran cambio.

Había recuperado el color dorado que tenía en la primera transformación, y ya no sentía la fuerza oscura que le daba su modo sombrío.

"Simplemente hemos sellado por completo los poderes oscuros que tenías, ahora el combate será mucho más justo"-Explicó Yamila de forma tal que parecía como si se regodease de cada una de sus palabras.

"¡Malditas, las voy a matar!"-Afirmó el ahora mega equidna poniéndose de pie y encarándola violentamente.

"¡Espera Gamma!"-Escuchó como alguien le hablaba-"¡Ellas no son tus oponentes!"-Contrarió Mega Knuckles acercándose a paso firme.

"¡Lo somos nosotros!"-Añadió Hyper Sonic caminando de la misma forma-"¡Buen trabajo chicas! Vayan a descansar, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo desde aquí"-Les pidió al par de conejas, que no protestó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo.

Mega Gamma solamente los miraba intercaladamente con gran ira visible en su rostro.

"Esta vez no habrá regeneración Gamma…"-Dijo el híper erizo asumiendo la posición de combate.

"… será una batalla justa, tú tienes el poder de Alpha combinado con el tuyo, y nosotros somos dos"-Prosiguió el mega equidna poniéndose en guardia también.

"¡PUES COMO QUIERAN! ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAN! ¡ESTA VEZ ME ASEGURARÉ DE MATARLOS A LOS DOS!"

* * *

_-Nicolás: Y se los dejo hasta aquí… debo decir que me gustó mucho como me quedó este capítulo :3… mi parte favorita fue el "Combo-trampa" que Knuckles y Sonic le tendieron a Gamma x3…_

_-Tails: Para que no haya dudas… Jessica y Yamila que hicieron fue utilizar el poder de Gaia para sellar las habilidades que le dio la Dark Storm Stone a Gamma, como sus poderes sombríos y la capacidad de regenerarse…_

_-Nicolás: Bueno, supongo que eso es todo lo que habría que aclarar, así que ahora paso a darles las gracias por los Reviews a: _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, descuida, me había dado cuenta que eras tú el del Review anónimo xD… y si, lo era, pero ahora parece que las cosas cambiarán -w-; a _**Dark-KannaI**_ ¿Sabe? Me gustó la idea o_o… pero por algunas cuestiones (Que detallaré luego), no podré usarla… del todo :D… de hecho, esa idea me ha dado otra idea x3, es más o menos lo mismo solo que cambiando a Gamma por alguien más :D… gracias por la idea x3… y bueno, aquí se explicó como apareció Hyper Sonic (El no decirlo durante el Capitulo anterior era para hacer más espectacular y sorpresiva su aparición xD)._

_-Tails: Ok, y yo ahora paso a darles las gracias a los que han leído este Fic y dejado Reviews antes: __a __**Napo-1**__, a __**Tsubasa**__, a __**Darkblue24**__, a __**Kira-Writer**__, a __**Master the Hedgehog**__, a __**Lightning the Fox**__, a __**Luna Modoki**__, a __**Maika Luna**__, a __**Brenda**__, a __**Tina-117 **__y a __**Lilyanna the Cat**__._

_-Nicolás: Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora…_

_-Tails y Nico (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	50. Mente

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capítulo 50: Un enemigo temible, Parte 5: Mente._

Esta sensación, ya la había sentido antes. No sentía su cuerpo, pero este no le dolía. Estaba flotando en un gran y oscuro vacio. Ya había perdido la noción de tiempo, no sabía cuantos minutos, horas o días transcurrieron, puede que incluso hayan sido semanas, pero no tenía modo alguno de asegurarlo.

Pensar, era lo único que podía hacer, era lo que hizo aquella. Repasó todos sus recuerdos, que a decir verdad, no eran muchos. Una semana, eso era todo lo que su mente tenía almacenada.

1 de Febrero, ese fue el día en el que salió de aquel tubo, el día en el que conoció a los que luego serían sus amigos, el día en que se encontró cara a cara con él. Al principio desconfiaba de ese chico, antes de salir de aquel tubo lo había visto varias veces, creía que podía ser un espía o algo así. Con el tiempo sin embargo, comenzó a dudar de su postura.

Podrían decir que su primer contacto no fue de los mejores, principalmente debido al hecho de que este fue cuando cierto enemigo hizo que chocaran sus frentes entre sí.

El momento en el que comenzó a tener esos sentimientos fue aquella vez en la feria, esos días había estado bastante enojada con Shadow debido a lo que había hecho, pero en cierta forma estaba agradecida con él. Si lo veía de nuevo algún vez, le iba a dar las gracias. Ya que desde ese instante nunca más pudo dejar de pensar en él, a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvieron cerca uno del otro, siempre estuvo en su cabeza a partir de entonces. En un principio no entendía sus propios sentimientos eran como un puzle que jugaba con su mente.

Pero luego se terminaría entendiendo a sí misma, entendiendo qué era esa extraña sensación… era amor, y ahora estaba segura, quería estar junto a él, quería volver a verlo... ¡Tenía que volver a verlo! ¡Debía salir de este lugar!

Se concentró en ese sentimiento, en moverse… en escapar… por fin pudo recobrar la "movilidad" de sus manos. Se las miró, apretó fuerte los dientes y siguió usando su concentración… finalmente fue capaz de mover las piernas.

Y comenzó a caminar.

Sus pasos eran rápidos, pero no importaba cuantos diese, la negrura parecía no terminarse nunca. En un momento eligió detenerse, avanzar por el simple hecho de poder hacerlo no aparentaba ser la solución a este dilema. Se rascó la mejilla con la mano a la vez que pensaba en algo…

"Por lo que he visto antes, este lugar parecería ser el interior de mi mente"-Dedujo ladeando la cabeza un poco-"Debe ser por eso que está tan vacía…"-Afirmó volteando hacia varios lados, pero solo veía oscuridad, profunda y tenebrosa oscuridad.

Pero si era su mente, entonces quizás…

Así como se había concentrado antes para poder moverse, simplemente se concentró en algo… no sabía bien qué, solo lo hizo, tampoco estaba segura de que funcionaría… pero nunca estaba de más intentar…

Pero nada pasó…

Abrió los ojos con resignación, sin embargo… la oscuridad había desaparecido por completo, esta dio paso a un claro y brillante día soleado, el aire era cálido y puro.

Se encontraba en el medio de lo que parecía ser una ciudad diría, pero no era ni remotamente parecida a las que conocía. Los edificios no tenías más de dos pisos de altura y denotaba una gran antigüedad, pero eso no significaba que estuviesen en mal estado ya que estaban bien pintados y decorados. La gente iba y venía en todas direcciones, sonriendo, hablando…

No sabría explicar la razón en verdad, pero una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras contemplaba el paisaje. Nostalgia, fue lo más cercano que conocía para poder describir esa sensación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo… se sentía en casa…

"¡Vamos, por aquí!"-Les indicaba un chico a sus compañeros que lo seguían mientras él pasa corriendo justo a un lado de ella-"¡Es ella de nuevo! ¡Esta vez le daremos una lección que no olvidará!"-Afirmó con rudeza mientras doblaba en la esquina de la calle seguido de sus cuatro colegas.

Curiosidad, era exactamente lo que sintió en ese momento, ya que sus piernas se estaban moviendo por si solas para seguir a ese grupo, lo cual no le costó mucho, ya que una corta corrida, llegó a lo que parecía un parque, con grandes árboles y un pasto por demás verde, aunque no había venido a admirar la flora.

Ya que posó su mirada en el grupo de niños que estaban rodeando a un par.

El grupo más numeroso lo conformaban chicos que fácilmente rondarían los quince años, parecían demasiados para encargarse solo de dos que no sobrepasarían los diez años.

"¡Princesita, esto no tiene que ver contigo!"-Dijo el mismo que había visto pasar a su lado instantes antes mientras señalaba a la persona que se encontraba en el centro-"¡Tú hermano ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas y le enseñaremos a no meterse con nosotros!"

"¡Si te metes con él, te metes conmigo!"-Contrarió la niña de cabello rojo sonriendo con confianza, al mismo tiempo que tapaba un poco más al niño de pelo marrón que estaba tirado en el suelo detrás de ella.

"¡Somos más que tú, no tienes oportunidad mocosa!"

"¡Ser tantos solo para una chica! ¡Eso me confirma que son un grupo de patéticos cobardes!"

"¡Te arrepentirás!"-Exclamó este al tirarle un puñetazo a la cara.

Pero ella fue más rápida, y se agachó para esquivar el golpe, contraatacando velozmente incrustándole su propio puño en el estomago. Aprovechando el momento para derribarlo con un codazo en la nuca en menos tiempo del que un gallo tarda en emitir cualquier tipo de sonido.

En ese momento, el resto de los chicos se le abalanzaron encima. Contrarrestó al primero con una patada circular directo en la cara. Al siguiente no le hizo nada, simplemente esquivó el puñetazo que le arrojó para que este terminase golpeando al otro que estaba detrás suyo.

Luego de eso, le descargó su puño contra la nuca y uno su codo para romperle la nariz al que quería atacarla por la espalda. Velozmente se agachó y barrió a tres oponentes usando su pierna. Y al incorporarse, descargó un potente gancho en la mandíbula de otro.

Más parecía que bailaba en lugar de luchar, a pesar de la diferencia numérica de diez a uno, la chica no tardó prácticamente más que minutos en inmovilizarlos a todos sin que ninguno de ellos llegase siquiera a tocarle un cabello.

"Tienes que dejar de meterte con estos tipos"-Le pidió al chico que estaba tirado en el suelo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

"Fueron ellos los que empezaron"-Afirmó este limpiándose la tierra que tenía en la ropa.

"Zora… te conozco bien…"-Contrarió de forma burlona cruzándose de brazos.

"Bueno, si… les hice un par de bromas y eso…"-Se sinceró levantando las manos como si le apuntasen con armas-"¡Adelante jueza, soy culpable enciérreme!"-Dijo con tono burlón estirando sus brazos como para que lo esposasen.

"¡Oh, vamos no seas así! ¡Puede que un día de estos no esté para salvarte el trasero!"-Explicó ella al patearlo levemente donde dijo.

"Aunque cada día me sorprendes mas, esos tipos eran dos veces más grandes que tú y eran diez"-Analizó señalando al grupo que estaba escapando de ellos-"Eres demasiado fuerte para tener solo once años"

"Nora me ha enseñado muy bien"-Respondió tronándose los nudillos.

"Si, quizás debería pedirle que me entrene, o que papá me enseñe a usar la espada"-Pensaba en voz alta mientras imaginaba que tenía un sable en sus manos.

"¡Pero si las espadas que usa la Guardia Real son dos veces más grandes que tú!"-Rió de forma algo burlona.

"¡No soy pequeño!"

"¡Todavía tienes siete años!"

"¡Pero eso no me hace pequeño!"

Nuestra amiga se había quedado viendo a los dos discutir, sin embargo su expresión era de total asombro, no solo por la forma en que la niña los derrotó a todos, ya que su cara estaba así desde que la vio… no tardó nada en darse cuenta… esa chica… era ella misma…

¿Un recuerdo acaso? ¿Pero de qué, y de dónde? ¿De cuándo?

Sus preguntas debieron esperar para obtener su respuesta. Había escuchado algo, una especie de risa.

Rápidamente se volteó a buscar el origen de ese sonido, todo lo que llegó a ver fue una silueta que le daba la espalda detrás de uno de los árboles y desaparecía a través de este mientras sus cabellos azules se mecían por el movimiento.

Trató de no darle importancia y volver a ver a aquel par… pero ninguno de los dos seguía allí.

La risa volvió a escucharse, y esta vez la silueta apareció más lejos. Sin perder un segundo, comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba, aunque esta comenzó a alejarse a la misma velocidad.

Del parque pasó a la ciudad, allí corrió por las calle y entre la gente, de hecho casi la atropellaba un coche, pero no se dio cuenta de eso. Solamente tenía en mente perseguir a esa figura de cabello azul.

Esta dobló repentinamente y entró a un callejón, por lo que no dudó en seguirla hasta allí, viendo como se había agachado frente a la pared que limitaba el final del pasillo y estaba mirando hacia esta.

Bruscamente, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta.

Otra vez… otra vez veía su propia cara… sin embargo, la diferencia con la anterior, es que esta chica que tenía enfrente poseía ojos color violeta y un cabello azul marino.

"¿Qué ocurre Dalina?"-Preguntó la extraña chica mirándola con una expresión de gran sadismo.

La zorrita dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás, esos ojos no eran comunes. Por alguna razón le estaban infringiendo un gran temor en su ser, parecían ojos asesinos, dispuestos a matar sin compasión alguna. Hacían parecer como si toda persona no fuesen más que insectos que podía aplastar.

"¿Qué eres tú?"-Cuestionó tratando de mantener la compostura.

"Soy tú"-Afirmó ella mientras el lugar comenzaba a ser rodeado por gigantescas llamas.

Lo que sea que tuviese enfrente, fue cubierto por ese fuego, como si ya perteneciese a él desde antes.

Dalina solo pudo comenzar a retroceder cada vez más rápidamente. Llevándose un sobre salto cuando una gran criatura hecha prácticamente de flamas se alzó por sobre el mar quemante.

Cayó sentada debido a la impresión que eso le causó, pero en ningún momento pensó en quedarse quita allí para que la devorasen, por lo que salió del callejón sin perder tiempo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras todos los edificios y calles eran engullidos por las llamas.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó huyendo, ni cuanta distancia fue la que recorrió, solo… por alguna razón, sabía ahora estaba a salvo. Lo que sea que fuese eso, ya no se encontraba cerca.

"Shh, calma Selina, no llores, mamá se reunirá con nosotras, solamente se quedó a detener a esos hombres malos, ya verás cómo nos alcanza luego"-Escuchó una voz suave y temblorosa que parecía hablar con alguien más.

Por la calle vio caminar a un niña pequeña de cabello largo, no debería tener más de cinco años a lo sumo. Pero a pesar de todo andaba sola por entre la llamas, cargando una manta que parecía envolver algo entre sus brazos.

Dalina supo enseguida que lo que llevaba no era sino un bebé, se dio cuenta debido a los llantos que se escuchaban.

"Ya verás como todo saldrá bien, así que no llores por favor"-Pedía sin detener su andar.

"Se parece… a mí…"-Afirmó la zorrita al verle la cara, el peinado que tenía la niña era idéntico al suyo, pero por la luz rojiza de las llamas no era capaz de distinguir el color su pelo.

"¡Suéltenme!"-Se escuchó la voz de una mujer provenir de la otra cuadra.

"¡Mamá!"-Gritó la pequeña al reconocerla y comenzar a correr de donde vino el sonido, Dalina no dudo en seguirla.

"¡Los Psycho Fox somos un clan pacifico! ¡Por qué nos atacan de esta forma?"-Pudo por fin ver a la dueña de esa voz.

La mujer estaba atada de manos y sujetada firmemente por dos hombres grandes, mientras un tercero se encontraba frente a ella. Además todos eran rodeados por una gran cantidad de personas armadas y con blindaje corporal.

"¡Eso es mentira monstruo! ¡Ustedes no son más que adefesios de la naturaleza!"-Contrarió el hombre que estaba frente la zorra-"¡Tienen en su haber los poderes otorgados por el Diablo! ¡Su simple existencia va contra la voluntad de Dios!"

Ante el discurso que estaba dando el que parecía el líder, todos los demás alabaron con gritos y alzando sus armas.

"¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo! ¡Esto es una locura!"-Afirmó la mujer con ira mientras una especie de aura se veía a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiese hacer nada, el hombre le hizo un tajo en el cuello con el cuchillo que tenía en la mano.

"¡En nombre de Dios, yo te exorcizo demonio!"

"¡MAMÁ!"-Exclamó la niña con desesperación al ver lo que estaba pasando.

"De-laina…"-Dijo el nombre de su hija al verla-"¡Huye… tienes que… huir…!"-Gritó todo lo que le permitió la profunda herida que tenía.

"¡Mas monstruos! ¡No dejen que se escapen! ¡Muéstrenle la ira del señor!"-Ordenó el líder a sus seguidores, quien apuntaron con sus armas a las dos pequeñas.

"¡Son solo unas niñas!"-Exclamó la zorra como pudo mientras lograba soltarse las cadenas que le ataban las muñecas y se libraba de los dos hombres que la tenían atrapada.

Lo que pasó luego fue prácticamente imposible de ver… todos empezaron a abrir fuego hasta que sus cargadores se vaciaron.

En ese momento Dalina fue capaz de mirar con horror la escena.

La mujer había saltado rápidamente, y abrazado a sus pequeñas tratando de crear una pared de energía detrás para cubrirse, pero esta no fue lo suficientemente resistente para detener todas las balas. Por lo que ella bloqueó las que pasaron usando su cuerpo como escudo.

Nuestra amiga, solamente pudo derramar unas lágrimas al ver esto, sin tener ninguna posibilidad de intervenir.

La zorra se desplomó en el suelo, al lado de sus hijas.

"Mamá…"-La llamó la niña con voz temblorosa agachándose junto a ella-"Mamá"-Volvió a llamarla, esta vez moviéndola un poco, eso siempre funcionaba cuando se quedaba dormida, pero la mujer no reaccionó-"¡Mamá!"-Prácticamente imploraba por ella mientras dejaba a su hermana en el suelo, sin que esta dejase de llorar-"¡MAMÁ!"-Gritó con desesperación al romper a llorar, pero los ojos de ella no tenían ningún tipo de brillo.

La pequeña solamente pudo seguir llorando sobre el cuerpo de su madre, mientras las personas armadas se acercaban hacia ellas.

"¡Los monstruos no tienen familia! ¡Son todos hijos de Satán!"-Afirmó el líder como si siguiese dando un discurso.

"No… ustedes…"-Comenzó a decir la pequeña al levantarse mientras apretaba sus dientes-"… ustedes…"-Continuó al voltear su mirada hacia ellos-"¡USTEDES SON LOS MONSTRUOS!"-Vociferó al mostrar sus ojos rojos y sin pupilas.

"¡Miren! ¡Está tomando su verdadera forma! ¡Destruyan a los demonios!"

"No es una escena muy linda de ver"-Le dijo alguien que acaba de tomarla del hombro, sacándola del estado de Shock en el que se encontraba.

Al voltear a ver quién era la persona que le estaba hablando, pudo notar que era prácticamente idéntica a aquella manifestación que la había atacado antes.

Tenía una cara muy parecida a la suya, además de ojos violetas y cabello azul. Sin pensarlo dio un salto hacia atrás, esta vez estaba decidida a enfrentarlo.

"¡Así que nos volvemos a ver monstruo gordo y feo!"-Exclamó señalándola con firmeza.

"¿Gorda… y… fea…?"-Cuestionó la extraña mujer mientras una venita aparecía en su frente-"¡Ten más respeto con tu madre, mocosa!"-Exclamó bastante enojada al darle un fuerte coscorrón el cabeza.

"¡Eso dolió!"-Protestó la chica agarrándose el chichón que le había salido por el golpe, pero entonces, su cara cambió a una de completa sorpresa-"¿… ma… madre?"

* * *

_-Nicolás: ¡Sí! ¡Esta vez no me retrasé! ¡Espero que les haya gustado este extraño capítulo! ¡Hace tiempo que no escribía sobre Dali, así que ya que estoy le dedico un capítulo entero! :D_

_-Shadow: *Leyendo el capítulo* ¿Qué rayos fue eso?_

_-Nicolás: Maldad de escritor pura -w-_

_-Shadow: ¬¬U_

_-Nicolás: No pienso explicarles nada… ¡Aten cabos! :D_

_-Shadow: Suficiente… yo me largo… *Se va*_

_-Tails: Por cierto, queríamos decirles que hubo un cambio de planes, y ahora el Fic tendrá un par de capítulos más de los que teníamos planeados al principio… -_-U_

_-Nicolás: Bueno, yo mientras paso a darles las gracias por los Reviews a: _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, si es algo difícil de creer que alguien tenga la cabeza más dura que Knuckles xD… ya veremos si le podrán ganar, ya lo veremos; a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, bueno, espero que también consideres emocionante este capítulo, colega :D ; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, es que sin Sonic no podrían ganar x3… aunque eso… ¿A qué parte de Jessica se refiere? o_o… verá, es simple, Jessica y Yamila utilizaron los poderes de Gaia para sellar la energía demoniaca de la Dark Storm Stone que Gamma tiene, Yamila no es un demonio, solo utilizar Éter Negativo (La energía de Dark Gaia) que de ninguna forma es demoniaca (Su forma se llama "demoniaca" porqué tiene la apariencia de un demonio, nada mas xD), además Yamila no podría obtener los poderes de Gamma, su energía no es malvada, es solo negativa… lo que hizo Barto fue detener a Gamma el tiempo suficiente para que Jessica y Yamila pudiesen realizar el ritual y sellarle sus poderes oscuros (Si empezaban y el equidna no estaba inmovilizado podría salir fácilmente del circulo o atacar a alguna de las dos, necesitaban que alguien lo contuviera unos momentos)…ya vendrá lo mejor, le juro que el final de esta historia le gustará mucho, créame x3… y creo que con este capítulo soy todavía más malvado xD._

_-Tails: Y sigo yo… ahora pasando a darles las gracias a los que han leído este Fic y dejado Reviews antes: __a __**Napo-1**__, a __**Tsubasa**__, a __**Darkblue24**__, a __**Kira-Writer**__, a __**Lightning the Fox**__, a __**Luna Modoki**__, a __**Maika Luna**__, a __**Brenda**__, a __**Tina-117 **__y a __**Lilyanna the Cat**__._

_-Nicolás: Por cierto… ¡Ya casi llegamos a los 200 Reviews! ¡Qué emoción! x3_

_-Tails: Termina con esto de una vez…_

_-Nicolás: Bueno, eso no mas…_

_-Tails y Nico (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego!_


	51. Madre

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capítulo 51: Un enemigo temible, Parte 6: Madre._

"¿Ma… madre…?"-Cuestionó la chica con completa sorpresa olvidándose por completo del anterior coscorrón-"¿Qué… quieres decir con eso?"

"¡Pues que voy a querer decir, Dalina the Fox? ¡Que soy tu madre!"-Reafirmó la mujer con algo de enojo-"¡Si que eres lenta!"

"¿Cómo… como es… posible…?"-Siguió preguntando sin poder salir de la especie de shock en el que había quedado.

"Es muy sencillo a decir verdad"-Afirmó-"Solamente tuve que dejar una pequeña parte de energía mental en un lugar oculto de tú cerebro, lista para activarse cuando tuvieses proble…"-Comenzó a explicarle, sin embargo en mitad de su relato tuvo que detenerse, ya que repentinamente la niña había saltado hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"¿Eso… eso es verdad…?"-Preguntó con una voz algo quebrada mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

"Si, lo es"-Contestó esta con calidez al corresponder el abrazo.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, ni le importaba, las lágrimas de melancolía y felicidad que caían por el rostro de Dalina lo demostraban. Prácticamente no querría separarse de ella nunca…

"Jeje, creo que no te abrazo desde que naciste…"-Recordó la mujer soltando también una pequeña lagrima.

"Y… ¿Por qué?"-Cuestionó la chica sin dejar de abrazarla.

Ella solamente la apartó un poco, la tomó de los hombros y se agachó hasta quedar ambas cara a cara.

"Porqué esa fue la última vez que te vi"-Respondió con una tristeza muy visible en su rostro-"Morí poco después del parto"

"Ya… ya veo…"-Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, aunque estas no dejaban de salir-"… pero, si eso es verdad… entonces ese recuerdo no era mío, sino…"-Analizó sin poder dejar de llorar.

"Era mío"-Interrumpió con un tono de calidez que solo una madre podría tener-"Fue de cuando nuestro clan fue exterminado hace…"-Continuó poniendo un semblante pensante-"¿Cuántos años tienes?"-Preguntó con sinceridad llevando una mano a su nuca y poniendo cara de pena.

"Eh… eh…"-Murmuró al formar en su rostro un semblante pensante idéntico al de la mujer-"… no sé…"-Respondió finalmente apenada haciendo el mismo gesto que ella.

"Ok… entonces digamos que fueron 24 años antes de que nacieras…"-Finalizó lo que quiso decir sonriendo con algo de vergüenza.

"Pero… ¿No sabes mi edad?"-Preguntó con sorpresa-"¿Qué no estabas adentro de mi mente?"

"Si… y no…"-Contestó de forma algo ambigua-"… verás, lo que hice fue dejar latente una parte de mi ser aquí…"-Dijo mientras le señalaba la frente-"… pero no he visto nada hasta este momento, es decir sé lo mismo que tú"

"Eh…"-Intentó entender lo que le acaban de decir, pero parecía no hacerlo. La mujer se rió ante esto.

"¡Tienes la misma mirada de estúpida que tu padre cuando no entiendes algo!"-Afirmó entre carcajadas.

"¡Oye!"-Protestó enojándose un poco.

"Como sea…"-Suspiró la zorra mayor al incorporarse del todo y comenzar a mirar hacia la nada-"… la mujer que viste en el recuerdo era mi madre, ósea tu abuela… Iama the Fox"

"Iama… the Fox…"-Murmuró para sí con algo de extrañeza-"… ese nombre me suena"-Dijo mirándose las manos, pareciendo darse cuenta de algo-"¡Oye, tengo una pregunta! ¡A pesar de que tengo amnesia fui capaz de recordar mi nombre, incluso también técnicas de combate! ¡Cómo es eso posible?"

"A decir verdad no es como si hubiese calculado eso"-Explicó la mujer rascándose un poco la mejilla-"Pero tal parece que la parte de mi memoria que dejé en tu mente le permitió a tu subconsciente utilizar mis recuerdos para formar algunos tuyos, es extraño a decir verdad"

Dalina parecía tratar de entender lo que acababan de decirle, pero no parecía haberlo entendido del todo. Por lo que su madre comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

"¡Qué es tan gracioso?"-Cuestionó con enojo.

"¡Lo siento, es que no puedo contenerme!"-Se disculpó entre carcajadas-"¡Es que hasta llega a parecer hilarante ver los gestos de Marik en un cara tan parecida a la mía!"

"¿Marik?"-Preguntó la chica algo confundida.

"Tu padre"

"Ah…"-Soltó al entenderlo y comenzar a pensar en ello, la mujer volvió a reír.

"Hasta tú forma de decir "Ah…" es idéntica"-Rió un poco más.

"Pero, ahora que me pongo a analizarlo"-Comenzó a decir-"¿Quién era la bebé que llevabas en brazos?"

"Era mi hermana menor, Selina"-Respondió algo cabizbaja-"Murió antes que yo"

"Ya veo…"-Murmuró Dalina-"Hay, tantas cosas que quisiera preguntarte"-Afirmó con un gran brillo en los ojos.

"Y yo hay tantas que quisiera decirte… pero no hay tiempo"-Contrarió la mujer dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

"¿A qué te refieres?"-Le preguntó su hija caminando a su lado.

"Aquel monstruo al que te referías antes, es el que te mantiene aquí"-Respondió seriamente-"De otro modo ya hubieses despertado"

"¿Y qué haremos?"-Cuestionó la chica algo confundida.

"¡Nos encargaremos de él!"

* * *

"¿Hasta ahí llega su poder?"-Cuestionó el mega equidna con aire de superioridad-"¡No son más que un par de basuras comparados conmigo!"-Afirmó comenzando a caminar hacia ellos.

"Rayos… parecería como si, su poder se hubiese duplicado"-Analizó Hyper Sonic incorporándose con dificultad.

"La Forma Mega… da un incremento de poder tal, que la mayoría no es capaz de resistirlo… por lo que es posible mantener la mitad de la fuerza contenida para controlarla mejor… Gamma ahora la ha liberado toda"-Explicó Mega Knuckles también parándose dificultosamente-"Ese poder hace la transformación inestable… si se usa demasiado… cosa que yo, he estado haciendo…"-Admitió en el preciso momento en el que su color regresaba a ser rojo y su aura dorada desaparecía.

"¡Oh, lo que nos faltaba!"-Protestó el híper erizo al notar que su compañero había perdido su transformación-"¡Esto está cada vez más en nuestra contra!"

"Sonic… distráelo…"-Le pidió el equidna.

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que conozco la manera de derrotarlo, no puedo estar seguro de que esto funcionará, nunca lo he probado, ni siquiera sé si soy capaz de hacerlo. Pero es lo último de lo que podemos depender, por lo que puedo sentir, en este momento Gamma te dobla en poder y fuerza, pero con tu velocidad podrás entretenerlo el tiempo suficiente"-Explicó apresuradamente sin dejar de mirar a su oponente que se seguía acercando tranquilamente, como si les diese tiempo para rezar.

"Knuckles ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?"-Cuestionó dubitativamente.

"Voy a usar una técnica muy poderosa, sin embargo requerirá que lo distraigas para que no se dé cuenta y para que yo pueda crearla, ya que el proceso para ello es muy lento"-Respondió dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Una técnica poderosa? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?"

"Era llamada… Reiki Dama"

* * *

_-Nicolás: ¡Y aquí terminamos el capítulo de hoy! No ha sido para nada largo, el chiste es que, no quiero rellenar con cosas innecesarias y que no servirían para nada, más ahora que el Fic está por terminar._

_-Neir: Con este capítulo regresamos a la batalla contra Gamma, con Knuckles perdiendo su transformación y contándonos sobre una nueva técnica… ¿Podrá dar vuelta la situación?_

_-Tails: ¡Pues si quieren saberlo no se pierdan el próximo capítulo! ¿Qué cuando estará el capitulo? ¡Pues es la mejor pregunta que pueden hacer! ¡Ya que todo depende si el autor se digna a escribir rápido o no!_

_-Nicolás: ¬¬X… ejem, bueno, paso a dar las gracias por los Reviews a: _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, exacto de eso trataba el capitulo xD…_

_-Dalina: ¡Y si! ¡Yo siempre fui genial! x3_

_-Nicolás: A _**Dark KannaI**_, el capitulo podríamos definirlo como un Interludio dentro del Arco de la pelea con Gamma xD… pues sí, el recuerdo recuerda a la Inquisición a decir verdad xD… y sip, creo que el final será de su agrado :3 ; a _**Master the Hedgehog**_, pues si, el nombre Nora aparece por ahí :3…ese tipo de sectas y grupos existen desde siempre, cometiendo ese tipo de actos en nombre de Dios._

_-Dalina: ¡Y ya que estoy yo les paso a dar las gracias a los que han leído este FanFic y dejado Reviews antes: __a __**Napo-1**__, a __**Tsubasa**__, a __**Darkblue24**__, a __**Kira-Writer**__, a __**Lightning the Fox**__, a __**Luna Modoki**__, a __**Maika Luna**__, a __**Brenda**__, a __**Tina-117 **__y a __**Lilyanna the Cat**__!_

_-Tails: Bueno, eso sería todo…_

_-Tails, Neir, Dali y Nico (Saludando): ¡Se nos cuidan que nos leemos luego!_


	52. Reiki Dama

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capítulo 52: Un enemigo temible, Parte 7: Reiki Dama._

"¿Reiki Dama?"-Cuestionó Hyper Sonic al escuchar lo que había dicho su compañero.

"Es una técnica legendaria y antigua"-Agregó Knuckles con algo de prisa.

"Pero ¿Servirá de algo que la hagas sin estar transformado?"-Preguntó sin dejar de poner su atención en el enemigo.

"Si funciona, no dependerá de mi poder ni de mi propia energía, estoy seguro que acabaría con él… aunque, primero debo ser capaz de crearla…"-Admitió el equidna con una gota de sudor que corría por su rostro.

"Pues entonces hazlo…"

"¡Suerte!"-Le deseó a su amigo al comenzar a correr para alejarse.

"Je, espero que ya se hayan despedido apropiadamente"-Se burló Mega Gamma al ver como Knuckles se apartaba-"Aunque si no lo han hecho no se preocupen, ya tendrán tiempo…"-Afirmó sonriendo sádicamente.

"Es verdad, luego de acabar contigo tendremos tiempo para hablar"-Contrarió Hyper Sonic de forma burlona.

"Idiota hasta el final, te pareces mucho a ese inútil de Alpha"-Dijo el mega equidna con furia visible en sus ojos al momento en el que su aura comenzaba a agrandarse.

"(Está vez no puede regenerarse, un solo impacto directo de mi Chaos Wind podría definir el combate. Incluso sin necesitar la técnica de Knuckles. No es seguro pero no pierdo nada con intentar)"-Analizó el híper erizo haciendo lo mismo que su oponente y preparándose para el ataque.

* * *

"Esa técnica… ¿Reiki Dama la llamó…? Suena interesante…"-Dijo el erizo que estaba sentando en las sombras mirando los acontecimientos actuales de Central City en unos monitores-"Me pregunto si con eso podrán derrotar a Gamma"-Añadió al momento en el que exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

"Las probabilidades de que lo logren son inferiores al 1%"-Afirmó el perro blanco que estaba detrás de él-"Necesitarían un milagro para que eso ocurriese"

"Esos chicos han demostrado ser capaces de producir esos milagros…"-Contrarió tomando un poco de vino-"… nunca se puede usar las probabilidades para sacar conclusiones sobre ellos"

"Sin embargo, el poder de Gamma perfectamente dobla el de Sonic, y es fácil notar que éste ya es más fuerte que Knuckles… no creo que haya margen de error al determinar que Gamma los derrotará"

"Como ya dije, los cálculos no lo son todo Chiem, Gamma es muy impulsivo y confiado, eso le ha estado jugando en contra. Además, no hay que olvidar la experiencia en batallas que tiene Sonic the Hedgehog. No se puede tomar a la ligera alguien que ha derrotado a Perfect Chaos…"-Explicó el erizo dejando la copa en una mesita.

"Tiene razón Sr. Wahn…"-Admitió el perro agachando la cabeza.

"No importa como sea, lo mejor es esperar y ver como se desenvuelven los hechos"-Reafirmó mirando el combate que ya había recomenzado-"No hay mejor prueba que esa"-Añadió volviendo a inhalar de su cigarrillo-"(Gamma, puede que creas que me has traicionado y vas en contra de mis deseos, pero en realidad estás haciendo justo lo que quería. Ni tú ni Alpha me serían fieles por mucho tiempo, así que calculé justamente esto…)"-Se sinceró riéndose un poco y exhalando humo por su boca, en ese momento pareció recordar algo-"Chiem…"-Llamó la atención a su guardaespaldas.

"¿Si?"

"¿A quién enviaste a recuperar el cuerpo de Alpha?"

"Envié a Fouet, no debería tardar en cumplir el encargo"

El erizo no se vio muy conforme con eso, por lo que tecleó algunos comandos en la computadora, y esperó unos instantes, momento en el que una voz provino de los parlantes.

"_Aquí Fouet…_"-Se escuchó decir a quien estaba del otro lado de la línea.

"Fouet ¿Has recuperado ya el cuerpo de Alpha?"

"_Quisiera haberlo encontrado… pero a pesar de buscar por todo el lugar no he podido hacerlo_"

"¿No está por ningún lado?"-Cuestionó con tono de confusión.

"_Exacto, es como si se hubiera esfumado…_"

"Cabe la posibilidad de que Gamma lo haya destruido…"-Analizó el perro.

"No tendría sentido, algo nos falta…"-Murmuró Wahn por lo bajo con extrañeza-"Fouet, suspende la misión por ahora y regresa aquí"

"_Afirmativo_"-Contestó justo antes de cortar la comunicación.

El erizo pensó unos instantes, solo para luego colocar un par de comandos en el teclado.

"¡Tanya! ¿Ha habido información sobre la localización o el estado de Eggman, Scourge o Metal Sonic?"-Cuestionó a la persona que había atendido, sin darle tiempo siquiera a hablar.

"_Eh, señor… justo iba a llamarle…_"-Afirmó la voz femenina que estaba al otro lado del línea-"_… es que verá… nos acaba de llegar cierto… E-mail…_"-Explicó con algo de vergüenza oíble en su voz.

"¿E-mail?"

"_Será mejor que… lo vea usted mismo…_"-Respondió al cortar la comunicación.

Instantes después, en una pequeña ventana dentro de uno de los monitores apareció el E-mail que enviaron, que en realidad era solamente una imagen que parecía el escaneo de una nota hecha a mano. Al verla, Wahn solamente pudo soltar un quejido y Chiem simplemente se dio un manotazo en la cara.

Un carcajada se escuchó en la oscura habitación repentinamente, al voltear a ver, ambos presentes solamente pudieron observar un par de brillantes ojos violetas que miraban hacia los monitores.

"¡Ese Scourge es un genio!"-Rió la voz algo chillona que pertenecía al "intruso".

"Yami, ten más respeto…"-Protestó Chiem mirando de reojo al lobo, quien estaba sentado sobre una estantería en una esquina del cuarto.

"¡Pero es que eso no tiene precio, allí dice "Querido Wahn", puso el dibujo de un trasero y encima tuvo el descaro de firmarlo a su nombre!"-Continuó riendo a carcajadas-"¡Ese tipo es un maldito genio!"

"¡Tanya! ¿De dónde salió eso!"-Exclamó el erizo bruscamente restableciendo la comunicación.

"_¡No lo sé! ¡El mensaje vino de un servidor Proxy falso! ¡Al rastrear la dirección nos envía a distintos servidores alrededor del Mundo! ¡Es imposible ubicar su procedencia exacta!_"-Explicó la chica apresuradamente.

"Seguramente haya sido obra de Eggman, no muchos pueden hacer algo como eso"-Analizó Wahn apretando un poco los dientes-"¡Localiza a esos tres con las señales de los chips de rastreo que les implantamos!"-Ordenó con brusquedad.

"_¡Ya estaba en eso señor! ¡Pero no hay manera de localizar sus señales!_"

"¡Cómo?"

"_¡Lo más probable es que se hayan dado cuenta de que les implantamos los chips y los hayan destruido!_"

"Creo que subestimamos a esos tres, nos hicieron creer que los estábamos usando, y resulta que ellos nos usaron a nosotros para obtener más poder…"-Analizó Chiem de forma calmada.

"Jujuju, esto se pone interesante…"-Afirmó Yami con un brillo perverso en sus ojos.

"Tanya…"-Comenzó a decir el erizo recuperando la compostura-"¡Informa a todos! ¡A partir de ahora, el Dr. Eggman, Scourge the Hedgehog y Metal Sonic son enemigos de Black Arrow!"

* * *

"Pero… ¿Qué es exactamente esa cosa?"-Le preguntó la zorrita a su madre mientras ambas caminaban entre la oscuridad.

"No sé"-Respondió esta con sinceridad.

"¿Cómo que no sabes?"-Siguió cuestionando, esta vez con extrañeza.

"Lo que quiera que sea eso, entró en tu mente después que yo, así que no tengo forma de saber su procedencia"-Afirmó la mujer sin detener su andar.

"¿Entonces cómo lo derrotaremos?"

"No tengo la menor idea…"

* * *

"¡Tu velocidad es verdaderamente impresionante!"-Admitió Mega Gamma al lanzar sus golpes a diestra y siniestra-"¡Ahora entiendo cómo es que pudiste derrotar a Alpha en Angel Island!"

"¡Así es, y esta vez te derrotaré a ti!-Afirmó Hyper Sonic esquivando velozmente las arremetidas de su contrincante, momentos antes de descargar una poderosa y rápida patada circular en dirección a su cara.

"¡Pero no te servirá de nada si no tienes el poder para vencerme!"-Contrarió el mega equidna al detener el ataque colocando su brazo en la trayectoria de la pierna de su oponente-"¡Desaparece!"-Exclamó al colocar su mano frente a la cara de este, liberando con ello una gigantesca cantidad de energía que, seguramente, hubiera impactado de no ser por el rápido movimiento del híper erizo.

Este utilizó, a buen criterio, el brazo de su oponente para impulsarse con su pierna y poder girar en el aire, sacando su cabeza de la trayectoria del ataque energético a buen tiempo para esquivarlo, colocándose a sí mismo en una posición por demás ventajosa, y usándola para intentar conectar una patada en la espalda de su rival.

Sin embargo, este vio venir esa arremetida, logrando interceptarla de forma por demás espectacular colocando su mano detrás de su espalda, atrapando la pierna que lo hubiera golpeado de otra forma.

"¡Eres muy predecible!"-Afirmó sin soltarlo cuando lo trajo todavía agarrado para verlo de frente, quedando el erizo cabeza abajo.

"¡Y tú muy confiado!"-Contrarió haciendo su cuerpo y sus manos un poco hacia atrás.

Mega Gamma notó exactamente su objetivo, pero la velocidad a la que había regresado adelante apuntándole con ambas palmas le impidió cualquier tipo de intento de respuesta, no pudiendo evitar que la energía que salió de estas le diese un impacto directo en el rostro, proyectándolo hacia atrás y obligándolo a soltar a su rival.

El mega equidna logró dar un giro luego de unos instantes, deteniendo así su vuelo. Pero ese corto periodo de tiempo, ya le había permitido a su oponente alistarse demasiado para siquiera poder intentar pensar en pasar a la defensiva.

"¡Light Speed Attack!"-Gritó Hyper Sonic al salir a toda velocidad en dirección hacia él. Su puño impactó sin problemas directo en el estomago de este, la potencia del impacto fue tal que este se sintió en forma de onda expansiva a varios cientos de metros a la redonda.

"Uy… si calculamos Masa por Aceleración, eso le dolerá bastante"-Analizó Neir poniendo una mueca de dolor mientras veía desde lejos el combate.

"Sonic es increíble, le está dando más que guerra a alguien que lo supera ampliamente"-Afirmó Jessica con una expresión de admiración.

"¿A dónde se ha ido ese sinvergüenza de Knuckles?"-Cuestionó Rouge buscando con la mirada al equidna, que había desaparecido de la vista luego de perder su transformación-"Mira que dejar a Sonic peleando solo…"

Tal parece que la única que todavía tenía el rastro de Knuckles era Yamila quien, disimuladamente, se alejó del grupo y comenzó a caminar hacia, aparentemente, ningún lado. Sin embargo, su objetivo se aclaró cuando vio al equidna tras unos escombros alzando ambas manos hacia el cielo y concentrándose.

"He leído sobre eso…"-Dijo la coneja para llamarle la atención-"… Reiki Dama, es una técnica antigua y muy poderosa, consiste en reunir energía externa y ajena a su usuario y concentrarla toda en una esfera. El problema no es reunirla, sino que debe haber suficiente energía en las cercanías para lograr conseguir el poder requerido… y viendo como está la ciudad, dudo que haya suficientes seres vivos para que te lo proporcionen…"

"Es exactamente por cómo está la ciudad que puedo hacer esto"-Afirmó Knuckles sin dejar de concentrarse.

"¿A qué te refieres?"-Cuestionó con extrañeza.

"No estoy juntando la energía de los seres vivos, sino la energía residual de la batalla"

"¿Energía… residual…?"

"La energía no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma…"

"La ley de conservación de energía…"

"… toda la energía que fue utilizada durante la batalla todavía sigue allí, aunque esté transformándose. Al haber pasado hace tan poco tiempo la cantidad de energía sigue siendo mucha, estoy seguro que usándola… podré crear una Reiki Dama capaz de acabar con Gamma de una vez por todas"-Explicó mientras Yamila notaba como unas pequeñas esferas luminosas navegaban por el aire y se unían con el equidna.

"Gamma es confiado, pero no estúpido, te notará antes de que puedas lanzarla y la esquivará"-Advirtió con tono de reproche.

"Es un riesgo que debo correr"-Afirmó Knuckles con decisión.

La chica estaba a punto de replicar otra cosa, sin embargo una voz la interrumpió.

"Quizás yo pueda ayudar con eso…"

"¿Qué tal ahora? ¡Sin tu regeneración, el dolor debe estarte molestando bastante!"-Se burlaba Hyper Sonic mientras esquivaba las violentas arremetidas de su rival.

"¡Cierra la puta boca!"-Vociferó con enfado Mega Gamma sin bajar la intensidad de sus ataques-"¡Eres más molesto que el maldito de Alpha, con un demonio!"

"¡Y tú eres más lento que una tortuga!"-Continuó con sus bromas sin dejar de esquivar.

"Sin embargo tú… eres demasiado ingenuo…"-Contrarió el mega equidna, mirándolo fijamente mientras sus ojos se rodeaban de un brillo rojo.

"¡Mierda!"-Maldijo el híper erizo dándose cuenta de que había bajado demasiado la guardia, por lo que intentó desviar su mirada, pero ya era tarde, su cuerpo no respondía a su voluntad.

"¡Me has subestimado!"-Afirmó al darle un fuerte puñetazo en su desprotegido estómago, obligándole a escupir sangre junto con todo el aire que tenía, sin embargo y aun con el tremendo dolor que eso le provocó no era capaz de agarrarse ese lugar con las manos ni hacer nada más que poner una profunda mueca de dolor-"Y lo vas a pagar"-Murmuró malignamente cercando su cara a la de él.

Y antes de decir nada más llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, solo para luego regresarla hacia adelante dándole un tremendo cabezazo directo en la frente, provocando que Hyper Sonic soltase un gran quejido de dolor. La frente había comenzado a sangrarle, y esta sangre le estaba escurriendo por los ojos, pero no era capaz de mover las manos para limpiarla. No podía moverse.

"¡¿Por qué el Sr. Sonic no se mueve?"-Cuestionó Cream con preocupación viendo lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Es una de las técnicas de Gamma, se conoce como Ojo Maligno! ¡Ha paralizado los nervios de Sonic!"-Explicó Neir resumidamente para los que no conocían ese detalle.

"¡Es simplemente un idiota! ¡Mira que dejarse derrotar así!"-Protestó Shadow mientras giraba el anillo de una de sus muñecas.

"¡Shadow! ¡Qué piensas hacer? ¡En tu estado es muy peligroso!"-Le advirtió Rouge a todo pulmón.

"¡Tienes una mejor idea?"-Cuestionó girando el otro, que también se desprendió del guante y cayó al suelo-"¡Chaos Control!"-Exclamó mientras desaparecía en una luz, frente a las miradas atónitas de todos.

"Terminaré con esto ahora"-Afirmó Mega Gamma reuniendo energía en su dedo índice y apuntándola directo a la frente de su oponente-"Esta era la técnica favorita de ese idiota de Alpha, aunque me caía mal supongo que querría haberte matado usándola… así que cumpliré su deseo"

"¡Chaos Spear!"-Escuchó como alguien gritaba a un costado, por lo que instintivamente volteó llegando a ver como una esfera de energía se dirigía hacia él. Sin siquiera necesitar analizarlo usó la mano libre para desviarla a un costado.

Sin embargo, esto no había sido más que una distracción, por lo que no pudo esquivar la poderosa patada que Shadow le dio directo en el mentón. La potencia del impacto fue la necesaria para hacerle perder la concentración, liberando a Sonic del Ojo Maligno.

"¡Maldita rata!"-Vociferó Mega Gamma con gran furia al disparar el fino rayo de energía que había cargado en su dedo índice.

La pequeña luz trazó una trayectoria recta hacia su objetivo, y atravesó el pecho del erizo negro de lado a lado, quien no pudo hacer nada por esquivarlo.

"¡SHADOW!"-Exclamó Hyper Sonic al ver horrorizado lo que había pasado, casi con desesperación, trató de agarrar a su compañero que estaba comenzando a caer. Pero, a pesar de su velocidad, sus nervios todavía estaban demasiado ralentizados, por lo que no fue capaz de reaccionar lo suficientemente a tiempo para llegar a detener su caída, solo pudiendo mirar como su amigo terminaba dirigiéndose directo hacia el suelo-"¡Gamma!"-Gritó con una gran ira visible en su rostro al voltear a su oponente con gran enojo reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en su brazo derecho-"¡Chaos Wind!"-Dijo a toda voz al liberar una especie de cuchilla de luz directamente hacia el cuello del mega equidna.

Este, por su parte, pudo ver el intento de agresión y agacharse, logrando esquivar el ataque mortal por los pelos. Simplemente sonrió mientras el híper erizo comenzaba a atacarlo violentamente.

"¡Shadow! ¡Contéstame!"-Prácticamente le imploró Rouge, quien sí había logrado atraparlo antes de que se diera contra el suelo.

Junto a ella estaban Shade y Jessica. Esta última posaba su mano sobre la profunda herida del erizo, y comenzaba a rodearse de su característica aura celestial.

"_Mystic Regenerations_"-Pronunció la coneja mientras el aura también rodeaba al herido.

El proceso tomó un par de largos minutos pero, finalmente, el hueco en el pecho de Shadow comenzó a cerrarse hasta desaparecer completamente, provocando que este tosiera un poco y terminase por abrir los ojos.

"Maldita sea…"-Dijo a regañadientes-"… no pude hacerle nada…"-Se lamentó mientras la murciélago lo ayudaba a pararse.

"Creo que hiciste más que suficiente teniendo en cuenta tu estado…"-Afirmó Rouge cuando se lo cargó al hombro para ayudarlo a moverse-"… esperemos que Sonic pueda con él"

"Siempre tenemos que… depender de ese idiota…"-Murmuró el erizo negro con frustración muy visible en su voz.

"Le gusta ser el héroe"-Rió un poco la chica sin dejar de caminar.

Los cuatro regresaron entonces con sus amigos.

"¡Tus nervios siguen paralizados a pesar de haberte liberado! ¡Mi Ojo Maligno es más poderoso que antes! ¡Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer!"-Explicó Mega Gamma de forma por demás burlona, justo antes darle una patada circular en el costado de la cabeza, de tal forma que provocó que su oponente comenzara a caer.

"¡Eso lo veremos!"-Contrarió Hyper Sonic al demostrar que había estado reunido una gran cantidad de energía en su brazo izquierdo haciendo, a su vez, un tajo en el aire en dirección a su enemigo, liberando con ello una poderosa cuchilla de luz que, a pesar de la errática posición en que fue lanzada, cumplió a buen haber con su objetivo.

El mega equidna la había visto, si. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarla del todo, aunque intentó hacerse un lado, la hoz de luz impactó directo en su hombro derecho y, con precisión de cirujano, le separó todo el brazo del cuerpo al instante. Mega Gamma no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte alarido de dolor ante eso.

"¡HIJO DE PUTA!"-Vociferó encolerizado al apuntarle con la palma del brazo que le quedaba, reuniendo una buena porción de su energía allí.

"Ok, estoy jodido"-Fue todo lo que llegó a decir el híper erizo al notarlo, justo antes que su enemigo liberase el poder contenido.

"¡Hell Flash!"-Gritó al impactar de lleno en su rival con su poderoso ataque.

La energía se llevó consigo a Hyper Sonic y lo estrelló contra las ruinas de un edificio, el erizo quedó allí incrustado y lo hizo perder su transformación, mientras las Chaos Emeralds se hallaban dispersadas a su alrededor.

"Esto… sí que no está bien…"-Dijo al intentar incorporarse, sin éxito, el dolor y la falta de energía no se lo permitieron.

"¡Ya he tenido más que suficiente de todos ustedes malditos!"-Vociferó Mega Gamma al comenzar a elevarse todavía más-"¡Convertiré todo este lugar en un desierto!"-Afirmó alzando en alto su dedo índice, y empezando a reunir una gigantesca cantidad de energía allí.

Esta comenzó a tomar forma de una esfera que, en un principio, tenía un diminuto tamaño, quizás inferior a una pelota de tenis. Pero en cuestión de segundos comenzó a agrandarse rápidamente y prácticamente pasó a tener, como mínimo, unos 20 metros de diámetro, y todavía seguía creciendo.

"¡Qué es eso?"-Cuestionó Amy con miedo, que era por demás visible en sus ojos.

"¡Obviamente es una esfera gigante de energía!"-Replicó Tails con la misma consternación que su amiga.

"¡Ese infeliz quiere matarnos a todos!"-Exclamó Shade apretando los dientes.

"¡No hay nada que podamos hacer?"-Preguntó Vanilla abrazando a su hija.

"No tengo la fuerza para hacer un Chaos Control…"-Negó Shadow al intentar concentrarse, sin éxito alguno.

"Dudo que yo pueda crear un portal por el que entre tanta gente"-Afirmó Jessica tratando de hacer lo que dijo, pero ya no le quedaban energías para siquiera tratar de hacer nada.

"¡Entonces solo podemos quedarnos aquí y esperar a que esa cosa nos vuele en mil pedazos?"-Gritó Rouge en forma de pregunta.

"Los que estén bien podrían tratar de alejarse lo más que puedan…"-Dijo el erizo negro sentándose en el suelo-"… si nos llevan a los que estamos heridos solo los ralentizaríamos"

"¡Pero qué cosas estás diciendo Shadow? ¡Acaso te quedaras aquí a morir sin hacer nada?"-Reprochó la murciélago tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

"No creo que… vayamos a morir…"-Contrarió Neir fríamente.

"¡Qué tratas de decir? ¡Acaso no viste la bola del tamaño de la Luna que está a punto de venírsenos encima?"

"Si lo que sea que Knuckles esté haciendo llegase a funcionar, eso acabaría con Gamma"-Explicó el erizo celeste sin dar muchos detalles.

"¿Lo qué Knuckles… está haciendo…?"

"¡Qué les parece esto? ¡La llamo: Supernova!"-Gritó Mega Gamma con diversión mientras la bola que estaba creando detenía, por fin, su crecimiento-"¡Su poder es inmenso! ¡Quedaran reducidos a menos que cenizas!"-Afirmó listo para lanzarla.

"¡El que se convertirá en menos que cenizas serás tú!"-Contrarió una voz a su espalda que él reconoció al instante como la de Knuckles-"¡Adelante Reiki Dama!"-Exclamó el equidna rojo al lanzarle una esfera blanca que tendría el tamaño de una pelota de básquet.

Sin embargo, esto no había sorprendido mucho al mega equidna, quien hizo su cuerpo a un lado, dejando pasar de largo el ataque. Ya lo sintió desde mucho antes, y en ningún momento perdió el rastro de esa energía, creían que podrían tomarlo por sorpresa, pero esto no fue así.

"¡Con esa técnica tan débil pretendías matarme?"-Cuestionó de forma burlona al utilizar su ojo Maligno para paralizar a Knuckles en el medio del aire-"¡Quédate ahí y mira como evaporizo a tus amigos! ¡A ti te dejaré para el final!"-Afirmó con gran sadismo en su voz dispuesto a cumplir con sus dichos.

El equidna rojo, en cambio, solo soltó una leve risita ante estos dichos, causando la completa extrañeza de su enemigo ¿Por qué se estaba riendo en una situación tan desesperante como esta?

"¿Qué es tan gracioso!"

"¡Qué estás completamente equivocado!"-Explicó sonriendo con satisfacción, pero antes de que el mega equidna pudiese decir nada mas, se vio interrumpido…

"¡Gamma!"-Escuchó como lo llamaba otra voz, esta vez desde abajo, a pesar de sus rápidos reflejos, a penas fue capaz de voltear a tiempo para ver como un lobo azul se dirigía hacia él con una esfera de energía blanca en su mano.

"¡Esto es por todos mis amigos, por mi familia, por Jurika!"-Exclamó Barto dirigiéndose hacia su enemigo a toda velocidad-"¡Esta es la verdadera Reiki Dama!"-Afirmó en el instante en el que impactaba el poder directo en el pecho de su antiguo camarada.

Sin detener su andar, empujo al mega equidna de esta manera, hasta hacerlo chocar contra su propia Supernova, justo antes de soltar la bola energética, atrapándolo entre ambos poderes.

El dolor que sentía Mega Gamma era indescriptible, había puesto prácticamente todo su poder en esa técnica, por lo que esta tenía una enorme cantidad de energía que estaba comenzando a desgarrarlo completamente. E incluso siendo muchísimo más pequeña, la Reiki Dama que creó Knuckles era todavía más poderosa. Estando atrapado en el medio de ambas, soltó un desgarrador alarido de dolor que se sintió en todas las zonas aledañas mientras la energía comenzaba a provocar un rápido ascenso, ocasionando que la Supernova se empezara a perderse entre las nubes de tormenta que se estaban formando en el cielo nocturno.

"¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!"-Negó a toda voz mientras las dos energías le desintegraban el cuerpo y comenzaban a colapsar entre sí.

"¡Esto va a ser intenso!"-Afirmó Knuckles cubriéndose la cara con los brazos, cosa que también hizo Barto.

Las dos esferas estallaron simultáneamente, iluminando por completo la oscuridad de la noche, el brillo irradiado por la explosión sería la envidia de toda estrella. El estruendo, en cambio, provocó que ningún otro tipo de sonido pudiese ser captado en los lugares cercanos durante un corto periodo de tiempo.

Antes de que todo eso terminase y desapareciera, sin dejar rastros de que alguna vez hubiera siquiera existido.

* * *

_-Nicolás: ¡Puf! ¡Debo decir que me esmeré mucho en este capítulo, ya que cierra no solamente el Arco de Gamma, sino también la Saga de Central City! ¡Con esto ya nos falta nada más el Epílogo y terminaremos con el Fic!_

_-Tails: ¡Y no se preocupen que el Epílogo ya lo tenemos escrito desde hace tiempo, por lo que no tendrán que esperar mucho para leerlo!_

_-Shadow: Ya era hora de que terminase este horrible Fic ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: Calladito te ves más bonito Shadow ¬¬_

_-Shadow: ¬¬_

_-Neir: Por cierto, queremos decir que la escena con Black Arrow fue un agregado de último momento, ya que originalmente no queríamos hacerla… pero con ella nos da pie para una Saga del siguiente Fic que creemos será del agrado de muchos, ya que no es algo que se suela ver…_

_-Jessica: Pero no les diremos mas para no arruinarles la sorpresa ;P._

_-Dalina: ¡También queremos aclarar una cosa que se nos pasó de explicar la otra vez! Verán, la escena que tengo con mi madre es muy parecida a dos momentos de Naruto que seguramente los que lo han leído se darán cuenta, la cosa es que en realidad no fue esa nuestra intensión, esta escena estaba planeada desde hacer mas de 1 año… antes siquiera de que leyéramos Naruto… y grande fue la sorpresa de Nico cuando vio las similitudes entre esos dos momentos con las escenas de mi mente... si, es así de loco como suena, son solo coincidencias aunque no lo parezcan xD._

_-Neir: También es correcto aclarar que, aunque antes dijimos que Yami tenía ojos marrones, preferimos cambiárselos a violetas para que combinen mejor con el personaje en el que se basa._

_-Jessica: ¡Ah, cierto! ¡Además hay que decirles sobre los cambios que realizamos a un par de capítulos! ¡El primero fue un cambio en uno de los Diálogos entre Neir y Max en el Capítulo 20, ya que daban a entender las cosas de forma errónea! ¡Y el otro fueron los dichos de Reychel sobre Yami en el Capítulo 29, ya que esas palabras daban lugar a un fallo en la continuidad en la historia! ¡Son solo unas frases, pero les recomendamos que las lean para no terminar teniendo una idea equivocada sobre el trasfondo de esta historia!_

_-Nicolás: ¡Y antes de seguir quiero darles más que las gracias a todos y cada uno de los que nos han dejado un Review aunque sea una vez, ya que gracias a eso hemos superado la barrera de los 200 Reviews! x3 ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo y bueno ahora si con los agradecimientos!, yo paso a darles las gracias por los Reviews a: _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, pues Dali todavía no despierta ¡Pero los demás derrotaron a Gamma! x3; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, como Dalina ha explicado, no es extraño que se le haya hecho parecido a Naruto, de hecho que Delaina le dé un coscorrón a Dali si se me ocurrió por el golpe que le da Kushina a Naruto xD… al leer esto acabo de darme cuenta que ¡Le escribí mal el nombre! ¡No era Marik sino Malik! xD, pero no es tampoco extraño que se lo recuerde tampoco, ya que ambos nombre siguen la Etimología de la palabra Árabe "Malik" que puede traducirse como "Rey" o "El que gobierna" xD (Por cierto, a mí me gusta mucho Yu-Gi-Oh! (De hecho a Yami le puse ese nombre por Yami Yugi xD))… es que la Reiki Dama no es influenciada por la energía del que la crea, sino por lo que este puede reunir del ambiente, de ahí que Knuckles pueda hacerla tan poderosa aun sin estar transformado (¡Así que no se me queje que fue la Reiki Dama la que lo mató! x3)… exacto ahí lo tienes Tails, deja de decir esas cosas… ¬¬_

_-Tails: *Encogiéndose de hombros* Yo solo digo la verdad…_

_-Nicolás: -_-U *Suspira y continúa*… su teoría sobre Nora es interesante ;P… y admito que a mí también me mareó un poco a decir verdad xD… pero debo decirle que desde aquí empiezan las cosas a las que me refería con que el final le gustaría (Porqué se muere Gamma xD), aunque eso no será todo ;P._

_-Dalina: ¡Bueno y ahora yo paso a darles las gracias por los Reviews a aquellos que nos han leído y dejado Reviews antes: __a __**Napo-1**__, a __**Tsubasa**__, a __**Darkblue24**__, a_ **Master the** **Hedgehog**_,_ _ a __**Kira-Writer**__, a __**Lightning the Fox**__, a __**Luna Modoki**__, a __**Maika Luna**__, a __**Brenda**__, a __**Tina-117 **__y a __**Lilyanna the Cat**__!_

_-Neir: Bueno… no hay mucho más para decir…_

_-Tails, Shadow, Neir, Jessica, Dalina y Nicolás (Saludando): ¡Nos leemos luego! _


	53. Tratando de verle el lado positivo

_The Chaos Complot _

_Capítulo 53: Epilogo: Tratando de verle el lado positivo._

_-7 de Febrero, 11:00 pm. Hospital General, Central City._

"Au, au, au, au… eso arde… eso arde…"-Se quejaba Sonic con el alcohol que Amy le estaba pasando a sus heridas con un algodón.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas quejica Sonic! ¡Qué bien tú…! ¡AH!"-Comenzaba a burlarse Knuckles, pero un fuerte dolor proveniente de la herida de su brazo que estaba siendo vendada por Rouge le hizo soltar un pequeño grito y no le dejó terminar de decir lo que tenía pensado.

"¿Qué bien él qué?"-Cuestionó la murciélago con una sonrisa de burla y satisfacción mientras seguía vendándolo.

"¡Lo hiciste apropósito vieja bruja!"-Protestó el equidna por demás molesto.

"Si… pero es solo que quería ver esa carita de enojado tan mona que pones…"-Afirmó ella con un tono juguetón, cosa que provocó que el chico se sonrojara bastante y no supiera que contestar.

"Vaya, Knuckles sin palabras… algo que no se ve todos los días…"-Se burló el erizo azul entre risas para cobrarse la burla anterior.

"¡Tú cierra la boca!"-Exclamó con enojo mirando para otro lado.

El grupo se rió unos instantes de la actitud del equidna, aunque las risas se fueron pausando de a poco.

"Me alegra… que todo haya terminado por fin…"-Suspiró la eriza rosa al terminar de desinfectar todas las heridas de Sonic.

"Es verdad… y aunque fue difícil logramos ganar…"-Añadió Tails con algo de alegría.

"¿Ganar?"-Todos escucharon la cuestión de la voz de Neir, quien estaba mirando melancólicamente por la ventana, hacia la fuerte lluvia de afuera-"¿Podemos considerar esto como una victoria en verdad?"-Continuó volteando a verlos con una mirada que parecía reflejar tristeza.

"Es verdad…"-Reafirmó Shadow que estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado en la pared-"… piénsenlo bien, Central City ha quedado reducida a menos que ruinas, ni siquiera con el asalto de los Black Arms la ciudad llegó a sufrir tanto... los muertos alcanzan el millón y los desaparecidos prácticamente triplican esa cantidad… y para colmo, Delta todavía sigue en coma…"-Explicó su punto manteniendo un tono por demás frio.

Esas palabras, provocaron que casi todos los presentes replanteasen sus pensamientos, formando un silencio por demás incomodo, que no parecía fácil de romper.

"_Sic transit gloria mundi_…"-Dijo Yamila para salir de la falta de sonido que había en la habitación.

Aunque la mayoría no entendió exactamente a que quería referirse la chica.

"¿Y eso que significa?"-Le preguntó Sonic.

"Significa "Así pasa la gloria del mundo"…"-Respondió a la pregunta Jessica, volteando a ver por la ventana-"… es una frase hecha que se utiliza para señalar lo efímera que puede ser una victoria…"-Añadió al notar que las dudas todavía no se habían disipado de las caras de todos.

"Es verdad… no podríamos considerar esto como una victoria…"-Afirmó el erizo azul de forma tranquila con la cabeza gacha, esta frase de parte del chico prácticamente provocó una ola de negatividad que se sintió fácilmente en todo el cuarto-"… pero…"-Agregó levantando la cabeza y sonriendo-"… no ganamos nada mirando hacia atrás… no podemos hacer nada por eso, las cosas que han pasado no pueden ser cambiadas… ¡debemos ver hacia el futuro y pensar como patearle el trasero a Black Arrow de la forma más fuerte posible en caso de que regresen a buscar pelea…!"-Exclamó con gran determinación y euforia.

Si bien la primera de sus frases le había bajado el ánimo a casi todos los presentes, estas nuevas afirmaciones habían causado exactamente el efecto opuesto, las emociones perdidas hace un momento regresaron más fuertes que nunca.

"Vaya, eso sí que es facilidad de palabra, sería buen político"-Comentó Yamila para sí misma riendo por lo bajo.

"Tienes razón, Sonic"-Apoyó Knuckles apretando un puño frente a su cara con firmeza-"Tenemos que volvernos más fuertes, así podremos evitar que esto ocurra de nuevo"

"Yo también…"-Añadió Tails con determinación-"¡… yo también me volveré más fuerte, no quiero que siempre deban salvarme cuando estoy en problemas, quiero poder comenzar a valerme por mi mismo!"

"¡Entonces puntualizaremos tu manejo del Chaos Control ni bien salgamos del hospital!"-Dijo Sonic incorporándose-"Aunque seguramente no te tome mucho dominarlo después de lo que hiciste"-Agregó acomodándose el cuello para luego mirar al equidna-"¿No te importará que vayamos a hacer algunas prácticas en conjunto a Angel Island, verdad Knuckles?"

"Jeje, te daré algunas cuantas lecciones, Sonic"-Respondió el equidna sonriendo de forma retadora.

"Ya veremos quién le dará lecciones a quien…"

Shadow por su parte, seguía cruzado de brazos usando la pared como apoyo, mirándolos a todos, especialmente al erizo azul y al equidna rojo…

"(¡Yo no pienso quedarme atrás! ¡Los superaré, ténganlo por seguro! ¡La Forma de Vida Perfecta no será rebasada por personajes como ustedes!)"-Afirmó con gran decisión para sí mismo.

"Oye, Tails…"-Lo llamó Neir poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del zorrito-"… a ti y a mí nos darán el alta mañana temprano ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a reparar la armadura de Shade entonces?"

"A mí tardarán un par de días más en permitirme salir de aquí, así que no podremos comenzar a practicar hasta entonces. Supongo que eso será tiempo suficiente para ti…"-Añadió Sonic.

"¡En ese caso, lo haremos Neir!"-Accedió el pequeño con determinación.

"Jeje, ya pensaba que se habían olvidado de eso…"-Comentó la equidna de forma algo sarcástica, riendo un poco.

"Barto… ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?"-Le preguntó Rouge al darse cuenta de una cosa.

"Pues, ahora que lo dices la verdad es que no tengo idea"-Respondió este sinceramente al pensarlo un poco.

"Si fueras tú solo no habría problemas, pero…"-Continuó la chica mirando de reojo a Nara, que en ese momento estaba hablando eufóricamente con Cream y Charmy-"… estoy segura que entiendes que Black Arrow no se quedará de brazos cruzados con respecta a tu situación, además no puedes andar por ahí sin lugar donde estar con una niña tan pequeña"

Barto no sabía que pensar, hasta ahora no se lo había figurado, pero la murciélago tenía toda la razón del mundo ¿Qué podía hacer?

Espio no era de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, pero en estas circunstancias casi hasta se alegraba de haberlo hecho. Por lo que haciendo una media sonrisa se dirigió a su "jefe".

"Hey, Vector…"-Lo llamó al acercarse para comentarle algo al oído.

El cocodrilo escuchó atentamente lo que su compañero tenía para decir, asintiendo un par de veces solamente para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja y guiñarle el ojo al camaleón.

"¡Por esas cosas no debes preocuparte!"-Afirmó al tomar de los hombros al lobo de forma algo sorpresiva-"¡Nuestro cuartel general está en la parte de la ciudad que quedó intacta! ¡Así que podrás quedarte con la mejor agencia de detectives de Central City...! o lo que queda de ella…"

"Vector somos la uni… Ah, no importa"-Iba a protestar el camaleón pero prefirió no gastar saliva y se quedó cruzado de brazos.

"Ah, es que… no sé… es demasiada molestia, y ustedes ya han hecho mucho por nosotros"-Respondió el chico algo sorprendido por la repentina propuesta.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡No será molestia para nada, te lo aseguro!"-Reafirmó el cocodrilo.

"Anda Barto, acepta… creo que es un lugar por demás decente teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que tienes para elegir"-Agregó Rouge con un pequeño tono de burla.

"¿A que vino lo de "por demás decente"?"-Cuestionó Vector con una gota en la cabeza.

El lobo y el camaleón rieron un poco por lo bajo ante eso.

* * *

_-7 de Febrero, 11:59 pm. Podríamos decir que en la Mente de Dalina…_

"¡Quien eres tú?"-Cuestionó la mujer de cabellos azules al ver a la chica que estaba enfrente de ellas dos.

Esta era idéntica a su hija, sin embargo su color de cabello y ojos eran idénticos a los suyos, además de que vestía una ropa más parecida a la ella usaba.

"¿Quién soy yo?"-Preguntó esta con un brillo maligno en sus ojos-"¿Acaso no me reconoces madre? Soy Dalina, tu hija"-Afirmó dándole un manotazo a su cabello.

"¡Por favor como si te fuese a creer eso!"-Contrarió la zorra adulta de forma burlona-"¡Así que dime ahora que haces en el cuerpo de mi hija!"

"Eso quizás deberías preguntárselo a tu marido"-Explicó de la misma manera en la que le había hablado ella.

"¡Responde claramente!"-Le ordenó Dalina encarándola.

"¿Y quién va a obligarme? ¿Tú?"-Preguntó de la misma manera retadora.

Sin embargo, esto colmó la paciencia de la chica, quien no dudó siquiera en lanzarle un puñetazo directo a su cara con toda la fuerza que fue capaz concentrar en este. Pero aun así fue interceptado por la palma de la otra zorrita, quien solo la miró con sadismo.

"¡Por mí perfecto! ¡Hace tiempo que no hago ejercicio de verdad!"-Exclamó mientras un aura de llamas se comenzaba a formar a su alrededor.

Madre e hija se pusieron en guardia, dispuestas a luchar.

* * *

_-2 días después, 9 de Febrero, 13:00 pm. Agencia de Detectives Chaotix, Central City._

"Bien, el lugar quedó intacto…"-Afirmó el cocodrilo al revisar su escritorio.

"Qué casualidad que justo la parte de la ciudad en la que está nuestra agencia fuese la que terminó entera"-Analizaba el abejorro con una mano en su mentón y volando de cabeza.

"Bueno, pero no debemos quejarnos de semejante golpe de suerte"-Agregó Vector viendo unos papeles.

"Chicos, sigo pensando que no está bien que nos aprovechemos de ustedes de esta forma"-Se sinceró el lobo, que caminaba con ayuda de unas muletas.

"¿Sigues con eso? ¡Ya te hemos dicho que lo hacemos con gusto!"-Contrarió el cocodrilo incorporándose-"Pero, como ustedes vivirán aquí de ahora en mas…"-Continuó levantando un dedo índice y mirando al par de hermanos con una sonrisa-"¡… pasaran a ser miembros en entrenamiento de los Chaotix!"

"¡¿En serio?"-Preguntó la pequeña niña mientras los ojos se le iluminaban.

"¿En… en… serio…?"-Cuestionó Barto con una gota en la cabeza y un tono de extrañeza.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Con mis enseñanzas se volverán grandes detectives de la mejor Agencia de Central City!"-Afirmó Vector señalándose con orgullo.

"Vector… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que fuimos, somos y seremos la única agencia de detectives de Central City?"-Dijo Espio con seriedad mientras entraba por la puerta-"… más ahora que tres cuartos de la ciudad son ruinas…"-Agregó por lo bajo cruzando los brazos.

"Tecnicismos, tecnicismos…"

"¡Oigan, ahora que me acuerdo no me han dicho qué es un tecnicisismo!"-Protestó el abejorro.

"¡Que no es nada, Charmy!"-Respondieron Vector y Espio algo molestos.

"Bueno…"-Suspiró el cocodrilo para tranquilizarse del reciente sobresalto, y luego mirar a Nara-"¿… quieres empezar desde ahora con el entrenamiento?"

"¡Por supuesto!"-Contestó ella dando saltos de felicidad.

"Lo primero y más importante…"-Comenzó a explicar adquiriendo un tono de seriedad-"¡… la pose de presentación!"-Afirmó mientras él y Charmy hacían una pose.

La pequeña en ese instante pasó a imitar la postura del abejorro solo que a la inversa.

"¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"-Suspiraron pesadamente Espio y Barto al mismo tiempo

* * *

_-9 de Febrero, 15:30 pm. Taller de Tails, Emerald Town._

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres tú también una?"-Le preguntó Neir a su amigo mientras probaba en su brazo izquierdo lo que parecía una pieza de una especie de armadura.

"Seguro, no creo que sea lo mío"-Respondió Tails haciendo unos ajustes a lo que aparentaban ser una largas botas usando un destornillador.

"¿Tampoco quieres un aparato que te ayude a hacer un Chaos Control?"-Volvió a preguntar examinándose el brazo derecho, donde tenía colocado su nuevo dispositivo que había construido junto al zorrito-"Estoy seguro que te sería muy útil"

"Es solo qué…"-Suspiró el niño dejando la herramienta en la mesa junto a las otras-"… quiero dejar de depender de otras cosas, comenzar a valerme por mí mismo, solo eso"-Explicó mirando por la ventana-"Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow… siempre todos ellos han estado frente a mí, permitiéndome avanzar, quiero corresponderles, un día… quiero ser yo quien les permita a ellos avanzar"-Afirmó apretando uno de sus puños con decisión.

"Lo entiendo"-Dijo el erizo sonriéndole-"Es un buen objetivo, estoy seguro que lo cumplirás"

"Gracias"-Rió el zorrito devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Es una lástima que no le hayan dado el alta todavía a Shade, quería mostrarle los nuevos aditamentos que le pusimos a su armadura"-Admitió Neir para cambiar de tema de conversación.

"Si, aunque sería mejor dejar que ella misma los descubra"-Añadió Tails riendo un poco.

"Es verdad, creo que sería más divertido"

"Oye, ahora que recuerdo… era hoy que le daban el alta a Sonic…"-Hizo memoria el niño.

"Es verdad, deberíamos ir yendo para ver en qué momento del día sale"-Afirmó el erizo sacándose la pieza del brazo izquierdo, para luego calzarse su mochila en la espalda y ponerse unos gogles nuevos.

"Si, después de todo ya terminamos con aquí"-Reconfirmó al limpiarse un poco la grasa de la manos y luego salir del taller junto a su amigo.

"¿Volando o a pie?"-Le preguntó el chico.

"A pie, disfrutemos del camino"-Respondió sonriendo mientras daba largos pasos.

* * *

_-9 de Febrero, 16:00 pm. Casa de Cream._

Tocaban a la puerta, la conejita se levantó de la mesa dejando la tacita de té allí y fue hasta la entrada sin chistar.

"¿Quién es?"-Preguntó por inercia justo antes de dar un par de vueltas a la llave y abrir la puerta.

"¡El conejo de pascua!"-Dijo en tono burlón la chica que estaba al otro lado del umbral.

"¡Jessica! ¡¿Ya te dejaron salir?"-Exclamó su pregunta con euforia al ver a su amiga.

"Si, aunque todavía debo usar esto"-Respondió la coneja roja mostrando el yeso que tenía en la mano y el brazo derechos.

"¡Pero es bueno ver que estés bien!"-Afirmó Cream al mismo tiempo que le hacia un gesto para que pase-"¿Y cómo cuanto tiempo tendrás que tener eso?"-Cuestionó mientras ambas caminaban hasta la sala de estar.

"El doctor dijo que como no es muy grave sería solo una semana más…"-Contestó hasta llegar a la sala de estar-"¡Buenas tardes señorita Vanilla!"-Saludó eufóricamente al ver a la mujer.

"Buenas tardes Jessica, me alegra ver que ya hayas salido del hospital"-Dijo Vanilla cortésmente antes de tomar un poco de té.

"Tal parece que ya te han dejo salir, mejor así"-Añadió la chica que estaba sentada en la misma mesa y también tomando té.

"¡Ya-Yamila!"-Balbuceó la coneja roja asustándose bastante al notar la presencia de su hermana-"¡Que… que estás haciendo aquí?"-Interrogó sin acercarse.

"Dijo que se encargará de supervisar tu entrenamiento"-Respondió Amy, quien también estaba junto a ellas.

"¡No necesito que supervisen mi entrenamiento!"-Contrarió Jessica.

"¡No lo supervisaré!"-Afirmó Yamila incorporándose-"¡Yo misma te entrenaré!"-Exclamó señalándola.

"¡QUÉ TÚ, QUÉ?"-Cuestionó sobresaltándose.

"¡Así que a partir de ahora llámame Maestra!"-Ordenó la coneja verde.

El resto de las chicas solamente se rió por lo bajo.

* * *

_-9 de Febrero, 16:15 pm. Cuartel General Temporal de GUN, Station Square._

"Listo…"-Suspiró la murciélago al estirar sus brazos y sus dedos hacia arriba luego de terminar de escribir algo en la computadora que tenía enfrente-"… con este informe el registro criminal de Barto queda limpio"-Murmuró para sí misma al levarse de su asiento-"Detesto hacer papeleo, mejor voy a tomar algo"-Dijo al salir de la habitación y comenzar a caminar por los pasillos de la base.

Todavía no se acostumbraba al edificio, conocía el anterior como la palma de la mano, pero este era completamente diferente, debía acostumbrarse rápido, de otro modo se seguiría perdiendo. Aunque creyó recordar donde se encontraba la cafetería, por lo que siguió caminando tranquilamente, pensando en sus cosas.

En unos días Omega estaría completamente reparado y Shadow saldría del hospital, por lo que, con suerte, en una semana podrían recomenzar su investigación sobre Black Arrow.

Sin embargo, había algo que la tenía pensativa, recordó a sujetos como Alpha o Zekrom. Ella sabía que era fuerte, pero estaba muy lejos de ellos, su fuerza no era suficiente para equiparárseles... y no se quedaría detrás del resto tampoco, hizo memoria sobre lo que sus compañeros dijeron antes… ¡También se volvería mas fuerte! ¡No sería una carga para nadie!

En eso, salió de sus pensamientos al ver a alguien caminando en dirección opuesta a donde lo hacía ella. Reconoció al instante a esa persona.

"¡Shadow?"-Cuestionó al verlo con bastante sorpresa-"¡Pero los doctores dijeron que tendrías que reposar varios días más!"-Protestó al quedar frente a frente con su compañero.

"¡No soporté mas estar allí encerrado!"-Afirmó este con frialdad al seguir su camino.

"¡A dónde vas?"-Cuestionó con un tono algo autoritario.

"Me dijeron que por aquí se va al campo de entrenamiento…"-Respondió con la misma voz fría de antes sin dejar de caminar.

"Creo que debo cuidar de que no se mate…"-Suspiró la murciélago para sí misma al comenzar a seguirlo.

* * *

_-Al día siguiente, 10 de Febrero, 15:00 pm. Pueblo Lunae, Shamar._

"_Mystic Regenerations_"-Pronunció la coneja amarilla de cabello castaño mientras sostenía con cuidado el brazo derecho de su hija y usaba su mano libre para liberar una energía sanadora sobre este, luego de unos instantes pareció terminar con su cometido-"Listo, ahora ya debes estar mejor"-Afirmó poniendo una sonrisa.

"No sé si estar feliz, o angustiada"-Suspiró la conejita roja moviendo su articulación para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden-"¿Por qué Yamila tiene que entrenarme?"-Cuestionó algo molesta parándose como si lo estuviera reprochando.

"Ella dijo que de otro modo no entrenarías lo suficiente"-Rió un poco la mujer.

"¡No es gracioso! ¡Va a hacer mi vida miserable!"-Afirmó cruzándose de brazos-"¡Solo lo hace para fastidiarme!"

"No creo que sea así…"-Contrarió Arcana con un tono por demás cálido-"… tu hermana te quiere mucho, solamente desea que puedas enfrentar sola los peligros que te aguardan"

"Quizás tengas razón"-Suspiró Jessica otra vez agachando la cabeza-"Bueno, me prepararé para lo que venga"

"Sé que lo harás"-Rectificó la mujer.

"¡Gracias ma! ¡Nos vemos!"-Se despidió la chica dándole un abrazo.

* * *

_-1 día después, 11 de Febrero, 14:00 pm. Altar de la Master Emerald, Angel Island._

"¡Es increíble! ¡Me siento muy ligera! ¡Ni se compara a la anterior!"-Exclamaba Shade golpeando continuamente al aire y dando saltos de un lado para el otro probando su nueva armadura-"¡Han hecho un trabajo estupendo chicos!"-Felicitó al regresar junto a ellos de un salto y desactivar su casco.

"Y no solo es más ligera ¡También es más resistente!"-Afirmó Tails con algo de orgullo en su voz.

"¡Todavía me sorprende que la hayan reparado tan rápido!"-Agregó la equidna mirándose las manos.

"Aunque yo te recomendaría no moverte tanto, al menos los médicos te recomendaron reposo durante una semana más"-Le advirtió Neir.

"Es verdad, podrías hacerte más daño"-Reafirmó el zorrito.

"¡Ja! ¡Como si les fuese a hacer caso a los doctores! ¡Ya me siento perfectamente bien!"-Contrarió ella al seguir probando su nuevo traje de combate.

"Como quieras"-Suspiraron ambos.

"¡Descuidas mucho tu defensa!"-Indicó Sonic al arrojarle una patada circular por el costado, que sin embargo fue bloqueada con el brazo izquierdo.

"¡Y tú te descuidas mucho al atacar!"-Afirmó Knuckles al arrojarle un puñetazo directo al rostro.

"¡Pero sé esquivar mejor que tú!"-Contrarió el erizo al doblar su cuerpo hacia atrás para esquivarlo, solo para luego intentar barrerlo usando el otro pie.

"¡Sin embargo, últimamente eres bastante predecible!"-Agregó el equidna al saltar esquivando la patada y listo para incrustar sus dos suelas en el pecho de su rival.

"¡Digo lo mismo de ti!"-Dijo al rodar rápidamente a un costado, evadiendo el ataque con algo de dificultad-"¡No has mejorado en nada Knuckles!"-Se burló al incorporarse, poniéndose en guardia.

"¡Tú tampoco!"-Negó al colocarse en posición para seguir con el calentamiento.

"¡Ahora subamos la intensidad!"-Añadió Sonic comenzando a dar saltitos en el lugar.

* * *

_-11 de Febrero, 15:00 pm. Alrededores de la Casa de Cream._

"¡Vamos! ¡Vas solo 600! ¡Si no llegas como mínimo a los 1200 hoy no cenarás!"-Exclamaba Yamila con autoridad para que su hermana continuase haciendo el ejercicio.

"¡Tampoco… he… almorzado…!"-Protestó ésta haciendo una más de las flexiones invertidas.

Lo que tenía que hacer, era estar colgada de una rama con los pies y lograr subir el torso hasta arriba, solo para repetir el proceso otra vez. Esto no hubiera sido mucho problema de no ser por las increíblemente pesadísimas muñequeras de plomo que su "Maestra" le estaba obligando a usar.

"¡Y si no terminas tampoco cenarás!"-Gritó la coneja verde con el mismo tono que antes.

"Me da un poco de pena"-Admitió Amy con una gota en la cabeza al ver el riguroso entrenamiento que estaba recibiendo su amiga.

La eriza estaba sentada sobre un mantel junto a Cream y Vanilla, como si estuviesen en un picnic. Se estaba quedando en casa de ellas en lo que reparaban Central City, y sobre todo su apartamento… aunque posiblemente eso terminase llevando más de un año.

"Pero así se volverá más fuerte…"-Añadió la conejita.

Aunque las tres escucharon un grito de Jessica y un sonido de caída, y al voltear pudieron ver como la coneja roja se había caído de cabeza al suelo.

"¡Ahora vas a tener que comenzar de nuevo!"-Indicó Yamila señalándola.

"… o eso espero…"-Agregó Cream con una gotita en la cabeza.

* * *

_-3 días después, 14 de Febrero, 12:00 pm. Twinkle Park, Station Square._

Día de San Valentín, el amor estaba en el aire. Las jóvenes parejas aprovechaban el día para salir y divertirse juntos, algunos también salían con sus amigos por las mismas razones. Y los nuestros no eran la excepción…

Twinkle Park tenía un día especial hoy, y lo mejor era aprovecharlo. Debían descansar un poco antes de que las cosas empeorasen de nuevo.

Por lo que no perdieron el tiempo, ya estaban haciendo fila para un juego en particular… El Túnel del Amor. La primera en decidirse a subir era un eriza rosa, que prácticamente estaba arrastrando a su ¿amado?

"¡Oh, vamos Sonic! ¡Yo sé que te gusto!"-Afirmó Amy llevando a cuestas al erizo azul que estaba atado con cuerdas para que no se pudiera escapar, simplemente hasta subirlo al carrito que los llevaría al túnel y asegurarlo en él.

"¡No, no es cierto! ¡Auxilio!"-Pedía ayuda desesperadamente mientras el juego comenzaba a avanzar, terminando por meterse ambos en el túnel…

"¡Tranquilízate Sonic! ¡Que no es para tanto!"-Trató de calmarlo Tails, ocultando la diversión en su voz.

"¡Exacto, solo disfruten el paseo!"-Agregó Cream sonriendo.

"Jeje, los próximos serán ustedes…"-Les susurró Shade al oído de los pequeños, provocando que ambos quedaran rígidos y se pusieran rojos como tomates.

Knuckles, por su parte, seguía destartalándose de la risa por las caras que había hecho Sonic antes.

"Me sorprende…"-Comentó la equidna al voltear a ver a Jessica, quien parecía tener la mente en otro lugar-"… en un día como este deberías estar persiguiendo a Neir por todos lados"-Rió al acercarse a su amiga.

"No, ya lo saqué de mi mente… al final resultó ser algo no correspondido…"-Contestó la coneja sin dejar de mirar al cielo-"… además… él ya tiene a otra persona…"-Afirmó al voltear a verla y dedicarle un sonrisa algo forzada.

* * *

_-14 de Febrero, 13:00 pm. Hospital General de Station Square._

La habitación estaba completamente en silencio, solamente un pequeño sonido periódico lo cortaba constantemente. La máquina de soporte vital que marcaba el ritmo cardiaco de la persona que estaba recostada en la cama.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y un respirador artificial se encontraba sobre su boca y nariz. El único movimiento que su cuerpo hacía era el de su largo cabello rojizo que se mecía por el viento que ingresaba de la ventana abierta.

En ese momento, alguien entró en la habitación, caminando lentamente, acercándose cada vez más hacia donde estaba ella, quedándose a mirarla un largo rato, en sus ojos podía notarse una profunda tristeza.

Dubitativamente dejó una pequeña caja rectangular de color rojo sobre la mesita junto a la cama, la cual estaba envuelta en forma de regalo.

"Feliz Día de San Valentín, Dali"-Fue todo lo que dijo Neir, aun consciente de que no podía escucharlo.

Y salió del cuarto sin decir nada más.

* * *

_-14 de Febrero, 17:00 pm. Lugar Desconocido._

"Definitivamente sobreestimé demasiado a Black Arrow"-Afirmó el hombre que estaba sentado frente a un gran monitor mientras tecleaba varios comandos-"Si quieres que algo salga bien debes hacerlo solo por ti mismo"

"O con un poco de ayuda"-Agregó el erizo verde que estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado contra la pared.

"Solamente la necesaria, como la de ustedes dos"-Dijo dándose la vuelta mientras se enroscaba el gran mostacho de su rostro.

"Yo simplemente quiero otra oportunidad para enfrentarme a Sonic"-Contrarió el erizo robótico de color azul que estaba al otro lado.

"Todos queremos eso"-Admitió Scourge encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Pero la vez anterior lo derroté! ¡Se salvó por pura casualidad! ¡La próxima vez que lo tenga frente a mí estoy seguro que lo destrozaré!"-Exclamó Metal Sonic con una voz que parecía reflejar enojo, cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta que es un robot.

"Descuiden, tengo un plan infalible, que esta vez nos asegurará la victoria"-Afirmó Eggman con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción-"¡Jojojo, y todo gracias a Black Arrow!"-Rió dándose la vuelta para mirarlos.

"Sigo creyendo que revelarse tan abiertamente contra ellos fue un error"-Contrarió el erizo robótico-"Podríamos haber continuado utilizando a la organización para nuestro beneficio"

"Ya no nos servían para nada"-Negó el erizo verde lanzando su Dark Emerald al aire y atrapándola con su mano de forma constante-"Hemos obtenido todo lo que necesitábamos de ellos, ahora solo debemos preocuparnos en ver cómo sacarlos del camino"-Dijo al sonreír sádicamente.

"¿Sacar del camino a Black Arrow? ¿Dónde firmo?"-Escucharon los tres la pregunta de una voz que provino de la puerta doble que se había abierto hace instantes.

"Oh, veo que por fin despertaste"-Dijo Eggman con satisfacción al reconocerlo-"Tus heridas eran gravísimas, y aunque logramos curarte por completo, el shock que recibió tú cuerpo te dejó un buen rato en coma…"-Explicó rápidamente al girar de nuevo y regresar a teclear cosas en la computadora.

"Supongo que debo agradecerle el seguir con vida"-Afirmó él mirándose las manos.

"Agradécele a Scourge, él fue quien vio todo y te trajo conmigo"-Respondió sin mirarlo-"De otro modo seguramente no estarías vivo ahora"

"Creo que si"-Rió por lo bajo al voltear a ver al erizo verde, quien solo lo imitó.

"Como sea… ¿Vas a acompañarnos en nuestro nuevo plan, Alpha?"-Cuestionó el científico al voltear a verlo con una sonrisa malvada mientras en el monitor de la computadora podía leerse el nombre "Proyecto Neo Metal".

"Con mucho gusto, doctor"-Contestó el erizo marrón dando un paso al frente mientras un brillo rojizo aparecía en sus ojos.

***Sonic the Hedgehog: The Chaos Complot. ****Fin.**

* * *

_-Nicolás (Emocionado): Fue un largo camino… prácticamente 1 año y medio de viaje, pero todo viaje debe llegar a su fin… o al menos hasta un himpas… pero tengan en cuenta algo… ¡Este Fic puede haber terminado, pero esta historia todavía tiene mucho por contar!_

_-Shadow: ¡Todavía queda soportar más de esta horrible historia? o_o_

_-Nicolás: Mucho más -w-_

_-Shadow: Dios nos ayude a todos…_

_-Nicolás: Ni él podrá ayudarlos… -w-_

_-Neir: Bueno, como habrán podido notar, se han dejado algunas cosas en el aire, pero eso es porqué serán hiladas más adelante._

_-Dalina: Como el hecho de que yo no me despierto aquí… y además el hecho de porqué estuve una semana más en coma si mi madre y yo peleamos con el Demonio ese antes…_

_-Tails: Exacto. Y les pedimos que nos tengan paciencia con la continuación de esta historia, ya que queremos hacerla todavía más enredada y compleja que esta "Primera Parte", por lo que eso nos llevará un tiempito. Solo les vamos adelantando que el nombre del Fic Secuela será "Elemental Chaos" ¡Así que espérenlo!_

_-Lara: Y yo aparezco aquí para decirles que existe la posibilidad de que "A Chaos Journey" salga del hiato en el que está metido y que se suban algunos nuevos capítulos antes de que aparezca "Elemental Chaos", aunque como dije es una posibilidad, no puedo afirmarles nada porque el 99% de las veces no lo cumplimos…_

_-Nicolás: Bien, fuera de todo lo demás, solamente quería darles las gracias a todas las personas que han seguido desde que comenzó el Fic o bien que lo hayan leído, les agradezco en verdad que hayan estado allí, tanto en los momentos interesantes de la historia (Pocos) como en los aburridos o molestos (La mayoría), así como aguantarme los continuos parates o los capítulos malos, jeje… cosa de la que me disculpo, como siempre, ya que la mayoría de los parates se dieron durante esta ultima Saga. Ah, no soy bueno para estas cosas, así que simplemente les digo, gracias por leer, en verdad muchas gracias… y sobre todo por dejar comentarios… creo que no sería lo mismo sin eso, jeje…_

_-Jessica: ¡Así que como se los ha dicho Nico se los agradecemos de todo corazón que nos hayan apoyado hasta ahora!_

_-Dalina: ¡Posiblemente la historia no hubiese sido la misma ni se hubiera desenvuelto así de no ser todos ustedes que nos han impulsado a seguirla y hacerla lo mejor que pudimos (Lamentamos que, a pesar de ese esfuerzo, no hayamos podido hacerla tan buena como hubiésemos querido que fuese)!_

_-Neir: ¡También les agradecemos que nos hayan seguido en los momentos pesados o aburridos, en verdad les agradecemos eso!_

_-Nicolás: Bueno… snif… ahora yo…_

_-Jessica (Con tono de niña pequeña): Oh… no llores tú también… T^T_

_-Nicolás: *Se refriega la cara* ¡No estoy llorando! ¡Me entró algo en el ojo!_

_-Dalina: Esa lágrima que caían de tu cara decían otra cosa… ¬w¬_

_-Nicolás: Cállate… TwT_

_-Neir: Si, está llorando…_

_-Nicolás: No… *Se limpia la cara*... bueno, ahora paso a darles las gracias por los Reviews a: _**Tifón the Hedgehog**_, pues a decir verdad, cuando escribía esa parte me reí varias veces, así que entiendo que te sea graciosa xD; a _**Dark-KannaI**_, ¡Si, quería hacer que fuera irónico que lo mata (En parte) su propio ataque! xD… y eso que creí que quedaba claro donde estaban esos dos hablando (O donde no estaban, ya que dicen exactamente donde están x3)… Respondiendo preguntas en orden: Está vivito y coleando con Eggman y los otros ewe. Aquí se vio, "desertaron" de Black Arrow y van de libres ahora :D. No puedo revelar eso, solo puedo acotar que es un Demonio x3. Lo de Nora se explicará en A Chaos Journey (Cuando lo arranque otra vez xD). Para fastidiarlo (Nunca le cayó bien xD). El pone las reglas en ese lugar, por lo que eso no está prohibido allí xD… Pero si, ha acertado xD... La idea de meter a un Dark Hyper Sonic estaba en mi mente, sin embargo como ha dicho el arco estaba terminando por lo que no podría haber hecho eso, además creo que me guardaré la Híper Forma Oscura para más tarde, se me ha ocurrido algo x3… no soy bueno para el sadismo a decir verdad, bastante que hice que Sonic le cortase un brazo antes de matarlo xD… la pelea en la mente de Dalina se resolverá en Elemental Chaos :3… ah, por cierto, le diré un pequeño secreto: ¡Tengo algo pensado para Tails Doll! ÒwÓ_

_-Tails: ¡Qué tú qué? O_o_

_-Nicolás: Nada… -w- *Continua* a _**Tsubasa**_, ¡Es verdad, ya hacía tiempo nee-chan! x3 Lo de que Gamma muriera en parte por su Supernova fue una completa improvisación de mi parte ¡Ni yo lo esperaba a decir verdad! xD… Neir es muy observador, sabe como es Knuckles y notó el hecho de que no volviera con ellos, además del factor de esconderse, por lo que dedujo que estaba tramando algo, y luego lo vio salir de ese lugar cuando se lo dice a Rouge xD… sí, yo sé de lo que estás hablando…_

_-Knuckles: Dímelo ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: No… -w-… *Continua* es verdad, el comentario no se te hubiera hecho tan largo si no te hubieran interrumpido a cada rato xD._

_-Jessica, Neir y Dalina (Hablando al mismo tiempo): ¡Y bueno, nosotros les vamos a dar las gracias a aquellos que han leído este FanFic y nos han dejado sus comentarios en forma de Reviews: __a __**Napo-1**__, a __**Darkblue24**__, a __**Master the Hedgehog**__, a __**Kira-Writer**__, a __**Lightning the Fox**__, a __**Luna Modoki**__, a __**Maika Luna**__, a __**Brenda**__, a __**Tina-117 **__y a __**Lilyanna the Cat**__!_

_-Tails: ¡Si han leído el Fic hasta el final pero no aparecen nombrados aquí es porqué llegaron tarde o fueron tímidos y no dejaron su Reviews, pero también les agradecemos de corazón que nos hayan leído así como les dimos las gracias a los otros!_

_-Shadow: *Señala a los lectores* ¡Pero si leen y no dejan un Review en este Epilogo me aseguraré de que no vuelvan a ver la luz de Sol!_

_-Sonic: Eso se lo robaste a Tifón… ¬¬U_

_-Shadow: Díselo al alíen, el guión es suyo… ¬¬_

_-Nicolás: T^T_

_-Sonic: Dudo que podamos decirle algo en este momento -_-U_

_-Shadow: *Vuelve a señalar a los lectores* ¡No lo olviden! ¡Sabemos donde viven!_

_-Dalina y Jessica: *Le dan un coscorrón* ¡No digas esas estupideces!_

_-Neir: Bueno, creo que no tenemos nada más que decir, así que aquí les va el saludo final…_

_-Shadow, Neir, Dali, Tails, Lara, Jessi, Sonic y Nico (Saludando a todos): ¡Muchísimas gracias por haber leído The Chaos Complot hasta el final, cuídense mucho! ¡Nos leemos luego!_


End file.
